Elsword: The Red Haired Hero
by Seky
Summary: Elsword es un chico que siempre ha vivido en soledad. Tras la repentina partida de su padre y su hermana mayor, Elsword comenzó a entrenar para poder seguirlos y pelear a su lado. Y cuando un nuevo mal amenazo Elios, Elsword comenzaría un viaje en el que conocería a muchos compañeros, junto a los cuales buscaría el poder de "El". Y en el trayecto, salvar el mundo no estaría de mas.
1. Prologo

En el inicio de los tiempos, existió un dios de la oscuridad, llamado Henir. Y también existía un dios de luz, llamada Elia. Elia creo el reino material, pero en consecuencia, el reino de los demonios fue creado también, quizás como una respuesta a su propia creación. El que guardaba este reino material era la diosa Ismael, que servía a Elia.

La oscuridad se encontraba por todas partes y las olas de oscuridad rápidamente convirtieron la tierra en un caos. No fue sencillo encontrar cualquier signo de vida en ese enorme continente en caos. Ismael quería proteger aquel reino material de la oscuridad y por ello, envió una enorme joya al corazón del continente como un rayo de luz que se alzaba en la oscuridad. Tras el incidente, el continente nunca fue el mismo. Todas las plantas que habían desaparecido en el caos causado por la oscuridad, estaban volviendo a crecer y zonas verdes comenzaron a llenar aquella seca y desnuda tierra. El océano que la oscuridad había secado, había revivido, y un abundante rio comenzó a fluir en los bosques. El viento soplaba, anunciando el comienzo de una nueva y pacifica vida en la tierra, apagando la llama del caos.

 _"…Una inmensa piedra preciosa, cuyo intenso fulgor se impuso a la oscuridad…"_

Aquel continente sumido en oscuridad, se convirtió en un lugar bendito, y las personas y animales comenzaron a aparecer en el continente, un soplo de vida emanaba de aquella hermosa gema enviada por Ismael. La gema brillaba con intensidad siempre, difundiendo su energía por todo el continente.

Las personas admiraban aquella gema y a forma de honrar el regalo entregado por Ismael, decidieron bautizarla bajo el nombre de "El". Pronto, el continente fue nombrado como "Elios" en honor a la gema que les había salvado de la oscuridad.

El continente de Elios había sido una tierra que siempre había estado bajo la influencia de los demonios, desde hace mucho tiempo. En un bosque oscuro al norte del continente, donde se había instalado la gema de "El", una energía oscura se filtraba a través de una brecha en la dimensión que había aparecido de forma irregular en el bosque, convirtiendo a los animales del bosque en violentos monstruos. Un día una gran cantidad de oscuridad se filtró por la brecha en la dimensión, corrompiendo a un gran número de animales que habitaban el bosque, los cuales comenzaron a atacar a las personas. Y cuando el pueblo de Elios se encontraba temblando del miedo contra la pared, un general de un ejército que utilizaba el sol como emblema de su ejército, llevo a su ejército contra los monstruos y los derroto. Aquel general no solo era un hábil guerrero, sino que también podía utilizar la energía de "El" para combatir.

Después de ese incidente, más personas capaces de utilizar el poder de "El" comenzaron a aparecer. Ismael les había concedido el poder de controlar la energía de "El" a aquellos que se habían establecido cerca de la gema de "El". La gente común comenzó a seguirlos y admirarlos, rápidamente les convirtieron en sus líderes. A partir de ese momento, las personas capaces de usar la energía de "El" fueron nombradas "Elianos". Los Elianos prosperaron y establecieron un reino, el cual bautizaron como "Reino Eliano".

Bajo la guía de los Elianos, la civilización comenzó a desarrollarse gradualmente. "El" tenía poderes muy asombrosos. Los Elianos decidieron enseñar a las personas normales como utilizar la energía de "El", y se convirtieron en una brillante "Civilización Eliana".

Entre los Elianos hubo algunos que sobresalían en la teoría y aplicación de la energía de "El" energética, los cuales fueron bautizados como "Devrianos". A diferencia de los Elianos, los Devrianos superaban a los Elianos en cuanto a su capacidad para manipular la energía de "El" a través de medios mecánicos.

Su tecnología comenzó a avanzar, por lo que un Devriano genio conocido como, Adrián Nasod, utilizo un código para crear un dispositivo a base de la energía de "El", pero que fuese capaz de moverse por voluntad propia. Estos dispositivos más tarde serian nombrados por su creador como los "Nasods". Con un mayor desarrollo, las I.A´s centrales llamadas, Adán y Eva, crearon una segunda generación de Nasods.

Los Nasods y Devrianos podrían lograr grandes hazañas juntos. Su capital, la ciudad de Elianode, fue construida en los cielos defendidos por la ciudad del cielo, Aero City.

Reyes y Devrianos desafiaron a los dioses y trataron de mostrarles su propio carácter sagrado mediante la construcción de una ciudad en el cielo, ubicada en otra dimensión. Esta ciudad fue bautizada como "Elysion".

Los Nasods hechos por el hombre no podían distinguir el orden de las cosas. Y debido a la codicia humana, el poder de "El" comenzó a deteriorarse. Y conforme se creaban más y más Nasods, el poder de "El" se deterioró y el continente nuevamente fue sumido en oscuridad.

Con el fin de proteger a los Nasods, Adán provoco una guerra con los humanos. ¿El motivo de la guerra? El deterioro del poder de "El". A esta guerra más tarde se le conocería como la "Guerra Nasod".

Para evitar los ataques de los Nasod, los seres humanos drenaron el poder de "El" que alimentaba los cuerpos mecánicos de los Nasods y de esta forma, obtuvieron la victoria. La guerra termino y Adán dejo de funcionar.

La producción de Nasods se detuvo y el mar se extendió sobre la tierra, dividiéndola. Todo el mundo comenzó a temblar y se desmoronaba, sin embargo una mujer revivió el poder de "El" con el mismo poder de Ismael. No se sabe concretamente como es que logro recuperar el poder de "El", pero es seguro que fue gracias a una diosa que lograron salvarse ese día.

Aquellos que sobrevivieron al ambiente áspero y la oscuridad causada por el deterioro del poder de "El", comenzaron a reconstruir el continente junto a algunos Nasods que aún continuaban en funcionamiento. Desde el renacimiento del continente, la gente veneraba a aquella mujer como "La dama de El".

Todo el mundo se regocijo por el milagro bendito de la vida y comenzaron a preservar el poder que "La Dama de El" había dejado atrás. Para preservar el poder de "El" restante, se escogieron a distintas personas, los cuales serían los maestros y encargados de gobernar el poder de "El".

El primer maestro, maestro de fuego, su nombre era Rosso. El poder del fuego es el poder de la pasión, y ahí hay alegría para prevenir el desbordante poder del fuego.

El segundo maestro, maestro de la tierra, su nombre era Gaia. El poseía la calidad y la riqueza de la tierra, se encarga de proteger el continente de Elios.

El tercer maestro, maestro del agua, su nombre es Denif. Una combinación de frescura e inteligencia, controla el mar para que este no se derrame sobre la tierra.

El cuarto maestro, maestro del viento, su nombre es Ventus. El poder de la energía eólica mantiene el universo en movimiento.

El quinto maestro, maestro del sol, su nombre es Solace. Elios fue restablecido por el poder de la vida y el nacimiento de la energía del sol.

El sexto maestro, maestro de la luna, su nombre es Ebalon. El poder de la luna da a la gente la comodidad y la seguridad a Elios.

Cada maestro había sido dotado con diferentes habilidades, todo con el fin de utilizar la energía de "El" para gobernar Elios. Circulan energía de "El" para fertilizar la tierra mientras que calma la tormenta, dando origen de nuevo a los Nasods.

En Elios, existe un evento especial que se lleva a cabo una vez cada 3 años. Cuando el sol y la luna se convierten en uno, el cielo se oscurecerá y todas las criaturas vivientes podrán usar ese momento para relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. El propósito de este evento es relajar la energía natural de "El", para prosperar y unir a todos; fue llamado "Festival de la armonía". Este día fue de hecho, el más pacífico y tranquilo de toda la historia de Elios.

Ese aspecto tan natural y armónico, es de hecho, el momento más vulnerable de "El". Si "El" facilitase la circulación de la energía por sí misma, entonces estaría muy indefensa.

Durante el "Festival de la armonía", la torre de "El" había sido atacada por Solace, el maestro del fuego, quien sentía simpatía y sentimientos de amor por "La Dama de Él" y se encomendó a sí mismo a una misión para rescatarla.

Antes de que el "Festival de la armonía" terminase, los seguidores de Solace y aquellos que vigilaban la torre se enfrentaron en una disputa. Y en aquellas horas horrendas de disputa, "La Dama de El" se dio cuenta de que "El" se encontraba vulnerable y no podría superar la crisis. Hubo un tremendo escándalo y explosiones por doquier.

"La Dama de El" trato de proteger la gema de "El", pero justo cuando la roso con su mano, esta exploto en pequeños fragmentos que se dispersaron a lo largo de todo el continente de Elios.

La gran explosión causo que todos los fragmentos de la gema de "El" fuesen dispersados por todo el continente de Elios. Incluso se habían extendido hasta el desierto, grietas en las montañas y los ríos profundos en los pantanos. La civilización humana y Nasod había dejado de existir.

Los sobrevivientes solo podían respirar en lugares donde se hallaban incrustadas los fragmentos de la gema de "El". Por lo tanto, muchas personas comenzaron a residir en los lugares donde se encontraban fragmentos de la gema de "El". Pronto, un fuerte terremoto masivo dividió las tierras. Los temblores continuaron por varios meses, y esto condujo a la división del continente de Elios, partiéndolo en dos. Las comunidades se habían dividido y los maestros restantes se habían establecido en los lugares donde se encontraban los fragmentos más grandes de la gema de "El" con el fin de restaurar el poder de "El".

Debido a la división del continente, ambos lados optaron por bautizar nuevamente lo que ahora serian 2 continente distintos. El continente del norte, fue bautizado como "Lurensia", mientras que el otro se bautizó como "Fluone".

Aquellos que habían seguido a los maestros, sacrificaron sus vidas con el fin de restaurar el continente a aquello que antes solía ser. Sin embargo, los herederos continuaron esperando el regreso de "La Dama de Él".

El reino estaba lleno de seres malignos que robaban los fragmentos de "El" y otros, que trataban de proteger los fragmentos de "El".

Y así, el que fue alguna vez un gran reino se desmembró en pequeñas provincias independientes y autónomas.


	2. Capitulo 1

Pueblo de Ruben.

Ruben, una pequeña aldea situada en el norte de Lurensia. Por si misma, la aldea no tendría nada que destacar, sin embargo, había una cosa por la cual esta pequeña aldea resaltaba aun cuando era pequeña. Se trataba del gran "Árbol de El", un árbol que creció como resultado de uno de los fragmentos de "El". Y aunque el pueblo de Ruben era pequeño, se mantenía gracias a la energía suministrada por el "Árbol de El".

A las afueras del pueblo, se encontraba una casa, alejada del resto del pueblo. No era muy grande y pintada de blanco, con el tejado rojo. La casa se encontraba en una pradera justo antes de comenzar el gran bosque que rodeaba al gran "Árbol de El".

"¡Ha!"

Fue el grito de alguien que se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa de tejado rojo.

"¡Noventa y ocho…!"

Se trataba de un niño. Cabello rojo en punta. Ojos rojos. Vestia una camiseta de color beige con las mangas cortadas, shorts blancos algo sucios y rasgados. Sus brazos tenían vendas hasta los codos. Botas beige de piel con calcetas negras.

Era Elsword, uno de los habitantes del pueblo de Ruben.

"¡Noventa y nueve…!"

Sostenía en sus manos una gran espada de madera, la cual era mucho más grande que él. Cada vez que bajaba la espada levantaba polvo y cada vez que la levantaba casi se iba de espalda debido al tamaño y peso de la espada.

"¡Cien!"

Y con un último corte al aire, se dejó caer de espalda al suelo, jadeando y sudando. Miro el cielo azul mientras los abrasadores rayos del sol le golpeaban en los ojos, aunque a él no le molestaba el sol y simplemente uso su brazo para cubrirse.

Respiro hondo mientras masajeaba su brazo derecho.

Alzo la mirada y pudo ver una botella con agua a un par de pasos de él, se arrastró hasta ella, literalmente, y la tomo con sus manos, para después darle un gran sorbo, terminándose el agua por completo.

"¡Fuaa~!" exclamo mientras se rehidrataba "Sabe estupendo"

Miro nuevamente el cielo antes de mostrar una expresión seria.

" _Aun no…_ " pensó mientras alzaba su mano hacia el sol, apretando su puño " _Aun no es suficiente. Aún tengo un largo camino que recorrer si quiero ser como mi hermana…y mi padre_ "

Recordó los veloces y precisos movimientos de su mentora, su hermana mayor.

Su hermana mayor era de lejos, alguien muy famosa. No había nadie en el reino que no conociera su nombre. A una corta edad termino el trayecto del "El Search Party" en el menor tiempo posible con su sobresaliente fuerza y habilidad.

Su hermana había aprendido la maestría de la espada de su padre, un antiguo guerrero del reino de Velder. Domino las enseñanzas de su padre rápidamente al mismo tiempo que fue integrando su propio estilo. Sin embargo, no se sentía satisfecha con su nivel actual, por lo que decidió dejar Ruben y se aventuró por el mundo. Tres años después regreso a Ruben, portando el título de "Red Haired Knight" y siendo ahora, la líder de "Velder´s Red Knights".

"¡Elsword! ¡Elsword! ¡Elsword! ¡Ya es hora de comer!"

Una alegre voz le llamaba. Elsword tomo su espada y se levantó del suelo para proceder a girarse, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta trasera de su casa, que era de donde venía la voz.

Elesis, su hermana mayor. Brillante cabello rojo peinado en una coleta alta. Ojos rojos. Ella estaba agitando su mano para llamar la atención de su hermano menor, quien solo pudo suspirar mientras procedía a ir en dirección a su hermana.

"¿Pasa algo, Elsword?" pregunto Elesis ladeando la cabeza, curiosa

"¿Huh? No, no pasa nada" negó Elsword sonriendo

Disimuladamente había escondido sus brazos detrás de su espalda, evitando que su hermana los viese. Elesis observo como los brazos de su hermano menor temblaban ligeramente, miro nuevamente el rostro de su hermano, el continuaba sonriendo. Rio levemente y después procedió a entrar en la casa.

"El almuerzo de hoy es una carne rara que el jefe de la villa me entrego" dijo Elesis sonriendo "Seguro quedo deliciosa"

"¿Qué clase de carne es?" pregunto Elsword curioso

"Mmmm… lo olvide"

Elesis rasco su nuca como si hubiese sido sorprendida y después sonrió de forma radiante hacia su hermano, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de este.

"De cualquier forma, ¿Eso no es importante, o si?" pregunto Elesis sonriendo "Deberías comer mucho ¡Crecerás mas rápido de esa forma!"

Ese era un tema delicado, pues Elsword tenía un complejo con su estatura.

"¡Sí! ¡Ya sé que soy pequeño! ¡Gracias por recordármelo!" dijo Elsword cruzándose de brazos

Retiro la mano de su hermana y entro en la casa. Su hermana simplemente le siguió con la mirada.

Coloco la espada en un rincón y después fue a sentarse en una mesa de aspecto viejo, de madera. Sobre la mesa, había un plato de vidrio sobre el cual había una pieza de una irreconocible y ligeramente quemada carne.

"¿No esperas que coma esto, cierto?" pregunto Elsword mirando a su hermana

Elesis se sentó delante de él, con su propio plato de comida. Aunque había un tercer asiento, el cual permaneció vacío.

"Vamos, admito que se me paso un poco la mano con el fuego, pero te apuesto que quedo delicioso" dijo Elesis sonriendo

"No hagas apuestas que perderás…"

"Anda"

Elsword miro el trozo de carne.

GLUP

Trago saliva y tomando los cubiertos se dispuso a cortar un trozo para dar su primer bocado, pero, no fue tan fácil como pensó. La carne era increíblemente difícil de cortar, estaba usando toda su fuerza y no parecía que fuese a cortarse. El, quien estaba aprendiendo el arte de la espada, supo inmediatamente que ni con su espada podría cortar ese trozo de carne.

Tras varios intentos, finalmente fue capaz de cortar un trozo de la carne. Lo tomo con su tenedor y después se dispuso a tragarlo.

"Estuvo delicioso" dijo Elesis limpiándose la boca con una servilleta

" _¡¿Ya terminaste?!_ " pensó Elsword sorprendido

GLUP

Trago saliva nuevamente y miro el trozo de carne. Honestamente no parecía comestible y emanaba cierta aura asquerosa, pero su hermana se había esforzado en prepararlo para él, por lo que junto determinación e introdujo la carne en su boca.

Se quedó pálido al instante.

" _Si, masticar metal es más sencillo que esto_ " pensó Elsword

Elsword pensó en escupir el trozo de carne, pero en cuanto su hermana mayor noto lo que tenía pensado hacer, uso su increíble velocidad y se posiciono detrás de su hermano.

"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!" dijo Elesis sujetando la mandíbula de su hermano, evitando que escupiese la carne "¡Me esforcé mucho en hacerla! ¡No vas a tirarla!"

"¡Pero sabe mal!" dijo Elsword "¡No quiero!"

Y al final, su hermana le obligo a comerla, aun cuando este no quería.

"No creo que pueda usar mis dientes jamás después de esto" dijo Elsword sobando su quijada

"Vamos, no seas exagerado" dijo Elesis riendo, mientras lavaba los platos "No estuvo tan mal"

"No creo que debas continuar cocinando, hermana"

"¿Esa es forma de hablarte a tu querida hermana mayor quien se esforzó tanto en preparar esto?"

"Puedo cocinar mejor que tú, no necesitas cocinar"

"¿Eso fue un reto?"

"No, es un hecho"

"Bien, pues a partir de mañana tu preparas la comida"

"Claro" asintió Elsword riendo desde la silla

Tras terminar de lavar los platos, Elesis camino hasta su hermano y le abrazo por la espalda, causándole una sorpresa.

"¡¿Pa-Pasa algo, hermana mayor?!" pregunto Elsword alterado

"No, no es nada" negó Elesis dirigiendo su mirada hacia la tercera silla vacía "Es solo que, estaba pensando en papa…"

Elsword se tranquilizó y después sujeto la mano de su hermana.

El padre de ambos se había ido hace mucho tiempo para unirse al ejército del reino de Velder, en casa, los únicos que quedaron fueron los dos hermanos.

Gracias a que su padre había enviado una solicitud, los aldeanos se encontraban ayudando al par de hermanos en su vida diaria. Pero el espacio vacío que su padre había dejado al partir seguía siendo demasiado grande.

"Mañana te ayudare con tu entrenamiento" dijo Elesis sonriendo

"Si" asintió Elsword

Elsword se puso de pie, separándose de su hermana.

"Iré a continuar entrenando" dijo Elsword tomando la espada del rincón "Hermana, deberías descansar"

"Oye, oye" dijo Elesis sonriendo mientras apretaba su puño "Sé que solo han pasado unas semanas desde que regrese, pero no por eso quiere decir que he perdido mi fortaleza"

"¿Y que harás entonces?"

"Iré a darme una vuelta por el pueblo"

"Entiendo…"

Elsword se dispuso a salir al patio trasero.

"Y ten cuidado, no vayas a lastimarte los brazos por sobre exigirte" dijo Elesis soltando una risita

Elsword simplemente tuvo un ligero tic en su ceja mientras procedía a salir de la casa. Elesis suspiro mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura y caminaba hacia un mueble ubicado al lado de la puerta de adelante, sobre dicho mueble se encontraba una foto.

"No tienes idea de cuanta falta nos haces…" susurro Elesis mirando la foto "Padre…"

Tomo un bolso de tela beige y después salió de la casa, en dirección al pueblo.

Tras llegar al pueblo, Elesis fue recibida por una mujer de cabello rosa y corto.

"Ann" dijo Elesis saludándole con la mano

"Hola, Elesis" saludo Ann con una sonrisa "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Nada en especial, simplemente quería despejar la mente un poco"

"Bueno, es entendible"

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues teniendo al cabezota de tu hermano molestando todo el día, es entendible que quieras relajarte un poco" rio Ann

"Bueno, eso en cierta parte" dijo Elesis sonriendo falsamente

"¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Elesis!"

Elesis se giró al escuchar otra voz y al hacerlo, vio de quien se trataba.

"Alcalde Hagus" dijo Elesis saludándole con la mano "¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar" rio Hagus sobando su barba "¿Cómo estuvo la carne?"

"Estuvo deliciosa, gracias por el regalo"

"Ni lo menciones, tu padre hiso mucho por mi cuando éramos jóvenes. ¿Y qué le pareció a tu hermano?"

"Bueno…" Elesis desvió la mirada

"Jaja, como pensé no le gusto" rio Hagus

"Si…"

Los dos rieron.

"¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu hermano?" pregunto Ann "Después de no haberse visto por un tiempo, debe ser difícil"

"Bueno, si" Elesis bajo la mirada "Me fui por tres años y lo abandone, a veces es difícil entablar una conversación con él. Pero…"

Elesis alzo la mirada, sonriendo.

"Quiero hacer las cosas bien, y enmendar el tiempo perdido con mi amado hermano" dijo Elesis

Los tres sonrieron.

"Pues te deseo suerte" rio Ann "Elsword es un cabeza dura, no piensa en nada más que en peleas, peleas, peleas…"

"Podrá ser problemático, pero te deseo suerte" dijo Hagus sonriendo

"Gracias" agradeció Elesis

Después de hablar durante un rato, Elesis camino hasta llegar a un puente sobre un pequeño rio que fluía por el pueblo. Recargo sus codos sobre el barandal del puente y observo seriamente el agua fluir por el rio. Desde esa posición, se podía observar perfectamente el gran "Árbol de El".

Pudo ver a una persona parada al lado del rio, con una caña de pescar.

"Adams" dijo Elesis mirándole

"Oh, señorita Elesis" dijo Adams mirándole "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Simplemente quería despejar mi mente"

"¿Y el cabezota de tu hermano?"

"El continua entrenando en casa"

"Ya veo…"

Ambos guardaron silencio.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Adams

"¿Por qué la pregunta?" respondió Elesis mirándole

"Pareces…triste"

"¿Es así?" pregunto Elesis llevándose las manos al rostro "No pensé que fuese tan evidente"

"Bueno, el cabezota de tu hermano jamás podría notarlo"

"Ya veo…"

Elesis miro el rio con seriedad.

"Es solo que estaba pensando en padre…" dijo Elesis

"¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que se fue?" pregunto Adams

"Ya van más de 6 años"

"Eso es mucho tiempo"

"Si…"

Miro una ilusión de su hermano en el rio.

"Y es que, Elsword me recuerda mucho a papa…" dijo Elesis

"Es su hijo después de todo" dijo Adams

Elesis suspiro.

"Supongo que no es nada, simplemente un poco de nostalgia" dijo Elesis girándose para ver el lago con una sonrisa "Elsword es Elsword y papa es papa, así de sencillo"

"No podría haberlo dicho mejor" dijo Adams "¡Oh! ¡Tengo uno!"

Jalo su caña de pescar y saco un pez.

"Oh, ¿Y qué harás con él?" pregunto Elesis mirándole con interés

Adams puso al pescado de nuevo en el rio.

"Lo de siempre, devolverlo" dijo Adams

"¿Y entonces por qué pescas?" pregunto Elesis

"Porque es divertido"

" _Quedarse sentado a esperar no parece divertido_ " pensó Elesis " _Bueno, cada quien tiene sus propios hobbys_ "

Elesis se separó del barandal mientras veía el horizonte teñirse de color naranja.

"Supongo que es hora de volver, tengo que preparar la cena" dijo Elesis "Adiós, Adams"

"Hasta luego, señorita Elesis" despidió Adams

Elesis se despidió con la mano y después salió del pueblo, para proceder a ir hacia su propia casa.

"Elsword, ya regrese" dijo Elesis entrando en la casa "¿Elsword?"

Elesis busco por la casa, pero no pudo encontrar a su hermano menor. Noto que la espada de su hermano no se encontraba en el rincón de siempre, suspiro mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura.

Fue a la puerta trasera y la abrió, para salir al patio trasero, donde se encontraba su hermano.

"Elswo…"

Elesis se detuvo a media palabra.

Elsword se encontraba blandiendo su espada con fluidez y velocidad. Elesis estaba sorprendida, el blandía la espada con elegancia y poder, velocidad y gracia. El sudor del chico caía al suelo mientras este se movía por todo el patio, blandiendo la espada con velocidad.

Elsword daba volteretas hacia adelante mientras blandía su espada. Movimientos veloces complementados por un veloz juego de pies que le permitía moverse por todos lados con naturalidad y fluidez mientras blandía su gran espada.

"Ah"

Elsword se detuvo y miro a su hermana.

"¿Pasa algo, hermana mayor?" pregunto Elsword posando su espada sobre su hombro, casi cayéndose de espalda

Elesis tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, para negar con las manos.

"N-No, no es nada" dijo Elesis sonriendo "Es solo que estaba sorprendida, no tenía idea que podías moverte de esa forma"

"Si, bueno, es el resultado de mi entrenamiento diario" dijo Elsword mirando su espada "Te acostumbras al peso con el tiempo"

"En eso tienes razón"

Elesis miro como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

"Ya es tarde, es hora de cenar y después a dormir" dijo Elesis sonriendo

"Si…" asintió Elsword

Ambos entraron en la casa.

Elsword dejo la espada en el rincón de siempre. Elesis se dirigió a la cocina para proceder a preparar la cena, mientras que Elsword se sentaba en su asiento alrededor de la mesa.

Tras haber cenado, ambos hermanos procedieron a acostarse en sus respectivas camas. Y al igual que a la hora de la comida, una cama sobraba en casa, probablemente la cama del padre de ambos, la cual había quedado abandonada tras la partida de este.

"Elsword…" hablo Elesis "¿Estas dormido?"

"No" respondió Elsword "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nosotros…vamos a estar juntos"

Elsword simplemente se giró para ver a su hermana, acostada en la cama de al lado.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Elsword confundido

"Desde pequeño, te he descuidado por mi propio entrenamiento, debiste haberte sentido muy solo. En especial tras la partida de papa…" dijo Elesis mirándole

"Eso es…"

"Pero, ahora estoy aquí y voy a estar junto a ti siempre, te protegeré"

"Que me proteja mi hermana mayor es un poco…" dijo Elsword rascando su mejilla con vergüenza

"No hay nada de que sentirse avergonzado" rio Elesis "¿O es que no me quieres a tu lado?"

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, hermana mayor"

Elsword sonrió.

"Pero, me gusta estar contigo" dijo Elsword sonriendo

"Elsword…" Elesis sonrió "Y a mí también me gusta estar contigo…"

Ambos extendieron sus manos y se tomaron de la mano, debido a la cercanía de las camas era posible. Se miraron a los ojos, tenían los mismos ojos color rojo que habían heredado de su propio padre.

"A partir de ahora, vamos a estar juntos" dijo Elesis sonriendo

"Si" asintió Elsword

Sonriendo, ambos cerraron sus ojos para segundos después caer profundamente dormidos. Y aunque estaban dormidos, no se soltaron de las manos en toda la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Elesis se encontraba dormida en su cama, boca arriba. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba descobijado mientras que ella roncaba cual hombre adulto, justo como un guerrero. Entonces, un olor llego a la nariz de Elesis.

SNIFF SNIFF

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y levanto de su cama. Camino hasta la cocina y pudo ver a su hermano parado sobre un banco delante de la estufa con un delantal puesto, el delantal que ella usaba al cocinar.

"Elsword…" dijo Elesis mirándole

"Ah" Elsword le miro por encima de su hombro "Veo que despertaste, hermana mayor"

"Si, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿No quedamos en que yo cocinaría a partir de hoy?"

"Pensé que era una broma"

"Pues no lo era"

Elesis tomo asiento alrededor de la mesa y espero unos segundos. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Elsword le sirvió su desayuno, el cual consistía en un huevo acompañado por un trozo de carne que honestamente, se veía delicioso.

"Esto es…" dijo Elesis observando el plato con sorpresa

"Son huevos y la poca carne que no quemaste ayer" dijo Elsword sentándose en el asiento delante de su hermana, con su propio desayuno

"¿Cómo es que tu pudiste hacer esto?"

"¿Eso fue un insulto?"

"No, es solo que…"

"He estado solo mucho tiempo" dijo Elsword mientras procedía a desayunar "Tuve que aprender a cocinar ya que papa y tú nunca estaban"

Elesis bajo la mirada.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Elesis

"No te lo estoy echando en cara, simplemente…." Elsword sonrió de forma burlona "Es para que veas que soy mejor cocinando que tú, hermana mayor"

Elesis arqueo una ceja.

"Oh, ¿Enserio?" pregunto Elesis sonriendo

"Tu dímelo" dijo Elsword incitándole a comer

Elesis tomo los cubiertos y se dispuso a probar la comida que su hermano menor había preparado. Tan pronto intento cortar un trozo de carne, noto la diferencia, pues a diferencia de la carne que ella había preparado, esta vez fue sencillo cortar la suave y jugosa carne. Muy diferente de la que ella había preparado.

Tomo el trozo con tenedor y lo introdujo en su boca.

"¿Y qué tal?" pregunto Elsword mientras comía su propio desayuno

Elesis se mantuvo en silencio mientras continuaba comiendo.

"Esta bueno" dijo Elesis masticando mientras desviaba la mirada

"¿Solo bueno?" pregunto Elsword burlonamente

"M-Muy bueno, delicioso"

"Aunque para mi sabe normal"

"¿Enserio? ¿Cómo es que pudiste darle este sabor?"

"Sucede que yo si se cocinar, a diferencia de alguien más…"

Elesis inflo sus mejillas mientras continuaba comiendo el delicioso desayuno que su hermano menor había preparado.

"Estuvo delicioso" dijo Elesis tras terminar el desayuno, dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y limpiando su boca con una servilleta

Elsword tomo los platos de ambos y procedió a lavarlos.

"¿Qué harás?" pregunto Elesis mirándole

"Lo de siempre, entrenar" dijo Elsword

"Oh, es cierto, dije que te ayudaría hoy, ¿Verdad?"

"Si"

"En ese caso hagámoslo, quiero probar tu fuerza" dijo Elesis sonriendo

Elsword asintió sonriendo mientras terminaba de lavar los platos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos hermanos habían salido de su casa para ir al patio trasero de la misma. Ambos sostenían en sus manos grandes espadas de madera, con unos metros separándoles mientras se veían entre ellos.

"¿Listo?" pregunto Elesis sonriendo

"Cuando quieras" dijo Elsword

"No te sobre exijas"

"No lo haré"

Ambos se miraron seriamente.

Usando un veloz juego de pies, ambos avanzaron hacia el otro con agilidad y rapidez, encontrándose el uno con el otro.

SLASH

Ambos lanzaron sus cortes, causando que sus espadas impactasen generando un gran golpe. Tras dar el primer golpe, Elesis ataco a Elsword, utilizando su increíble velocidad logro posicionarse detrás de este y atacarle, pero Elsword respondió dando una voltereta hacia adelante para esquivar el ataque. Tras re-incorporarse después de la voltereta, fue hacia su hermana, atacándole en varias ocasiones, aunque su hermana cubrió todos los ataques de su hermano menor e incluso desvió algunos.

"Ataques muy amplios" dijo Elesis desviando el ataque de Elsword hacia a un lado

Debido al desvió, Elsword se fue de paso y casi se cae, pero se mantuvo girándose y poniéndose en guardia nuevamente mientras su hermana le miraba.

"Tu ataque es muy lento, pero fuerte" dijo Elesis mirándole "Debes mejorar tu velocidad"

"Ya lo sé" dijo Elsword

"Entiendo…"

Elesis desapareció de donde se encontraba y lo que le re-emplazo fue una pequeña nube de polvo. Elsword abrió sus ojos cual platos al mismo tiempo que se giraba para ver como su hermana mayor le atacaba desde atrás. Apretó los dientes y coloco la espada delante de él recibiendo el ataque de su hermana con la espada y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

"Tienes que buscar aberturas en el ataque de tu oponente" dijo Elesis apareciendo delante de su hermano

Elsword tenía los ojos abiertos al tope, analizando cuidadosamente todos y cada uno de los ataques de su hermana mayor, recibiéndolos de la mejor forma posible, evitando el mayor daño posible y manteniendo su postura defensiva.

Elesis alzo su espada para dar un golpe desde arriba, Elsword afilo la mirada y aprovecho la pequeña abertura que su hermana había dejado. Justo antes de que su hermana diese el golpe, Elsword giro hacia la derecha, esquivando el golpe de su hermana, después ataco la espada de su hermana, haciendo que esta quedase expuesta.

"Bien pensado, pero…"

Elesis utilizo el impulso del golpe de Elsword para girar sobre si y propinar un poderoso corte hacia Elsword. Elsword solo pudo apretar los dientes mientras usaba su espada para cubrirse del poderoso ataque de su hermana mayor.

SLASH

Fue un golpe seco que le hiso retroceder varios pasos arrastrando los pies. Pudo notar como su espada de madera se había agrietado un poco debido a la fuerza del golpe de su hermana. Alzo la mirada para ver a su hermana mayor verle.

"Tienes una buena defensa, Elsword" dijo Elesis sonriendo

"Gracias" dijo Elsword sonriendo mientras se ponía en guardia nuevamente

Elesis nuevamente desapareció y Elsword inmediatamente se agacho, esquivando un corte de su hermana, que ahora se encontraba detrás de él. Elsword se giró y ataco las piernas de su hermana, quien esquivo el ataque dando un salto y usando el mismo salto para atacar desde arriba.

Elsword uso su espada para cubrirse del ataque de su hermana, pero el ataque había sido demasiado fuerte.

"Tsk" Elsword chasqueo la lengua mientras colocaba una rodilla en el suelo

Desvió la espada de su hermana mayor hacia a un lado y ataco nuevamente al torso, aunque su hermana simplemente retrocedió levemente esquivando de esta forma el ataque. Elsword recupero su guardia y esta vez, el comenzó el ataque.

Elesis observo sorprendida. Elsword comenzó a mover los pies velozmente hasta que instantes después, genero una especie de ilusión en la que había dos Elsword, los cuales atacaron a Elesis.

" _Ese juego de pies…_ " pensó Elesis sonriendo " _Es mío_ "

Elesis le imito, generando una ilusión de ella misma y atacando a su hermano.

Ambos se encontraron delante del otro, lanzando múltiples cortes el uno contra el otro, contrarrestándose y continuando atacando el uno contra el otro. Elsword mantenía muy bien el ritmo, pero de vez en cuando uno de los cortes de Elesis le rosaba los hombros, brazos y costillas, si fuese una verdadera pelea con espadas reales, ya estaría muy dañado y sangrando.

"Tu forma de pelear es peligrosa" dijo Elesis "No estás pensando en tu seguridad"

"Solo necesito derrotar al oponente antes de que el me derrote a mí, así de simple" dijo Elsword

Elesis afilo la mirada.

¡SLASH!

Un veloz y poderoso corte hiso volar la espada de manos de Elsword, quien simplemente abrió sus ojos cual platos al ver que ya no estaba sujetando nada entre sus manos. Elesis lanzo una fuerte patada a su hermano, quien uso sus brazos, colocándolos en forma de X delante de su pecho, recibiendo el golpe de su hermana.

¡POOWWW!

Elsword salió despedido hacia atrás, giro mientras se arrastraba y nuevamente se puso de pie. Sus brazos estaban temblando debido a la fuerza de la patada de su hermana. Miro a su derecha y pudo ver la espada de madera a unos pasos de él.

"No me gusta la forma en que peleas, Elsword" dijo Elesis mirándole seriamente "Si esto fuese una verdadera pelea, ya estarías muerto"

Elsword simplemente sobo sus brazos hasta que dejaron de temblar, respiro hondo y fue hacia su espada de madera.

"Continuemos" dijo Elsword poniéndose en guardia

"Elsword…" dijo Elesis negando con la cabeza "No, nos detendremos por ho…"

Ambos hermanos sintieron una especie de escalofrió. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron y comenzaron a temblar de la nada. Miraron en dirección al gran "Árbol de El" y pudieron ver como este se iluminaba momentáneamente, como si estuviese dando alguna especie de señal.

"Esto es…" dijo Elesis mirando su propia mano temblar

Elesis corrió hacia la parte de enfrente de su casa, siendo seguida por su hermano menor.

La casa de ambos se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo Ruben, por lo que solo era necesario alejarse unos metros para salir de aquello conocido como Pueblo Ruben y comenzara una desértica planicie desolada y terrosa, la cual se encontraba en ese estado debido a que el poder del "Árbol de El" no llegaba ahí.

"Eso es…" dijo Elesis afilando la mirada para ver las lejanías

En aquel terreno desértico y desolado, pudo ver una especie de brecha en la dimensión, de la cual oscuridad comenzó a emanar.

"Un portal…" dijo Elesis abriendo sus ojos cual platos

Y en ese instante, algo comenzó a salir del portal. Elsword y su hermana mayor simplemente pudieron observar mientras comenzaban a sudar con nervios y a temblar de miedo, debido a que aquello que se encontraba saliendo del portal era algo que se había originado en la oscuridad.

Demonios.

Y no eran unos cuantos, sino una increíble horda de demonios, casi parecía un ejército de cientos y cientos de demonios. Todos caminando en dirección al pueblo de Ruben, no, para ser más exactos, todos caminando hacia donde Elesis se encontraba.

"Imposible, se supone que el poder de "El" impide la entrada de los demonios" dijo Elsword sorprendido "¿Cómo es que ellos están aquí?"

"No lo sé, pero…" Elesis afilo la mirada "Aquel que los comanda…"

Elesis enfoco su mirada en aquel demonio que comandaba al enorme ejército de demonios.

Era un demonio de gran altura, de complexión musculosa. Cabello blando y largo, su cabeza tenía dos cuernos negros con azul, aunque el cuerno derecho estaba roto. Vestia una armadura negra con una capa negra de interior azul. El cuerpo de este demonio emanaba una energía color azul. Este demonio, arrastraba por la tierra una enorme espada con dientes en los costados, como una especie de cierra.

"Scar" dijo Elesis sonriendo falsamente

"¿Y quién es el?" pregunto Elsword

"Papa me hablo de el" dijo Elesis "Él estuvo en el ataque a Velder hace años"

Elesis se giró y entro rápidamente a la casa. Miro por todos lados y entonces enfoco su mirada en una espada, su espada. Larga y pesada, la espada que había utilizado cuando viajo por el mundo. La tomo y salió de la casa, y ahora con su espada en mano, afilo la mirada mientras se ponía en guardia.

"¿Q-Que vas a hacer, hermana mayor?" pregunto Elsword

"Voy a retenerlos el mayor tiempo posible" dijo Elesis seria "Elsword, tu ve y advierte a los aldeanos de Ruben, diles que evacuen hacia Elder lo más rápido posible"

"¡No!"

Elesis miro a su hermano confundida.

"¡Yo también voy a pelear!" dijo Elsword apretando los puños

"¡No puedes!" grito Elesis mirándole "¡Nunca has enfrentado nada así! ¡Esto no es como los entrenamientos, Elsword! ¡Puedes morir!"

"¡No me importa! ¡Voy a pelear!"

PLAF

Una bofetada giro la visión de Elsword, propinada por su hermana.

"Hermana…" dijo Elsword sobando su mejilla

"S-Si algo te pasara a ti, yo…" Elesis bajo la mirada, apretando su puño y temblando "Jamás me lo perdonaría"

"Pero…"

"¡Vete! ¡Tienes que advertirles a los aldeanos!" exclamo Elesis mirándole "¡Por favor…! ¡Por favor, Elsword!"

Elsword miro la enorme horda de demonios que se acercaban lentamente, estaban muy cerca ya de su casa. Apretó los puños mientras bajaba la mirada, mordiéndose el labio asintió.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, tu hermana mayor es muy fuerte" dijo Elesis sonriendo, mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de su hermano menor "Puedo manejarlo"

Elsword asintió en silencio.

"Ahora ve, por favor…"

Elsword se giró y comenzó a correr, en dirección al pueblo dispuesto a advertirles de la horda de demonios que les amenazaba. Elesis simplemente pudo observar como su hermano desaparecía en la distancia, sonrió y después miro hacia adelante.

"Justo a ti te estaba buscando"

Elesis lo encaro.

Parado delante de ella, se encontraba el enorme demonio Scar, observándole fijamente con una expresión seria.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Elesis mirándole seriamente "¿Y puedo saber por qué?"

"He estado recorriendo todo Elios, buscando guerreros dignos de reclutar para el ejercito del inframundo" dijo Scar sonriendo "Y tu eres uno de esos guerreros, he venido a reclutarte en nuestro ejército, pequeña"

"Lo siento, pero tendré que declinar esa oferta" rio Elesis "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve con mi querido hermano menor, no pienso abandonarlo de nuevo"

"¿Es así…?"

Elesis noto como la horda de demonios comenzaba a rodearla a ella y Scar. Alzo la mirada para ver como Scar procedía a sujetar su enorme espada con ambos brazos, colocándose en guardia y observando fijamente a Elesis con seriedad.

"Entonces tendré que llevarte por la fuerza…" dijo Scar

Elesis afilo la mirada.

" _Son muchos, incluso para mi_ " pensó Elesis " _Pero, si dejo que alguno de ellos se vaya, podrían lastimar a Elsword o a cualquier otro, y eso…_ "

El cuerpo de Elesis comenzó a emanar una energía roja.

" _Es imperdonable_ " pensó Elesis seria

"Ohh, una Eliana" dijo Scar

Elesis deslizo dos dedos por todo el filo de su espada mientras respiraba hondo. Cuando termino, el filo de la espada se ilumino de un color rojo vivo. Elesis abrió sus ojos y miro directamente a Scar quien le veía con una sonrisa engreída.

"Entonces…" dijo Elesis "Comencemos con esto…"

Scar sonrió.

Ambos se miraron seriamente el uno al otro.

Apretaron con fuerza la empuñadura de sus espadas y lanzaron un poderoso y veloz corte en uno contra el otro.

¡SLASH!

Ambas espadas impactaron.

¡CLANG!

Chispas y luz era lo que surgía del poderoso choque de sus espadas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Elsword recién acababa de llegar al pueblo y al verle tan agitado, todos fueron a verle preocupados.

"¿Qué sucede, Elsword?" pregunto Hagus angustiado

"De-Demonios…" dijo Elsword recuperando el aliento "Un ejército completo"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo Ann sorprendida "¡¿C-Como fue que…?!"

"No lo sé, mi hermana mayor me dijo que les dijera que evacuaran hacia Elder"

"¿Y dónde está ella?"

"Ella, dijo que los detendría el mayor tiempo posible…"

Los presentes simplemente apretaron los puños.

"¡No se diga más! ¡Vamos a obedecer las órdenes de Elesis! ¡No dejemos que su esfuerzo sea en vano!" exclamo Hagus "¡Todos! ¡Tomen lo que necesiten y pónganse en camino a Elder! ¡Adviertan a Lowe! "

Rápidamente todos tomaron sus cosas importantes y procedieron a irse de su pueblo, para ir en camino hacia la villa de Elder.

Mientras caminaba, uno de los hombres que cargaba una espada en su espalda sintió como un peso en su espalda era retirado, y no había sido imaginario, la espada que siempre llevaba en su espalda había sido tomada, por Elsword. Tras tomar la espada, Elsword comenzó a correr.

"¡Ey! ¡¿Adónde vas, Elsword?!" exclamo el hombre mirándole

"¡Tengo que ayudar a mi hermana!" respondió Elsword "¡Te la regreso después!"

"¡No puedes…!"

Fue en vano, pues Elsword no le hiso caso y continuo su camino hacia su casa, donde Elesis se encontraba batallando contra la horda de demonios y su comandante, Scar.

* * *

Y mientras tanto.

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

Demonios salían despedidos por todos lados, veloces y poderosos cortes eran los responsables de mandarles a volar y dejarles fuera de combate al instante, propinados por la legendaria "Red Haired Knight", Elesis.

Ella se encontraba justo en el centro de una enorme horda de demonios que le atacaban múltiples veces con espadas afiladas que buscaban a travesarle y cortarle, pero ella, utilizando su increíble velocidad y fuerza, esquivaba y contraatacaba con poder, derrotando a todo demonio que se atreviese a atacarla.

"¡No lo haces nada mal!"

Scar dio un salto enorme y ataco a Elesis desde arriba. Elesis, quien estaba ocupada lidiando con unos demonios que le atacaban, observo cuidadosamente la espada de Scar venir hacia ella. Afilo la mirada y con un movimiento de pies, se movió hacia a un lado, causando que la espada de Scar pasara justo unos centímetros a su lado, aplastando a sus propios compañeros con el poder de la espada.

Tras haber atacado, Elesis observo como Scar había dejado la espada atascada en el suelo debido al poder de su ataque. El filo de su espada se ilumino y comenzó a correr, usando la espada de Scar como una especie de rampa, con la cual dio un salto y ataco directamente la cabeza de su enemigo.

¡CLANG!

Fue un potente impacto. Aunque, su ataque no había impactado con éxito, pues Scar había usado uno de sus brazos para cubrir el ataque y debido a la armadura que vestía, el ataque no le hiso daño alguno.

Tras haber fallado su ataque, Elesis pateo el rostro de Scar con fuerza, usando el rostro de este como apoyo para dar un gran salto hacia atrás y tomar cierta distancia de Scar y la horda de demonios.

"Eres bastante fuerte" dijo Scar sonriendo "Para ser una humana"

"Y tu muy débil, para ser el comandante de los demonios" dijo Elesis con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla

Scar arqueo una ceja.

"Ya he tenido suficiente de ti" dijo Scar

Elesis apretó la empuñadura de su espada, tiñendo el filo de su espada con un brillante color escarlata. Scar desenterró su espada y ataco nuevamente a Elesis.

¡CLANG!

Elesis contrarresto el ataque con un potente espadazo que causo que Scar quedase expuesto en la zona del torso. Elesis afilo la mirada y ataco el torso de Scar, lanzando múltiples cortes.

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

Todos sus ataques fallaron, pues debido a la armadura de Scar, no había sufrido daño alguno. Elesis rechino los dientes al ver que su espada no surtía efecto, por lo que esta vez corrió velozmente y usando sus piernas, impacto un poderoso golpe en el torso de Scar.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

Scar sintió la fuerza del golpe y fue forzado a arrastrar los pies un par de metros hacia atrás. Tras detenerse, Scar examino su armadura notando que esta estaba levemente cuarteada por los ataques de Elesis.

"Si tuvieras un mejor equipo, quizás podrías haber lo logrado" dijo Scar riendo

Elesis noto como nuevamente era rodeada por una horda de demonios.

" _Aún son muchos…_ " pensó Elesis cerrando los ojos " _No creo que pueda hacerlo…_ "

Elesis recordó a su hermano.

" _Por lo menos…_ " Elesis sonrió " _Él va a estar bien_ "

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

El sonido de espadazos llamo la atención de Elesis y Scar, quienes dirigieron su mirada al origen del sonido del metal chocando. Pudieron observar como algunos demonios salían volando y segundos después, los demonios cayeron al suelo mostrando la silueta de Elsword.

"¡Elsword!" exclamo Elesis abriendo los ojos cual platos

"¡Hermana mayor!" grito Elsword jadeando

Elsword fue atacado por los demonios a su alrededor, este recibió los ataques cubriéndose con la espada y fue forzado a entrar al círculo donde Elesis y Scar se encontraban, arrastro los pies hasta quedar detrás de su hermana, encarando la horda de demonios.

"¡¿Por qué regresaste, Elsword?!" pregunto Elesis enojada "¡Te dije que te fueras! ¡¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?!"

"Yo…" Elsword hablo "No recuerdo mucho sobre papa…"

Elesis le miro por encima de su hombro.

"Algunas veces ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder recordar su rostro. Pero, si hay algo que recuerdo bien, es que…" Elsword miro a su hermana, sonriendo "Papa nos dijo que siempre estuviéramos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, ¿No?"

"Elsword…" Elesis asintió "Eres un idiota, enserio…"

"Si, pero soy tu idiota hermano"

"No podría haberlo dicho mejor"

Ambos apretaron la empuñadura de sus espadas.

"Además, ya sabes lo que padre siempre dice" dijo Elsword sonriendo "¿No?"

"Si…" asintió Elesis sonriendo

Ambos afilaron la mirada mientras se disponían a enfrentarse a sus adversarios, Elesis enfrentaría a Scar mientras que Elsword le cubriría la espalda encarando a la horda de demonios. Ambos sonrieron justo antes de lanzarse al ataque y exclamaron al unísono:

"¡No hay nada que un afilado trozo de metal no pueda vencer!"

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

Veloces y poderosos cortes propinados por los hermanos tomaron con la guardia baja a los demonios. Scar recibió una ráfaga de cortes, poderosos y precisos por parte de Elesis directo al torso, todos en el mismo sitio, buscando destruir la armadura.

Elsword usando su fuerza física, más que su velocidad, se enfrentó a la horda de demonios venciéndoles con poderosos golpes que impactaba desde los puntos vulnerables, moviéndose velozmente con un juego de pies que había aprendido de su mentora, su querida hermana mayor.

" _Esto es…_ " pensó Scar lanzando un espadazo a Elesis

¡SLASH!

Elesis esquivo el espadazo agachando la cabeza. Alzo la mirada y fijo su mirada en Scar, lanzando poderosos cortes.

¡CLANG!

¡CLANG!

Scar nuevamente sintió el castigo de Elesis sobre su torso.

CRACK

Un pedazo de su armadura cayó al suelo.

" _Se está volviendo más rápida y fuerte_ " pensó Scar usando su espada para cubrirse de los ataques de Elesis " _¿Es por ese pequeño?_ "

"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!" exclamo Elesis

¡CLANG!

Un poderoso golpe por parte de Elesis retiro la espada de Scar con poder, dejando el torso de Scar nuevamente expuesto. Elesis al ver esa abertura, continuo su castigo sobre el torso de la armadura, ya la había cuarteado y si continuaba de esa forma, la rompería rápidamente.

Un demonio ataco a Elesis por la espalda y Scar sonrió, sin embargo Elesis ni siquiera se molestó en girarse y se dispuso a atacar a Scar.

¡CLANG!

Antes de que pudiese impactar, Elsword cubrió el ataque del demonio hacia su hermana, para después empujarle y propinarle un fuerte combinación de cortes que le mandaron a volar en contra de los otros demonios, tumbando a algunos.

"Te encargo mi espalda" dijo Elesis sonriendo

"Si…" dijo Elsword sonriendo

Elesis fue hacia Scar.

" _Ya veo_ " pensó Scar sonriendo " _Es debido a ese mocoso…_ "

Scar tomo su espada.

" _Lo quitare del camino…_ "

Elesis se apresuró hacia Scar buscando continuar atacando la armadura del demonio para poder derrotarle, pero cuando lanzo su corte, esta vez el ataque fallo, pues Scar ya no se encontraba delante de ella.

Agitada se giró y observo como Scar avanzaba velozmente en dirección a su hermano menor.

Elsword se encontraba enfrentando a diversos demonios al mismo tiempo, esquivando y bloqueando ataques para después contraatacar con fuerza y mandarles a volar. Y aunque la situación en la que se encontraba no era la mejor del mundo, estaba sonriendo.

Estaba feliz.

" _Finalmente…_ " pensó Elsword sonriendo " _Estoy peleando junto a mi hermana, los dos juntos, hombro a hombro…_ "

¡CLANG!

Elsword golpeo a un demonio, mandándole a volar hacia atrás.

" _Finalmente logre alcanzarlos…_ " pensó Elsword " _Hermana…papa…_ "

"¡ELSWORD!"

Confundido por el aterrado grito de su hermana mayor, Elsword se giró solo para ver la enorme figura de Scar parado detrás de él, fue muy tarde cuando quiso reaccionar pues Scar ya le había atacado con su enorme espada y no era un ataque lento.

¡SLASH!

Elsword observo todo como si fuese cámara lenta. No había muchas opciones y las que había no eran muy esperanzadoras, pues no podía pensar en una forma de no recibir ese ataque. Observo el filo de la espada de Scar, iba a cortarle.

Entonces recordó, las palabras de su hermana mayor: " _Tu defensa es muy buena, Elsword_ ".

Invirtió el agarre de su espada y la posiciono delante de él. Contra todo pronóstico, Elsword se dispuso a recibir de lleno aquel golpe, usando una postura defensiva para resistir aquel poderoso ataque.

"¡No!" exclamo Elesis "¡Esquívalo! ¡Elsword!"

" _Muy tarde_ " pensó Scar riendo

Elsword apretó los dientes y los puños.

¡CLANG!

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Fue un impacto desgarrador. El suelo mismo se cuarteo ante el poderoso ataque de Scar, levantando una cortina de humo. Elesis simplemente pudo observar con ojos vacíos como el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano menor salía despedido fuera de la nube de polvo, arrastrándose junto a su espada.

"¡Elsword!" grito Elesis corriendo hacia el

Elesis se puso de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de su hermano pequeño. Sus brazos estaban lastimados al igual que sus piernas. Su cuerpo entero tenía rasguños y estaba sangrando por su cabeza.

"Elsword, Elsword…" decía Elesis a punto de estallar en llanto

"¡Jaja! ¡No puedo creer que haya intentado soportarlo!"

Elesis se giró con una mirada llena de rabia. Pudo observar como Scar salía de la nube de polvo, posando su enorme espada sobre su hombro. Ya no había más demonios, pues Scar se los había cargado con el ataque anterior.

"Es un idiota, eso es seguro" rio Scar "Pero, es valiente, eso lo reconozco"

Elesis se puso de pie, sosteniendo su espada.

"Solo espera un poco, Elsword" dijo Elesis sonriendo a su hermano "Voy a terminar con esto rápido y curare tus heridas"

Scar observo a Elesis con sorpresa. El cuerpo de Elesis había comenzado a emanar un aura de color rojo escarlata. Ella se giró para ver a Scar con una mirada sumida en rabia y procedió a caminar hacia su enemigo apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

" _Aura de la destrucción, al igual que el…_ " pensó Scar sonriendo "¡Interesante!"

Ambos cargaron el uno contra el otro.

¡CLANG!

Impactaron sus poderosos golpes contra la espada del otro, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

¡SLASH!

Scar ataco a Elesis, pero esta esquivo el ataque con facilidad para después avanzar mucho más rápido que anteriormente hacia Scar, posicionándose delante de él y lanzando una poderosa combinación de ataques directamente hacia el torso de Scar.

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

"Tsk" Scar rechino los dientes

CRACK

La armadura de Scar se estaba agrietando cada vez más.

Scar lanzo múltiples ataques con su enorme espada, pero todos fueron contrarrestados por Elesis con relativa facilidad, quien con una mirada seria continuo su castigo hacia el torso de Scar, quebrantando lentamente aquella durísima armadura que le impedía derrotar a su enemigo.

¡CRACK!

El sonido de cuarteo marco el distanciamiento. Elesis comenzó a jadear lentamente mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo, mientras que Scar observo como la armadura en su torso procedía a caerse a pedazos, dejando el torso de este vulnerable.

"Tsk" Scar rechino los dientes "Finalmente lo hiciste, pero…"

Scar sonrió.

"Ya estás muy débil como para derrotarme…" dijo Scar

Elesis jadeaba un poco, su visión se había puesto ligeramente nublada.

" _Maldición, use demasiada energía en poco tiempo_ " pensó Elesis jadeando y esforzándose por mantener sus ojos abiertos " _Por eso no me gusta usar la Aura de la destrucción_ "

Elesis se puso de pie usando su espada como soporte para no caer.

"Aunque fuiste una oponente formidable, me temo que has llegado a tu limite" rio Scar mientras dejaba caer su espada "Y me temo que este es el fin de nuestro enfrentamiento"

Elesis pudo ver como el cuerpo de Scar comenzaba a brillar y a expulsar una gran cantidad de energía, pero no era cualquier tipo de energía, sino la energía que caracterizaba a los demonios, energía demoniaca.

"Te derrotare y después te corromperé para que formes parte de nuestras filas" rio Scar

Elesis observo como Scar reunía una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca en sus manos, creando una gran esfera de energía.

" _Mis piernas no responden_ " pensó Elesis " _No podre esquivarlo_ "

La esfera de energía demoniaca continuaba aumentando.

" _Espero, que Elsword se encuentre bien_ " pensó Elesis sonriendo

Scar le miro con una expresión seria.

"Hasta luego, mocosa" dijo Scar

Elesis observo a Scar.

Scar se dispuso a disparar la energía demoniaca que había reunido. Elesis simplemente se resignó a recibir el ataque, pero justo antes de que Scar le atacase…

"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses…!"

Elesis abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se sorprendió mas al ver como su hermano pequeño atacaba a Scar.

"¡Elsword!" exclamo Elesis con alegría de que su hermano estuviese bien

"¡Tsk! ¡Mocoso…!" quejo Scar

"¡No te permito lastimar a mi hermana!" exclamo Elsword

Elsword coloco la espada delante de él y choco con toda su fuerza restante contra Scar. La esfera de energía demoniaca se convirtió en un poderoso rayo de energía que se dirigía hacia Elesis. Elesis simplemente observo como el rayo de energía paso justo por al lado de ella, fallando debido a la intervención de Elsword.

"¡Maldito mocoso…!" quejo Scar

Scar golpeo Elsword y le mando a volar, pero mientras salía despedidito, Elsword arrojo su espada hacia Scar, impactándole en el rostro y causando que este se cubriese el rostro por unos segundos.

"¡Hazlo! ¡Hermana!" exclamo Elsword

Elesis se puso de pie usando toda su determinación y fuerza de voluntad, no podía permitir que los esfuerzos de su querido hermano menor se desperdiciasen. Tomo su espada con fuerza y reunió una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerpo y espada.

Elesis avanzo velozmente hacia Scar y cuando estaba por llegar, dio un poderoso salto y apretó la empuñadura de su espada.

"¡Toma esto!" exclamo Elesis

¡SLASH!

Un veloz corte cortó a través del torso de Scar, Elesis se mantuvo en guardia mientras Scar retrocedía un par de pasos, llevándose una mano hacia la herida en su torso, la cual comenzó a sangrar rápidamente.

"J-Jejeje…" rio Scar "No cabe la menor duda…"

Elesis se apresuró hacia su hermano menor.

"¿Estas bien, Elsword?" pregunto Elesis mirándole con preocupación

"S-Si…"

Elsword intento levantarse pero le fue imposible, su hermana arrodillada a su lado le abrazo.

"Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, idiota" dijo Elesis

Elsword simplemente pudo sonreír.

TAP TAP

Ambos miraron fijamente a Scar, quien continuaba sangrando por la herida que Elesis le había hecho instantes antes.

"No cabe duda de que son los hijos de Elkashu" rio Scar

"Tu…" Elesis afilo la mirada "¿Cómo conoces el nombre de padre?"

"¿Qué cómo? Yo y el peleamos hace tiempo en Velder"

La revelación sorprendió al dúo de hermanos, que simplemente pudieron abrir sus ojos cual platos ante la sorpresa. Scar sonrió mientras apuntaba con su mano hacia su cuerno derecho, el cual estaba roto.

"Esto se lo debo a el" dijo Scar

"Me preguntaba quien lo había hecho, y resulta que fue padre" dijo Elesis riendo, aunque nerviosa "¿Viniste a atacarnos por resentimiento, eh?"

"No, yo solo busco guerreros dignos de servir a los demonios, eso es todo" rio Scar

Una brecha en la dimensión se abrió detrás de Scar.

"Yo me retirare por ahora, pero tengan por seguro que volveré" dijo Scar introduciéndose en la brecha, siendo consumido por la oscuridad que esta emanaba "Y cuando lo haga, será tu tumba"

Elesis simplemente pudo observar como Scar desaparecía.

Hubo silencio.

"Eso estuvo loco…" dijo Elsword en los brazos de su hermana mayor

"Si" asintió Elesis mirándole con una sonrisa "No lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda, idiota"

"J-Jajaja…"

Elsword sujeto su costilla.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Elesis preocupada

"N-No es nada, una herida solamente" dijo Elsword sonriendo

"Tenemos que llevarte a casa, necesito tratarte…"

"Si…"

Elesis tuvo que cargar a su hermano hasta su propia casa, la cual había recibido algunos daños por parte de los demonios, pero de alguna forma se había mantenido en pie. Elesis recostó a su hermano en su cama y procedió a tomar algunas vendas de un gabinete, ellos que practicaban el arte de la espada, eran propensos a lastimarse, por lo que estaban más que preparados para cualquier situación en la que necesitaran tratar heridas.

Tras terminar de vender las heridas en el cuerpo de su hermano, Elesis se sentó en la orilla del colchón, observando a su hermano que también le veía.

"Deberías descansar" dijo Elesis sonriendo

"Estoy bien" dijo Elsword sonriendo "Solo un poco cansado…"

"Descansa, cuando despiertes, aquí estaré…"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, puedes estar seguro de eso"

"Entonces…" Elsword cerro sus ojos "Te tomare la palabra…"

Elsword rápidamente se quedó dormido. Elesis se quedó un rato sentada a su lado, observándole dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sujeto la mano de su hermano y la acaricio contra su mejilla.

"Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, Elsword" dijo Elesis mientras comenzaba a llorar "Si algo te hubiera pasado, no sé qué habría echo…"

Acaricio la mejilla de su hermano.

"Pero, fue gracias a ti que pudimos salvarnos hoy. Eres un guerrero fiero y valiente, al igual que padre" dijo Elesis sonriendo

Elesis se tumbó en la cama de su hermano, acostándose junto a este y abrazándole con fuerza mientras un aura color azul comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo de ambos.

Lentamente las heridas en el cuerpo de Elsword comenzaron a curarse mientras que Elesis se encontraba profundamente dormida al igual que su hermano pequeño. Y rodeados por aquella cálida aura azul, ambos durmieron profundamente abrazados el uno al otro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Normalmente Elsword habría despertado mucho más tarde, pero debido al ataque de ayer de los demonios, su casa tenia algunos hoyos en los techos y de casualidad, uno de ellos dejo entrar un preciso rayo de luz que golpeo directamente los ojos de Elsword.

"¿Mmm?" Elsword despertó lentamente

Al despertar, se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a su hermana y ella le estaba abrazando a el.

"¡Aaaaahhhh!" grito Elsword "¡¿HE-HE-HERMANA MAYOR?!"

Elesis despertó lentamente debido al grito de su hermano.

"¿Qué pasa, Elsword?" preguntó Elesis bostezando mientras despertaba

"¡¿Q-Q-Que estás haciendo en mi cama?! ¡Además…!" Elsword le apunto, pero se detuvo al notar que su cuerpo ya no le dolía "¿Are? El dolor…"

"Aura de la vitalidad" dijo Elesis sonriendo "Es algo que aprenderás a controlar con el tiempo"

"En-Entiendo…"

Elsword le miro.

"¿Y? ¿Por qué estabas en mi cama?" pregunto Elsword

"¿Mmm? ¿Hay algo malo con eso? Antes dormíamos juntos todo el tiempo" dijo Elesis sonriendo "Recuerdo que no te me querías despegar y no me soltabas, eras tan lindo"

"Si, eso era antes"

"¿Y qué diferencia hay?"

"¡P-Pues que ya no soy un niño! ¡Y tú tampoco eres una niña!"

"¿Acaso planeas atacarme?"

"¡Diablos no!"

"Entonces no hay nada malo con que durmamos juntos" dijo Elesis sonriendo

Elsword simplemente suspiro mientras rascaba su nuca.

TOC TOC

Tocaron la puerta.

Elesis se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta para abrirla, al hacerlo pudo ver a un caballero vistiendo una armadura que tenía el emblema del ejercito de Velder.

"Señorita Elesis" dijo el caballero entregándole una carta a Elesis

"¿Una carta?" pensó Elesis tomando la carta y abriéndola

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Elsword acercándose

Elesis se mantuvo en silencio mientras leía la carta.

"¿Una carta?" pregunto Elsword curioso "¿Qué dice?"

"Dice que…" Elesis le miro con nervios "Necesitan apoyo en el reino de Velder y quieren que vaya a apoyarlos"

Elsword simplemente parpadeo varias veces incrédulo ante lo que su hermana le había dicho.

" _Ya decía yo que el ataque de ayer había sido demasiado repentino_ " pensó Elesis " _Entonces es cierto que los demonios están planeando algo grande…_ "

Elesis miro a su hermano.

"Tengo que irme ahora, Elsword"

Ella comenzó a moverse de forma apresurada por toda la casa.

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" exclamo Elsword mirando a su hermana mayor

Elesis, quien se encontraba moviéndose por toda su casa, se detuvo para ver como Elsword le miraba con determinación. Aunque, Elesis negó con la cabeza.

"No puedes, Elsword. ¿Tienes idea de qué clase de lugar es ese? Jamás dejaría que mi querido hermano fuese a esa clase de sitio, no puedes" negó Elesis

Ella procedió a empacar algunas cosas en una pequeña bolsa de tela beige. Y aunque Elsword noto que su hermana no bromeaba en lo absoluto con sus palabras, no desistió y avanzo hacia su hermana.

"¡Sé qué clase de lugar es! ¡Papa está luchando por nuestro bien y el del reino! ¡¿No es así?!" exclamo Elsword "¡Yo también voy a luchar y ayudare a papa! ¡Y ti también hermana! ¡Puedo hacerlo!"

Elesis escucho las palabras de su hermano en silencio, mientras continuaba empacando las cosas mientras pensaba profundamente. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

"No, aún es muy pronto para ti" negó Elesis

"¡E-Eso no es cierto! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Estoy listo! ¡No me he saltado el entrenamiento ni un solo día! ¡Además…! ¡Ayer lo hicimos muy bien! ¡Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo pelear!"

Elsword tomo la espada que había tomado "prestado" de aquel aldeano.

"Aunque no quieras, voy a ir" dijo Elsword

"¡Elsword!"

Elesis fue hacia él y le arrebato la espada de las manos y la arrojo lejos. Elsword simplemente observo a su hermana con sorpresa mientras esta le sujetaba de los hombros, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

"No puedes hacerlo, es muy peligroso. Ayer logramos hacerlo de suerte, casi mueres ayer" dijo Elesis con dolor "Si yo te dejara ir y algo te pasara, yo...jamás podría perdonármelo"

"Pero…"

"Por favor…"

Elesis abrazo a su hermano.

"Prométeme que te quedaras aquí y protegerás nuestro hogar hasta nuestro regreso, Elsword" dijo Elesis abrazándole con fuerza "Prométemelo por favor"

Elsword simplemente se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Apretó los puños y correspondió el abrazo de su hermana mayor mientras susurraba:

"…lo prometo…"

Se quedaron abrazados unos segundos.

Tras unos minutos, Elesis había terminado de empacar algunas barras de pan y botellas de agua en su mochila. Ya estaba lista para partir. Justo antes de salir, se giró para ver como su hermano veía el suelo. Ella camino hasta él y puso una mano sobre el hombro de él.

"Elsword…" dijo Elesis "Tu eres fue…"

TOC TOC

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada interrumpió a Elesis. Elesis trato de repetir lo que iba a decir, pero por más que abría su boca, las palabras no querían salir. Cerró su boca y retiro la mano del hombro de su hermano para proceder a abrir la puerta, donde le esperaba el caballero que le había traído la carta.

"Sir Elkashu…no, su padre la está esperando, señorita Elesis" dijo el caballero "¿Ya está lista?"

"Si, recién termine de prepararme" dijo Elesis asintiendo

"En ese caso, no esperemos más y pongámonos en marcha"

"Si…"

Elesis se dispuso a salir, pero justo antes de salir, puso una mano en el marco de la puerta y miro por encima de su hombro. Ahí se encontraba su pequeño hermano, observándole, ella sonrió levemente mientras se despedía con la mano.

"Ya me voy…Elsword"

Elsword asintió dos veces.

"No tienes que preocuparte, cuando regrese, estoy segura de que serás mucho más fuerte la próxima vez que nos encontremos, Elsword" dijo Elesis sonriendo "Mucho más fuerte que yo, ya no seré rival para ti…"

Elsword asintió y agito sus manos con una sonrisa falsa, como si no pudiese evitarse.

"Regresa a salvo, hermana"

Elesis le observo por unos segundos y después camino hacia su hermano, ella era más alta que él, por lo que le sujeto de las mejillas y forzándole a ponerse de puntillas…

CHU~

Elesis le beso en la mejilla, bastante cerca de los labios.

"Tu hermana es fuerte, claro que estará a salvo" dijo Elesis juntando su frente con la de su hermano "Estoy más preocupada por ti, tonto"

Elsword simplemente asintió.

"No lo olvides, debes comer 3 veces al día. Y no por el hecho de que no esté quiere decir que debas descuidar tu entrenamiento, debes continuar entrenando cada día sin falta, de otra forma no te volverás más fuerte" dijo Elesis sonriendo "Recuerda comer cosas nutritivas, de otra forma no crecerás. Si necesitas ayuda, pídesela a los aldeanos de Ruben, Lowe no dudara dos veces en ayudarte a entrenar y Hagus te ayudara en todo lo demás, ¿Entendido?"

"Ya lo sé, hermana" dijo Elsword

"Señorita Elesis" llamo el caballero desde la puerta "Ya es hora"

Elesis se separó de su hermano y le alboroto el cabello un poco.

"Tu hermana se va, Elsword" dijo Elesis con una sonrisa radiante "Voy a enviarte cartas, muchas de ellas"

"Si, suerte hermana" dijo Elsword despidiéndose

"Nos veremos después, querido hermano"

Elesis salió de la casa junto al caballero.

Elsword se quedó parado en el mismo sitio por varios minutos, contemplando la puerta de su casa con una leve esperanza de que quizás su hermana regresara y le diría que podía ir con ella, pero por más que espero, ella jamás regreso.

* * *

Días después.

La casa era silenciosa.

Elsword recién terminaba su sesión de entrenamiento, como le había prometido a su hermana, no se brincaría un solo día de entrenamiento. Tras terminar su sesión de entrenamiento, entro a su casa, dejo su espada en la misma esquina de siempre y después se tumbó en su cama, cerrando los ojos.

" _Solo de nuevo_ "

En ese instante, el sentía una extraña emoción surgiendo desde lo más profundo de su mente.

Soledad, miedo, tristeza, impotencia…Todas las emociones mezclándose hacían que Elsword dudase. Confundido, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y en ese instante recordó la imagen de la espalda de su hermana justo antes de irse.

En cierto modo, la espalda de su hermana era similar a la de su padre.

Al igual que ella, su padre también se había marchado de casa sin previo aviso, dejándole solo.

" _No tenía idea que no iba a poder ver a papa durante tanto tiempo_ " pensó Elsword " _En aquel entonces, sonreía porque pensaba que papa con su espada se veía genial_ "

Recordó como el día en que su padre se fue, él se encontraba sujetando la mano de su hermana mayor, mientras sonreía alegremente a su padre y se despedía con la mano.

"Por alguna razón mi hermana estaba tomando mi mano con fuerza y tenía una expresión rígida en su rostro" dijo Elsword mirando su mano

Sonrió levemente.

" _¿Ella también recordara eso?_ "

La silueta de su hermana seguía fresca en los ojos de Elsword, era casi como si ella se encontrara de pie justo delante de el en ese preciso momento. Se sentó sobre el colchón y después miro la mesa, pudo ver una ilusión de su hermana sentada en una silla y el en otra, los dos sonrieron y riendo.

Giro su mirada hacia la puerta.

" _La expresión de mi hermana aquella vez…quizás, ella tenía los mismos pensamientos que yo ahora mismo_ "

Elsword simplemente se mantuvo en silencio.

Se recostó nuevamente y se quedó profundamente dormido, pensando en su hermana mayor.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Gracias a unos fuertes rayos de sol brillantes, Elsword fue despertado, aunque a él le hubiese gustado continuar durmiendo.

Tras despertar, rasco su nuca e intento peinar su cabellera en punta, pero no pudo. Se levantó de su cama bostezando y mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, sintió como pateo algo con el pie.

"Ouch…" dijo mirando lo que había pateado "¿Quién dejo esto aquí?"

Frunció el ceño mientras recogía lo que había pateado, lo cual era una taza que se encontraba en el suelo. Tras levantarla, la dejo sobre la mesa. Llevo sus manos a la cintura y observo el estado de la casa. Había un completo desorden.

Cuando su padre vivía con ellos, el y su hermana limpiaban juntos tras ser regañados por su padre debido a lo desordenados que eran. Y durante los días en los que solo se encontraban el y su hermana, posponían la limpieza debido al entrenamiento, ya cuando alguien fuese herido de alguna forma como este día, ambos limpiaban la casa.

Pero…ahora él estaba solo.

" _Molesto_ " pensó Elsword

En este momento, para el todo esto era…molesto.

" _¿Qué debería hacer ahora?_ " pensó llevándose la mano al mentón

Los días siempre habían sido largos para él, días y noches, pero últimamente parecían ser muchísimo más largos de lo que eran normalmente.

Abrió la puerta y observo el cielo.

" _Hace un buen clima, perfecto para entrenar_ " pensó Elsword

Elsword fue hacia la mesa, casualmente sobre la mesa se encontraba una barra de pan, Elsword tomo la barra de pan le dio un mordisco.

" _No tengo mucha hambre, supongo que iré a caminar un poco_ " dijo Elsword

Salió de su casa y camino hacia el pueblo.

Saboreo la pieza de pan mientras caminaba por el pueblo, dirigiéndose hacia un campo vacío a las espaldas del pueblo, aquel lugar donde entrenaba junto a su hermana y su padre. Aquí agitaba su espada a veces.

" _Solo han pasado unos días, pero…_ " Elsword toco un muñeco de entrenamiento que habían fabricado a la fuerza " _Se siente tan extraño…_ "

Se sentó en el suelo degustando la pieza de pan.

" _Padre…hermana…ambos fueron a luchar valiente al campo de batalla…_ " pensó Elsword " _Y yo… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_ "

Recordó la batalla contra los demonios hace días, enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras cerraba los ojos.

" _Soy débil…es por eso que fui dejado atrás…_ " pensó Elsword " _No soy de ayuda, para ninguno de los dos…_ "

Su padre era uno de los mejores caballeros del reino de Velder y su hermana, su hermana era una chica que había nacido con un talento innato para la batalla que el reino deseaba, todos la llamaban "Genio", un prodigio en el arte de la espada. Elsword siempre había seguido a ambos como su sombra, soñando con igualarles…Y durante ese tiempo, su admiración por ellos aumentaba a cada día.

" _Si fuera más fuerte…_ " pensó Elsword " _Podría serles de ayuda a padre y mi hermana…_ "

Se levantó lentamente murmuraron la palabra " _poder_ ". Alzo la mirada hacia el muñeco de madera de entrenamiento y procedió a darle golpes.

¡POW!

"Poder…"

¡POW!

"Poder…"

¡POW!

"¡Poder!"

¡POOOOOWWWW!

Fue un golpe fuerte y seco.

"¡Idiota! ¡Cada momento que malgasto lamentándome…! ¡Me separa de padre y mi hermana! ¡Cada momento…!"

¡POW!

"Entrenare, me volveré fuerte, lo suficiente para poder ayudarles y entonces, entonces…" preparo su puño "Ya no seré dejado atrás…"

Elsword recordó las palabras dichas por su hermana mayor: " _Estoy segura de que serás mucho más fuerte la próxima vez que nos encontremos_ ".

Sonrió y lanzo su puñetazo.

"¡Oye! ¡Oye!"

Se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

Se giró y pudo observar a un hombre joven acercándose a donde él. Tenía el cabello de color castaño claro y corto. Shorts blancos y una camiseta roja con algunas partes de metal cubriendo hombros y pulseras de metal.

Era Lowe. El actual líder de "El Search Party".

"Tú eres…" dijo Elsword sorprendido

"Soy Lowe, novato" dijo Lowe sonriendo

"¿Qué pasa, señor Lowe?"

"Me preguntaba cuando tenías planeado devolverme mi espada"

Elsword se llevó el dedo al mentón, recordando el momento en que había tomado la espada "prestada" de aquel aldeano. Y si, efectivamente, la había tomado de Lowe.

"Lo siento por haber tomado su espada de esa forma" se disculpó Elsword inclinando la cabeza "

"Jaja, ni lo menciones" rio Lowe llevándose las manos a la cintura "A decir verdad, esa espada era bastante antigua y estaba pensando en tirarla, pero si lo deseas, puedes quedártela"

"¿Enserio? Se lo agradezco mucho"

"Ni lo menciones"

Lowe observo el muñeco de madera.

"¿Tu hiciste eso?" pregunto Lowe examinando el muñeco de madera

Elsword asintió.

"Parece que tienes habilidad" dijo Lowe mirándole "¿Te parece un poco de ayuda?"

Los ojos de Elsword se iluminaron y asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

"Jajaja, entiendo novato, empezaremos mañana" dijo Lowe sonriendo

Elsword sonio ampliamente.

"Por cierto novato, ¿No tienes mejores prendas?" pregunto Lowe observando la ropa desgastada de Elsword

"Bueno, he usado esta ropa para entrenar desde siempre, así que…" dijo Elsword mirando sus propias prendas

"Ven conmigo"

Lowe guio a Elsword hasta una gran casa con un pateo lleno de muñecos de madera.

"Esto es…" dijo Elsword observando todos los muñecos

"Aquí es donde entreno a los nuevos reclutas" dijo Lowe "Pero, no hay muchos como puedes notar"

Elsword simplemente observo los muñecos por unos instantes.

"Aquí está" dijo Lowe saliendo de la casa con un algo en sus brazos, lo cual entrego a Elsword

Elsword tomo lo que Lowe le entrego y noto que se trataba de ropa.

"Es de la misma tela que la mía, era mía cuando era un recluta" dijo Lowe sonriendo "Puedes usarlas"

Elsword ilumino sus ojos y entrando a la casa rápidamente, procedió a vestirse.

"¿Y?" pregunto Elsword sonriendo "¿Qué tal?"

Elsword ahora vestía unas prendas idénticas a las de Lowe, aunque con algunas diferencias, no muy notorias.

"Jaja, te ves bien" dijo Lowe sonriendo "Justo como un miembro del "El Search Party""

Elsword miro a Lowe con seriedad por unos instantes.

"¿Pasa algo novato?" pregunto Lowe curioso

"¿Podría yo entrar al "El Search Party?"

Lowe sonrió.

"Para ser un miembro del "El Search Party" es necesario pasar un cansado y largo entrenamiento" dijo Lowe "¿Estás seguro de querer realizar la prueba?"

Elsword asintió.

"Ya veo, tienes determinación, eso me gusta" dijo Lowe llevándose las manos a la cintura "El entrenamiento comenzara mañana novato, no te preocupes voy a ir suave contigo"

Ambos sonrieron de forma retadora.

Y desde momento, Elsword comenzó a entrenar junto a Lowe.

* * *

Tiempo después.

"¡Ha!"

¡SLASH!

Un poderoso espadazo arranco la cabeza de un muy gastado muñeco de madera. La cabeza del muñeco rodo por el suelo hasta detenerse a los pies de aquel que le había arrancado la cabeza, Elsword.

Elsword simplemente pateo la cabeza de madera y limpio el sudor de su frente. Observo su alrededor, los otros muñecos de madera ya los había molido a espadazos desde hace tiempo y el muñeco al que le había arrancado la cabeza era el último que quedaba.

Coloco la espada en su espalda, la cual le superaba en tamaño aunque ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había comenzado a entrenar. Suspiro y procedió a ir hacia su casa.

"¡Hey! ¡Novato!"

Se detuvo al ver como Lowe le llamaba.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Elsword mirándole seriamente

"Me entere de que hoy era tu cumpleaños" dijo Lowe sonriendo "¿Y bien? ¿Comiste montañas de comida deliciosa?"

Elsword le miro con confusión.

"Solo comí lo de siempre" dijo Elsword

"¿Es así? ¿Tu mama no te cocino nada delicioso?"

"Vivo solo"

"¿Oh? ¿En ese gran casa? Eres muy valiente pequeño"

"Por favor, no me digas pequeño"

"Bueno, de cualquier forma…"

Lowe arrojo algo a Elsword y este le atrapo, al examinar noto que se trataba de un dulce.

"Feliz cumpleaños, novato" dijo Lowe sonriendo

"No soy un niño, ¿Por qué un dulce?" pregunto Elsword

"¿Cumpliste 13, no? ¿Qué más podría regalarte?"

"Bueno…gracias, de cualquier forma"

Elsword se giró para proceder a caminar.

"Bueno, yo me retiro por hoy, señor Lowe" despidió Elsword

"Claro, adelante" dijo Lowe despidiéndose con las manos y sonriendo "¡Nos vemos mañana!"

Elsword simplemente camino con normalidad hasta su casa, antes de llegar su casa se detuvo unos segundos al lado de su buzón y tras reflexionar unos segundos, le inspecciono. Estaba vacío.

" _Vacío, como siempre_ " pensó Elsword mientras caminaba hacia su casa " _Seguro debe estar bien…Debo ir a preparar la cena_ "

Elsword se adentró en su casa, dejo su espada en el rincón de siempre y procedió a preparar su cena.

Tras haber preparado su cena, Elsword se sentó en el asiento que le correspondía y procedió a comer su cena. Y esta vez, había dos puestos vacíos alrededor de la mesa, los cuales Elsword observo con normalidad.

" _Dijo que me enviaría cartas y aun así, no me ha llegado ni una sola_ " pensó Elsword mientras masticaba " _Bueno, no importa. Debe estar muy ocupada_ "

Elsword continúo cenando en silencio.

" _Ya han pasado 3 años desde que se fue y no he sabido absolutamente nada de ella o padre_ " pensó mientras observaba la silla delante suyo, el lugar que su hermana ocupaba " _Me pregunto si realmente se encuentra bien…_ "

Suspiro.

" _Estamos hablando de mi hermana, seguro que está bien_ "

Termino su cena, lavo los platos y después se fue a dormir, como lo había hecho desde que su hermana se había ido hace 3 años.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Elsword plegó el cobertor de la cama a la perfección, observo su trabajo unos segundos, regocijándose ante su buen trabajo. Después observo el resto de la casa.

" _Limpieza de la mesa, la cama, la habitación…terminadas_ " pensó Elsword llevándose las manos a la cintura " _Ventilación…terminada_ "

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había hecho, contaba con sus dedos y asentía para sí mismo.

Tomo un par de piezas de pan de la mesa y unas botellas con agua.

"Muy bien, hora de ir a entrenar" dijo mientras salía de la casa

A paso ligero, Elsword comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, donde iba a entrenar con Lowe. Y mientras caminaba hablaba para sí mismo.

"Lowe dijo que hoy trabajaríamos en formas de romper el equilibrio del oponente, por lo que…" dijo Elsword mordiendo una pieza de pan

En ese instante, Elsword dio un ligero vistazo en dirección hacia el gran "árbol de El" y pudo ver como este se ilumino momentáneamente, como si fuese una especie de señal para él. Elsword se detuvo en seco y observo el "Árbol de El" seriamente.

" _Esa luz…_ " pensó Elsword tragándose el pan " _Es lo mismo que paso aquel día…_ "

Elsword afilo la mirada.

" _Sera acaso que…_ " pensó Elsword mientras procedía a caminar para adentrarse en el bosque, en dirección hacia el "Árbol de El" " _¿Acaso los demonios están atacando de nuevo?_ "

Acelerando el paso, se dispuso a ir a averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

Casi al mismo tiempo, otras dos personas recién arribaban en el bosque de Ruben.

Y sin saberlo, el chico de cabello rojo se encamino hacia lo que sería el comienzo de su aventura por el mundo.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Y esta vez fue el turno de Elsword. Que puedo decir, esta historia se me ocurrió hace unos días y empecé a escribirla ya que estaba demasiado inspirado y al final termine por terminar el primer capítulo. Si ya lo sé, tengo suficientes historias y atrasos como para seguir sacando historias, pero que puedo decir, no podía dejar ir la idea y no pude detenerme hasta acabarla.**_

 _ **Y antes de que me tiren mierda, se perfectamente que el aura azul de Elesis no se llama Aura de vitalidad, sino Aura de la tormenta, pero quise hacer enfoque en que ayudaba a curar, mientras que la Aura de la destrucción otorgaba un mayor poder de ataque.**_

 _ **Inicialmente yo escribí esto pensando en que sería un ElswordxElesis (ya que amo esa pareja (aunque sea incesto)), pero mientras escribía comencé a pensar y al igual que todas mis otras historias, creo que esto terminara siendo un ElswordxHarem. Por lo tanto, lo siento por los que esperaban un RavenxRena o EveXAdd, porque eso no pasara aquí. Y no tengo nada en contra del resto de los personajes masculinos, pero me agrada Elsword (Y esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que sea mi Main en mi cuenta (bueno, quizás un poco sí)) y pienso que es un personaje del que se puede sacar mucho potencial.**_

 _ **He comenzado a pensar que quizás tengo un problema, ya que todas mis historias son Harem, quizás estoy enfermo. Nah, igual.**_

 _ **Solo para que quede claro, cuando Elsword y Elesis pelearon contra Scar, Elsword tenia 10 años y Elesis tenia 13, apunto de cumplir los 14. ¿Ok?, bien.**_

 _ **Si les gusto que bien y si no, pues da igual. La mayoría de mis historias las escribo más bien por mí mismo, por lo que incluso si a nadie le gusta, voy a continuarla. Son libres de leerla o no, su decisión completa.**_

 _ **A continuación les diré que clases exactamente van a salir, para que hagan una idea:**_

 _ **Elsword = Lord Knight**_

 _ **Elesis = Grand Master**_

 _ **Aisha = Elemental Master**_

 _ **Rena = Grand Archer**_

 _ **Raven = Blade Master**_

 _ **Eve = Code: Empress**_

 _ **Add = Lunatic Psyker**_

 _ **Lu/Ciel = Chiliarch/Dreadlord**_

 _ **Y ya veré después con Rose, pues falta mucho para que ella aparezca aquí.**_

 _ **Y como notaron, use algunas cosas con sus nombres en inglés y algunas cosas con los nombres traducidos al español, por lo que espero que no haya mucha confusión.**_

 _ **Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer todo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **A partir de aquí es donde comienza la verdadera historia. Aunque me tomare mi tiempo para actualizar esta, ya que hay algunas cosas que debo investigar y planificar a detalle, no es tan sencillo escribir una historia de Elsword, pero bueno, ya la empecé.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


	3. Capitulo 2

Bosque de Ruben.

Elsword recién se había adentrado en aquel majestuoso y enorme bosque que había nacido y crecido alrededor del gran y bendito "Árbol de El". El bosque de Ruben era una de las concentraciones de árboles más grandes en el norte de Lurensia, por lo que para llegar a el "Árbol de El", antes había que a travesar un muy grande bosque, dotado de vida y un ambiente pacífico.

Los pasos de Elsword eran rápidos y agiles, corría velozmente esquivando los arboles mientras aumentaba el ritmo, con una expresión seria adornando su rostro y no era para menos. Momentos antes, Elsword había notado una especie de destello en donde se encontraba el fragmento de "El", y no sería nada extraño de no ser porque ya había visto ese destello antes, justo antes del ataque de Scar y su horda de demonios hace 3 años.

Se detuvo de golpe y se puso en cuclillas, notando un par de huellas en el suelo.

" _Están frescas_ " pensó Elsword poniéndose de pie y mirando los alrededores " _¿Bandidos, quizá?_ "

Era bien sabido que en este lado del continente de Lurensia, había sucedido un sinfín de asaltos y robos. Todos realizados por bandidos que al parecer, estaban unidos a lo que era llamado "Benders Bandits", un muy reconocido grupo de bandidos.

Elsword se llevó las manos a la cintura mientras procedía a caminar, esta vez a un paso más lento. Sintiendo una leve brisa de viento soplando, causando que su cabellera ondease con gentileza. Escucho el cantar de los pajarillos, sintió los rayos de sol que entraban entre las ramas golpeando determinados lugares del bosque. Era un lugar pacifico, no podía imaginar que háyase bandidos por aquí.

Mientras caminaba con normalidad, el chico de cabellos rojos no noto que alguien le estaba siguiendo un par de metros de él, pero no a pie, sino saltando de rama en rama por los árboles, a una gran altura. La silueta que le seguía se escondía entre las sombras, pero si algo podía notarse, eran dos brillantes ojos color miel.

La persona en las sombras y de ojos miel observo a Elsword. El chico nuevamente se había agachado a inspeccionar lo que al parecer eran más huellas de bandidos.

" _Entonces es justo como Elder dijo_ " pensó la persona de ojos color miel " _Algo está a punto de pasar con Eldrasil_ "

Salto hacia otra rama.

" _Pero, hay algo más aquí…_ " pensó la silueta observando hacia adelante " _A parte de ese chico, hay alguien más aquí…_ "

Elsword quien recién terminaba de examinar las huellas, se puso de pie y esta vez comenzó a correr rápidamente, saltando los arbustos y esquivando los troncos cortados, moviéndose con agilidad entre los árboles.

"Eso es…" dijo Elsword deteniéndose de golpe

A unos metros delante de él, se encontraba una especie de cerca echa completamente de madera, la madera estaba atada con algunas cuerdas. Era una pésima cerca, honestamente, pero no es que fuese normal que háyase cercas en el bosque, por lo que Elsword se llevó la mano a la espada, tomando su espada y caminando lentamente hacia la barricada.

"¡Te lo digo!"

"¡No te creo!"

Elsword se escondió con la cerca al escuchar unas voces. Lentamente levanto la cabeza y asomándose apenas por encima de la cerca de madera, pudo notar a un pequeño grupo de 5 bandidos, sentados un tronco cortado que usaban como mesa para jugar cartas.

" _Bandidos…_ " pensó Elsword afilando la mirada " _¿Qué están haciendo?_ "

Los bandidos no habían notado la presencia de Elsword y simplemente continuaron jugando cartas riendo a carcajadas mientras arrojaban diversos accesorios de gran calidad y monedas de oro y plata, posiblemente robadas.

" _Parece como si estuviesen montando guardia…_ " pensó Elsword " _Eso significa que…algo está pasando más adelante, en el "Árbol de El"_ "

Elsword apretó la empuñadura de su espada.

¡ZAS!

Una fuerte patada por parte de Elsword derribo aquella cerca que impedía el paso. Los bandidos sorprendidos simplemente pudieron girarse hacia donde la cerca caída, observando como Elsword procedía caminar lentamente hacia ellos con una expresión seria, con su gran espada en mano.

"¿Huh? ¿Quién demonios eres tú, pequeño?" pregunto uno de los bandidos mirándole "¡De cualquier forma…! ¡No te dejaremos pasar!"

Los bandidos se levantaron del suelo e inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia, empuñando dagas y espadas de metal. Elsword se puso en guardia, sujetando con seriedad aquella enorme espada que casi media lo mismo que él.

"¿Oye, ya viste esa espada?"

"Si, es enorme"

"Seguro que no puede blandirla, solo es un fanfarrón"

"Si, míralo, es pequeño, seguro no puede"

"Solo es un mocoso pequeñín"

Arqueando una ceja, Elsword apretó la empuñadura de su espada mientras mostraba una expresión de enojo. Pues claro, el quien tenía un complejo con su estatura, no permitiría que un par de bandidos le llamasen "pequeñín" y se saliesen con la suya.

"¡Ustedes bandidos malnacidos!" exclamo Elsword en cólera "¡¿Cómo se atreven a bloquear el camino del bosque?! ¡Voy a enseñarles una lección!"

Elsword avanzo velozmente hacia los bandidos que no pudieron reaccionar ante el veloz y ágil juego de pies del chico de cabellos rojos. Tras llegar a ellos, Elsword apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su gran arma, apretó los dientes y lanzo un poderoso y veloz corte al mismo tiempo que exclamaba:

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

Los 5 bandidos usaron sus armas para intentar detener aquel poderoso ataque, pero sus intentos solo fueron eso, intentos.

¡CLANG!

El impacto de la espada del chico fue tremendo, los bandidos salieron despedidos hacia atrás mientras sus armas eran arrancadas de sus manos por la fuerza del impacto. Uno de los bandidos había resistido el golpe, debido a que un instante antes de que el golpe de Elsword impactase, se había acobardado y había retrocedido, por lo que no recibió el golpe de lleno.

Elsword le observo con normalidad y después se apresuró hacia el bandido que había quedado en pie.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

Ambos comenzaron a lanzarse cortes el uno contra el otro con velocidad y fuerza, y aunque el chico de cabellos rojos era joven, superaba por creces en habilidad y fuerza a su adversario. El entrenamiento que había hecho desde pequeño estaba mostrando sus frutos.

¡CLANG!

Chispas volaron.

La espada de metal en manos del bandido salió despedida hacia atrás y tras girar un par de veces por el cielo, cayo encajándose en el suelo a unos metros detrás del bandido que simplemente observo como Elsword le apuntaba con su larga espada.

" _Parece que puede manejarlo por sí mismo_ " pensó la persona de ojos miel, observando desde las alturas " _Entonces es como pensé, Eldrasil se encuentra en peligro, no tengo tiempo que perder, debo ir a proteger el fragmento de "El", lo más rápido posible_ "

La silueta de ojos miel comenzó a saltar velozmente de rama en rama, recorriendo audaz y ágilmente la distancia por las ramas. Al cabo de unos minutos, aterrizo en una rama y con una notable sorpresa en su rostro, observo lo que había delante suyo.

Ahí se encontraba el gran "Árbol de El".

Pudo notar el fragmento de "El" incrustado en el tronco del gran y majestuoso árbol bendito.

"Eldrasil…" dijo la persona de ojos miel, voz aguda, era una mujer "Finalmente lo encontré, pero…hay alguien más aquí"

Bajo la mirada y pudo ver a dos personas caminar hacia el árbol.

"¿Entendiste?" pregunto uno de ellos "Yo tomare el fragmento de "El" mientras tú te aseguras de que nadie se acerque"

"¡S-Si, jefe!" exclamo el otro

" _¿Jefe?_ " pensó la persona de ojos miel " _Él es el líder de los bandidos…_ "

El bandido que no era el líder, regreso por donde había venido en dirección hacia donde la persona de ojos miel recordaba se encontraba aquel chiquillo de cabellos rojos. Enfoco su mirada en el que había reconocido como el líder de los bandidos, el cual caminaba lentamente hacia el gran "Árbol de El", con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Banthus, el líder del reconocido grupo de bandidos "Benders Bandits"

"Eres mío" dijo Banthus sobando sus manos con una sonrisa

La persona de ojos miel tomo entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un arco y flechas. No dudo un solo segundo en apuntar Banthus con su arco y tensando el hilo de su arma, se dispuso a dispararle una flecha, pero se detuvo un instante antes de hacerlo.

Pudo ver como el fragmento de "El" brillaba momentáneamente, como si fuese una señal.

" _Eso es…_ " pensó la persona de ojos miel sorprendida " _No puede ser…_ "

Justo a unos metros del gran y bendito "Árbol de El", una grieta en la dimensión apareció. Banthus observo aquella grieta con temor y no dudo dos veces en esconderse entre las enormes raíces del bendito árbol.

La grieta en la dimensión emanaba una gran cantidad de oscuridad de su interior. La oscuridad lentamente comenzó a dispersarse por el bosque y cada planta que era tocada por la oscuridad, se marchitaba.

"Un portal demoniaco" dijo la persona de ojos miel, abriendo sus brillantes ojos al tope "Imposible…"

Tras haber corrompido una parte del bosque, la grieta dimensional que emanaba oscuridad comenzó a abrirse, como si el espacio estuviese quebrantándose. Cuando había tomado un tamaño considerable, una enorme pata con afiladas uñas salió de aquella grieta en la dimensión.

TAP…TAP

El suelo se estremeció. Y de aquel portal, una enorme criatura de gran tamaño había aparecido. De color azul con pelaje blanco y algunas líneas blancas por su rostro y dorso de sus garras. Un largo hocico y una gran boca llena de afilados dientes. Brillantes ojos azules. Dos cuernos apuntando hacia adelante adornaban su cabeza. Larga cola con la punta en forma de 3 picos afilados que a travesarían cualquier armadura con facilidad.

"Kukuku…." El demonio de gran tamaño rio mientras observaba los alrededores, hasta que detuvo su mirada al ubicar el fragmento de "El" "Esto fue más sencillo de lo que pensé…"

TAP TAP…

Con pesados y fuertes pasos, el gran demonio comenzó a avanzar hacia el fragmento de "El".

* * *

Y en otro lugar.

En la entrada al bosque, se encontraba otra persona. La persona que observaba el bosque desde las afueras estaba vestida por un manto oscuro que cubría su cuerpo entero, con una capucha que cubría la cabeza. Aunque había algo que podía notarse fácilmente, y era que la persona era de baja estatura.

"Mmm, así que este es el bosque Ruben" hablo la persona que vestía la capucha, con voz aguda, era una chica "Espero que el fragmento de "El" ubicado aquí pueda darme algunas pistas sobre mi magia perdida. No tengo tiempo que perder, el árbol esta justo después de esto"

Y tras decir lo anterior, la encapuchada se adentró en el gran bosque. Se maravilló unos segundos al ver la increíble cantidad de árboles que componían el gran bosque, arboles de gran tamaño, arbustos perfectamente cuidados con frutas creciendo en ellos. Era un bosque increíble.

Mientras caminaba con normalidad a través del bosque en camino hacia el gran "Árbol de El", pudo observar como unos arbustos delante de ella comenzaban a moverse. Se detuvo y observo los arbustos moverse.

" _¿Un animal salvaje?_ " pensó la encapuchada

"¡Jaja! ¡Te tengo!"

Algo salió de los arbustos.

Era una especie de animal, pero caminaba sobre sus dos patas. Vestía algo parecido a una armadura en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, parecía una falda, de color azul. Se trataba de un Phoru.

" _¿Un Phoru?_ " pregunto la encapuchada ladeando la cabeza confundida " _¿Qué hace un Phoru aquí?_ "

El Phoru desenvaino una gran espada y apunto con ella a la encapuchada. La encapuchada observo como los arbustos a los alrededores comenzaban a moverse y segundos después, de ellos salieron más Phorus portando dagas.

"¡He estado esperando por ti, Elsword!" exclamo el Phoru apuntándole con su espada

" _¿Elsword? ¿Qué es eso?_ " pensó la encapuchada confundida

"¿Huh? Espera un momento, tú no eres Elsword. Tsk, solo una mocosa inútil"

"¡¿Q-Que acabas de decir, Phoru?!" exclamo la encapuchada arqueando una ceja y apretando su puño "¡¿Me llamaste inútil?! ¡Voy a enseñarte una lección…!"

La encapuchada tomo el manto que cubría su cuerpo y con un movimiento lo retiro de su cuerpo, lanzando al aire y distrayendo a los Phorus que alzaron la mirada siguiendo el manto oscuro.

¡PUM!

Uno de los Phorus recibió un golpe directo a su cabeza, para segundos después caer al suelo con sus ojos en forma de remolino, noqueado. Los otros Phorus retrocedieron al ver a su compañero caído y observaron a aquella que había dejado fuera de combate a su compañero.

Era una chica. Cabello morado, corto. Ojos morados. Vestía un una especie de vestido hasta media pierna de color violeta con detalles en blanco. Medias blancas. Zapatos cafés. Un cinturón negro y dorado alrededor de su cintura y pulseras idénticas. Sostenía en su mano izquierda un gran báculo.

Los Phorus gruñeron un poco al verle.

"¡Yo soy Aisha!" Ella se presentó con una sonrisa "Una maga prodigio proveniente del sur"

"¿Maga?"

Aisha sujeto su báculo con ambas manos y cerro sus ojos susurrando algunas cosas. Los Phorus simplemente observaron con gran confusión lo que pasaba, pues el cuerpo de Aisha lentamente comenzaba a emanar energía y aumentaba a cada segundo.

"¡Atáquenla!" ordeno el Phoru que vestía la armadura

Los Phorus empuñaron sus armas y corrieron hacia Aisha con intención de atacarle.

"[Chain Fireball]" dijo Aisha abriendo sus ojos y apuntándoles con su báculo

A partir de un círculo mágico que apareció delante de su báculo, dos bolas de fuego pequeñas y una más grande salieron disparadas, las cuales impactaron de lleno en los sorprendidos Phorus que ante tal ataque, solo pudieron abrir sus ojos cual platos.

¡PUUUUMMM!

Hubo una pequeña explosión, los Phorus salieron volando unos metros, emanando un poco de vapor de sus cuerpos. Y aunque el ataque suponía haber sido fuerte, realmente solo les había dejado fuera de combate, pero estaban vivos.

El Phoru que vestía la armadura observo a sus compañeros caídos mientras veía como Aisha le miraba con una sonrisa, posando su báculo sobre su hombro.

"¡¿Q-Q-Que fue eso?!" exclamo el Phoru apuntándole con su arma

"Un hechizo" dijo Aisha con normalidad "Y uno muy débil, si hubiese usado cualquier otro, tus amiguitos estarían muertos"

El Phoru retrocedió un paso.

"¡Y-Yo soy William! ¡El gran Phoru ladrón de Ruben! ¡No dejare que te burles de mi al igual que el mocoso de Elsword!" exclamo el Phoru presentado como William, corriendo hacia Aisha

" _Otra vez eso, ¿Quién es ese tal Elsword?_ "

Aisha observo como William se detenía delante de ella, preparando su espada mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura y los dientes.

"¡[William Slash]!" exclamo el Phoru

¡SLASH!

Fue un poderoso y veloz corte el que se dirigía hacia Aisha. William sonrió al ver que su ataque impactaría exitosamente en Aisha, pero la pequeña maga solo sonrió levemente mientras decía:

"[Teleport]"

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

El ataque de William había producido un fuerte viento, pero, había fallado. William estaba muy sorprendido, pues había visto como justo delante de sus ojos, la maga de cabellos morados había desaparecido.

Sintió como alguien le tocaba la espalda y al girarse.

¡POWWWW!

Aisha le golpeo en la cabeza con su báculo, tumbándole al suelo. El Phoru tras recuperarse del shock inicial que el golpe le había causado, trato de alcanzar su espada que se encontraba a unos pasos de él, pero no pudo, pues Aisha le apunto con su báculo.

"Un triste Phoru, clamando ser un gran ladrón…no me hagas reír" dijo Aisha

William cerró sus ojos y se cubrió con los brazos.

Aisha alzo la mirada y solo por un instante, pudo jurar haber visto una especie de destello proveniente de aquel lugar al que ella se dirigía, el gran "Árbol de El".

"Toma a tus amigos y vete, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que jugar contigo" dijo Aisha procediendo a continuar su camino

William no dudo dos veces en ir hacia sus compañeros y les cargo para rápidamente proceder a correr hacia el bosque, escabulléndose entre los arbustos, desapareciendo de la vista de Aisha.

"¡Y deja de meterte con los humanos! ¡O recibirás otra paliza!" grito Aisha

Tras decir eso, continuo su camino hacia el gran "Árbol de El".

* * *

Y en otro lugar.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

Chispas.

Un bandido salió despedido hacia atrás, impactando su espalda contra un árbol y quedando noqueado en el acto. Quien le había mandado a volar había sido el chico de cabellos rojos, Elsword. Tras vencer a ese bandido, Elsword limpio el sudor de su frente.

Tras haberse encontrado con el primer grupo de bandidos, conforme continua su camino continuo encontrándose con muchos grupos de bandidos y cercas que impedían el paso, por lo que tuvo que derrotarlos a todos.

Alzo la mirada y pudo ver un destello justo donde se encontraba el gran "Árbol de El".

Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió.

" _Esto es…_ " pensó Elsword colocando la espada en su espalda " _Demonios_ "

Usando su increíble velocidad y juegues de pies, esquivo los árboles y arbustos en su camino mientras avanzaba velozmente hacia el "Árbol de El". Sus ojos tenían una expresión seria, cada paso que se acercaba, el escalofrió en su cuerpo aumentaba.

Se detuvo de golpe.

Pudo ver como a partir de cierto punto del bosque, los arboles habían comenzado a marchitarse al igual que los arbustos y flores. El suelo que se encontraba lleno de pasto, se había convertido en un suelo terroso y de aspecto sombrío, con un poco de neblina espesa.

A paso lento continuo avanzando y tras unos minutos, llego al gran "Árbol de El". Se escondió al instante entre unos arbustos marchitados, observando aquello que se encontraba ahí con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Un enorme demonio de color azul, con largas garras, afilados dientes y cola con afilados picos en ella.

"Kukuku…" el demonio rio, mientras avanzaba hacia el fragmento de "El" "Esto fue más sencillo de lo que creí…"

Elsword noto al instante el objetivo del gran demonio, estaba tratando de tomar el fragmento de "El". Y aunque honestamente el chico estaba asustado, se llenó de determinación y velozmente corrió hacia el demonio, tomando la espada de su espalda y dando un gran salto al mismo tiempo que gritaba a todo pulmón:

"¡Toma esto!"

¡SLASH!

Al ver al chico atacarle, el demonio retrocedió dando un gran salto. Elsword aterrizo tras fallar su ataque, se encontraba delante del "Árbol de El", encarando a un enorme demonio azul.

"¡Piérdete maldito mocoso entrometido!" rugió el demonio con ira "¡El fragmento de "El" es mío!

"¡No me hagas reír!" exclamo Elsword apuntándole con su espada "¡El fragmento de "El" es el tesoro de nuestro pueblo! ¡No podríamos vivir sin él! ¡No dejare que un demonio lo tome!"

GRRRRR

El gran demonio gruño y procedió a avanzar hacia el chico de cabellos rojos, quien a pesar de estar muy asustado y temblando, no podía darse el tiempo de asustarse, apretando la empuñadura de su espada y mostrando determinación, avanzo hacia el enorme demonio para enfrentarle.

"Mmm…" Aisha, quien recién había llegado, observaba desde una rama alta de un árbol "Supongo que ese chico de cabello rojo es el tal Elsword del que ese Phoru hablaba. Parece una situación bastante complicada…supongo que ayudare si hace falta"

Aisha miro hacia su lado, notando la presencia de una silueta oscurecida con brillantes ojos color miel que también observaba atentamente al chico de cabellos rojos y al demonio. Tras verle por unos segundos, Aisha ladeo la cabeza pensando:

" _¿Un elfo?_ "

Elsword analizo seriamente al gran demonio delante suyo.

" _Grande, demasiado, no poder atacarle de forma efectiva_ " pensó Elsword " _Garras enormes y brazos fuertes, uno solo de ellos me derrotara. Larga cola con picos, supongo que también puede usarla para atacar. Y sus dientes…_ "

"¡Muere mocoso!" rugió el demonio

El enorme demonio lanzo un fuerte y veloz corte, utilizando sus garras, hacia el chico de cabellos rojos, quien observo la enorme garra apresurarse hacia él con una expresión seria.

Apretó la empuñadura de su espada con gran fuerza, sus dientes igual. Afilo la mirada y preparo su poderoso ataque. En ese instante, justo antes de atacar, recordó unas palabras que Lowe, su instructor y maestro, le había dicho: " _Ya sabes lo que dicen, novato…_ "

Elsword sonrió.

" _¡La mejor defensa es el ataque!_ " pensó Elsword lanzando su ataque "¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

El choque de ataques produjo un sonido seco e hiso volar chispas. Debido a la sorpresa del ataque del chico, el ataque del demonio había sido completamente contrarrestado por el potente espadazo de Elsword.

GRRRR

Lleno de ira por haber sido contrarrestado, el gran demonio repitió el ataque usando su otra garra. Elsword al ver eso, invirtió el agarre de su espada y nuevamente apretó los dientes, atacando directamente a las garras del demonio.

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Nuevamente se produjo un poderoso impacto seco, un fuerte viento soplo como consecuencia del choque de ataques.

Tras haber sido contrarrestado ya en dos ocasiones, el demonio gruñía con fuerza y podía notarse su ira reflejada en su rostro. Elsword se mostraba determinado, pero una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla y no era para menos, aunque había podido contrarrestarlo ya en dos ocasiones, eso no quería decir que fuese una tarea fácil. Él podía continuar, pero si se alargaba mucho, se cansaría y ya no podría continuar contrarrestando los ataques.

Segado por su ira, el demonio comenzó un ataque sin cuartel en contra de aquel pequeño joven de cabellos rojos, quien apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y afilo la mirada, apretó los dientes con fuerza y se dispuso a contrarrestar todos y cada uno de los ataques de su adversario.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Un fuerte viento soplaba como consecuencia de los repetidos impactos entre las garras del demonio y la espada del joven pelirrojo.

Chispas volaban.

Aisha y la silueta de ojos miel fueron obligadas a cubrirse con los brazos debido a las fuertes corrientes de viento que eran producidos por el fiero enfrentamiento entre el demonio y el chico, sorpresa era lo que adornaba su rostro.

" _Pensé que esa gran espada era para fanfarronear, pero veo que puede usarla y de qué forma_ " pensó Aisha sorprendida " _No puedo creer que este enfrentando a un demonio en un duelo de fuerza física ¿Qué clase de humano es ese chico?_ "

Elsword se mostraba férreo en su defensa, estaba sudando pero no cedía en lo más mínimo y continuaba contrarrestando con fuerza física todos y cada uno de los ataques del demonio. El enorme demonio por otro lado, se sumía en ira cada vez que su ataque era contrarrestado por aquel joven, sus gruñidos se intensificaban y su fuerza iba en aumento como producto de su cólera interna.

¡CLAAAAAAAAAANNNNG!

Un poderoso choque marco el distanciamiento de ambos, pues el ataque del demonio había sido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores y aunque Elsword había logrado reducir por completo el impacto, la fuerza del ataque le arrojo un par de metros hacia atrás. Aunque el chico de cabellos rojos simplemente aterrizo con firmeza en el suelo, poniéndose en guardia y encarando nuevamente a aquel gran demonio delante de él.

"Fuuu~" Elsword respiro hondo, mientras sudor escurría por su frente " _He podido detenerlo pero, es increíblemente fuerte, no sé por cuanto podre continuar…_ "

GRRRRRR

El demonio gruñía con fuerza.

"Mísero humano, como te atreves a interponerte en mis planes" gruño el demonio observándole con ira "¡Ya te lo dije! ¡El fragmento de "El" es mío!"

"¡Y yo ya te dije que no me hagas reír! ¡No pienso dejar que nadie tome el fragmento de "El"! ¡Y mucho menos un demonio como tú!" exclamo Elsword serio

¡TAP!

El demonio piso con firmeza el suelo.

¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Un poderoso rugido estremeció por completo el bosque de Ruben y a todos los que fuesen alcanzados por la onda de sonido que aquel potente rugido había producido. El suelo que el demonio pisaba se había cuarteado como consecuencia del rugido.

Tras terminar de rugir, el demonio observo al chico de cabellos rojos.

Elsword se encontraba paralizado, sus ojos abiertos al tope y su cuerpo temblando mientras sudaba.

" _¡¿Q-Q-Que es esto?!_ " pensó Elsword nervioso " _¡N-No puedo moverme!_ "

" _N-No me puedo mover…_ " pensó Banthus, quien se encontraba escondido entre ramas del gran "Árbol de El" " _Quería tomar el fragmento de "El" mientras esos dos peleaban, pero…_ "

El demonio observo a Elsword y rio.

"¡Kukuku! ¡¿Ahora que harás, mísero humano?!" rio el demonio

" _¡Tsk! ¡Maldición…! ¡No…me puedo…mover!_ " pensaba Elsword intentando mover su paralizado cuerpo

"Kukuku…"

Al ver como el demonio se acercaba al paralizado chico de cabellos rojos, Aisha comenzó a reunir energía en su cuerpo y la silueta de ojos miel tenso la cuerda de su arco dispuesta a disparar un par de flechas como medio de detener al demonio.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Un sorpresivo grito sorprendió a todos. Se trataba de Elsword, él era quien estaba gritando. Mientras gritaba, intentaba desesperadamente de mover su cuerpo y lentamente comenzaba a hacerlo, cayo de rodillas y colocando ambas manos en el suelo.

¡PUM!

Impacto su cabeza contra el suelo con fuerza.

"¿Huh?" Todos ladearon la cabeza confundidos ante las acciones de Elsword, incluido el demonio

"J-Jajaja…" Elsword comenzó a reír

El demonio observo a Elsword, quien continuaba con su frente pegada al suelo. Tras unos segundos, Elsword alzo la mirada con una sonrisa y determinación en sus ojos, aunque ahora estaba sangrando por la frente.

"Ya puedo moverme" dijo Elsword

GRRRRRRR

El demonio gruño en respuesta. En cólera por las acciones y palabras del chico, nuevamente ataco a Elsword, esta vez con sus garras cerradas, sería un puñetazo con el que acabaría con la vida del chico.

Elsword observo el enorme puño venir hacia él y sujeto su espada.

Un instante antes del impacto, Elsword dio un salto.

¡PUUUUUUMMMMMMM!

El golpe del demonio impacto contra el suelo y se enterró unos centímetros. Elsword, quien había esquivado ese ataque, aterrizo sobre el puño del demonio y sonriendo, comenzó a correr por todo el brazo del demonio buscando llegar hasta su cabeza.

Cuando llego al hombro del demonio, el demonio intento capturarle con su otra mano, pero Elsword dio un gran salto esquivando la mano del demonio y cayendo con fuerza directamente hacia la cabeza del demonio.

"¡[Mega Slash]!" exclamo Elsword

Apretando los dientes y la empuñadura de su espada, usando la velocidad de su caída, lanzo un poderoso corte directamente hacia la cabeza del demonio.

¡SLASH!

El demonio en respuesta inclino ligeramente la cabeza, causando que de esa forma, el ataque de Elsword impactase directamente contra sus poderosos y afilados cuernos.

¡CLANG!

Fue un impacto desgarrador y seco, chispas volaron.

"Tsk" Elsword rechino los dientes al ver su ataque siendo contrarrestado

El demonio trato de capturarle con su enorme garra, pero Elsword desvió la garra con su espada y usando el cuerno del demonio como base, dio un gran salto hacia atrás, aterrizando firmemente delante del "Árbol de El" y observando al demonio.

"Kukuku…no lo haces nada mal, humano" dijo el demonio observándole

"Ya me he enfrentado antes a los demonios" dijo Elsword mirándole seriamente

Ambos se observaron fijamente.

En silencio nuevamente ambos comenzaron a caminar entre ellos y preparando sus ataques, ambos nuevamente comenzaron un ataque sin cuartel el uno contra el otro. Elsword utilizando su espada y el demonio usando sus poderosas garras.

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Nuevamente se produjo un poderoso viento como consecuencia de los choques entre los ataques.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

Justo después de contrarrestar otro de los ataques del demonio, Elsword observo como el demonio le había dado la espalda de la nada. Confundido ante las acciones de su adversario, ladeo la cabeza y al mirar a su derecha, abrió sus ojos cual platos.

Veloz y peligrosamente, un arma que el demonio no había usado y Elsword había olvidado se aproximaba hacia él.

" _¡Su cola!_ " pensó Elsword

Intento usar su espada para protegerse del ataque de la cola del demonio, y aunque logro hacerlo en cierta manera, no lo hiso de forma efectiva y solo cubrió una parte del golpe.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!

Fue un poderoso golpe que mando a Elsword a volar hacia atrás con fuerza. La espalda del chico impacto con fuerza contra el gran "Árbol de El". Su consciencia se desvaneció por unos instantes. Cayo al suelo de frente y al recuperar su consciencia, se vio a si mismo derrotado delante de un imponente demonio que se aproximaba hacia el lentamente.

" _Maldición…_ " pensó Elsword mientras sangraba por su cabeza " _¿Cómo pude olvidar su cola? Estaba tan ocupado con sus brazos que la olvide por completo…_ "

Recordó la imagen de su hermana mayor.

" _Seguramente ella jamás lo habría olvidado, seguramente ella lo habría vencido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa es mi hermana_ " pensó Elsword " _Y yo…no puedo hacerlo, porque soy débil_ "

Aisha preparo su báculo para atacar al igual que la silueta de ojos miel tenso el hilo de su arco apuntando al demonio, pero ambas se detuvieron al instante.

"Eso es…" dijo Aisha observando al joven de cabellos rojos "No puede ser…"

Usando su espada como ayuda para ponerse de pie, un mal herido Elsword lentamente comenzaba a levantarse del suelo susurrando la palabra " _Poder_ ". Su cabeza estaba sangrando y sus brazos temblaban con fuerza, pero su mirada estaba llena de determinación y fuerza de voluntad.

" _Poder, deseo poder_ " pensaba Elsword " _¡Quiero poder!_ "

El demonio retrocedió un paso.

"No puede ser…" dijo el demonio abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa "Es imposible…"

" _¡El poder para derrotar a los demonios! ¡El poder para pelear junto a mi hermana y padre! ¡El poder para poder salvar a todos y protegerlos!_ " pensaba Elsword apretando la empuñadura de su espada " _¡Quiero poder!_ "

El fragmento de "El" incrustado en el "Árbol de El" comenzó a brillar con intensidad en respuesta los deseos del chico. Energía comenzó a salir lentamente de aquel hermoso fragmento de "El", concentrándose y encaminándose lentamente hacia el cuerpo del joven guerrero de pelo rojo.

Elsword sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de energía de un segundo a otro. Las heridas en su cuerpo se sanaron mientras expulsaban vapor de ellas y rápidamente recupero el movimiento de su cuerpo por completo. Observo sus manos con sorpresa, notando que su cuerpo entero estaba emanando un manto de energía y no cualquier energía, energía de "El".

Su cabello ondeo con gentileza mientras un manto de energía escarlata le cubría.

"Esto es…" dijo Elsword observando su cuerpo confundido "¿Poder de "El"?"

"Se sincronizo con el fragmento de "El"" dijo el demonio "Pero…eso no puede ser"

El demonio le apunto con su dedo.

"¡Imposible! ¡Se supone que es solo una leyenda!" exclamo el demonio

"Ohhh…" dijo Aisha con sorpresa "Ya que usaba espada y ataques llenos de fuerza bruta y salvaje, pensé que era un simple humano, pero veo que me equivoque. Ese chico es…"

"Un Eliano" termino la silueta de ojos color miel

GRRRRRR

El demonio gruño.

"¡No me hagas reír!" exclamo el demonio atacando a Elsword nuevamente con sus afiladas garras "¡Esto no cambia nada!"

Elsword observo el ataque seriamente y después apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

"Si es ahora, con este poder, puedo hacerlo…" dijo Elsword apretando los dientes "¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

¡CLAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Fue un impacto poderosísimo.

Chispas volaron.

El viento que surgió como producto del impacto de ambos ataques fue muchísimo más fuerte que las veces anteriores, esta vez casi tira a Aisha de la rama donde se encontraba.

Esta vez, el ataque de Elsword había derrotado completamente al ataque del demonio e hiso que el demonio quedase completamente expuesto e inclusive se tambalease hacia atrás.

Elsword observo al demonio con una mirada seria y nuevamente se dispuso a atacar. Usando el impulso de giro de su primer ataque, Elsword dio un giro mientras avanzaba un paso y después se lanzó un poderoso ataque directamente desde arriba, aunque por su posición, el ataque no impactaría en el demonio, sino en el suelo a unos centímetros del demonio.

Recordó a su hermana mayor, hablando: " _Hay un ataque que puedo enseñarte. Desconozco completamente si serás capaz de ejercerlo con tu escaso poder mágico, pero dependerá de ti el poder usarlo o no. Aunque tendrás que ponerle un nombre para cuando seas capaz de usarlo, así que ve pensando en uno. ¿Estás listo, Elsword? Te lo mostrare..._ "

Los ojos de Elsword brillaron intensamente mientras su cuerpo expulsaba una gran cantidad de energía.

"¡[Flame Geyser]!"

¡PUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

La espada impacto con fuerza en el suelo, cuarteándolo. A continuación, el suelo se tiño de un brillante color escarlata y al instante, un inmenso pilar de llamas salió desde el suelo, golpeando con poder el cuerpo del demonio.

Debido al poder de la explosión y del pilar de llamas golpeándole, el gran demonio retrocedió varios metros con un salto, emanando vapor de su cuerpo y gruñendo.

"Haa~ Haa~ Haa~" Elsword jadeaba mientras observaba al demonio delante de él "No es tan fuerte como el de Hermana mayor, pero…" miro su espada y sonrió "Poco a poco nos vamos acercando…"

GRRRRR

"Una persona que puede usar la energía de "El"…" dijo el demonio "No puedo arriesgarlo todo aquí…aun no. Voy a tener que retirarme…"

Elsword pudo ver como una gran grieta en la dimensión se abría justo detrás del gran demonio.

"Mi nombre es Berthe" dijo el demonio, presentado como Berthe "¿Cuál es el tuyo, humano?"

"Elsword…" dijo Elsword jadeando "Y la próxima vez que nos encontremos, te derrotare por seguro"

"Kukuku…lo mismo digo"

Berthe se adentró en la grieta y tras entrar, la grieta y el desaparecieron.

Al instante, Elsword cayo de rodillas, sudando en gran cantidad y respirando de forma agitada.

"Ma-Maldicion…" dijo Elsword sintiendo sus brazos temblar "E-Estoy completamente agotado…"

Y mientras Elsword se encontraba jadeando de rodillas, Banthus se acercaba sigilosamente hacia el fragmento de "El" incrustado en el árbol.

"Ahora que está cansado, aprovechare para tomarlo e irme" dijo Banthus

Tomo el fragmento de "El" entre sus manos y dando un último vistazo a un exhausto Elsword, se giró y procedió a irse corriendo hacia el bosque. Y justo antes de adentrarse en el bosque, tres flechas se incrustaron justo delante de su pie, a lo que se detuvo en seco.

"¡Ey!"

Se giró y observo como la persona que le había disparado se encontraba parada sobre un tronco de árbol cortado.

Era una chica. Cabello verde. Ojos color ámbar. Orejas puntiagudas y largas. Vestía una blusa verde con azul y negro. Falda blanca con diseños en azul. Pulseras blancas con una gema roja incrustada. Guantes negros sin dedos. Botas blancas con azul y una joya roja, hasta media pierna. Y a diferencia de Aisha, esta chica tenía un escote bastante grande en diferencia.

"Mi nombre es Rena" ella se presentó "Y no voy a permitir que robes el fragmento de "El", le pertenece a Eldrasil"

"Una elfa, eh…" dijo Banthus serio "Lo siento pero, no tengo tiempo para juegos mocosa"

¡ZOOOOOOOOM!

Una flecha roso la mejilla de Banthus y este comenzó a sangrar por un ligero rasguño que la flecha había producido. Banthus toco su mejilla con su mano, notando que estaba sangrando y rio falsamente mientras observaba a Rena apuntándole con su arco.

"Bien, te subestime elfa, pero…" Banthus se dio la vuelta "¡Hora de retirarse!"

Banthus comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. Rena disparo varias flechas hacia él, pero Banthus se movía y agachaba en el momento preciso para que las flechas impactasen con los árboles y ramas, evitando de esa forma ser alcanzado por alguna de las flechas de Rena.

"Y ahí va" dijo Rena girándose hacia donde Elsword "Necesitare un poco de ayuda si quiero capturarlo…"

Rena noto que Aisha levitaba hasta donde Elsword y aterrizaba delante de él.

"Huyo, eh…" dijo Aisha "Lo sabía, justo como un demonio"

Elsword alzo la mirada para ver como Aisha le veía.

"Aunque me sorprendiste un poco, no pensé que fueses a hacer que se retirara" dijo Aisha sonriendo

"¿Q-Quien eres tú?" pregunto Elsword recuperando el aliento

"Debes estar muy cansado. En primer lugar, permíteme presentarme como es debido" Aisha tosió falsamente "Mi nombre es Aisha"

Elsword miro el suelo.

"Pude haberle ganado" dijo Elsword rechinando los dientes

"Si, lo dice el chico al que le dieron una paliza" rio Aisha llevándose las manos a la cintura "Por cierto, cuando venía hacia aquí me encargue de unos Phorus bandidos, no tienes que agradecerme"

"¿Bandidos?" Elsword alzo la mirada para verle "Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Tu que estás haciendo aquí? ¡Ah! ¡¿Eres un bandido?! ¡¿También vienes por el fragmento de "El"?!"

"¡Tu, idiota! ¡¿No me estas escuchando?!"

"¡Oigan!"

Los dos se giraron hacia donde Rena y le miraron señalar el bosque.

"El bandido huyo con el fragmento de "El"" dijo Rena

Elsword miro el "Árbol de El" y noto inmediatamente que el fragmento de "El" que debería tener incrustado, no estaba donde suponía.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo Elsword sorprendido

"Estabas tan ocupado peleando, que seguro ni siquiera notaste al bandido" dijo Aisha "Aunque yo por supuesto, lo note al instante en que llegue"

Elsword tomo su espada del suelo y la coloco en su espalda.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Aisha mirándole "¿No iras a perseguirlo o sí? Ya va muy lejos…"

"¡No tengo tiempo para ti!" dijo Elsword comenzando a correr "¡Tengo que atraparlo!"

Aisha observo como Elsword velozmente se adentraba en el bosque, dejando un rastro de polvo detrás suyo, esquivando velozmente todos los árboles y arbustos.

"E-Es rápido…" dijo Aisha

Mientras tanto, Elsword corría velozmente por el bosque buscando alcanzar a Banthus, quien había escapado con el fragmento de "El". Estaba frustrado, se supone que él había librado aquella sorprendente batalla con un demonio para proteger el fragmento de "El" y ahora llegaba un bandido y lo robaba, oh no, claro que no, no iba a permitirlo.

"Hola"

Elsword miro a su derecha, notando como Rena le saludaba con una sonrisa y corría a su misma velocidad. Estaba sorprendido por dos cosas, por el hecho de que una mujer que no fuese su hermana pudiese igualar su velocidad y por el tamaño de los senos de la chica.

"Yo soy Rena" dijo Rena sonriendo

"S-Sí, soy Elsword" dijo Elsword

Ambos continuaron corriendo, esquivando todo ágilmente como si no se tratase de nada.

"Vi tu pelea con el demonio Berthe, estuviste increíble, eres muy fuerte" dijo Rena sonriendo

"N-No, claro que no" dijo Elsword avergonzado "No soy nada fuerte…"

"Claro que si…"

Ambos saltaron un gran tronco de árbol cortado, al hacerlo notaron una rama de árbol con la que iban a chocar. Ambos se miraron de reojo y asintieron.

Rena se impulsó y aterrizo sobre la rama y después salto hacia una rama mucho más alta en otro árbol. Elsword uso la rama como una barra y se columpio hacia adelante para llegar hasta donde Rena se encontraba.

Rena tendió su mano a Elsword y este la tomo para poder subir a la rama. Tras hacerlo, ambos saltaron hacia abajo. Elsword usaba las ramas como barras por las que se columpiaba para reducir la velocidad de caída y avanzaba, mientras que Rena usaba las ramas como base para pisar y correr sobre ellas al mismo tiempo que avanzaba.

Tras haber a travesado un gran tramo de bosque, ambos aterrizaron en el suelo al mismo tiempo, el uno al lado del otro. Se miraron y levantaron su pulgar mientras sonreían.

Rápidamente continuaron corriendo velozmente, dejando un rastro de polvo detrás suyo.

"Y el bandido que robo el fragmento de "El"…" dijo Elsword mirando a Rena "¿Cómo era?"

"Mmmm…" Rena se llevó el dedo índice al mentón "Era alto, cabello castaño y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho…"

"Banthus…"

"¿Lo conoces?"

Esa pregunta no la había hecho Rena. Ambos se giraron a la izquierda y pudieron ver a Aisha siguiéndoles el ritmo con normalidad, levitando a su lado.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" pregunto Elsword ladeando la cabeza confundido

"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿E-Es enserio?! ¡Me presente hace unos minutos, idiota!" exclamo Aisha "¡Aisha! ¡Soy Aisha! ¡Una maga prodigio proveniente del sur de Lurensia!"

Elsword simplemente asintió.

"Pues sí, lo conozco" dijo Elsword mirando hacia adelante "Es el líder de los "Benders Bandits", una banda de bandidos que ha estado robando por lo alrededores de Ruben y Elder"

"Ya veo…" dijo Rena

"Pero, Banthus jamás había hecho algo tan grande como robar el fragmento de "El"" dijo Elsword afilando la mirada "Cuando lo encuentre, tendré que hacerle un par de preguntas"

Pisando el suelo con firmeza, acelero el paso y dejo a tras a las dos chicas le observaron con leve sorpresa.

Banthus, quien se encontraba corriendo por el bosque, miro detrás suyo notando como Elsword se acercaba rápidamente con una mirada seria.

"Tsk, me va a alcanzar" dijo Banthus revisando su bolsillo y sacando un cristal de color azul "Entretenlos"

Banthus arrojo el cristal y continúo corriendo.

Elsword corría velozmente, ya había divisado a Banthus y apretando los dientes, acelero aún más el paso para alcanzarle, pero pudo ver como un destello azul caía al suelo justo delante de él.

Un destello segador forzó a Elsword a detenerse arrastrando los pies debido a lo rápido que iba. Rena y Aisha llegaron unos segundos después y se detuvieron al igual que Elsword debido al destello.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Elsword cubriéndose con los brazos

Tras unos segundos el segador destello finalmente seso.

"Es…" dijo Rena sorprendida "Un Phoru…eso creo"

Enormes garras con uñas afiladas y afilados dientes adornando una poderosa mandíbula. Un cuerpo enorme con brazos poderosos.

"Un Phoru blanco gigante" dijo Aisha mirándole "Es una especie de Phoru mucho más grande y más fuerte que los normales"

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

El Phoru gigante rugió con poder. Elsword y compañía se cubrieron los oídos. Tras terminar de rugir, el Phoru gigante les observo y abrió su mandíbula, sus afilados dientes estaban unidos por hilos de saliva, la cual comenzó a escurría hacia el suelo.

"Qué asco" dijo Aisha tiñendo su rostro de azul

"Pa-Parece enojado" dijo Rena sonriendo falsamente

"Si…" asintió Elsword tomando la espada de su espalda

Elsword dio un paso adelante, pero Rena se puso delante de él.

"Espera, espera" dijo Rena "Acabas de pelear hace unos minutos, no estás en condiciones de enfrentarlo"

"Estoy bien" dijo Elsword

Rena miro los brazos de Elsword, estaban temblando y al notar que Rena le veía, Elsword oculto sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

CRACK

Observaron al Phoru gigante y este había golpeado con sus grandes garras un árbol cercano, cortándole y causando que el árbol comenzara a caer sobre Elsword y compañía.

"Tsk"

¡ZAS!

El árbol cayó, pero los tres le habían esquivado al saltar hacia a un lado.

"Puedo vencerlo de un solo golpe" dijo Aisha colocando su báculo delante de ella "¡Tu! ¡La elfa…!"

"¡Mi nombre es Rena!" grito Rena

"¡Rena! ¡Consígueme algo de tiempo!"

"¡Claro!"

Rena corrió hacia un árbol cercano y usando sus piernas comenzó a ascender. Cuando llego lo suficientemente alto, dio un salto y se posiciono sobre el Phoru gigante. Tomo su arco y tensando el hilo de su arma, disparo.

Tres flechas salieron disparadas de su arco hacia el Phoru gigante. Al notar las flechas viniendo hacia él, el Phoru uso sus grandes brazos para cubrirse y recibió las flechas, que se incrustaron con fuerza en su brazo.

¡GRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR!

Rugió de dolor.

"¡Te tengo!" exclamo Aisha apuntándole con su báculo "¡[Chain Fireball]!"

A partir de un círculo mágico, nuevamente Aisha disparo dos bolas de fuego y otra de mayor tamaño. Y a diferencia de cuando lo uso con los Phorus bandidos, esta vez el ataque era mucho más fuerte.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!

¡PUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Hubo tres grandes explosiones. Una nube de humo se alzó en donde se encontraba el Phoru gigante.

"Hmph" Aisha rio "Muy fácil…"

Sorpresivamente, una garra salió de aquella nube de humo y se apresuró hacia Aisha, quien abrió sus ojos cual platos sorprendida por el repentino ataque bajo el que se encontraba. No alcanzaría a esquivarlo, así que se cubrió con los brazos.

"¡Tonta!"

¡PUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!

Escucho un ruido seco y sintió un fuerte viento soplar contra su rostro, pero no sintió nada de dolor. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para observar la figura de Elsword delante de ella, sujetando su espada y deteniendo la garra del Phoru gigante, quien había sido quien había atacado.

"N-No creas que voy a agradecerte por esto" dijo Aisha desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos "Pu-Pude haberlo esquivado fácilmente…"

"Jajaja, claro" rio Elsword

¡SLASH!

Ataco con su espada la garra del Phoru gigante y le forzó a retroceder un par de pasos. Tras hacerlo, Elsword puso una rodilla en el suelo, jadeando.

"¿E-Estas bien?" pregunto Aisha mirándole preocupada

"S-Si, es solo cansancio…" dijo Elsword sonriendo, pero sudando

Rena se acercó a ellos.

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

El Phoru gigante rugió con poder.

Elsword, Rena y Aisha encararon al gran animal.

"Si resistió mi ataque, debe tener una gran resistencia" dijo Aisha seria "Necesitaremos atacarlo de forma continua si queremos vencerlo"

"Concuerdo" dijo Rena sonriendo

Elsword se puso de pie y limpio el sudor de su frente.

"Solo puedo atacar una vez más, después de eso me quedare sin fuerzas" dijo Elsword mirándoles "Cuento con ustedes para derrotarlo"

"¡Hmph! ¡Claro!" dijo Aisha inflando su plano pecho

"Puedes dejármelo a mí" dijo Rena llevándose una mano a su generoso pecho

Elsword asintió y sujetando la empuñadura con firmeza, comenzó a caminar hacia el Phoru gigante. Se detuvo justo delante del Phoru gigante y le observo con seriedad. El Phoru gigante se inclinó hacia el chico de cabellos rojos, poniendo su cabeza justo delante de él.

¡GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Gruño con poder, causando que el cabello de Elsword ondease con fuerza hacia atrás. Tras el término del rugido, el Phoru gigante se puso en guardia nuevamente.

"Que mal aliento" dijo Elsword agitando su mano a modo de burla "¿No te lavas los dientes?"

El Phoru gigante arqueo una ceja con ira.

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Rugiendo nuevamente, ataco a Elsword con su garra buscando cortarle. Elsword observo la garra acercarse a él, apretó la empuñadura de su espada y los dientes, preparo su golpe. Ciertamente el Phoru gigante era más débil que Berthe, pero ahora que estaba cansado, no suponía un reto para el Phoru. Y aunque estaba cansado, se llenó de determinación y con pura fuerza de voluntad, lanzo su ataque.

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

Fue un impacto poderoso y sordo. Elsword contrarresto perfectamente el ataque del Phoru y le forzó a quedar expuesto en el área del torso.

"¡Ahora!" exclamo Elsword

Rena tenso el hilo de su arco, recitando algunos canticos en susurro y generando una gran flecha de luz verde en su arco. Abrió sus ojos y miro fijamente el pecho del Phoru gigante. Soltó el hilo de su arma con gentileza y dijo:

"[Rail Stinger]"

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El sonido del viento siendo cortado llego a los oídos de Elsword, quien observo como la veloz flecha de Rena impacto exitosamente en el pecho del Phoru, generando un gran impacto que le hiso tambalearse hacia atrás.

"Esta vez…" dijo Aisha colocando su báculo delante suyo "Vas a caer"

Un círculo mágico apareció delante del báculo de Aisha y después ella dijo:

"[Chain Fireball]"

A través del círculo mágico, tres bolas de fuego fueron disparadas. Aunque esta vez eran notablemente más grandes que la vez anterior.

Las bolas de fuego avanzaron velozmente hacia el Phoru gigante, quien solamente pudo observarles, las bolas de fuego se reflejaron en su pupila y al instante…

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Impactaron al mismo tiempo, aumentando el poder de ataque en una sola gran explosión. Una nube de humo negro se alzó. Aisha jadeo un poco, pues había usado mucho poder mágico en ese ataque. Rena suspiro con alivio y Elsword puso una rodilla en el suelo debido a su cansancio.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo, ya el Phoru gigante estaba en el suelo, inmóvil.

"Perdimos a Banthus" dijo Elsword

"Si" asintió Rena

"Por culpa de ese gran Phoru" suspiro Aisha

Elsword se puso de pie a duras penas con la ayuda de su gran espada. Coloco la espada en su espalda y a peso lento comenzó a caminar.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Rena siguiéndole de cerca, preocupada "No deberías moverte, estas lastimado y cansado"

"Estoy bien, tengo que ir a decirle a Lowe sobre Banthus" dijo Elsword serio

"¿Lowe?" pregunto Rena

"Es el líder del "El Search Party", tengo que hacerle saber sobre el romo del fragmento de "El" para que…"

"Toma" dijo Aisha, empuñando a Elsword hacia adelante

Elsword cayó al suelo.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" exclamo Elsword mirándole molesto

Aisha se arrodillo a su lado.

"Con lo cansado y herido que estas, tardaras mucho en llegar" dijo Aisha "Estate quieto mientras curo tus heridas, llegaras más rápido"

"Pero…"

"Calladito, tengo que concentrarme"

Aisha coloco ambas manos sobre las heridas de Elsword y emanando un aura verde, comenzó a curarle mientras cerraba los ojos. Elsword observo con sorpresa como sus heridas eran curadas lentamente.

"Yo también voy a ayudarte" dijo Rena sonriendo, arrodillándose al otro lado de Elsword

E imitando a Aisha, Rena comenzó a curar las heridas de Elsword.

El chico de cabellos rojos solo suspiro mientras sus heridas eran curadas.

* * *

Minutos más tarde.

Tras haber curado sus heridas y haber descansado lo suficiente, Elsword y sus acompañantes se apresuraron a través del bosque, velozmente, corriendo en dirección hacia el pueblo natal de Elsword.

* * *

Pueblo de Ruben.

Tras haber salido del bosque de Ruben, los tres arribaron en el pueblo de Elsword y fueron directamente a la aldea. Mientras la recorrían, Elsword encontró a Lowe.

"¡Señor Lowe!" grito Elsword

Lowe se giró al escuchar que le llamaban y miro a Elsword, a lo que le saludo con la mano y sonrió.

"¡Que hay, novato!" saludo Lowe "¿Por qué no te presentaste al entrenamiento de hoy? Me quede esperándote un rato pero jamás llegaste…"

"Olvida eso, ha pasado algo muy grande" dijo Elsword recuperando el aliento "¿Has visto a Banthus?"

"¿Mmm? Bueno, algunos lo vieron actuando de forma sospechosa hace un rato, pero lo perdimos de vista" dijo Lowe ladeando la cabeza "¿Por qué?"

"¡Banthus robo el fragmento de "El"! ¡Tenemos que atraparlo lo más rápido posible!"

"¡¿Q-Que?!" exclamo Lowe abriendo sus ojos cual platos "¡E-Esto es grande…! ¡Necesitamos ayuda de todos los miembros! ¡Vamos a atraparlo!"

Algunos de los otros miembros del "El Search Party" comenzaron a movilizarse mientras Lowe continuaba mirando a Elsword.

"¿Paso algo más, novato?" pregunto Lowe mirándole seriamente

"Un demonio apareció en el "Árbol de El" dijo Elsword serio "Pero, logre ahuyentarlo…"

"¿Ahuyentaste a un demonio? ¿Cómo?"

"Sobre eso mismo quería hablarte" Elsword afilo la mirada "Mientras peleaba con el demonio, la energía del fragmento de "El" se sincronizo conmigo y me volví mucho más fuerte, ¿Tu sabes a que se debió?"

"Ohh, ¿eso paso?" dijo Lowe sonriendo "Eso novato se llama [Awaken]"

"¿[Awaken]?" pregunto Elsword confundido

"Si, solo aquellos capaces de usar la energía de "El" pueden hacerlo, te sincronizas con la energía de "El" y potencias tu poder de ataque de forma exponencial"

"Ciertamente mi poder aumento…"

"¡Jajaja!" Lowe palmeo levemente el hombro de Elsword "¡No sabía que podías hacerlo, novato!"

Elsword se puso de pálido y después cayó al suelo cual saco de papas.

"¿Are?" Lowe le miro confundido "¿Qué paso?"

"Parece que el efecto de la magia paso" dijo Aisha suspirando

"¿A-A-A que…te...refieres?" pregunto Elsword desde el suelo, sudando

"Curamos tus heridas externas, pero tu cuerpo continua cansado" dijo Rena poniéndose en cuclillas para ver a Elsword de cerca "Debido al [Awaken], tu cuerpo está muy cansado aun…"

"Y-Ya…veo…"

"¿Y ustedes señoritas?" pregunto Lowe mirándoles "¿Conocen al novato?"

"Oh, nosotras solo pasábamos por aquí" dijo Aisha negando con las manos "Lo vimos y lo ayudamos"

"Entiendo…"

"Mal…dicion" dijo Elsword desde el suelo

"Um, si no es mucho pedir ¿Podrían llevar al novato a casa y dejarlo descansar?" pregunto Lowe

"Claro" asintió Rena sonriendo

"¿Hah? ¿Por qué?" pregunto Aisha desviando la mirada "No tiene nada que ver conmigo…"

"N-No…" negó Elsword "Tengo que ayudar…en la búsqueda…de…Banthus"

"Ya hiciste mucho, novato" dijo Lowe sonriendo "Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos. Pondré algunos reclutas a vigilar el "Lake Noah", no podemos permitir que salga de Ruben"

"En…ti…endo"

Con ayuda de Rena, Elsword se puso de pie, aunque con Rena ayudándole a mantenerse. Se despidió de Lowe y con ayuda de Rena procedieron a ir hacia la casa del chico de cabellos rojos.

"¿Hacia dónde está tu casa?" pregunto Rena sonriendo

"Por…ahí" dijo Elsword

Tropezó con una rama en el suelo y cuando estaba por caer de nuevo al suelo, fue sujetado por Aisha, quien se unió a Rena para ayudar a Elsword a caminar.

"Esto no es por que quiera ayudarte, es solo que me das lastima" dijo Aisha

Elsword solo sonrió levemente.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya habían llegado a la casa de Elsword. Rena y Aisha dejaron a Elsword sobre su cama.

"Ah…" la herida en la cabeza de Elsword comenzó a sangrar de nuevo

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas herido ahí?" quejo Aisha "Debe haber sido de cuando golpeaste tu cabeza contra el suelo, tonto"

"No lo hice por gusto, ¿sabes?"

"Tenemos que vendarla" dijo Rena "¿Tienes vendas?"

"En el gabinete de la cocina, el primero a la derecha"

"Entiendo"

Rena fue hacia la cocina. Noto tres sillas alrededor de la mesa, aunque no había nadie más que Elsword en la casa. Abrió el gabinete que Elsword le había dicho y pudo ver a continuación, muchísimos rollos de vendas, algunas curitas y más.

"Pa-Parece un hospital" dijo Rena tomando unas vendas

"¿Mmm?" Aisha se acercó y miro todo el botiquín "Woau, son muchas. Seguro ya que eres propenso a lastimarte, por idiota"

"Cállate" dijo Elsword

Rena llevo la venda a Elsword y este comenzó a ponérsela alrededor de su cabeza, pero debido a su cansancio sus brazos estaban temblando mucho y se le dificulto, cosa que Rena noto al instante.

"Dame, yo lo hago" dijo Rena sonriendo

Elsword suspiro y procedió a entregarle la venda a Rena.

Rena se acercó a él y comenzó a colocar la venda alrededor de la cabeza de Elsword, sin notar que debido a la cercanía y posición, el rostro de Elsword había quedado justo delante de los senos de Rena y debido a eso, su rostro se había iluminado de rojo.

"Pervertido" dijo Aisha golpeándole en la cabeza

PLAF

Y debido al golpe, el rostro de Elsword se enterró en el escote de Rena.

"Jajaja~" rio Rena ruborizándose "No hables, me haces cosquillasss~"

Elsword desenterró su rostro de los senos de Rena.

"¡¿Q-Q-Que crees que estás haciendo, idiota?!" le rezongo a Aisha, aunque muy sonrojado

"Lo dices como si no lo hubieses disfrutado, idiota, pervertido" dijo Aisha con una expresión sombría

"No importa, no me importa enserio" dijo Rena sonriendo "Listo, ya esta"

Rena se alejó de Elsword. El joven de cabellos rojos se recostó nuevamente y observo el techo de su casa con una expresión seria. Mientras que las dos invitadas miraban la casa inspeccionándola.

"Dime, Elsword" hablo Rena mirando una foto en un mueble "¿Dónde están los que están contigo en esta foto?"

"Ellos son mi hermana mayor y mi padre" dijo Elsword sin mirarle "Ambos se fueron a Velder hace años para ayudar al ejército"

"¿Hace cuánto?" pregunto Aisha

"Mi padre hace como 9 años y mi hermana hace 3, ¿Por qué?"

"No…por nada"

Ambas chicas se miraron entre ellas y después asintieron.

"Bueno, nos retiramos por hoy" dijo Rena dejando la foto en el mueble y abriendo la puerta de la casa "Nos vemos después, Elsword"

Rena se despidió alegremente, agitando su mano a modo de despedida, pero Elsword solo se mantuvo en silencio. Aisha por otro lado simplemente camino hasta la puerta diciendo un simple " _Hasta luego_ ". Rena salió de la casa y Aisha se detuvo un instante en la puerta.

"Yo quería decirte una cosa…" dijo Aisha mirándole

"¿Qué?" pregunto Elsword sin mirarle

"Hace un rato, cuando me protegiste del Phoru gigante…"

"¿?"

"Y-Yo…bueno, ya sabes… ¡Gra-Gracias!"

Grito lo anterior y salió de la casa con un portazo. Elsword simplemente rio levemente mientras continuaba observando el techo de su casa fijamente. Muchas cosas habían sucedido el día de hoy. Al salir de su casa en la mañana no imagino que terminaría enfrentándose a un demonio tan poderoso como lo había sido Berthe, de no ser por el poder de "El" que había obtenido, quizás no lo hubiese logrado.

Observo su mano y esta comenzó a temblar.

Durante su enfrentamiento contra el demonio, sintió muchas cosas. Miedo, preocupación, inseguridad...Pero cuando el poder de "El" surgió, sintió poder, el poder que había deseado siempre. El poder para enfrentar a los demonios y poder pelear para proteger a todos. El poder para caminar al lado de su hermana mayor y su padre.

Recordó las palabras de su hermana mayor: " _Estoy segura de que cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, serás mucho más fuerte_ "

" _Tenías razón, hermana_ " pensó Elsword sonriendo " _Yo…me estoy volviendo más fuerte_ "

Alzo su mano hacia el techo, como intentando capturar algo.

" _Y algún día, finalmente te alcanzare_ "

Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Después de un muy cansado día de grandes enfrentamientos, una siesta era de lo mejor. Y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

* * *

Días después.

Elsword caminaba por el pueblo con su gran espada en su espalda. Tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, como la mayor parte del tiempo. Los aldeanos pasaban cerca de él y le saludaban y este regresaba los saludos. ¿A dónde iba? Pues a entrenar, como todos los días.

Hace unos días, cuando Lowe se enteró de que Banthus había robado el fragmento de "El", Lowe mando a algunos reclutas a custodiar el "Lake Noah" en caso de que Banthus intentara escapar hacia Elder, pero desde que había robado el fragmento de "El", no se había sabido absolutamente nada de Banthus. Era como si hubiese desaparecido.

Elsword se llevó la mano al mentón pensando.

"¡Oye!"

Quizás se había ocultado, pero nadie jamás sabia de una guarida de bandidos por los alrededores.

"¡Oye! ¡Tú!"

Quizás continuaba en el bosque, y de alguna forma lo habían perdido de vista.

"¡Oye tú! ¡Elsword!"

Al escuchar su nombre, se detuvo y se giró para observar como Aisha y Rena caminaban hacia él. Y aunque Rena saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa radiante, Aisha parecía estar enojada. Elsword ladeo la cabeza confundido al ver como Rena y Aisha se detenían delante de él.

"Hasta que volteas, te llame 3 veces, ¿Entiendes? 3 veces" quejo Aisha llevándose las manos a la cintura "Tienes que voltear a la primera, por si no lo sabias"

"Hola, Elsword" saludo Rena sonriente

Elsword ladeo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que un signo de interrogación aparecía sobre él.

"No me digas que…" Rena se señaló a sí misma y Aisha "¿No nos recuerdas?"

Elsword negó.

"¡¿Cómo no puedes recordarme?! ¡A mí!" exclamo Aisha cruzándose de brazos "¡Mírame bien!"

Elsword se llevó la mano al mentón e inspecciono a Aisha por unos segundos. Tras hacerlo, alzo su dedo índice y dijo:

"¡Ah! ¡La maga prodigio del sur de Lurensia! ¡Rena!"

"¡AISHA! ¡AISHA!" exclamo Aisha furiosa "¡Soy Aisha! ¡La maga prodigio del sur de Lurensia, Aisha!"

"Lo siento"

Y mientras Aisha tenía un ataque de cólera, Rena se acercó a Elsword sonriendo.

"¿Y a mí no me recuerdas?" pregunto Rena

Elsword le observo unos segundos.

"¿Aisha?" preguntó el pelirrojo

"¡Esa soy yo!" exclamo Aisha furiosa

Elsword negó con la cabeza al no reconocerle.

"Ya veo…" Rena bajo la mirada y después la alzo, sonriendo "Ya sé, tengo una idea"

Elsword observo como Rena rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y después le abrazo, hundiendo el rostro del chico en su suave y gran pecho.

"Jajaja~" rio Rena "Ye te dije que no hablaras, Elsword~"

Rena rio un poco mientras dejaba ir la cabeza de Elsword. El joven espadachín tenía su rostro del mismo color que su cabello y ojos, lleno de rubor. Tartamudeo un poco mientras señalaba a Rena.

"Re-Re-Re-Rena" dijo Elsword

"Correcto, querido" dijo Rena sonriendo

"¡¿PERO QUE FORMA DE RECONOCER A LA GENTE ES ESA?!" exclamo Aisha

Rena rio mientras tranquilizaba a Aisha.

"¿Y? ¿Por qué están aquí?" pregunto Elsword curioso

"Veras, estuvimos hablando con la gente del pueblo" dijo Rena sonriendo "Y ellos nos dijeron que pertenecías al "El Search Party""

"Un grupo que se encarga de buscar y proteger fragmentos de "El" termino Aisha cruzándose de brazos

"¿Y?"

"Resulta que nosotras dos también estamos en busca de los fragmentos de "El", por lo tanto…" dijo Aisha

"¿Te molestaría que nos uniéramos a ti en tu búsqueda?" pregunto Rena sonriendo

Elsword les observo serio por unos segundos.

"Nah, trabajo mejor solo" negó dándose la vuelta "Y no necesito ayuda"

Aisha y Rena se quedaron petrificadas. Al recuperarse, Aisha sujeto el hombro de Elsword forzándole a voltearse.

"¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡Acabas de negarte a la ayuda de la fabulosa maga, Aisha! ¡No te volveré a preguntar! ¡¿Entiendes?!" dijo Aisha furiosa

Elsword ladeo la cabeza.

"¿Quién?"

"¡No me olvides tan rápido!"

"Era broma" rio Elsword

"Elsword, ¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañemos?" pregunto Rena confundida

Elsword la miro.

"Bueno, realmente no soy un miembro del "El Search Party"" dijo Elsword "Estoy en medio de la prueba para ser admitido en "El Search Party", así que…"

"Yo no estaría seguro de eso"

Elsword se giró al escuchar una voz conocida, al hacerlo observo a Lowe acercándose a él.

"Señor Lowe" dijo Elsword "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, resulta que estamos faltos de reclutas aquí con el incidente de Banthus" dijo Lowe sonriendo "Y conozco a cierto novato perfectamente preparado para ingresar en nuestras líneas"

Los ojos de Elsword se iluminaron.

"A partir de hoy eres un miembro oficial del "El Search Party", novato" dijo Lowe sonriendo "No, Elsword"

Elsword lleno sus mejillas de rubor, emocionado y con los ojos brillando asintió varias veces con fuerza.

"Ahora, como miembro oficial del "El Search Party" tengo un trabajo para ti, Elsword" dijo Lowe serio "¿Podrás hacerlo?"

Elsword asintió.

"Veras, desde la desaparición de Banthus, hemos estado vigilando la entrada Elder, para evitar que salga de Ruben" dijo Lowe cruzándose de brazos "Y aun así, nadie le ha visto en días. Posiblemente iba en camino para salir de Ruben y al ver a nuestros reclutas se escondió en algún sitio del "Lake Noah""

Elsword asintió.

"Últimamente hemos recibido reportes de múltiples bandidos en los alrededores del "Lake Noah", si capturamos a alguno que pertenezca a la "Benders Bandits" podríamos sacarle información sobre Banthus y encontrarlo" dijo Lowe mirando a Elsword con una sonrisa

"Señor Lowe" Elsword trago saliva "E-Eso significa…"

Lowe tosió falsamente y después se llevó las manos a la cintura.

"Como líder del "El Search Party", te pido a ti, recluta Elsword" Lowe sonrió "Ve al "Lake Noah" y captura a uno de los bandidos para poder encontrar a Banthus y recuperar el fragmento de "El". Esta es tu primer misión, ¿La aceptas?"

Los ojos del joven de cabello rojo se iluminaron. Contuvo la emoción interna que sentía y se puso firme, mostro determinación en su mirar y asintiendo violentamente con la cabeza dijo:

"¡Sí! ¡Acepto esa misión!"

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Y con esto, se oficializa de forma oficial(:V) que esta historia va a continuar hasta que la termine. Enserio agradezco a aquellos que la sigan, pues aunque son pocos, ustedes me empujan para continuarla, enserio lo agradezco.**_

 _ **En el anterior olvide mencionar a Ara y Chung, así que a continuación pondré las clases que aparecerán aquí.**_

 _ **Ara: Sakra Devanam**_

 _ **Chung: Iron Paladin**_

 _ **Si ven algún error, decírmelo para corregirlo en los siguientes.**_

 _ **Y dejando de lado mi lado sentimental.**_

 _ **El [Awaken] tecnicamente es el potenciador de poder, solo que aqui no podra ser usado a cada rato, pues antes debes sincronizarte con la energia de "El" y bueno, el chiste es que es un poder dificil de usar que causa un gran cansancio muscular, solo sera usado en situaciones riesgosas y desesperadas :V**_

 _ **Joder, realmente me cuestione sobre cuál era el color de ojos de Rena. He visto muchas imágenes en las que los tiene verdes, pero en la imagen oficial sus ojos con color amarillos, por cual decidí dejarlo así.**_

 _ **He estado bastante pensante en cómo desarrollar Elder, pues ahí es donde se realiza el primer cambio de clase y se preguntaran "¿Qué pasa con eso?" Pues el problema es que en la wiki, dice que cuando Elsword cambia de clase, tiene 15 años en su primer cambio, lo que da a entender que en Elder, pasaron 2 años. Y eso es lo que me trae loco, no se preocupen, que últimamente he pensado en como solucionarlo, pero posiblemente el arco de Elder sea largo.**_

 _ **En otras noticias, hace poco se mostro un video(si se le puede llamar asi) mostrando a Solace y jodeeeeerrrrr, que se ve que rompera culos en un futuro enserio :V**_

 _ **Y dejando de lado mis cavilaciones internas, pasemos de los reviews :V**_

 _ **Antenesis:**_

 _ **¡Hola colega! Gracias por el apoyo y los halagos, enserio. Y sobre tu pregunta, la verdad no sabría cual recomendarte, mi primer personaje fue un Elsword, lento pero poderoso xD. Te recomendaría un Add porque eres novato, pero hay como odio a esos pendejos, el personaje está bien pero los que lo usan, joder son runers que te cagas. Volviendo al tema, si eres un completo novato, Add es sencillo de usar. Y si piensas jugar Elsword, solicita unirte al gremio [KhaosBrigade], ese es el gremio al que yo pertenezco :D**_

 _ **MDRC97:**_

 _ **Hola colega, agradezco el que hayas leído mi historia. Espero que sea de tu agrado y continúes leyéndola.**_

 _ **Waveofthejeagers:**_

 _ **¡Saludos! Gracias por seguir la historia, colega. Y si lose, Aisha es una tsundere que te toca los huevos, pero si cambiase su actitud Tsundere, pues ya no sería Aisha. Eso sí, tratare de hacer un poco más llevadera.**_

 _ **Kagz18000:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te gustara y gracias por los halagos.**_

 _ **Red:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, el apoyo es bien recibido.**_

 _ **Erick Kingdom:**_

 _ **Claro viejo, pienso meter a Ara. Pero como sabrás, Ara no se integra al grupo hasta Hamel (si no mal recuerdo), por lo que no aparecerá de momento.**_

 _ **DamiiA:**_

 _ **Gracias por desearme suerte, venia queriendo escribir esta historia desde hace días y me gusta saber que les gusta. Y si, gracias por el dato, lo corregiré en los siguientes.**_

 _ **DarkKayser:**_

 _ **Gracias por el review, me alegro de que haya sido de tu agrado. Me esforzare por cumplir las expectativas que has puesto en mí. Y aunque también me gusta la clase de Asura (más que nada por DOS GRANDES razones), como dije antes, la que saldrá aquí será Sakra Devanam, ya después veras. Aunque como dije en el anterior, Ara no aparecerá hasta Hamel, por lo que aún falta un rato para que haga acto de presencia.**_

 _ **Y siendo eso todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_


	4. Capitulo 3

Lake Noahs.

El lugar conocido como "Lake Noahs" consistía en un gran conjunto de árboles y ríos que se extendían a lo largo, desde Ruben hasta Elder. Un lugar dotado de vida salvaje, hermosa naturaleza y lagos rebosantes de agua limpia que fluía desde el gran "Árbol de El".

Este conjunto de árboles era utilizado más que nada como ruta comercial, ya que algunos de los comerciantes viajan de Ruben a Elder, buscando vender las cosas que ellos mismos producían o incluso los animales que cazaban en el bosque. Y debido a que era una ruta comercial, ya había algunas rutas trazadas por las cuales las carretas de los comerciantes cruzaban. Aunque últimamente, casi no había comercio entre Ruben y Elder.

Y la decadencia de comercio se debía más que nada a los "Benders Bandits", ya que al haber rutas de comercio ya trazadas, se les facilitaba el emboscar a las carretas cargadas de materiales que ellos no dudaban en hurtar, ya sea para guardarlos o venderlos después y quedarse con las ganancias del esfuerzo de los aldeanos de Ruben.

Debido a eso, este hermoso lugar había dejado de recibir comerciantes en meses y lo que ahora le llenaba, eran más bien bandidos a sueldos que esperaban a que algún comerciante intentase ir hacia Elder para emboscarle y robarle todo.

Por uno de los caminos trazados, un joven de cabellos rojos caminaba con una expresión seria adornando su rostro, era Elsword. Seguía el camino trazado en el suelo por las carretas, mirando los alrededores. Como siempre, llevaba su gran espada en su espalda.

Hace un par de días, su capitán y mentor, Lowe, le había dado la misión de venir al "Lake Noahs" a encontrar algún bandido que perteneciera a la "Bender Bandits" y capturarle para poder sacarle información sobre Banthus y poder encontrarle, ya que después de que este robase el fragmento de "El", encontrarlo era la mayor prioridad.

Sin embargo, ya habían pasado un par de días desde que se había adentrado en la gran extensión de árboles y lagos conocida como "Lake Noahs" y no había podido encontrar nada. Aquellos bandidos que siempre se encontraban por aquí esperando alguna carreta para asaltarla, todos ellos habían desaparecido de la nada.

Lowe había colocado algunos reclutas a las puertas de Elder, para evitar que Banthus huyese hacia allá, pero nadie le había visto. Tampoco le habían visto regresar hacia el "Bosque de Ruben", por lo que si se encontraba en algún sitio, tenía que ser aquí. Eso pensaba.

La situación era bastante seria, pues si no encontraban el fragmento de "El", quien sabe que podría suceder con el gran "Árbol de El" y el Pueblo de Ruben, de ahí que Elsword tuviese esa expresión tan seria en su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo, también estaba muy feliz.

¡Esta era su primera misión como miembro oficial del "El Search Party"! ¡Estaba muy feliz por eso!

" _Después de 3 años de entrenar sin descanso, por fin…_ " pensaba Elsword sonriendo, emocionado " _¡Por fin soy miembro del "El Search Party"!_ "

Estaba emocionado y feliz por varias cosas, honestamente. Estaba feliz por haber ingresado al grupo, por tener ya su primera misión y también por el hecho de que eso significaba que se estaba volviendo más fuerte e independiente. Poco a poco, aquella lejana silueta de su hermana se iba acercando.

"Y todo sería perfecto de no ser porque…" dijo Elsword con un tic en su ceja, apretando su puño "¡¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?!"

Enojado, se giró.

Detrás de él venían siguiéndole dos hermosas chicas.

Rena, la hermosa y voluptuosa elfa que había conocido en el "Bosque de Ruben" durante el incidente con Berthe, quien agitaba su mano alegremente y una sonrisa radiante adornando su rostro.

Aisha, la maga prodigio proveniente del sur de Lurensia, también la había conocido en el "Bosque de Ruben" durante el incidente con Berthe, aunque esta tenía las manos en sus caderas, con una expresión de molestia.

"¡¿Por qué están siguiéndome?!" quejo Elsword

"¿Hah?" Aisha arqueo una ceja, cruzándose de brazos "No te confundas, no es que este siguiéndote. Sucede que estamos en busca de exactamente la misma cosa"

"Yo no les pedí que vinieran conmigo"

"Pero tu capitán si"

"Aun así…"

"Ya, ya, calmados" dijo Rena sonriendo, poniéndose en medio de ambos "Los tres estamos buscando lo mismo, deberíamos trabajar juntos y ayudarnos mutuamente, de esa forma podremos hacerlo más rápido"

"¡Hmph!" Elsword y Aisha desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo

Elsword continúo su camino.

"De cualquier forma, no me estorben" dijo Elsword apuntándoles con su dedo

"Me gustaría decirte lo mismo" dijo Aisha sonriendo "No te interpongas en mi camino si no quieres salir lastimado, ya que en eso eres experto, idiota"

"Cállate, enana"

Aisha arqueo una ceja.

"¡¿A quién le dices enana, tu diminuto idiota?!" exclamo Aisha muy enojada

En ese instante, Elsword también arqueo una ceja, apretando su puño con ira mientras una vena se saltaba en su frente. Claro, el quien tenía un complejo bastante fuerte con su altura, se molestaba bastante cada vez que alguien le decía "pequeño" o "niño".

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste, mocosa?!" pregunto Elsword enojado

"¡¿Mo-Mocosa?!" pregunto Aisha retrocediendo un paso, pero inmediatamente avanzado dos "¡¿Cu-Cuántos años tienes?!"

"¿Hah? ¿Por qué?"

"¡S-Solo dime!"

"Tengo 13" dijo Elsword cruzándose de brazos, ladeando la cabeza confundido "¿Por qué?"

"¡Jajaja~!" Aisha rio con superioridad, inflando su plano pecho con orgullo "¡Yo tengo 15! ¡Soy dos años mayor que tú, mocoso!"

"¡I-Imposible! ¡Eres tan pequeña!"

"¡Que no soy pequeña!"

"Disculpen…" Rena tomo la palabra "Les recuerdo que vinimos aquí a buscar a un bandido y si siguen haciendo tanto ruido, nos escucharan y no podremos atraparlos"

La maga y el chico de cabellos rojos se gruñeron un poco antes de desviar la mirada con un sonoro " _¡Hmph!_ " y continuar su camino. La elfa simplemente pudo llevarse una mano a la frente, negando al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

" _Me va a dar un dolor de cabeza con estos dos…_ " pensó Rena

Uniéndose a Aisha, ambas chicas continuaron siguiendo al chico de cabellos rojos desde unos pasos detrás. Y aunque a Elsword le molestaba un poco su presencia, nunca estaba de más un poco de ayuda y al cabo de unos minutos, la molestia se le pasó.

"Elsword…"

Al escuchar su nombre, Elsword miro a su lado, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a Rena bastante cerca de él, sonriendo.

"¡Waa~!" exclamo Elsword alejándose un par de pasos, sorprendido "¿Re-Rena?"

"Si, perdón por asustarte" se disculpó Rena sonriendo "Quería hacerte una pregunta"

"¿Cuál?"

"Es acerca de los bandidos, ¿Cómo es que vamos a saber cuándo un bandido pertenezca a los "Bender Bandits"?" Rena se llevó el dedo índice al mentón "Sin nada que los diferencie del resto, será un poco difícil encontrar a uno que pertenezca a la banda"

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo Elsword llevándose la mano al mentón, pensando "Ah, Lowe me dijo algo al respecto"

"¿Mm?"

Elsword se detuvo y se puso en cuclillas, tomando una rama que había cerca. Rena curiosa por las acciones del chico de cabello rojo, también se puso en cuclillas y observo atenta.

"Lowe me dijo que Banthus antes pertenecía al "El Search Party"" dijo Elsword dibujando algo en la tierra

"¿Oh? ¿Enserio?" pregunto Rena sorprendida

"Si, parece ser que Banthus era el líder del "El Search Party" antes de que Lowe lo fuese, pero por alguna razón decidió dejar de serlo y se convirtió en bandido"

"¿Cómo puede una persona pasar de proteger a las personas a robarles?"

"Ni idea, pero…" Elsword continuo dibujando "Lowe me dijo que debido a eso, Banthus utiliza una especie de "emblema" para identificar a los bandidos que pertenecen a los "Bender Bandits""

"¿Es así?"

"Si, el emblema es igual a esto" dijo Elsword señalando lo que recién acababa de dibujar "Es parecido al emblema del "El Search Party", pero con algunas modificaciones"

"Oh, ya entiendo" dijo Rena sonriendo

"Así que eso es lo que los distingue…"

Las palabras anteriores no las habían dicho ni Elsword ni Rena. Elsword miro a su otro lado, notando a Aisha en cuclillas, observando el dibujo que él había hecho en la tierra.

"Si…" dijo Elsword con normalidad "Si encontramos a un bandido con este emblema, sabremos que pertenece a los "Bender Bandits" y podremos interrogarlo para saber en dónde se encuentra Banthus"

"Ahora será mucho más fácil encontrarlo" dijo Rena sonriendo, juntando sus manos "¿No es así, Aisha?"

"Si" asintió Aisha "Por cierto…"

"¿Mmm?" Elsword le miro curioso

"Tu dibujo es un asco"

"Cállate"

Después de haber aclarado el cómo encontrarían al bandido que estaban buscando, los tres continuaron su camino, esta vez caminando los unos al lado de los otros.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Rápidamente la noche cayó sobre aquella gran extensión de árboles. Nuevamente, no habían podido encontrar a ningún bandido y por el momento, decidieron detenerse a descansar un poco y dormir, para continuar buscando al día siguiente.

Elsword junto algunos palos que el mismo había recogido en un solo sitio, dispuesto a encender una fogata que iluminase la oscuridad de la noche. Rena y Aisha simplemente observaron sentadas sobre un tronco cortado que se encontraba cerca.

"¿Quieres ayuda, niño?" pregunto Aisha con burla "Puedo ayudarte a prender el fuego con mi magia, porque los adultos ayudamos a los pequeños"

"Aisha…" dijo Rena nerviosa

"No necesito ayuda" negó Elsword con normalidad, tomando dos palos

"¿Y que harás con esos dos palos? ¿Jugar a las espadas? ¡Jajaja!"

Elsword simplemente le miro con una expresión neutra. Coloco los palos en la posición que le habían enseñado y con un movimiento veloz y preciso, genero una llama en aquellos palos que había rejuntado, encendiendo la fogata al instante.

"¿Q-Que…?" dijo Aisha sorprendida

"¡Increíble, Elsword!" dijo Rena sonriendo "¡Eres increíble!"

"Encender fogatas con solo palos es muy sencillo" dijo Elsword con normalidad, tomando asiento en el suelo cerca de la fogata "Aprendí a hacerlo hace años"

"¡J-Je!" rio Aisha cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada "N-Ni creas que voy a alabarte por eso, pude haberlo encendido más rápido con mi magia"

"Como digas"

Se quedaron en silencio, contemplando la llama de la fogata. El bosque a su alrededor estaba lleno de sonidos distintos, animales salvajes, los ríos fluyendo, el viento soplando. Y aun así, los tres se encontraban en silencio, regocijándose ante aquel agradable ambiente lleno de paz.

"Los espíritus en este bosque están cantando hermosamente" comento Rena, con sus manos juntas y ojos cerrados

"¿Espíritus?" pregunto Elsword confundido

"Son entidades etéreas que existen desde que la gema de "El" apareció hace cientos de años, ellos protegen los fragmentos de "El" de cualquier cosa que pueda ser una amenaza. Aunque también son conocidos como hadas" explico Aisha "¿No lo sabias?"

"No"

"Bueno, tampoco esperaba que un idiota como tú lo supiese"

"Pequeña…"

"¡¿A quién llamas pequeña?!"

"¡Shh!" Rena silencio "No me dejan escuchar…"

"L-Lo siento" tanto la maga como el espadachín pelirrojo se disculparon

Rena continuo tarareando en silencio una melodía pacifica, moviendo su cabeza rítmicamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, se aclaró la garganta y procedió a abrir su boca, dejando salir una melodiosa voz acorde a las canciones de los espíritus:

"Laa~ Laa~ Laaaaa~" cantaba Rena, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas

Elsword y Aisha abrieron sus ojos con gran sorpresa, aquella hermosa elfa tenía una voz angelical que por poco les hiso pensar que una diosa había descendido a cantarles. Su melodiosa voz se complementaba perfectamente con todos los sonidos del bosque, el sonido del viento, los lagos fluyendo y los palos quemándose, todo quedaba perfectamente.

El joven de cabellos rojos había quedado maravillado, embobado en la hermosa melodía que su hermosa compañera recitaba. La joven maga estaba en el mismo estado, tenía sus ojos cerrados, escuchando atentamente aquella hermosa melodía.

Ambos estaban deleitando su sentido auditivo con aquella melodía tan hermosa que la elfa cantaba.

"Laa~…" termino Rena soltando un suspiro

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Al instante, Elsword y Aisha comenzaron a aplaudir, causando que Rena les mirase con sorpresa, con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

"Una gran canción" dijo Aisha sonriendo

"Tienes una hermosa voz, Rena" comento Elsword

"Gracias" dijo Rena sonriendo, llevándose una mano al pecho "Aunque me siento un poco avergonzada de que me hayan escuchado cantar, no tengo mucha confianza"

"¡Para nada!" dijo Elsword sonriendo "¡Cantas muy bien! ¡Igual que una diosa!"

"Gracias, Elsword"

"Enserio, Rena" dijo Aisha "Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Elsword, tienes una increíble voz"

"Se los agradezco, enserio" dijo Rena sonriendo

Los tres sonrieron entre ellos.

Rena nuevamente procedió a cantar, esta vez con más confianza debido a los comentarios anteriores hechos por sus acompañantes, lo que le permitieron desenvolverse mejor. Nuevamente, el joven espadachín y la maga se quedaron en silencio, cerrando sus ojos y deleitándose ante aquella hermosa melodía, simplemente escuchando.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

"Haa~ Haa~"

Velozmente, con agiles pasos y escurriéndose entre los arbustos y árboles del bosque, un bandido corría agitado y nervioso, jadeando. Llevaba consigo una bolsa llena de lo que parecían ser monedas, posiblemente robadas de algún comerciante inocente que pasaba por ahí. También había una daga en su cintura.

No dudo dos veces en seguir su apresurada carrera, buscando escapar de algo.

De la nada, tres flechas se incrustaron en el suelo justo delante de él, lo que le hiso detenerse de golpe. Sorprendido, alzo la mirada para encontrarse a una hermosa elfa de larga cabellera verde observándole desde una rama alta de un árbol.

Nervioso, el bandido se giró dispuesto a correr, pero se detuvo al instante. De los arbustos detrás de él, un joven espadachín de cabellos rojos salió, sujetando en sus manos una gran y pesada espada.

El bandido retrocedió un par de paso al verse acorralado. Abrazo con fuerza aquella gran bolsa que cargaba consigo, protegiéndola. Podía notarse el nerviosismo en su rostro. Disimuladamente miraba hacia los lados, reflexionando en qué dirección debía correr para escapar de ese espadachín y elfa.

"Yo no lo haría si fuera tu…"

Al mirar a su derecha, pudo ver como una joven maga de cabellos morados descendía lentamente desde la rama de un árbol, aterrizando sobre un tronco cortado y cruzándose de piernas, posando su cabeza sobre su mano, sonriendo.

Se giró hacia el único lugar libre y pudo divisar una silueta oscurecida entre los arbustos, a lo que rechino los dientes, estaba completamente rodeado. Desesperado y sin muchas opciones, el bandido tomo la daga que tenía en su cintura y se puso en guardia, temblando y protegiendo con su mano libre aquella bolsa cargada de lo que parecían ser monedas.

Las acciones del bandido causaron un suspiro en la joven maga, el joven espadachín se puso en guardia al instante y la hermosa elfa tenso el hilo de su arco.

"¡A-Aléjense!" dijo el bandido nervioso "¡O si no…!"

"¿O si no, que?" pregunto Elsword serio

Elsword comenzó a avanzar hacia el bandido, causando que el bandido le mirase.

" _Que gran espada…_ " pensó el bandido sonriendo falsamente, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla " _Seguro ni puede blandirla, solo es un pequeño fanfarrón_ "

Confiado en que Elsword no podría blandir aquella gran espada, el bandido se giró hacia él, dispuesto a enfrentarle, pues a sus ojos, parecía ser el más débil del grupo. Oh, qué gran error había cometido.

"¡Primero serás tu…!" exclamo el bandido corriendo hacia Elsword "¡Mocoso!"

En el instante en que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por el bandido, el chico de cabello rojo arqueo una ceja, apretando la empuñadura de su espada con ira. Aisha y Rena solo pudieron suspirar al mismo tiempo que negaban con la cabeza, al conocer de primera mano, la mala suerte del bandido.

"¡¿A quién…?!" exclamo Elsword arremetiendo velozmente hacia el bandido "¡¿Llamas mocoso?!"

Todo había sido demasiado rápido para los ojos del bandido. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, se vio a si mismo contra el suelo, la daga que estaba sosteniendo segundos antes cayo desde el cielo para incrustarse justo delante de sus ojos. Confundido alzo la mirada para ver al chico de cabellos rojos mirarle con seriedad, apuntándole con su espada y sosteniendo en s otra mano la bolsa que el bandido llevaba consigo.

"No me llames mocoso" dijo Elsword serio

Fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse.

"Bueno, buen trabajo" comento Aisha encaminándose hacia donde Elsword y el bandido "Pero, ahora esta desmayado y no podremos interrogarlo"

"Ugh…"

"Seguro ni pensaste en eso al vencerlo"

"N-No"

"Justo como un niño pequeño" dijo Aisha alzando los hombros y riendo "Quítate, es hora de que los adultos se encarguen de esto"

"¡Ca-Cállate, enana!" exclamo Elsword enojado "¡Ni siquiera eres tan mayor! ¡Solo tienes 2 años más que yo!"

"¡Y esos dos años me hacen ser tu mayor! ¡Además…! ¡Tú eres el único pequeño aquí!"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¡Lo que escuchaste!"

"Umm…" Rena les llamo

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" exclamaron los dos al unísono, girándose hacia la elfa con ira en su rostro

Pudieron ver como Rena señalaba al bandido.

"No veo el emblema por ningún lado" dijo Rena "Este bandido no pertenece a los "Bender Bandits""

Elsword y Aisha examinaron con la mirada las prendas de aquel bandido, notando que exactamente como Rena decía, el emblema de los "Benders Bandits" no se encontraba por ningún lado, por lo que este bandido no pertenecía a esa banda.

"Maldición…" quejo Elsword rascando su cabeza "El primer bandido que encontramos en días y no es el que buscábamos"

"Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos

"¿Y cómo esperabas que supiera que no pertenecía a los "Bender Bandits, eh?"

"¿Qué tal te suena usar tus ojos?"

"¡Pequeña…!"

"¡Idiota…!"

"Ya, ya" Rena se interpuso entre ellos, sonriendo y deteniéndoles con los brazos "Cálmense, debemos continuar buscando"

Ambos chicos desviaron la mirada con un sonoro "¡Hmph!", mientras que la hermosa elfa soltaba un suspiro.

"Además…" dijo Aisha señalando unos arbustos "¿Qué es eso?"

Entre unos arbustos se podía apreciar una silueta oscurecida, que era lo que le había hecho pensar al bandido que estaba rodeado, algo un poco alejado de la realidad. Aquella silueta oscurecida, era una especie de muñeco hecho con un tronco y algunas ramas. Y no había aparecido de la nada, había sido hecho por el espadachín pelirrojo, quien gasto 10 minutos de su vida en ello.

"No te permito burlarte de Treeboy" dijo Elsword encaminándose hacia el muñeco de madera "Gracias a él fue que pudimos atrapar al bandido"

"¿Treeboy?" preguntaron Rena y Aisha al unísono

"Es su nombre"

"Es un muñeco" dijo Aisha

"¿Y?"

"Justo como esperaba de un niño" dijo Aisha alzando los hombros y negando con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa burlona

"¡No soy un niño!" al instante, Elsword vocifero con ira

"Tranquilos, tranquilos" decía Rena sonriendo

"¿Mmm?"

Una 4ta voz llamo su atención, a lo que se giraron curiosos y pudieron observar como el bandido en el suelo se despertaba lentamente, sentándose y sobando su cabeza.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó el bandido confundido "Recuerdo que estaba corriendo y entonces un mocoso de cabello rojo…"

"¡Ey!"

El bandido sintió como era forzado a girarse por la fuerza, le sujetaron del cuello de su camiseta y le levantaron, poniéndole de pie a la fuerza. Pudo ver al joven de cabellos rojos sujetándole con una expresión enojada en su rostro.

"¡¿A quién llamas mocoso, eh?!" pregunto Elsword

"¡Hiii!" el bandido chillo con miedo, cerrando los ojos "¡No me lastimen por favor!"

"¿Hah?" Elsword alzo una ceja "No vamos a lastimarte"

"¿Eh? ¿No lo harán?"

"No, estamos buscando a un bandido que pertenezca a los "Bender Bandits"" explico Rena con una de sus tan radiantes sonrisas "¿Conocerás a alguno?"

"N-No…" negó el bandido desviando la mirada con nervios

"Ohoho, a mí me parece que si conoces a alguien" dijo Aisha sonriendo, apuntándole con su báculo "Tienes dos opciones, amigo. Lo dices por las buenas o te sacamos la verdad por las malas, tu decisión"

"¡E-Entiendo, solo no me lastimen!"

"No te lastimaremos si cooperas con nosotros"

El bandido cerró sus ojos, reflexionando por varios segundos. Dio un leve vistazo, notando las miradas fijas del joven espadachín y la maga, ambos le miraban con seriedad, y aunque la hermosa elfa sonreía, podía sentirse cierta hostilidad proviniendo de ella. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de aclararse la garganta y proceder a hablar.

"Su nombre es Tobu, es uno de los bandidos más cercanos a Banthus, podríamos decir que es como su mano derecha" explico el bandido "Banthus no hace nada sin antes comunicárselo a el"

"¿Y dónde podemos encontrarlo?" pregunto Elsword serio

"Por estas zonas jamás lo encontraran, debido a que los comerciantes dejaron de usar estas rutas hace meses, Tobu y sus secuaces fueron hacia el este en busca de posibles rutas que los comerciantes pudiesen usar"

"Este, eh…" dijo Aisha llevándose una mano al mentón "¿Qué dices, Rena?"

"Bueno, no parece estar mintiéndonos" dijo Rena sonriendo, girándose hacia el bandido "¿Verdad?"

"N-No, lo que les dije es verdad" aclaro el bandido nervioso

"Eso espero, porque si nos mentiste" dijo Elsword mirándole seriamente, apretando aún más sus prendas "Te buscare, te encontrare y ya verás lo que te hare…"

"E-Entiendo"

Elsword soltó al bandido, causando que este cayera sobre su trasero.

"Y sobre esto…" dijo Elsword mostrando la bolsa que hace unos minutos estaban en posesión del bandido "Ya que seguramente lo robaste, voy a llevármelo"

"S-Si, no hay problema" dijo el bandido

"Ah, y agradecería que dejases de asaltar y dejases de ser un bandido" dijo Rena sonriendo "Porque si no lo haces…"

Los tres le miraron seriamente, con una expresión sombría.

"Vendremos a buscarte…" dijeron al unísono, con un tono aterrador "¿Entiendes?"

El bandido se puso pálido y asintió varias veces con fuerza.

"Bien, entonces" Rena alzo su mano con una sonrisa alegre "¡Hacia el este, equipo!"

"No somos un equipo" quejo Elsword girándose y procediendo a caminar

"Concuerdo, solo tenemos los mismos objetivos" agrego Aisha siguiendo a Elsword "No somos un equipo"

"¡¿Ehhh~?!" dijo Rena siguiéndoles "Pero si somos buenos trabajando juntoss~"

"No somos un equipo…"

"No lo somos"

"Booo~"

El bandido simplemente pudo observar como aquellos tres chicos se adentraban en el bosque en dirección hacia el este, buscando al bandido llamado Tobu, quien al parecer era la mano derecha de Banthus. Recordando las expresiones serias y sombrías que le habían mostrado antes de irse, se puso pálido y al instante se desmayó de nuevo.

* * *

Días después.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que aquel bandido les había dicho que si iban al este, podrían encontrar a algún bandido que perteneciera a los "Bender Bandits" y en cierta manera no les había mentido.

Desde que habían llegado a esta zona, se habían encontrado con un gran número de bandidos, a los cuales se vieron en la necesidad de atrapar y examinar, para verificar si estos pertenecían a los "Bender Bandits". Aunque desafortunadamente para ellos, ninguno de los muchos bandidos que habían encontrado pertenecía a la banda, lo que sí que causo un poco de molestia en el espadachín y la maga, aunque la elfa parecía estar bien.

"¡Y no vuelvas a asaltar!"

Lo anterior lo había dicho el chico de cabello rojo, quien recién había dejado ir a otro bandido que habían encontrado por la zona, el cual tampoco pertenecía a la banda que ellos estaban buscando. Rena y Aisha aterrizaron cerca de él, suspirando.

"Tampoco era" quejo Elsword llevándose las manos a la cintura "Ese era el quinto del día y tampoco pertenecía a los "Bender Bandits""

"Yo se los dije" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos "No vi el emblema, pero claro, el niño quería atraparlo"

"Incluso aunque no fuera de la banda, no podía dejar a un bandido libre por ahí como si nada" dijo Elsword mirando a la maga "Y no me digas niño, enana"

"¡¿A quién llamas enana?!"

"¡A ti! ¡¿A quién más podría decírselo?!"

"¡Tu…! ¡Mocoso…!"

"¡SHHH!" Rena les chito a ambos

"¡No nos calles!" exclamaron al unísono, girándose hacia la elfa con ira

"¿No lo escuchan?" pregunto Rena seriamente

Ante esas palabras, el pelirrojo y la maga se quedaron en silencio, parando la oreja para poder escuchar aquello que la elfa aseguraba escuchar. Podían escuchar el sonido de los ríos fluyendo, los pájaros cantando y también pudieron escuchar otra cosa:

"¡Ayuda!"

Ambos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa.

"Eso es…" dijo Aisha sorprendida

"Un grito de socorro" termino Elsword serio, mirando los alrededores "Viene de allá"

Sin dudar un solo instante, el joven de cabellos rojos se apresuró velozmente hacia el bosque en dirección a aquel grito de ayuda. Ágil y veloz, esquivaba los árboles y saltaba arbustos, con una expresión seria adornando su rostro.

"Enserio ese chico…" dijo Aisha suspirando "Realmente no piensa antes de actuar, justo como un niño"

"Debemos ir también" dijo Rena encaminándose hacia el mismo lugar al que Elsword se dirigía

"Si, con lo idiota que es, podría salir lastimado"

"¿Preocupada?" pregunto Rena con una sonrisa traviesa

"¡Hmph!" Aisha desvió la mirada "No te confundas, es solo que sería molesto tener que cargar con un herido, eso es todo"

"Ya veo…"

Ambas siguieron al espadachín pelirrojo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del bosque.

"¡Ayuda!"

El grito de socorro había sido lanzado por un comerciante inocente que circulaba por una de las rutas de esta zona. Usaba prendas de color beige con un sombrero de paja.

"¡Cállate!"

El comerciante recibió un golpe en el rostro, cayendo al suelo y comenzando a sangrar por su boca, alzando la mirada para ver a su atacante.

Su carreta estaba siendo saqueada por un grupo de unos 5 bandidos, todos portando dagas afiladas y usando mascaras para cubrirse el rostro.

"P-Por favor…" suplico el comerciante pegando su frente al suelo "N-No nos lastimen"

"¡Oiga, jefe! ¡Mire lo que encontré! ¡Jeje~!"

"¡Kyaaa~! ¡No! ¡Suéltenme!"

El bandido que al parecer estaba al mando se giró hacia la carreta del comerciante, notando como sus secuaces sacaban lo que parecía ser una hermosa chica joven de dentro de la carreta.

La chica tenía el cabello castaño peinado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho. Ojos color castaños y piel ligeramente morena. Vestía un vestido beige hasta sus tobillos, con botas al juego de piel.

"¡Mira lo que tenías escondido!" rio el Bandido apuntando al comerciante con su daga "¡Una hermosa señorita, jaja!"

"¡N-No, por favor!" el comerciante se puso de pie, alterado "¡Es mi hija! ¡Por favor, déjenla en paz!"

"¡No te atrevas a darme ordenes!"

El bandido propino un golpe al comerciante, tirándole nuevamente al suelo.

"¡Papa!" exclamo la castaña derramando lagrimas

"Jefe, ¿Qué es lo que haremos con la chica?" pregunto uno de los bandidos, quien sujetaba a la chica

"Nos la llevaremos, más tarde nos divertiremos con ella" dijo el bandido líder, soltando una carcajada

"¡N-No! ¡Por favor!" suplicaba el comerciante

"¡P-Papa!"

La chica forcejeo con el bandido que le sujetaba y al cabo de unos segundos, logró zafarse de su agarre, cayendo al suelo sobre su trasero y alzando la mirada con temor, notando a varios bandidos encaminándose hacia ella con una sonrisa aterradora, amenazándole con dagas.

"No tengas miedo, preciosa" rio el bandido mirándole con lujuria "Yo te cuidare bien…"

"¡N-No…!" lloro la castaña arrastrándose hacia atrás "¡Aléjate!"

El bandido de adelante se dispuso a lanzarse sobre la castaña, pero justo antes de poder llegar a ella, un gran trozo de metal aterrizo justo entre él y la chica.

¡PUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!

Se levantó una cortina de humo entre la chica y el bandido. El bandido líder se giró confundido por el fuerte sonido y la nube de humo, sus secuaces también estaba igual de sorprendidos, en especial el bandido que había visto de cerca lo que había impactado contra el suelo.

Después de unos pocos segundos, la nube de polvo se disipo, mostrando como entre la chica y el bandido, yacía incrustada en la tierra una gran y pesada espada.

"Eso es…" dijo el bandido sorprendido

"¿Una espada?" termino la chica igual de sorprendida

"¿Quién sería capaz de blandir una espada como esa?"

"¡Ese sería yo!"

Una nueva voz sorprendió a todos. El bandido que estaba más cerca de la chica, giro su cabeza hacia la derecha, que era de donde provenía la nueva voz, al instante se encontró con lo que al parecer era la suela de un zapato.

¡POOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

Una patada directo a su rostro le hiso salir despedido hacia un árbol cercano, impactando con fuerza y quedando fuera de combate en el acto.

Los otros bandidos y la chica castaña observaron como aquel que había dejado fuera de combate al bandido tomaba aquella enorme espada, desencajándola de la tierra y posándola sobre su hombro, con una expresión seria adornando su rostro y su cabello rojo ondeando con gentileza.

Era Elsword.

"Tu…" dijo la chica sorprendida "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Elsword" dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo, poniéndose en guardia "Y he venido a salvarlos"

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

"¡Jajaja!"

Los bandidos estallaron en carcajadas.

"¡Es solo un mocoso!"

"¡Y yo me preocupe por nada!"

"¡Mira esa espada! ¡Fanfarrón!"

"¡Vete a jugar al héroe a otro lado, mocoso!"

Elsword arqueo una ceja ante todos esos comentarios. Apretó la empuñadura de su espada y pisando el suelo con firmeza, dedico una mirada seria y enojada a los bandidos, quienes se estremecieron un poco ante aquella mirada.

"No me llames mocoso" dijo Elsword

Todos los bandidos se pusieron en guardia, portando sus dagas y sonriendo. El chico de cabellos rojos se apresuró velozmente hacia ellos, usando el tan famoso juego de pies que había aprendido de su hermana mayor, colocándose delante de ellos antes de que pudiesen reaccionar.

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

Veloces y precisos cortes por parte de Elsword hicieron que las armas de los bandidos fuesen arrancadas de sus manos por la fuerza, quedando vulnerables en un instante. Los bandidos tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, miraron sus manos notando que no tenían arma y al instante se pusieron pálidos.

"Increíble…" dijo la chica sorprendida, con brillo en su mirar

"¡Comete esto!"

El bandido líder se había acercado al chico de cabellos rojos en silencio, buscando emboscarle por la espalda. Y aunque Elsword se había percatado de su presencia, ni si quiera se molestó en girarse para cubrirse o siquiera esquivar, pues no lo necesitaba.

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El sonido del viento siendo cortado llego a los oídos de todos. El bandido líder se quedó inmóvil y comenzó a sudar nervioso, pues instantes antes, varias flechas se habían incrustado a su alrededor, impactando con el suelo. Incluso una de las flechas había golpeado su daga y se la había arrancado de las manos.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses"

Una angelical voz dijo aquello con un tono de voz serio. El bandido giro su mirada hacia un árbol cercano, notando la presencia de una hermosa elfa con brillantes ojos miel apuntándole con su arco.

"Y también"

Miro hacia el otro lado, notando como una joven maga de cabellos morado aterrizaba lentamente sobre la carreta que minutos antes él y sus secuaces estaban asaltando.

"Si intentas algo, te convertiré en cenizas" amenazo Aisha seria, apuntándole con su báculo "¿Entiendes?"

Pálidos, todos los bandidos asintieron violentamente.

Después de eso, todos los bandidos fueron interrogados y revisados por el trio de chicos, buscando alguno que perteneciera a la "Benders Bandits", pero desafortunadamente ninguno de ellos pertenecía a la banda. Les advirtieron lo que sucedería su continuaban robando y les hicieron prometer que no volverían a hacerlo, y después de disculparse con el comerciante y su hija, los bandidos huyeron de ahí.

"Y otra vez, nada" dijo Elsword soltando un suspiro, llevándose las manos a la nuca "Comienzo a pensar que no lo encontraremos"

"¡Muchas gracias!" dijo el comerciante inclinándose ante Elsword "¡Realmente se los agradezco! ¡Gracias por salvarme a mí y a mi hija!"

"Ni lo mencione, estamos encantados de ayudar" dijo Rena sonriendo

"Realmente se lo agradezco, señor espadachín" dijo la castaña inclinándose ante Elsword

"Por nada" dijo el pelirrojo dedicando una sonrisa alegre a la chica

La chica se llenó de rubor ante aquella sonrisa y bajo la mirada tímidamente.

"¿Cómo puedo agradecérselos?" dijo el comerciante

"No es necesario, no se preocupe" dijo Rena

"Aun así, insisto…"

"¿Mmm?" Elsword camino hacia la carreta "¿Exactamente que está transportando?"

Elsword fue a la parte trasera de la carreta y vio el interior. Dentro de la carreta había una gran cantidad de ropa, debido al diseño y colores, Elsword supuso inmediatamente que era ropa de mujer.

"¡Oh!" exclamo Rena juntando sus manos "¡Que ropa tan linda!"

"Yo la hice" dijo la chica tímidamente "¿T-Te gustan?"

"Son lindas" dijo Elsword sonriendo, alzando su dedo índice "¡Ah! ¡Tengo una idea!"

"¿Enserio? ¿Pensé que ese cerebro tuyo solo servía para peleas?" rio Aisha

"¡Cállate!"

"¿Y bien, cuál es tu idea?"

"¿Disculpa, puedo tomar un vestido?" preguntó Elsword a la chica

"S-Si, escoge el que más te guste" dijo la chica sonriendo

Elsword tomo un vestido de color verde claro, con detalles en blando. Era una prenda bastante elegante y de gran calidad, aunque Elsword no estaba planeando usarla para vestirse.

"¿Y? ¿Para qué planeas usarla?" pregunto la maga cruzándose de brazos

"¡Vamos a usar esto para atraer a los bandidos!" dijo Elsword mostrando el vestido

"Bueno, al menos tiene sentido"

"Pero, ¿Quién va a usarla?" pregunto Rena curiosa

"Por supuesto, seré yo quien la usara" dijo Aisha inflando su pecho, llevándose las manos a la cintura "Con mi hermosa figura, los bandidos caerán rendidos"

"No, Rena va a usarla" dijo Elsword

"¡¿Ehh?!" quejo la maga enojada "¡¿Por qué?!"

"Porque Rena es más hermosa"

"Ara~" dijo Rena llevándose las manos a las mejillas, las cuales tenían un leve tono rojizo "Gracias, Elsword"

"Rena va a usar este vestido y atraerá a los bandidos, nosotros estaremos vigilando de cerca para capturarlos" explico Elsword

"Bu-Bueno, al menos es un plan decente" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos "¡P-Pero…! ¡No acepto que sea Rena quien lo use!"

"No es solo la única razón, hay otra razón por la cual Rena es la única que puede usarlo"

"¿Y cuál es?"

Elsword mostro el vestido diciendo:

"Tu jamás podrías llenar esta área" comento Elsword con burla, refiriéndose al área del busto

Aisha arqueo una ceja con ira, apretando su puño con fuerza al mismo tiempo que una vena se saltaba en su frente. Al igual que el pelirrojo tenía su complejo con su altura, la joven maga también tenía un complejo bastante grave con el tamaño de su busto, por lo que el tema era bastante delicado.

La mirada de la joven maga se paseó por el busto de la hermosa elfa, notando que le superaba en tamaño y por creces. Y aunque quería objetar, sabía que el chico tenía razón.

"¡Grrr…!" Aisha gruño "¡N-No lo he aceptado!"

Y con un grito de enojo, se decidió que Rena usaría el vestido.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

En uno de los caminos trazados por las carretas, una persona caminaba. Vestía un hermoso y elegante vestido de color verde claro con detalles en blando. Su larga y sedosa cabellera verde al juego con el vestido ondeaba con gentileza. Usaba un sombrero de color blanco con un listón verde atado en él.

Aquella hermosa mujer continúo paseándose por el camino un par de minutos. Hasta que de la nada…

"¡Jaja! ¡Mira que tenemos aquí…!"

Un grupo de bandidos salió de los arbustos, interponiéndose en su camino.

"¡Una hermosa mujer!" vocifero el que al parecer era el líder "¡Y mira ese vestido…!"

La mirada de los bandidos se paseó por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, deteniéndose en aquel voluptuoso y seductor busto, el vestido dejaba ver el escote de la mujer.

"¡Vendrás con nosotras, hermosa!" dijo el bandido encaminándose hacia la mujer

Delicada y gentilmente, la mujer deslizo su mano por su estómago hasta la falda de su vestido. Tomo entre sus índices la falda y lentamente comenzó a levantarlo, los bandidos quedaron embobados ante aquellos seductores movimientos.

"¡Ahora!" exclamo la mujer alzando todo el vestido de golpe

El vestido voló al aire y llamo la atención de los bandidos. Al bajar la mirada, notaron a una hermosa elfa apuntándoles con un arco.

"¡Tsk!" quejo el bandido líder "¡Es una emboscada!"

"¡Gah…!"

Sus secuaces fueron emboscados por un joven espadachín que salió de entre unos arbustos, quien con rápidos y poderosos espadazos los dejo fuera de combate o desarmados. También pudo observar a una chica de cabellos morados aparecer entre sus secuaces, noqueándolos en el acto al golpearles con su báculo.

"¡Tsk…!" el bandido rechino los dientes

Rena inspecciono al bandido con la mirada, notando en el emblema de los "Benders Bandits" en el la camiseta del bandido.

"¡Oigan! ¡Este de aquí pertenece a la banda!" exclamo Rena

Al instante, Elsword y Aisha se giraron hacia el bandido, quien al notar las miradas se echó a correr.

"¡Rápido!" exclamo Elsword "¡Que no escape!"

"¡No necesitas decirlo! ¡Idiota…!" dijo Aisha yendo a perseguirle

Los tres se apresuraron velozmente hacia el bandido, buscando atraparle. El bandido era veloz y ágil, eso Elsword lo reconoció, le persiguieron por unos segundos y ni siquiera él y Rena habían podido alcanzarle.

"¡Rena!" dijo Elsword

"¡Déjamelo a mí!" dijo Rena tensando el hilo de su arma

Rena disparo varias flechas en dirección al bandido. Algunas de las flechas impactaron con algunos árboles y ramas que estorbaban, pero una flecha había logrado rosar una bolsa en la cintura del bandido y de esta, algo había caído.

"Tks…"

Elsword y compañía se detuvieron.

"Lo perdimos" dijo Elsword chasqueando la lengua

"Era bastante rápido" dijo Rena echándose aire a la cara con las manos "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

"Deberíamos…"

"Oigan"

Aisha dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y después se agacho, tomando algo del suelo.

"Esto se le cayó al bandido" dijo Aisha mostrando lo que al parecer era una especie de rollo

"¿Mmm?"

Aisha fue a donde el pelirrojo y la elfa, quienes miraron curiosos el rollo. Lo abrieron y al instante dijeron al unísono:

"Esto es…"

* * *

Pueblo de Ruben.

Hagus, el líder de la aldea, se paseaba por la aldea que gobernaba con una expresión bastante mortificada. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Banthus había hurtado el fragmento de "El" y aún no habían podido encontrarle.

Lowe había enviado a Elsword y compañía al "Lake Noahs" hace ya unos días, pero no habían regresado. Estaba bastante nervioso por la situación.

"¡Hagus!"

Al escuchar que le llamaron, se giró y pudo apreciar al joven recluta de cabello rojo, Elsword, corriendo hacia el con sus dos hermosas acompañantes siguiéndole. Los tres se mostraban bastante agitados.

"Haa~ Haa~" Elsword jadeo un poco "Ti-Tienes que ver esto…"

Elsword le entrego el rollo a Hagus y este lo abrió, leyendo el contenido.

"Esto es…" dijo Hagus sorprendido "Son instrucciones de Banthus, para sus secuaces"

"Uno de los bandidos lo tiro" explico Elsword "Lo encontramos y vinimos de inmediato"

"Técnicamente, yo fui quien lo encontró" comento Aisha

"Tu pequeña…"

"¡No me digas pequeña!"

"Calmados, calmados" tranquilo Rena sonriendo

"¡Alguien…!" exclamo Hagus "¡Alguien llame a Lowe!"

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Lowe llegase a donde ellos. Tan pronto llego, noto la presencia de su recluta, Elsword, por lo que supuso que algo estaba pasando. Hagus le entrego el rollo y este leyó el contenido.

"No hay duda, esta es la letra de Banthus" dijo Lowe serio "¿Dónde lo encontraron?"

"En la zona del este" respondió Elsword

"Este, eh…"

Lowe dirigió su mirada hacia el rollo nuevamente.

"Aquí dice que Banthus va a estar esperándolos en la "White Mist Swamp"" dijo Lowe serio "Si esto es cierto, eso significaría que Banthus está planeando ir hacia Elder por ese lugar"

Lowe miro a un recluta que se encontraba cerca.

"Dile a todos los demás que se preparen, saldremos a primera hora mañana" dijo Lowe serio

"E-Entendido" asintió el recluta

"¿Y yo que hare, señor Lowe?" pregunto Elsword serio

"Tú ya has hecho mucho, Elsword" dijo Lowe sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven espadachín "Tomate un descanso, nosotros nos encargaremos"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo también quiero ir!"

"No, tu capitán te ordena quedarte aquí"

"Pe-Pero…"

"Sin peros" dijo Lowe sonriendo, acariciándole la cabeza "Ya nos has ayudado mucho con esto, ahora es nuestro turno"

Elsword asintió, aunque fue a regañadientes.

"Entonces, nosotros nos pondremos en marcha, alcalde Hagus" dijo Lowe mirando al mencionado

"Ten mucho cuidado, Lowe" advirtió Hagus "Algunos rumores dicen que Banthus posee un collar especial que le permite manipular a las bestias, son solo rumores, pero aun así hay que ser precavidos"

"Entiendo"

Lowe junto a algunos reclutas procedieron a prepararse para comenzar su camino hacia "White Mis Swamp", que era el sitio que debía atravesarse si se quería ir hacia Elder.

* * *

Días después.

El joven espadachín de cabello rojo caminaba por la aldea. Al igual que siempre, cargaba en su espalda su gran y pesada espada. Llevaba consigo una pieza de pan cortada por la mitad, con algo de carne en ella.

¿A dónde iba? Pues a entrenar, como todos los días.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que Lowe y los demás reclutas se habían marchado hacia "White Mist Swamp", y aunque Elsword sabía de primera mano que aquel lugar se encontraba a un par de días caminando, estaba realmente nervioso por no saber que podría suceder.

Pero, por más nervioso que estuviera, no podía descuidar su entrenamiento. Le había prometido a su hermana mayor que sin importar que, el continuaría entrenando todos los días sin falta, por lo que se dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento del "El Search Party".

"Elsword…"

Escucho su nombre y al instante se giró, solo para encontrarse con Aisha y Rena acercándose a él. Rena saludaba alegremente, aunque Aisha simplemente caminaba con las manos en la cintura.

"Oh, la enana y Rena" dijo Elsword dando un mordisco a su comida "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!" exclamo Aisha enojada, para después mirar lo que Elsword tenía en la mano "¡¿Qué estas comiendo?!"

"¿Esto?" pregunto Elsword mostrando su almuerzo "Es pan con carne"

"Ahora veo por qué sigues tan pequeño, no estas comiendo de forma adecuada" dijo Aisha llevándose las manos a la cintura, en tono regañón "¿Sabes? Tienes que alimentarte bien, si no lo haces no crecerás"

"¡Ca-Cállate!" quejo Elsword "¡Eso ya lose!"

"Pues no pareces saberlo, tienes que comer sanamente. Por ejemplo, mira a Rena…"

Inevitablemente, la mirada de la joven maga termino por dirigirse al voluptuoso busto de la elfa de ojos miel, quien sonreía con normalidad.

"¿Qué estas mirando, Aisha?" pregunto Rena curiosa

"¡L-Lo que trato de decir es que…!" dijo Aisha nerviosa "¡Si no comes sanamente no crecerás!"

"¡Ca-Cállate! ¡Se puede crecer con solo carne!"

"¡No es cierto!"

" _Enserio me va a dar un dolor de cabeza con estos dos_ " pensó Rena sobando el área entre sus cejas

"¡Oh! ¡Elsword! ¡Justo a ti te estaba buscando!"

Al escuchar su nombre nuevamente, el pelirrojo se giró curioso. Pudo observar como el líder de la aldea, Hagus, se encaminaba hacia el caminando a paso rápido, algo ansioso.

"Alcalde Hagus" dijo Elsword mirándole "¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay noticias del señor Lowe?"

"No, por el momento no sabemos nada, pero confió en que se encuentran bien" respondió Hagus sonriendo "Te estaba buscando por otra razón"

Elsword ladeo la cabeza, confundido por las palabras del alcalde de la aldea.

"Hace unos días, un par de reclutas se encontraron con un grupo de bandidos cerca de las "Forest Ruins", al parecer estaban causando problemas en los territorios de las hadas del bosque. No sabemos quienes podrán ser, podrían tener alguna clase de conexión con Banthus" explico Hagus "¿Podrías ir y averiguar de qué se trata?"

""Forest Ruins", eh…" dijo Elsword llevándose una mano al mentón "Eso está bastante cerca"

"¿Por qué te lo piensas tanto?"

Sin previo aviso, Rena tomo a Elsword rodeándole por el cuello con un brazo, causando que el rostro de este chocase con su busto, y de igual forma, lo mismo sucedió con Aisha, quien choco con el otro seno de Rena.

"¡En marcha, equipo!" dijo Rena sonriendo, arrastrándolos en todo el sentido de la palabra

"¡Ah! ¡Espera…!" dijo Elsword extendiendo su mano hacia su almuerzo, el cual se le había caído "¡Mi comida…!"

Rena hiso caso omiso a sus palabras y simplemente continuo su camino, causando que Elsword se lamentase internamente.

" _Mi comida…_ " pensaba Elsword llorando internamente

De esa forma, los tres nuevamente se embarcaron en un viaje hacia las "Forest Ruins", en busca de los bandidos que habían estado causando problemas.

* * *

Forest Ruins.

Elsword y sus dos acompañantes ya habían arribado en aquel lugar conocido como "Forest Ruins", y tan solo les había tomado 1 día caminando. El lugar se encontraba en una de las zonas más alejadas del "Bosque de Ruben", quizás debido a su lejanía era que se encontraba abandonado y también, se encontraban bastante cerca del gran "Árbol de El".

Por todo el lugar, el chico de cabello rojo pudo identificar lo que parecían ser grandes pedazos de roca, pero no rocas normales, sino ruinas de lo que alguna vez quizás fue una especie de castillo. Por lo menos, eso parecía a sus ojos. Aunque todas las ruinas ya habían sido invadidas por vegetación y animales, a lo que ahora eran propiedad del bosque.

"¿Así que estas son las "Forest Ruins"?" dijo Elsword observando los alrededores "Es la primera vez que vengo aquí"

Giro su mirada hacia sus acompañantes. Rena miraba los alrededores, mientras sus largas orejas se movían ligeramente, al parecer estaba escuchando algo o trataba de hacerlo. Aisha por otro lado se mostraba algo insegura a cada paso, pues miraba con cierto nerviosismo hacia todos lados.

"Ey" Elsword decidió indagar "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Q-Que?" pregunto Aisha algo sorprendida, sonriendo falsamente y negando con las manos "N-No, no es nada"

"¿Enserio? Pareces un poco…asustada"

"No estoy asustada, es solo que…"

Aisha miro los alrededores con cierta nostalgia y timidez.

"No tengo buenos recuerdos de las ruinas"

Elsword no entendió de qué hablaba la joven maga, pero por la expresión en el rostro de ella parecía ser algo difícil de tratar, a lo que decidió no continuar indagando y continúo su camino con normalidad.

Caminaron por un par de minutos más, adentrándose en aquellas ruinas inundas por vegetación. No parecía haber nada relativamente anormal, no habían visto ningún bandido desde que habían llegado por lo que Elsword pensó en volver, pero cambio de idea al ver como algo salía de los arbustos.

"Eso es…" dijo Elsword mirando hacia arriba, una gran sombra le había cubierto a él y sus compañeras "¿U-Un árbol?"

"Más bien…" dijo Rena sonriendo falsamente "Es un hada"

"Hada, dices…" dijo Aisha acercándose a Elsword "No parece serlo…"

Delante de ellos, un imponente ser echo de arbustos y troncos les observaba, media como mínimo 3 metros de altura, con fuertes brazos hechos de troncos gruesos.

Elsword no dudo dos veces en tomar su gran espada y ponerse en guardia, pero al instante, más cosas comenzaron a salir de los arbustos a su alrededor. Aquello que había salido del arbustos, eran pequeños seres hechos a base de troncos y hojas de árboles, pequeños, apenas median la mitad de lo que Elsword. Portaban en sus manos, lo que parecía ser hojas largas y afiladas.

"Son demasiados…" dijo Elsword poniéndose en guardia "¿Qué son?"

"Son hadas, las cuales toman forma física a partir del bosque para defender a "El"" respondió Rena "Los pequeños son conocidos como "Tree Knight" mientras que el grande es llamado "Fairy Guardian""

"¿Y por qué nos atacan?" pregunto Aisha

"¿Recuerdas a los bandidos de los que el alcalde Hagus hablaba? Seguramente piensan que somos sus compañeros y amenazamos al bosque, están buscando ahuyentarnos"

"¿Y qué haremos?"

"¿Qué, preguntas?" dijo Elsword serio "Vamos a defendernos"

Los tres observaron a los que les rodeaban.

"Ustedes encárguense del grandulón" dijo Elsword encaminándose hacia el grupo de Tree Knights, quienes se pusieron en guardia "Yo me encargo de estos de aquí"

"Sí, claro" dijo Aisha riendo "Déjanos al más difícil, niño"

"Solo hazlo, enana"

"¡No me des ordenes!" quejo Aisha, encaminándose hacia los Tree Knights "Ademas, yo puedo encargarme de todos ellos sin esfuerzo alguno"

"Ten cuidado"

"¿Cuidado? ¿Qué podrían hacerme esos pequeños con esas hojas? Nada"

Uno de los Tree knights se apresuró a donde la joven maga, en consecuencia a su escaso tamaño, los Tree Knights tenían una velocidad increíble, a la que Aisha no pudo responder. Sorprendida, observo como el Tree Knight lanzaba un veloz y preciso corte hacia su torso, usando su espada echa de hojas.

¡SLASH!

Sorprendida, solo pudo sentir como era jalada hacia atrás y debido a eso, logro esquivar el ataque. Aunque la espada del Tree Knight echa de frágiles hojas había logrado alcanzar su manga y la había cortado.

"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado"

Miro detrás suyo para encontrarse al espadachín de cabellos rojos, Elsword, quien había sido quien le había jalado y mostraba una expresión seria.

"E-Esas hojas…" dijo Aisha nerviosa

"Afiladas y duras como el metal, igual a una autentica espada" dijo Elsword asintiendo "Lose, por eso les dije que se encargaran del grandulón"

"N-No creas que voy a…"

"¿Agradecerme? Ya lo sé, no quería que lo hicieras"

Elsword se puso delante de ella, encarando al grupo de Tree Knighs que se pusieron en guardia al ver como este portaba esa ostentosa y enorme espada. El Tree Knigh de adelante miro fijamente al pelirrojo y este hiso lo mismo.

En un instante, velozmente ambos arremetieron el uno contra el otro, encontrándose y lanzando sus veloces y poderosos ataques.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

Chispas fueron producidas del impacto de ambas espadas.

Rena y Aisha observaron por unos segundos al chico de cabello rojo, pero no tenían tiempo para ello, pues delante de ellas tenían un mayor y más grande problema, el Fairy Guardian que les observaba.

"Iremos igual que con el Phoru gigante blanco" dijo Aisha concentrándose y reuniendo energía en su cuerpo "Consígueme tiempo y podre atacar"

"Si" asintió Rena

Usando su increíble velocidad, Rena giro alrededor del Fairy Guardian, creando y disparando un gran número de flechas por todo el cuerpo de su adversario, llamando la atención de este quien se giró.

El enorme guardián solo podía intentar seguir con la mirada a la elfa, pues cada vez que la tenia en la mira, ella desaparecía usando su increíble velocidad. El gran guardián solo podía sentir como ráfagas de flechas, disparadas por Rena, se incrustaban en los troncos y ramas que componían su cuerpo.

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Con un feroz rugido, el guardián ataco con su enorme brazo a Rena.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!

El ataque impacto exitosamente con el suelo, cuarteándolo y levantando una cortina de humo. Sin embargo, Rena había esquivado aquel ataque con su velocidad y tensando el hilo de su arma, nuevamente disparo varias flechas al rostro del guardián.

" _Más…_ " pensaba Aisha apretando los dientes, con sus ojos cerrados. Reuniendo mucha energía " _La suficiente para vencerlo de un solo golpe…_ "

Rena tenso el hilo de su arma y recito algunos canticos en susurro. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y soltó el hilo de su arma con gentileza.

"[Rail Stinger]"

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

La flecha voló con poder, cortando el viento y produciendo un fuerte sonido. El guardián uso el tronco que componía su brazo y detuvo aquella veloz y poderosa flecha sin inmutarse.

"U-Um…" hablo Rena, sonriendo nerviosa "¿Ya estas lista, Aisha? Mis flechas no parecen tener efecto…"

"¡Un poco más…!" exclamo Aisha "Solo un poco más…"

"¡Entiendo!"

Rena dio un gran salto, esquivando de esta forma el ataque del guardián. La elfa aterrizo sobre el tronco que componía el brazo del guardián y comenzó a correr por este, buscando llegar a la cabeza del guardián. El guardián quiso tomarle con su otra mano, pero Rena dio un gran salto, girando sobre él y mientras caía, tenso el hilo de su arco nuevamente y disparo otra ráfaga de flechas.

Una de las flechas impacto contra el ojo del guardián, lo que le hiso tambalearse hacia atrás y retroceder un paso. Rena aterrizo y observo aquello con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, el guardián hiso un ataque que ella no vio venir.

Quizás debido a que Aisha estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerpo, había llamado la atención del guardián, quien no dudo dos veces en girarse hacia ella y atacarle con su gran y poderoso brazo.

"¡AISHA!" exclamo Rena aterrada

La joven maga abrió sus ojos cual platos, en su pupila se reflejaba perfectamente el brazo del guardián apresurándose hacia ella.

" _No…_ " pensó Aisha nerviosa " _Puedo esquivarlo si uso [Teleport], pero, si lo uso…no tendré el mana suficiente para derrotarlo de un solo ataque. ¿Qué hago?_ "

GLUP

" _¿L-Lo resistiré?_ " se preguntó aterrada " _No parece que pueda hacerlo, pero…_ "

"¡Esquívalo!" exclamo Rena corriendo hacia ella " _¡No…! ¡No lo hare a tiempo!_ "

Aisha espero el golpe.

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El sonido del viento siendo cortado llego al oído de todos y no era una flecha precisamente lo que cortaba ese viento. La maga prodigio proveniente del sur de Lurensia, pudo ver como algo impactaba con el brazo del guardián con gran poder y velocidad, desviando de esta forma el ataque.

Aquello que había chocado con el brazo del guardián, era una gran, ostentosa y pesada espada, pero no cualquier espada, sino la espada de Elsword.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

El ataque del guardián impacto contra el suelo al lado de Aisha, levantando una cortina de humo y cuarteando el suelo. Aisha sorprendida solo pudo observar de re-ojo como el chico de cabellos rojos tenía su brazo extendido, después de haber lanzado su arma.

"¡Hazlo!" exclamo Elsword

Aisha observo al guardián, estaba completamente vulnerable debido a que acababa de fallar su ataque.

"Enserio…" dijo Aisha sonriendo, colocando su báculo delante de ella, apuntando al guardián "Eres un completo idiota"

Un círculo mágico apareció delante de su báculo, con una expresión seria y con su cuerpo envuelto en un manto de energía, Aisha pronuncio el nombre de su hechizo:

"[Chain Fireball]"

Del círculo mágico, tres enormes bolas de fuego salieron disparadas velozmente hacia el guardián, quien al estar vulnerable, recibió aquel ataque de lleno.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Impactando al mismo tiempo, las tres bolas de fuego produjeron una gran y poderosa explosión, la cual levanto una cortina de humo en donde el guardián, cubriendo por completo el cuerpo de este.

"¿Estas bien, Aisha?" pregunto Rena llegando a donde la maga

"Si, estoy bien" dijo Aisha limpiando algo de sudor de su frente

Aisha se giró hacia donde había quedado la espada del pelirrojo, se encamino hacia ella y la tomo. Al instante noto su gran peso, no podía imaginar cómo es que aquel chico era capaz de blandirla con tanta facilidad.

" _Tan pesada, y aun así, puede blandirla con facilidad_ " pensó Aisha sonriendo "Enserio, eres solo musculo sin inteligencia"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Se giró para ver a Elsword parado detrás de ella, tendiendo su mano en espera de que esta le entregase su arma. Aisha se inclinó ligeramente y observo a todos los Tree Knights en el suelo, derrotados.

"Dámela" dijo Elsword con normalidad

Aisha no dudo dos veces en ofrecérsela. Elsword tomo la empuñadura de su espada, pero cuando quiso tomarla, se dio cuenta de que Aisha no la había soltado y miraba hacia abajo. A lo que ladeo la cabeza, confundido.

"Y-Yo…" hablo Aisha "Bueno…"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Elsword

"Y-Ya sabes, yo…bueno…"

Aisha alzo la mirada, tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas y esbozo una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

"Gracias" dijo Aisha sonriendo

Elsword observo aquella sincera sonrisa y después el mismo sonrió con alegría.

"Ni lo menciones" dijo Elsword sonriendo

Aisha se llenó de rubor ante aquella sincera sonrisa y desvió la mirada al instante. Elsword observo confundido mientras ponía la espada en su espalda. Por otro lado, Rena sonreía de forma traviesa mientras se acercaba a Aisha.

"¿Qué sucede, Aisha? Tienes la cara roja" dijo Rena divertida

"¡N-No es nada!" dijo Aisha adelantándose "¡S-Sigamos!"

Aisha se adelantó, con su rostro lleno de rubor. Elsword simplemente le observo confundido.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto Elsword mirando a Rena

"Nada" dijo Rena divertida "Sigamos"

"Hah, está bien"

Y continuaron su búsqueda.

Después de un rato, se habían adentrado en lo que parecía ser una especie de castillo en ruinas. Había pilares de piedra solida a los costados, destruidos. El suelo era de piedra también, aunque ya había algo de pasto cubriéndole.

Avanzaron y rápidamente se encontraron con algo.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!"

En un lugar del castillo en ruinas, un gran Phoru vistiendo una armadura salió, portando en una de sus garras una daga afilada y larga. Era William.

"¿Hah? ¿Tu otra vez?" dijo Aisha arqueando una ceja y llevándose las manos a la cintura

El Phoru le miro.

"¿Qué? Pero si es la mocosa entrometida de la otra vez, y también…" la mirada del Phoru se paseó por los otros dos "Una elfa y…"

La quijada del Phoru cayó hasta el suelo, se puso pálido y comenzó a sudar en el instante en el que había divisado el cabello rojo en punta del joven espadachín.

"¡¿Elsword?!" exclamo William retrocediendo asustado "¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí?!"

"¿Hah? ¿Te conozco?" pregunto Elsword con las manos en la nuca

William casi se cae de espalda.

"¡¿No me recuerdas?!" exclamo William señalándose a sí mismo

Elsword le miro por unos segundos, reflexionando. Al cabo de unos segundos, alzo su dedo índice.

"Ah, eres el Phoru que siempre viene a molestar cuando voy al bosque a entrenar, ¿No?" pregunto Elsword

"¡Ese soy yo…! ¡Espera! ¡¿A quién le dices molesto?!"

"¿Eres tu quien ha estado causando problemas por aquí últimamente?" pregunto Rena

"¡Hmph! ¡Ese soy yo! ¡El gran Phoru ladrón, William!" dijo el Phoru con orgullo

"Bueno, eso lo hace más fácil"

Elsword tomo la espada de su espalda y se puso en guardia.

"Esperen" dijo William sonriendo "Les recuerdo que esta es mi base, por lo tanto…"

Aisha y Rena observaron los alrededores, de ellos, mas Phorus comenzaron a salir. Los demás Phorus portaban dagas y algunos llevaban mochilas, algunos simplemente llevaban palos gruesos como armas y otros acaban de tomar piedras del suelo.

"Nosotras nos encargaremos de estos de aquí" dijo Aisha señalando a los Phorus a su alrededor "Esta vez, te toca el más grande"

"Justo como quería" dijo Elsword sonriendo, encaminándose hacia el Phoru líder

"¡No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por esto, Elsword!" exclamo William encaminándose hacia el pelirrojo

Se encontraron el uno delante del otro, apretaron con fuerza la empuñadura de sus armas y los dientes. Mirándose a los ojos, ambos lanzaron sus poderosos ataques:

"¡[William Slash]!"

"¡[Mega Slash!]!"

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto de ambas armas produjo un fuerte sonido, chispas y un fuerte viento que tiro a algunos de los Phorus alrededor. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo y comenzando un ataque sin cuartel el uno contra el otro.

"Fiuu~" silbo Aisha cubriéndose con los brazos debido al viento que la pelea de Elsword producía "Como siempre, puros ataques cargados de fuerza física, sin elegancia"

"Tenemos que ocuparnos de estos" dijo Rena tensando el hilo de su arco

"Tengo un ataque que puede encargarse de todos, pero necesitare un tiempo en reunir el mana suficiente" explico Aisha "¿Puedes cubrirme, Rena?"

"¡Sí! ¡Cuenta conmigo!"

Rena tenso el hilo de su arma, creando y disparando varias flechas en dirección hacia la horda de Phorus que se encaminaba hacia ellas portando armas, arrancando por la fuerza las armas de las manos de los Phorus e impactando en algunos, tirándoles al suelo.

"Deténganse" dijo Rena disparando varias flechas "No quiero lastimarlos…"

"¡Dices eso…! ¡Pero…!" quejo un Phoru con una flecha encajada en su brazo "¡No dejas de dispararnos!"

"Si se retiran ahora, los dejare en paz"

"¡Ni en tus sueños!"

Suspirando, Rena continuo lanzando flecha tras flecha, inhabilitando a varios Phorus y desarmandoles con relativa facilidad.

"Bien" dijo Aisha con un manto de energía envolviendo su cuerpo "Estoy lista"

Rena asintió y bajo su arma.

"¡Hasta que por fin te rindes!" exclamaron los Phorus lanzándose sobre ellas

"[Teleport]"

Aisha desapareció al instante, sorprendiendo a los Phorus, quienes se detuvieron en seco. Poniéndose pálidos, giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse a Aisha parada justo en medio de todos ellos, sosteniendo su báculo.

"[Gust Screw]"

Un fuerte viento caliente comenzó a soplar alrededor del cuerpo de la joven maga, produciendo un feroz y poderoso tornado de llamas que le envolvió, golpeando a todos los Phorus por igual, mandándoles a volar en todas las direcciones posibles.

Los cuerpos de los Phorus aterrizaban en el suelo emanando vapor de sus cuerpos, con algunas quemaduras pero vivos, pues Aisha había ajustado el ataque para que no fuese mortal.

Aisha simplemente suspiro un poco mientras abría sus ojos, notando a todos los Phorus derribados por todos lados.

"Bien hecho, Aisha" felicito Rena acercándose a donde la maga, agitando su mano "Estuvo increíble"

"Gracias" dijo Aisha sonriendo "Y ahora…"

"¡Haaa!"

¡CLANG!

"¡Toma esto!"

¡CLANG!

Ambas giraron sus miradas hacia el joven de cabellos rojos, quien aún continuaba batiéndose en combate contra aquel Phoru ladrón, William.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

Un choque entre sus armas produjo chispas y luz, además de un sonido seco. Ambos continuaron forcejeando unos segundos, produciendo chispas e inmediatamente, Elsword desvió la espada de William hacia a un lado, dejándole expuesto.

"¡Te tengo…!" exclamo el pelirojo lanzando su ataque

Aun así, el Phoru sonrio.

Desde arriba, William lanzo un corte con su daga directamente hacia la cabeza de Elsword, quien al estar atacando, observo aquel ataque apresurarse hacia el con sorpresa.

"¡Elsword…!" exclamo Aisha preocupada

"Tsk…"

Rechinando los dientes, Elsword uso su brazo para cubrirse de aquel ataque, pero incluso asi, la daga le cortaría el brazo sin ninguna clase de problema.

¡CLANG!

Chispas volaron.

El filo del arma de William había impactado directamente contra una de las pulseras de acero en la muñeca del pelirrojo, quien sonrió al mismo tiempo que miraba a su adversario, apretando la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza.

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

Con un veloz y poderoso corte, Elsword arranco la daga de las manos del Phoru y le produjo un corte en su brazo, el cual comenzó a sangrar. Asustado, el Phoru cayó de espaldas, sujetándose la herida.

"Has mejorado, pero…" dijo Elsword serio, apuntándole con su espada "Aun no es suficiente para derrotarme, William"

El Phoru asintió violentamente, nervioso ante la mirada seria del chico.

"Bien" Elsword coloco su gran espada en su espalda "Hagus nos dijo que unos bandidos han estado causando problemas por estos lugares, ¿Fueron ustedes?"

William asintió rápidamente.

"Ya veo, en ese caso" Elsword le miro seriamente "Te voy a pedir que te abstengas de continuar con tus travesuras, porque solo pueden ser llamadas así. Si sigues causando problemas, voy a volver por ti y no voy a detenerme, ¿entiendes?"

William asintió nuevamente.

"Ahora vete de aquí, molestan a las hadas del bosque"

Al instante, William se puso de pie y tomo a algunos de sus secuaces, cargándoles en su espalda y huyendo despavorido. Los otros secuaces fueron despertando uno a uno y al ver a la joven maga, se pusieron pálidos y huyeron al instante.

"Bueno, asunto terminado" dijo Elsword llevándose las manos a la nuca "Volvamos"

"Espera"

Aisha tomo la mano izquierda de Elsword y la observo detenidamente, causando que Elsword mostrase una expresión de nervios. La pulsera de metal en esa muñeca estaba rota, y en la muñeca del chico había un ligero corte que estaba sangrando, seguramente echo por la daga de William.

"¿Y esto?" pregunto Aisha mostrándole la herida al chico

"No es nada, solo necesito lamerla y sanara" dijo Elsword con normalidad

"Nada de eso"

Aisha procedió a curar la herida de Elsword mientras este soltaba un suspiro. La hermosa elfa de ojos miel simplemente observaba a unos pasos de distancia, sonriendo alegremente ante lo que presenciaba.

* * *

Pueblo de Ruben.

Después de haber aclarado el asunto con los Phorus en las "Forest Ruins", Elsword y sus dos compañeras regresaron a la aldea para informar al alcalde Hagus sobre lo que habían encontrado en aquellas ruinas.

"¿Phorus?" pregunto Hagus confundido "¿Esas dóciles criaturas?"

"No te creas, no son tan dóciles como parece" dijo Aisha suspirando, llevándose las manos a la cintura

"Los lideraba un Phoru llamado William, quien al parecer pensaba que era un gran bandido" explico Elsword suspirando "Hable con ellos y les hice prometer que no volverían a hacerlo, así que todo está bien"

"Buen trabajo, Elsword. Y a ustedes dos señoritas también, gracias por cuidar de Elsword"

"Ni lo mencione, ayudamos encantadas" dijo Rena sonriendo "¿No es así, Aisha?"

"Si" asintió la maga sonriendo

"Lamento que hayas tenido que encargarte de esto, Elsword" dijo Hagus mirando al mencionado

"No importa, sirvió para distrarme. Alcalde Hagus, quería saber, ¿Cómo estan las cosas con el señor Lowe? ¿Ya ha regresado?" pregunto Elsword curioso

"A decir verdad…"

"¿Oye, ya viste?"

"¿Enserio?"

"¡Sí!"

Elsword y compañía observaron cómo algunos aldeanos procedían a correr, literalmente, hacia la entrada del pueblo. Confundidos por lo que estaba sucediendo, decidieron ir a echar un vistazo.

En la entrada al pueblo, pudieron divisar a un gran grupo de reclutas del "El Search Party", pero la sorpresa radicaba en el estado de todos los reclutas. Ya que todos por igual, tenían vendas en distintas partes del cuerpo, cojeaban o sostenían sus brazos, al parecer estaban bastante lastimados.

Y uno de los lastimados era el mentor de Elsword, Lowe, quien tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza, cojeando y apoyándose sobre una muleta de madera, con su brazo izquierdo vendado y siendo sostenido por una prenda que se amarraba alrededor de su cuello.

Sorprendido por el estado de su mentor, Elsword abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa, encaminándose hacia Lowe mientras articulaba una sola palabra con preocupación:

"¡Señor Lowe!"

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo**_

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy muchachos, espero que haya sido de su agrado enserio.**_

 _ **Pues hoy terminamos aproximadamente dos misiones, la historia continua avanzando bastante, bastante bien.**_

 _ **Oh, y hablando de Elsword, ¿Ya vieron el supuesto "final"? Jodeeeeerrrr que me dejo intrigado, no tengo ida de que sucedió honestamente. Tengan por seguro que cuando llegue a esa parte (por qué llegare, algún día), será una epicidad enserio. En especial la pelea contra Solace, esa pelea va a ser de lejos, una de las más épicas.**_

 _ **Ah, Aisha no tiene buenos recuerdos de las ruinas, debido a que fue en unas ruinas donde perdio sus poderes magicos :V.**_

 _ **Y bueno, es hora de pasar a los reviews :V**_

 _ **Erick Kingdom:**_

 _ **¡Hola, amigo! Me alegro de saber que la historia te está gustando, no tienes idea de cuánto me motiva eso. Y bueno, sobre lo de ser Eliano no es precisamente un invento mío, en el prólogo se explica que aquellos capaces de manipular la energía de "El", son llamados Elianos y en el juego oficial, se muestra a Elsword usando el [Awaken] (potenciador de poder), por lo que supuse que era un Eliano :V, aunque podría estar equivocado. Y no es que Elsword no tenga mucho poder mágico, sino que antes del [Awaken] su poder mágico se encontraba más o menos "sellado" en su interior y al usar el [Awaken] pues "despertó" y ahora cuenta con un poder mágico comparable al de Aisha, pero como es un cabezota, pues lo usa de la forma que dices, explosiva y ortodoxa.**_

 _ **Sí, yo escribí ese fic, cuyo título era "Okami of the Dead". Lo que sucede, es que un día le di una leída y me dio lastima la pésima calidad que tenía (de esperar de uno de mis fics al iniciar en este mundillo de fanfiction), por lo que decidí borrarla para re-escribirla con una mejor calidad. Por lo que espera un poco, que volverá después.**_

 _ **Antenesis:**_

 _ **Gracias por dejar tu review, colega. Pásame tu Nick para saber quién eres :v, quizás ya nos hemos encontrado y yo ni en cuenta.**_

 _ **Kagz18000:**_

 _ **Agradezco el que leas mi historia y dejes reviews, enserio. Si, los Raid Boss y los escenarios secretos van a aparecer aquí, solo que será más tarde. Y puedes estar seguro de que cuando lo hagan, será jodidamente épico.**_

 _ **Kiritosaoaloggo01:**_

 _ **Gracias por dejar un review, me alegro que sea de tu agrado y el apoyo es bien recibido.**_

 _ **CRZY- MDRC97:**_

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Te cambiaste el nombre? Jaja. Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia, enserio agradezco el que la leas. Bueno, el juego es interesante por lo que si quieres jugarlo, te lo recomiendo bastante. Y espero que continúes leyendo mi historia.**_

 _ **PD: Si, Rena tiene bastante "material", si me entiendes. Jejeje**_

 _ **Franck:**_

 _ **¡Hola! Creo que es la primera vez que comentas esta historia, así que hola (de nuevo :V). Me alegro de que la historia sea de tu agrado. Y bueno, esperare a que hagas esa pregunta xD.**_

 _ **Red:**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi historia, viejo. Y si, Solace es un OP jaja xD. Bueno, me he leído Eltype y si tome algunos elementos de ahí :V**_

 _ **Y siendo eso todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer el capítulo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


	5. Capitulo 4

Pueblo de Ruben.

Hace unos días Lowe y un par de reclutas se habían marchado del pueblo hacia aquello conocido como "White Mist Swamp" en busca de Banthus, quien había robado el fragmento de "El" tan preciado para el Pueblo de Ruben.

No parecía ser una misión difícil y mucho menos peligrosa, era búsqueda y recuperación, Lowe y los demás se especializaban en ello, por lo que no debió de haber absolutamente ningún problema, pero por supuesto siempre puede haber sorpresas y como resultado de eso la situación actual no era la mejor del mundo.

Lowe y los reclutas que le habían acompañado al "White Mist Swamp" estaban completamente lastimados, brazos y piernas rotas, con vendas cubriendo cabezas y brazos, algunos aún tenían heridas abiertas que sangraban tiñendo las vendas de rojo.

Por supuesto todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban más que sorprendidos de ver a todos en ese estado, pero ninguno estaban tan angustiado y preocupado como el joven de cabellos rojos, quien lleno de angustia se encamino hacia su mentor.

"¡Señor Lowe!" exclamo Elsword llegando a donde el mencionado "¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! ¡¿Qué son estas heridas?!"

"Las cosas se complicaron un poco…" dijo Lowe sonriendo forzosamente, frunciendo el ceño por el dolor

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Lowe?" preguntó el alcalde del pueblo, Hagus, mostrando una expresión mortificada

"Antes de decírselo, necesitamos que ayuden a los demás reclutas" respondió Lowe señalando con la mirada una carreta, la cual tenía a varios reclutas recostados "Algunos sufrieron más daños que otros…"

"Daremos tratamiento de inmediato, ¿Tu estas bien, Lowe?"

"Si, nada grave. Ahora, ¿Habrá algún lugar donde podamos discutir en privado? Hay algo que necesito decirles…"

"En ese caso vayamos a mi casa…" dijo Hagus prestando su hombro para ayudar a Lowe

"Tú también vienes, Elsword" dijo Lowe mirando al mencionado

"S-Si" asintió el pelirrojo, prestando su hombro para que su mentor pudiese mantenerse

Mientras Lowe era encamino hacia la casa del alcalde, se percató de la presencia de las dos hermosas chicas que habían acompañado a su aprendiz, a lo que les miro y llamo con la mirada.

"Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que ustedes también escucharan lo que voy a decir, señoritas" dijo Lowe

"Está bien" asintió Rena sonriendo, aunque también estaba algo sorprendida y nerviosa por el estado de los reclutas y Lowe

"Si es solo escuchar, puedo hacerlo" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos

"Se los agradezco" agradeció Lowe

Ambas chicas comenzaron a seguir a Lowe, quien caminaba con ayuda de su aprendiz y el alcalde del pueblo. La hermosa elfa y la joven maga estaban algo sorprendidas y curiosas por la actitud y expresión que el joven espadachín había mostrado instantes antes.

Si bien ellos no tenían más que unos cuantos días de haberse conocido, podría decirse que ya lo conocían bien pues Elsword era una persona más bien simple, un cabezota, puro musculo sin inteligencia, obsesionado con volverse fuerte y un completo idiota, eso a sus ojos.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que había visto a su mentor en ese estado tan dañado, rápidamente se había apresurado hacia él, agitado y preocupado por su estado e inmediatamente prestándose para ayudarle.

Era la primera vez que veían esa expresión preocupada en el rostro del pelirrojo, claro que estaban sorprendidas.

Rápidamente habían llegado a la casa del alcalde y se habían adentrado en ella, notando una extensa sala de estar con tres sofás distintos y una mesa de centro de madera. Elsword y Hagus se encaminaron hacia la sala y dejaron a Lowe sobre uno de los sofás.

Después de eso, el joven espadachín tomo asiento en el sofá de adelante al de su mentor, Hagus tomo asiento al lado del pelirrojo y las dos chicas tomaron asiento en el sofá que sobraba. Lowe se quedó en silencio unos segundos, respirando algo agitado, al parecer aún estaba un poco adolorido y sujetaba sus costillas con una mano.

"¿Estas bien, señor Lowe?" pregunto Elsword preocupado

"S-Si, esto no es nada" respondió Lowe sonriendo forzosamente, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla

"¿Qué era lo que querías decirnos, Lowe?" preguntó el alcalde Hagus con una expresión seria "Tiene que haber sido algo muy serio para que todos ustedes hayan sido derrotados y lastimados de esa forma. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Acaso Banthus preparo una emboscada?"

"No…"

"¿Entonces que…?"

"Alcalde Hagus"

La puerta de la casa se abrió nuevamente y eso llamo la atención de todos los presentes, quienes dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta notaron la presencia de Ann, una de las residentes del Pueblo de Ruben.

"¿Qué sucede, Ann?" pregunto Hagus mirándole curioso

"Ya hemos comenzado con el tratamiento de los demás reclutas, algunos presentan heridas medias pero ninguno sufre riesgo de muerte, aunque algunos de los cortes son muy profundos y algunos no podrán volver a pelear y otros tardaran semanas en recuperarse" informo Ann inclinándose ligeramente, notando a Lowe sentado en el sillón "¿Usted se encuentra bien, señor Lowe? Escuche que usted también estaba herido…"

"Yo estoy bien, solo algo cansado y tengo algunos rasguños, pero no es nada grave" dijo Lowe negando con la mano, sonriendo "Por ahora concéntrense en los demás, ellos se llevaron la peor parte"

"Entendido, ¿Y que están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?"

"Lowe dijo que quería hablar con nosotros sobre algo…" respondió Hagus seriamente

"Ya veo, en ese caso yo…"

"No, descuida, Ann" dijo Lowe sonriendo "Puedes quedarte, esto también te concierne…"

"Está bien…"

Ann se encamino hacia la sala y tomo asiento en el sofá junto a las otras dos chicas, quienes le saludaron con la mano y esta regreso el saludo, para instantáneamente fijar su mirada en Lowe quien suspiro.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso, Lowe?" preguntó el alcalde nuevamente

Lowe asintió dispuesto a responder.

"Todos nosotros partimos hacia "White Mist Swamp", no hubo ningún problema en el camino, aunque ciertamente fue un poco largo, tardamos un par de días en llegar" empezó Lowe cerrando los ojos y recordando "Fue cuando llegamos a "White Mist Swamp" que las cosas comenzaron a complicarse"

"¿A qué te refieres por complicarse?" indago Hagus

"Justo como decía el pergamino que Elsword y las señoritas consiguieron, Banthus y su banda estaban ahí"

Todos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa.

"Nos superaban en número, pero aun así fuimos hacia ellos y los vencimos a todos" explico Lowe recordando lo sucedido con una expresión seria "La operación parecía ir perfectamente bien, habíamos derrotado a todos los bandidos de Banthus y lo habíamos acorralado, teníamos el fragmento de "El" al alcance de nuestras manos, pero…"

"¿Pero?" preguntaron todos al unísono

"Algo nos atacó…"

"¿Cómo que algo? ¿Qué fue lo que los ataco?" pregunto Hagus sorprendido

"Al principio no lo reconocí, era enorme, más que un Phoru blanco gigante, con enormes brazos y largas garras, su pelaje blanco brillaba cuando la luz de la luna le golpeaba y su rugido…" narro Lowe con temor, temblando ligeramente "Exhalo una llamara de fuego que nos derroto por completo…"

"¿Exhalar fuego?" pregunto Elsword sorprendido

"No estarás hablando de…" dijo Ann llevándose una mano a la boca, aterrada

"Si, de él estoy hablando" termino Lowe con una expresión seria "Ancient Phoru"

Al instante en que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos con gran sorpresa y nervios. Incluso el cabezota de Elsword estaba sorprendido y nervioso, era entendible.

Ancient Phoru era la bestia sagrada que habitaba el "White Mist Swamp". Surgida hace cientos de años, era una bestia sagrada que habitaba a los alrededores del Bosque de Ruben con intención de proteger al bosque y al fragmento de "El" desde hace ya muchísimos años. Una leyenda viviente.

"Ya veo por qué todos están tan lastimados…" dijo Hagus sobando su frente con su mano, limpiándose el sudor

"¿Y qué paso con Banthus?" pregunto Elsword mirando a su mentor

"Cuando el Ancient Phoru ataco, aun estábamos en medio de la disputa entre los bandidos de Banthus, por lo que el Ancient Phoru pudo habernos confundidos con los bandidos y por eso nos atacó, no estoy seguro" dijo Lowe suspirando "Mientras nosotros luchábamos con el Ancient Phoru, buscando tranquilizarlo, Banthus aprovecho para escapar"

"Maldición, así que se escapó…" dijo Elsword dando un leve golpe a su propia pierna, rechinando los dientes

"Entonces, todas las heridas en ti y los demás…" dijo Rena preocupada

"Si, el Ancient Phoru nos derroto por completo" respondió Lowe negando con la cabeza

"Lo siento por ustedes…"

"¿Y que tienen planeado ahora?" pregunto Aisha cruzándose de piernas observando al mentor del pelirrojo

"Banthus nos lleva unos días de ventaja, pero si cortamos por el "White Mist Swamp" al igual que él, aun podríamos encontrarlo antes de que llegue a Elder y recuperar el fragmento de "El"" explico Lowe serio

"¿Van a volver a pasar por ahí de nuevo?" pregunto Rena preocupada "Si es lo que creo que eso, el Ancient Phoru, quien es un guardián de "El", sintió la ausencia de "El" y estará muy furioso, atacara a todo lo que pase por ahí"

"Es arriesgado, pero lo haremos"

"Entiendo" dijo Elsword poniéndose de pie con una expresión seria "Me pondré en camino inmediatamente"

"¡E-Espera, Elsword!" Lowe hablo angustiado "¡¿No estarás planeando ir tu solo, verdad?!"

"Seré mas rápido si voy solo"

"¡Aun así…!"

"¿Y qué piensas hacer si te encuentras con el Ancient Phoru?" cuestiono Aisha con las piernas y brazos cruzados, observando al espadachín de cabellos rojos con una expresión seria "Si Lowe y los demás no fueron rival para él, entonces tu solo no serás rival. Es suicidio…"

"Eso me pregunto…" dijo Elsword encaminándose hacia la puerta

"¡E-Espera!" Rena le alcanzo y le detuvo sujetándole el hombro "Suponiendo que vayas tu solo y encuentres al Ancient Phoru, ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer? El Ancient Phoru es una bestia sagrada, uno de los guardianes de "El" más antiguos…"

"Bestia sagrada o lo que sea, si se pone en mi camino…" dijo Elsword con una expresión seria "La eliminare"

"¡No, no, no!" Ann se negó rotundamente al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie abruptamente, con una expresión enojada "¡El Ancient Phoru ha estado protegiendo al Bosque de Ruben y al fragmento de "El" desde hace ya mucho tiempo! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡La culpa es de Banthus y los bandidos!"

"¿Me estas pidiendo que pelee contra el Ancient Phoru y me contenga?" pregunto Elsword serio "¿Quieres que muera el o yo?"

"¡E-Eso es…!"

"Espera, Elsword" dijo Lowe mirando al pelirrojo "Independientemente de si eres más veloz o no, hacerlo solo es un completo suicidio, no te permitiré hacerlo"

"Pero, Señor Lowe" dijo Elsword girándose hacia su mentor "Si no nos ponemos en marcha cuanto antes, vamos a perder el rastro de Banthus…"

"Mañana" dijo Lowe sonriendo "Espera hasta mañana, avisare a los reclutas que preparen una carreta y provisiones, todo aquel que se encuentre en buen estado te acompañara, de esa forma las probabilidades de vencer al Ancient Phoru sin matarlo sin más altas, ¿No es asi?"

Elsword asintió en silencio y se giró hacia la puerta.

"Y no trates de escaparte tu solo en la noche" dijo Lowe serio "Como tu comandante, te ordeno que esperes hasta que terminemos las preparaciones, no tienes permitido dejar el pueblo hasta entonces, ¿Entiendes, recluta Elsword?"

Elsword asintió en silencio y salió de la casa.

"¡Elsword, idiota!" quejo Ann apretando los puños "¡¿Cómo puede hablar de matar a una bestia sagrada así como si nada?! Aunque no es como si pudiera hacerlo…"

"Sin embargo, también entiendo a Elsword, no importa si es una bestia sagrada o no, ahora mismo es un animal salvaje muy poderoso que ataca a todo lo que se encuentre" dijo Hagus serio mirando a Ann "¿Qué pasaría si algún inocente se encuentra con ella y esta la ataca? No está bien que continúe atacando todo por ira…"

"E-Eso es cierto, pero…"

"Ustedes dos, señoritas" dijo Lowe mirando a Rena y Aisha "Me dijeron que ustedes dos estuvieron ayudando a Elsword en sus misiones"

"Si" respondieron ambas al unísono

"Primero que nada me gustaría darles las gracias por ayudarlo, a veces puede ser un poco cabezota, pero es un buen chico, se los garantizo" dijo Lowe sonriendo

"No necesita decirlo, lo sabemos perfectamente" dijo Rena sonriendo

"¡Hmph!" dijo Aisha alzando los hombros con una sonrisa engreída "Es solo un cabeza de musculo que solo sabe pelear…"

"Aunque te ha salvado ya varias veces…" dijo Rena divertida

"Ugh…" las mejillas de la joven maga se llenaron de rubor y esta desvió la mirada "¡A-A veces lo hace bien!"

Rena rio divertida mientras Aisha desviaba la mirada con un "¡Hmph!", Lowe por su lado simplemente observo aquello con una sonrisa suave y después tomo la palabra nuevamente.

"Me gustaría hacerles una petición, señoritas" dijo Lowe inclinando la cabeza "Me gustaría pedirles que acompañen a Elsword y lo ayuden"

"¡¿Haa?!" Aisha alzo una ceja, desviando la mirada con los brazos cruzados "¿Por qué debería prestarle mi ayuda a un idiota como el?"

"A mí no me molestaría, pero…" Rena miro a Lowe curiosa "¿Por qué nos lo está pidiendo? Usted que es su mentor debe ser consciente de la fuerza de Elsword, no necesita mucha ayuda realmente"

"Ciertamente, yo mismo he observado su crecimiento y se mejor que nadie cuan fuerte es" dijo Lowe sonriendo "Él ya me supero hace muchísimo tiempo y ha perfeccionado todas las técnicas que le he enseñado, y aun así, el continua llamándome "Señor Lowe"…"

Rena y Aisha le observaron, notando la sonrisa en Lowe. También notaron como la mirada de Lowe se volvía seria.

"Sin embargo, en este momento Elsword no está del todo tranquilo" dijo Lowe suspirando "Yo considero a Elsword como un hijo, por esa razón…"

Lowe bajo la cabeza, colocando ambas manos sobre el suelo y postrándose ante las dos chicas, quienes abrieron sus ojos con gran sorpresa al ver las acciones por parte del mentor del chico de cabellos rojos.

"Por favor…" pidió Lowe sin mirarles "Ayuden a Elsword"

Hagus observo aquello con una expresión muy sorprendida. Hagus, quien era una de las personas más antiguas del pueblo, había conocido a Lowe desde que era un pequeño y las veces que este había bajado la cabeza podían ser contadas con los dedos de una mano.

Rena y Aisha observaron al mentor de Elsword con sorpresa.

"No tiene que inclinar la cabeza, señor Lowe" dijo Rena mostrando una sonrisa radiante "Yo encantada prestare mi ayuda a Elsword, es un preciado amigo después de todo"

"Y-Ya que insistes tanto supongo que no me queda de otra más que aceptar" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada

"Se los agradezco mucho…" agradeció Lowe sonriendo ampliamente

* * *

Mientras tanto.

En otro lugar del pueblo, un joven de cabellos rojos se encaminaba hacia el Bosque de Ruben, llevando en su espalda su gran y ostentosa espada, con una expresión sumamente seria y sus puños apretados.

Tras haberse adentrado un poco en el bosque, se detuvo delante de lo que parecía ser un gran árbol de gran grosor y altura, a lo que levanto la mirada buscando ver la copa del árbol, pero claro que las ramas no se lo permitieron. Pero no era que estuviese interesado en el árbol, más bien, estaba reflexionando.

" _El señor Lowe dijo que el Ancient Phoru era más grande que el Phoru blanco gigante…_ " pensaba el pelirrojo observando el gran tronco del árbol " _¿Qué tan grande exactamente es? ¿Tan grande como Berthe?_ "

Marco líneas imaginarias en el tronco del árbol para tratar de adivinar la altura que el Ancient Phoru podría tener. La brecha entre la altura del Phoru gigante blanco y Berthe era enorme, el demonio era el ser más grande que el chico alguna vez háyase visto nunca. A sus ojos, no podría ser posible que el Ancient Phoru pudiese ser más grande que aquel enorme demonio azul, Berthe era otro nivel.

Marco una línea imaginaria en medio de las líneas de Berthe y el Phoru blanco gigante, suponiendo que el Ancient Phoru podría medir eso.

" _Es más pequeño que Berthe…_ " pensó Elsword observando el tronco del árbol con seriedad

Lentamente se llevó una mano a la espalda y sujeto con firmeza la empuñadura de su espada, poniéndose en guardia frente aquel enorme árbol y mostrando una expresión de lo más seria. Observaba fijamente aquel tronco.

" _Eres más pequeño que Berthe, así que…_ " pensó Elsword apretando los dientes con fuerza y arremetiendo contra el árbol " _¡Puedo hacerlo!_ "

Apretó la empuñadura de su espada con poder.

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

¡CRACK!

Un potente espadazo impacto con poder en el tronco del árbol, cortándole hasta la mitad con un solo golpe. Elsword observo aquello con una expresión seria, aun no era suficiente. Si quería causar daño, tenía que aumentar su fuerza, la suficiente para cortar un árbol de este grosor de un solo ataque.

Aunque su ataque ya había hecho lo que un leñador haría en semanas.

" _Más…_ " pensó Elsword observando como el gran árbol comenzaba a caer lentamente " _Mas fuerte…_ "

¡ZAS!

El gran árbol cayó, levantando una cortina de humo y una gran cantidad de pájaros comenzaron a volar. Elsword observo aquello con una expresión seria y después miro a todos los árboles que había a su alrededor.

" _No creo que al bosque le importe si corto unos cuantos…_ " pensó Elsword encaminándose hacia otro árbol

Y continúo entrenando, cortando varios árboles durante su entrenamiento. Si los leñadores del pueblo se enteraran de su capacidad, lo más seguro es que querrían que el chico se volviese leñador, pues hacia lo que ellos tardaban días en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

El cielo ya se había tornado de color naranja y no faltaba mucho antes de que comenzara a oscurecer.

Después de haber terminado de entrenar y haber talado una buena cantidad de árboles, Elsword regresaba a su casa con normalidad. Después de un día como el que había tenido, solamente quería regresar a casa, cenar y dormir como siempre lo había hecho.

En medio de su regreso a casa, se encontró con dos hermosas chicas, Rena y Aisha, quienes le saludaron normalmente con la mano. Elsword por su lado regreso el saludo con normalidad, llegando a donde ellas.

"Hola, Elsword" dijo Rena sonriendo "¿Te diriges a casa ya?"

"Si, eso hacía" respondió Elsword con normalidad "¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?"

"La señorita Ann nos pidió ayuda con el tratamiento de los heridos" respondió Aisha inflando su pecho con orgullo "Lo cual fue sumamente sencillo para una maga prodigio como yo"

"Ya veo, bueno, nos vemos después"

Agitando su mano mientras continuaba su caminata, el chico se despidió de esas dos y continuo su camino. Aunque había algo que le hiso poner una mueca de molestia durante su trayecto y era que esas dos habían comenzado a seguirle de cerca durante todo el camino.

Al llegar a su casa se detuvo un instante a revisar el buzón y como siempre estaba vacío. Suspiro con normalidad, ya se había acostumbrado a que estuviera vacío pero en el fondo aún tenía la esperanza de que su hermana mayor se dignara a enviarle una carta algún día.

Llego hasta la puerta de su casa y tomo la perilla para abrir la puerta. Abrió la puerta y se adentró en su propia casa, sin prestar atención a dos intrusas que se habían colado justo detrás de él. Suspirando con cansancio fue hasta la esquina de siempre y recargo su espada en ella, girándose hacia su cocina.

Se quedó en silencio al ver a Rena y Aisha sentadas en las sillas alrededor de la mesa, mirándole. Rena sonreía y saludaba alegremente con su mano, mientras que Aisha mantenía una expresión normal y posaba sus brazos sobre la mesa, dando ligeros golpecitos a la mesa con sus dedos.

"¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo en mi casa?!" para ser un espadachín, el tiempo de reacción del chico había sido bastante lento

"Vamos a quedarnos aquí esta noche" dijo Rena sonriendo

"¡¿Quién permitió eso?!"

"Tu maestro" dijo Aisha con normalidad

"¡¿El señor Lowe lo dijo?!"

"Si…"

Gruñendo internamente mientras se tranquilizaba, el chico asintió a regañadientes.

"Está bien" dijo Elsword suspirando "Solo no toquen nada"

"Waa~" dijo Rena cubriéndose la boca con sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, inspeccionando uno de los cajones de ropa del pelirrojo "Así que usas este tipo de ropa interior"

"Que vulgar" comento Aisha al lado de la elfa y en su mismo estado

"¡¿Qué acabo de decirles?!" vocifero Elsword con ira

Al cabo de unos minutos, Elsword de alguna forma había logrado hacer que ese dúo dejara de revisar cada cajón existente de la casa y logro hacer que ambas se quedasen quietas y sentadas alrededor de la mesa.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio observando como el pelirrojo se colocaba encima un delantal de color rojo y después procedía a preparar el mismo la cena, cosa que sí que les sorprendió un poco. A sus ojos el chico era un idiota sin remedio, y no estaban muy alejadas de la realidad, pero ya había demostrado tener destreza para la supervivencia, la espada y ahora incluso podía cocinar, no lo esperaban de él.

La hermosa elfa observaba al chico con una sonrisa suave, sorprendida tanto por su habilidad al cortar los vegetales como por la concentración que presentaba al cocinar.

La joven maga por otro lado observaba algo divertida al pelirrojo, pues este se encontraba sobre un banco para poder alcanzar especias y demás cosas sobre los estantes en las paredes. Accidentalmente se le escaparon un " _Enano_ " entre risas, pero el chico no le había prestado atención, aunque sí que le molesto.

"Listo"

Elsword sirvió los platos de comida a sus invitadas y después se sirvió el suyo, retirándose el delantal y tomando asiento en la silla que le correspondía, procediendo a degustar la cena.

Mientras tanto las otras dos se mostraban algo dudosas por la comida, pues aunque el chico había demostrado destreza al prepararla, no podía asegurar que la comida fuese buena o comestible, no conocían muchos chicos capaces de cocinar.

"No me considero un experto, pero sé que al menos es comestible" dijo Elsword degustando su propia cena y observando a sus dos invitadas

Rena y Aisha se miraron de re-ojo y se pusieron de acuerdo para degustar la comida al mismo tiempo. Tomaron un poco entre sus cucharas y después se lo llevaron a la boca, degustando, masticando y tragando.

"¡Esta deliciosoo~!" Rena se llevó una mano a la mejilla, con ojos brillantes

"¡¿Qué pasa con esto?! ¡Esta ridículamente buenooo~!" exclamo Aisha imitando las acciones de la elfa

Elsword simplemente les observo con normalidad, pues esa misma era la reacción que su hermana tenia cada vez que el preparaba la cena, por lo que ya se había acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionara de esa forma al degustar su comida.

"Esta delicioso, Elsword" dijo Rena con una sonrisa

"Bu-Bueno…" dijo Aisha recuperando su compostura y desviando la mirada "A-Al menos es comestible"

"Que forma más extraña de decir que la comida esta buena" dijo Elsword con normalidad

Y de esta forma los tres continuaron con su cena con normalidad. Aisha y Elsword pelearon un poco debido a un comentario innecesario por parte de Aisha sobre la altura del pelirrojo, pero ambos fueron detenidos por Rena.

Elsword observo a sus dos invitadas degustar la cena mientras hablaban entre ellas, la mirada del joven era nostálgica. ¿Hace cuánto que no había tenido una cena tan ruidosa? Hacía ya muchos años desde la última vez que había comido en compañía de alguien y aunque Aisha era una molestia para él, en el fondo estaba algo alegre de tener compañía, lo que generó una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Pasa algo, Elsword?" pregunto Rena mirándole curiosa

"No, no es nada" respondió el joven espadachín, regresando a su expresión normal de siempre "Se hace tarde, es hora de dormir"

Tras terminar de cenar, Elsword y sus dos invitadas apagaron todas las luces de la casa y se dispusieron a dormir. Elsword había tomado su propia cama como siempre, Rena tomo la cama que le seguía la cual pertenecía a la hermana mayor del chico, mientras que Aisha uso la cama de al final, la cual pertenecía al padre del chico.

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Una situación embarazosa y pervertida? Para nada, se recostaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Lake Noahs.

No hacía mucho tiempo desde que el día había comenzado. El sol se encontraba en su punto culmine.

La situación en este lugar había mejorado bastante desde que la hermosa elfa, la joven maga prodigio del sur de Lurensia y el joven espadachín de cabellos rojos se habían encargado de la mayoría de los bandidos que merodeaban por estos lugares, lo que género que el comercio entre Ruben y Elder nuevamente se pusiera en marcha.

Por una de las rutas trazas en el suelo una carreta de madera que era halada por dos caballos andaba. Dicha carreta estaba siendo escoltada por como mínimo 10 reclutas del "El Search Party", Elsword incluso entre esos 10, todos cargando en sus espaldas sus espadas y otros llevándolas en su cintura.

La carreta llevaba encima suyo algunas provisiones y personas. Lowe era una de las personas que se encontraba sobre la carreta, pues aunque se encontraba herido había insistido en venir junto a los demás, aunque se le prohibió entrar en combate y retirarse en cuanto hubiese peligro. Ann también estaba sobre la carreta, pero esta había venido para asegurarse de que Elsword y los demás no matasen al Ancient Phoru, al igual que Lowe ella se retiraría si hubiese peligro. Rena también estaba sobre la carreta, pero ella lo hacía mientras daba un ligero tratamiento a las heridas de Lowe. Aisha también estaba sobre la carreta, pero ella lo hacía más bien por…capricho, lo que genero ira en el joven de cabellos rojos.

Todos habían salido hacia el "White Mist Swamp" con el objetivo de encontrar algún rastro de Banthus y poder tranquilizar al enojado Ancient Phoru que en su estado suponía un gran peligro para la población de Ruben.

Tardarían un par de días en llegar.

Lowe observaba atento a todos los reclutas que le acompañaban, algunos se mostraban ligeramente inseguros y nervios, no era para menos, en la misión anterior habían ido algunos de los reclutas más veteranos y con mayor rango, si todos ellos habían sido derrotados entonces ellos que eran novatos no tenían oportunidad, de ahí que estuvieran ligeramente inseguros.

Aunque Lowe fue capaz de notar al joven de cabellos rojos mantener una expresión seria en su rostro, sin ninguna clase de preocupación o inseguridad, llevando como siempre su gran espada en su espalda, mirando hacia adelante.

"¿Todo bien, Elsword?" pregunto Lowe, mirando al pelirrojo

"Si" respondió Elsword con brevedad, mirándole "¿Y usted, señor Lowe? ¿Está seguro de haber querido venir? Aún está herido…"

"No tienes que preocuparte por mí, aunque no lo parezca soy increíblemente duro, estas heridas no son absolutamente nada para mi"

"Ya veo"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Lowe sabía que algo estaba sucediendo con el chico de cabellos rojos pero el indagar se le dificultaba bastante incluso para el que ya tenía tiempo de conocerle. Claro, esa actitud no paso de ser percibida por Rena y Aisha, quienes al igual que Lowe sabían que algo sucedía con Elsword.

"¿Y usted por que vino, señorita Ann?" pregunto Elsword sin dirigirle la mirada

"¿E-Eh?" respondió Ann algo sorprendida por la sorpresiva pregunta "Y-Yo vine para asegurarme de que no maten al Ancient Phoru, después de todo el no hiso nada malo"

"Ya veo…"

"Por eso no tiene que preocuparte, señorita Ann" dijo Rena llevándose una mano a su voluptuoso pecho, sonriendo "Yo jamás lastimaría a una criatura del bosque, mucho menos asesinarla, estoy segura de que podremos detenerla sin necesidad de llegar a eso"

"Gracias, Rena"

"Si, eso es pan comido para una maga prodigio como yo" dijo Aisha inflando su plano pecho con orgullo, mirando de re-ojo al pelirrojo "No como otro idiota…"

Todos se prepararon para la réplica de Elsword, pero inesperadamente el chico de cabellos rojos simplemente se quedó en silencio observando hacia adelante, lo cual confundió a la mayoría. Normalmente el pelirrojo habría replicado con algo como: " _¡¿A quién llamas idiota, enana?!_ " pero inesperadamente hoy ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle y se mantuvo callado.

Y con eso supieron que sus sospechas estaban perfectamente infundadas, definitivamente algo sucedía con el chico de cabellos rojos.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

El cielo ya se había tornado de color naranja.

Tras haber viajado por varias horas sin detenerse, Lowe decidió que era hora de tomar un descanso y montar el campamento para pasar la noche. Ya que aunque él no estaba caminando, los otros reclutas sí que lo hacían y ya se mostraban bastante cansados, aunque Elsword se mostraba sin problemas.

Rápidamente los reclutas montaron el campamento, mostrando un increíble desempeño ante los ojos de su capitán, Lowe, que observaba todo desde un tocón cercano, pues debido a su estado se le había prohibido participar en cualquier actividad que recurriera un esfuerzo físico, por lo que solo daba indicaciones.

Cuando terminaron de montar el campamento ya había oscurecido, a lo que Lowe indico a Elsword encender un par de fogatas en distintos puntos del campamento para mantener todo iluminado y alejar a los animales salvajes, pues querían evitar cualquier conflicto antes de enfrentarse a la bestia sagrada o cualquier cosa que pudiesen encontrarse que supusiese un problema.

Rápidamente Elsword acato las ordenes, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de unidad al encender todas las fogatas velozmente, incluso para los más experimentados se les dificultaba un poco y tardaban un par de minutos en encender una fogata, pero el joven de cabellos rojos las encendía en cuestión de segundos.

A sugerencia del capitán, Lowe, Elsword y algunos reclutas más procedieron a preparar todo para proceder a cocinar la comida que todos procederían a comer.

"Señor Lowe"

Al escuchar su nombre, Lowe se giró para ver a una hermosa elfa de color verde salir de entre unos arbustos, acompañada por una joven maga de cabellos purpuras. Ambas se acercaron al maestro de Elsword.

"Ya hemos terminado de revisar los alrededores, no hay señales de bandidos o animales salvajes" dijo Rena con una sonrisa "Puede estar tranquilo"

"Ya veo, gracias, señoritas" agradeció Lowe sonriendo

SNIFF SNIFF

Aisha comenzó a olfatear.

"Ese olor…" dijo la maga dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde Elsword y los demás "¿Elsword cocina?"

"Si" asintió Lowe sonriendo "¿Ya que se quedaron en su casa anoche deben saberlo, no? Elsword es un excelente cocinero"

"Lo sabemos" dijo Rena llevándose una mano a la mejilla, babeando un poco "El solo recordar su sabor me hace babear. Incluso yo que soy buena cocinera tengo que admitir que Elsword sabe cocinar"

"Grr…" gruño Aisha, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas "Me cuesta admitirlo pero ese idiota tiene un buen sazón"

"Quien imaginaria que ese cabezota tendría tal habilidad para la cocina" dijo Ann llevándose una mano a la mejilla, negando con una sonrisa "Simplemente increíble…"

"Saben…" dijo Elsword con un tic en su ceja "Puedo escucharlos"

Después de terminar de preparar la cena, todos procedieron a servirse y degustarse ante el sabor que esta tenia. Todos los compañeros reclutas de Elsword no se hicieron del rogar a la hora de halagar ampliamente su sazón y su increíble capacidad para la cocina, causando que el pelirrojo se avergonzase un poco.

Tras haberse terminado la cena, todos se sentaron alrededor de las varias fogatas a hablar un poco para calmar la tensión que generaba el hecho de que dentro de unos días se enfrentarían a una bestia sagrada, lo cual sí que tenía algunos reclutas bastante preocupados.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya todos se encontraban metidos en sus respectivas casas de acampar, algunos optaron por dormir fuera y en una bolsa de dormir, apreciando el estrellado cielo oscuro que había sobre ellos.

El bosque oscuro resultaba ser un lugar bastante tranquilo, pues solo se podían apreciar los sonidos que algunos insectos generaban o si acaso el sonido de la madera quemándose, por lo que la mayoría pudo dormir sin ninguna clase de preocupación.

En medio de la noche, una hermosa y voluptuosa elfa de ojos color miel se despertó. Ella miro los alrededores al mismo tiempo que sus largas orejas se movían ligeramente, pues al ser un elfo su capacidad auditiva superaba la de un humano y eso le permitió escuchar un sonido extraño que le hiso despertarse.

Se puso de pie y tomo su arma, procedió a aventurarse entre los arboles alrededor del campamento y tras un par de minutos caminando, encontró al responsable del ruido.

"¡Novecientos noventa y ocho…!"

¡SLASH!

Ahí se encontraba el joven espadachín de cabellos rojos, agitando su espada contra el aire, sudando, mostrando una mirada determinada en su rostro. Por el sudor que escurría por su rostro y goteaba al suelo, Rena pudo suponer que ya tenía un buen rato de hacer lo que hacía.

"¡Novecientos noventa y nueve…!"

¡SLASH!

Nuevamente blandió su espada contra el aire, generando un ligero viento que levanto un poco de polvo e hiso ondear su cabellera roja con gentileza.

"¡Mil!"

¡SLASH!

Un último corte por parte de Elsword termino la rutina diaria del chico. Tras dar aquel ultimo espadazo, Elsword encajo su gran espada en el suelo, se inclinó y tomo una botella de agua que había preparado de antemano y le dio un gran sorbo.

"¡Fuaa~!" exclamo el chico al rehidratarse "Bien, continuemos"

Desencajando la espada del suelo, Elsword nuevamente tomo una postura de ataque y comenzó a agitar su espada contra el aire.

"¡Una…!"

¡SLASH!

La elfa de cabellos verdes observaba todo oculta detrás de un árbol.

" _Que dedicado…_ " pensó Rena sonriendo " _No debería interrumpirlo cuando esta tan concentrado, lo mejor será dejarlo…_ "

Rena dio un último vistazo al joven espadachín de cabellos rojos, quien continuaba agitando su espada contra el aire, generando un gentil viento con cada corte, mostrando una mirada determinada y seria. Ella sonrió suavemente y después regreso al campamento, donde continuo durmiendo.

* * *

Días después.

White Mist Swamp.

Después un par de días, finalmente habían arribado en su destino. Habían tardado un poco más de lo esperado debido a un incidente en el que la llanta de la carreta se atoro en un hoyo y tuvieron que sacarla, pero habían logrado llegar sin ninguna clase de problema.

El lugar era un conjunto de bosques y lagos, como todo lo que rodeaba al gran "Árbol de Él", con la particularidad de que los lagos de esta zona eran más parecidos a pantanos y en el suelo había una capa de niebla espesa que no permitía que nadie pudiese ver sus propios pies.

De ahí el nombre de "White Mist Swamp".

Tenían que admitir que el lugar parecía un poco aterrador, no solo por el hecho de que por esta zona se habían reportado la mayoría de los ataques de animales salvajes, sino por el hecho de que esta era el hábitat de la bestia sagrada, Ancient Phoru.

Mientras avanzaban por aquel aterrador lugar, algunos de los reclutas podían afirmar sentir que les observaban desde los arbustos. Extrañamente el hermoso cantar de los pájaros había dejado de escucharse y lo que ahora se escuchaban eran búhos que no hacían mucho para mejorar la imagen del lugar, por no hablar de los insectos que generaban ruidos aún más aterradores.

Lowe observaba los alrededores con una mirada seria, buscando cualquier señal de peligro desde encima de la carreta. Ann estaba aferrada al brazo de Lowe, pues el sitio le generaba un pavor increíble que no le permitía ver los alrededores sin asustarse. Aisha había preparado su báculo en caso de que algo atacara. Rena también estaba sujetando su arma, preparada para contra-atacar.

A modo de proteger a Lowe y Ann, quienes eran los más vulnerables en el grupo, los reclutas optaron por colocarse alrededor de la carreta, observando los alrededores desde todos los puntos de vista posibles.

De la nada, el sonido de los insectos y búhos seso en seco. Todos, incluidos los caballos que halaban la carreta, se detuvieron y se pusieron en guardia, observando los alrededores. La niebla a sus pies había disminuido drásticamente.

"Atentos…" dijo Lowe observando los alrededores

GLUP

Los reclutas tragaron saliva, nerviosos por su situación. Todos sujetaban sus armas y en guardia, observando los árboles y arbustos que les rodeaban, buscando encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiese ser un atacante. Sorpresivamente, los atacantes resultaron ser aquellos árboles y arbustos que estaban vigilando.

Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse y de entre ellos comenzaron a salir Tree Knight's a montones, todos y cada uno de ellos sujetando afiladas hojas de árbol, duras cual metal y afiladas como una autentica espada.

Los reclutas se pusieron en guardia, todos preparados para defenderse en caso de que los Tree Knight´s decidieran atacar, pues aunque habían escuchado de la destreza de estas hadas del bosque en la esgrima, ellos tenían confianza en su maestro, Lowe, y en lo que este les había enseñado.

En un instante, los Tree Knights avanzaron velozmente hacia todos los reclutas, en un instante acortaron la distancia y atacaron al mismo tiempo.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

Los reclutas reaccionaron perfectamente, usando sus armas para protegerse del ataque de las hadas del bosque e inmediatamente comenzando una batalla en contra de estas, lanzando cortes y ataques a sus distintos enemigos.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

Las chispas volaban por todos lados, Lowe miraba en todas direcciones y encontraba lo mismo, un recluta batiéndose en un combate de espadas contra un Tree Knight. Y aunque Lowe estaba preocupado por ellos, en el fondo estaba orgulloso, todos ellos habían reaccionado de forma perfecta y mostraban sus habilidades para la esgrima que habían aprendido de él.

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

Un potente espadazo propinado por el joven espadachín de cabellos rojos mando a volar aun Tree Knight hacia atrás con poder, pues aunque el hada del bosque se había cubierto con su arma, el poder del golpe fue tal que perdió por completo y recibió el golpe de lleno.

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Un rugido llamo la atención del chico, quien al mirar hacia el bosque fue capaz de ver a un gran Fairy Guardian salir de entre los árboles, al parecer estaba bastante enojado. El guardián cargo furioso en contra del pequeño pelirrojo, quien esquivo el ataque del guardián al dar un salto.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!

El golpe del guardián genero una pantalla de humo y destruyo el suelo que había golpeado.

Tras haber atacado, el guardián no dudo dos veces en cargar nuevamente hacia Elsword, quien no se inmuto y se preparó para encarar al gran guardián.

"[Chan Fireball]"

"[Rail Stinger]"

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Antes de que el joven espadachín pudiese atacar al guardián, tres grandes bolas de fuego volaron por encima suyo acompañadas por una veloz flecha de luz verde que cortaba el viento con poder, Los ataques impactaron de lleno en el cuerpo del guardián al mismo tiempo, generando una gran explosión.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!

El cuerpo del guardián fue cubierto por una pantalla de humo y cayó al suelo con fuerza, emanando vapor de su cuerpo.

Sorprendido, el pelirrojo se giró para encontrarse a la joven maga de cabellos purpuras levitando hasta él y aterrizando a su lado, posando su báculo sobre su hombro y sonriendo. A su otro lado aterrizo una hermosa elfa de ojos color miel, quien sujetaba su arco y tensaba el hilo de su arma.

"Nosotras nos encargamos de este" dijo Aisha sonriendo

"Ya lo hemos hecho antes, así que será fácil" dijo Rena sonriendo

El joven espadachín de cabellos rojos asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a ir a ayudar a los demás reclutas con los Tree Knights, pero antes de que pudiese irse, algo llamo su atención, algo pequeño y que avanzaba velozmente hacia la cabeza de la maga de cabellos purpuras.

"Cuidado" dijo Elsword moviendo a Aisha

Aisha arqueo una ceja debido al brusco movimiento que Elsword había hecho sobre ella, sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa al ver lo que parecía ser una piedra pasar velozmente sobre su hombro, impactando con el suelo con fuerza.

"Eso es…" dijo Aisha mirando "¿Una roca?"

"¿De dónde vino?" pregunto Rena mirando los alrededores

"Creo que ya sé de donde…" dijo Elsword señalando los arboles

Ambas se giraron hacia los árboles y al instante pudieron notar algo sobre las ramas de los árboles. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de cabello y sujetaban entre sus manos piedras duras, eran monos.

"¿Monos?" pregunto Rena sorprendida "¿Por qué nos atacarían? No son criaturas agresivas"

"Deben pensar que somos bandidos o algo, ya que las hadas del bosque nos están enfrentando" dijo Aisha rascando su nuca "Que molestia…"

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Un fuerte rugido hiso que los tres dirigieran su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el guardian en el suelo, quien se estaba poniendo de pie lentamente, usando los troncos que componían sus brazos y observando con enojo a las dos chicas al lado de Elsword.

"Yo me encargo de los monos" dijo Elsword encaminándose hacia los arboles

"U-Um…" hablo Rena extendiendo su mano hacia el pelirrojo "¿Po-Podrías por favor no matarlos? Ellos solo están atacándonos por un malentendido, no es su culpa"

"No voy a matarlos" dijo Elsword posando su gran espada sobre su hombro "Hay una forma más sencilla…"

"¿?"

Aisha y Rena ladearon la cabeza, confundidas por las palabras del chico. Observaron como este procedía a acercarse hacia los árboles, alzo la mirada y observo fijamente a los monos que se encontraban sobre dichas ramas, los cuales se prepararon para arrojarle piedras.

"¡Bleh!" Elsword les saco la lengua con burla

Todos los monos sin excepción arquearon una ceja con ira, cabreándose con aquel chico de cabellos rojos, no dudaron un solo instante en lanzar sin piedad alguna todas y cada una de las piedras que poseían al mismo tiempo.

Elsword observo la gran ráfaga de rocas aproximarse velozmente hacia él. Normalmente una piedra no sería peligro, pero al ser arrojada por los monos que poseían más fuerza física que un humano normal, el golpe suponía ser bastante fuerte. Aun así, el joven espadachín no se inmuto y sonrió.

Tomo su espada y se preparó para dar un poderoso corte lateral, apretando la empuñadura de su espada y los dientes con fuerza, esperando el instante en que todas las rocas estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca y cuando lo estuvieron, lanzo su ataque.

"¡[Mega Slash]!" exclamo Elsword

¡SLASH!

El chico lanzo un poderoso corte, sin embargo y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez no había usado el filo de la espada sino la columna de esta, por lo que golpeo la mayor parte de las rocas y con la fuerza de su ataque, las regreso con aun más fuerza hacia los monos.

Todos los monos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y recibieron una ráfaga de su propia medicina.

"Ahí lo tienes" dijo Elsword posando su gran espada sobre su hombro y girándose hacia la elfa "No necesite matarlos"

"Muchas gracias" agradeció Rena sonriendo

"Parece que a veces puedes usar la cabeza" dijo Aisha con burla

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso, enana?"

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!"

"¡Como escuchaste, enana!"

"¡Tu, idiota!"

Ambos nuevamente comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, sin embargo esta vez en lugar de detenerlos, Rena les observo con una sonrisa suave.

" _Parece que ya está mejor…_ " pensó Rena llevándose una mano al pecho

"Grrr…."

Ambos se gruñeron un poco antes de desviar la mirada con un sonoro " _¡Hmph!_ ", causando unas leves risitas en la hermosa elfa de cabellos verdes.

"Bueno, entonces yo…" dijo Elsword girándose hacia los demás reclutas

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Un fuerte rugido llamo la atención del chico, principalmente por que no pertenecía al guardián que Aisha y Rena enfrentaban, sino que el rugido provenía del bosque, exactamente del lugar de donde se encontraban los monos hace unos segundos.

Curioso se acercó un poco a los árboles y pudo apreciar un par de ojos brillar entre los arbustos.

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

¡PUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

Con un potente rugido acompañándole, Elsword recibió un potente ataque. Claro, había sido capaz de reaccionar y lo cubrió con su espada, pero el poder del golpe había sido tal que había sido forzado a retroceder un par de metros, rodando por el suelo y retomando su postura para ver a su atacante con nervios.

Saliendo de los arbustos y con su puño extendido, se encontraba lo que parecía ser un mono, pero varias veces más grande que un mono normal, era mucho más grande que el mismo Elsword. Sus brazos eran musculosos, tenía una larga cola y pelaje gris, con afilados dientes adornando su boca.

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

El gran mono rugido nuevamente, provocando una fuerte onda de sonido que llamo la atención de todos.

"¡Eso es…!" exclamo Ann desde la carreta, sorprendida "¡El rey mono!"

Elsword observo seriamente al enorme mono que se aproximaba hacia el sobre sus cuatro grandes y poderosas patas. Después de haber enfrentado a Berthe, manejar enemigos que le superaran en tamaño era sencillo, pero ese mono tenía una fuerza física increíble.

" _Fuerte…_ " pensó Elsword poniéndose en guardia

El mono y el chico se miraron a los ojos y al mismo tiempo avanzaron el uno contra el otro, Elsword pensó que debido a su gran tamaño y fuerza física el mono seria lento pero vaya que era rápido, no tanto como él, pero sí que tenía su velocidad.

"¡[Mega Slash]!" exclamo Elsword lanzando su corte

¡SLASH!

¡PUUUUUMMMMMM!

Elsword abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa. El rey mono había usado su puño y fuerza física para contrarrestar el ataque del chico de cabellos rojos, pero el mono también había sido contrarrestado por el ataque del chico, por lo que era un empate.

Elsword y el mono se miraron a los ojos nuevamente y comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente con fuerza y velocidad, el chico usando su gran espada y el mono usando sus poderosos puños.

¡SLASH!

¡PUM!

¡SLASH!

¡PUM!

Todos los ataques de ambos se contrarrestaban entre ellos, Elsword tenía que admitir que el mono tenía una increíble fuerza física para haber sido capaz de contrarrestarle todas esas veces sin problema alguno.

GRRRRRRR

El rey mono por su lado comenzaba a gruñir cada vez que contrarrestaba y era contrarrestado por el joven espadachín de cabellos rojos, parecía ser que estaba muy orgulloso de su fuerza física y el hecho de ser igualado por un pequeño humano le molestaba bastante.

¡SLASH!

¡PUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!

Con un potente impacto, ambos tomaron distancia del otro, arrastrando los pies. Alzaron la mirada y se miraron a los ojos, ambos habían comenzado a sudar. Elsword esbozo una sonrisa y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pues el rey mono arremetió furioso contra él.

Elsword no se hiso esperar y fue a su encuentro, comenzando nuevamente un fuerte combate de espada vs puños.

Mientras tanto, Lowe encima de la carreta se encontraba en una situación bastante peligrosa. Los reclutas a su alrededor se habían desempeñado perfectamente, habían enfrentado ya a varios Tree Knight's y derrotado a varios, pero no parecía que fuesen a ceder jamás y los reclutas poco a poco comenzaban a mostrarse cansados.

" _Si esto sigue así, no seremos capaces de aguantar_ " pensó Lowe nervioso " _Tengo que hacer algo…_ "

"¡Kyaaa~!"

Un grito llego a los oídos de Lowe y este rápidamente se giró buscando el origen, al hacerlo se encontró con Ann tirada en el suelo y observando aterrada a un Tree Knight que se encontraba delante de ella, preparando su afilada hoja para atacarle sin ninguna clase de duda.

¡SLASH!

El Tree Knight ataco sin dudar.

Lowe apretó los dientes y se tragó el dolor que sentía, usando su brazo malo, el cual aún no estaba curado completamente, tomo a Ann de sus prendas y con toda su fuerza le jalo, alejándola del ataque del Tree Knight y salvándole la vida.

"S-Señor Lowe…" dijo Ann mirándole aterrada

"Tsk…" Lowe rechino los dientes, sufriendo el dolor de haber usado su brazo malo y comenzando a sudar " _Duele como el demonio…_ "

Lowe observo como el Tree Knight comenzaba avanzar hacia ellos y rápidamente este se colocó delante de Ann, protegiéndole del hada del bosque que buscaba atacarles.

" _Debo hacer algo…_ " pensó Lowe mirando a los reclutas a su alrededor " _¿Pero, qué hago?_ "

El Tree Knight preparo su ataque.

" _Necesito un arma…_ " pensó Lowe angustiado " _Necesito que alguien me dé un arma, pero… ¿Quién?_ "

Lowe sabía perfectamente que si pedía el arma de uno de los reclutas, el recluta seria quien quedaría vulnerable ante el ataque de un Tree Knight y correría peligro de muerte, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de pedir una. Pero aun así, la necesitaba.

" _¡Por favor…!_ " pensó Lowe cerrando los ojos, preparándose para recibir el ataque " _¡Alguien deme un arma…!_ "

"¡Señor Lowe!"

Una voz llego a sus oídos y este al instante abrió sus ojos, dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y pudo observar a su alumno de cabellos rojos extendiendo su brazo hacia el con una sonrisa. Y también fue capaz de ver una enorme espada volando velozmente hacia él.

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Cortando el viento cual flecha, la enorme espada de Elsword voló velozmente hacia el mentor del chico. Lowe sonrió y usando su brazo bueno, atrapo la espada de su alumno con gran técnica, pues para evitar cualquier daño, uso la fuerza y velocidad de la espada para girarse y atacar al Tree Knight delante suyo.

¡SLASH!

Con un poderoso corte, Lowe cortó al Tree Knight por la mitad de un solo ataque.

"¡No subestimes al capitán del "El Search Party"!" exclamo Lowe con una expresión seria

Los reclutas a su alrededor sintieron aún más admiración hacia su mentor, quien a pesar de estar herido había sido capaz de pelear y proteger a Ann. Se olvidaron de su cansancio y en un ataque de emoción atacaron con aun mas pasión a sus enemigos, derrotándoles.

"Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que usaba esta espada, sin embargo…" dijo Lowe mirando la espada, confundido "¿Siempre fue tan pesada?"

Elsword observaba desde la distancia a su maestro sonriendo y a salvo, lo que género que este mismo sonriera con alivio y suspirara al mismo tiempo que se giraba para ver al enorme mono que se posaba majestuoso delante de él.

El rey mono ladeo la cabeza, confundido al ver que el chico de cabellos rojos ya no poseía su arma. Elsword sonrió y tronándose los nudillos, encaro sin ninguna clase de duda al enorme mono que se encontraba delante suyo.

"Hagamos esto…" dijo Elsword sonriendo y sacándole la lengua al mono "¡Bleh!"

El gran mono arqueo una ceja, furioso por las acciones del chico y no dudo dos veces en atacarle con su poderoso brazo, lanzándole un veloz y poderoso puñetazo. Elsword observo aquel ataque dirigirse hacia el con velocidad y colocando sus brazos en forma de "X", se preparó para recibir el ataque con una expresión seria adornando su rostro.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El golpe fue poderoso, el chico recibió el ataque de lleno y se arrastró un par de pasos hacia atrás en consecuencia. El rey mono bufo por su nariz, confiado en que ese ataque había terminado con el joven de cabellos rojos…que equivocado estaba.

"Oye, rey mono…"

El enorme mono observo curioso como el joven de cabellos castaños le observaba aun con sus brazos en forma de "X" y sonriendo de forma burlona.

"¿Tienes idea de que tan fuerte tienes que ser para blandir mi espada con facilidad?" pregunto Elsword sacudiendo sus brazos y observando al rey mono "¡No eres el único fuerte aquí…!"

Elsword corrió hacia el rey mono y el animal inmediatamente noto como la velocidad del chico se había aumentado drásticamente, quizás como consecuencia de no estar cargando aquella enorme espada. Incapaz de reaccionar a la velocidad del chico, el rey mono fue tomado por sorpresa por parte del chico y recibió un potente puñetazo directamente en su torso.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!

El impacto y poder del golpe fue tal que el mono se arrastró un par de metros hacia atrás como consecuencia. Sorprendido por la fuerza del golpe, el mono alzo la mirada para observar como el joven de cabellos rojos le observaba con una expresión seria y humo emanando de su puño.

"Perdón" dijo Elsword sonriendo "¿Fue muy fuerte para ti?"

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Y furioso de nuevo, el mono avanzo hacia el chico para proceder a comenzar una pelea a mano limpia.

"[Rail Stinger]"

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una flecha dé luz verde voló con una increíble velocidad, impactando con gran poder en el cuerpo de un enorme guardián, el cual se tambaleo hacia atrás debido al poder de impacto.

"¡Se acabó…!" exclamo Aisha apuntándole con su báculo "¡[Chain Fireball]!"

Tres grandes bolas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia el guardián, quien se encontraba descuidado y las tres impactaron de lleno y al mismo tiempo, generando una sola y gran explosión.

¡BUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

Una nube de humo se alzó en donde se encontraba el guardián y con un rugido débil, anuncio su derrota y dejo de moverse.

Aisha suspiro al mismo tiempo que limpiaba el sudor de su frente, Rena se acercó a donde la joven maga con una sonrisa y alzo su mano, a lo que la maga sonrió y choco su mano con la de ella.

"Tomo más tiempo de lo que pensé…" dijo Aisha suspirando y llevándose las manos a la cintura

"Si" asintió Rena sonriendo

"¿Y el idiota?"

"Él está…"

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

Un fuerte golpe llamo su atención y al dirigir su atención hacia donde Elsword se encontraba, encontraron al joven espadachín de cabellos rojos batiéndose en un combate de fuerza física con un enorme mono que le superaba en tamaño y por creces.

"Está enfrentando al rey mono…" dijo Aisha con sorpresa "Y con solo fuerza…"

"Yo sabía que el seria fuerte ya que podía blandir esa gran espada con facilidad, pero…" dijo Rena sonriendo algo nerviosa "No espere que tanto…"

"Pero…"

Aisha observo al joven de cabellos rojos con una mirada seria. Aisha al ser una maga, era capaz de ver el poder mágico que las personas poseían. En el cuerpo del chico ciertamente había poder mágico, sin embargo, no estaba distribuido de la forma que ella pensó.

" _No está usando mana para reforzar sus brazos y piernas…_ " pensó Aisha sorprendida " _Eso es…_ "

Elsword esquivo uno de los puñetazos del rey mono y con una sonrisa en su rostro, dio un gran salto para impactar un poderoso uppercut directamente en la barbilla del rey mono.

¡POOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!

El impacto fue tan fuerte que el rey mono no fue capaz de soportarlo y cayó de espaldas al suelo, fuera de combate. Elsword observo a su adversario derrotado y suspiro al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para irse hacia donde los demás.

" _Pura fuerza física…_ " pensó Aisha sorprendida

Después de haber derrotado al rey mono, Elsword se encamino hacia la carreta donde se encontraban su maestro y sus compañeros reclutas, quienes al parecer ya habían terminado con todos los Tree Knight's y se encontraban sentados en el suelo, descansando un poco.

"¿Se encuentran bien, señor Lowe, señorita Ann?" pregunto Elsword

"Si, gracias a ti" dijo Lowe arrojándole la espada al chico "Te la regreso"

Elsword atrapo la espada con normalidad y la coloco en su espalda.

"Bien hecho muchachos" dijo Lowe observando a los reclutas "Manejaron la situación espléndidamente. Tómense un descanso y en unos minutos nos pondremos en marcha"

"Siii~" asintieron los reclutas con cansancio

"¿Tú te encuentras bien, Elsword?" pregunto Ann preocupada, mirando al chico de cabellos rojos "Enfrentaste al rey mono sin tu arma…"

"Estoy bien" dijo Elsword negando con las manos "No estoy lastimado…"

Una mano sujeto el brazo de Elsword y levanto la manga de su camiseta, mostrando que sus antebrazos tenían un tono rojizo. Y quien había sido la responsable de eso había sido la joven maga de cabellos purpuras, Aisha.

"¿Y esto? ¿No es una herida?" pregunto Aisha mirándole seriamente

"Ugh…" quejo Elsword

"Sentado y quieto, voy a curarte"

"Si, si…"

La maga comenzó a curar las heridas que chico de cabellos rojos tenia, aunque no eran muy graves.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato.

Después de haber descansado lo suficiente y haber recuperado sus fuerzas, Lowe y sus reclutas nuevamente reanudaron su viaje a través del "White Mist Swamp". Inesperadamente ya no sufrieron ataques como el anterior, algunos monos les arrojaron rocas pero solo eso.

Y tras haber avanzado lo suficiente, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una especie de pradera de gran tamaño. No había árboles y aquello que cubría el suelo era pasto, incluso la neblina había desaparecido por completo. Pudieron ver algunas grandes rocas distribuidas por la pradera, parecidas a ruinas.

"Esto es…" dijo Elsword

"Es el final del "White Mist Swamp"" dijo Lowe apuntando hacia adelante "Elder se encuentra justo adelante"

"Ehhh…"

"Que extraño" dijo Aisha llevándose una mano al mentón "Ciertamente fuimos atacados por el bosque, pero jamás encontramos al Ancient Phoru"

"Bueno, podría decirse que tuvimos suerte" dijo Rena sonriendo alzando su dedo índice

"Eso es cierto, pero…"

"Yo me alegro de que no nos lo hayamos encontrado, de esa forma no corre peligro" dijo Ann sonriendo

"Sin embargo Ann, aún tenemos que ponerle un alto" dijo Lowe mirando a la mencionada "El hecho de que este furioso no es excusa para que ataque a los habitantes inocentes de Ruben, al igual que él, los habitantes no tienen la culpa de que Banthus robara el fragmento de "El""

"En eso tienes razón, pero…"

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" pregunto Elsword

"Bueno, no vinimos aquí a enfrentarnos al Ancient Phoru realmente, sino a atravesar el "White Mist Swamp" y llegar a Elder para atrapar a Banthus" dijo Lowe "Así que vamos a…"

¡PUM!

¡PUM!

Un sonido interrumpió a Lowe y llamo la atención de todos. El suelo comenzó a temblar y pudieron ver como los pájaros del bosque a sus espaldas comenzaban a volar, aterrados por algo. Aquello que sonaba, era parecido a fuerte golpes, pero, cada vez que sonaban, el suelo se estremecía.

"Está aquí…" dijo Lowe mirando hacia atrás, aterrado

"Ese es…" dijo Ann abriendo sus ojos cual platos, temblando

"El Ancient Phoru" termino Rena

Ahí, cubriendo el camino por el que ellos habían llegado, se encontraba la bestia sagrada que había nacido para proteger a "El" y eliminar a cualquier intruso o amenaza para el bosque, el Ancient Phoru.

Era enorme, mucho más que el rey mono. Elsword trago saliva al haber supuesto correctamente cuál sería su altura, superaba el tamaño de un Phoru gigante blando pero tampoco era tan alto como Berthe, pero aun así, era igual de aterrador. Tenía el pelaje de color blanco puro. Aunque algunas partes de su cuerpo parecían tener una especie de capa dorada. Largos brazos con afiladas garras purpuras, cortarían el metal y la piel con facilidad. Enormes y afilados dientes adornando un largo hocico. Brillantes ojos de color verde que les observaban fijamente.

La bestia sagrada y todos los presentes se miraron fijamente, hubo silencio por varios segundos.

¡PUM!

De la nada, el Ancient Phoru puso con firmeza el suelo, poso ambas garras delanteras sobre el suelo e inhala dando una gran cantidad de aire, rugió con toda su fuerza.

¡GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

El rugido fue poderoso, genero una gran onda de sonido y un fuerte viento que casi logra volcar la carreta. Los caballos que halaban la carreta se aterraron ante el rugido y rompiendo sus riendas, huyeron despavoridos. Algunos de los reclutas fueron mandados a volar hacia atrás debido al viento que el rugido provoco. Elsword y su mentor usaron sus brazos para cubrirse del viento, pero sin despegar la mirada de la bestia sagrada.

"Parece furioso…" dijo Aisha cubriéndose con los brazos y una falsa sonrisa

"Esta mas enojado que la vez anterior" dijo Lowe sonriendo, nervioso

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

La bestia sagrada comenzó a gruñir con gran hostilidad, mirando a todos fijamente y tenían que decir que se sintieron algo intimidados. Algunos reclutas temblaban del miedo, era su primera vez enfrentando a un animal de esta categoría y apenas podían mantenerse de pie, otros simplemente no soportaron y sus rodillas cedieron.

¡PUM!

¡PUM!

Parado sobre sus dos patas traseras, dando poderosos y firmes pasos, la bestia sagrada se encaminaba lentamente hacia donde todos se encontraban, gruñendo con hostilidad.

"[Chain Fireball]"

Al instante, tres grandes bolas de fuego avanzaron rápidamente hacia la bestia sagrada, tomándole por sorpresa. Y aunque no había visto venir el ataque, el gran animal reacciono velozmente, agachándose y rodando para esquivar las tres bolas que fuego que impactaron contra el suelo al fallar, causando una gran explosión.

¡BUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!

Una cortina de humo se alzó como consecuencia.

"Tsk" quejo Aisha "Falle…"

De todos los presentes, solo tres personas fueron capaces de moverse con libertar y encarar sin duda alguna a la bestia sagrada, Elsword, Aisha y Rena.

"¿Y si apuntas mejor?" pregunto Elsword posando su gran espada sobre su hombro

"Cállate, idiota" quejo Aisha imitando al chico

"Ya, ya, no es momento de pelear" dijo Rena sonriendo, sujetando su arco

"Elsword…" dijo Lowe desde la carreta, sorprendido

Lowe quería ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera, pero incluso él estaba aterrado de volver a enfrentarse al Ancient Phoru y su cuerpo no respondía. Dio un vistazo a los demás reclutas y todos sin excepción alguna estaban de rodillas en el suelo, temblando de miedo. El comprendía lo que los reclutas sentían, pues aunque se habían desempeñado muy bien en la pelea anterior, esta vez la cosa era muy distinta y el morir era algo que podría suceder fácilmente.

"Ten cuidado" dijo Lowe sonriendo

"Si" asintió Elsword con seriedad

"¡Y-Y recuerda…! ¡No lo maten!" dijo Ann preocupada "Recuerda que él no tiene la culpa de nada"

Elsword observo a Ann por unos segundos antes de sonreír suavemente.

"Hare mi mejor esfuerzo" dijo Elsword

De esta forma, aquellos tres chicos se encaminaron lentamente a su encuentro en contra de la bestia sagrada, quien gruño un poco al ver como estos caminaban en su dirección y también comenzó a caminar hacia los chicos.

"Bien, voy a abrir su defensa y ustedes atacaran después de eso" dijo Elsword preparando su arma "¿Ok?"

"¿Quién murió y te nombro líder, idiota?" dijo Aisha cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se cubría por un manto de energía

"Si hay un líder, ¿Eso quiere decir que somos un equipo, no?" pregunto Rena sonriendo, tensando el hilo de su arma

"¡Que no somos un equipo…!"

Usando su increíble velocidad, Elsword avanzo rápidamente hacia la bestia sagrada, quien abrió sus ojos con sorpresa debido a lo veloz del chico. Rápidamente había acortado la distancia con la bestia sagrada y esta reacciono al instante, atacándole con sus afiladas garras.

Elsword apretó la empuñadura de su espada al igual que los dientes y preparo su ataque. Pero, esta vez había algo extraño en él.

Fue en ese momento que la imagen de su hermana mayor llego a su mente y le recordó hablando: " _Hay una técnica especial que puedo enseñarte, padre me la enseño a mí y yo te la enseñare a ti. Es mucho más difícil que el Aura de la vitalidad, pues se activa más que nada con sentimientos fuertes como la ira, pero si logras controlarla, aumentaras tu poder de ataque y velocidad. Recuerda, no debes usarla por mucho tiempo o de lo contrario tu cuerpo no lo soportara. ¿Estás listo, Elsword? Es hora de que aprendas a controlar el…_ "

El cuerpo del joven espadachín de cabellos rojos comenzó a emanar un aura de color rojo escarlata, pero no era lo mismo que el [Awaken], para nada, esto era algo completamente distinto. La naturaleza del aura era más agresiva. Algo que su hermana mayor le había enseñado y que no había sido capaz de ejercer…hasta ahora.

Aura de la destrucción.

Un aura especial de aquellos que caminan por el camino de la espada, fortalece el poder de ataque y aumenta la velocidad, aunque claro supone un gran esfuerzo para el cuerpo y llega a cansar mucho si se usa sin moderación. Era activada por sentimientos fuertes, como la ira.

¿Entonces por qué Elsword estaba tan enojado? La cosa era sencilla.

Elsword era un chico que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en soledad. Tras la partida de su padre y su hermana mayor, él se había acostumbrado a vivir solo. Despertar solo, desayunar solo, entrenar solo, cenar solo, descansar solo, dormir solo y repetir todo de nuevo…solo.

Sin embargo, eso cambio en el momento en que conoció a Lowe. Su mentor era una persona muy amable y alegre, siempre estaba ayudándole en todo lo que podía y de ser necesario, irrumpía en su casa solo para hacerle compañía.

Ese chico de cabellos rojos que estaba tan acostumbrado a estar solo, se acostumbró a estar en compañía de Lowe, lo que le hiso feliz. Desde que había conocido al hombre, no había estado solo en mucho tiempo. Sus cumpleaños, los cuales siempre paso en soledad, ahora los celebraba junto a Lowe, quien siempre los recordaba y daba un regalo.

Para Elsword, Lowe se había convertido en una persona muy importante y especial, un gran amigo, un miembro de su familia, un padre.

Por esa razón, Elsword se sintió furioso cuando vio a Lowe lastimado. Quería tomar venganza por su mentor, pero hasta ahora había tenido que contener toda su ira en su interior, pero ahora, ya no era necesario. Aquel responsable de haber lastimado a Lowe estaba justo delante de sus ojos y por un instante, se dejó llevar por su cólera.

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"¡Haaaaaa!" exclamo Elsword

Un rugido por parte de ambos anuncio el inicio de su batalla.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

La espada del chico y las garras de la bestia impactaron numerosas veces, generando chispas y fuertes corrientes de viento como resultado de cada colisión. La bestia sagrada estaba muy sorprendida, era la primera vez que era contrarrestada y había sido por un pequeño humano de cabello rojo.

"Esa aura…" dijo Ann observando a Elsword batirse en combate con la bestia sagrada

"Aura de la destrucción" dijo Lowe asombrado "Hasta ahora solo su hermana mayor y su padre podían usarla, pero veo que también puedes usarla ahora…Elsword"

¡CLANG!

Elsword se mostraba férreo en su ataque, en su interior no tenía como objetivo matar a la bestia sagrada, sabía que no era culpa del animal lo que sucedía, el culpable era Banthus por haber hurtado el fragmento de "El". Se había puesto como objetivo enfrentar al animal, por lo menos hasta que este se tranquilizara.

Su hermana mayor le había enseñado muchas cosas, entre todas ellas, que pelear con furia en tu corazón era malo y te ponía en desventaja. Por lo que si querías aprender a controlar el Aura de la destrucción, tenías que aprender a canalizar tu ira y mantener tu cabeza fría y concentrada en la pelea.

Afilando la mirada, Elsword noto como la bestia sagrada le atacaba con su garra dominante. Se dio cuenta de la oportunidad y no dudo dos veces en tomarla. Apretó los dientes y la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza y exclamo:

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

¡CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Fue un impacto desgarrador, muchas más chispas volaron y la corriente de viento fue mucho más poderosa que la vez anterior. Esta vez, Elsword había sido capaz de abrir por completo la defensa del animal, dejando el torso de este completamente expuesto.

Sin embargo, los instintos del animal eran mejores que los de Elsword y al ver como el chico había descuidado su defensa al romper su postura, no dudo dos veces en atacar, pero extrañamente el chico sonreía sin preocupación.

"[Lightning Bolt]"

Aisha apunto con su báculo a la gran bestia, invocando un círculo mágico y a partir de este, un relámpago salió disparado directamente hacia el animal. La bestia no fue capaz de esquivarle y fue atravesado por el relámpago, electrocutándose y quedando aturdido al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo emanaba vapor.

"Tu turno" dijo Aisha quitándose

Rena tensaba el hilo de su arco mientras recitaba canticos en susurro, lo cual genero una gran flecha de luz verde en su arma. La hermosa elfa plasmo sus brillantes ojos miel en su objetivo y soltando el hilo de su arma con gentileza, dijo:

"[Rail Stinger]"

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Veloz, cortando el viento y produciendo un fuerte silbido, la flecha voló rápidamente hacia el animal. Y aunque la bestia sagrada pudo ver el ataque, su cuerpo aún estaba aturdido por el ataque de Aisha y no fue capaz de esquivarlo. Le impacto de lleno.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!

El impacto fue tremendo y la bestia sagrada se tambaleo hacia atrás, cayendo de espalda al suelo y levantado una cortina de humo.

"Fuuu~" suspiro Rena, bajando su arma "Afortunadamente no le di en un punto vital, gracias por detenerlo, Aisha"

"Ni lo menciones" dijo Aisha sonriendo

El joven espadachín de cabellos rojos se encamino hacia las dos chicas y justo antes de llegar, su cuerpo se sintió muy pesado, comenzó a sudar y pudo una rodilla en el suelo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían cual platos.

" _Mal-Maldición…_ " pensó Elsword con su cuerpo temblando " _El Aura de la destrucción pone mucha presión sobre mi cuerpo…_ "

"¿Estas bien, Elsword?" pregunto Aisha acercándose al chico, preocupada

"S-Si, no es nada" respondió Elsword poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su espada "Solo estoy cansado…"

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto Rena igual de preocupada que la maga

"Si…"

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Un rugido feroz les tomó por sorpresa, cuando dirigieron su mirada hacia la nube de humo, solo pudieron apreciar la silueta de la bestia sagrada sobre sus cuatro patas, cargando hacia ellos con una velocidad sorprendente.

"¡Esquívenlo…!" exclamo Elsword

Reaccionando al instante, los tres esquivaron el ataque sin ninguna clase de duda. La bestia sagrada se detuvo y derrapo por unos metros antes de detenerse y encarar nuevamente al trio que también le miro.

"Es más rápido de lo que creí" dijo Rena sorprendida

"¿Qué haremos? Parece ser más resistente que el Phoru blanco gigante" dijo Aisha rascando su nuca

"Solo podemos continuar atacando hasta derribarlo" dijo Elsword encogiéndose de hombros

Fue en ese instante que los tres pudieron apreciar como aquella bestia sagrada comenzaba a inhalar aire en grandes cantidades, inflando su pecho. Elsword ladeo la cabeza, confundido por lo que sucedía, sin embargo, Aisha y Rena fueron capaces de notar algo que les hiso sorprenderse.

"Hay una cantidad anormal de mana en el pecho del Ancient Phoru" dijo Aisha nerviosa "Acaso va a…"

"Si" asintió Rena nerviosa "Va a soplar fuego"

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!

Con un feroz rugido, el Ancient Phoru exhalo una enorme llamarada de fuego que se apresuró velozmente al trio de chicos. Los tres estaban muy sorprendidos por el fuego y más que nada por la velocidad en la que se aproximaba.

Supieron al instante que no podrían esquivarla, ya era muy tarde para intentar correr hacia cualquier sitio, sin duda alguna les golpearía. Por aire era imposible, pues la llamarada abarcaba cierta altura y no alcanzarían a elevarse lo suficiente.

Los ojos del chico se movían hacia todos lados, buscando encontrar algo que les ayudara. Tras ver a su derecha, pudo apreciar una gran roca solida de gran tamaño y grosor, a lo que maquino una solución.

Tomo a sus dos compañeras de las caderas, generándoles un sonrojo y sorpresa, apretó los dientes y con su cuerpo aun cansado por haber usado el Aura de la destrucción, comenzó a correr en dirección a la gran roca.

Justo antes de llegar, el chico reflejo las llamas en sus rojos ojos, les golpearían. Apretó los dientes y arrojo a sus compañeras hacia detrás de la roca y el salto, recibiendo una parte de las llamas en su espalda, pero logrando esquivar de milagro.

Usando la gran roca como escudo, fueron capaces de esquivar la feroz llamarada sin ningún problema. Cuando la llamara ceso, los alrededores estaban en llamas y la roca tenía un color de rojo vivo, emanando vapor.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" dijo Rena limpiando el sudor de su frente

"Si…" asintió Aisha girándose hacia el pelirrojo "¿Y quién te dio permiso de tocarme, tu id…?"

Ella guardo silencio al ver la espalda del chico emanar vapor y con quemaduras.

"¡¿Qué te paso?!" exclamo arrodillándose al lado del chico "N-No te muevas, te curare de inmediato"

"Lo agradecería…" dijo Elsword cerrando un ojo, aguantando el dolor

"¿Estas bien, Elsword?" pregunto Rena preocupada "Parece grave"

"No es nada, solo una quemadura…"

En ese instante, los instintos de Rena le advirtieron del peligro. Tomo a sus dos compañeros y usando sus poderosas piernas, dio un gran salto.

¡CRACK!

De esa forma esquivaron la garra que atravesó y destrozo la roca que habían usado como escudo. Sorprendidos, los tres observaron como la bestia sagrada les encaraba, inflando su pecho nuevamente, dispuesto a respirar fuego de nuevo.

"Estoy muy débil para esquivar eso…" dijo Elsword cerrando sus ojos "Déjenme aquí y huyan…"

"¡No voy a hacer eso, idiota!" dijo Aisha sin dejar de curar su espalda

"Enserio, eres una enana…"

Aisha continuo curando las heridas del chico.

"Continua curándolo, Aisha" dijo Rena con una expresión seria, colocándose delante de ellos dos "Yo me encargo de su aliento de fuego"

"E-Entiendo" dijo Aisha asintiendo

La bestia sagrada inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, inflando su pecho mucho más que la vez anterior. Rena observo aquello con una expresión seria, tenso el hilo de su arco y le apunto.

"Lastimaste a uno de mis compañeros…" dijo Rena con una vena saltada en su frente "¡Estoy muy enojada…!"

Un fuerte viento comenzó a reunirse alrededor de la elfa, causando que su cabellera verde comenzara a ondear con fuerza. Esta tensaba el hilo de su arco, recitando canticos en susurro, aunque no se estaba generando ninguna flecha, sino que el arma estaba brillando.

¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Un rugido anuncio la feroz llamarada del Ancient Phoru, la cual avanzo rápidamente hacia el trio de chicos.

Aisha abrazo a Elsword en un intento de protegerle y el chico de cabellos rojos cerró sus ojos. Sin embargo, Rena encaro aquel ataque con una expresión seria y soltando el hilo de su arma con gentileza, exclamo:

"¡[Perfect Storm]!"

Aquello que fue disparado de su arco, había sido un poderoso viento. El viento rápidamente creo un poderoso y feroz tornado delante de Rena, el cual absorbió sin ningún problema las llamas de la bestia sagrada, creando un gran tornado de llamas que ahora se dirigía hacia el Ancient Phoru.

Sorprendido por el ataque, la bestia sagrada recibió de lleno el tornado de llamas. Fue arrastrado por el tornado un par de metros y después el tornado seso, mostrando a la bestia sagrada jadeando y emanando vapor de su cuerpo.

"Tu continua curando a Elsword" dijo Rena con una expresión seria, con su cuerpo cubierto por un manto de energía verde "Yo lo entretendré hasta que lo cures…"

"S-Si…" asintió Aisha

En un instante, Rena acorto la distancia con la vestía y generando un sin número de flechas, disparo varias ráfagas de flechas desde todas las direcciones, las cuales se incrustaron en todo el cuerpo de la bestia, quien gruñía con ira y trataba de atacar a la elfa, pero fallando.

"C-Como decirlo…" dijo Elsword nervioso "No deberíamos hacer enojar a Rena a partir de ahora…"

"Concuerdo" asintió Aisha igual de nerviosa

Rena continúo lanzando varias flechas a la bestia sagrada mientras esquivaba los ataques de esta, saltando y rodeándole con su increíble velocidad. La bestia sagrada no podía reaccionar a la velocidad de la elfa.

Recibiendo una flecha en su espalda, la bestia se giró alarmada, al hacerlo no encontró a nada, pero fue capaz de sentir un escalofrió en su espalda. Al girarse, pudo ver a la elfa apuntándole con su arco y una expresión seria.

"[Rail Stinger]"

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Tomándole por sorpresa, una poderosa y veloz flecha le impacto con poder en el pecho y le hiso retroceder un par de pasos. La bestia estaba sorprendida por el poder de la elfa, por si sola ella le estaba dando bastante pelea.

"Fuuu~" suspiro Rena " _Que mal, me deje llevar por el enojo. Ya casi agote mi mana por completo…_ "

 _"¡Detente…!"_

Una voz llego a sus oídos, confundida, miro los alrededores pero no había nadie. No había sido Elsword ni Aisha, por lo que Rena se confundió bastante.

La bestia sagrada observo como la elfa había bajado la guardia y no dudo dos veces en atacarle, tomándole por sorpresa. Rena reacciono ante el ataque de la garra de la bestia y salto para esquivar el ataque al mismo tiempo que disparaba tres flechas.

Recibiendo las flechas sin retroceder, la bestia sagrada apretó los dientes y después ataco con su otra garra a Rena. Estando en el aire, suponía imposible esquivar ese ataque, pero no para la elfa. Durante su caída, ella piso el cielo, así como lo leyeron, como si hubiese pisado una plataforma imposible, Rena dio un segundo salto y de esta forma esquivo el ataque del Ancient Phoru mientras disparaba otras tres flechas.

Una flecha impacto en una herida que Aisha le había causado, a lo que la bestia sagrada retrocedió, causando que Rena suspirara de alivio. Sin embargo, tras haber esquivado el segundo ataque y haber disparado esas flechas, había tomado demasiada altura y perdió el equilibrio, comenzando a caer de cabeza al suelo.

" _Va doler…_ " pensó Rena nerviosa

"¡Rena…!"

Sorprendida, la elfa pudo apreciar como el joven espadachín de cabellos rojos corría velozmente hasta donde ella desde las lejanías, a lo que esbozó una sonrisa.

"¡Atrápame, Elsword!" dijo Rena sonriendo

"¡Ohhhhhh!"

Dando un gran salto, el chico intercepto a la elfa antes de que esta cayera, pero debido a su fuerza de caída y peso, el chico no fue capaz de soportarle y termino cayendo junto a ella. Al caer, levantaron una pequeña nube de humo.

¡ZAS!

"Ite, ite…" dijo Rena sentándose y sobando su cabeza "¿Elsword?"

"Aqui abajo"

Curiosa, miro debajo suyo para encontrarse con que estaba sentada sobre el chico y no en cualquier sitio, sino que el rostro del chico estaba justo entre sus piernas, oculto debajo de la falda de ella, lo que le genero un sonrojo.

"¡J-Jajaja! Perdón por eso…" dijo Rena levantándose al instante, sonrojada por la verguenza y tendiéndole la mano "De saber que las verías, hubiera usado un par más lindo"

"¿Un par más lindo?" pregunto Elsword poniéndose de pie con ayuda de la chica

"Ya sabes, de pant…"

"¡Ustedes dos…!" exclamo Aisha llegando a donde ellos "¡¿Qué estaban haciendo en medio de la pelea?!"

"El solo me salvo, eso es todo" dijo Rena sonriendo, aunque con un poco de vergüenza "Considera lo que viste como tu recompensa, Elsword"

"¿Recompensa?" pregunto Elsword ladeando la cabeza

GRRRRRRRR

Un gruñido causo que los tres afilaran la mirada e inmediatamente se giraran hacia la bestia sagrada, quien les observaba con una expresión sumamente seria.

"¿Ya estás bien, Elsword?" pregunto Rena

"Si, Aisha ya curo mi espalda" dijo Elsword posando su gran arma sobre su hombro "Estoy listo para continuar"

"Aún tengo un poco de mana, puedo continuar" dijo Aisha cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de energía

"Vamos a hacerlo igual que antes…" dijo Elsword encaminándose hacia la bestia, preparando su espada y afilando la mirada

"Si, si, si, como digas, líder" dijo Aisha cerrando sus ojos y reuniendo energía

"¿Eso quiere decir que somos un equipo, no?" dijo Rena sonriendo mientras tensaba el hilo de su arma

"¡No somos un equipo…!"

Rápidamente Elsword acorto la distancia con la bestia sagrada. La bestia ataco con una de sus garras, pero su velocidad y fuerza eran menos que las veces anteriores, Elsword pensó que era su oportunidad y decidió ir a por todas.

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

¡CLAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNG!

El impacto fue poderoso, se causó una fuerte corriente de viento y esta vez Elsword derroto por completo a la bestia sagrada, pero no se detendría ahí. Usando el impulso de su ataque anterior, giro avanzando un paso y ataque con todas sus fuerza el suelo.

" _¡Mas…!_ " pensó Elsword apretando los dientes con fuerza " _¡Uno no será suficiente…! ¡Necesito más…!_ "

Los ojos del chico brillaron con fuerza. Aisha fue capaz de sentir una gran cantidad de poder mágico reuniéndose en el cuerpo de Elsword y explotando, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

"¡[Triple Geyser]!"

¡PUUUUUUM!

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Impactando el suelo con un poder sorprendente, Elsword tiño el suelo de un color escarlata y al instante salieron tres grandes pilares de llamas que impactaron de lleno el cuerpo de la bestia sagrada, haciéndole retroceder con su cuerpo emanando mucho vapor.

"¡Ahora…!" exclamo Elsword mirando a la maga

"Solo puedes usar mana de esa forma tan explosiva, enserio" dijo Aisha sonriendo "¡[Chain Fireball]!"

Tres bolas de fuego salieron disparadas velozmente hacia la bestia sagrada, impactándole de lleno en el torso al mismo tiempo, generando una explosión.

¡BUUUUUUMMMMMMM!

Nuevamente, la bestia sagrada dio un paso atrás.

"¡Te toca, Rena!" dijo Aisha quitándose del camino

Rena tensaba el hilo de su arma mientras generaba una gran y brillante flecha de luz verde en su arma. Abrió sus ojos y se dispuso a soltar el hilo de su arma, pero en ese instante, nuevamente escucho algo.

 _"¡Deténganse…! ¡Ladrones…!"_

Abriendo sus ojos cual platos, Rena bajo su arma y detuvo su ataque.

"¡¿Rena?!" exclamo Elsword confundido

Aprovechando ese instante de duda, el Ancient Phoru le dio la espalda a Elsword y le ataco con su cola, tomándole por sorpresa. El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver la cola del animal acercándose peligrosamente rápido, pero después de haber hecho su ataque anterior, no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo o esquivarlo. Cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero…

¡PUUUUUMMMMMMM!

Fue capaz de sentir un fuerte viento soplar contra su rostro, pero no dolor. Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a varios de sus compañeros reclutas parados delante de él, usando sus armas para detener la cola de la bestia sagrada.

"¡Ustedes…!" dijo Elsword sorprendido

"¿No podemos dejarte todo a ti, verdad?" pregunto un recluta sonriendo

"Supongo que no…"

Tras haber bloqueado el ataque, Elsword y los reclutas tomaron su distancia del animal.

"Elsword…"

Al mirar detrás suyo, pudo apreciar a Lowe siendo ayudado por Ann acercándose a él junto al resto de los reclutas, quienes sujetaban sus armas con determinación.

"Señor Lowe, chicos…" dijo Elsword sorprendido

"Perdonamos la tardanza" dijo Lowe sonriendo "Ahora estamos listos para ayudarte…"

"Gracias…"

"¡Chicos! ¡Su enemigo está a punto de ser derrotado! ¡Mantengan su distancia! ¡No lo subestimen!" exclamo Lowe "¡Ataquen solo si es viable y no se arriesguen! ¡¿Entendido?!"

"¡Sí!" asintieron todos

Antes de darse cuenta, la bestia sagrada se vio rodeada por todos los reclutas, quienes portaban sus armas y se mostraban determinados en atacarle. La bestia gruño con ira, pero estaba demasiado débil para plantarles cara a tantos humanos, pero no se rendiría.

"Acaba con él, Elsword" dijo Lowe sonriendo "Nosotros te cubrimos la espalda"

"¡Sí!" exclamo Elsword lanzándose hacia la bestia sagrada

Sin embargo, había una persona que observaba todo desde la distancia, Rena. Quien tenía una expresión sorprendida en su rostro. Aquella voz que había escuchado justo hace unos instantes, ahora sabia a quien le pertenecía. No era de un humano, y lo que había dicho le hiso entenderlo.

Afino su sentido auditivo y se concentró, solo entonces, fue capaz de escuchar aquella voz de nuevo. Esta vez, la voz sonaba más fluida y enojada.

 _"¡Humanos…! ¡Ladrones! ¡Regresen a "El"!"_

Y la voz, pertenecía al Ancient Phoru.

Elsword y la bestia sagrada se prepararon para reanudar su pelea, el chico tenía una expresión seria al igual que la bestia, quien gruñía con ira. Prepararon sus armas para atacarse mutuamente.

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Pero justo antes de reanudar su pelea, una flecha impacto con fuerza justo en medio de ambos, causando un fuerte viento. Elsword se cubrió del viento y retrocedió un par de pasos al igual que la bestia sagrada.

Después de que el viento seso, Elsword fue capaz de ver como Rena aterrizaba justo delante de él, estando entre el chico y la bestia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Rena?" pregunto Elsword con una expresión seria

"Detente, por favor" dijo Rena extendiendo sus brazos, protegiendo al animal "Esto es solo un malentendido, no tenemos que continuar atacándolo"

"¿Malentendido?"

"Si…"

Rena se giró hacia la bestia, observándole.

"¿Por qué nos estas atacando?" pregunto Rena

GRRRRRRRRR

La bestia gruño.

 _"¡Ustedes…atacar! ¡Intrusos! ¡Invadir bosque y robar "El"! ¡Regresar "El"!"_

"Eso es un malentendido" dijo Rena llevándose una mano al pecho "Ciertamente nosotros invadimos el bosque y nos disculpamos por ello. Sin embargo, nosotros no fuimos los que robamos el fragmento de "El", nosotros estamos buscando recuperarlo"

 _"¡Mentira…! ¡Los recuerdo…!"_ la bestia sagrada fijo su mirada en Lowe _"Ese humano estaba junto al otro humano que hurto a "El", son compañeros"_

"Eso no es cierto…"

Rena hablaba y la bestia gruñía y hacia diversos sonidos, lo cual generaba confusión en los presentes.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

"¿Está hablando con la bestia sagrada?"

"Había escuchado que los elfos tenían buena relación con el bosque"

"¿Pero, hablar con los animales?"

"No parece real…"

Sin prestar atención a los comentarios de los reclutas, Rena continúo con su charla con el Ancient Phoru.

 _"¿Estás diciendo que ustedes no son compañeros del humano que hurto a "El"?"_ pregunto la bestia sagrada _"¿Entonces por qué están atacándome?"_

"Usted nos atacó primero" dijo Rena sonriendo "Solo nos defendimos, al igual que ustedes…"

La bestia sagrada hiso silencio por un par de segundos, observo de re-ojo a todos los reclutas a su alrededor y después miro a la elfa nuevamente, bufando.

 _"Entiendo, me detendré"_ dijo la bestia sagrada asintiendo

"¡¿Enserio?!" exclamo Rena sonriendo ampliamente "Muchas gracias"

 _"Sin embargo, deben deshacerse de sus armas"_ dijo la bestia sagrada gruñendo _"Me pone incomodo estar rodeado por tantos humanos armados…"_

"Eso es…"

Rena se giró hacia Elsword y los demás, todos ellos continuaban portando sus armas y manteniendo una expresión seria en su rostro.

"Todos…" hablo Rena llevándose una mano al pecho "¿Podrían por favor arrojar sus armas lejos de ustedes? El Ancient Phoru dijo que se detendrá si hacemos eso…"

"¡¿Ha?!" los reclutas arquearon una ceja "¿Deshacernos de nuestras armas, dices?"

"¿Quieres que quedemos vulnerables?"

"Nos matara más fácil"

"Ni loco…"

La mayoría se negaba y claro que lo harían, estábamos hablando de quedar vulnerables ante un animal bastante peligroso como lo era el Ancient Phoru, jamás se atreverían a deshacerse de sus armas.

"Señor Lowe" dijo Rena mirando al mencionado "Por favor…"

"Aunque digas eso…" dijo Lowe no muy convencido

Angustiada, la hermosa elfa de cabellos verdes fijo su mirada en aquel joven pelirrojo, quien aún continuaba mirándole con una expresión seria.

"Elsword, por favor…" dijo Rena mirándole

Elsword se quedó mirándole en silencio por un par de segundos.

"¿Rena confía en el Ancient Phoru?" pregunto Elsword mirándole con seriedad

"Si…" asintió Rena "Confió en el…"

"Ya veo. En ese caso…"

Causando una gran sorpresa en todos los presentes, pero mucho más en Rena, el joven espadachín de cabellos rojos arrojo su arma muy lejos de él, quedando vulnerable ante la increíble bestia sagrada.

"¿Elsword?" dijo Rena sorprendida

"¿Rena confía en él, no?" dijo Elsword sonriendo, aunque con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla "En ese caso, si Rena confía en él, entonces yo voy a confiar en Rena"

"Elsword…" dijo Rena sonriendo ampliamente

"¡Todos! ¡Arrojen sus armas lo más lejos posible…!"

Ante las palabras del chico, los reclutas se sorprendieron, sin embargo, aún se mostraban reacios en abandonar sus armas y no hicieron caso.

"¡Ya lo escucharon…!" exclamo Lowe arrebatándole la espada a un recluta y arrojándola lejos "¡Arrojen sus armas lo más lejos posible de ustedes! ¡Es una orden!"

"¡S-Si!"

Asintiendo ante la orden de su capitán, uno a uno todos los reclutas comenzaron a arrojar sus armas lejos de ellos mismos, quedando vulnerables ante la bestia sagrada, quien observo con atención como todos arrojaban sus armas.

Tras ver a todos sin sus armas, el Ancient Phoru coloco sus dos garras en el suelo y comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante, acercando su enorme cabeza hacia la elfa de ojos miel. Rena observo aquello con una sonrisa.

 _"Gracias por confiar en mi"_ dijo la bestia sagrada

"Ni lo mencione" dijo Rena acariciándole

 _"¿Puedo confiarte la tarea de recuperar a "El"?"_

"Por supuesto. Traeré de regreso a "El" sin importar que, puede confiar en mi"

 _"Eso hare…"_

"¡También puede confiar en mí!"

Para la sorpresa de Rena, Elsword se colocó al lado de ella, con las manos en sus caderas y sonriendo.

"Traeré de vuelta el fragmento de "El", de eso puedes estar seguro" dijo Elsword sonriendo "Puede confiar en mí también"

La bestia sagrada observo al chico por unos segundos y después el empujo ligeramente con su nariz, generando un par de risitas en el chico. Rena vio eso y sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

 _"Confiare en ti y en este humano"_ dijo la bestia sagrada _"Me gustaría pedir una disculpa por atacarlos de esa forma…"_

"Muchísimas gracias" dijo Rena

Y con eso, el malentendido quedo aclarado.

Después de haber aclarado el malentendido, el Ancient Phoru se disculpó adecuadamente con Lowe y todos los reclutas, pues les había atacado pensando que estos eran compañeros de Banthus. No hubo mucho problema, pues todos entendieron que era un malentendido y aceptaron las disculpas de la bestia sagrada.

La bestia sagrada amablemente informo a Rena y Lowe que después de haber atacado a Lowe y su equipo la vez anterior, le había seguido el rastro a Banthus buscando atraparle para quitarle el fragmento de "El", pero no había sido capaz de alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, su rastro terminaba justo en Elder, por lo que ahora sabían que Banthus efectivamente se encontraba en Elder.

Después de la pelea, Lowe y sus reclutas fueron de regreso al Pueblo de Ruben, esta vez siendo escoltados por la bestia sagrada para evitar que los monos o cualquier otro animal les atacara, lo cual hiso que el viaje de regreso fuese más seguro y calmado.

Tardaron un par de días, pero con ayuda de la bestia sagrada habían sido capaces regresar sin ninguna clase de problema.

* * *

Días después.

Pueblo de Ruben.

Después de unos días de la pelea contra el Ancient Phoru, la situación ya se había calmado un poco. Los reclutas que habían resultado heridos junto a los reclutas que aún estaban heridos de la primera batalla contra el Ancient Phoru ya se encontraban en perfecto estado, gracias a la ayuda de Aisha y Rena que se ofrecieron para ayudarles.

Ahora que sabían que Banthus se encontraba en Elder, bastaba con enviar un equipo para que le siguiera la pista, pero Lowe no había dado ninguna orden aun, por lo que todos los reclutas, Elsword incluido, se encontraban a la espera de las órdenes de su capitán.

Era temprano y no hacía mucho desde que el sol había salido, pero aun así, un alma madrugadora se encaminaba desde su casa hacia el pueblo. Era Elsword.

El chico caminaba con completa normalidad, bostezando un poco. Las heridas que había tenido en la pelea anterior habían sido curadas por Aisha y Rena, quienes le prestaron atención especial al chico. Al igual que siempre, llevaba en su espalda su gran y ostentosa espada.

Se dirigía al pueblo en busca de su mentor, pues este le había dicho el día anterior que acudiese con el hoy temprano debido a que tenía una sorpresa para él. No estaba muy entusiasmado, pero aun así se tomó la molestia de despertarse temprano y acudir con Lowe.

Tras llegar al pueblo, solo tuvo que dar una ligera mirada para encontrar a su mentor, Lowe, hablando con el que parecía ser el alcalde del pueblo, Hagus. Los dos hablaban a unos metros de la salida del pueblo. El chico se encamino hacia ellos.

"Señor Lowe, alcalde Hagus" dijo Elsword bostezando y llegando a ellos

"Oh, Elsword" dijo Lowe mirándole "¿Sueño?"

"Un poco"

"Ya veo, perdón por pedirte esto tan temprano"

"No es nada, mas importante ¿Por qué me pediste venir, señor Lowe?" pregunto Elsword curioso

"Bueno, tengo una sorpresa para ti" dijo Lowe

Elsword ladeo la cabeza, confundido por las palabras de su mentor. Pudo ver como Lowe daba un paso a un lado y a continuación, Elsword fue capaz de ver una mochila repleta de provisiones y todo lo necesario para un viaje.

"E-Eso es…" dijo Elsword señalando la mochila, temblando y con emoción "¿A-Acaso…?"

"Si" dijo Lowe sonriendo, acariciándole la cabeza "He decidido que seas tú quien vaya a seguirle la pista a Banthus"

Los ojos de Elsword se abrieron cual platos y apretó los puños con fuerza, sonriendo ampliamente y estallando en emoción. Lo cual genero un par de risas en los dos presentes.

"Sera difícil, pero confió en que serás capaz de hacerlo" dijo Lowe colocando un emblema en la ropa de Lowe "Esto es el escudo del "El Search Party", con el todos sabrán a quien perteneces. Además, te da autoridad para formar tu propio escuadrón de búsqueda"

"¡Muchas gracias, señor Lowe!" agradeció Elsword sonriendo

"No me lo agradezcas"

"¡En ese caso, me pongo en marcha de inmediato!" dijo Elsword tomando la mochila y colocándosela en la espalda

"¡Espera! ¡¿Ahora?!" dijo Hagus sorprendido

"¿Eh? Si quiero alcanzar a Banthus, tengo que irme de inmediato" dijo Elsword mirándole, ladeando la cabeza

"E-Espera, espera" dijo Hagus "En ese caso, recuerda, cuando llegues a Elder, busca a un hombre llamado Hoffman, él te ayudara en todo lo que necesites"

"Si, si"

"Es cierto, espera, Elsword" dijo Lowe revisando sus bolsillos y sacando de uno de estos, una carta "Cuando llegues a Elder busca a una señorita de cabello negro, se llama Camilla, es una vieja amiga mía, dale esta carta"

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Elsword revisando la carta

"No la leas" dijo Lowe rascando su mejilla con leve vergüenza "Solo entrégasela, ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"¡Claro!" asintió Elsword despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa "¡Me voy, señor Lowe!"

"Ten cuidado, Elsword" dijo Lowe agitando su mano a modo de despedida "Suerte"

"Mucha suerte en tu viaje, Elsword" dijo Hagus despidiéndose

"¡Hasta luego!"

Lowe y Hagus observaron como la silueta del pelirrojo se alejaba hasta desaparecer en la distancia. Una vez que ya no estaba en su rango de visión, ambo suspiraron llevándose las manos a la cintura.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Lowe?" pregunto Hagus mirando al mentor del chico

"Estoy un poco preocupado por él, pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión" dijo Lowe sonriendo "Ese chico ya me supero hace años, está más que listo para esto"

"Ya veo…"

"Además, no es como si fuese a ir solo"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Hagus curioso

"Ese cabezota no lo noto, pero esa mochila tenia provisiones para 3 personas" dijo Lowe sonriendo

"¿3 personas?"

* * *

Lake Noahs.

Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Elsword había dejado su pueblo natal para ponerse en marcha hacia Elder. Si bien ahora podía cortar camino por el "White Mist Swamp" sin ninguna clase de preocupación o temor de ser atacado por animales, decidió ir por este camino, que aunque era más largo era más tranquilizador. No era que tuviera mucha prisa.

Él se mostraba determinado y serio, la situación se estaba complicando ahora que Banthus se había escapado a Elder y el encontrarle no suponía ser una tarea sencilla, sin ninguna duda sería difícil. Sin embargo, también estaba muy feliz, no por lo difícil de la situación, sino por otra cosa.

¡Había sido seleccionado para realizar esta importante misión! ¡Claro que estaría feliz! ¡Finalmente todos sus esfuerzos habían rendido frutos! ¡El que Lowe le confiara esta misión era la prueba de ello!

Apretó su puño al mismo tiempo que sonreía ampliamente. Poco a poco, la lejana figura de su hermana mayor se estaba acercando.

Aunque extrañamente, había algo que Lowe le había dicho que le había confundido un poco.

" _¿A qué se refería el señor Lowe con formar mi propio escuadrón de búsqueda?_ " pensó Elsword llevándose una mano al mentón

Mientras pensaba en ello y caminaba, fue capaz de ver como unos arbustos delante de él comenzaban a moverse. Su humor estaba muy bien como para que un par de bandidos lo arruinaran, así que frunció el ceño y tomo la espada de su espalda, preparándose para atacar.

Aunque inesperadamente lo que salió de los arbustos no fueron bandidos, sino dos hermosas chicas. Rena y Aisha, quienes se colocaron delante de Elsword.

"¿Rena, Aisha?" pregunto Elsword bajando su guardia y colocando su espada en su espalda "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Nos enteramos por parte del señor Lowe" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos

"¿Fuiste escogido para ir a Elder a recuperar el fragmento de "El", no es así?" dijo Rena acercándose a él, tomándole de las manos y sonriendo "Felicitaciones, Elsword"

"Gracias" dijo Elsword sonriendo

"Tampoco es que sea algo muy sorprendente, pero bueno…" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada con un ligero rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas "Fe-Felicidades…"

"Gracias"

Elsword agradeció las felicitaciones con una sonrisa, lo cual género que la joven maga sonriera también y bajara la mirada tímidamente. Rena por otro lado no tuvo problema alguno y continúo sonriendo.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Elsword curioso "¿No vinieron solo a felicitarme, verdad?"

"Si, a decir verdad queríamos preguntarte algo" dijo Rena sonriendo "Podría ser difícil para ti buscar a Banthus solo, ¿Te apetecería un poco de ayuda?"

"A-Ami no me molestaría ayudarte" dijo Aisha jugando con su cabello, desviando la mirada ligeramente ruborizada "Te-Tengo que investigar los fragmentos de "El" de cualquier forma…"

Elsword se quedó mirándoles en silencio.

"¡Ah!" exclamo Elsword mirando la insignia en su pecho "Entonces de esto hablaba el señor Lowe cuando dijo que podría formar mi propio escuadrón"

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Rena curiosa

"El señor Lowe me dijo que esta insignia me daba autoridad para tener mi propio escuadrón de búsqueda…"

"¿Algo así como un equipo?" pregunto Aisha curiosa

"Algo así…"

"¿No es eso genial?" dijo Rena abrazando a los dos chicos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "Somos un buen equipo"

"¿Quién querría estar en un equipo con este idiota?" dijo Aisha suspirando

"¿Quién querría estar en un equipo con esta enana?" dijo Elsword suspirando

Los dos arquearon una ceja y librándose del agarre de la elfa, comenzaron a pelear nuevamente. Rena les observo con una sonrisa, pero extrañamente esta vez su mirada se quedó en el chico de cabellos rojos.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, ruborizándose un poco y recordando las palabras del chico: " _Si Rena confía en él, entonces yo voy a confiar en Rena_ ". En aquel entonces, no había una pizca de duda en la mirada del chico, seguro que la bestia sagrada también lo había notado.

Sonrió y después fue a detener la pelea de esos dos, quienes desviaron la mirada con un sonoro "¡Hmph!" mientras se cruzaban de brazos.

"¡Siéntete agradecido de que yo, la maga prodigio, Aisha, haya decidido ayudarte!" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada "¡Hmph!"

"Si, si, gracias por la ayuda" dijo Elsword suspirando y rascando su nuca

"¿Eso significa que también puedo ir?" dijo Rena acercándose al chico, sonriendo

"Como quieras…"

"¡Yei!"

Elsword comenzó a caminar junto a la joven maga, que nuevamente había comenzado a pelear con el chico. Rena les seguía un par de pasos detrás de ellos dos, observando atenta al chico de cabellos rojos. Sonrió y se lanzó hacia ellos, abrazándoles.

"¡Bien, equipo!" dijo Rena sonriendo y señalando hacia adelante "¡Próxima parada, Elder!"

Elsword y Aisha miraron a la elfa con una sonrisa, suspiraron y después exclamaron al unísono:

"¡No somos un equipo!"

Fue de esa forma que Elsword, junto a sus dos hermosas compañeras, se dispusieron a ir hacia Elder.

¿Su objetivo? Encontrar a Banthus para recuperar el fragmento de "El" que este había hurtado del gran "Árbol de Él", después de todo, le habían prometido al Ancient Phoru que lo recuperarían sin falta.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Jodeeeeerrrrr!**_

 _ **Pues finalmente logre terminarlo y lo traigo para su disfrute. Notaran que el capítulo fue un poco más largo que los anteriores, eso se debió a que en este acabo el "Arco de Ruben" y en el próximo inicial el "Arco de Elder", prepárense que se nos vienen cosas buenas.**_

 _ **Hablando del juego, pues salió la bendita 3er fase del Eltrion y más que estar difícil es jodidamente lageada, mas considerando que las Renas espamean "Lanza de Odin" sin control, por lo que se me dificulta hacerlo. Sabrán que mi computadora no es muy buena que digamos.**_

 ** _Ya lo explique antes, pero, si Elsword es buen cocinero, es mas que nada por que yo tambien lo soy, no digo que cause orgasmos pero me defiendo bien. De ahi que la mayoria de los protagonistas de mis historias sepan cocinar bien._**

 _ **Bueno, dejando de lado estas cosas, pasemos a los reviews :V**_

 _ **Kagz18000:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que la historia este siendo de tu agrado, colega. Pues como dices, para tener un harem tienen que establecerse las bases, esta vez tratare de abordar el tema más a fondo y ejecutarlo de una mejor forma, por lo que espera grandes cosas, amigo :D**_

 _ **Y te entiendo, yo deje de jugar un rato y cuando volvi, fue algo como "I back, bitches" y rompi a varios SSS xD**_

 _ **Antenesis:**_

 _ **Gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu review, amigo. Y sí, creo que ya me enviaste una solicitud de amistad y creo que ya la acepte, aunque cuando me conecto nunca te veo conectado, será por que jugamos en distintos horarios o algo así. Como sea, suerte y si quieres un gremio, únete a [KhaosBrigade] que es mi gremio :V**_

 _ **Krystyam091:**_

 _ **¡Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu review. Y efectivamente, tengo planeado que Elsword sea capaz de controlar el [Awaken], aunque eso será más adelante.**_

 _ **BlackAuraWolf:**_

 _ **¡Oh! ¡Buenas, colega! No pensé que la historia fuese a llamar tu atención y cuando vi tu review yo estaba que no me lo creía. No tengo nada en contra de los IS, pero creo que el Lord Knight es un personaje más adecuado debido a su actitud seria, ya que es la clase de personaje que necesito para la historia que quiero crear.**_

 _ **Sobre el tema de la pareja de Elsword, ya había mencionado que sería un ElswordxHarem. Aquí no va a haber RavenxRena o AddxEve, ni menos ChungxAra, pues esto es un ElswordxHarem, ya había advertido de esto. Si no coloque el "ElswordxHarem" en la summary, fue porque me quede sin palabras. Más tarde resumiré la sinopsis y lo colocare.**_

 _ **Agradezco el halago y tienes razón, no es sencillo hacer una historia de Elsword, aunque pienso que la estoy llevando bien, eso a mis ojos. Espero que la historia continúe siendo de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Erick Kingdom:**_

 _ **Hola, gracias por el review. Y si, Elsword es todo un Badass xD. ¿Y enserio llegaste a Altera tan rápido? Viejo, eres un vicio, nah, yo hice lo mismo :V. Sobre lo del arco de Bethma, no estoy muy seguro del por qué… ¿Por Stella quizás? Ni idea.**_

 _ **Lolilove:**_

 _ **¡Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia, me alegro de que sea de tu agrado. Y si, parece que tengo un problema mental o algo, pues todas mis historias son Harem, igual, ¿A ustedes les gusta, no? xD**_

 _ **Waveofthejagers:**_

 _ **Hola, gracias por el review. Aunque no entendí de qué estabas hablando, amigo. Si te refieres a hacerles unos mini-episodios explicando más sobre su pasado, podría hacerlo después. Y sobre Diablo, ya dije anteriormente que la clase de Lu/Ciel seria Chiliarch/Dreadlord, por lo que Diablo no aparecerá.**_

 _ **CRZYPaladin:**_

 _ **¡Colega! Veo que te has cambiado el nombre y tienes razón, intimida como el mismo diablo en los juegos shooters :V. Y sobre lo de los fetiches, que decir, estoy igual que tu amigo, me encantan todas esas cosas xD**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y espero que este también lo haya sido. Tienes razón, añaden cosas a cada rato, por lo que ponerse al día será difícil. Me alegro de que te guste y espero que continúes leyendo mi historia.**_

 _ **¡Hasta luego, capitán! xD**_

 _ **Y eso es todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_


	6. Capitulo 5

Elder Village.

Elder, una pequeña ciudad ubicada en el norte del continente de Lurensia. Ciudad vecina de Ruben. Si bien Elder era una ciudad pequeña comparada con las ciudades de Velder o Hamel, no había por que desacreditarle. Elder era una de las ciudades responsables del comercio entre las distintas ciudades, principalmente por que aquí era donde se encontraba el gremio de comerciantes que hacían posible la venta de artículos entre las distintas ciudades.

Los habitantes de Ruben producían distintos artículos, ropa o incluso podían vender la carne de los animales que cazaban. Los comerciantes de Ruben llegaban a Elder y vendían sus propios artículos a los comerciantes de Elder, quienes después se encargaban de venderlos en otras ciudades. Todos ganaban.

La pequeña ciudad era gobernada por un hombre llamado Wally, un hombre tenaz, un gobernante tirano que no se tocaba el corazón a la hora de tomar decisiones. Bajo su mando, la ciudad parecía prosperar por un buen camino, aunque algunos no pensaban lo mismo. El hombre tenía costumbres y complejos raros que le hicieron construir una gran estatua de él mismo en el centro de su ciudad.

A la entrada de la ciudad, tres personas recién arribaban.

El joven espadachín de cabellos rojos, Elsword. Quien tenia una expresión de gran sorpresa mientras observaba la entrada de la ciudad con ojos brillantes. En su espalda llevaba su gran y ostentosa espada, además de una gran mochila llena de distintas cosas.

La joven maga prodigio proveniente del sur de Lurensia, Aisha. Esta tenía las manos en su cintura con una expresión normal mientras observaba la entrada de la ciudad con sus hermosos ojos color violeta. En su cintura llevaba su báculo.

La hermosa y voluptuosa elfa de cabellos verdes y ojos color miel, Rena. Esta sonreía de forma radiante y alegre, como siempre lo hacia. Tenía las manos en sus caderas y al igual que los otros dos, observaba la entrada de la ciudad.

Después de un par de días de haber salido de su pueblo natal, Elsword y sus dos compañeras finalmente habían llegado a Elder Village. Tuvieron algunos percances durante el viaje, pero al final habían sido capaces de llegar sin ninguna clase de problema mayor. Incluso por el camino se encontraron con algunas frutas raras que Rena tomo con el objetivo de venderlas en Elder para obtener algo de dinero.

"¡Woau!" exclamo Elsword con gran sorpresa "Así que esto es Elder, es la primera vez que vengo aquí"

"¿Es así?" pregunto Aisha mirándole con cierta curiosidad "¿Qué nunca antes habías salido de Ruben?"

"Nada mas lejos del "White Mist Swamp""

Mientras sus dos compañeras le miraban con sorpresa por sus palabras, el chico de cabellos rojos continuo admirando la entrada de la ciudad con emoción y alegría. Era la primera vez que había salido de su pueblo natal y quería poder ver todo a fondo.

"¡Ey! ¡Ey!" dijo Elsword apuntando con su dedo, sonriendo y emocionado "¡Entremos! ¡Entremos...!"

Emocionado, el chico de cabellos rojos comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad con intención de entrar. Mientras tanto, sus dos compañeras le observaron.

"Enserio, justo como un niño pequeño" dijo Aisha con una sonrisa, rascando su nuca

"Vamos, se ve lindo todo emocionado" rio Rena cubriéndose la boca con una mano

Elsword estaba a punto de adentrarse en la ciudad cuando dos hombres que le superaban en altura se interpusieron en su camino. Enojado por que le habían interrumpido, Elsword alzo la mirada para verles con seriedad.

Los dos hombres vestían armaduras plateadas en algunas partes de sus cuerpos y en donde no había, había una cota de malla cubriéndoles la piel. El pelirrojo pudo notar el emblema de Elder plasmado en el peto de sus armaduras. Ambos portaban largas lanzas con puntas afiladas, las cuales usaron para obstruir el camino del chico.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto Elsword, enojado

"Nosotros somos los guardias de la entrada a la ciudad de Elder" respondió uno de los guardias, con una voz profunda

"Lord Wally nos ha ordenado inspeccionar a cada aventurero o comerciante que quiera ingresar en Elder, por lo tanto..." dijo el otro guardia, acercándose al chico "Permíteme revisar tu mochila, pequeño"

Arqueando una ceja ante la palabra " _pequeño_ ", Elsword retrocedió un paso, evitando que el guardia tocase su mochila.

"¿Qué sucede, pequeño?" preguntó el guardia, ladeando la cabeza confundido "¿Acaso estas ocultando algo ahí dentro?"

"De ser así, tendremos que insistir en inspeccionarla o de lo contrario no podremos dejarte entrar, pequeño" agrego el otro guardia

Elsword estaba a punto de estallar en ira debido a los repetidos comentarios de los guardias diciéndole " _pequeño_ " una y otra vez, sin embargo, logro contenerse de alguna forma milagrosa. Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, sus dos compañeras se le acercaron.

"¿Sucede algo, Elsword?" le pregunto Rena, mostrando una de sus tan radiantes sonrisas

" _¿Un elfo?_ " pensó el guardia mirando las largas orejas de la elfa

"Estos dos que no me dejan pasar..." gruño Elsword

"Ya te lo dijimos, pequeño" dijo el guardia suspirando, sin saber que sus palabras habían enojado al pelirrojo "Lord Wally nos ha ordenado revisar a cualquier aventurero o comerciante antes de permitirles acceso a Elder. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no seas un bandido"

"Si es solo eso no tienen que preocuparse" dijo Aisha señalando la insignia en la ropa de Elsword "No somos bandidos..."

Los guardias enfocaron su mirada en el joven espadachín de cabellos rojos, tras unos segundos notaron la pequeña insignia ubicada en las prendas del chico, reconociendo al instante a que grupo pertenecía.

"¿Eres parte del "El Search Party", pequeño?" preguntó el guardia con sorpresa, soltando una ligera risa "¡Jajaja! Debiste haberlo dicho antes, pequeño. Quien pensaría que un niño tan pequeño como tu seria parte del "El Search Party"…"

"Debes ser realmente hábil con la espada..." dijo el otro guardia mirando la gran espada en la espalda del chico

Elsword aguanto como pudo todos los " _pequeño_ " que los guardias le habían dicho, apretando los puños mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero con una vena saltada en su frente. Aunque sus dos acompañantes sabían que estaba muy enojado.

"En ese caso, perdónenme por haberlos retenido" dijo el guardia retirando su lanza y dejándoles avanzar "Pueden pasar"

"Gracias" agradeció Rena sonriendo

Los tres se dispusieron a entrar, pero antes de poder hacerlo el guardia nuevamente les detuvo.

"Antes de que se vayan, ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?" dijo el guardia

"¿Qué?" preguntó Aisha mirándole

"¿Exactamente por que han venido a Elder?" preguntó el guardia "El que un miembro del "El Search Party" haya venido quiere significar que algo sucede, ¿No es así? De ser posible me gustaría saber para poder ayudar..."

"Venimos siguiendo la pista de Ban..." dijo Elsword sin poder terminar debido a que Aisha le cubrió la boca

"Hemos venido a vender" dijo Rena sonriendo, juntando sus manos "Resulta que nosotras dos somos comerciantes novatas y escuchamos que en Elder podíamos vender nuestros objetos"

"Ya veo" asintió el guardia "¿Y donde están sus objetos?"

"Justo aquí" dijo Aisha palmeando la mochila en la espalda del pelirrojo

"¿Y por que esta cargándola ese chico? ¿No eran suyos los objetos?"

"¿Realmente piensa que dos delicadas damas como nosotras cargaríamos esa pesada mochila?" pregunto Rena llevándose una mano al pecho, negando con la cabeza "Este chico nos acompaña por una petición que hicimos al "El Search Party", es nuestro escolta"

"Ehhh, ya entiendo" dijo el guardia sonriendo "En ese caso no les quito mas su tiempo, señoritas. Disfruten su estancia en Elder"

"Gracias" dijo Rena sonriendo

Después de eso, los tres nuevamente se dispusieron a entrar en la ciudad de Elder. Una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente de los guardias, Aisha dejo de cubrirle la boca al pelirrojo, quien miro a sus compañeras con seriedad.

"¿Por qué mintieron de esa forma?" pregunto Elsword serio "Si les hubiéramos dicho sobre Banthus, podríamos haber pedido su ayuda o preguntar por pistas..."

"Enserio que eres un idiota sin remedio" dijo Aisha suspirando, alzando los hombros "Esos dos eran muy sospechosos, no solo por el hecho de querer revisar nuestras cosas, sino por su inusual curiosidad en nuestro objetivo"

"Eso es..."

"Además, pude sentir cierto grado de malicia y maldad en sus palabras, no debemos confiar en ellos" dijo Rena seria "A partir de ahora, no debemos hablar con nadie sobre lo que vinimos a hacer aquí"

"Siii~" asintieron los otros dos al unísono

Elsword se llevó las manos a la nuca mientras miraba hacia adelante. Antes de poder atravesar el túnel que permitía acceso a Elder, la visión del chico fue robada por un rayo de luz fuerte que le cegó por un par de segundos.

Cuando recupero su visión, los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron cual platos y comenzaron a brillar.

La ciudad era increíblemente grande, pequeña comparada con el resto, pero enorme en comparación con el pequeño Pueblo de Ruben. Elsword fue capaz de divisar muchísimas personas caminando por todos lados, el número de habitantes superaba por creces el de Ruben.

Elsword estaba acostumbrado a su pueblo natal, donde había tan solo 30 0 40 habitantes, como máximo. Por lo tanto, al ver todas estas personas reunidas en un solo sitio, estaba sorprendido enormemente.

También fue capaz de divisar a varias personas que parecían ser comerciantes de su pueblo natal, fue capaz de reconocer a algunos de sus conocidos. Todos ellos tenían sus carretas cerca, con una lona en el suelo sobre la cual había artículos variados, los cuales probablemente estaban vendiendo a la gente que pasaba.

Y ya que el era un gran espadachín, tenia los sentidos un poco mas agudizados que la mayoría y eso le permitió ver desde donde estaba la gran estatua del gobernante de Elder, Wally.

"¡Woau!" exclamo Elsword con ojos brillantes y lleno de emoción "¡Es tan genial!"

Rena y Aisha sonrieron un poco al ver la emoción que invadía al joven de cabellos rojos, era la primera vez que lo veían tan emocionado. El joven espadachín corrió hacia la ciudad con emoción, mirando con ojos brillantes todos los artículos que los comerciantes vendían.

"¡¿Que es esto?! ¡¿Cuando cuesta?! ¡¿Para que sirve?! ¡¿Donde lo conseguiste?!" preguntaba Elsword a distintos comerciantes, sin dejarles responder pues rápidamente corría hacia otro y continuaba preguntando

Mientras corría emocionado, fue sujetado por su hombro y se detuvo en seco. Curioso miro por encima de su hombro para encontrarse con sus dos compañeras, las cuales suspiraban con una sonrisa en su rostro, negando con la cabeza.

"Entiendo tu emoción, créeme" dijo Rena sonriendo "Pero ahora tenemos algo que hacer, ¿Recuerdas?"

"¿O ya lo olvidaste?" pregunto Aisha cruzándose de brazos

"Ah, es cierto" dijo Elsword tranquilizándose y llevándose una mano al mentón "¿Y que hacemos ahora?"

Sus dos compañeras le miraron y este les devolvió la mirada, los tres ladearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo, con un signo de interrogación apariencia sobre sus cabezas.

"¡¿Como que, qué?!" exclamo Aisha furiosa, tomando al chico por sus prendas "¡Tu eres el líder! ¡Tu dínoslo!"

"Tra-Tranquila, Aisha" dijo Rena sonriendo nerviosamente, haciendo que la maga soltase al pelirrojo

Tras haber tranquilizado a la joven maga y hacer que soltase al joven espadachín, la hermosa elfa y la maga miraron al pelirrojo, quien se acomodaba las prendas mientras suspiraba.

"¿Y que hacemos entonces?" pregunto Aisha cruzándose de brazos

"Hagus me dijo que buscáramos a un tal Hoffman cuando llegáramos a Elder, pero..." dijo Elsword mirando los alrededores, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla al ver todas las personas "No creo que vaya a ser sencillo..."

"Ciertamente" dijo Rena llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla "¿El alcalde Hagus no te dijo nada sobre el? ¿Cómo lucia?"

"No, no me dijo"

"Que útil" suspiro Aisha encogiéndose de hombros "No nos queda de otra mas que preguntar a las personas para ver quien lo conoce"

"Eso no es una buena idea" dijo Rena negando "Si lo que sospecho es cierto y hay espías entre los habitantes, el ir preguntando por ahí por el señor Hoffman podría advertirles sobre nosotros"

"Tienes razón..."

Los tres se llevaron una mano al mentón, reflexionando sobre que hacer. Tras unos segundos de pensar, los tres suspiraron al unísono y se encogieron de hombros.

"Por ahora exploremos la ciudad, tal vez lo encontremos de suerte" dijo Rena sonriendo "¿Ok?"

"Como digas" asintió Elsword llevándose las manos a la nuca

"Creo que Rena debería ser el líder" dijo Aisha llevándose ambas manos a las caderas, mirando de re-ojo al pelirrojo "En lugar de cierto idiota..."

"¡¿Que dijiste, enana?!"

"¡Lo que escuchaste, idiota!"

"¡Tu, enana!"

"¡Tu, idiota!"

"Ya, ya" dijo Rena interponiéndose entre ellos y sonriéndoles a ambos "Dejen de pelear, sino lo hacen me voy a enojar, saben..."

La maga y el espadachín recordaron como la hermosa elfa se había enojado días atrás cuando se enfrentaron al Ancient Phoru. Realmente asustaba cuando estaba enojada y no querían ni verla enojada con ellos. Asintieron sonriendo nerviosos y dejaron de pelear, generando un par de risitas en la elfa.

El trio procedió a aventurarse a través de la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar al hombre llamado Hoffman del que Hagus les había hablado. Pasaron un par de minutos, habían divisado ya a muchas personas y a muchos comerciantes, algunos saludaron al chico de cabellos rojos al reconocerle y este devolvió el saludo, pero no había ni pista del tal Hoffman.

Hubo algo que llamo la atención del pelirrojo y es que había una gran cantidad de gente reunida cerca de lo que el reconoció como la estatua de Wally, el señor de esta ciudad. Fue capaz de escuchar la voz animada de lo que el supuso era una mujer, quien era la que llamaba la atención de la multitud. Pensó en echarle un vistazo después, pues ahora tenía algo que hacer.

Mientras caminaba, un suspiro escapo de los labios de Elsword, quien poco a poco comenzaba a perder la esperanza de encontrar a Hoffman.

"¡Ey, tu! ¡El pequeñín de pelo rojo!"

"¡¿A quien llamas pequeñín?!" respondió Elsword en cólera, girándose hacia la voz

Al girarse fue capaz de ver a una mujer llamándole con la mano y una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Parecía joven, pero mayor que el chico. Tenía el cabello rubio atado en dos coletas bajas. Ojos color marrón. Vestía prendas de color marrón, con algunas pulseras en sus muñecas y anillos en sus dedos.

No muy convencido y especialmente enojado por que le había llamado " _pequeñín_ ", el chico de cabellos rojos se encamino hacia la mujer de ojos marrones, quien se encontraba parada delante de lo que parecía ser una tienda.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Elsword cruzándose de brazos

"No pareces de por aquí, pequeño" dijo la mujer sonriendo "¿Ruben, quizás?"

"Si..."

"¿Qué pasa, Elsword?" dijo Rena llegando a donde el chico

"No te separes tan de repente, idiota" dijo Aisha también llegando a donde los otros dos

"No fue mi culpa" dijo Elsword suspirando "Esta señora de aquí me llamo y..."

"Oye, oye" reclamo la mujer sonriendo, aunque con una vena saltada en su frente ""Señora", dices, aun soy joven pequeño"

"Y yo aun estoy en etapa de crecimiento, no soy un pequeño"

Ambos se miraron con una expresión seria y un tic en su ceja. Después de unos segundos de contacto visual, ambos desviaron la mirada con un sonoro " _¡Hmph!_ ", causando un par de risitas en las dos compañeras del chico.

"¿Y que es lo que quería de nosotros, señorita?" dijo Elsword sonriendo

"Mucho mejor, chico" dijo la mujer de ojos marrones sonriendo "Quería preguntarles si no estaban interesados en comprar un par de accesorios..."

"¿Accesorios?" pregunto Rena llevándose el índice al mentón

"Si..."

La mujer señalo con su pulgar la tienda detrás de ella.

"Esta es mi tienda, y aunque no es muy grande puedo asegurar que mis objetos son de primera" dijo la mujer sonriendo "¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren echar un vistazo?"

"A decir verdad estábamos en medio de algo y..." dijo Rena algo apenada

"¿No podemos dar un vistazo?" pregunto Aisha "De cualquier modo, no es como si fuéramos a encontrar a Hoffman si continuamos buscando"

"Aisha tiene razón" dijo Elsword sonriendo "Además, estoy un poco interesado en los accesorios"

"Ya veo, en ese caso un vistazo no hará nada de daño"

Los tres asintieron y siguiendo a la mujer de cabello rubio, se adentraron en la tienda que le pertenecía. Era pequeña, pero no era lo importante. Había estantes de vidrio sobre los cuales había distintos artículos que llamaron la atención del trio.

"Mi nombre es Luichel" dijo la presentada como Luichel, colocando ambas manos en su cintura "Y esta es mi tienda de accesorios. Son libres de ver y tocar lo que gusten, pero, si lo rompen lo pagan, ¿Entendido?"

Los tres asintieron a las palabras de Luichel y comenzaron a ver los accesorios que había sobre los estantes. Había desde anillos hasta collares, vendas, bufandas y muchas cosas. No había una categoría fija y si se buscaba a fondo podían saber que podían encontrar lo que fuera.

"¿Qué dices, Elsword?" dijo Rena colocándose una diadema con orejas de gato en la cabeza, sonriendo "¿Me veo bien?"

"Te ves linda" comento el chico mirándole con una sonrisa

"Gracias"

Y con un adorable sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas, Rena continuo revisando los accesorios. Elsword reviso algunas cosas y después dirigió su mirada hacia Aisha, quien al parecer también revisaba algunas cosas. Curioso por lo que la maga pudiese haber encontrado, decidió ir a verle.

"¿Qué encontraste, Aisha?" pregunto Elsword llegando a donde ella

"¿Eh?" dijo Aisha sorprendida y girándose hacia el pelirrojo, dejándole ver al chico que tenía puesto un parche en su ojo derecho

Elsword se le quedo mirando unos segundos en silencio y con una expresión seria. La joven maga por su lado se puso nerviosa al mismo tiempo que una gran cantidad de rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Tras unos segundos, el joven espadachín reacciono.

"¡PFFFFFF!" Elsword comenzó a reír "¡Jajaja! ¡Te ves graciosa, maga pirata!"

"¡¿Q-Que?!" exclamo Aisha muy avergonzada, apretando los puños "¡N-No te rías, idiota!"

"¡Seguro que tu magia es pirata también...!"

"¡Elsword, idiota!"

"¡Jajaja...!" Elsword limpio un par de lagrimas que se le habían escapado por la risa y después vio a la maga avergonzada, recuperando el aliento "Te ves bien, Aisha"

"¿E-Enserio?" pregunto Aisha algo nerviosa

"Si, graciosa, pero linda"

"Y-Ya veo..." dijo Aisha retirándose el parche y mirándolo con cierto sonrojo " _Tal vez debería pensar en comprarlo..._ "

Riendo un poco, el chico de cabellos rojos se alejo de la maga para continuar revisando los estantes. Acercándose a donde se encontraba la dueña de la tienda, Luichel.

"¿No encuentras nada de tu gusto, chico?" pregunto Luichel posando ambos codos sobre el mostrador, sonriéndole al pelirrojo

"Nada que llame mi atención" dijo Elsword negando "¿Alguna recomendación?"

"Por la insignia en tu pecho puedo saber que eres miembro del "El Search Party" y la gran espada en tu espalda me dice que eres un espadachín muy habilidoso, no cualquiera seria capaz de blandir una espada de ese tamaño"

El chico de cabellos rojos se llevó las manos a la cintura, sin contenerse en absoluto a la hora de inflar su pecho con orgullo ante los buenos comentarios que Luichel hacia sobre su persona.

"Y por tu reacción puedo deducir que eres un cabezota que tiende a lastimarse mucho" dijo Luichel divertida

Ese comentario hiso que el pelirrojo tuviera un tic en su ceja.

"Entonces, te recomendaría esto" dijo Luichel revisando el mostrador y tras unos segundos, colocando un articulo sobre el mostrador

El joven espadachín fijo sus ojos rojos sobre el articulo, notando que se trataba de un pequeño anillo de color blanco con una pequeña gema dorada incrustada en el. El no era muy bueno en eso de ver las cosas que no eran evidentes, como el poder mágico, pero hasta el fue capaz de ver cierta aura en ese anillo.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Elsword tomando el anillo entre sus dedos e inspeccionándolo de cerca, cerrando un ojo para mejor enfoque

"[Ring of Vitality]" dijo Luichel sonriendo "Es un anillo con atributos de recuperación, si lo llevas puesto tus heridas sanaran con mayor rapidez"

"¡Oh! ¡Eso es increíble!"

"Y puede ser tuyo por el módico precio de 10,000 ED" Luichel sonrió con malicia, alzando tres dedos "Y si compras 3 te hare un descuento y solo tendrás que pagar 25,000 ED"

"¿3? ¿Por qué querría comprar 3? Solo necesito uno..."

"¿No vas a comprarle uno a esas lindas chicas?" pregunto Luichel señalando con su dedo a las dos compañeras del chico, quienes aun continuaban revisando los estantes "La oferta expira hoy, así que piénsalo bien, chico"

Elsword inspecciono el anillo con una expresión seria mientras reflexionaba. Ciertamente el anillo llamaba su atención por su atributo de recuperación, incluso el era consciente de que era propenso a lastimarse y un poco de ayuda en su recuperación no estaba de mas. Miro por encima de su hombro a sus dos compañeras y asintió. Se quito la mochila y metió su mano en ella, revisándole. Tras unos segundos de buscar en su mochila, saco una bolsa con dinero, pero no cualquier dinero, sino su dinero.

Lowe le había dado cierta cantidad de dinero antes de enviarle a Elder, aproximadamente 5, 000, 000 ED. Y no era que Lowe lo hubiese sacado de la nada, a decir verdad el dinero había sido juntado por todos los habitantes de Ruben, quienes estaban muy agradecidos con el joven de cabellos rojos, en especial los comerciantes del pueblo, pues gracias a que el chicos e había encargado de los bandidos en el "Lake Noahs" habían logrado regresar al mercado.

Y como recompensa por sus esfuerzos y regalo de despedida, habían juntado esa cantidad de dinero y se la habían entrado a Elsword. No pensó que fuese a necesitarlos tan pronto pero la oferta era tentadora.

"Un placer hacer negocios, chico" dijo Luichel con una gran sonrisa esbozando en su rostro

Tras haber comprado los 3 anillos, se coloco uno en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Sintió una especie de sensación cálida y después sonrió para si mismo. Miro a la maga y la elfa y se encamino hacia ellas.

"Miren lo que compre" dijo Elsword sonriendo, mostrándoles el anillo en su mano derecha "Es un anillo con atributo de recuperación"

"¡Oh!" dijo Rena sonriendo, juntando sus manos "Ya que tu eres la vanguardia del equipo, es una buena elección. Bien hecho, Elsword"

"Supongo que a veces puedes usar la cabeza" dijo Aisha alzando los hombros con una sonrisa burlona y examinando el anillo "Ciertamente hay un atributo de recuperación en este anillo, aunque es muy débil. Al menos servirá para acelerar tu recuperación un poco"

Elsword inflo su pecho, orgulloso por su compra. Lo cual genero un par de risitas en sus acompañantes.

"Ya que eres muy idiota y te lastimas mucho, debiste comprar al menos 20" dijo Aisha divertida "A si quizás podrías evitar lastimarte tanto"

"Cállate, enana" quejo Elsword mostrándoles otros dos anillos "Compre estos dos para ustedes"

"¿Para nosotras?" pregunto Rena señalándose a sí misma con su dedo

"Si, pensé que podrían necesitarlos"

"De hecho no" dijo Aisha negando con las manos "Nosotras estamos en la retaguardia e incluso si resultáramos heridas, podemos curarnos nosotras mismas y seria mas efectivo que ese anillo"

"Eso es cierto" asintió Rena mirando al chico "Pienso que deberías conservarlos tu, ya que eres mas propenso a salir lastimado"

"Aun así..." dijo Elsword mirando los anillos y después mirando a sus compañeras nuevamente "Quiero que ustedes los tengan..."

"¿Por qué?"

Aisha y Rena miraron al chico, buscando respuestas. Elsword les miro con una expresión seria y después rasco su mejilla, algo apenado.

"Bu-Bueno, ya saben..." dijo Elsword desviando ligeramente la mirada "Nosotros ahora somos un equipo y bueno...no quiero que salgan lastimadas"

Sus dos compañeras se sorprendieron un poco de verle actuar de esa forma. No lo conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, pero con lo poco que lo conocían sabían que no muchas veces podía vérsele avergonzado, por lo que soltaron un par de risitas, lo cual genero aun mas vergüenza en el pelirrojo.

"Ya que insistes tanto, supongo que podría aceptarlo" dijo Aisha tendiendo su mano al chico, desviando la mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas "Se agradecido"

"Lo acepto con gusto" dijo Rena imitando a la maga, sonriendo

Elsword sonrió aliviado de que ellas hubieran aceptado y procedió a colocarle el anillo a la maga primero, sujetando la mano de ella gentilmente y colocándole el anillo en el dedo anular.

"U-Um..." dijo Aisha mientras un fuerte rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas "Dije que aceptaría el anillo, pero no tienes que ponerlo en "ese" dedo..."

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" pregunto Elsword confundido

"Aunque a mi no me molesta dejar que lo pongas en "ese" dedo" comento Rena divertida

Confundido por las palabras de ambas, el chico les coloco el anillo sin entender nada. Estaba confundido debido a que después de haberles colocado el anillo, la joven maga desviaba la mirada con sus mejillas ruborizadas y la hermosa elfa reía divertida.

"Debemos continuar..." dijo Aisha recuperándose y aclarándose la garganta

"Es cierto, de otro modo no lo encontraremos" dijo Rena uniéndose a la maga

"Entonces nos vamos, señorita" dijo Elsword agitando su mano a modo de despedida, mirando a la dueña de la tienda

"Esperen un momento" dijo Luichel llamando la atención del trio "¿Hace unos minutos ustedes dijeron el nombre de "Hoffman", verdad? ¿Podrá ser posible que estén buscando al señor Hoffman?"

Los tres afilaron la mirada al instante.

"¿Lo conoce?" pregunto Elsword

"Si, lo conozco y también se dónde vive" dijo Luichel sonriendo "Se los diré como parte de la oferta de antes, chico..."

* * *

Minutos después.

Después de haber salido de la tienda de accesorios de Luichel, Elsword, Rena y Aisha habían llegado a donde Luichel les había dicho que era la casa del hombre llamado Hoffman, a quien estaban buscando.

Era una casa bastante normal y pequeña, a diferencia de lo que creyeron. Había una cerca de madera y un letrero que decía "Hoffman", a lo que sabían estaban en el sitio correcto.

TOC TOC

Elsword toco la cerca con su mano.

"¿No estará en casa?" pregunto Rena llevándose el índice a la barbilla "Aun es temprano para que haya salido..."

"¿Qué haremos si no esta en casa?" pregunto Aisha

"No nos quedara otra opción que esperar a que regrese" dijo Elsword rascando su nuca

"¡Oh! ¿Qué hacen enfrente de mi casa?"

Al escuchar una 4ta voz, los tres se giraron a la derecha.

Ahí había un hombre adulto. Era un poco obeso. Tenía el cabello corto y de color negro, con ojos de color azul. Tenía una expresión relajada en su rostro. Vestía una camisa de color azul con un chaleco negro con bordes dorados encima, con pantalones de color blanco y zapatos negros.

"¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?" preguntó el hombre amablemente

"¿Usted es Hoffman?" pregunto Elsword mirándole serio

"Si, lo soy. ¿Y tu quien eres, pequeño?"

Ese comentario hiso que el pelirrojo arqueara una ceja.

"Yo soy Elsword" dijo Elsword señalándose a sí mismo "Hagus me envió aquí"

"¡Oh!" exclamo Hoffman abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa "Me alegro de verte, ¿Elsword, cierto? ¿Quiénes son tus dos acompañantes?"

"Yo soy Aisha" dijo la maga presentándose

"Y yo soy Rena" dijo la elfa saludando con una sonrisa

"Un gusto en conocerlos" dijo Hoffman abriendo el cerco de madera y sonriendo "¿Gustan pasar a tomar una taza de té?"

Los tres se miraron mutuamente antes de asentir y adentrarse en la casa de Hoffman.

Después de entrar, pudieron ver que por dentro estaba muy decorada. La sala de estar no era muy grande, pero tenía dos sofás y una mesa de centro de madera muy bien cuidada. En la cocina había estantes en las paredes. Todo bien acomodado.

"Por favor, tomen asiento" dijo Hoffman sentándose en uno de los sofás

Elsword, Rena y Aisha tomaron asiento en el sillón de adelante al hombre, mirándole con una expresión seria. Hoffman les sirvió una taza de té a los tres y les incito a beber. No dudaron en beber el té, notando su gran sabor.

"Bien, basta de juegos" dijo Aisha dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa de centro y mirando al hombre con seriedad "Hemos venido a hablar sobre Banthus, debe ser consciente de la situación"

"Si, Hagus me dijo lo que Banthus hiso" dijo Hoffman dejando la taza vacía en la mesa de centro "Definitivamente una desgracia"

"Hemos venido a Elder siguiendo la pista de Banthus, pero hemos perdido su rastro" dijo Elsword serio "¿Usted tendrá una idea de donde podría estar?"

"Ruben no es el único que ha estado sufriendo robos" dijo Hoffman juntando sus manos y suspirando "En las ultimas semanas, muchos de nuestros comerciantes han sido asaltados por bandidos que pertenecían a los "Benders Bandits" y algunos han asegurado haber visto a Banthus en persona"

"¿Y el Lord de la ciudad no ha hecho nada al respecto?" pregunto Rena

"El señor de esta tierra no hace nada para evitarlo y solo se mantiene encerrado en su castillo. Incluso los guardias de la ciudad, todos se encuentran en el castillo de Lord Wally" explico Hoffman soltando un suspiro "En nuestra situación, no hay mucho que podamos hacer"

"Ahora veo por que el numero de asaltos de bandidos ha aumentado..." dijo Elsword "¿Y en qué lugar fue visto Banthus? Si vamos a ese lugar, podríamos encontrar una pista de su paradero"

"Sobre eso..."

Hoffman junto sus manos y mostro una sonrisa suave. Extrañamente, esas dos acciones generaron un escalofrió y una presión en los tres presentes, quienes abrieron sus ojos cual platos por la sorpresa.

"Como sabrán, yo soy el líder del gremio de comerciantes de Elder y como tal, soy un comerciante muy experimentado" dijo Hoffman sonriendo "Y no tengo la costumbre de dar cosas a cambio de nada..."

"¿Quiere que paguemos por la información?" pregunto Elsword tragando saliva con nervios

"Claro que no, en estos momentos el dinero no es un problema. A cambio de la información sobre Banthus, quiero que ustedes tres me hagan un pequeño favor" dijo Hoffman sonriendo "Considérenlo una prueba para ganar mi confianza"

"¿Qué clase de prueba?" pregunto Aisha

"Hace unos días, varios de mis comerciantes fueron asaltados por bandidos cerca del "Wally's Memorial Bridge" y les robaron varios artículos de gran valor. Hemos contactado con los comerciantes de Bethma y Ruben, tal parece que ningún bandido ha acudido a ellos vendiendo los artículos, por lo que deben continuar en posesión de los bandidos"

"Esta diciendo que..." dijo Rena nerviosa

"Si ustedes recuperan todos los artículos robados, supongo que podría confiar en ustedes" dijo Hoffman sonriendo "¿Tenemos un trato?"

Los tres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por sus mejillas, nerviosos.

"Aunque diga eso..." dijo Aisha seria "Si por alguna razón nosotros no logramos recuperar todos los objetos robados, entonces saldremos perdiendo y usted nos habrá utilizado, al menos díganos algo, una pista, con eso podremos..."

"No es como si fuera solo por mi, este favor también los beneficia a ustedes" Hoffman sonrió "Algunos de los objetos fueron robados por los "Benders Bandits", por lo que si ustedes recuperan los objetos, al mismo tiempo habrán capturado a un miembro de los "Benders Bandits" y podrán sacarle información sobre la ubicación de su líder, Banthus"

Tras decir aquello, Elsword se puso de pie con una expresión seria.

"Acepto esa misión" dijo Elsword mirándole

Hoffman sobo su panza con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Elsword" dijo Hoffman "¿Y ustedes, señoritas?"

"Bueno..." dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos y suspirando "Ya escucho al líder, aceptamos"

"Volveremos en cuanto hayamos recuperado todos los objetos robados" dijo Rena sonriendo

El líder del gremio de comerciantes sonrió ante las respuestas de los tres. Después fijo su mirada en el joven espadachín de cabellos rojos, mirándole por varios segundos. Claro, la mirada del hombre no paso de ser percibida por el pelirrojo e indago.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Elsword

"Cabello rojo, ojos rojos y baja estatura..." dijo Hoffman llevándose una mano al mentón "¿Podrá ser que seas tu el chico que salvo a Alexander y a su hija?"

"¡¿Que dijo de mi estatura?!" exclamo Elsword enojado, confundiéndose después "¿Alexander?"

"Alexander y su hija July, son dos comerciantes que pertenecen a mi gremio" dijo Hoffman explicando "Hace unas semanas ambos fueron a vender ropa a Ruben y en su camino de regreso fueron atacados por bandidos. Ambos me dijeron que en aquel momento fueron salvados por un chico de cabello rojo y baja estatura, que estaba acompañado por dos hermosas señoritas... ¿Podrán ser ustedes tres?"

"Un comerciante y su hija, eh..." dijo Elsword llevándose la mano al mentón, tratando de recordar

"¿No los recuerdas?" pregunto Aisha suspirando "El comerciante y la chica que rescatamos en el "Lake Noahs""

"Ah, la chica que hiso ese lindo vestido" dijo Rena sonriendo

"¡Ah! Ya recordé..."

"Entonces si fueron ustedes" dijo Hoffman inclinando la cabeza "Me gustaría agradecerles por ello"

"Ni lo mencione, solo hicimos lo que cualquiera habría hecho" dijo Rena sonriendo

"Bueno, nosotros nos pondremos en marcha" dijo Elsword mirando por la ventana, notando el cielo tiñéndose de color naranja "Se hace tarde y tenemos que recuperar todos esos objetos robados"

"Se los encargo…"

El trio de chicos salió de la casa del líder del gremio de comerciantes, notando como el número de personas en la ciudad había disminuido notablemente, seguramente ya se habían ido a sus casas. Algunos comerciantes ya habían recogido sus cosas y las habían guardado en sus carretas, para después proceder a salir de la ciudad, posiblemente para acampar a las afueras de la ciudad.

"El señor Hoffman dijo que los bandidos se encontraban por el "Wally´s Memorial Bridge", deberíamos ir hacia haya para comenzar a buscar a los bandidos que robaron los objetos de los comerciantes" dijo Rena

"Tienes razón…" dijo Elsword suspirando

"No hay de qué preocuparse, están conmigo, la gran maga prodigio, Aisha" dijo Aisha llevándose una mano a su plano pecho, inflando dicha área con orgullo "Además, ya hemos hecho esto antes, en el "Lake Noahs". Sera sencillo…"

Los otros dos asintieron ante las palabras de joven maga.

* * *

Días después.

Wally's Memorial Bridge.

El lugar consistía en un grande y extenso lago de agua pura que comenzaba no mucho después de salir de la ciudad de Elder y que tenía varios metros de largo, debido a eso había un gran puente que servía de ayuda para cruzar dicho lago.

Sobre dicho puente, había algunas torres echas de concreto que tenían varios metros de altura. Posiblemente las torres eran usadas como medio de vigilar el puente y evitar que los bandidos asaltaran a los comerciantes, pero ahora estaban abandonadas e invadidas por algo de naturaleza.

Después de cruzar el puente había una pequeña extensión de árboles que llegaban hasta la entrada del castillo del Lord de Elder, Wally.

"Haa~ Haa~"

Aquel que corría agitado y asustado en dirección al puente era un bandido. Sus pasos eran agiles y veloces, se movía en zigzag buscando evitar algo. En sus manos cargaba una bolsa de color marrón y el sonido de las cosas en su interior daba a entender que eran objetos metálicos.

El bandido miro por encima de su hombro, esperando que aquello que le perseguía se hubiese rendido, pero desafortunadamente no fue así. A un par de metros detrás de él y apresurándose con una velocidad increíble, un joven de cabellos rojos se acercaba peligrosamente rápido.

Asustado, apresuro el paso buscando llegar al puente. Y justo antes de que pudiese llegar…

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Un fuerte silbido llego a sus oídos y con una velocidad increíble, una flecha de luz verde aterrizo justo delante de él, provocando una fuerte corriente de viento que le hiso caer sobre su trasero mientras soltaba la bolsa en sus manos y se cubría del viento.

"Oye…"

Al escuchar una voz, el bandido se puso pálido. Lentamente giro su cabeza y se encontró con el joven de cabellos rojos mirándole con una expresión enojada, apuntándole con una enorme espada.

"Te dije que no corrieras…" dijo Elsword con una vena saltada en su frente, respirando algo agitado

"L-Lo siento…" dijo el bandido asustado, levantando sus manos

"¿Lo atrapaste?"

Diciendo lo anterior, una maga de cabellos purpuras aterrizo al lado del pelirrojo que asintió ante su pregunta. No paso mucho antes de que una hermosa elfa de ojos color miel llegara a donde estos dos y se les uniera.

"Parece que este también tenía los objetos que buscábamos…" dijo Aisha inspeccionando la bolsa que antes estaba en posesión del bandido "Hasta que encontramos otro"

"Quien pensaría que la petición del señor Hoffman fuese a llevarnos tanto…" dijo Rena llevándose una mano a la mejilla, suspirando "Llevamos ya varias semanas aquí y aún no hemos terminado de recolectar todos los objetos robados"

"Si tan solo supieramos donde están los otros bandidos…" dijo Elsword

En ese instante, el bandido en el suelo sintió un escalofrió. Los otros tres le plasmaron la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero extrañamente esas sonrisas resultaban ser muy aterradoras. Una intensa presión invadió el cuerpo del bandido, quien intento alejarse arrastrándose.

"Escúpelo" dijo Elsword tomando al bandido por la ropa y acercándolo a él "¿Dónde están tus compañeros?"

"Habla ahora o te convierto en cenizas…" dijo Aisha apuntándole con su báculo, encendiendo una llama en la punta de su arma

"¡Hiii!" chillo el bandido asustado

"Vamos, Elsword, Aisha" dijo Rena sonriendo "No hay por qué amenazarlo de esa forma. Él nos lo dirá amablemente… ¿Verdad?"

Esas amables palabras pronunciadas por la elfa fueron la cereza del pastel. Y aunque el rostro de Rena esbozaba una radiante sonrisa, el bandido simplemente no podía sentirse aliviado de eso, es más, se sentía más intimidado por Rena que por los otros dos.

"S-S-Si, se los diré" dijo el bandido tragando saliva

"¿Lo ven?" dijo Rena sonriendo "Solo hay que saber pedir las cosas…"

"Si tú lo dices…" dijo Aisha suspirando, apagando la llama en la punta de su báculo y alejando el arma del bandido

"No necesito decírtelo, pero…" dijo Elsword mirándole seriamente "Si intentas algo, te mueres, ¿Ok?"

El bandido asintió violentamente ante eso. Elsword le dejo ir y el bandido se puso de pie inmediatamente, encarando a aquel trio tan intimidante.

"Hace un par de semanas, yo y unos de mis compañeros asaltamos varias carretas que pasaron por aquí con intención de ir a Bethma" explico el bandido "Tras asaltarlos, pensamos en vender las mercancías, pero ya era tarde, había guardias en la entrada de Bethma y si hubiesen visto la mercancía, nos hubiesen arrestado"

"¿Y dónde la tienen guardada?" pregunto Aisha

"Yo y algunos más tomamos nuestra parte y decidimos ir por nuestra parte. Aunque hubo algunos que decidieron seguir juntos y juntar la mercancía, para cuidarla hasta que los guardias de Elder se quitaran de la entrada a Bethma"

"¿Y dónde ocultaron la mercancía todos esos bandidos?" pregunto Rena

El bandido se giró y apunto con su dedo aquella extensión de árboles que se encontraba justo después de cruzar el puente.

"No conozco la ubicación exacta, pero sé que esta por ahí" dijo el bandido girándose hacia el pelirrojo, nervioso "Y-Ya les dije todo lo que se, ¿Sera que puedo irme?"

"Si nos prometes que dejaras de robar, te dejaremos ir" dijo Rena sonriendo

"S-Si, lo prometo…"

"No pienses que puedes romper esa promesa" dijo Aisha mirándole seria

"Si rompes la promesa…" agrego Elsword

Los tres se cruzaron de brazos, fulminando al bandido con una mirada seria y rostro sombrío.

"Vendremos a buscarte" dijeron al unísono "¿Entiendes?"

Aterrado, el bandido asintió varias veces con la cabeza en comprensión. Después se dio la vuelta y tras avanzar un par de pasos cayó desmayado.

"Bien, pongámonos en marcha" dijo Elsword apuntando hacia adelante "Entre más rápido encontremos la base de los bandidos, más rápido encontraremos los objetos y Hoffman nos dirá todo lo que sabe sobre Banthus"

"Esta vez concuerdo con el idiota" dijo Aisha rascando su nuca, suspirando "Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí, lo mejor será encontrarlos lo más rápido posible"

"¿Quién fue la que dijo que sería sencillo?" pregunto Rena divertida

"N-No es culpa mía, no sabía que habían robado tantas cosas y que se habían separado"

Aisha metió la bolsa con objetos que el bandido traía en una gran bolsa que Elsword procedió a cargar en su espalda junto a su espada. Esa gran bolsa en la espalda del pelirrojo, contenía dentro suyo todo los objetos robados que habían sido capaces de recolectar hasta ahora.

El trio procedió a encaminarse hacia el puente con intención de cruzarlo y comenzar a buscar cuanto antes a los bandidos restantes que poseían los objetos robados que faltaban, ya habían perdido un par de semanas buscando en este lugar y querían terminar de una vez por todas.

"Recuérdenme algo, ¿Porque soy yo quien está cargando esta bolsa?" pregunto Elsword suspirando

"¿Acaso piensas que una delicada dama como yo cargaría esa pesada bolsa?" dijo Aisha indignada, cruzándose de brazos

"Nosotras somos chicas, Elsword" dijo Rena sonriéndole al chico, negando con su dedo "Somos delicadas y no podemos cargar eso…"

El joven espadachín recordó momentáneamente todas las batallas que había tenido en compañía de esas dos. Si bien la personalidad de Aisha no era la mejor del mundo, la joven maga poseía una increíble cantidad de poder mágico y sabia utilizarlo de forma muy eficaz. Rena poseía una gran capacidad física que igualaba la del pelirrojo, por no hablar de su habilidad con el arco y su capacidad para usar magia, por no hablar de que cuando estaba enojada daba mucho miedo.

" _De delicadas no tienen nada…_ " pensó Elsword suspirando

Resignado, el pelirrojo se quedó en silencio. Caminaron por un par de minutos a través del puente, pues iban a paso lento y el puente era bastante grande. Mientras avanzaban a lo largo del puente, fueron capaces de sentir cierta inconformidad y una sensación de que eran vistos.

Ya cuando llegaron a la mitad del puente, desde los costados comenzaron a salir bandidos a montones, rodeándoles en cuestión de segundos. Elsword simplemente observo a los bandidos cubriendo los costados y a un par más cubriendo el camino de adelante y el de atrás.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Mira hermano…!" dijo un bandido apuntando con su daga al par de chicas "Dos chicas hermosas…"

"Nos vamos a divertir mucho con ellas, hermano" dijo el bandido que al parecer era el hermano del otro bandido

"Sin duda alguna…"

Rena, Aisha y Elsword simplemente guardaron silencio mientras observaban a los bandidos con una expresión seria. Pero más que ver a los bandidos, el trio observaba e inspeccionaba a los bandidos. Algunos de los bandidos que les estaban "asaltando" cargaban una bolsa en su cintura, muy parecida a la bolsa que el bandido de antes cargaba y en la cual tenía los objetos que ellos buscaban.

"Um…" Rena tomo la palabra, saludando a los bandidos con su mano y mostrando una sonrisa radiante "¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?"

"Claro que puedes, primor" dijo un bandido sonriendo

"Jaja, me haces sonrojar" Rena rio divertida "Hace unas semanas algunos bandidos asaltaron varias carretas que se dirigían a Bethma y robaron sus objetos, ¿Habrá algunos de esos bandidos aquí?"

Los bandidos se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos. Tras unos segundos de silencio, solo algunos de los bandidos que les rodeaban alzaron la mano.

"Ya veo…" dijo Rena sonriendo

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, una veloz flecha de energía verde paso justo por encima del hombro de cada uno de los bandidos que habían alzado su mano. Sorprendidos y aturdidos por la sorpresiva flecha, cayeron sobre su trasero. Ya en el suelo notaron que la flecha les había producido un ligero corte por el cual comenzaron a sangrar, por lo que dirigieron una mirada asustada hacia la hermosa elfa de ojos color miel.

"Podrá ser rudo de nuestra parte, pero…" dijo Rena sonriendo, tensando el hilo de su arco, con una expresión sombría "Tienen algo que buscamos…"

"¡He-Hermano…!" exclamo un bandido, escondiéndose detrás de su hermano "¡¿Q-Que hacemos?!"

"¡L-La pequeña…!" respondió el hermano apuntando a la maga con su daga "¡A-Ataquen a la pequeña…!"

"¡¿Ha?!" dijo Aisha arqueando una ceja "¿Cómo me llamaste?"

La joven maga observo con rabia como algunos bandidos se lanzaban en su contra, portando dagas con puntas afiladas que si le atravesaban sí que podían causar una herida grave. Aisha suspiro, tranquilizando su ira, un manto de energía cubrió su cuerpo y un instante antes de que los bandidos pudiesen atacarle, abrió su boca diciendo:

"[Gust Screw]"

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de la chica y al instante un tornado de llamas rodeo su cuerpo. Los bandidos que tuvieron la mala suerte de atacarla, fueron absorbidos por el tornado de llamas y mandados a volar segundos después. Cayeron al suelo, inconscientes y emanando vapor, pero vivos.

"¡Hiii! ¡Las dos chicas son fuertes, hermano!" dijo el bandido abrazando a su hermano, temblando

"¡A-Al mocoso…!" ordeno el bandido temblando "¡Ataquen al mocoso…!"

"¿Ha?" Elsword arqueo una ceja, con una vena saltándose en su frente "¿Cómo me llamaste?"

Esta vez los bandidos duraron un poco antes de atacar al pelirrojo, pero al ver que este cargaba una gran y pesada bolsa en su espada, se llenaron de confianza y se lanzaron al chico buscando atravesarle con sus dagas.

El joven espadachín dejo la bolsa en el suelo y después tomo la gran espada en su espalda, suspirando mientras afilaba la mirada. Al ver la enorme espada que el chico portaba, los bandidos sonrieron burlones al pensar que era un fanfarrón y no dudaron en atacarle.

¡SLASH!

¡SLASH!

¡SLASH!

¡SLASH!

Ni siquiera habían sido capaces de saber que había sucedido. Sus ojos estaban abiertos cual platos y sus cuerpos temblaban mientras comenzaban a sudar en gran cantidad. Antes de que pudiesen responder, las dagas en sus manos habían sido arrancadas por la fuerza y habían sido forzados a caer de rodillas, temblando. Cuando miraron detrás suyo, encontraron al pelirrojo posando su gran espada sobre su hombro, mirándoles con decepción.

Todos cayeron al suelo, desmayados.

"¡Hiii!" chillaron los dos bandidos hermanos "¡No son solo las chicas, el mocoso también es fuerte!"

Los tres chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia el dúo de hermanos, quienes se estremecieron. Tomaron sus dagas y temblorosos apuntaron al trio, pero tras ver lo que habían hecho, estaban muy asustados de ellos.

Tiraron las dagas y se echaron a correr.

"¡Corre, hermano!" exclamo uno

"¡Eso hago, hermano!" dijo el otro

Elsword, Rena y Aisha simplemente les observaron en silencio, antes de suspirar.

"Rena" dijo Elsword colocando su espada en su espalda

"Si, ya lo sé" asintió la elfa tensando el hilo de su arma

La hermosa elfa cerró uno solo de sus ojos color miel, para mejor enfoque. Creo dos flechas de luz en su arma, sonrió ligeramente y dejo ir el hilo de su arco.

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Ambas flechas salieron disparadas con un poder y velocidad sorprendentes. Aunque Rena no les había apuntado a ninguna parte del cuerpo. Ambas flechas pasaron justo por al lado de los oídos de ambos hermanos. El fuerte viento que generaron al pasar y el poderoso silbido que hacían al cortar el viento fueron suficientes para tirarles y dejarles fuera de combate, sin necesidad de tocarlos.

"Gran trabajo, Rena" alabo Aisha sonriéndole a la elfa "Tienes una increíble puntería"

"Cuando se usa arco, desarrollas puntería" dijo Rena sonriendo

"Umm…" Elsword hablo, algo nervioso "Hay un pequeño problema…"

Ladeando la cabeza, confundidas por las palabras del pelirrojo, ambas chicas se encaminaron hacia el chico. Elsword se asomaba por el borde del puente, mirando hacia abajo. Rena y Aisha se asomaron al igual que Elsword, notando rápidamente de que hablaba el chico.

Algunos de los bandidos habían salido volando hacia el rio de abajo y se encontraban ahí flotando. Afortunadamente el rio no fluía con suficiente fuerza o de otra forma hubiesen sido arrastrados rio abajo.

"Oh" dijo Aisha sorprendida "Debieron haberse caído cuando use [Gust Screw]"

"Si" asintió Elsword rascando su nuca "¿Que vamos a hacer? ¿Sacarlos?"

"¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?"

"¿Eh, quizás porque fuiste tú quien los lanzo?"

"Fui yo, pero…"

"No habrá necesidad de eso" interrumpió Rena sonriendo, señalando a los bandidos en el lago "Alguien más se ocupara de eso…"

"¿Alguien más?" preguntaron Elsword y Aisha al unísono

Fijando su mirada en los bandidos flotando en el agua, pudieron apreciar como algo comenzaba a salir desde lo más profundo del rio, y era bastante grande.

¡SPLASH!

Una salpicadura de agua anuncio la salida de aquello que se encontraba bajo el agua. Era grande, compuesto de troncos de madera mojada y algunas ramas con hojas.

"Eso es…" dijo Elsword sorprendido "¿Un Fairy Guardian?"

"Water Fairy" corrigió Rena sonriendo "Es parecido al Fairy Guardian, pero estos habitan en los ríos y arroyos. Su trabajo es mantener limpios los ríos y se encargan de retirar todo lo que pueda ser dañino para el agua"

"De ahí que los ríos se mantengan en tan buen estado" Aisha asintió en comprensión

Los Water Fairy tomaron a los bandidos fuera de combate entre sus enormes manos y después procedieron a caminar lentamente hacia la orilla. Tras llegar a la orilla, dejaron los cuerpos de los bandidos en el suelo y después se adentraron nuevamente en el rio, desapareciendo.

"Y ahí lo tienes" dijo Aisha suspirando "No hay de qué preocuparse, las hadas del bosque cuidan muy bien de sus hábitats"

"En ese caso hay que continuar" dijo Elsword cargando nuevamente la gran bolsa con objetos, señalando el conjunto de árboles delante de ellos "Aun tenemos que encontrar los objetos que nos faltan"

"Gracias por decir lo obvio, idiota"

"¿Qué dijiste, enana?"

"¡¿Qué dijiste, idiota?!"

"¡Lo que escuchaste…!"

"Ya, ya" Rena se interpuso entre ellos, sonriéndoles "No hay tiempo para pelear, hay que encontrar a los bandidos y quitarles los objetos antes del anochecer, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo aquí"

Elsword y Aisha se gruñeron por un par de segundos antes de desviar la mirada con un sonoro " _¡Hmph!_ ", cruzándose de brazos y continuando con su camino. Rena solo soltó un par de risitas ante eso, pues ya prácticamente se había acostumbrado a sus peleas. Se unió a ellos dos con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro y los tres prosiguieron a encaminarse hacia aquel conjunto de arboles.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Después de haberse encargado de los bandidos que les habían atacado en el puente, Elsword y sus compañeras ya se habían adentrado en aquel conjunto de árboles que se encontraba tras cruzar el puente. Y aunque ya llevaban un rato buscando por los alrededores, aún no habían logrado encontrar nada y comenzaban a dudar sobre si realmente encontrarían algo.

"Qué raro…" dijo Rena llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla, mirando los alrededores confundida "Aquel bandido no parecía habernos mentido, entonces ¿Por qué no hemos encontrado nada?"

"Porque tal vez si nos mintió…" Aisha suspiro, rascando su nuca "Sabia que no debíamos confiar en un bandido…"

"No había otra opción, era la única pista que teníamos" suspiro Elsword

Los tres soltaron un suspiro de cansancio.

CRACK

El sonido de una rama partiéndose llego al oído de los tres, quienes al instante afilaron la mirada. Se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de unos arbustos y observaron pacientemente.

"Parece que no me siguieron…"

Aquel que había pisado una rama en el suelo y decía lo anterior, era el bandido que habían atrapado hace un rato. El bandido observo los alrededores un poco antes de asentir para sí mismo y comenzar a caminar por el bosque.

"Es el bandido de hace rato…" dijo Rena seria "¿Qué creen que este haciendo aquí?"

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos?" dijo Elsword dispuesto a salir

"Espera, idiota" Aisha le detuvo sujetándole del hombro "Si es lo que creo, está yendo a donde los otros para advertirle de nosotros"

"¿Y?"

"Si lo seguimos, él nos llevara a donde se encuentran sus compañeros"

"Justo como esperaba de nuestra Aisha, siempre tan confiable" dijo Rena sonriendo

"¡Hmph!" Aisha inflo su pecho con orgullo "Así es, soy increíble"

"En marcha entonces, hay que seguirlo o lo perderemos" dijo Elsword poniéndose de pie

Las otras dos asintieron y sigilosamente, el trio comenzó a seguir de cerca a aquel bandido, asegurándose de que este no notase su presencia. Tras haber seguido al bandido ya por varios minutos, parecían haber llegado al sitio donde los bandidos se reunían.

El lugar consistía en una gran torre de concreto que tenía algunos hoyos y estaba ligeramente destruida, invadida por algo de naturaleza, quizás era una torre de observación que habían colocado en el bosque para evitar a los bandidos, pero ahora se encontraba abandonada y en posesión de los bandidos.

Afuera de la torre había varios bandidos sentados en sillas de madera, jugando cartas sobre lo que parecía ser una mesa de madera gastada. Rena con su aguda visión fue capaz de divisar ciertas bolsas con objetos sujetas en la cintura de varios bandidos, a lo que supuso que efectivamente habían encontrado los objetos restantes.

"Oh" un bandido noto la presencia del otro bandido "Miren quien decidió volver…"

"No hay tiempo para discusiones" quejo el otro bandido, nervioso "Tienen que irse lo más pronto de aquí, hay personas buscando los objetos que robamos hace semanas"

"¿Y? Muchas personas nos buscando por robar sus cosas, ¿Por qué habríamos de temerle a otro par?"

"No lo entiendes, ellos…"

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Un fuerte silbido llego a los oídos de los bandidos, quienes al instante alzaron la mirada. Un flecha de luz verde cayo desde lo más alto del cielo, impactando justo en el centro del lugar y generando un poderoso viento con su impacto, con el cual derrumbo a varios bandidos.

"¡¿Q-Que fue eso?!" exclamo un bandido sorprendido

"Ya es tarde…" dijo el otro bandido mirando los alrededores

Tres arbustos en tres distintos lugares comenzaron a moverse y después de unos segundos tres personas salieron de ellos. Un joven espadachín de cabellos rojos, que portaba una gran espada. Una maga de cabellos purpuras, quien tenía su cuerpo cubierto por un manto de energía y sujetaba un báculo. Una hermosa y voluptuosa elfa de cabellos verdes, que tensaba el hilo de un arco generando varias flechas en su arma.

"¡A-Ataquen…!"

Todos los bandidos tomaron sus armas y no dudaron en atacar a los tres chicos a su alrededor.

Aisha simplemente cerró sus ojos, recitando un par de canticos en susurro mientras la energía en su cuerpo aumentaba. Los bandidos aprovecharon ese instante para atacarle en conjunto, pero no fueron capaces de siquiera tocarle.

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Veloces flechas volaron con poder, impactando en sus armas y arrancándoselas de las manos por la fuerza. Los bandidos pararon en seco su ataque, notando la ausencia de sus armas. Alzaron la mirada con nervios y pudieron ver como la maga abría sus ojos, sonriendo.

"[Lightning Bolt]"

A partir de un círculo mágico, un relámpago salió disparado hacia el grupo de bandidos. El relámpago atravesó a todos los bandidos, electrocutándoles y noqueándoles al instante. Estos cayeron al suelo, emanando vapor de sus cuerpos.

"¿Estarán bien?" pregunto Rena acercándose a la maga

"No te preocupes" dijo Aisha sonriendo a la elfa "Lo ajuste antes de usarlo, solo están inconscientes"

"Ya veo…"

Sorprendidos por el poder del dúo de chicas, los bandidos se dieron la vuelta asustados. Su mirada se fijó en aquel pequeño chico de cabello y ojos rojos, quien sujetaba una espada muy grande. A sus ojos era imposible que ese chico pudiese blandir tal espada y su tamaño no intimidaba en absoluto, a lo que decidieron atacarle a él.

"¡Muere, mocoso…!"

Elsword arqueo una ceja ante ese comentario y apretó con poder la empuñadura de su espada. Todos los bandidos atacaron con sus dagas y este devolvió el ataque.

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

Un solo y poderoso corte fue suficiente para arrancar por la fuerza las armas de las manos de los bandidos, produciendo un poderoso viento que les hiso salir despedidos hacia atrás y arrastrarse por el suelo.

"¡Ja! ¡Caíste…!"

Por detrás del pelirrojo, un bandido ataco. Elsword ni siquiera tuvo que girarse, simplemente giro hacia a un lado.

¡SLASH!

El ataque del bandido fallo. El joven espadachín ataco con la punta de su espada el rostro del bandido. Normalmente el atacar con la punta de la espada sería un ataque asesino, sin embargo la espada de Elsword tenía la punta cuadrada, por lo que lo único que recibió el bandido fue un poderoso y duro golpe directo a su mandíbula.

El bandido cayó de rodillas y después al suelo, inconsciente.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del pelirrojo, quien coloco su espada nuevamente en su espalda.

"Bien hecho, equipo" dijo Rena alzando su mano, sonriendo "Ahora tenemos todos los objetos"

"Ya era hora…" quejo Aisha llevándose las manos a las caderas "Ya hemos perdido varias semanas aquí…"

"Finalmente vamos a saber dónde está Banthus" suspiro Elsword

"¡¿Qué es todo ese alboroto…?!"

Otra voz llamo la atención del trio, quienes al dirigir su mirada hacia la torre abandonada, pudieron apreciar como dos personas procedían a salir desde dentro.

Uno de ellos era de gran tamaño, no tanto como el Phoru gigante blanco, pero para ser un bandido era enorme. El otro era más bien pequeño, apenas tan alto como lo era Elsword.

"¿Quiénes son estos mocosos, Uool?" preguntó el pequeño

"No lo sé, Illy" respondió el grande

Uool, el grandote, se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Elsword, quien le miro con una expresión seria. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos, sonrieron y después…

¡SLASH!

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El pelirrojo uso su espada para desviar un poderoso golpe que Uool le había propinado, causando que el golpe impactase contra el suelo. Elsword afilo la mirada mientras retrocedía de un salto, poniéndose en guardia.

"Eres bueno, pequeño" dijo Uool mirando a Illy, el pequeño "Yo me encargo de este mocoso, Illy, tu encárgate de las otras dos"

"Como ordenes, Uool" dijo Illy asintiendo

"Elsword…" dijo Aisha mirándole

"Estoy bien" asintió Elsword sonriendo "Ustedes encárguense del pequeñín"

Uool se encamino hacia Elsword y este hiso lo mismo. Justo antes de su encuentro, el joven espadachín uso el tan famoso juego de pies que había aprendido de su hermana mayor, desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás del bandido, atacándole.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

Extrañamente su ataque no había impactado con su piel, sino con un peto de acero.

"Eres rápido, pequeño" dijo Uool girándose hacia el pelirrojo y atacándole "Pero, ¿Eres fuerte…?"

Usando su inmenso puño, Uool lanzo un fuerte puñetazo hacia Elsword. El pelirrojo observo el puño aproximándose hacia él y apretó los dientes, clavo la espada en el suelo y se preparó.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El impacto fue poderoso, causo que el suelo se cuarteara. Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de mover un solo centímetro a Elsword, quien sonrió mientras pateaba aun lado el puño de Uool y atacaba con una patada el pecho del bandido.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

La patada fue poderosa, tanto que Uool fue forzado a retroceder arrastrando los pies. Cuando se detuvo, el bandido alzo la mirada, observando al pelirrojo desencajando su espada y posándola sobre su hombro.

" _Comparados con Berthe o el Ancient Phoru este tipo no es nada_ " penso Elsword poniéndose en guardia, serio "No eres problema"

"Ahora sí que la hiciste, mocoso" dijo Uool apretando los puños

Ambos se aproximaron al otro y rápidamente comenzaron una pelea de pura fuerza física, generando fuertes impactos y corrientes de aire cada vez que sus ataques impactaban.

Rena y Aisha por otro lado la tenían un poco más difícil, pues aunque el bandido al que ellas enfrentaban era pequeño y mucho más débil que Uool, este era mucho más rápido y escurridizo.

"No te muevas, por favor" dijo Rena apuntándole con su arco

Disparo varias flechas, pero Illy lograba esquivarlas con su agilidad e inmediatamente continuaba corriendo, rodeando al dúo de chicas.

" _Si no se moviese tanto…_ " quejo Aisha "¡[Chain Fireball]!"

La maga disparo tres bolas de fuego que avanzaron rápidamente hacia Illy, pero que este esquivo ágilmente mientras continuaba corriendo. Al fallar, las bolas de fuego impactaron contra el suelo.

¡BUUUUUUUUM!

Una cortina de humo se alzó.

"Si no se moviese tanto ya lo habría terminado de un solo ataque" dijo Aisha rascando su nuca "¿No puedes hacer algo, Rena?"

"Lo intentare" dijo Rena sonriendo

Rena bajo su arco y en lugar de proceder a disparar flechas, comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia Illy. El pequeño bandido abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa, siempre había estado confiado en su velocidad y ahora no solo había sido igualado por una chica, ella le superaba.

La elfa se posiciono delante de Illy y le tomó por sorpresa, dándole la espalda. Illy ladeo la cabeza, confundido por las acciones de la elfa, aunque comprendió rápidamente de que iba la cosa.

"[Assault Kick]"

Desde abajo, Rena levanto su pierna, impactando su talón con la barbilla del bandido.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El impacto fue tal que Illy salió despedido al cielo, aturdido por el golpe. En el aire, Illy pudo apreciar como Aisha le miraba con una sonrisa mientras le apuntaba con su báculo, moviendo sus labios y diciendo:

"[Chain Fireball]"

Tres bolas de fuego salieron disparadas velozmente hacia Illy, quien al estar en el aire no pudo ni siquiera pensar en esquivar y las recibió de lleno en su pequeño cuerpo.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Hubo una explosión y el pequeño cuerpo de Illy salió despedido un par de metros hacia atrás, arrastrándose por el suelo y emanando vapor de su cuerpo. Estaba inconsciente.

"Bien hecho, Aisha" dijo Rena levantando su mano con una sonrisa

"Hasta que por fin dejo de moverse…" suspiro Aisha, sonriendo y chocando su mano con la de la elfa

"¿Y Elsword?"

"Él está…"

¡POOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Un fuerte golpe llamo su atención y dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde el chico de cabellos rojos. Pudieron apreciar como Uool se alejaba arrastrando los pies tras recibir un poderoso golpe directo al torso.

"No me sorprende que seas capaz de blandir esa enorme espada" dijo Uool mirando su peto, el cual ya estaba abollado "Eres muy fuerte, pequeño"

Elsword se mantuvo en silencio y usando su increíble velocidad, acorto la distancia en un instante y ataco nuevamente a Uool. Respondiendo de milagro al ataque del pelirrojo, el bandido lanzo un puñetazo hacia el chico, pero este lo había esquivado al girar hacia a un lado.

¡SLASH!

Un preciso corte directo a la parte trasera de la pantorrilla de Uool, hiso que el bandido pusiese una rodilla en el suelo.

"Tsk" quejo Uool "¡Ya me hartaste, mocoso…!"

Uool aprovecho ese instante para lanzar un uppercut directamente hacia el joven espadachín de cabellos rojos, quien coloco su espada delante suyo para detener el golpe.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

Desafortunadamente el poder del puñetazo fue tal que Elsword fue levantado varios metros en el aire, lo que genero un par de risitas en Uool.

"¡Es el fin…!" dijo Uool preparando un golpe, sonriendo "¡Mocoso…!"

En el aire, el joven espadachín de cabellos mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro mientras observaba al bandido en el suelo, preparándose para recibirle con un poderoso golpe. Miro su espada por unos segundos y asintió.

Invirtió el agarre de su espada y comenzó a girar intencionalmente. Uool abrió sus ojos lleno de sorpresa al ver como aquel chico de cabellos rojos se había convertido en una cierra que giraba velozmente mientras caía a gran velocidad.

¡SLASH!

A una velocidad sorprendente, Elsword cortó el peto de Uool y aterrizo con firmeza justo delante de él, sujetando su espada, cuarteando el suelo al aterrizar. Uool se quedó de pie hasta que su peto se partió por la mitad y cayo desmayado al suelo, alzando una pequeña nube de humo.

" _Ya veo…_ " pensó Elsword mirando su espada con una expresión seria " _Puedo usar la espada de esa forma…_ "

Observo al bandido por unos instantes y después suspiro, colocando su espada nuevamente en su espalda y girándose hacia sus dos compañeras, quienes se encaminaban hacia él.

"Que forma de moverte, Elsword" Rena sonrió, sorprendida "No sabía que podías hacer eso"

"S-Supongo que tienes cierta habilidad…" dijo Aisha desviando la mirada

Ambas alzaron sus manos, buscando que el chico hiciese algo. El joven espadachín ladeo la cabeza, confundido por lo que ellas hacían. Tras unos segundos comprendió, sonrió y choco ambas manos con las de ellas.

"¡Bien hecho, equipo!" exclamo Rena alzando ambas manos, sonriendo "¡Misión…! ¡Terminada…!"

"Ya era hora…" suspiro Aisha

"Rejuntemos todo y apresurémonos a volver, quiero saber el paradero de Banthus cuanto antes…" dijo Elsword llevándose las manos a la cintura

"Sii~"

Rejuntaron todos los objetos robados que Hoffman les había pedido recuperar y los metieron a la gran bolsa, la cual Elsword procedió a cargar. Y después se apresuraron para regresar a Elder y terminar la misión.

* * *

Elder Village.

Desafortunadamente al llegar, ya se había hecho de noche. No muy felices por ello, el trio fue forzado a tener que esperar toda la noche para poder dar por terminar la misión.

* * *

Mañana siguiente.

¡ZAS!

Hoffman, el líder del gremio de comerciantes, observo con sorpresa una enorme y pesada bolsa de color marrón que fue puesta sobre su mesa de centro. Al examinar su contenido, pudo apreciar y reconocer que se trataban de los objetos que los bandidos habían hurtado hace semanas.

Elsword había sido quien había dejado la bolsa sobre la mesa y se mantenía parado, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria.

Rena y Aisha estaban sentadas en el sofá de delante de Hoffman. La maga tenía una expresión seria y estaba cruzada de brazos, mientras que Rena estaba sonriendo pero también podía vérsele un poco ansiosa.

"Ahí lo tiene, hemos recuperado todos y cada uno de los objetos robados" dijo Elsword señalando la bolsa

"Los comerciantes de Elder están muy agradecidos con ustedes" dijo Hoffman sonriendo "No pensé que fuesen a ser capaces de lograrlo, pero me alegro de que hayan podido hacerlo"

"Si, si, lo que diga. Ahora díganos todo lo que sabe sobre Banthus" dijo Aisha seria

"Teníamos un trato…" dijo Rena sonriendo "¿Recuerda, señor Hoffman?"

Hoffman sonrió y después se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a hablar. Los tres presentes tragaron saliva, nerviosos y ansiosos por aquello que este hombre fuese a decir, pues se trataba de un asunto muy serio.

"A decir verdad…" dijo Hoffman con una expresión sumamente seria "Nosotros no sabemos más que ustedes…"

.

.

.

"¿Eh?" los tres al unísono ladearon la cabeza, confundidos "¿Q-Que dijo?"

"Lo siento, pero nosotros no sabemos más que ustedes, chicos" disculpo Hoffman "Hagus me informo que Banthus había robado el fragmento de "El" y que había venido a Elder, pero, es todo lo que sabemos. No tenemos más información al respecto…"

Elsword estaba en blanco, sin saber responder y Rena y Aisha no estaban mejor que el.

"Como decirlo..." dijo Hoffman nervioso, desviando la mirada "Lo siento"

En definitiva, no era lo que esperaban por sus semanas de esfuerzo.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Finalmente hemos comenzado el "Arco de Elder" y que mejor forma de comenzarlo que con una misión sin recompensa alguna, sí señor. Elsword y sus compañeras han sido timados y de qué forma, el siguiente será épico ya lo verán.**_

 _ **Hoffman es un trollazo xD**_

 _ **Como dije antes, este arco será bastante complicado y un poco largo, porque aquí es donde los personajes van a cambiar de clase y eso se lleva dos años (según la wiki), por lo que voy a tener que meter algunos capítulos de relleno para hacer pasar tiempo y después las misiones.**_

 _ **En el siguiente debutaran varios personajes.**_

 _ **Y lose, el [Ring of Vitality] no tiene un atributo de recuperación, sino que incrementa el HP máximo. Sin embargo, para darle un enfoque más realista decidí darle ese efecto. Aunque claro, como Aisha dijo, la efectividad que tiene es más bien débil y apenas hará un cambio, así que el accesorio no está chetado :V**_

 _ **¿Notaron el "semanas" en la lectura? Si, señor, esa es mi solución para el tema de los dos años que pasan en Elder. Tendré que hacer que cada misión dure varias semanas y meter capítulos de relleno para hacer que esos dos años pasen. Este arco sera largo, pero no se preocupen, que también habra muchas peleas épicas y las misiones van a durar mas capítulos.**_

 _ **Dejando de lado estas cosas, pasemos a los reviews :V**_

 _ **BlackAuraWolf:**_

 _ **¡Hola, colega! Me sorprendí porque era la primera vez que comentabas esta historia, ya que no es muy popular me sorprendo con cada nuevo seguidor xD. Tienes razón, dejare la summary como esta y coloque a más personajes en la sección de protagonistas, ahí podrás notarlo.**_

 _ **Y me alegra que comprendas lo que trato de decir, para la historia que quiero crear, necesito un LK. No tengo nada en contra de las otras clases, pero el LK es lo que necesito y en sí, me agrada un poco más que las otras :V**_

 _ **Y es como dices, poco a poco la historia se ira haciendo más complicada, pero tratare de llevarla de la mejor forma posible. Espero que sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Krystyam091:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Por cierto, ya que estas jugando Elsword, agrégame. Mi Nick es: "TheSeky", me conecto casi todos los días por un rato, a ver si jugamos o hablamos, no se xD.**_

 _ **Antenesis:**_

 _ **Tendré mala suerte porque siempre que me conecto no estas conectado xD. Y como gustes, tu solo envia una solicitud de ingreso al gremio y yo como "administrador" que soy, la aceptare. Y si, el lore del juego es bastante interesante, me he tomado la molestia de verlo completo sin brincarme nada :V, soy un veterano que lleva jugandolo ya 3 años (creo, aunque podrian ser 4, no se).**_

 _ **Jaird d:**_

 _ **Gracias por los halagos, colega. Y fíjate que pensé en eso que dices, en darle algunas habilidades o combos de otras clases, pero aún no lo he concretado y no sabría responderte. Si llega a pasar, será dentro de un rato, pues la historia apenas va comenzando.**_

 _ **Me alegra que la idea del Harem sea de tu gusto.**_

 _ **James Anderson:**_

 _ **Ya he actualizado el fic de Pokémon, no te preocupes :D**_

 _ **Erick Kingdom:**_

 _ **¡Saludos! ¿No habías visto mis notas en el capítulo 1? Ahí digo que el Elsword que saldría aquí sería un LK y en el anterior explique mis motivos. Ah, y si hice que Elsword pudiese usar el [Triple Geyser] con el Ancient Phoru es porque quería dar a entender que ya era muy fuerte, quizás exagere un poco. Y te comprendo, siempre me dan cosas que solo puedo abrir siendo "X" nivel y tengo que subir de nivel como loco xD**_

 _ **Jaja "Su mana exploto, en todo el sentido de la palabra" es la única forma de narrar el uso de mana de Elsword, créeme.**_

 _ **Kagz18000:**_

 _ **Saludos y me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado. ¿Menos de una hora? Eres rápido, quise hacerlo largo por ser termino de arco y por qué iba a tardar un poco en actualizar, para que tuvieran algo que leer mientras esperaban xD. Y como dije antes, lo he pensado pero aún no he logrado concretar nada, así que no sabría responderte.**_

 _ **Y si, los SSS se creen mucho por CASH, pero el poder no puede con la técnica…Nah, me destrozan de una skill aunque yo los combee mucho, simplemente no se puede contra el CASH xD.**_

 _ **Tolte:**_

 _ **Hola, ¿Creo que es la primera vez que comentas, no? Me alegro de que la historia sea de tu gusto. Gracias por los halagos, he tenido que trabajar mucho para mejorar mi método de narración, gramatica, ortografia y todo, me siento orgulloso de mi. Aunque claro, me esforzare para continuar mejorando.**_

 _ **Y sobre tu sugerencia, llegue a pensarlo pero al final decidí que Add si aparecería en la historia. No tendrá un papel sumamente importante o será la pareja de Eve (por que como explique ya, esto es un ElswordxHarem), pero si aparecerá.**_

 _ **CRZYPaladin:**_

 _ **¡Saludos, colega! Gracias por el review. ¿Te has descargado el juego? Eso es genial, puede ser un poco complicado al inicio pero una vez que te acostumbras es súper sencillo, créeme. Me alegro de que el fic te guste tanto que hayas tenido que descargarte el juego para entender mejor la historia, tratare de cumplir tus expectativas y crear una historia increíble.**_

 _ **PD: ¡MIERDAAAA~...! ¡EL MAMUT SE HISO MIERDAAA~…!**_

 _ **PD2: ¡Lo leí cantando, joder! xD**_

 _ **Franck:**_

 _ **¡Hola! Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia. Tienes razón, va a haber muchos más momentos como esos (/*o*)/.**_

 _ **Sobre Rose, no estoy muy seguro aun sobre incluirla. Ciertamente ella es ajena a la historia y a mis ojos no aporta nada importante además de arruinar el pvp en el juego. Pero, me agrada el personaje, quizás entre o quizás no, quien sabe. Como sabrás, aún falta mucho para que haga acto de presencia, la historia avanza lento pero seguro xD**_

 ** _Sobre lo del LEMMON, creo que si va haber, aunque sera mucho, mucho, mucho despues, por que como dije anteriormente la historia avanza lento pero seguro. Meter LEMMON ahora que Elsword es un chico de solo 13 años es...algo raro, si. Habra LEMMON, pero sera ya mucho despues, cuando los otros personajes se hayan unido y las relaciones se hayan profundizado muchisimo mas. Por el momento, habra algunas escenas "Ecchi", algunos desnudos, "caidas locas", caricias y posiblemente besos, pero LEMMON no...por ahora._**

 _ **Y siendo eso todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	7. Capitulo 6

Elder Village.

Hace un par de dias Elsword, Aisha y Rena habían recibido por parte de Hoffman, el líder del gremio de comerciantes, la importante misión de ir a buscar al "Wally's Memorial Bridge" unos objetos que varios bandidos habían hurtado. Claro, no harían esa misión a cambio de nada. A cambio de completar dicha misión, el líder del gremio de comerciantes se había comprometido a proporcionarles valiosa información sobre el paradero de Banthus, líder de los "Benders Bandits" y el bandido que había hurtado el fragmento de "El" del gran "Árbol de El".

Los tres rápidamente se pusieron en marcha hacia el "Wally's Memorial Bridge" y comenzaron con la búsqueda de los objetos robados. Fue una misión tediosa en muchos sentidos. Tuvieron que enfrentarse a un sinfín de bandidos, la mayoría no poseía los objetos que ellos buscaban y eso solo lo hacía más difícil. Tardaron varias semanas en lograr terminar aquella molesta misión, pero la recompensa era muy valiosa para ellos.

Desafortunadamente para ellos al terminar la misión no recibieron aquello que tanto ansiaban poseer. Aquellas semanas de esfuerzo y molestia que tuvieron que pasar en el "Wally's Memorial Bridge" para encontrar todos los objetos robados les fueron recompensadas con…nada.

"¿Q-Que dijo?" pregunto Elsword con una expresión vacía

"Lo siento, pero nosotros no sabemos más que ustedes" respondió Hoffman negando con la cabeza "Hagus me informo que Banthus había robado el fragmento de "El" y que había venido a Elder, pero eso es todo lo que sabemos. No tenemos más información al respecto…"

Elsword estaba que simplemente no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Aisha y Rena no estaban mejor que él, pues al igual que el pelirrojo ambas mantenían una expresión llena de confusión por las palabras del hombre.

"Como decirlo…" dijo Hoffman desviando la mirada, nervioso "Lo siento"

Fue en ese momento que el joven de cabellos rojos finalmente entendió las palabras de su mentor. Hace un tiempo, Lowe le había advertido que tuviese cuidado con los comerciantes y nunca se fiara de uno de ellos. Elsword no le dio mucha importancia, pues los comerciantes de Ruben siempre fueron amigables con él y nunca habían intentado aprovecharse de él. Pensó que todos los comerciantes eran personas amigables y sinceras.

Estaba equivocado.

Este incidente le había echo darse cuenta de que el mundo no era tan sencillo como él pensaba, no se podía confiar en nadie y mucho menos en los comerciantes. Lo había aprendido de mala manera.

Los tres habían sido timados por el líder del gremio de comerciantes, claro que estarían enojados. Aisha y Rena apretaban sus puños mientras mordían ligeramente su labio, intentando apaciguar la ira en su interior. Elsword no estaba mejor que ellas, pues también apretaba los puños y por poco no activaba el Aura de la Destrucción.

Sin embargo, no estaba enojado porque había sido timado, no era por eso. Hasta cierto punto parte de la culpa de haber sido timado era suya por haberse confiado demasiado, pero no estaba enojado por ello. Estaba enojad porque por culpa de ese timo había perdido mucho tiempo valioso, tiempo con el que pudo haber encontrado pistas sobre el paradero de Banthus.

Y eso le molestaba mucho.

Hoffman abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al ver como el joven espadachín de cabellos rojos le tomaba por la camisa y le halaba con fuerza. La bolsa con los objetos robados sobre la mesa cayó al suelo, dispersando todos los objetos por el suelo por el repentino movimiento del chico.

Aisha y Rena estaban igual de sorprendidas que Hoffman, ciertamente entendían la furia del pelirrojo pero no esperaron que fuese a reaccionar de tal forma. Intentaron intervenir, pero al ver la expresión seria en el rostro del espadachín se mantuvieron al margen.

Hoffman observo nervioso al pelirrojo que le sujetaba de su ropa con fuerza. Elsword le miraba fijamente con una expresión seria y el líder del gremio de comerciantes casi podía afirmar ver un sutil manto de energía escarlata alrededor del cuerpo del chico en representación de su ira.

"Semanas…" dijo Elsword apretando con fuerza las prendas de Hoffman "¡Nos hiciste perder semanas para nada! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto podríamos haber hecho en esas malditas semanas?! ¡Fácilmente podríamos haber encontrado pistas sobre Banthus por nosotros mismos! ¡Pero…! ¡Confiamos en ti! ¡Dijiste que sabias el paradero de Banthus y…! ¡Mentiste!"

El enojo del chico podía percibirse claramente en su voz, estaba muy enojado. Rena y Aisha intentaron intervenir pero al ver la expresión del pelirrojo no se atrevían, además de que también entendían el porqué de su enojo. La "prueba" que Hoffman les había puesto sin duda les había hecho perder mucho tiempo.

"No tengo palabras para expresar cuan arrepentido estoy por haberles echo perder tanto tiempo, solo puedo decir que lo siento. Era solo una prueba para saber que podía confiar en ustedes, solo eso" expreso Hoffman arrepentido "Y juro que a partir de ahora yo y todos en el gremio de comerciantes los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos con respecto a Banthus, lo prometo"

Hubo un breve periodo de silencio.

El líder del gremio de comerciantes se sorprendió un poco al ver como el joven pelirrojo soltaba sus prendas, liberándole de aquel férreo y poderoso agarre. Hoffman suspiro y acomodo sus prendas, aliviado de que al parecer todo se había solucionado. Que equivocado estaba.

Un escalofrió le hiso mirar al pelirrojo al rostro y al hacerlo se estremeció. Aquel joven espadachín le estaba mirando con una expresión sumamente sombría, sumida en decepción y seriedad.

"No es necesario, ya no necesito de su ayuda" dijo Elsword mirándole con una expresión seria

"Pe-Pero…" Hoffman trato de hablar

"No, yo fui quien cometió un error. Mi maestro me había advertido de los comerciantes pero no quise escucharlo, fue mi culpa por haberme confiado demasiado" interrumpió Elsword serio, apretando su puño para después ver al líder del gremio de comerciantes con una expresión vacía "Pero ahora, ya no confiare en usted, señor Hoffman"

Aquellas palabras penetraron con poder el pecho del hombre, quien bajo la mirada con nervios, solo apreciando el suelo al ver las consecuencias de sus actos. Elsword simplemente guardo silencio y procedió a dejar la casa con una expresión seria adornando su rostro.

Rena y Aisha estaban un poco nerviosas y preocupadas por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Debatieron un poco sobre si debían quedarse y al final decidieron seguir a su compañero de equipo, dando un último vistazo al hombre que se quedó mirando el suelo en silencio.

Después de que aquel trio de chicos dejo su casa, Hoffman se quedó mirando el suelo en silencio por varios segundos. Reflexionando sobre lo que había hecho y arrepintiéndose de sus acciones, apretando su pecho con fuerza.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Después de salir de la casa del líder del gremio de comerciantes, Rena y Aisha miraron los alrededores buscando al joven espadachín, encontrándole tras unos segundos debido a su distintivo y llamativo cabello rojo.

Elsword miraba en dirección hacia la salida de Elder, hacia el "Wally's Memorial Bridge" para ser más exactos y mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro, con una mano en el mentón, como si estuviese pensando en algo.

"Elsword…" dijo Rena llegando a donde el pelirrojo "Um… Acerca de lo que paso hace unos minutos. Entiendo que estés enojado, también lo estoy, pero…"

"Rechazar la ayuda del señor Hoffman por enojo es…" quejo Aisha uniéndose a la conversación, con las manos en la cintura y suspirando "Sabia que eras un idiota, pero no espere que tanto"

El joven espadachín simplemente se giró hacia sus compañeras, observándoles con una expresión seria. Si la expresión del chico no fuese suficiente, supieron que algo estaba pasando en el instante en el que el chico no había replicado el insulto de la maga.

"No necesito ayuda. Volveré al "Wally's Memorial Bridge" a buscar pistas o cualquier cosa que pueda llevarme a Banthus" dijo Elsword serio "Encontrare a Banthus y recuperare el fragmento de "El""

"¿Hah?" Aisha alzo una ceja, cruzándose de brazos "¿"Wally's Memorial Bridge"? Ya hemos buscado en cada rincón de ese lugar, no encontraras absolutamente nada ahí"

"Aun así voy a ir…"

"Enserio que eres un idiota…"

Aisha se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro con pesadez. Elsword simplemente mantuvo una expresión seria y después se giró en dirección a la salida de la ciudad, avanzando.

"Espera" Aisha le detuvo "Ya te dije que no encontraras nada ahí"

"Aun así iré" dijo Elsword sin girarse

"¡¿Pero qué sucede contigo?! ¡¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?! ¡No vas a encontrar nada ahí!"

"U-Um…" Rena trataba de intervenir, pero le resultaba imposible "Chi-Chicos…"

"Entiendo que estés preocupado por lo que le sucederá al Pueblo de Ruben si no logramos recuperar el fragmento de "El", sin embargo, no es el momento de actuar inmaduramente. En este momento regresar y aceptar la ayuda del señor Hoffman es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo" dijo Aisha con los puños apretados, mirando al pelirrojo que le daba la espalda "O dime, ¿Tienes alguna otra razón por la cual querer recuperar el fragmento de "El" tan desesperadamente?"

"Yo…" dijo Elsword bajando la mirada, observando su mano con una expresión seria "Yo…"

¿Qué sucedería si ellos no lograban recuperar el fragmento de "El"? El Pueblo de Ruben y todo aquello que le rodeaba seguramente se convertiría en un desierto sin vida, justo como lo era el mundo en su época de oscuridad. Aquellos abundantes lagos que fluían entre los bosques se secarían. Aquellas pacificas extensiones de bosques y zonas verdes se marchitarían. La vida en ese lugar…se extinguiría.

Claro que estaba desesperado por recuperar el fragmento de "El", estábamos hablando de la potencial extinción de su pueblo natal y de todas las personas que le habitaban, incluyendo a sus conocidos, amigos y su mentor. Y aunque por si solo era suficiente razón, a decir verdad el chico tenía otra razón por la cual quería salvar al pueblo en el que había vivido toda su vida.

En ese momento la mirada del pelirrojo se volvió vacía y nostálgica. Recordó vívidamente aquel día en que su hermana se había marchado, dejándole solo nuevamente. El recuerdo de la espalda de su hermana cargando aquella enorme espada seguía impreso en sus ojos, recordaba todo a la perfección.

Recordaba aquella ultima sonrisa, suave y cariñosa. La sensación cálida de aquel ultimo abrazo. La fuerza exacta con la que ella le había abrazado. La suavidad de los labios de su hermana al darle aquel último suave, gentil y amoroso beso en la mejilla. Todo lo recordaba a la perfección. Y por supuesto, también recordaba…aquella última promesa.

En su cabeza, la suave y amorosa voz de su hermana resonaba: " _Prométeme que te quedaras aquí y protegerás nuestro hogar hasta nuestro regreso, Elsword. Promételo por favor_ "

Si Elsword podía enorgullecerse de algo además de su gran habilidad y maestría con la espada, era que el siempre cumplía sus promesas, sin importar cuan tontas o imposibles pudiesen ser. Desde que había nacido hasta ahora, jamás había roto una promesa. Y mucho menos ahora que aquella promesa la había hecho con su querida hermana mayor.

Apretó con fuerza su puño, reafirmando su determinación y alzo la mirada con una expresión seria.

"Yo…" dijo Elsword "Hice una promesa…"

"¿Hah?" Aisha se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja "¿Una promesa? Vas a decirme que rechazaras la ayuda del señor Hoffman e iras a perder más tiempo del que ya perdimos… ¿Por una estúpida promesa?"

Esas palabras generaron que el pelirrojo apretase con aun más fuerza sus puños, girándose hacia la maga.

"¿Estúpida promesa? ¿Estúpida promesa, dices?"

En el instante en el que ambas chicas notaron la mirada enojada del chico se estremecieron. Sus instintos les advirtieron del peligro y retrocedieron un paso, nerviosas. Ya que Elsword era un chico temperamental esta no era la primera vez que ellas dos veían al pelirrojo enojado, sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que sentían esa ira dirigida hacia ellas.

Estaban sorprendidas.

"Olvídenlo, no necesito la ayuda de nadie. Voy a recuperar el fragmento de "El" por mi cuenta, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran" dijo Elsword girándose, procediendo a avanzar a paso ligero "No es como si fuésemos un equipo. No hay necesidad de que sigamos juntos…"

En ese instante ambas chicas reaccionaron. Observando con sorpresa y nervios como el chico se alejaba lentamente en silencio.

"Ah" Rena extendió su mano hacia el chico en un vago intento por detenerle, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro "Elsword…"

Aisha simplemente pudo apreciar la silueta del pelirrojo alejándose lentamente de ella. Ella quería decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no querían salir de su boca. Bajo la mirada, mirando el suelo, apretó los puños con fuerza y temblando, comenzó a morder su labio.

Y entonces…estallo.

"¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Vete! ¡No te necesito! ¡Encontrare el fragmento de "El" por mí misma antes de que tú lo hagas! ¡Y lo hare a mi manera!" exclamo Aisha apretando sus puños, mirando el suelo "¡Además…! ¡¿Quién querría tener a un idiota, enano e inmaduro mocoso en su equipo?!"

"…" Elsword hiso un gesto de despedida con la mano "Nos vemos…"

Aisha gruño por un par de segundos con los puños apretados, para segundos después sacarle la lengua al chico con un " _¡Bleh!_ " y girarse con un " _¡Hmph!_ ", agitando su cabello y caminando en dirección contraria al pelirrojo.

La hermosa y voluptuosa elfa de cabellos verdes observo a sus dos amigos alejándose en direcciones opuestas, ella les miraba por segundos, cuestionándose con nervios a quien debía seguir.

Tras unos segundos asintió para sí misma y decidió seguir a la maga de cabellos morados, quien caminaba entre la multitud en la dirección opuesta a la que había ido Elsword.

"Aisha… ¡Aisha!" repetía Rena caminando entre la multitud, siguiendo a la peli-morado "¡Aisha, espera!"

Aunque le estaba llamando, la joven maga jamás se detuvo o se giró para verle, simplemente continuo caminando en silencio. Después de unos segundos y de haber salido de aquella gran multitud de personas, Rena pudo percatarse de como Aisha se adentraba en lo que parecía ser un callejón, a lo que decidió ir a ver.

Pudo ver como la joven maga le daba la espalda y miraba el suelo, temblando.

"Aisha…" dijo Rena acercándose a su amiga con preocupación

¡ZAS!

Tomando por sorpresa a su amiga de cabellos verdes, Aisha golpeo la pared con su puño. Rena observo eso con sorpresa y después se acercó a su amiga, notando como esta tenía una expresión enojada y apretaba los dientes mientras temblaba.

"Ese idiota…" dijo Aisha "¿Se cree que es el único desesperado por encontrar el fragmento de "El"? ¿Cree que es el único que está enojado con el señor Hoffman? ¡No es momento de actuar como niños…!"

"Aisha…" dijo Rena sobándole los hombros, intentando calmarle

Un suspiro lleno de pesadez escapo de la peli-morado, quien uso su mano para alzar todos los flequillos que caían sobre su rostro mientras se tranquilizaba. Rena sonrío un poco al verle con la cabeza más fría. La maga se giró y encaro a la peli-verde.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rena? ¿No deberías haber ido con Elsword?" pregunto Aisha llevándose las manos a las caderas

"Me preocupabas más tu…" respondió Rena sonriendo

"Ya veo…"

Ambas se encaminaron hacia la salida del callejón y observaron los alrededores. Rena estaba curiosa, pues Aisha miraba hacia distintas partes con una expresión seria y su mano en el mentón, reflexionando sobre algo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" pregunto Rena curiosa

"Primero que nada vamos a reunir un poco de información. No me creo el cuento de que esta ciudad está "bien", simplemente no puedo creer que esta ciudad se encuentre bien. Hay algo extraño aquí…" respondió Aisha

"Ciertamente, los guardias del reino actúan bastante extraño. Además, pude sentir maldad y malicia en ellos"

"Si, pero no es solo eso. El robo de un fragmento de "El" no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera, si no lo recuperamos la posibilidad de que el Pueblo de Ruben desaparezca es ridículamente alta, y no sería Ruben solamente, Elder también podría ser afectado por la desaparición del fragmento de "El"" explico Aisha mirando a la elfa "Y aun así, no veo al lord de la ciudad ayudando en nada. Y el hecho de que los guardias no hayan sabido sobre el robo del fragmento de "El" me hace pensar que algo está sucediendo con el lord de esta ciudad y sus seguidores…"

"Estas diciendo que…" dijo Rena sorprendida "¿El lord de Elder esta aliado a los bandidos, a Banthus?"

"No lo sé, es solo una teoría…"

"Pero, si fuera cierto…"

"Si, estaríamos en una situación complicada. De momento solo podemos investigar" dijo Aisha mirando hacia adelante "Vamos a hablar con los residentes y los dueños de tiendas, herrerías y con todo aquel que lleve viviendo aquí mucho tiempo, ellos deberían saber que está pasando"

"Entendido" dijo Rena sonriendo, imitando un saludo militar "Pero… ¿Qué hay de Elsword?"

Al escuchar ese nombre la joven maga inevitablemente dejo escapar un largo suspiro lleno de pesadez. Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo por unos segundos y después bajo la mirada hacia su mano derecha, específicamente hacia su dedo anular, donde se encontraba aquel [Ring of Vitality] que el joven espadachín de cabellos rojos le había comprado antes.

"Podrá ser un idiota, enano y un inmaduro. Pero, es fuerte…" dijo Aisha sonriendo, mostrándole su anillo a la elfa "Estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte por el"

"Aisha…" dijo Rena llevándose la mano a su voluptuoso pecho, mirando su anillo y después esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro "Tienes razón. Si es el, seguro estará bien"

"Si, ahora nosotras debemos enfocarnos en reunir información y averiguar que está sucediendo con esta ciudad. Una vez que hayamos reunido información iremos con el señor Hoffman y hablaremos sobre ello, con su ayuda deberíamos ser capaces de dar con el paradero de Banthus"

"Como siempre, eres increíble, Aisha"

"¡Hmph! Claro" dijo Aisha procediendo a caminar "En marcha entonces…"

"Sii~" Rena asintió sonoramente con una sonrisa, abrazando a su amiga por el brazo y alzando su otro brazo "¡En marcha equipo…!"

"Claro…"

Y abrazadas por el brazo, con una sonrisa en su rostro y determinadas a averiguar que sucedía con esta ciudad, aquel dúo de hermosas chicas procedieron a encaminarse por aquella concurrida ciudad.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Del otro lado de la ciudad y caminando a través de una concurrida plaza llena de comerciantes y sus respectivos clientes, un joven de cabellos rojos y que cargaba una enorme espada en su espalda caminaba con una expresión seria adornando su rostro.

No habían pasado más que un par de minutos desde que se había separado de aquellas dos chicas y aunque en su rostro no lo demostraba, en su interior sentía una sensación incomoda que no le permitió estar en paz.

Mientras caminaba le fue imposible no sentirse un poco nostálgico tras haberse separado de esas dos. Ciertamente no las conocía de hace más que unas pocas semanas, pero en esas pocas semanas ellos ya habían hecho un montón de cosas, de las cuales se incluía el pelear con una bestia sagrada. En su mente aparecieron los rostros de ambas y eso le causo una sensación extraña en el pecho.

Sacudió su cabeza y después palmeo ligeramente sus propias mejillas, regresando su expresión a una seria.

Elsword se detuvo de la nada y aprecio como a un lado suyo se hallaba la gran estatua de Lord Wally, echa de puro concreto y de un tamaño enorme. Había algo en esta estatua que no le agradaba, quizás los ojos o el mismo Lord Wally, pero no le agradaba esta estatua. Tampoco podía entender que llevaría a un hombre a construir un monumento tan grande de sí mismo.

Misterios de la vida.

Se dispuso a irse, pero en ese instante escucho algo.

"¡Atención aventureros! ¡"Cobo Service", el servicio de apoyo a los aventureros, ofrece sus servicios para que sus aventuras sean mucho más sencillas! ¡Su felicidad y satisfacción es nuestra prioridad! ¡Por eso somos los mejores de todo Elios en servicios de ayuda a los aventureros!"

Una alegre y animada voz pregonaba lo anterior con fuerza. Aquella voz resonaba en toda la plaza, llamando la atención de una multitud de lo que parecían ser aventureros y de incluso transeúntes que simplemente pasaban.

Elsword recordó haber escuchado esa voz el primer día que llego a Elder. Pensó en echarle un vistazo cuando tuviera tiempo, pero ahora mismo estaba ocupado. Solo por curiosidad decidió girarse en dirección a aquella alegre voz y la vio.

Delante de aquella gran multitud de personas había lo que parecía ser una especie de plataforma que media 1m de alto. Y sobre aquella plataforma se encontraba la portadora de aquella animada voz y la persona que pregonaba a diestra y siniestra.

Una mujer joven pero mayor que el pelirrojo. Hermosos y brillantes ojos azules oscuros. Largo cabello rubio sujetado en una coleta alta, adornada por un listón rojo y un pequeño gorro blanco. Vestía un saco blanco con botones dorados, detalles en negro y rojo, con un moño rojo en el cuello. Falda de color negra larga hasta los tobillos. Zapatos negros brillantes.

Aquella hermosa rubia pregonaba con alegría, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro y con una voz que siempre sonaba animada y feliz, parecía disfrutar de su trabajo y el pelirrojo pudo notar eso.

" _Supongo que debería ponerme en marcha…_ " pensó Elsword rascando su nuca, girándose hacia la salida de la ciudad " _Tengo que darme prisa si quiero encontrar alguna pista sobre Banthus…_ "

"¡Oye, tu! ¡El pequeñín de pelo rojo!"

"¡¿A quién llamas pequeñín?!"

Enojado por lo que él consideraba un insulto, Elsword se giró para encarar a la persona que le había llamado "pequeñín" y se llevó una sorpresa. La persona que le había "insultado" había sido aquella alegre rubia que pregonaba, quien le miraba desde arriba de aquella plataforma.

"¡Espera un poco pequeño, voy hacia ti!" exclamo la rubia bajando de la plataforma, procediendo a atravesar la multitud que sus pregones habían atraído "Con permiso, si son tan amables de dejarme pasar, lo siento…"

Después de un par de segundos aquella rubia finalmente atravesó la multitud, aunque casi se caía al salir. Sonrió un poco y sacudió su falda, caminando hacia el pelirrojo y deteniéndose delante de él.

En ese momento Elsword se percató de que la mujer era más alta que él y era mucho más hermosa de lo que parecía. Un aire alegre le rodeaba y siempre había una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero, él no era tan fácil de convencer, aún seguía enojado por el insulto que ella le había hecho y se cruzó de brazos, mirándole mientras alzaba una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Elsword con un tono severo

"No tienes que estar tan a la defensiva, no voy a hacerte nada" dijo la rubia sonriendo "Primero que nada permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Ariel, una de las representantes de "Cobo Service", ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?"

"Elsword"

"Ya veo, Elsword" la presentada como Ariel junto sus manos "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Acaso eres de Ruben? No pareces ser de por aquí"

"Sí, soy de Ruben" respondió Elsword con brevedad "¿Por qué?"

"Por nada, es solo que parecías ser de ahí. Aunque me gustaría decirte que las cosas por aquí son un poco diferentes, los campos pueden ser un poco más peligrosos que los de Ruben y no me gustaría que te pasara algo…" explico Ariel sonriendo, enfocando su mirada en la gran espada que el chico cargaba "Tu espada parece estar muy gastada, como una representante de "Cobo Service" no puedo dejar pasar eso, ¿Te interesaría comprar una nueva espada?"

"¿Comprar otra espada?" pregunto Elsword mirando por encima de su hombro la espada en su espalda, mirando a la rubia nuevamente y negando "No gracias"

"Ya veo, es una lástima"

Al bajar la mirada con cierta lastima, Ariel pudo percatarse del pequeño emblema que se encontraba en las prendas del pelirrojo. No haba una sola persona que no pudiese reconocer ese logo y al verlo se sorprendió.

"¡Oh! ¿Eres parte del "El Search Party"?" pregunto Ariel sonriendo ampliamente, juntando sus manos con ojos brillantes

"S-Si…"

"¡Eso es increíble!"

"N-No, para nada…" negó Elsword un poco avergonzado, sobando su nuca

"Ahora veo por qué eres capaz de blandir esa gran espada" dijo Ariel "Al principio pensé que solo la tenías de adorno y que solo la usabas para fanfarronear, pero ahora que sé que eres parte del "El Search Party" no me cabe la menor duda de que puedes blandirla"

" _¿Acaba de insultarme?_ "

Elsword suspiro un poco antes de llevarse ambas manos a la cintura. Inesperadamente Ariel continuaba mirándole y eso le confundió un poco.

"Um... ¿Necesita otra cosa de mí? Estoy un poco ocupado ahora…" pregunto Elsword

"Una última cosa… ¿Hacia dónde te diriges, Elsword?" pregunto Ariel llevándose el dedo índice al mentón

"Ahora mismo me dirigía al "Wally's Memorial Bridge""

"Últimamente se han reportado muchos ataques de bandidos en ese lugar. Te diría que tuvieras cuidado, pero…" dijo Ariel mirando la enorme espada del pelirrojo, suspirando "Supongo que no tendrás ningún problema"

"Claro que no"

"Sin embargo, incluso para un miembro del "El Search Party" que blande tal espada sería difícil pelear y proteger esa cantidad de dinero al mismo tiempo" dijo Ariel señalando con el índice la bolsa que colgaba en la cintura del chico "No es buena idea ir cargando con tanto dinero"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" dijo Elsword mirando la bolsa en su cintura, asintiendo "Tienes razón"

CLAP

Ariel aplaudió, llamando la atención del pelirrojo que se sorprendió un poco ante la repentina acción de ella. Él pudo apreciar como ella señalaba el norte con su mano, sonriendo.

"Si vas en esa dirección encontraras el banco de la ciudad, esta administrado por mi hermana menor así que te garantizo un buen servicio" dijo Ariel "Podría ser peligroso ir cargando todo ese dinero, te recomiendo que te pases por el banco a guardarlo antes de ir de aventura"

Elsword escucho eso y miro en la dirección que ella apuntaba. Él estaba apurado y no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que ir al "Wally's Memorial Bridge" a encontrar pistas sobre Banthus. Pero, Ariel tenía razón, sería arriesgado ir a buscar bandidos cargando con todo ese dinero. No podía arriesgarse a perder todo su dinero.

"Si, eso hare" dijo Elsword sonriendo, poniéndose en marcha mientras agitaba su mano "Gracias, señorita Ariel"

"Por nada, me alegro de haber sido de ayuda" dijo Ariel sonriendo, despidiéndose con la mano "Si alguna vez necesitas algo no dudes en venir a mí, con gusto te atenderé. Nos vemos luego, Elsword"

El pelirrojo se despidió con la mano y continúo su camino. Después de unos segundos pudo escuchar a la distancia los pregones de Ariel.

Haciendo caso a la sugerencia e indicaciones de Ariel, Elsword se dispuso a ir hacia el norte de la ciudad para resguardar su dinero en el establecimiento encargado de dicha tarea, el banco. Subió unas escaleras y tras buscar un poco finalmente encontró el edificio.

Era un edificio bastante grande, un poco más que las casas y demás establecimientos que había a los costados del mismo. Echo de madera y algunos pilares de concreto. En el frente había un gran letrero con una bolsa llena de monedas de oro y escrito "Bank".

" _Supongo que debería hacerlo rápido…_ " pensó Elsword dispuesto a entrar

"¡Pero que pésimo servicio, enserio…!"

Gritando lo anterior con enojo, un hombre adulto salió del banco abriendo la puerta con fuerza y sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. Elsword solo pudo apreciar como el hombre se alejaba echando humo por las orejas y quejándose, a lo que entro al banco un poco confundido.

Al entrar pudo apreciar una gran habitación, pero inesperadamente estaba vacío. Al fondo pudo apreciar una barra y varias ventanillas, a lo que supuso que ahí era donde le atenderían y fue hacia la num.1, pero inesperadamente no había nadie.

"Um…" hablo Elsword confundido "¿Hay alguien aquí?"

CLING CLING

Toco una pequeña campanilla que había en la barra un par de veces, pero nadie parecía venir. Suspiro con pesadez y se dispuso a irse, pero en ese momento alguien salió desde el otro lado de la barra, desde abajo y eso le tomó por sorpresa.

"¡¿S-Si?! ¡¿E-En que puedo ayudarlo…?!"

Una voz chillona y tímida pregunto lo anterior. Elsword se había cubierto con los brazos debido a la sorpresa y cuando retiro los brazos pudo ver a la persona que atendía el banco y la hermana menor de Ariel.

Era una chica joven, apenas unos años mayor que el chico. Cabello rubio color oro corto hasta los hombros, con el mismo gorro que Ariel tenía en la cabeza. Ojos de color azul oscuros. Tenía anteojos de color rojo. Vestía lo mismo que Ariel, a diferencia de un chaleco beige encima del saco blanco, el moño en su cuello era más grande también y en su brazo había una banda que decía "Aprendiz".

Elsword y la chica rubia se quedaron mirándose un par de segundos. El pelirrojo mantuvo una expresión sorprendida en su rostro, pero tras unos segundos los ojos de la rubia se pusieron llorosos y esta desvió la mirada, inundando su rostro de rubor.

"U-U-Um... ¿E-E-En que puedo ayudarle?" pregunto ella sin dirigirle la mirada

"¿Eh? Bueno, yo…" Elsword dejo su bolsa de dinero sobre la barra "Venia a depositar este dinero en el banco y…"

"¡A-Ah, claro!"

" _¿Qué pasa con esta chica?_ "

"Lo hare de inmediato, pe-pero antes…" dijo ella tomando un gran respiro "El "C-Cobo Service", uh…e-el servicio de apoyo a los aventureros…uh… ¡Espera un momento!"

Ella se agacho y comenzó a revisar un par de cosas, provocando varios ruidos. Elsword simplemente espero mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla, mientras sonreía falsamente. Tras unos segundos ella nuevamente se puso de pie, sosteniendo un trozo de papel con sus manos.

"¡S-Su felicidad y satisfacción es nuestra prioridad! ¡Si, eso era!" dijo la rubia sonriendo aliviada, pero poniéndose nerviosa nuevamente al ver al pelirrojo "Y-Y-Yo soy Lu-Luriel, l-la encargada del banco y tu re-representante Cobo…"

Elsword simplemente pudo observarle con una expresión seria en su rostro. Había muchas cosas que no entendía y una de ellas era el por qué esta chica era como era. Comparada con su hermana mayor, siempre alegre y animada, que nunca dejaba de sonreír y no se intimidaba ante las multitudes, esta chica no podía soportar la mirada de una sola persona pues al instante desviaba la mirada.

" _No se parece nada a su hermana mayor…_ " pensó Elsword suspirando "Un gusto, señorita Luriel. Mi nombre es Elsword y me gustaría depositar mi dinero cuanto antes"

"¡S-Si! ¡Pe-Perdón!" exclamo Luriel temblando, nerviosa "¿E-E-Es este todo el dinero que desea depositar?"

"Si"

"¿D-D-Desea adquirir una tarjeta de membresía?"

"¿Cómo para qué?" pregunto Elsword confundido

"N-N-Normalmente solo se permite una sola casilla por persona, pero si usted adquiere una tarjeta de membresía podrá usar d casillas y guarda más dinero u objetos" explico Luriel nerviosa "¿E-E-Está interesado en conseguir una?"

"No"

"Y-Ya veo…E-En ese caso permítame ir a depositar su dinero en la casilla"

Luriel tomo la bolsa de dinero de Elsword y se dispuso a ir hacia una pared que había detrás de ella, en la cual había un montón de casillas enumeradas del 1 al 100, suponían ser las casillas donde se guardaban las cosas que los clientes venían a depositar. Pero mientras ella caminaba tropezó quien sabe con qué y cayó al suelo, desparramando todo el dinero del pelirrojo por el suelo, lo que genero un suspiro en el chico.

"¡N-N-No se preocupe, enseguida lo rejunto!" exclamo Luriel nerviosa, con sus ojos llorosos "¡N-No se preocupe…!"

Elsword simplemente reposo sus codos sobre la barra mientras observaba como una llorosa y nerviosa Luriel rejuntaba su dinero del suelo, guardándolo nuevamente en la bolsa.

" _Ahora veo por qué ese señor estaba tan enojado…_ " pensó Elsword suspirando " _Hay que tener paciencia con esta chica, enserio…_ "

Luriel uso una escalera para abrir la casilla num.88, donde deposito el dinero de Elsword. Y mientras bajaba cayo nuevamente al suelo, generando otro suspiro en el chico. Ella se levantó llorando un poco, sacudiendo su falda y acercándose a la barra nuevamente, limpiando sus lágrimas.

"S-Su dinero ha sido depositado en la casilla num.88, asegúrese de recordar el numero por favor" explico Luriel

"Entiendo. Regresare en un par de días, asegúrate de mantener mi dinero a salvo, señorita Luriel" dijo Elsword sonriendo, despidiéndose con la mano mientras procedía a salir

"¡S-S-Si! ¡Gra-Gracias por confiarnos su dinero! ¡N-Nos aseguraremos de mantenerlo a salvo hasta que regrese a sacarlo! ¡N-Nos vemos luego, señor Elsword!" despidió Luriel nerviosa, agitando su mano precipitadamente, haciendo varias reverencias

"Hasta luego…"

Elsword salió del establecimiento y después observo los alrededores. Ya había resguardado su importante dinero y ahora podía ir de aventure sin ninguna preocupación, por lo que se puso en marcha inmediatamente.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Wally's Memorial Bridge.

El cielo ya se había tornado oscuro. El sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte y la brillante luna había hecho acto de presencia, bañando todo con su brillante luz blanca. Entre la oscuridad, cerca de un pequeño conjunto de árboles, una pequeña fogata iluminaba una pequeña zona. Cerca de la fogata y sentado sobre un tocón se encontraba un joven de cabellos rojos, admirando la fogata con una expresión seria.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Elsword había salido de Elder y había venido a este lugar para buscar pistas sobre Banthus. Justo como Ariel le había advertido, había muchos bandidos en estas zonas y vaya que se encontró con varios de ellos, desafortunadamente ninguno de ellos pertenecía a los "Benders Bandits" o tenían una idea sobre el paradero de Banthus, por lo que no le había servido de nada.

Había perdido todo el día buscando bandidos y los que encontró no le ayudaron en nada en su investigación para encontrar a Banthus. Una lástima.

Suspiro con resignación y después dio un vistazo a su gran espada, la cual se encontraba incrustada en el suelo cerca de él. El comentario de Ariel le había hecho notarlo, su espada ya se veía estropeada y gastada, rayada y posiblemente a punto de romperse.

No le extrañaba que la espada estuviese tan gastada, pues había pertenecido a Lowe cuando este era más joven y después Elsword la había heredado, claro que estaría muy gastada tras haber sido usada por dos hábiles guerreros ya durante varios años.

Elsword suponía que la espada solo aguantaría un par de meses más como máximo antes de romperse, eso basado en las grietas y abolladuras que presentaba en el exterior. Si quería que la espada "viviese" más tiempo tendría que usarla con cuidado y más delicadeza, algo muy difícil para el que era un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con mucha fuerza física.

La espada no viviría mucho.

El pelirrojo dio un vistazo a la luna brillando con fuerza en el cielo oscuro, ya se encontraba en su punto más alto. Decidió no preocuparse mucho por eso y pensar en algo cuando sucediera, de momento tenía que enfocarse en encontrar a Banthus o algo que le guiase al paradero del bandido.

Se recostó en el suelo cerca de la fogata, agarro su gran espada y la tomo entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza sin temor a ser dañado por su arma. Dormir a la intemperie no le importaba o molestaba, incluso se le hacía más cómodo. Además, después de haberse peleado con Rena y Aisha, el enojo no le había dejado darse cuenta de que había dejado su mochila con las casas de acampar en la casa del líder del gremio de comerciantes, Hoffman. Seguramente la mochila se encontraba en posesión de sus dos ex-compañeras.

Cerró los ojos y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

* * *

Días después.

Elder Village.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Rena y Aisha se habían separado de Elsword y habían comenzado su propia investigación sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en Elder.

Desde aquel día habían comenzado a preguntarles a todos los habitantes de Elder sobre la situación, algunos simplemente negaban y otros se ponían nerviosos y escapaban al ver a los guardias cerca, eso confirmo las sospechas de la joven maga.

Definitivamente algo sucedía en esta ciudad.

La joven maga proveniente del sur de Lurensia y la voluptuosa y hermosa elfa de ojos miel recién salían de un pequeño establecimiento que vendía comida. Habían entrado para comprar algo de comer y de paso preguntar al dueño si sabía que pasaba, pero solo habían salido con comida pues el dueño del lugar no sabía nada.

"Ya han pasado un par de días desde que empezamos a investigar y aún no hemos encontrado nada" suspiro Aisha, dando un mordisco a una pieza de pan dulce que había comprado "Me pregunto que estará pasando…"

"Eso tal vez sea culpa mía…" dijo Rena bajando la mirada, triste "Ya que soy un elfo los humanos seguramente se sienten asustados de mí y por eso no quieren hablar con nosotras. Me pregunto si será mejor que me vaya por otro lado…"

"Para nada. No es por eso, Rena" dijo Aisha mirándole, sonriendo "Algo mas está pasando aquí, tú no eres el problema"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si, además…" Aisha le señalo con el dedo, guiñándole el ojo "Yo soy una humana y no me das miedo. Es más, me agradas mucho"

"Aisha…" Rena sonrió, mordiendo una pieza de pan dulce "Gracias"

"Y seguramente es lo mismo con Elsword, pareces agradarle mucho. Lo suficiente para arrojar su arma delante del Ancient Phoru. Debe confiar mucho en ti…"

En ese momento el rostro de Rena se sonrojo bastante al mismo tiempo que sus largas orejas se movían nerviosas. Aisha se percató de ello y ladeo la cabeza, confundida por la actitud de su amiga.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Aisha curiosa "Estas roja"

"N-No, no es nada" negó Rena sonriendo, calmándose "Hablando de Elsword, ya han sido un par de días desde que nos separamos. Me pregunto si estará bien…"

"No te preocupes, estará bien. Solo espero que no se meta en problemas, ya que es propenso a lastimarse, seguramente termine herido"

"Él te preocupa mucho, ¿No es así, Aisha?"

"¡¿Q-Q-Que?! ¡Para nada…!" negó Aisha inundando su rostro de rubor, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada "E-Es solo que siempre que sale lastimado tengo que curarlo, honestamente es una molestia"

"Ya veo" dijo Rena sonriendo, tomando a la peli-morado de la mano "Cuando llegue el momento, curemos a Elsword juntas, ¿Si?"

"Cla-Claro, aunque no es que lo cure por gusto"

"Si, si"

La elfa rio divertida un poco mientras la maga desviaba la mirada con un "¡Hmph!", intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

"Como sea, si seguimos así no encontraremos absolutamente nada" dijo Aisha llevándose el índice al mentón "Tenemos que cambiar de estrategia"

"¿Estrategia?" pregunto Rena ladeando la cabeza, curiosa

"¿Recuerdas a Luichel, la dueña de la tienda de accesorios?"

"Si, ¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Es solo una corazonada, pero me parece que ella sabe que es lo que está sucediendo aquí en Elder. El señor Hoffman posiblemente también sea consciente de lo que sucede, pero no quiero ir a confrontarle sin saber nada de la situación. Iremos a hablar con Luichel primero"

"Entendido"

Dispuestas a averiguar que estaba sucediendo, rápidamente ambas se pusieron en marcha hacia aquella tienda de accesorios.

Después de un par de minutos de haber caminado por la ciudad finalmente la habían encontrado nuevamente. Entraron en la tienda y al igual que la última vez pudieron apreciar toda la mercancía sobre estantes, aunque esta vez parecía haber más mercancía.

Al fondo y detrás de la barra se encontraba la dueña del establecimiento, Luichel.

"Bienve… ¡Oh! Son ustedes" dijo Luichel al notar a las dos chicas, sonriendo "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes chicas?"

"Buenos días, señorita Luichel" dijo Rena sonriendo, saludando con la mano "¿Cómo ha estado?"

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"

"A decir verdad queríamos hacerle unas preguntas…" dijo Aisha sonriendo

"¿Unas preguntas?" pregunto Luichel reposando ambos codos sobre la barra "Claro, no veo por qué no"

Aisha y Rena se miraron de re-ojo antes de asentir al mismo tiempo y mirar nuevamente a Luichel, quien esperaba pacientemente lo que fuese que estas dos chicas fueran a preguntarle.

"Señorita Luichel…" hablo Aisha poniendo una expresión seria "¿Usted es consciente de lo que está sucediendo en esta ciudad, no es así?"

Al escuchar eso la expresión de Luichel inmediatamente cambio, aquella suave sonrisa desapareció y lo que le sustituyo fue una expresión seria, algo sombría y con una mirada afilada. Aisha y Rena también afilaron la mirada al ver eso.

"Ustedes dos…" hablo Luichel con un tono de voz más serio "¿Qué tanto saben?"

"No sabemos nada, por eso estamos preguntando" respondió Aisha seriamente, posando su brazo sobre la barra "Solo tengo una corazonada sobre lo que sucede, solo eso"

"Sin embargo, por tu reacción podemos concluir en que tenemos algo de razón" dijo Rena seria "¿No es así, señorita Luichel?"

Luichel se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras mantenía una expresión seria. Tras unos segundos ella suspiro y rasco su nuca, sonriendo ligeramente y mirando nuevamente a esas dos.

"Me tienen, supongo que no debí reaccionar de esa forma" dijo Luichel

"¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo en esta ciudad, señorita Luichel?" pregunto Aisha

"¿Han hablado con el señor Hoffman?"

"Algo así…" respondió Rena un poco nerviosa, recordando lo que había sucedido la última vez que habían hablado con el mencionado "¿Por qué?"

"Por nada" dijo Luichel saliendo de detrás de la barra "Este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar sobre esto, hablemos en otro lado"

"Como digas"

La dueña de la tienda de accesorios procedió a salir del establecimiento y la maga y la elfa le siguieron. Tras salir Luichel coloco un letrero que decía "Closed" en la puerta, para hacerle saber a todos que estaba cerrado.

"Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarles…" dijo Luichel mirándoles

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Aisha curiosa

"¿Dónde está aquel chico? Ya saben, el pequeño y de cabello rojo…"

"E-Eso es…" dijo Rena jugando con sus dedos, sonriendo falsamente "H-Hubo algunas circunstancias y tuvimos que separarnos…"

"Se pelearon, eh…"

"Si…" aceptaron las dos al unísono derrotadas

Luichel soltó un par de risitas.

"Ese chico parecía un cabeza hueca, pero también parecía ser muy fuerte" comento Luichel sonriendo "Seguro que está bien"

"No tienes que decirlo, lo sabemos" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

"Confiamos en que estará bien" dijo Rena sonriendo

"Solo esperemos que vaya a adentrarse en el "Forest of Druids", porque entonces si va a tener problemas" dijo Luichel rascando su mejilla

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntaron Rena y Aisha al unísono

"Bueno, últimamente se han reportado un gran número de ataques de animales en ese bosque. Claro siempre hubo ataques, pero últimamente el número y frecuencia de los mismos se han incrementado notablemente. Algunas personas han reportado haber visto una neblina extraña y haber sentido una presencia maligna, por lo que algunos lo apodan ahora "Shadow Forest""

Aisha escucho eso e inmediatamente se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando.

" _¿Aumento en los ataques de animales, hadas y presencias malignas? Posiblemente haya sucedido como consecuencia del robo del fragmento de "El", aunque no estoy segura_ " pensó Aisha

"Bueno, no es como si su amigo fuera tan idiota, ¿Verdad?" pregunto Luichel riendo falsamente "Incluso el sabría que no debe entrar a un bosque tan aterrador…"

"Claro, incluso el no sería tan…" dijo Aisha, sin terminar

"Elsword no es tan tonto. El jamás entraría en…" agrego Rena, sin terminar

En ese momento las tres recordaron al unísono el rostro del pelirrojo y al instante comenzaron a sudar con nervios. Fijándose en la actitud de Elsword y recordando sus acciones anteriores, temerarias e idiotas, no había muchas esperanzas.

GLUP

Las tres tragaron saliva y pensaron al unísono:

" _¿Va a estar bien, ese idiota?_ "

* * *

Wally's Memorial Bridge.

"¡Achu!"

Mientras caminaba, un joven de cabellos rojos que cargaba en su espalda estornudo y después se limpió la nariz con la mano. No era la primera vez, pues desde hace ya un par de días había estado teniendo la absurda necesidad de estornudar cada cierto tiempo. No parecía que fuese a enfermarse, así que no sabía por qué tanto estornudo.

" _Ya es la quinta vez del día, ¿Estaré enfermándome?_ " se preguntó Elsword internamente " _Da igual, tengo que continuar buscando pistas_ "

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había venido a este lugar a buscar pistas sobre Banthus, y aunque ya se había encontrado con un exagerado número de bandidos a los cuales atrapo, derroto e interrogo, ninguno de ellos sabía nada sobre Banthus.

Resignado a no encontrar nada en las cercanías, el pelirrojo decidió aventurarse un poco más en las zonas más alejadas, en aquellas zonas en las que no había revisado a fondo cuando había venido con la maga y la elfa.

Asintió para sí mismo y apresurando el paso procedió a alejarse cada vez más de la ciudad de Elder.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Shadow Forest.

Después de un par de horas desde que Elsword se había decidido a inspeccionar las zonas más alejadas del "Wally's Memorial Bridge", ni el mismo se había percatado de que se había adentrado en una de las zonas más peligrosas que había a los alrededores de Elder.

Antes de darse cuenta se vio a si mismo caminando a través de un bosque que se encontraba en oscuridad, iluminado solo por algunas plantas y flores luminosas de color purpura. Los troncos de los arboles parecían estar hechos de madera oscura y casi podía asegurar ver ojos rojos asomándose entre los arbustos. Los sonidos de los pájaros habían cesado y habían sido sustituidos por búhos que solo hacían ver el lugar aún más aterrador. El suelo estaba cubierto por una capa de espesa neblina que cubría por completo los pies del pelirrojo. ¡Elsword no podía ver sus propios pies!

Elsword estaba confundido, no recordaba que hubiese oscurecido cuando había entrado a este bosque, apenas era medio día según sus cálculos, no debería estar tan oscuro. Él no era particularmente malo con esta clase de lugares. A decir verdad la oscuridad no le producía miedo en absoluto. Pero había algo en este lugar que le daba muy mala espina.

Podría ser la extraña neblina que había aparecido completamente de la nada, quizás los aterradores ojos que se asomaban entre los arbustos o incluso el hecho de que parecía ser de noche aun cuando era solo medio día, pero había algo en este lugar que no le agradaba a Elsword.

Mientras caminaba lentamente a través de aquel oscuro y aterrador bosque los instintos del chico estaban al tope. Tenía que tener cuidado con donde pisaba pues la neblina no dejaba ver nada del suelo, estaba muy espesa. Cada vez que escuchaba un pequeño ruido, ya sea de una rama moviéndose o un búho, inmediatamente se giraba hacia esa dirección, no podía ser tomado por sorpresa.

Una helada brisa comenzó a soplar en contra de su rostro y eso le confundía mas, pues estábamos en medio del verano como para que el viento soplase con tan baja temperatura. Pudo notar como el aire comenzaba a volverse más pesado, una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo y un escalofrió le estremeció.

El recordaba esos sentimientos.

Esa sensación.

Esa incomodidad.

Ese escalofrió.

Demonios.

Rápidamente tomo la enorme espada de su espalda y se puso en guardia, mirando de re-ojo todo a su alrededor. De la nada el sonido de los búhos había cesado también y cualquier ruido que pudiese haber había desaparecido.

Pasaron varios segundos y no pasaba nada, pero la guardia del chico siempre se mantuvo alta. Tras un par de segundos más, el pelirrojo pudo apreciar como un par de ojos brillantes se iluminaban en la oscuridad a unos metros delante de él. Se giró inmediatamente hacia esos ojos y se preparó.

Lentamente el poseedor de aquellos brillantes ojos salió de la oscuridad. Y al salir de la oscuridad y ser iluminado por las luces del bosque, Elsword abrió sus ojos cual platos por la sorpresa.

Se trata de una especie de ser que flotaba, al parecer su cuerpo era invisible o simplemente no tenía cuerpo. Vestía una capucha de color purpura oscuro, que dejaba la parte del rostro completamente oscura y solo reluciendo unos brillantes ojos amarillos. Unos guantes blancos que flotaban, pues no parecía haber brazo. Sostenía una especie de vara de madera que se asemejaba bastante al arma de Aisha.

" _Eso es…_ " pensó Elsword sorprendido " _¿Un mago?_ "

Aquel mago alzo su báculo al cielo y cubrió su cuerpo con un manto de energía oscura, un escalofrió estremeció el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Elsword pudo apreciar como una gran cantidad de energía comenzaba a reunirse sobre el báculo y al instante una gran bola de fuego se creó.

Con un simple movimiento el mago apunto al chico con su báculo e inmediatamente la gran bola de llamas se apresuró velozmente hacia su objetivo, iluminando el bosque con el brillo de sus llamas.

Elsword simplemente se dispuso a esquivarlo, sabia de ver a Aisha que aunque la bola de fuego no era muy grande sí que causaría un gran daño y no se arriesgaría a recibirlo. Iba a esquivarlo moviéndose hacia un lado, pero al intentar moverse se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

Confundido dirigió su mirada hacia sus pies, aun no podía ver bien debido a la neblina, pero afilando la mirada fue capaz de ver como unas raíces que habían salido del suelo se habían aferrado a sus dos pies y le impedían moverse.

Miro nuevamente hacia adelante y pudo ver como la bola de fuego venia rápidamente hacia él y ya había recorrido gran parte de la distancia, a esa distancia no alcanzaría a esquivarla.

"Tsk, no hay de otra…"

Rechino los dientes y apretó la empuñadura de su espada, la alzo al aire y observo con seriedad la bola de fuego apresurándose hacia él.

La bola de fuego se reflejó en los serios ojos rojos del chico y justo antes de que le impactase, este realizo su movimiento. Con un corte poderoso y limpio desde arriba, Elsword cortó aquella bola de llamas en dos. Las dos partes salieron en direcciones opuestas, pasando justo por ambos lados del chico y estrellándose en un par de árboles cercanos.

Elsword corto las raíces que sostenían sus pies con su espada e inmediatamente encaro al mago que tenía a un par de metros delante suyo. Le habían tomado por sorpresa en el ataque anterior, pero no permitiría que sucediera de nuevo.

El mago alzo su baculo nuevamente y comenzó a reunir energía con intención de atacar nuevamente al pelirrojo, pero este no se lo permitiría.

" _¡Como si fuera a dejarte…!_ " pensó Elsword lanzándose velozmente al ataque

En un instante el pelirrojo había acortado gran parte de la distancia con veloces y agiles pasos, dispuesto a terminar con aquel mago de una sola vez. Aunque algo le impidió llegar a tiempo y era que mientras corría, raíces comenzaban a salir del suelo buscando aprisionarle nuevamente y al esquivarlas perdió velocidad, permitiéndole al mago efectuar su ataque.

El mago nuevamente arrojo una bola de llamas hacia el pelirrojo, quien continúo corriendo hacia el mago con velocidad. La bola de fuego avanzando velozmente y la propia velocidad del chico causaron que tras unos pocos segundos ambos se encontraran delante del otro.

Elsword aprecio la gran bola de fuego a escasos centímetros delante suyo, podía sentir el gran calor que producía y la luz de las llamas casi le segaban. Sujeto su espada con ambas manos y procedió a esquivar.

Sumergiéndose con una velocidad simplemente increíble, Elsword atravesó aquella bola de fuego justo por debajo. No le gustaba, pero había sido capaz de esquivar eso gracias a su gran velocidad y tamaño, solo por hoy agradecía ser tan bajito.

Tras esquivar el ataque el chico apresuro el paso, acortando la distancia con el mago velozmente. El mago al ver al pelirrojo tan cerca realizo un desesperado ataque usando su báculo para golpear al chico. Elsword uso el tan famoso juego de pies de su hermana y produjo una silueta residual de él mismo.

El mago ataco a Elsword pero le atravesó, había golpeado a la silueta residual y fallado su ataque. Elsword apareció detrás del mago y le miro con una expresión seria, apretando la empuñadura de su espada y atacándole sin piedad.

¡SLASH!

Un poderoso corte de su espada cortó a través de las prendas de aquel mago y aunque no parecía tener un cuerpo físico, el pelirrojo sintió que había cortado algo. Las prendas del mago se desintegraron en pequeñas partículas moradas y el báculo cayó al suelo, al parecer le había derrotado.

"Bueno, supongo que es todo" dijo Elsword suspirando "¿Ahora que…?"

En ese instante los instintos de Elsword le advirtieron del peligro. Ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo, su cuerpo se movía por puro instinto. Se giró rápidamente y pudo apreciar como una gran bola de fuego se encontraba ya delante de él, no sería capaz de cortarla o esquivarla. Su cuerpo se movió por si solo y coloco su espada delante de él, usándola como un escudo.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Una fuerte explosión se produjo acompañada por una gran nube de humo. El cuerpo de Elsword salió disparado fuera de la nube de humo por varios metros, deteniéndose tan solo cuando impacto contra un árbol.

" _¡Ma-Maldita sea…!_ " pensó Elsword con su cuerpo adolorido " _Ni siquiera lo vi venir…_ "

Un poco lastimado por el golpe y la explosión, Elsword se puso de pie como pudo. Miro hacia adelante y pudo apreciar como de entre la oscuridad un puñado de magos idénticos al anterior procedían a salir, rodeándole y con sus cuerpos envueltos en un manto de energía oscura.

" _Es como si peleara con un ejército de Aishas…_ " pensó Elsword divertido, poniéndose en guardia

Desafortunadamente esta vez no eran solo magos lo que encontró.

CRACK

CRACK

El sonido de árboles siendo derrumbados y arbustos siendo pisoteados llego a los oídos del chico. Sorprendido observo como por un lado suyo, algo de gran tamaño comenzaba a salir y uniéndose a los magos se disponía a atacarle.

Era un ser que era casi del mismo tamaño que los Fairy Guardian, pero este a diferencia de los anteriores que estaban hechos a partir del bosque, este parecía estar hecho de energía o luz oscura, de color purpura.

"¿Eso es una hada?" pregunto Elsword confundido "Parece diferente…"

Y ese enorme ser no estaba solo, siguiéndole y saliendo de entre los demás arbustos habían seres que se asemejaban bastante a este, solo que eran de un tamaño menor, apenas igualando el tamaño de Elsword.

En cuestión de segundos el pequeño chico de cabellos rojos se vio a si mismo siendo rodeado por una cantidad absurda de enemigos. Había magos en las ramas altas de los árboles y alrededores, todos preparándose para atacarle. Ese enorme espíritu que parecía estar corrompido y sus miniaturas ya le habían rodeado, no tenía a donde ir.

Se puso en guardia y esbozo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla mientras observaba como todos los magos procedían a crear esferas de llamas, los pequeños espíritus comenzaban a acercarse y el enorme espíritu procedía a preparar su brazo para atacarle.

" _¿Qué harías tú en esta situación, hermana mayor?_ " se preguntó Elsword nervioso, cerrando los ojos

En ese momento Elsword comenzó a recordar aquella época cuando su hermana se encontraba junto a él. En aquellos tiempos su hermana le había enseñado muchas cosas. Limpiar siempre la casa antes de entrenar, modales en la mesa, siempre tener tu arma en buenas condiciones, nunca saltarse los entrenamientos diarios entre otras muchas cosas.

El siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre el por qué su hermana era tan famosa, sabia por ella y lo que se decía que por su gran habilidad nata con la espada. Pero no era solo eso y un día decidió preguntarle a su hermana mayor como hacía para ser tan buena.

En aquel entonces su hermana mayor le miro con una enorme sonrisa, el recuerdo seguía fresco en su memoria. Le acaricio la cabeza y con una enorme sonrisa respondió sin duda alguna: " _¡Ataca primero y pregunta después!_ "

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y en ese instante desapareció, siendo sustituido por una pequeña nube de polvo. En un parpadeo Elsword había usado su increíble velocidad para avanzar velozmente hacia el enorme espíritu corrompido que parecía sorprendido por la repentina acción del pelirrojo.

Todos los magos a los alrededores dispararon sus grandes bolas de fuego al unísono, todos buscando impactar con el pelirrojo. Todas las bolas de fuego avanzaron velozmente hacia el chico, pero apenas le iban a impactar, el pelirrojo desaparecía gracias a su increíble velocidad, esquivando la mayoría de los ataques.

Mientras avanzaba hacia el espíritu corrompido, Elsword pudo apreciar varias bolas de fuego que venían hacia el de frente. Coloco la espada en su espalda y afilando la mirada procedió a esquivarlas con una agilidad sorprendente, sumergiéndose por debajo de ellas y saltando hacia los lados para esquivar otras. No había forma de pararle.

Un par de espíritus más pequeños se posiciono delante del pelirrojo buscando parar su avance, pero Elsword no tenía planeado detenerse. Justo cuando estaba delante de uno de los espíritus pequeños, este le ataco con su puño, pero Elsword le esquivo saltando y pisándole en la cabeza.

Usando como base a aquel pequeño espíritu, Elsword dio un gran salto hacia el gran espíritu corrompido que al ver al chico en el aire le ataco con su gran brazo. El pelirrojo vio eso y sonrió nerviosamente, preparándose.

Tomo la espada en su espalda y usando su propio impulso preparo su ataque, buscando parar aquel inmenso ataque.

"¡[Mega Slash]!" exclamo Elsword

¡SLASH!

Un poderoso impacto entre la espada del chico y el enorme puño del espíritu genero un fuerte viento. El brazo del espíritu había sido echado a un lado, siendo derrotado por completo ante el poder del pelirrojo. Elsword caía lentamente al suelo tras eso, con su cuerpo emanando un sutil manto de energía escarlata. Al parecer había activado un poco del Aura de la Destrucción.

Tras aterrizar en el suelo el pelirrojo rápidamente dio un par de volteretas hacia atrás, esquivando de esa forma un par de bolas de fuego que impactaron justo donde había aterrizado. Mientras retrocedía su espalda choco con algo y al girarse se percató de que choco con uno de los espíritus pequeños que inmediatamente le ataco.

Elsword esquivo el ataque del espíritu y usando su espada le corto, haciéndole desaparecer. Y aunque parecían fáciles de derrotar, la cantidad en la que se presentaban no decía lo mismo, no importaba si eran fáciles si había tantos de ellos.

Elsword retrocedió un poco, tomando distancia de los espíritus pequeños. Estaba rodeado por todos esos espíritus pequeños, el inmenso espíritu corrompido se apresuraba a él lentamente y los magos a los alrededores ya habían comenzado a preparar sus ataques nuevamente. Estaba en problemas.

" _Si quiero salir vivo de esta, tengo que encargarme primero de ti_ " pensó Elsword mirando al enorme espíritu corrompido delante de el

Uno de los espíritus pequeños camino hasta el pelirrojo y al estar muy cerca de este le ataco. Inesperadamente su ataque había fallado pues no había nadie ahí, solo una pequeña nube de polvo.

Nuevamente Elsword había usado su increíble velocidad para arremeter con todo hacia el enorme espíritu corrompido. Mientras avanzaba hacia su objetivo, pudo percatarse de como un gran número de bolas de fuego se apresuraban hacia el por el frente. También pudo ver cómo estas parecían estar un poco más cerca del suelo, lo suficiente para que este no pudiese sumergirse por debajo.

Sin disminuir la velocidad de su carrera, Elsword preparo su espada y encaro todas esas bolas de fuego. Una bola de fuego se aproximó hacia el pelirrojo justo por el frente y cuando parecía haberle golpeado, fue cortada por la mitad. Lo mismo sucedió con las demás, fueron cortadas por la mitad o esquivadas por el chico.

Tras haber cortado otra bola de fuego el chico noto como delante de él se alzaba un muro de fuego, al parecer para detenerle. Coloco la espada en su espalda y sin detenerse ni siquiera un poco continuo corriendo y cuando estaba delante del muro de llamas, salto.

Atravesando el muro de fuego mientras se cubría el rostro con los brazos, Elsword aterrizo del otro lado e hiso una rodada, se puso de pie y nuevamente continuo su impresionante carrera hacia el gran ente del bosque que buscaba acabarle.

Ya a un par de metros de llegar al gran espíritu corrompido, Elsword pudo ver como el ser se preparaba para atacarle. Usando su enorme brazo y puño, el enorme espíritu ataco al pequeño pelirrojo sin piedad.

¡CRASH!

El enorme puño del espíritu había impactado contra el suelo, enterrándose un par de centímetros y alzando escombros. Pero, Elsword había logrado esquivarlo al saltar hacia a un lado. Tomo la espada de su espalda y apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, corriendo hacia el brazo del espíritu y atacándole.

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

El poder del ataque del chico fue tal que el brazo del guardia fue hecho a un lado con gran poder, dejando por completo el torso del espíritu vulnerable. Giro sobre sí mismo mientras avanzaba un paso. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y su cuerpo fue cubierto por un manto de energía, usando el impulso de su giro ataco con poder el suelo delante del espíritu exclamado:

"¡[Flame Geyser]!"

La espada impacto con poder en el suelo, cuarteando el suelo y tiñéndolo de un color escarlata. Al instante un inmenso pilar de llamas salió desde el suelo, impactando de lleno en el torso del espíritu corrompido, haciéndole retroceder un paso.

El cuerpo del espíritu emanaba una gran cantidad de vapor, parecía estar dañado. Su defensa estaba completamente rota y se encontraba vulnerable para que el chico atacase, pero inesperadamente el pelirrojo no ataco. En lugar de atacar mantuvo su postura, esperando.

Pero… ¿Exactamente que estaba esperando?

Paso un segundo y nada paso. Y tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo, una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego se aproximaron hacia él. Respondiendo al ataque, el chico dio un salto hacia atrás y se cubrió con la espada, pero las bolas de fuego impactaron bastante cerca de él.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

La onda de expansión de la explosión le hiso salir disparado varios metros hacia atrás, arrastrándose por el suelo. El chico alzo la mirada, ya su cuerpo estaba cansado y apenas pudo ver como todos sus enemigos procedían a acercarse lentamente hacia él.

¿Qué había sucedido? En ese momento, cuando el espíritu había quedado vulnerable, el había tenido la oportunidad de atacar y posiblemente derrotarlo, pero ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? En ese momento algo había pasado.

Igual que cuando se enfrentó al Ancient Phoru, un oponente que le superaba en tamaño y fuerza, él le había enfrentado de frente y había rompido su defensa, dejándole vulnerable y aunque podía atacar en ese momento también, espero. ¿Por qué? Pues porque… estaba esperando que Aisha y Rena atacaran, por supuesto. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se encontraba aquí ahora. Y el haberse acostumbrado a que ellas estuviesen con él le había hecho perder su oportunidad.

"Tsk" Elsword rechino los dientes mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad " _Quien las necesita, saldré de esto por mí mismo…_ "

Usando su espada como ayuda, el chico finalmente fue capaz de ponerse de pie tras unos segundos. Algunas partes de sus ropas estaban algo quemadas, había algunos raspones y rasguños en brazos y piernas, pero no había nada muy grave.

" _Pero bueno, esto se puso algo complicado. Lo mejor sería retirarme por ahora y volver después…_ " pensó Elsword nervioso " _¿Por dónde…?_ "

Elsword observo a la gran horda de enemigos que tenía delante de él. Afilo la mirada y concentrándose fue capaz de ver más a fondo, encontrando el camino por el que había venido justo detrás del enorme espíritu corrompido.

" _Por ahí…_ " pensó Elsword preparándose

Respiro hondo y después exhalo el aire, cerrando los ojos. Se estaba concentrando lo más que podía. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver como una bola de fuego se apresuraba hacia él, pero sin inmutarse simplemente giro hacia a un lado y le esquivo.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

La bola de llamas impacto con un árbol detrás de él y produjo una explosión, y eso anuncio la veloz carrera del pelirrojo. Rápidamente el chico se puso en marcha, esquivando como podía todas las bolas de fuego que se apresuraban hacia su persona, cortando y derrotando a un par de espíritus pequeños mientras corría y buscaba escapar.

Uso nuevamente a un pequeño espíritu como base y dio un gran salto, aterrizando justo delante del enorme espíritu corrompido que al verle inmediatamente le ataco con su enorme brazo.

¡CRASH!

Nuevamente el puño había impactado contra el suelo, generando una cortina de humo y alzando algunos escombros. Elsword de la nube de humo y se deslizo por el suelo, pasando por entre las piernas del gran espíritu y atravesándole.

Tras haber logrado atravesar aquel enorme obstáculo, Elsword se puso de pie y continúo con su carrera. El camino por el que había venido estaba a escasos metros delante de él. La salvación estaba justo delante suyo. Pero, en ese momento…

Desde el suelo comenzaron a salir muchísimas raíces, uniéndose y entrelazándose entre ellas. Elsword solamente pudo apreciar como delante de él se creaba un alto y grueso muro echo de raíces, ramas y hojas.

El camino de regreso había sido tapado por ese muro de vegetación.

Elsword se detuvo delante de ese muro y comenzó a jadear. Había usado lo último de sus fuerzas para llegar hasta aquí y ahora el camino había sido tapado, estaba cansado. Mientras jadeaba miraba el suelo, apreciando sus gotas de sudor caer al suelo.

¡ZAS!

Golpeo el muro de raíces con fuerza, pero claramente no le hiso nada. En ese momento el chico alzo la mirada y se giró.

Delante de él se encontraba una horda de espíritus del bosque corrompidos, creando un muro que le cubrían el camino. Detrás de esos pequeños espíritus se encontraba el enorme espíritu corrompido a la espera. En los alrededores pudo apreciar como las decenas de magos creaban esferas de fuego que le lanzarían en unos segundos.

Una gota de sudor escurrió por su mejilla. Una sonrisa falsa se dibujó en sus labios y su mirada mostraba determinación. Tomo la espada de su espalda y se puso en guardia, observando a todos sus adversarios.

En ese momento, solamente pudo pensar una sola cosa:

" _¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué?_ "

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Y continuando donde lo dejamos en el capítulo anterior. Vemos las consecuencias de los actos de Hoffman, ahora tendrá que esforzarse por ganar nuevamente la confianza de Elsword si quiere tener su ayuda. Uno de ustedes me dijo algo sobre darle a Hoffman un pequeño "escarmiento" y bueno, aquí lo tienes.**_

 _ **Y no se preocupen que el equipo de Elsword volverá a unirse en el siguiente capítulo. No hay de qué preocuparse.**_

 _ **Finalmente debutaron dos grandes personas de esta historia. Empezando por la hermosa, brillante y alegre Ariel, al igual que su tímida e introvertida hermana menor, Luriel. Estas dos hermanas van a tener bastante participación en este arco, ya lo verán.**_

 _ **Y ya lo sé, en el juego original no se puede guardar el dinero en el banco. Sucede lo mismo que con él [Ring of Vitality], para darle un enfoque más realista a la historia, hice que pudiese guardarse dinero.**_

 _ **Tenía la intención de hacer que Camilla debutara en este capítulo, pero como vieron no se pudo hacer. Ella debutara en el siguiente capítulo y ya verán cuál será su papel.**_

 _ **Elsword ha quedado en una situación bastante complicada, ¿A que si?**_

 _ **Y bueno, pasemos a los reviews :V**_

 _ **James Anderson:**_

 _ **De nada.**_

 _ **Thegodragon:**_

 _ **Ya lo sé, soy un perro :V. Y aquí esta, colega, para tu disfrute. Espero haya sido de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Antenesis:**_

 _ **Ok, colega, haber si podemos jugar juntos o que onda. Y fíjate que lo he pensado, sobre tu sugerencia, pero aun no lo he concretado. Como sabes, aun no se ha completado el primer cambio de clase y de hacerlo, será mucho después.**_

 _ **Kagz18000:**_

 _ **Gracias por los halagos, colega. Y si, quise poner lo de los jefes de campo como un pequeño detalle, solamente, me alegro de que lo hayas notado. Y si, como dije antes, esta vez quiero llevar mucho mejor el tema del "harem", por lo que me tomare mi tiempo para sustentar las bases y profundizar en las relaciones.**_

 _ **PD: Esos casheros me revientan de una sola skill, a veces pienso que son Hacks, no me creo que me quiten toda la vida de una sola skill. Misterios de la vida.**_

 _ **PD: Tenía pensado hacerlo, pero como dices quizás haga a los personajes muy OP´s. En caso de que llegue a suceder será mucho después, pues la historia avanza lento como sabras.**_

 _ **Krystyam091:**_

 _ **Ese Hoffman es un trollazo xD. Me alegro de que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Y si, espero pacientemente tu solicitud para aceptarla y jugar o hablar, lo que sea :D.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¿Y has comenzado a jugar el juego? Es increíble, puedes solicitar unirte el gremio: "[KhaosBrigade]", es el gremio al que pertenezco. Incluso puedes mandarme una solicitud, mi Nick es: "TheSeky", me conecto casi todos los días.**_

 _ **Y sobre tus preguntas.**_

 _ **1.-Si, esta historia relata los sucesos del juego, agregando un poco de relleno y agregando por supuesto el "Harem". Es más como una movilización del juego, dándole más importancia a ciertos sucesos y por supuesto agregando lo del Harem. Incluso tengo planeado agregar algunos personajes creados por mi y un par de arcos creados por mi, pero todo eso sera mucho despues. Basicamente sera la misma historia del juego, con algunos cambios y claro, el Harem.**_

 _ **2.-Si, esto es un ElswordxHarem. En esta historia Elsword tendrá un Harem que consistirá en: Elesis, Aisha, Rena, Eve y Ara. De Lu y Rose no estoy muy seguro. Pero no es que tenga algo encontrar de los demás personajes masculinos, para ellos tengo cosas planeadas.**_

 _ **PD: A mí también me encanta el ElswordxRena. No entiendo por qué la gente insiste en juntar a Rena con Raven, me gusta más Rena con Elsword :P**_

 _ **Jair d:**_

 _ **Si, fue una trolleada total. ¡Ah, tú fuiste el que lo dijo! Pues como dijiste, se le ha dado un "pequeño escarmiento" al trollazo de Hoffman.**_

 _ **Y sobre tu idea, fíjate que también pensé en hacer algo parecido a lo que dices. Pues es notable que el uso de mana de Elsword es muy malo y necesita refinar eso. Efectivamente Aisha va a enseñarle un poco, pero solo un poco, sin exagerar. Por que como sabrás el LK no depende de su poder mágico, sino de su fuerza física y habilidad para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Aisha solo le ensañara a usar su mana.**_

 _ **Siendo eso todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	8. Capitulo 7

Elder Village.

Hacia tan solo un par de horas desde que el día había comenzado. El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, los rayos solares eran poderosos, de esperar de uno de los días más calurosos del verano. Parecía ser medio día.

A pesar de ser medio día, la plaza de esta pequeña ciudad se encontraba bastante escandalosa y concurrida. Ya para estas horas los comerciantes se habían establecido en distintos puntos de la plaza, con sus respectivos productos en vista y dispuestos a venderlos a un precio más que razonable. Los habitantes del pueblo paseaban por la plaza llena de comerciantes, buscando adquirir algún nuevo producto por un buen precio. Pero no eran solo habitantes de Elder, sino también aventureros.

Esto había comenzado hace ya un par de semanas. Hace semanas que los ataques de bandidos y animales salvajes se habían intensificado a niveles alarmantes y los comerciantes, como los habitantes de Elder estaban más que preocupados por ello. Algunos que vivían en las afueras de Elder eran asaltados en su camino de regreso a casa. Y aquí era donde entraban los aventureros.

Los aventureros actuaban como guardaespaldas de los comerciantes y los habitantes de la ciudad, protegiéndoles de los bandidos o animales salvajes que pudiesen encontrar en su regreso a casa o en alguno de sus viajes de negocios. Por supuesto no lo hacían gratis, pues para solicitar la ayuda de algún grupo de aventureros había que dejar una solicitud en el gremio de aventureros, especificando la recompensa por dicho trabajo. Ya la decisión final correspondía al equipo de aventureros que aceptase la misión, quienes tomaban la responsabilidad de cumplir con la misión para ganarse su recompensa.

Y estando los aventureros en un auge de negocio diario, obviamente tenían que mantener su equipo en buenas condiciones. Y aquí entraban los herreros de la ciudad y el "Cobo Service".

Gracias a la gran cantidad de misiones en el gremio de aventureros, los herreros de la ciudad tenían muchísimo trabajo diario, ya que muchos aventureros llegaban a ellos en busca de nuevas espadas o para pedirles que arreglasen una armadura o alguna arma. Y era lo mismo con el "Cobo Service", servicio especializado en el apoyo de aventureros, quienes también vendían equipamiento y algunas otras cosas que para los aventureros eran esenciales antes de salir hacia a alguna misión.

Como detalle extra cabe destacar que el banco de la ciudad también se encontraba en auge. Ya con los aventureros teniendo misiones casi diariamente, las recompensas por dichas misiones tenían que guardarse en algún lado y como la representante de "Cobo Service", Ariel, siempre decía: "Es peligroso salir de aventura con tanto dinero encima, prueba guardarlo en el banco de la ciudad". La pobre e introvertida Luriel tenía muchísimo trabajo gracias a su brillante hermana mayor.

La plaza de la ciudad se encontraba casi completamente llena de personas. Comerciantes, habitantes y aventureros. Algunos aventureros ya se estaban preparando para salir de la ciudad con sus respectivos clientes, otros simplemente paseaban por ahí, otros se encontraban comprando algunas cosas a los comerciantes y otros simplemente observaban sentados en algunas bancas que había por ahí, conversando y comiendo algo.

Entre toda esa multitud de personas, había un dúo en especial que destacaba.

Una hermosísima chica con una larga cabellera de color verde, con ojos color ámbar y un voluptuoso pecho. Su atuendo verde resaltaba entre la multitud, llamando la atención de algunos. Se trataba de Rena.

La otra era una chica de cabello corto, color violeta con ojos al juego. Su estatura, pues era relativamente más pequeña que su compañera de cabellos verdes. Su atuendo de color morado también se hacía notar en la multitud, con un báculo colgando en su cintura. Era Aisha.

El dúo seguía de cerca a una mujer que vestía prendas de color marrón. Tenía el cabello de color rubio, sujetado en dos coletas bajas. Ojos color marrón. Se trataba de Luichel, la dueña de la tienda de accesorios.

Luichel guiaba al dúo de chicas a través de la ciudad. Aisha y Rena no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho antes de darse cuenta de que por la dirección en la que iban, definitivamente estaban regresando hacia la casa del líder del gremio de comerciantes, Hoffman.

En el trayecto la joven maga y la elfa de cabellos verdes llamaron la atención de algunos de los aventureros que había por ahí. Algunos incluso les pidieron que se les unieran a su equipo, pero estas los rechazaron cordialmente. Estaban lidiando con algo mucho más importante.

Después de un par de minutos de haber caminado por la ciudad, finalmente llegaron a donde la casa de Hoffman. Aisha y Rena sentían un amargo sabor de boca en tener que regresar, pues la última vez que habían hablado con el hombre no había ido nada bien. Estaban algo inseguras.

TOC TOC

La dueña de la tienda de accesorios toco la puerta con normalidad. Tras unos segundos la puerta fue abierta, mostrando la figura del líder del gremio de comerciantes. Hoffman se mostraba sorprendido por la visita, pero más sorprendido estaba por ver a la elfa y la maga.

"Luichel…" dijo Hoffman con notable sorpresa "¿A que debo esta visita tan inesperada? No vienes muy seguido. Puedo ofrecerte algo de té si gustas o café…"

"Hoffman…" hablo Luichel mostrando una expresión seria "Tenemos que hablar…"

Hoffman noto la mirada seria en Luichel, después miro hacia donde Rena y Aisha e inmediatamente noto que lo que sea que hayan venido a hacer a su casa, era muy serio. Asintió comprendiendo la seriedad de la situación e incito a los invitados a entrar en su humilde morada.

Las tres chicas entraron en la casa con normalidad y fueron directamente hacia la sala de estar, donde tomaron asiento en distintos sofás. El dueño de la casa por otro lado fue hacia la cocina y preparo un té en silencio, mostrando una expresión seria. Tras unos segundos Hoffman coloco algunas tazas y la tetera sobre una bandeja de madera, la cual llevo hasta la mesa de centro en la sala de estar.

El líder del gremio de comerciantes tomo asiento en uno de los sofás, sirviendo té a cada una de sus invitadas con normalidad. Parecía una situación bastante normal, pero las expresiones serias y lo pesado del aire no decía lo mismo.

Ya una vez que todos tenían sus tazas con té, procedieron a dar un ligero sorbo al caliente contenido. Al mismo tiempo y casi como si lo hubiesen ensayado, dejaron las tazas sobre la mesa y se miraron entre ellos.

"¿Y entonces, que sucede?" pregunto Hoffman mostrando una expresión sumamente seria

GLUP

Aisha y Rena tragaron saliva con un poco de nervios. Recordaban haber sentido esa sensación la primera vez que habían venido a ver al hombre y el sentimiento no era agradable. Estaban hablando con un comerciante profesional.

"Son estas dos chicas…" dijo Luichel mirando a las dos chicas de re-ojo "Parecen ser conscientes de lo que está sucediendo en Elder…"

"¿Es eso así?" pregunto Hoffman mirando al dúo

"N-No necesariamente…" dijo Aisha respirando hondo, tranquilizándose para encarar al líder del gremio de comerciantes "Nosotras tenemos sospechas sobre el Lord de Elder, Wally. Lo que pensamos solo son suposiciones, una teoría solamente…"

"Cuéntenmela por favor…"

La joven maga miro a su compañera consiguiendo un asentimiento por parte de la hermosa elfa quien sonrió y levanto el pulgar. Aisha sonrió levemente y después miro al hombre.

"Sospechamos que Lord Wally esta aliado a los bandidos…" dijo Aisha con firmeza, afilando la mirada "Y por su expresión puedo decir que… ¿Estoy en lo cierto, no es así?"

Ante la pregunta Hoffman simplemente se mantuvo en silencio. Tomo la taza de té sobre la mesa y dio un ligero sorbo, después dejo la taza en la mesa nuevamente y junto ambas manos, mostrando una expresión más bien sorprendida.

"A decir verdad nosotros también sospechamos eso…" confeso Hoffman soltando un pequeño suspiro "Me sorprende ver que ustedes también lo piensan, no pensé que fuesen a notarlo"

"A diferencia de su pequeño amigo pelirrojo, ellas parecen ser más inteligentes" dijo Luichel sonriendo con burla

"Jajaja" rieron Aisha y Rena al no poder decir lo contrario de eso

"Sin embargo, ¿Cómo fue que lo notaron?" pregunto Hoffman curioso

"Fue debido a los guardias de la ciudad, actúan de forma muy extraña. También el hecho de que Banthus lograse entrar a Elder, se supone que "El Search Party" había bloqueado la entrada a la ciudad y si Banthus fue capaz de entrar, debió tener ayuda para poder acceder sin ser detectado por el "El Search Party". Además, Rena pudo sentir maldad y malicia en los guardias…"

"¿Los elfos pueden hacer eso?" pregunto Luichel mirando a la peli-verde

"No necesariamente "sentir", pero algo así…" confeso Rena sonriendo falsamente. Después girando su mirada hacia el hombre que mantenía una expresión seria "El señor Hoffman emite un aura cautelosa, parece que aún no confía del todo en nosotras…"

"Me disculpo, como comerciante aprendes a desconfiar de todos. Sin embargo, ustedes me ayudaron mucho hace unas semanas y los miembros de mi gremio que recuperaron todos los objetos perdidos estaban muy agradecidos con ustedes"

"Ni lo mencione…"

"Me hubiese gustado que las cosas hubiesen terminado de otra forma, supongo que me lo merezco por ser tan desconfiado…" suspiro Hoffman

"¿Mmm? ¿Y qué paso?" pregunto Luichel curiosa

"Bueno…" dijo Aisha llevándose el índice al mentón, ladeando la cabeza

A continuación Aisha y Rena procedieron a contarle a la dueña de la tienda de accesorios todo lo que había sucedido semanas antes, cuando habían terminado de recuperar todos los objetos perdidos y hablaron con Hoffman.

"¡Jajaja!" Luichel dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada, sujetándose el estómago "¡¿Intento golpear al señor Hoffman?! ¡Sabía que era un cabeza hueca, pero…! ¡Esto es a otro nivel!"

"Bueno, supongo que en ese momento me lo merecía…" dijo Hoffman rascando su mejilla, con algo de vergüenza

"Jajaja…" Luichel se tranquilizó, limpiando un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado de la risa "Bueno, no sería la primera vez que alguien intenta golpearte. Eres despiadado…"

La hermosa elfa de ojos ámbar observo al líder del gremio de comerciantes con una expresión seria. Había algo que no cuadraba del todo y se estaba cuestionando sobre si debía preguntarlo o no, aunque después decidió hacerlo.

"Umm…" hablo Rena levantando la mano "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor Hoffman?"

"¿Mm? Claro" dijo el hombre mirándole

"Si ustedes ya sospechan que Lord Wally y los bandidos tienen una alianza, ¿Por qué no les han confrontado?"

"Eso mismo me estaba preguntando…" agrego Aisha confundida "¿No deberían confrontarlo de una vez por todas?"

Luichel y Hoffman se miraron entre ellos con una expresión seria por unos segundos, después asintieron al mismo tiempo y dirigieron su mirada hacia el dúo de chicas que esperaba pacientemente por la respuesta a su pregunta.

"No podemos hacerlo…" dijo Luichel

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Aisha

"Por qué no hay pruebas sólidas de que Lord Wally este aliado a Banthus o los bandidos. Lord Wally tiene a su disposición un gran número de guardias, y sería imposible sacarlo de su castillo sin la ayuda del pueblo. Sin embargo, si vamos al pueblo con solo "sospechas", nadie querrá unírsenos y no iremos a ningún lado, necesitamos pruebas sólidas de que Lord Wally esta aliado a los bandidos, de otra forma no podremos derrocarlo" explico Hoffman bebiendo algo de té "En este momento, esperar es lo único que podemos hacer…"

"Parece una situación bastante delicada…" comento Rena soltando un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Los 4 se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

"Sé que puede sonar egoísta viniendo de mí, pero me gustaría pedirles su ayuda" dijo el líder del gremio de comerciantes mirando a la joven maga "Ustedes son los únicos aventureros que saben sobre esto además de nosotros y otros cuantos. No tenemos a nadie más a quien pedirle ayuda. Sé que fui desconfiado con ustedes en el pasado, pero, si ustedes confían en mí, juro que también confiare en ustedes y daré todo de mi para ayudarles a recuperar el fragmento de "El""

Tanto Luichel como Hoffman inclinaron sus cabezas pidiendo por la ayuda de ese dúo de chicas. Aisha y Rena por otro lado mantenían una expresión seria en sus rostros, reflexionando. Ya les habían mentido una vez y las posibilidades de que les engañaran otra vez existían. Sin embargo, ellas comprendían que la situación era delicada y la desconfianza estaba perfectamente infundada.

"¡Hmph! Puede confiar en mi" dijo Aisha poniéndose de pie, inflando su pecho con orgullo "Soy una maga prodigio después de todo, esto será pan comido"

"Levanten la cabeza, señorita Luichel, señor Hoffman. Los ayudaremos con gusto…" dijo Rena sonriendo

Tanto Luichel como Hoffman alzaron la cabeza con una sonrisa, contentos de haber recibido la ayuda de esas dos hermosas chicas.

"Por cierto, ¿Qué fue del pequeño pelirrojo, eh? Me dijeron que se pelearon pero, ¿Hace cuánto que no lo ven?" pregunto Luichel llevándose las manos a la nuca, curiosa

"Bueno, nos separamos hace ya un par de días. No hemos sabido nada de Elsword a decir verdad. Dijo que iría al "Wally's Memorial Bridge" a buscar pistas que lo ayudasen a dar con el paradero de Banthus, pero no hemos sabido nada de él" explico Aisha con normalidad

"¿Se separaron?" pregunto Hoffman sorprendido, después señalándose con el dedo y mostrando una sonrisa falsa "¿Sera que tengo la culpa?"

"Si, a decir verdad fue por culpa del señor Hoffman que empezamos a pelear" dijo Rena sonriendo, rascando su mejilla

"Cuanto lo siento, enserio…"

"No le de importancia, estas cosas pasan"

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora, señor Hoffman?" pregunto Luichel curiosa "Ahora tenemos dos fuertes aliadas con nosotros…"

"Antes necesitamos encontrar pruebas de la alianza de Lord Wally con los bandidos, de otra forma el pueblo no querrá unírsenos. Lo mejor sería comenzar por investigar los alrededores del castillo de Lord Wally, algunos se piensan que los bandidos se reúnen por ahí" explico Hoffman

"Por cierto, usted dijo que solo nosotras y otros cuantos éramos conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo en Elder" dijo Aisha curiosa "¿Puedo saber quiénes son los otros? En esta clase de situación entre más aliados, mayor será la posibilidad de encontrar pruebas sólidas…"

"No creo que Echo tenga algún problema con ayudarnos, pero Lenphad…" dijo Luichel desviando la mirada

"Lenphad es más desconfiado que yo, en especial con los extranjeros. Sera difícil conseguir que se nos una…" dijo Hoffman llevándose la mano al mentón "Deberíamos llevarlas a hablar con Lenphad primero, quizás logremos convencerlo de alguna manera…"

"Si, sería lo mejor"

"¿Quién es Lenphad?" pregunto Rena curiosa

"Es el herrero de la ciudad. Su herrería se encuentra casi en la salida de Elder, si gustan podemos ir a verle de inmediato…" respondió Hoffman

"Eso sería de mucha ayuda, entre más rápido mejor" dijo Aisha poniéndose de pie "En marcha, Rena"

"Sii~" asintió Rena poniéndose de pie

"Yo aquí me despido, ya cerré la tienda por un buen rato y el pan no se lleva solo a la mesa. Necesito regresar para abrir la tienda nuevamente" dijo Luichel mirando a las dos chicas "Nuevamente agradezco por su ayuda, ojala puedan ayudarnos a salvar Elder de Lord Wally"

"Ni lo mencione, señorita Luichel. Ayudamos encantadas…"

"Gracias…"

Los 4 procedieron a salir de la casa de Hoffman con normalidad. Una vez fuera Luichel se despidió y regreso hacia su tienda de accesorios, para abrirla nuevamente y continuar con la rutina diaria que era atender su establecimiento.

"Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?" dijo Hoffman sonriendo

"Si" asintieron Rena y Aisha al unísono

Guiadas por el líder del gremio de comerciantes, el trio comenzó a caminar a través de la ciudad. Ya para estas horas las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco en la plaza, pues la mayor parte de los aventureros ya había partido hacia sus misiones o alguna otra cosa.

Después de un par de minutos de estar caminando por la plaza, el trio llego a donde se encontraba la enorme estatua del gobernante de Elder. La imagen de Lord Wally echa de concreto en el medio de la ciudad y con un tamaño descomunal. Su rostro reflejaba maldad, eso a los ojos de las chicas. Aunque había algo que no podían comprender del todo y era, ¿Qué haría que un hombre construyese un monumento tan grande de sí mismo?

Misterios de la vida.

"¡Ah! ¡Hoffman!"

Una alegre voz exclamo lo anterior, llamando la atención de las chicas. Girándose hacia una multitud, pudieron ver como una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios atravesaba la multitud con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. Brillaba como el mismo sol. Se trataba de Ariel, la representante del "Cobo Service".

"Ariel…" dijo Hoffman mirándole "¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar" respondió Ariel sonriendo "¿Y a usted?"

"Muy bien"

"¿Qué está haciendo recorriendo las plazas de Elder? No se le ve mucho saliendo de paseo…"

"A decir verdad estoy llevando a estas chicas a conocer a Lenphad" dijo Hoffman señalando al dúo de chicas

"¡Ah! Que maleducado de mi parte, me disculpo por eso" dijo Ariel inclinándose hacia las dos chicas, alzando la cabeza y mostrando una brillante sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Mi nombre es Ariel, una de las representantes de "Cobo Service", el servicio de ayuda a los aventureros"

"Yo soy Aisha" dijo la joven maga con normalidad

"Yo soy Rena" dijo la hermosa elfa de cabellos verdes sonriendo

"Un gusto conocerlas, Aisha y Rena"

"El gusto es nuestro…"

"¿Dijiste que ibas a donde Lenphad?" pregunto Ariel mirando al hombre con una sonrisa "¿Puedo acompañarlos? A decir verdad se me acaban de terminar las espadas y me gustaría adquirir algunas, Lenphad es el mejor fabricando espadas en la ciudad después de todo…"

"Claro" asintió Hoffman

"Me alegro"

Uniéndose al pequeño grupo, Ariel junto a las dos chicas y el hombre procedieron a continuar con su camino hacia donde el tal hombre llamado Lenphad. Rena y Aisha recordaban que cuando salieron de la ciudad para ir al "Wally's Memorial Bridge" haber visto una herrería justo antes de salir. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que esa herrería era su destino.

"Ya estamos aquí…" dijo Hoffman llevándose las manos a las caderas "¿Están listas para hacerlo? Lenphad tiene un gran temperamento, podría ser un poco difícil convencerlo…"

"No importa, lo haremos" dijo Aisha con determinación

"Ya veo…"

Rápidamente se dispusieron a entrar, pero justo antes de entrar algo llamo la atención de Rena.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Te lo digo enserio!"

"¡No te creo!"

Un grupo de aventureros recién se adentraba en la ciudad vociferando muchas cosas, posiblemente recién regresaban de haber terminado alguna misión de resguardo o alguna otra cosa. El grupo estaba compuesto por distintos chicos de la misma edad de Aisha, adolescentes apenas, con la juventud de su parte y la determinación.

Aisha ni siquiera cayo en cuenta de la presencia de aquel grupo de aventureras, y aunque Ariel los noto simplemente les ignoro. Normalmente cualquiera les habría ignorado, pues no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

Rena también los ignoro tras unos segundos, como normalmente lo hacía. Sin embargo, gracias a sus largas orejas y su sentido auditivo superior al de un humano, inconscientemente fue capaz de escuchar algo de lo que aquel grupo de aventureros decía:

"¡Ese enano no tenía la menor idea de en donde se metió!"

"¡Jaja! ¡Lose!"

"¡¿Y qué pasa con ese cabello rojo?! ¡Parecía un picante!"

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para hacer que Rena se girase violentamente hacia los aventureros con una expresión sorprendida. ¿De que estaban hablando esos aventureros? ¿De quién estaban hablando? Eso se preguntaba la hermosa elfa.

En la cabeza de Rena la ecuación era más bien simple:

Enano + cabello rojo = Elsword.

¡Estaban hablando de Elsword!

Aisha se giró y mostro una expresión llena de confusión al ver como su compañera se encaminaba hacia el grupo de aventureros mientras su cuerpo emanaba un sutil pero hostil manto de viento.

El grupo de aventureros continuaba caminando con completa normalidad, vociferando y riendo una multitud de cosas que a nadie le importaba. El típico grupo de aventureros que le encantaba presumir sobre todas su aventuras a todos, aunque a nadie le importase.

Los aventureros se detuvieron abruptamente al ver como una hermosa elfa de cabello verde se paraba delante de ellos. La chica mostraba una sonrisa amigable, pero una presión invisible irradiaba de ella e incluso podían sentir algo de viento soplar contra su rostro.

"Disculpeeen~" dijo Rena sonriendo, pero inmediatamente afilando la mirada "¿Ese enano pelirrojo del que hablan? ¿Sera que pueden contarme más sobre el?"

"¿Quién es esta mujer?" pregunto un aventurero confundido

"Ni idea" respondió otro

"Quítate de en medio antes de que tengamos que moverte por la fuerza…" dijo otro aventurero con una expresión seria "Elfa"

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Un poderoso viento soplo con gran poder contra el rostro de los aventureros. Cuando el viento seso, el aventurero de adelante pudo sentir como algo escurría por su mejilla y al tocar dicha área se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando, a través de un pequeño rasguño que había hecho una flecha.

La flecha por supuesto había sido disparada por Rena, quien apuntaba con su arco a los aventureros con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero con su cuerpo cubierto por un hostil e intimidante manto de energía celeste.

"Se me está acabando la paciencia ¿Sabeeeen~?" dijo Rena sonriendo

Los aventureros retrocedieron un paso, aterrados por la expresión y el aura que la chica emanaba. La chica de largas orejas por su lado mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro, pero creando una flecha de energía en su arma. Muchas cosas se decían sobre los elfos y aunque la mayor parte eran solo leyendas o mitos, la parte de que eran seres aterradores y poderosos mágicamente no parecía ser una exageración del todo.

"¡Rena!"

Apresuradamente Aisha se acercó a donde la elfa, mirándole con una expresión llena de confusión.

"¿Qué está pasando, Rena? ¿Por qué estas atacando a estos chicos?" pregunto Aisha curiosa

"Estos chicos vieron a Elsword…" respondió Rena "Y no quieren decirme en donde…"

Solo fueron necesarias esas palabras para que Aisha afilase la mirada. Giro la mirada hacia el aventurero de adelante, posiblemente era el líder del grupo, por lo que decidió ir a interrogarle personalmente.

El aventurero líder simplemente observo con temor para instantes después llevarse una inmensa sorpresa al ver a la joven maga aparecer de golpe delante de sus narices. Si, Aisha había usado [Teleport] para aparecer delante del aventurero. La maga tomo al chico de las prendas y acerco la punta de su báculo al rostro del aventurero, generando un círculo mágico que encendió la punta del báculo en llamas.

"¿Qué sabes de Elsword?" pregunto Aisha con una expresión sumamente seria "Responde o te convertiré en cenizas…"

"¡N-No conozco a ningún Elsword…!" exclamo el aventurero, retrocediendo con gran temor

"No mientas, te escuche" dijo Rena con una expresión seria, sin dejar de apuntarles con su arma "El enano de cabello rojo, ¿Qué sabes de el?"

"¿O-Oh? ¿S-Son compañeras de ese enano de cabello rojo?" dijo otro aventurero, oculto detrás de su líder

En ese instante las miradas de ambas chicas se giraron hacia el aventurero que había hablado. El chico tenía que admitir que la presión y temor que infringían esas dos mujeres era increíblemente sorprendente, jamás había sentido nada igual.

"Habla" dijo Aisha con seriedad

"L-Lo vimos en las afueras del "Wally's Memorial Bridge"" respondió el aventurero con miedo y nervios "Parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien, pues parecía muy apurado. Decidimos seguirlo para ver si podíamos ayudarle, pero…"

"¿Pero?" pregunto Rena

"Él se adentró en el "Shadow Forest""

Al escuchar eso Aisha y Rena simplemente no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que llevarse la mano al rostro y auto-golpeándose por la estupidez de su ex-compañero.

"¡Ese idiota…!" quejo Aisha sudando con nervios, preocupada "¡¿Cómo puede entrar en esa clase de lugar por sí mismo?! ¡¿Es que no piensa?!"

"¿Y qué paso después?" pregunto Rena, pero igualmente preocupada que su compañera de equipo

"Al verlo entrar en el "Shadow Forest" decidimos esperar a que saliese. Muchas cosas se han dicho sobre ese bosque e incluso los mejores grupos de aventureros no se atreven a entrar" respondió el aventurero "Pensamos en ayudarle cuando saliese huyendo asustado, pero jamás salió. Esperamos por varios minutos, pero al ver que no salía simplemente decidimos continuar"

Aisha se acercó a donde el aventurero y le tomo de las prendas. El aventurero bajo la mirada para ver a la pequeña chica, llevándose una inmensa sorpresa al ver la mirada llena de seriedad en la chica. Usando su báculo, con la punta encendida en llamas, la maga pregunto una última cosa:

"¿Hace cuánto fue eso?"

"Ha-Hace una hora, quizás dos…" respondió el aventurero nervioso por la cercanía de las llamas de la maga "¿Por qué?"

Al instante Aisha abrió sus ojos cual platos, inundándose con una enorme cantidad de preocupación y nervios que le hicieron sudar a niveles increíbles. Lentamente giro su cabeza hacia su compañera, quien no estaba mejor que ella. Rena tenía los ojos abiertos cual platos y también sudaba, notablemente preocupada.

Las dos ex-compañeras del espadachín pelirrojo se miraron entre ellas un par de segundos. Desde que se habían separado de Elsword las dos habían estado algo preocupadas, no porque desconfiasen de la fuerza del chico, sino por su actitud temperamental y estupidez nata. Era propenso a lastimarse y a meterse en situaciones complicadas, y ellas lo sabían.

Asintieron al mismo tiempo al pensar exactamente la misma cosa: " _Salvar al idiota_ ".

La joven maga hiso a un lado a los aventureros con el simple hecho de cubrir su cuerpo con un manto de poder mágico color violeta. Los aventureros se sentían insultados por haber sido interrogados de tal forma por dos mujeres, pero no estaban tan locos como para interponerse en el camino de esas dos.

"¡Esperen…!"

Aisha y Rena se detuvieron, girándose hacia atrás para encontrarse con la representante del "Cobo Service, Ariel, quien las miraba con una expresión preocupada mientras presionaba su mano contra su pecho.

"¿A-Acaso dijeron Elsword?" pregunto Ariel algo insegura

"Si, eso dijimos" dijo Aisha

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Rena

"L-Lo sabía. A decir verdad yo conozco a Elsword, lo conocí hace unos días, justo antes de que dejase la ciudad…" explico Ariel bajando la mirada "Como representante del "Cobo Service", no puedo dejar pasar una situación en la que un aventurero se encuentre en problemas. Quizás no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarlas, pero al menos me gustaría darles esto…"

Ariel extendió sus manos hacia las dos chicas, entregándoles algo. Aisha y Rena estaban algo apresuradas, pero por la expresión de Ariel y sabiendo que podría ser peligroso, cualquiera ayuda era más que recibida. Se encaminaron hacia la rubia, mirando lo que ella les entregaba.

En las manos de la rubia se encontraban dos botellas pequeñas cuyo contenido era de un color azul brillante. Para ellas dos no parecía ser otra cosa más que una botella con agua, sin embargo sabían que no era solo eso. Teniendo una mejor visión para estas cosas que el espadachín pelirrojo, las dos fueron capaces de ver como la botella emanaba energía de ella.

"Esto es…" dijo Aisha tomando la botella con sorpresa

"Es un [Mana Elixir]" dijo Ariel sonriendo "Fue hecha a base de [Alquimia], si la toman les restaurara todo su mana. Es bastante cara y normalmente solo es usada por aventureros de alto nivel…"

"Pero, no tenemos dinero pagarlas…" dijo Rena insegura

"No tienen que pagarlas"

"¿Eh?" Aisha y Rena le miraron con sorpresa "¿Por qué?"

La representante del "Cobo Service" les miro unos segundos, bajando la mirada mientras juntaba sus manos.

"Soy la representante del "Cobo Service", el servicio de ayuda a los aventureros. Hace unos días, si tan solo hubiese advertido a Elsword de lo peligroso que era el "Shadow Forest", quizás esto no habría sucedido. Sé que no es mi culpa, pero…quizás solamente estoy tratando de quedar bien conmigo misma. Pero…" Ariel alzo la mirada, mostrando una sonrisa "Por favor, úsenlas y salven a Elsword"

La joven maga y la elfa de ojos ambas se miraron entre ellas antes de sonreír y asentir al mismo tiempo. Guardaron los [Mana Elixir] en un bolsillo y alzaron en pulgar en dirección a la mujer rubia.

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamo Aisha inflando su pecho "¡Soy una maga prodigio después de todo!"

"Traeremos de vuelta a Elsword" dijo Rena sonriendo "Es nuestro compañero…"

"Chicas…" dijo Ariel sonriendo "Muchas gracias…"

Tras decir lo anterior ambas chicas se dispusieron a salir de la ciudad lo más pronto posible para ir en rescate de aquel estúpido pelirrojo que se había adentrado en el "Shadow Forest" por sí mismo. Y aunque los presentes sabían que tenían prisa, no imaginaron la forma en la que ellas se fueron.

Aisha se montó encima de su báculo y usándolo como si fuese alguna especie de escoba mágica, salió disparada con la velocidad de una flecha, no, era muchísimo más rápida que una flecha. Su simple despegue ocasiono una fuerte onda de expansión, acompañada por un poderoso viento que alzo una cortina de humo.

Rena tomo una pose que indicaba que comenzaría a correr. Sin embargo y para la sorpresa de muchos, su cuerpo fue cubierto por un manto de viento celeste y poder mágico, reuniéndose más que nada en sus dos piernas. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr, igualando la velocidad de su compañera en un instante y produciendo una poderosa onda de expansión, cuarteando el suelo que anteriormente pisaba y dejando un rastro de polvo detrás suyo.

La representante del "Cobo Service, Ariel, simplemente observo como en cuestión de segundos ambas chicas desaparecían en la distancia dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de ella. Su cabello completamente despeinado por el viento que ambas había producido al salir de la ciudad a toda potencia e incluso le habían volado su gorro de la cabeza.

* * *

Shadow Forest.

El bosque que recientemente se había vuelto tan aterrador se encontraba en oscuridad total. Algunas plantas de color violeta y algunos otros colores oscuros iluminaban un poco el ambiente, aunque solo lo hacían lucir más aterrador. El suelo cubierto por una espesa niebla que no dejaba ver el suelo por completo.

De la nada la oscuridad fue iluminada por una inmensa luz color escarlata. No había aparecido de la nada, se trataba de una ardiente bolas de llamas de gran tamaño que había sido conjurada por un mago de cuerpo no etéreo que sujetaba un báculo de madera.

Apuntando su arma hacia adelante, el mago hiso que la inmensa y ardiente bolas de llamas escarlatas se apresurasen con gran velocidad hacia alguna parte. La inmensa bola de fuego recorrió el bosque, iluminando una gran cantidad de zonas con su luz. La luz del fuego dejo ver entre las tinieblas una inmensa cantidad de magos idénticos al anterior, con sus cuerpos cubiertos de un manto de energía oscura.

La luz también dejo ver algunas hadas corrompidas en el bosque. Algunas de tamaño pequeño y otro que tenía el tamaño digno de un coloso, de muchos metros de alto. Y al parecer, todos mantenían la mirada fija en un solo lugar.

La bola de fuego se apresuró con gran poder, incrementando el calor de sus llamas. Todo se ilumino justo antes de impactar y de repente…

¡SLASH!

Un fino corte partió la inmensa bola de llamas por la mitad, generando que la bola de fuego se separara en dos partes que salieron en direcciones opuestas, impactando con gran poder contra un par de árboles que había cerca.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!

La explosión genero un poco de viento, una cortina de humo y un gran destello. El destello de la explosión dejo ver al responsable de cortar la bola de fuego, que no había sido otro más que un pequeño niño de cabello rojo que.

Era Elsword.

El joven espadachín se encontraba parado encarando a una inmensa horda de enemigos entre las tinieblas. Sus ropas se encontraban rasgadas y algo chamuscadas, quizás como consecuencia de los ataques a base de fuego de los cientos de magos que había por aquí. Había algunos rasguños en brazos, piernas y rostro, los cuales sangraban. Parecía que su brazo izquierdo estaba lastimado, pero su otro brazo sujetaba firmemente su inmensa espada.

"Haa~ Haa~ Haa~"

El chico jadeaba pesadamente mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, aunque estos no tuviesen los mismos planes y tratasen de cerrarse en contra de su voluntad. Sus piernas temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo. Estaba extremadamente cansado y no podía ocultarlo.

" _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo peleando?_ " pensó Elsword mientras jadeaba " _¿Una hora, quizás?_ "

Miro hacia adelante, notando a duras penas como la horda de pequeños espíritus corrompidos comenzaban a rodearle nuevamente, en la oscuridad los magos comenzaban a crear inmensas bolas de fuego y el enorme espíritu corrompido ya se estaba poniendo en marcha hacia él. Aunque él no estaba muy seguro, ya que su visión se encontraba bastante borrosa, apenas y podía distinguir lo que tenía delante suyo y la bola de fuego anterior la había logrado cortar gracias a sus instintos y un poco de suerte.

" _He perdido demasiada sangre…_ " pensó Elsword mirando su propio estado " _A este paso me desmayare en poco tiempo. Ganar ya no es una opción, debo usar la poca fuerza que me queda para escapar de este lugar. Sin embargo…_ "

Concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas, el joven logro ganar algo de visibilidad y vio a través de todos sus enemigos, plasmando la mirada fijamente en aquel muro de ramas que le había impedido salir cuando intentó escapar por primera vez.

" _La única opción es a travesarlo…_ " pensó el espadachín pelirrojo asintiendo para sí mismo. Usando su mano libre para alzar un par de cabellos que caían sobre su rostro " _¿Pero, como?_ "

Mientras el joven espadachín reflexionaba sobre como escapar de este lugar, un sonido justo en sus espaldas le hiso mirar por encima de su hombro, abriendo sus ojos cual platos por la sorpresa. Justo detrás de él y moviendo un par de árboles con facilidad, otro enorme espíritu corrompido había aparecido, mirándole fijamente.

El enorme espíritu corrompido no se hiso esperar y sin dudar un solo instante uso su inmenso brazo para atacar al pequeño pelirrojo quien simplemente observo el ataque aproximarse velozmente hacia él.

¡PUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!

El impacto del ataque fue poderoso, cuarteando el suelo, alzando un par de escombros y una cortina de humo. El inmenso espíritu corrompido se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, pero no podía ver debido al humo.

Tomando por sorpresa a absolutamente todos los magos y espíritus corrompidos, Elsword salió de la nube de humo corriendo con una inmensa velocidad, disipando el humo debido al impulso de su veloz carrera, avanzando un gran par de metros en cuestión de segundos.

" _¡No hay de otra que atacar de frente!_ " pensó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa falsa adornando su rostro

Su carrera era veloz, esquivaba con facilidad a los pequeños espíritus corrompidos que trataban de cerrarle el camino para evitar que escapase. Pero, por supuesto no sería tan sencillo. Los magos a los alrededores fueron tomados por sorpresa, pero tras recuperarse de la impresión comenzaron un ataque sin cuartel en contra de aquel niño de cabello rojo que corría con su vida en juego a través de un campo lleno de enemigos.

Una oleada enorme de bolas de fuego se aproximó con velocidad hacia la pequeña silueta del joven espadachín, quien continuaba esquivando enemigos con agilidad. El inmenso espíritu corrompido respondió a los movimientos del pelirrojo y se colocó delante del muro de ramas que cubrían la salida del bosque, buscando impedir la huida del chico.

Al ver su ruta de escape bloqueada, Elsword no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua y se detuvo un segundo, pensando en que debía hacer ahora. Ese instante, ese pequeño momento que había usado para pensar le había puesto en una situación peligrosa.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba completamente rodeado de espíritus corrompidos que preparaban sus poderos brazos y puños para atacarle sin piedad. Una horda de bolas de fuego ya se encontraban justo encima suyo, no había forma de esquivarlas con tantos obstáculos a los alrededores, le golpearían por seguro.

Casi en cámara lenta, todos los ataques se aproximaban hacia el pequeño pelirrojo. Elsword simplemente continuaba corriendo, mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla y en sus labios se dibujaba una falsa sonrisa. Deslizo su mano hacia su espalda, donde se encontraba su fiel espada, tomándola y mirando hacia adelante con determinación.

Al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y un manto de energía escarlata le cubrió. Ya a escasos segundos de ser abatido por una oleada de ataques, el joven pelirrojo no pudo evitar recordar aquellos días en los que entraba junto a su hermana mayor.

La voz de su hermana sonaba como una melodía en su cabeza: " _Escucha, Elsword. Lo que voy a enseñarte es un conjunto de ataques que padre me enseño a mí. No te diré que es fácil, porque no lo es, pero si logras hacerlo, abras dominado uno de los más complicados movimientos de espada. Tienes que asegurarte de que la espada siempre este en movimiento, esto evitara posibles ataques y doblegara la defensa del enemigo, al final tienes que asegurarte de dar un buen golpe. ¿Qué cómo se llama? Pues…_ "

Su cuerpo se encendió en una luz escarlata al mismo tiempo que un manto de energía escarlata cubría su cuerpo, hostil y temerario, justo como su dueño. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. Incluso la misma espada fue cubierta por aura. Tomo su arma y apretando los dientes para intentar olvidar el dolor de su cuerpo, exclamo con fuerza:

"¡[Unlimited Blade]!"

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

Todas las bolas de fuego habían sido cortadas en un instante, al igual que los brazos de los espíritus corrompidos que habían buscado atacar al pelirrojo. Elsword mantenía la mirada fija en la salida y apretando la empuñadura de su espada, continúo con su ataque.

Una increíble ráfaga de espadazos en todas las direcciones fue lanzada por parte de Elsword. Cualquier enemigo que se pusiese en su camino era cortado sin problema al igual que las bolas de fuego que buscaban impactarle, incluso las ramas que salían del suelo eran cortadas sin problema.

¡Era como un tornado de cuchillas! ¡Cortaba absolutamente todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino!

Avanzaba velozmente mientras continuaba con su veloz y poderosa ráfaga de espadazos. Era increíble la cantidad de ataques que lanzaba por segundo, el ojo de una persona normal no sería capaz de seguir sus movimientos o siquiera intentar contar la cantidad de ataques que el joven espadachín lograba.

En cuestión de segundos el pelirrojo había logrado a travesar la enorme horda de espíritus corrompidos que había intentado obstaculizar su camino. Los magos a los alrededores parecían sorprendidos y parecía que se tomarían su tiempo antes de su siguiente ataque, dejándolo solo un oponente…el inmenso espíritu corrompido.

Tras haber atravesado el ejército de pequeños espíritus corrompidos, Elsword termino justo delante del enorme espíritu corrompido. El cuerpo del chico aún continuaba cubierto de energía, pero a diferencia del inicio de su ataque, la energía se había reducido notablemente. Parecía como si se le estuviese acabando.

El enorme espíritu corrompido rápidamente ataco al pelirrojo con su inmenso brazo, buscando impactarle con su enorme puño para terminarle de una vez por todas. El joven pelirrojo observo el puño aproximarse con velocidad.

Nuevamente la voz de su hermana sonó en su cabeza: " _Al final tienes que asegurarte de dar un buen golpe._ "

Quería seguir las enseñanzas de su hermana mayor, al pie de la letra, como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, sus brazos estaban cansados, lastimados y temblando, no tenía la fuerza para realizar un último ataque con la espada. El ataque del espíritu corrompido ya estaba muy cerca como para esquivarlo. Estando en esa situación, solamente pudo pensar en una solución.

Apretó con fuerza los puños y los dientes, cerrando los ojos y tomando una gran cantidad de aire. Un instante antes de que el ataque le impactase, el joven espadachín abrió la boca, dejando escapar un poderoso grito:

"¡Aaaahhhhh!"

En ese instante la energía en su cuerpo exploto, literalmente. Su cuerpo fue rodeado por una poderosa oleada de energía que actuó como golpe final de su ataque, simulando una explosión y repeliendo por completo el ataque del enemigo, destruyendo una gran parte del brazo del espíritu corrompido.

El espíritu corrompido comenzó a caer de espaldas al haber perdido una de sus extremidades. Al caer alzo una gran cortina de humo. Parecía haber sido derrotado. Elsword al ver eso suspiro de alivio de haberse librado de su más grande problema. Miro hacia adelante y pudo ver la salida del bosque, por lo que decidió salir de una buena vez.

Pero, no fue como espero. Como consecuencia de toda la energía y esfuerzo que había usado en su ataque anterior, esta vez su cuerpo se había quedado completamente entumecido, quedándose parado, temblando y sin poder moverse. Comenzó a sudar nervioso y con mucho esfuerzo logro mirar por encima de su hombro, reflejando en su pupila un destello escarlata.

Una bola de fuego se aproximaba a donde se encontraba y con su cuerpo en tal estado, esquivarla era literalmente imposible. Sin moverse, recibió el ataque de lleno.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!

Hubo una gran explosión que creo una nube de humo. El cuerpo de Elsword salió disparado fuera de la nube de humo, emanando vapor y rodando varios metros por el suelo antes de detenerse. Tras detenerse el joven espadachín abrió los ojos como pudo, notando como los otros magos comenzaban a crear bolas de fuego para después lanzárselas.

Su espalda se encontraba ya muy lastimada, la ropa quemada y su piel quemada también. Por costumbre había sujetado su espada con fuerza, por lo tanto no la había soltado ni siquiera al ser impactado por la bola de fuego. Usando su arma como soporte, el joven pelirrojo se puso de pie tras varios segundos.

"Parece que estoy en graves problemas…" dijo Elsword sonriendo falsamente, mientras algo de sangre fresca comenzaba a escurrir por su frente

El joven espadachín de cabello rojo miro hacia adelante y pudo percatarse de que se encontraba delante de aquella pared de ramas que obstruía la salida. Quizás como consecuencia de la explosión anterior había salido disparado hasta aquí.

Miro por encima de su hombro y pudo ver como los magos estaban a punto de atacarle, los espíritus corrompidos ya habían re-establecido sus números y un par de enormes espíritus corrompidos les seguían. En definitiva no ganaría esta pelea, sin importar cuanto lo intentase.

Enfoco su mirada en la pared de ramas. Honestamente no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para cortarla, por no hablar de que uno de sus brazos parecía estar roto, la pérdida de sangre había comenzado a marearle y no pasaría mucho antes de que se desmayase. Y aun así, alzo su espada con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma, este brazo estaba lastimado, pero aún tenía la fuerza para blandir su espada. En ese momento ni siquiera se puso a pensar que los enemigos a sus espaldas ya estaban por acabarle y simplemente corto la pared de ramas con su arma.

¡SLASH!

Un poderoso y fino corte a travesó las ramas que obstruían la salida. Sorprendentemente su ataque había cortado bastante profundo y logro abrir un pequeño espacio por el cual una persona pequeña podría salir. Lo odiaba realmente, pero se había salvado debido a su tamaño.

Rápidamente a travesó la pared de ramas por el pequeño espacio. Tras a travesar la pared de ramas, pudo ver como esta se rearmo y a continuación escucho un par de explosiones del otro lado. Se había salvado por un pelo.

" _Por poco…_ " pensó Elsword soltando un suspiro

Al verse a salvo comenzó a caminar, pero la adrenalina de la pelea ya había desaparecido y el dolor de todas sus heridas se hiso presente, abrumándole por completo y forzándole a caminar usando su espada como apoyo. Su visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa y sentía como su consciencia se perdía a cada segundo.

Solo fue capaz de avanzar un par de pasos antes de caer al suelo de frente, con una mirada vacía. Parecía estar a punto de perder el conocimiento. Inconscientemente mantuvo su arma en su mano, por costumbre. Intento levantarse pero era inútil, su cuerpo no respondía.

" _Así que hasta aquí llegue, eh…_ " pensó Elsword mientras lentamente comenzaba a perder la consciencia

Una última vez, Elsword miro hacia adelante. A tan solo un par de metros podía ver un destello de luz, posiblemente la salida de este aterrador bosque. Sin embargo, aunque la salida se encontraba tan cerca, no tenía la fuerza para caminar hacia ella.

" _Supongo que este es el final…_ " pensó Elsword mientras el brillo en su mirar desaparecía

El joven cerro los ojos esperando el final. Pero, justo un instante después de darse por vencido…

 _"Elsword…"_

Una hermosa voz resonó en sus oídos. No cualquier voz, la voz de su hermana mayor.

Sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, abrió los ojos y miro hacia adelante. Justo ahí, a tan solo un par de pasos de él se encontraba la figura de su hermana, dándole la espalda. Aquella inmensa espalda que el con ansias buscaba alcanzar. Aquella persona con la que el tanto ansiaba pelear a su lado.

"He-Hermana mayor…" dijo Elsword "¿Qué estas…?"

 _"¿Ya vas a rendirte, Elsword?"_

"N-No…"

 _"¿Y entonces que estás haciendo en el suelo? ¡Levántate…!"_

Aunque su hermana le decía eso, el simplemente no podía hacerle caso, su cuerpo estaba súper cansado y lastimado, no podría moverlo ni de milagro. Al ver que ni siquiera podía hacer lo que la persona más importante de su vida decía, no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo resignándose.

De repente sintió una suave sensación acariciándole la cabeza, generando que alzase la mirada nuevamente. Ahí se encontraba su hermana mayor de cuclillas delante de él, acariciándole la cabeza mientras mostraba una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

 _"No importa cuántas veces te caigas, tienes que levantarte. Hazlo sin importar cuantas veces debas hacerlo, debes continuar levantándote…"_ dijo su hermana sonriendo ampliamente _"Yo me adelantare. Te estaré esperando…"_

En ese instante la figura de su hermana comenzó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer por completo. Por supuesto había sido una alucinación causada por la pérdida de sangre, pero era más que suficiente para reestablecer la determinación del pelirrojo.

Temblorosamente comenzó a mover sus brazos, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Usando su brazo roto y su espada para ponerse de pie, temblando mientras las heridas en su cuerpo casi le desmayaban del dolor.

" _¡Es cierto…!_ " pensó Elsword poniéndose de pie " _¡No puedo caer aun…!_ "

Usando su arma como apoyo finalmente logro ponerse de pie. Miro hacia adelante determinado, la salida del bosque se encontraba a tan solo un par de metros, no se rendiría ahora. Lentamente comenzó a caminar, usando su espada como una especie de bastón para mantener el equilibrio y no caer nuevamente.

"¡Yo…!" exclamo Elsword "¡No voy a morir aquí!"

En ese instante un fuerte destello blanco le segó por un par de segundos. Cuando gano nuevamente visibilidad se vio a sí mismo a las afueras del "Shadow Forest", al parecer ya había regresado a las afueras del "Wally's Memorial Bridge", recordaba haber visto este lugar antes de adentrarse en aquel oscuro bosque.

Miro hacia el cielo, notando el aliviador color azul del cielo, las blancas nubes, el cantar de los pájaros, el sonido de los lagos fluyendo a los alrededores. Parecía estar a salvo ahora.

Dibujo una sonrisa aliviada en su rostro al verse a salvo de aquel aterrador bosque y entonces finalmente cedió. Su cuerpo se sintió inmensamente pesado y simplemente cayó al suelo sin poder hacer nada, esta vez sin importar que pasara no lograría moverse. Aunque el al parecer era consciente de ello y simplemente admiro el cielo con una expresión seria.

"Maldición…" dijo Elsword dejando escapar un suspiro "Aunque lo intente tanto…"

A decir verdad su visión ya no le permitía ver casi nada, estaba tan borrosa que apenas y podía distinguir las nubes en el cielo. Ya técnicamente hablando estaba desmayado, pero no del todo pues aun podía ver el cielo. Sintió una brisa azotar y vio algo de polvo volar por encima de él y al instante un par de mechones de color verde y violeta acapararon su visión.

"¡Elsword!"

Dos voces distintas dijeron su nombre y aunque ya no podía distinguir nada, por los colores de sus cabellos, ojos y aquellas distintivas voces, suponía de quienes se trataba. Y si, se trataba de Aisha y Rena, quienes milagrosamente habían llegado a donde el pelirrojo.

"Aisha…Rena…" dijo Elsword ya sin aliento

"¡No hables…!" dijo Aisha mirando el estado del cuerpo del chico "¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Ha perdido demasiada sangre!"

"¡Mira su cuerpo! ¡Está lleno de heridas y quemaduras!" decía Rena con una expresión aterrada y sumida en preocupación

Mientras las dos chicas observaban con inmensa preocupación el estado de su ex-compañero, el pelirrojo simplemente no pudo evitar dibujar una suave sonrisa en sus labios al ver a sus dos ex-compañeras. Una sensación extraña le invadió e inconscientemente trato de alzar su mano hacia ellas.

"Yo…" dijo Elsword tratando de alcanzarles con su mano "Lo sí…"

Antes de poder terminar su frase finalmente perdió el conocimiento y su mano cayo sin fuerza, siendo atrapada por las manos de la joven maga.

"Elsword…" dijo Aisha mirándole "¡Elsword! ¡No te atrevas a morir, idiota!"

"Hay que comenzar a sanarlo de inmediato. Parece haber perdido el conocimiento, es débil…pero puedo oír su respiración" dijo Rena tomando la otra mano del chico "Si queremos salvarlo, debemos sanarlo ahora mismo. No hay tiempo para regresar a la ciudad…"

La maga prodigio proveniente del sur de Lurensia asintió rápidamente a las palabras de su compañera y tomando entre sus manos la mano del joven espadachín, la apretó mientras su cuerpo y el de su compañera se cubrían por un manto de poder mágico color celeste.

"[Healing]" dijeron ambas al unísono

Rápidamente el aura color celeste comenzó a inundar el cuerpo inmóvil del pelirrojo. En consecuencia a haber sido cubierto por la energía curativa, las heridas del chico comenzaron a sanar lentamente mientras algo de vapor salía de ellas.

Ambas chicas se aferraron a las manos del chico mientras cerraban los ojos, concentrándose lo más que podían en su hechizo para lograr sanar las heridas que el joven espadachín tenia, pero la cosa parecía ser mucho más seria de lo que ellas habían pensado.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos de sanación, la energía que cubría al pelirrojo y a las dos chicas se había reducido notablemente al punto de que estaba a punto de terminarse y aun el pelirrojo se encontraba desmayado y con heridas muy graves.

Las dos chicas habían comenzado a sudar en grandes cantidades y sus cuerpos a temblar, como consecuencia de haber vaciado su poder mágico a niveles tan altos. Continuaron tanto como pudieron y de repente la energía desapareció de golpe. Se les había acabado el mana por completo. Ambas dejaron caer los brazos y sintieron como sus cuerpos comenzaban a volverse pesados e incluso sintieron sus parpados pesados, por poco habían perdido la consciencia a consecuencia de haber usado todo su poder mágico.

"S-Se me acabo el mana…" dijo Rena jadeando

"A- A mi igual…" dijo Aisha en el mismo estado que su compañera "Pero, las heridas aún están…"

"A-Aun son demasiado graves, no aguantara el camino hasta la ciudad…"

"Tsk…" Aisha rechino los dientes

Mientras la joven maga reflexionaba que hacer recordó algo que le hiso abrir los ojos con sorpresa. La elfa de ojos color ámbar noto la expresión de su compañera y le miro curiosa, notando como la peli-morada metía su mano en el bolsillo y sacaba una botella cuyo contenido era de color azul.

"El [Mana Elixir]" dijo Aisha sonriendo "Bendita seas, señorita Ariel…"

"Es cierto" dijo Rena sacando su propia botella "Pero, si lo usamos y no logramos curar sus heridas…"

"Sera el fin…"

La elfa bajo la mirada con nervios, ya se habían acabado todo el poder mágico hace unos segundos y si usaban el [Mana Elixir] y aun así no lograban curar sus heridas, sería el final para el joven espadachín.

GLUP GLUP GLUP

Sorprendiendo a Rena, Aisha bebió la botella de una sola vez. La joven maga tan pronto termino el contenido de la botella, sintió un poderoso latido de su corazón y sintió como una intensa e inmensa cantidad de mana abrumaba su cuerpo. Al instante su cuerpo fue cubierto por un grueso manto de energía y asintiendo para sí misma nuevamente tomo la mano del pelirrojo y reanudo la curación.

"Puede que sea el fin si fallamos, pero…" dijo Aisha sonriendo "¡No voy a fallar…! ¡[Healing]!"

Rena observo eso con una expresión llena de sorpresa y después no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Podía decir lo contrario sin importar cuanto le preguntasen, pero era notable que la maga se preocupaba por el pelirrojo. La elfa de cabellos verdes bebió el [Mana Elixir], sintiendo como su mana se recuperaba en un instante y después tomo la otra mano del espadachín.

"Realmente te preocupa Elsword…" dijo Rena sonriendo suavemente "[Healing]"

Uniéndose a su compañera de equipo, la elfa también comenzó a curar al joven pelirrojo. Los cuerpos de los tres estaban en vueltos en un manto de energía color celeste y las heridas del cuerpo del chico comenzaban a sanar nuevamente.

Las dos estaban apretando las manos del chico y tenían los ojos cerrados, con la mirada baja y juntando sus manos contra su frente. Estaban rezándole a quien fuese que por favor funcionase y se concentraban tanto como podían.

Gracias a su inmensa preocupación y concentración, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que mientras curaban al chico, la gema color oro incrustada en sus anillos había comenzado a brillar, incluida la del anillo del pelirrojo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue el techo de una casa que desconocía. Su cuerpo pesaba y lo sentía casado. Estaba recostado en una cama y cubierto por una manta, aunque no tenía idea de por qué. Tomo asiento como pudo y usando su mano izquierda retiro la manta de su cuerpo.

Estaba vistiendo unos shorts de color beige y una camisa blanca, ambas prendas al parecer hechas a mano. Sus piernas y sus brazos enteros se encontraban llenos de vendas. Levanto su camiseta y noto que también estaba vendado en todo el torso. Su cuello también tenía vendas e incluso su frente.

Y claro se trataba de Elsword. El joven espadachín estaba bastante confundido. Recordaba haber salido del "Shadow Forest", pero después de eso todo estaba borroso, no tenía idea de cómo había logrado llegar aquí y en donde estaba. Recordaba haber tenido una gran cantidad de heridas y haber recibido de lleno un ataque en su espalda, pero no sentía ninguna clase de dolor.

"¿En dónde estoy?" dijo Elsword mirando su entorno

El chico se encontraba en lo que el reconoció como una habitación de alguna casa. Había algunos muebles de madera, algunos libreros y un ropero en donde no había ropa. Posiblemente una habitación libre. Aunque la habitación era bastante grande, un poco más que la de su casa.

Mientras miraba la habitación sintió algo apretando su mano derecha y cuando bajo la mirada para ver al lado de su cama, se llevó una sorpresa. Sobre dos sillas distintas, Rena y Aisha se encontraban sentadas, obviamente no estaban despiertas y tenían la cabeza recargada sobre el colchón, pero ambas sujetaban la mano del chico.

En ese instante el chico recordó lo que había sucedido tras salir del "Shadow Forest". Justo antes de desmayarse, recordó haber visto a sus dos ex-compañeras y recordó haber visto como estas desesperadamente comenzaban a sanarle. Ellas dos le habían salvado la vida.

Inconscientemente dibujo una sonrisa suave en sus labios. Se dispuso a despertarlas, pero justo antes de poder hacerlo la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y el chico detuvo su acción, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta para ver de qué o quién se trataba.

Sorprendentemente quien entro en casa no fue otra más que Ariel, la representante del "Cobo Service". Ella aún se encontraba vistiendo su uniforme de trabajo, y podía verse algo sorprendida.

"Elsword…" dijo Ariel llevándose la mano al pecho y soltando un suspiro de alivio "Me alegro de ver que estas bien"

"Señorita Ariel…" dijo Elsword sorprendido "¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Más importante, ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estamos en mi casa"

"¿Su casa?"

Elsword estaba sorprendido por haber aparecido repentinamente en la casa de la mujer. Pudo ver como Ariel se encaminaba hacia la cama del chico, pero no tomo asiento ni mucho menos. El pelirrojo le miro con algo de confusión, debido a la expresión mortificada que la rubia presentaba.

"Lo siento" dijo Ariel haciendo una reverencia "Esto es culpa mía. Si te hubiese advertido de los peligros del exterior, esto no habría sucedido. Me siento profundamente arrepentida…"

"¿E-Eh? ¿D-De que habla, señorita Ariel? Esto no es su culpa…" negó Elsword con la mano y una sonrisa "Fue culpa mía por haber entrado en ese lugar sin saber nada. No tiene por qué culparse…"

"Aun así…"

"Le estoy muy agradecido por haberme dejado descansar en su casa. Por cierto, ¿Cuánto ha pasado?"

"¿Desde qué te trajeron? 3 días…"

"¡¿3 días…?!" dijo Elsword hartamente sorprendido "¿E-Es enserio?"

"Si, tus heridas eran bastante graves, por no hablar de tus quemaduras. Tuvimos que darte tratamiento durante 2 días enteros para poder curar todas tus quemaduras…" dijo Ariel sonriendo mientras miraba hacia las dos chicas dormidas al costado de la cama "Pero, si no hubiese sido por ellas dos quizás no lo habrías logrado. Ellas lograron sanar la mayor parte de tus heridas por si mismas antes de traerte a la ciudad, si no lo hubiesen hecho posiblemente hubieses muerto…"

"Ya veo…" dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia las dos, sonriendo

"La cena estará lista en unos minutos, despierta a tus amiga…" dijo Ariel sonriendo

"Si…"

La representante del "Cobo Service" se despidió con una sonrisa y dejo la habitación en silencio. Elsword suspiro un poco y mientras sonreía miro hacia las dos chicas dormidas al lado de su cama. Estiro su mano libre hasta ellas y comenzó a moverlas.

"Aisha, Rena, despierten…" dijo Elsword

"¿Mmm?" Aisha se movió un poco

"¿Ehh~?" dijo Rena abriendo los ojos, aunque aún un poco dormida

Finalmente las dos abrieron los ojos, mirando hacia todos lados por unos segundos antes de bostezar por última vez, tallar sus ojos con las manos y después mirar hacia adelante, encontrándose con el espadachín pelirrojo mirándoles.

Tardaron un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hicieron abrieron los ojos cual platos de la sorpresa. Elsword sonrió con diversión al ver su expresión. Las dos bajaron un poco la mirada, impidiéndole al chico ver sus ojos debido a un par de mechones que cubrían sus ojos. Sin embargo, unos segundos después Aisha actuó.

¡ZAS!

Un poderoso golpe impacto contra la frente del pelirrojo, propinado por supuesto por Aisha. Elsword se mostró confundido y antes de poder reaccionar sintió como la maga le tomaba por el cuello de su camisa y comenzaba a zangolotearle con fuerza.

"¡¿Qué eres imbécil, eh?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió entrar en ese lugar completamente solo?! ¡¿Es que esa cabeza que tienes sobre los hombros esta vacía?! ¡¿Es solo de adorno?!" exclamaba Aisha con enojo mientras continuaba zangoloteando al pelirrojo "¡¿Es que tienes aire dentro de la cabeza?! ¡¿Eres idiota por naturaleza acaso?! ¡Lo que te falta de altura lo tienes de estupidez! ¡Ni siquiera sabes usar magia! ¡Tú forma de usar magia es tonta, bruta, poco ortodoxa, explosiva…! ¡Ni siquiera conoces hechizos de sanación! ¡Y aun así fuiste a ese lugar solo! ¡¿Cómo crees que me sentí?! ¡No tienes idea de cuan preoc…!"

La maga se detuvo antes de terminar su "regaño" sobre el pelirrojo y dejo de zangolotearlo, al parecer se había cansado bastante y había comenzado a jadear un poco mientras miraba hacia abajo. Elsword por otro lado simplemente tenía los ojos como remolino debido a los bruscos movimientos, aunque tras recuperarse no parecía contento, ya que tenía una vena saltada en su frente.

"Eso dolió, enana…" quejo Elsword

"¡Cállate!" dijo Aisha alzando la mirada, mostrando al pelirrojo como casi parecía estar a punto de llorar "¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más! ¡Enano idiota!"

"¡Tu…!"

"Pe-Perdónala, Elsword" dijo Rena mostrando una sonrisa, mientras limpiaba un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado "Es solo que nos tenías muy preocupadas"

"¿Hah? ¿Preocupadas?" dijo Elsword mirando a la maga que tenía sobre el "¿Es eso así?"

Aisha simplemente hiso un " _¡Hmph!_ " mientras bajaba de encima del pelirrojo y tomaba asiento en la silla al lado de la cama, cruzándose de piernas y brazos mientras desviaba la mirada con las mejillas infladas y ruborizadas. Rena al ver eso soltó un par de risitas, aunque el pelirrojo no entendía si eso era un sí o un no.

"D-De cualquier forma, tienes que prometer que nunca volverás a hacer algo como eso…" dijo Aisha mirándole "¡Promételo!"

"Si, si" dijo Elsword sobándose el oído por los gritos "Lo prometo"

"Y-Ya lo prometiste, idiota. Tienes que cumplirlo…"

"Si…"

"¿Y cómo te sientes, Elsword?" pregunto Rena sonriendo "¿Tu cuerpo se encuentra bien?"

"Si" asintió Elsword mirando sus manos y apretando los puños "No parece haber ningún problema. Recuerdo haber sufrido muchas heridas en aquel sitio, supongo que ustedes me curaron. Por lo tanto, les agradezco…"

"Por nada, lo hicimos encantadas"

"Aunque hay algo que me incomoda"

"¿Qué es?"

"Mi ropa" dijo Elsword mirando a las dos chicas "Y las vendas. Sé que ustedes me curaron las heridas y les agradezco, pero… ¿Quién me cambio de ropa y me puso las vendas?"

Las dos chicas simplemente se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos mientras el pelirrojo les miraba en espera de una respuesta. Tras un par de segundos en silencio sus dos compañeras finalmente decidieron responder.

"¡Hmph!" Aisha desvió la mirada mientras se ruborizaba un poco

"¡No tienes que preocuparte!" dijo Rena sonriendo mientras alzaba un dedo "Nadie además de nosotras vio nada…"

En ese momento el rostro del chico se volvió color azul y simplemente negó con la cabeza. Por el bien de su salud mental decidió no seguir indagando más en ese asunto y lo dejo pasar sin prestarle mucha atención.

"Dejando eso aun lado. La señorita Ariel dijo que la cena ya estaba lista…" dijo Elsword

"Ya veo" dijo Aisha poniéndose de pie

"La señorita Ariel nos ha estado ayudando mucho" dijo Rena sonriendo "Tendremos que pagárselo alguna vez…"

"Si…"

Ambas chicas se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, pero justo antes de salir pudieron escuchar un sonido de golpe.

¡ZAS!

El sonido les hiso voltearse. Al girarse pudieron ver como el pelirrojo tenia puesta una rodilla en el suelo y usaba sus manos para evitar caer por completo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y comenzaba a sudar.

"Pa-Parece que aún estoy algo débil…" dijo Elsword mostrando una falsa sonrisa

Elsword miraba como las gotas de sudor caían sobre el suelo de madera de la casa. Aunque ya no sentía dolor por las heridas, su cuerpo no parecía estar aun en buenas condiciones y no tenía la fuerza para caminar por sí mismo. Se rio un poco de su propio estado. Entonces pudo sentir como sus dos amigas le tomaban de los brazos, ayudándole apoyándose en ellas y poniéndole de pie.

El joven espadachín miro a sus dos compañeras, Rena le mostro una cálida sonrisa, aunque Aisha mantenía las mejillas infladas y la mirada desviada. El chico sonrió suavemente y acepto la ayuda. Ahora con la ayuda de sus compañeras, salieron de la habitación para ir a la sala de la casa.

Pudieron ver una sala bastante común y corriente. En la cocina se encontraba una mesa rectangular con 5 sillas alrededor. Había ya algunos platos sobre la mesa y algo de comida servida. Ariel se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas y al ver a los tres se puso de pie rápidamente.

"¿E-Estas bien?" pregunto Ariel preocupada

"S-Si, es solo que aún estoy algo débil…" dijo Elsword sonriendo

"Y-Ya veo…"

"¡Y aquí está la cena de hoy!"

Una voz sonó desde otra habitación. Elsword dirigió la mirada hacia lo que el reconoció como la cocina y pudo ver como la hermana menor de Ariel, Luriel comenzaba a salir cargando entre sus brazos una charola de plata sobre la cual se encontraba lo que parecía ser un pavo asado o algo así.

"Señorita Luriel…" dijo Elsword sorprendido

"¡S-Señor Elsword!" exclamo Luriel con harta sorpresa, casi arrojando la comida al aire "¡M-M-Me alegro de que este bien…!"

"¿La conoces?" pregunto Rena curiosa

"Ella atiende el banco de la ciudad, fui a guardar mi dinero en el banco antes de salir de la ciudad" dijo Elsword

"¡E-E-Es cierto!"

"Luriel, deja la comida en la mesa antes de que la tires" dijo Ariel con una sonrisa

"¡S-S-Si!"

Acatando la indicación de su hermana mayor, la introvertida Luriel dejo la comida sobre la mesa y rápidamente salió corriendo hacia otra habitación con los ojos cerrados, chocando con algunos muebles antes de salir de ahí.

"Tan tímida como siempre…." dijo Elsword suspirando

"Perdonen por la actitud de mi pequeña hermana…" se disculpó Ariel con una sonrisa suave

"No importa, pero…" dijo Elsword mirando el pavo con una enorme sonrisa y ojos brillantes "¡Esto se ve delicioso!"

"¡Ah, espera!" dijo Aisha intentando detenerle

Elsword hiso caso omiso y arranco una pierna del pavo, metiéndola en su boca y arrancando un buen pedazo de carne. La textura estaba increíble, pero el sabor… ¡No era para nada bueno! El joven espadachín casi vomito debido al pésimo sabor que la comida tenia.

"¡Bluagh…!" el pelirrojo escupió la carne "¡¿Qué es esto?!"

"Perdona, aunque Luriel ama cocinar su comida es un poco…" dijo Ariel rascando su mejilla con una falsa sonrisa "Asquerosa…"

"No hay de otra, voy a cocinar"

"¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no!"

Por la fuerza, sus dos compañeras le forzaron a sentarse en una de las sillas. El chico sorprendido pudo ver como Aisha y Rena tomaban un par de delantales que había colgados en la pared y apuntaban al chico con su dedo.

"¡Tu quédate ahí, nosotras nos encargamos!" dijo Aisha

"Esta vez es nuestro turno" dijo Rena guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa "Prepárate, porque tengo bastante confianza en mí sazón…"

El pelirrojo simplemente las dejo ser y suspiro, aunque quisiera decir algo o hacer algo no le harían caso de cualquier forma. Las dos chicas se encaminaron hacia la cocina mientras Elsword simplemente recargo ambos codos en la mesa.

"Tienes muy buenas amigas, Elsword…" dijo Ariel sonriendo

"Si…" dijo Elsword sonriendo "Lose"

"U-U-Um…"

Una voz tímidamente hablo detrás de Elsword, causando que el pelirrojo mirase por encima de su hombro. Pudo ver a Luriel asomándose por una esquina y mirándole tímidamente, generando que el pelirrojo se girase para verle.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Elsword curioso

"E-E-Esto…" dijo Luriel mostrándole algo al chico

Elsword en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que Luriel le estaba entregando eran sus prendas, las prendas que Lowe le había dado hace ya mucho tiempo. El recordaba que se habían quemado y rasgado, pero ahora parecían estar más que nuevas.

"M-Me tome la molestia de arreglarlas…" dijo Luriel "¡A-Ah! ¡L-L-Lo siento! ¡No debí…!"

"No, muchas gracias, Luriel" dijo Elsword sonriendo "Son muy preciadas para mi…"

Luriel hiso brillar sus ojos en un enorme destello y soltando un par de risitas tiernas regreso a su habitación. Elsword miro a Ariel y esta sonrió alegre al ver la actitud de su hermana.

"Ah" dijo Luriel asomándose nuevamente por una esquina "Esto estaba en uno de los bolsillos…"

La encargada del banco de la ciudad se acercó a donde el joven espadachín y le entrego una carta. Elsword en ese momento abrió los ojos cual platos, sorprendido y recordando que esta carta se la había dado su mentor.

"¡Ah! ¡La carta del señor Lowe!" exclamo Elsword mirando la carta algo quemada "¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡Ni siquiera he buscado o encontrado a la tal "Camilla"! ¡El señor Lowe va a matarme…!"

Mientras el joven pelirrojo sujetaba su cabeza en una crisis mental, Ariel le miro por unos segundos.

"Um…" dijo Ariel levantando la mano "¿Acabas de decir Camilla, no?"

"¿Eh?" dijo Elsword mirándole "Si, eso dije…"

"En ese caso yo sé quién es y en donde encontrarla"

"¡¿Enserio?!" exclamo Elsword con ojos brillantes "¡¿En dónde?!"

"Ella se establece en un campo de entrenamiento a las afueras de la ciudad, no muy lejos. La mayor parte del tiempo se la lleva ahí, posiblemente la encuentres si vas a buscarla en ese lugar"

"Muchas gracias. Ah, pero…" dijo Elsword confundido "¿Por qué un campo de entrenamiento?"

"¿Mmm? ¿Por qué, preguntas? Camilla es la encargada de la formación de los aventureros después de todo" respondió Ariel con normalidad

Elsword se mostró sorprendido, pero no tanto. Él pensó que de alguna manera tenían que haberse conocido ella y Lowe y al ver que ambos se encargaban de formar aventureros había encontrado la relación entre ambos.

Decidió ir a buscarle mañana, entre más pronto entregase la carta más rápido se quitaría ese peso de encima y continuaría su búsqueda del fragmento de "El" sin problemas. Hoy descansaría y comería una cena preparada por alguien más, cosa que no había hecho hace muchos años.

Después de unos minutos sus dos compañeras sirvieron la cena y el pelirrojo tuvo que admitir que había sido un majar por completo. Como un buen cocinero, sabia apreciar cuando un platillo había sido preparado correctamente y por supuesto halago las habilidades de sus compañeras. Las dos chicas se sintieron inmensamente felices de haber sido alagadas por quien ellas sabían era un buen cocinero, eso les daba más confianza en su propia cocina.

La cena pasó con un par de chistes, pláticas y demás. La cena más ruidosa que Elsword había tenido en su vida, definitivamente. Pero, no le molesto, incluso le alegro el haber tenido una cena tan ruidosa, hace años que no hacía algo parecido.

Tras terminar la cena todos fueron a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

A las afueras de la ciudad de Elder, un joven de cabellos rojos caminaba. Elsword recién salía de la ciudad, vistiendo sus arregladas prendas de color rojo, aunque aún mantenía algunas vendas en brazos y piernas. Esta vez no traía consigo su espada, pues su cuerpo aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarla sin problemas.

El chico había tenido que tener una dura riña con sus compañeras de equipo, quienes no querían dejarle salir bajo la excusa de que aún no estaba sanado por completo y debía guardar reposo. El espadachín tuvo que prometer no hacer ninguna actividad peligrosa y que regresaría después de lograr su propósito, entregar la carta a Camilla.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el chico encontrase el lugar al que Ariel se refería. Se trataba de una especie de terreno terroso que tenía algunas vallas de madera a los alrededores. Honestamente el lugar no se parecía en nada al campo de entrenamiento de Rubén. Este lugar simplemente tenia algunos troncos clavados en el suelo, muy poco usados y la arena de combate se encontraba solo dibujada en la tierra.

Había algunos cuantos chicos, quizás de su misma edad o mayores, sujetando entre sus manos espadas de madera y golpeando algunos troncos. Se sintió algo nostálgico de recordar los días en los que había entrado de esa forma y decidió adentrarse más para buscar a quien buscaba.

Mientras caminaba por el campo de entrenamiento, un grupo de chicos se interpuso en su camino. Parecían ser un poco mayores a él y le ganaban en altura.

"¿Y este pequeño quién es?" pregunto uno de ellos con una sonrisa engreída

"Vete por donde viniste, enano" dijo otro riendo

"¿Acaso te perdiste, niñito?" rio otro

Elsword escucho eso y mantuvo una expresión seria, pero en su interior estaba más que enojado por los comentarios y su cuerpo había sido cubierto por un sutil manto de energía escarlata, tenía una vena saltada en la frente.

"No quiero problemas…" dijo Elsword mostrando una sonrisa, pero enojado por dentro "Solo estoy buscando a alguien…"

"¿A tu papa?" dijo uno de ellos riendo

El joven espadachín pelirrojo finalmente perdió la paciencia y apretó su puño con fuerza mientras miraba al grupo delante de el con enojo. Al menos había intentado no enojarse, pero si seguían insistiendo el no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"¿Oh? ¿Así que quieres pelear?" dijo uno de ellos poniéndose en guardia mientras sujetaba una espada de madera

Uno de los chicos del grupo le arrojo una espada de madera al pelirrojo y este la atrapo rápidamente. Elsword miro la espada, delgada y pequeña, ligera en comparación al arma que acostumbraba usar. La sujeto con una mano, era más que suficiente.

"¿Y esa postura tan frágil? ¡Vas a salir lastimado, niño…!" exclamo el chico lanzándose al ataque

Elsword observo al chico atacarle con un corte amplio desde arriba. Que estaba débil físicamente era cierto, sin embargo, no estaba lo suficientemente débil como para perder con un novato de la esgrima.

¡SLASH!

El ataque del chico fallo por completo debido a que Elsword simplemente se movió un poco y el ataque continúo hasta impactar en el suelo. El chico se mostró sorprendido y después observo como el pelirrojo usaba un complicado juego de pies para colocarse detrás de él y simplemente empujándole, usando su espada para hacerle tropezar.

"¡W-Woaaahh!" dijo el chico antes de caer al suelo

El joven espadachín pelirrojo simplemente soltó un suspiro, decepcionado por la habilidad de ese chico. La técnica que había usado se la había enseñado su mentor, Lowe. Si estos chicos no habían logrado esquivarla, significaba que su maestro no podía esquivar el ataque en sí.

"¡Oh! ¡Esa forma de romper el equilibrio…!"

Una aguda y asombrada voz se escuchó a las espaldas del pelirrojo. Elsword se giró completamente para ver de quien se trataba.

Se trataba de una mujer, posiblemente de la misma edad de Ariel. Tenía el cabello largo hasta su espalda baja de color negro y un poco puntiagudo. Ojos de color negro claro. Ella vestía prendas de color rojo con blanco, detalles en dorado y negro con algunos botones dorados. Un cinturón café en la cintura y shorts negros ajustados a sus esbeltas piernas.

La mujer también tenía los brazos vendados hasta los codos, con algunas pulseras de metal en sus muñecas. Una bandita pequeña en la mejilla derecha y unos pendientes de oro. Además de un pequeño gorro rojo. Sujetaba en su mano derecha un pisapapeles de madera con algunas hojas de papel en el.

"Oye tú, esa técnica para derribar al oponente…" dijo la peli-negra con una sonrisa "¿Es de Lowe, no es así?"

"¿Conoce al señor Lowe?" pregunto Elsword mirándole curioso

"¿Conocerlo? Claro, somos viejos amigos. Aunque, ¿"Señor Lowe", que eres de Lowe pequeño?"

"Ugh…" Elsword alzo una ceja debido al comentario innecesario de la mujer "Me llamo Elsword, soy uno de los alumnos del señor Lowe"

"¡Ohoho! Ya veo. Puedo ver que Lowe aún tiene lo suyo, no ha perdido el toque después de tantos años" rio la peli-negra

"Ummm…" dijo Elsword "Dice conocer al señor Lowe y que son viejos amigos, pero… ¿Quién es usted?"

La mujer mostro una expresión confundida y se llevó el índice al mentón. Después mostro una amplia sonrisa divertida mientras saludaba con la mano.

"Yo soy Camilla, la encargada de la formación de aventureros de Elder"

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Si, sé que me he tardado una eternidad en actualizar. Sucede que pasaron algunas cosas en mi vida personas. Además de que empecé a jugar al Elsword NA y LA y de vicio lleve los pj a nivel 90. Lose, tiempo desperdiciado.**_

 _ **Vaya que pasaron cosas en este capítulo, ¿no?**_

 _ **Y antes de que me lo echen en cara, sé que en Elsword no existe ninguna skill llamada "[Healing]", eso es un invento total mío. Solamente que en el juego no hay una Skill que sane (además de la de Rena que se cura a ella misma), por lo que decidí crearla. Acostúmbrense, que después me creare algunos otros hechizos y skills para que la historia se vea mejor, sin exagerar claro.**_

 _ **Como dije en el anterior Camilla ya apareció, finalmente. La historia poco a poco comienza a avanzar. No se desesperen, que tengo muchas cosas planeadas y cuando llegue a lo bueno, será épico.**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora pasemos a los reviews :V**_

 _ **Krystyam091 :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también lo haya hecho. Y Hoffman se lo tenia merecido, pero ya arreglaremos eso en el siguiente capitulo. Me alegro de que te gustara la escena de Aisha y Elsword.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000 :**_

 _ **Jajaja que loca tendencia, yo a veces tengo la tendencia de recordar buenos mangas o animes en la noche, justo cuando me voy a dormir y me quedo despierto viéndolos :V. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Si, bueno las chicas estaban preocupadas por el pelirrojo ciertamente. Y sí, me ha pasado tu situación hermano, a veces se me pierden las contras y mis cuentas se van al carajo.**_

 _ **PD: Como dije, los jefes raid harán acto de presencia, pero será mucho después. Tengo planeado algo para las habilidades de las armas y espero que cuando lo escriba sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DxD :**_

 _ **Si viejo, a mí me pega más el ElswordxRena, aunque como dices también me gusta el ElswordxAisha, pero el que más me gusta es el ElswordxElesis (¡Arriba el incesto, carajo!). Me alegro de que la idea del harem te guste, pues al parecer solo soy capaz de crear ese tipo de historias (estoy enfermo, lose).**_

 _ **Y tus preguntas:**_

 _ **1.- Las clases de los personajes ya las he decidido y las había puesto un par de capítulos atrás. Pero de cualquier forma te las pondré aquí para que sepas cuales clases aparecerán en esta historia:**_

 _ **Elsword – Lord Kinght.**_

 _ **Elesis – Grand Master.**_

 _ **Aisha – Elemental Master.**_

 _ **Rena – Grand Archer.**_

 _ **Raven – Blade Master.**_

 _ **Add – Lunatic Psyker.**_

 _ **Chung – Iron Paladin.**_

 _ **Ara – Sakra Devanam.**_

 _ **Lu/Ciel – Chiliarch/Dreadlord.**_

 _ **Esas serán las clases que aparecerán. La de Rose y Ain aun no las decido**_

 _ **2.- Sobre cuándo empiezan a enamorarse de Elsword, pues será después. No quiero que simplemente caigan enamoradas del solo porque las salvo o algo así. Quiero crear un romance profundo entre ellos. Quiero que ellas se enamoren de Elsword en todos los aspectos y que Elsword se enamore de ellas de la misma forma. La base para un buen harem es el amor, desde mi punto de vista.**_

 _ **Por lo tanto, me tomare mi tiempo para hacer que se enamoren, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Notaras que las chicas ya empiezan a preocuparse por él, pero decir que están enamoradas de el pues todavía no. Quiero profundizar tanto como pueda antes de hacer que se enamoren.**_

 _ **Y siendo eso todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	9. Capitulo 8

Elder Village.

El día recién comenzaba. Por la posición e intensidad de los rayos del sol, quizás no faltaría mucho tiempo antes de que fuese medio día.

En la pequeña ciudad de Elder, el día recién comenzaba para los aventureros, comerciantes y habitantes de la ciudad. Ya completamente acostumbrados a sus rutinas diarias, todos comenzaron a hacer exactamente lo mismo que hacían cada día: Los comerciantes vendían, los habitantes paseaban y compraban algunas cosas, los aventureros aceptaban misiones y salían de la ciudad para cumplirlas.

A las afueras de la ciudad, tan solo a un par de metros alejado de la zona urbana, se encontraba un establecimiento. El lugar no era otro más que la zona en donde se le proporcionaba un entrenamiento básico a los aventureros que apenas iban comenzando con sus respectivas aventuras. Aunque, el lugar era…como decirlo, de condiciones muy deplorables. Ciertamente cumplía con los requisitos de un establecimiento para entrenar, pero si se le comparaba con el campo de entrenamiento de Ruben, esto era una pocilga por completo.

El campo de entrenamiento era solamente una zona que había sido cercada con un par de cercas de madera. Había algunos troncos gruesos y usados clavados en el suelo, para que la gente pudiese practicar. Había algunas "arenas" de combate dibujadas en el suelo y algunas otras cosas que eran necesarias en esta clase de lugar.

Por supuesto había aventureros entrenando en ese lugar. Quizás no era lo mejor del mundo, pero aunque las condiciones eran pésimas, se podía entrenar libremente y sin ninguna clase de problema.

Dentro del campo de entrenamiento, cerca de donde se encontraban las arenas de combate, un grupo de personas se encontraba. Al fondo había un grupo de aventureros que ayudaban a uno de sus compañeros a ponerse de pie mientras miraban hacia adelante.

Delante de aquellos chicos se encontraba un joven de estatura baja. Tenía el cabello de color rojo escarlata con ojos al juego. Prendas rojas con algunos detalles metálicos y shorts blancos. El chico tenía vendas en brazos, piernas y frente. Y claro se trataba de Elsword.

Y delante del pelirrojo se encontraba una mujer. La mujer tenía el cabello de color negro y usaba prendas que eran ligeramente parecidas a las de Ariel. En sus manos sujetaba un pisapapeles y una pluma. Y se trataba de la encargada del campo de entrenamiento y la entrenadora de los aventureros de Elder, Camilla.

"¿Tu eres Camilla?" pregunto Elsword con normalidad

"Si, lo soy" respondió Camilla con normalidad "¿Por qué me estás buscando, pequeño?"

"Ugh…"

Elsword apretó los dientes y los puños, apaciguando la ira que le había generado ese "comentario" innecesario por parte de la peli-negra. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona sin duda alguna habría estallado y le habría replicado, sin embargo, esta mujer era una vieja amiga de su mentor y no sería maleducado con algún conocido de su maestro.

"El señor Lowe me pidió que te diera esto…" dijo Elsword buscando en sus bolsillos y posteriormente sacando una carta, la cual tenía algunas partes ligeramente quemadas "Toma"

Camilla ladeo la cabeza ligeramente confundida y tomo entre sus manos el sobre que el pelirrojo le daba.

"Perdón, se quemó un poco…" se disculpó Elsword un poco nervioso

"No importa, se puede leer" dijo Camilla sin mirar al chico, prestando atención a la carta "Vamos a ver " _Querida Camilla…_ "…"

Después de decir eso la peli-negra continuo leyendo el resto de la carta en silencio, solo para su persona. Elsword simplemente espero pacientemente, prestando atención a las expresiones que la mujer ponía en distintas ocasiones conforme leía la carta. La mujer mostraba expresiones de sorpresa, sonrisas y curiosamente también vergüenza al leer la carta en silencio.

Tras un par de segundos al parecer Camilla había terminado de leer la carta, pues el pelirrojo noto como esta le dio un ligero doblez. Curiosamente y para la sorpresa del joven espadachín, Camilla desvió ligeramente la mirada mientras se echaba aire con las manos e intentaba controlar un adorable sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

"Lowe, enserio eres…" dijo Camilla sonriendo mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente "No has cambiado nada…"

El joven espadachín ladeo la cabeza con duda por las acciones de Camilla. Tras un par de segundos pudo ver como la peli-negra desaparecía el rubor de sus mejillas y sonreía complacida, al mismo tiempo que doblaba la carta.

"Umm…" hablo Elsword curioso "¿Qué va a hacer con la carta?"

"¿Mm? La pondré con las otras…" respondió Camilla con normalidad y guardándose la carta en un bolsillo

"¿Otras?"

"No le prestes atención" negó Camilla divertida, sonriendo y negando con la mano "Bueno, Lowe me dice que eres el mejor de todos sus alumnos. Parece ser que has dominado completamente cada una de las técnicas de Lowe y ya le has superado, estoy sorprendida…"

Al escuchar esas palabras el joven de cabellos rojos no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con gran sorpresa. Ciertamente él era consciente de su propia fortaleza y del hecho de que era bueno en la esgrima, pero era modesto. Y aunque él se consideraba bueno, jamás se había considerado como el "mejor" de todos y mucho menos haber superado a su propio mentor.

Apretó su puño en un intento de calmar la gran emoción que le había causado el haber sido categorizado como el mejor por su propio maestro, ahogando un "¡Sii!" en silencio mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. Aunque la peli-negra pudo percatarse de la inmensa emoción que abrumaba al chico.

"Las técnicas de Lowe no son sencillas de aprender, me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de aprenderlas y perfeccionarlas de una mejor forma que Lowe…" comento Camilla llevándose la mano al mentón "Realmente no parece que seas muy fuerte, pero…"

En silencio, la peli-negra se acercó a donde el pelirrojo y comenzó tocarle los brazos, hombros y estomago con una expresión más bien curiosa. Elsword por otro lado simplemente se quedó en silencio, intentando controlar el sonrojo que le había causado las sorpresivas acciones de la mujer.

"A pesar de ser tan pequeño, tienes una muy buena complexión, músculos bien tonificados y una gran fortaleza…" dijo Camilla sorprendida, mientras continuaba "analizando" el cuerpo del muchacho "No cabe la menor duda de que eres fuerte, aunque no lo parezcas"

"Eso ultimo no era necesario…" quejo Elsword en voz baja

"Además…" dijo la peli-negra echando un vistazo a la insignia en las prendas del muchacho "Líder de tu propio escuadrón de "El Search Party", realmente eres algo chico…"

Elsword no se hiso del rogar a la hora de inflar su pecho con orgullo por los halagos sobre su persona. Al ver las acciones del chico Camilla dejo escapar una pequeña risita, generando que el pelirrojo se enojase un poco.

"Bueno, Lowe me dice que quieres ser fuerte…" dijo Camilla sonriendo ampliamente "¿Qué dices, pequeño? ¿Te gustaría aprender algunas de mis técnicas?"

"¿Sus técnicas?" pregunto Elsword confundido "¿Por qué?"

"Lowe me lo pidió. Además, ya has aprendido todo lo que podías de Lowe, no hay nada más que él pueda enseñarte"

"Eso es cierto, pero…"

"¿Mmm?" Camilla se llevó las manos a las caderas y ladeo la cabeza ligeramente, sonriendo suavemente "¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿Sera que no crees que sea fuerte?"

"N-No es eso…"

"¿Mmm?" dijo Camilla ladeando la cabeza, para inmediatamente sonreír ampliamente "¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿No confías en que yo sea fuerte y pueda enseñarte algo? ¿Es eso?"

"N-No…"

"No puedo hacer nada si no confías en mí. Bueno, parece que solo hay una forma de demostrártelo…"

Camilla hiso un par de señas al grupo de aventureros que se encontraban mirando de cerca, sus propios pupilos, a lo que estos asintieron inmediatamente. Elsword estaba confundido por lo que sucedía y entonces comprendió de qué se trataba.

Los aventureros volvieron inmediatamente con un par de espadas de madera. Los pupilos de la peli-negra arrojaron una espada a Camilla y Elsword, y por supuesto ambos las atraparon con normalidad.

"Tú y yo vamos a tener duelo, pequeño" dijo Camilla sonriendo mientras apuntaba al chico con su espada "Después del duelo tú mismo decidirás si soy capaz de enseñarte algo o no…"

"Está bien…" asintió Elsword poniéndose en guardia, aunque algo nervioso " _Aunque yo nunca dije que no confiase en ella. Si el señor Lowe se entera que dude de uno de sus viejos compañeros, seguro me regañara…_ "

Elsword soltó un suspiro de resignación e inmediatamente se puso en guardia. Su cuerpo aún se encontraba algo cansado y dañado, no podría pelear con todo su potencial y fortaleza sin importar cuanto lo intentase. Sin embargo, desde su punto de vista no parecía que fuese a ser un problema.

Estaba equivocado.

Al mirar hacia adelante Elsword abrió sus ojos cual platos y se estremeció. Delante del Camilla le miraba con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, sujetando su espada con ambas manos y en guardia lista para comenzar a pelear en cualquier momento. Pero no era precisamente por eso la sorpresa del chico.

Siendo una persona que recorría el sendero del espadachín y con toda una vida dedicada a la esgrima, literalmente, Elsword era más que capaz de percibir el nivel de otros espadachines mediante a ciertos factores que la mayoría pasaría por alto: Ya sea la forma de sujetar la espada, la posición de sus pies o incluso su respiración. Muchas cosas eran factores importantes para medir la fuerza de un espadachín.

Pero había otra cosa que el muchacho también era capaz de sentir en los espadachines y que actuaba de forma más efectiva para medir su fortaleza; Las personas que caminaban por el sendero de la espada poseían una especie de "aura" al momento de pelear, no era poder mágico, sino más bien un especie de presión invisible que emanaba de ellos.

Lowe emanaba una gran cantidad de esa presión invisible al momento de pelear y por eso Elsword sabía que era poderoso. De pequeño no era muy consciente de eso, pero podía suponer con facilidad que su hermana seguramente poseía una enorme cantidad de esa presión también.

Y sorprendentemente, Camilla también emanaba esa presión invisible de su cuerpo y aura, y no en cantidades pequeñas, sino en cantidades grandes, notablemente superior a las del mentor del joven espadachín.

La mujer demostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer confiada y por la cantidad de presión y hostilidad que emanaba tenia razones para estar confiada. Elsword dibujo una sonrisa falsa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla.

" _Quizás no fue tan buena idea enfrentarla en mi estado…_ " pensó Elsword nervioso

Mientras el joven de cabellos rojos se arrepentía un poco por haber dudado de la mujer, Camilla mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro mientras observaba al pelirrojo parado delante de ella.

" _Tiene una muy buena postura, no puedo encontrar ninguna abertura…_ " pensó Camilla sonriendo con sorpresa " _Lo entrenaste bien, Lowe, demasiado bien. Este chico es fuerte…_ "

Desde el punto de vista de Camilla y como un caminante del sendero de la espada, ella claro también podía percibir la presión invisible de otros espadachines y la que ese chico emanaba era increíble. Hostil y agresiva, como si se fuese a salir de control, como si fuese una bestia salvaje, incontrolable. La mayor parte de las personas optaban por refinar esa presión, pero a este chico parecía no importarle nada.

" _Si yo le enseño mis técnicas…_ " pensó Camilla sonriendo, aunque un poco nerviosa " _¿Qué tan fuerte va a volverse?_ "

Aquello que los espadachines emanaban de sus cuerpos y con lo cual incluso podían derrotar a un oponente sin necesidad de enfrentarle, aquello que entre ellos es conocido como: ¡La fiera aura de un guerrero!

"Haa~ Haa~…"

De la nada, Camilla pudo notar como el pelirrojo comenzaba a respirar y exhalar aire repetidas veces. Y entonces abrió los ojos, plasmando aquellos ojos color escarlata sobre su persona y le fue imposible no intimidarse un poco. Debido a la naturaleza misma de su aura, agresiva y hostil, Camilla no era capaz de percibir cuando atacaría o de qué forma lo haría. Por esa razón este tipo de personas eran muy peligrosas…

¡Eran impredecibles!

Elsword dio un paso adelante y Camilla apretó la empuñadura de su espada de madera, preparándose para el ataque del pelirrojo. En un instante y siendo re-emplazado por una nube de polvo, Elsword arremetió con una velocidad sorprendente hacia su oponente, apareciendo delante de ella en un instante. Los espectadores y pupilos de la peli-negra no pudieron seguir al chico con la mirada y no notaron que se había movido hasta un instante después.

¡SLASH!

Sorprendentemente Camilla reacciono al instante, atacando con su espada y cortando al pelirrojo velozmente. Curiosamente el ataque había fallado, pues el pelirrojo había usado el tan famoso juego de pies que su hermana mayor le había enseñado y había generado una silueta residual de él mismo, que fue lo que Camilla corto. Mientras que el pelirrojo real se encontraba detrás de la peli-negra.

¡SLASH!

¡ZAS!

A pesar de que ataco por un punto ciego, el ataque de Elsword había sido bloqueado sin ningún problema por Camilla, quien ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de girarse y lo bloqueo literalmente sin ver. Al ver eso Elsword sonrió ligeramente y de un salto retrocedió, tomando un par de metros de distancia.

"Eres más rápido de lo que pareces…" dijo Camilla girándose hacia el chico, posando su espada en su hombro

"También tú, señorita Camilla…" dijo Elsword sonriendo falsamente

"Gracias"

"Por nada"

"Sin embargo…" al instante la expresión de la peli-negra cambio y su aura se volvió más agresiva "Ya conozco todas y cada una de las técnicas de Lowe, usarlas en contra mía no te será de mucha ayuda"

En un instante Camilla acorto la distancia entre ella y el pelirrojo, tomando por sorpresa al muchacho. Quizás no era tan rápida como lo era Elsword, pero sí que era muy veloz. Elsword reacciono rápidamente, bloqueado los ataques de la mujer y tomando un poco de distancia para seguridad.

Respondiendo al ataque de recién, esta vez Elsword tomo la iniciativa y comenzó el ataque hacia la mujer con velocidad. Apareció delante de ella y propino una combinación de espadazos veloces y poderosos, los cuales Camilla bloqueo y desvió con habilidad.

Tomando una abertura pequeña, Camilla aprovecho la oportunidad y tras desviar uno de los ataques del chico ataco. Esta vez Elsword bloqueo el ataque por completo y después se escabullo por la derecha, generando que Camilla diese un paso en esa dirección, pero el muchacho inmediatamente retrocedió y preparo su espada.

" _¡Una finta!_ " pensó Camilla sorprendida

Debido a la velocidad de la finta y su propia velocidad de reacción, la mujer comenzó a caer en esa dirección y si caía el combate habría terminado. Aunque, la mujer sonrió. Camilla clavo su espada en el suelo, evitando de esta forma la caída y usando la espada como apoyo para impulsarse y lanzar una patada hacia el pelirrojo.

Elsword, sorprendido por la reacción de su oponente, reacciono al instante y uso la espada para cubrirse de la patada. El golpe impacto de lleno en la espada y aunque el chico no había sufrido daños, el impacto y fuerza del golpe le forzó a retroceder un par de metros arrastrando los pies. Al detenerse Elsword sonreía falsamente, aunque su espada se había cuarteado un poco.

"¿Quieres saber cuál es la diferencia entre mi estilo de pelea y el de Lowe, pequeño?" pregunto Camilla mirando al pelirrojo

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Elsword curioso

"La técnica de Lowe se basa en muchas cosas: desarme, bloqueo, fintas, derribos. Técnicamente hablando, las técnicas de Lowe son para inhabilitar al oponente. Es más bien una postura defensiva que ofensiva…" explico Camilla sonriendo "Mi estilo por otra parte se compone de distintas cosas: golpes, patadas, ataques en conjunto. Un estilo echo para lastimar y derrotar al oponente por seguro"

"Ya veo…"

"Déjame enseñarte un poco…"

Nuevamente la peli-negra se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo, quien se preparó para contrarrestar el ataque. Al estar delante del chico, Camilla hiso un par de ataques que el muchacho bloqueo sin mucha dificultad. Sin embargo, de la nada el aura de Camilla se volvió más agresiva y Elsword sabia porque… ¡Estaba a punto de atacar!

"Tal vez ya lo sabes, pero yo y Lowe éramos antiguos compañeros de combate, por lo tanto…" dijo Camilla afilando la mirada "Yo también conozco cada una de sus técnicas…"

Usando un juego de pies que Elsword conocía a la perfección mezclado con una finta de enfrente a adelante, el joven espadachín de cabellos rojos fue forzado a abrir su defensa en contra de su voluntad. El chico intento bloquear pero Camilla arranco la espada de sus manos con un poderoso y preciso ataque. Posteriormente sonrió con normalidad y lanzo una fuerte patada al torso del muchacho.

Elsword simplemente movió su cuerpo por instinto, como la mayor parte del tiempo y rápidamente coloco los brazos en forma de "X" enfrente de su torso, cubriendo la patada de la peli-negra.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El poder del golpe fue tal que hiso retroceder al pelirrojo un par de pasos. Elsword mostraba una expresión confiada, aunque sudaba y podía notársele que se aguantaba el dolor que ese ataque había causado, pues sus brazos no estaban del todo bien.

"Ohh…" dijo Camilla con sorpresa, caminando hacia donde la espada del chico había volado "Ni siquiera Lowe habría sido capaz de bloquear eso…"

"Gracias" dijo Elsword sonriendo falsamente

Camilla noto como el muchacho había comenzado a temblar un poco, en especial en los brazos. Por las vendas era fácil notar que no se encontraba del todo bien, pero su mirada mostraba determinación y coraje, parecía ser capaz de continuar.

"Toma…" dijo Camilla arrojándole la espada al pelirrojo "Continuemos…"

"Si…" dijo Elsword atrapando la espada y poniéndose en guardia

Ambos tomaron sus posturas y se miraron entre ellos un par de segundos. Los pupilos de la peli-negra que admiraban desde los costados estaban sorprendidos debido a que era la primera vez que miraban a alguien enfrentarse a su maestra de esa forma, ni el mejor de todos ellos duraría tanto en un combate contra ella.

Elsword dio un paso adelante y se dispuso a tomar la iniciativa para reanudar el combate. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar su carrera…

"¡ELSWORD!"

Su nombre siendo gritado por dos personas distintas llego rápidamente a los oídos del joven espadachín, generando que este se detuviese al instante. Elsword y Camilla calmaron sus auras y miraron en dirección a las voces, lo que género que el rostro de Elsword se tornase de color azul.

Caminando hacia el chico y con unas expresiones más que molestas, sus dos compañeras, Rena y Aisha, se encaminaban hacia el mientras tenían los cuerpos cubiertos por un manto de poder mágico en representación de su ira.

"¿Q-Q-Que están haciendo aquí?" pregunto Elsword nervioso

"¡Esa es mi línea!" vocifero Aisha deteniéndose delante del chico, pisando el suelo con fuerza "¡Dijiste que vendrías a entregar una carta! ¡¿Por qué estas peleando?!"

"Elsword, prometiste que no pelearías…" dijo Rena. Y aunque la voz de la elfa no era tan fuerte y agresiva como la de la maga, podía notársele el enojo en el rostro

"Ugh…E-Eso es…" dijo Elsword retrocediendo un paso y después bajando la mirada levemente "L-Lo siento…"

"¡Hmph!" Aisha echo aire por la nariz, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada "Siempre que lo entiendas está bien"

"Entiéndenos, Elsword. Estábamos preocupadas por ti…" dijo Rena sonriendo, aliviada

"¡Yo no lo estaba!"

"Si, perdón…"

Elsword rasco su nuca con algo de vergüenza, debido a que ya se había jactado delante de esas dos sobre ser un hombre de palabra que siempre cumplía con sus promesas y no había podido mantener esa promesa que había hecho. Las dos chicas por otro lado simplemente miraban al chico mientras lanzaban algunos ligeros regaños, cuales el chico aceptaba asintiendo con la cabeza.

Camilla observaba todo desde un par de metros. El chico continuaba pidiendo perdón mientras aceptaba los regaños de sus compañeras, rascando su nuca con vergüenza. Las dos chicas sonreían ligeramente mientras regañaban al pelirrojo, aliviadas de que estuviese bien. Al ver eso, la peli-negra no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Idéntico a Lowe…" dijo Camilla para sí misma, mirando al trio "De tal palo, tal astilla"

Tomando las espadas de madera con las que anteriormente se estaba batiendo a duelo con el muchacho, la peli-negra procedió a encaminarse hacia donde aquel grupo.

"No lo regañen tanto…" dijo Camilla sonriendo "Yo fui quien le dijo que tuviéramos un duelo, no fue culpa del pequeño"

"¿Hah?" dijo Aisha girándose confundida "¿Y usted es?"

"Ella es la señorita Camilla" dijo Elsword presentando a la mujer "Es la encargada de entrenar a los aventureros de Elder y una vieja compañera del señor Lowe"

"Ya veo…" dijo Rena sonriendo "Mi nombre es Rena, un gusto conocer a una compañera del señor Lowe"

"Yo soy Aisha, una maga prodigio proveniente del sur de Lurensia" proclamo Aisha con orgullo

"El gusto es mío" respondió Camilla sonriendo ampliamente "¿Y ustedes que son del pequeño?"

"Ellas son mis compañeras" respondió el pelirrojo con normalidad

"¿Compañeras?"

"Si, mis compañeras"

Camilla continúo observando al muchacho con curiosidad. Normalmente aquellos que poseían la insignia de "El Search Party" y habían formado su grupo de búsqueda no tenían compañeros, sino "súbditos", que era muy diferente. Mientras que los compañeros son personas a las que se les trata por igual, los súbditos acatan ordenes de un líder sin inmutarse u oportunidad a negarse.

Parecidos, pero con una inmensa diferencia.

"Compañeros, eh…" dijo Camilla mostrando una expresión nostálgica "Ya veo, no cabe duda de que Lowe te enseño bien"

"¿Señorita Camilla?" pregunto Elsword

"No es nada"

Elsword ladeo la cabeza mientras un par de signos de interrogación aparecían sobre él. Las dos compañeras del pelirrojo no estaban mejor, pues tampoco entendían de qué iba la cosa.

"Me disculpo, de saber que estabas herido no habría insistido en un duelo" dijo Camilla sonriendo suavemente "Repitámoslo algún otro día, cuando te encuentres mejor"

"¡Claro!" acepto Elsword con alegría "Estaré esperando ansiosamente que me enseñe sus técnicas, señorita Camilla"

"Sí. Debes saber que no me gustan los holgazanes, no iré suave contigo solo por que seas pequeño" dijo Camilla sonriendo con cierta burla

"¡Justo lo que esperaba!" dijo Elsword apretando el puño con ojos brillantes

"Ya veo. Bueno, tengo que regresar a entrenar a mis estudiantes. Ven cuando quieras entrenar…"

"¡Sí!"

Camilla se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa mientras procedía a alejarse con un grupo de estudiantes siguiéndole de cerca, posiblemente para comenzar inmediatamente con el entrenamiento. Elsword quizás no lo sabía, pero gracias al reciente duelo anterior, los alumnos de la peli-negra estaban más que inspirados para entrenar.

"Una vieja compañera del señor Lowe, eh…" dijo Rena llevándose el dedo al mentón, con ojos brillantes y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro "Puedo oler el romance…"

* * *

En ese momento, cierto miembro de "El Search Party" en el Pueblo de Ruben estornudo.

* * *

"Por cierto…" dijo Elsword mirando a sus compañeras "¿Acaso paso algo? Vinieron a buscarme de la nada…"

"Solo estábamos preocupadas" dijo Rena con una sonrisa

"Ha-Habla por ti misma, yo no lo estaba" dijo Aisha cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada

"Ya veo, perdón por preocuparlas"

"¡Yo no estaba preocupada!"

La joven maga desvió la mirada con un "¡Hmph!" mientras un adorable sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo Rena soltó un par de risitas divertidas y Elsword simplemente suspiro mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas.

Después de eso el trio procedió a dejar el campo de entrenamiento para no estorbar o incomodar a los alumnos de Camilla y evitar que pudiesen entrenar tranquilamente.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Un par de horas más tarde, Elsword y sus dos acompañantes se encontraban recorriendo la concurrida plaza de la ciudad de Elder con tranquilidad mientras echaban un vistazo a los distintos objetos que los comerciantes vendían, entre otras muchas cosas.

Y no era que hubiesen olvidados su objetivo al venir aquí, ni mucho menos. Elsword replico a sus compañeras que debían ponerse en marcha inmediatamente y reanudar la búsqueda de Banthus, pero fue brutalmente regañado por sus compañeras, quienes le negaron el hacerlo debido a su condición actual.

Elsword al principio estaba en desacuerdo, sin el fragmento de "El" quien sabe que podría suceder, ya muchas cosas malas estaban sucediendo debido a su ausencia y quería recuperarlo lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, comprendía que también se encontraba en una situación delicada y viendo lo peligroso que se había puesto la vez anterior, no se arriesgaría a salir a explorar sin estar en su mejor condición.

Como mínimo tendría que esperar un par de días antes de reanudar su búsqueda del fragmento de "El" y como medio de distracción, para tranquilizarle y evitar fatiga innecesaria y quizás divertirse un poco, sus compañeras sugirieron que fuesen de compras. Claro, el chico pagaría todo.

Sus compañeras se habían vaciado sus finanzas en un santiamén, comprando más que nada comida y algunas otras cosas que solo mujeres comprarían y el chico no comprendía. Y debido a que sus compañeras querían continuar con su sesión de compras, Elsword fue forzado a poner de su dinero y tuvieron que ir al banco de la ciudad a retirarlo.

Una vez entraron al establecimiento pudieron ver como un cliente salía echando humo por las orejas, posiblemente enojado por el pésimo servicio que la dueña del banco, Luriel, ofrecía. Elsword no le dio mucha importancia y fue directamente hacia el mostrador, recargando los codos y tocando la pequeña campana que había ahí.

DING DING DING

"¿Hola, señorita Luriel?" pregunto Elsword

"¡S-Si!"

Desde abajo, la encargada del banco se alzó rápidamente, sorprendiendo ligeramente al pelirrojo y sus dos compañeras. Luriel se mostraba nerviosa y tímida, como siempre parecía estarlo. Aunque se tranquilizó un poco al ver de quienes se trataba.

"¿Señor Elsword, señorita Rena, señorita Aisha?" dijo Luriel curiosa "¿Q-Q-Que se les ofrece?"

"El dinero que vine a depositar la vez pasada, me gustaría retirarlo…" dijo Elsword con una sonrisa

"S-S-Si, inmediatamente le entrego su dinero. Um…sino mal recuerdo la casilla del señor Elsword era… ¡Ah! ¡La num.24!"

"¡Mal! ¡Era la num.88!" exclamo Elsword

"¡Pe-Perdón!" dijo Luriel cubriéndose instintivamente con los brazos y casi comenzando a llorar

Elsword simplemente soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse, mientras que Luriel se disponía a retirar el dinero del chico de la casilla. La encargada del banco tomo una banca y se subió en ella, abrió la casilla num.88 y saco el dinero del chico y al bajar, se cayó y tiro todo el dinero por el suelo.

"¡Pe-Perdón! ¡Lo recogeré inmediatamente!" exclamo Luriel nerviosa

"Dime, ¿Ella siempre es así?" pregunto Aisha señalando a la chica con el dedo

"Si, más o menos" dijo Elsword con normalidad

"No tienes que estar tan nerviosa, señorita Luriel" dijo Rena sonriendo de forma tranquilizante "Somos amigos tuyos, no tienes que estar tan rígida"

"S-Si, lo siento…" dijo Luriel desde el suelo, terminando de recoger el dinero

Una vez la rubia termino de recoger el dinero y echarlo en la bolsa, se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el mostrador, entregándoselo a su respectivo dueño. Elsword dedico una sonrisa y tomo lo que le pertenecía y junto a sus compañeras se dispuso a salir del establecimiento. Aunque se detuvo antes de irse y miro algo que había sobre el mostrador.

Sobre aquel mueble se encontraba una especie de vasija que decía "Propinas", posiblemente para que, de desearlo, los clientes diesen una pequeña cantidad de dinero debido al buen servicio ofrecido por el banco. Pero conociendo a la encargada, era más que claro que la vasija por supuesto estaba vacía.

Luriel bajo la mirada mientras suspiraba debido a otro mal servicio ofrecido por su persona. Ser introvertida no era su culpa y si pudiera, le gustaría ser más como lo era su hermana mayor, pero eso le era imposible. Ni siquiera se molestaba en revisar, nadie nunca le daría propina ofreciendo un servicio como lo era el suyo.

CLING CLING

El sonido metálico llamo su atención y alzo la mirada, notando como en cámara lenta un par de monedas de oro caían dentro de la vasija de propinas. Y claro que no habían aparecido de la nada, por supuesto había sido el joven de cabellos rojos quien había dejado caer esas monedas.

"Nos vemos luego, señorita Luriel" dijo Elsword sonriendo mientras se despedía con la mano

"¡Mu-Muchas gracias, señor Elsword!" exclamo Luriel con una enorme sonrisa inundada de felicidad, con ojos brillantes y haciendo una reverencia

Después de haber retirado el dinero, Elsword o más bien Rena y Aisha reanudaron su sesión de compras por la ciudad. A Elsword honestamente no le importaba, era mucho más dinero del que necesitaba y de tenerlo ahí guardado, prefería que fuese gastado.

Ya después de un buen rato de estar comprando cosas y comida de aquí a haya, el trio nuevamente llego a donde se encontraba la enorme estatua del Lord de Elder, Wally. Curiosamente había bancas de madera por ahí, como si hubiesen sido colocadas para que la gente admirase el monumento. Aunque nadie parecía usarlas.

Los tres tomaron asiento en una de las bancas, tomando un pequeño descanso mientras observaban a cientos de personas caminar de un lado a otro, aventureros, comerciantes, habitantes y guardias, era sorprendente la cantidad de personas que había en esta ciudad. De esperar de la ciudad donde se encontraba el gremio de comerciantes.

"¡Ah! ¡Chicos!"

Una melodiosa y animada voz se escuchó, llamando la atención del trio. Al mirar en esa dirección, pudieron apreciar como Ariel se aproximaba a ellos con su tan radiante y enorme sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro.

"Señorita Ariel…" dijo Elsword al ver a la mujer detenerse delante de ellos "¿Qué sucede?"

"No es nada, solamente quería saber cómo te encontrabas" respondió Ariel llevándose una mano al pecho mientras suspiraba con alivio "Como una de las representantes del "Cobo Service" me preocupa el bienestar de los aventureros…"

"No tiene que preocuparse, me encuentro perfectamente bien"

"Ya veo, me alegro"

"Parece que estas un poco ocupada…" dijo Aisha dando un ligero vistazo a una enorme multitud de aventureros

"Si" respondió Ariel sonriendo "Parece ser que algunos aventureros estuvieron haciendo misiones de mucha dificultad y la mayor parte de sus armaduras y armas se rompieron en el trayecto. Ya mandamos a pedir más espadas a la herrería, pronto se nos acabaran las que tenemos a la venta"

"No parece sencillo…" dijo Rena sonriendo, aunque bastante sorprendida

"Si, es dificil. Pero…" dijo Ariel sonriendo ampliamente "Me gusta mi trabajo. Me agrada saber que aunque no es sencillo, ayudo a que los aventureros puedan regresar a salvo a casa…"

Al escuchar eso el trio de chicos dibujo una sonrisa en sus rostros. Quizás para cualquier otro seria molesto o estresante trabajar de esa forma, pero parecía que a Ariel le encantaba muchísimo su trabajo y no cualquiera podía jactarse de ello.

"Bueno, nosotros todavía tenemos que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche…" comento Elsword llevándose las manos a la nuca

"¿Eh? ¿Chicos, no van a quedarse en mi casa?" dijo Ariel ladeando la cabeza, confundida

"¿Eh?"

El joven de cabellos rojos y la representante del "Cobo Service" se miraron mutuamente con una expresión llena de confusión.

"No, como decirlo…" dijo Rena mirando a la rubia "¿No podemos continuar quedándonos con usted, verdad?"

"No nos gustaría abusar de su hospitalidad de esa forma" agrego Aisha

"No, para nada. De hecho, me encantaría poder darles acilo" dijo Ariel con normalidad

"¿Esta segura, señorita Ariel?" pregunto Elsword

"Si"

"¿Por qué?"

Ante la pregunta Ariel se llevó el dedo índice al mentón mientras pensaba. Elsword y sus compañeras esperaron la respuesta, pues aunque sabían que era amable, no esperaron que fuese a permitirles quedarse en su casa.

"Bueno, podría decir que me agrada su presencia"

"¿Nuestra presencia?" preguntó el trio confundido

"Si, desde hace ya un tiempo que solo yo y mi hermana vivimos en aquella gran casa completamente solas. Claro Luriel es una buena compañía, pero incluso a veces nos sentimos algo solitarias. Hay cierta distancia entre nosotras…" explico Ariel con una expresión algo triste "Pero, cuando ustedes estuvieron ahí, se sintió cálido y agradable. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos sentíamos de esa forma…"

Al escuchar eso Elsword asintió mientras sonreía suavemente. Él podía comprender de lo que ella hablaba, siendo que había estado solo la mayor parte de su vida, el estar junto a otras personas le producía sentimientos extraños, pero muy agradables. La compañía era bastante confortante cuando se había estado solo durante mucho tiempo.

"En ese caso, estaremos bajo su cuidado, señorita Ariel" dijo Elsword inclinando la cabeza brevemente

"Por favor cuide de nosotros" dijo Rena sonriendo

"Lo mismo digo" agrego Aisha al final con una sonrisa

"¡Sí!" asintió Ariel sonriendo ampliamente

Después de eso Ariel tuvo que regresar a su puesto, pues los aventureros no iban a ser atendidos solos. Elsword y compañía se despidieron y continuaron con su paseo por la ciudad.

* * *

Mas tarde ese mismo día.

Ya para el anochecer, el trio había regresado a la casa donde la representante del "Cobo Service" y su hermana menor vivían, pues la hermana mayor les había indicado que podían continuar residiendo ahí.

Entraron con normalidad e inmediatamente pudieron ver a las dos hermanas de cabelleras rubias sentadas alrededor de la mesa. Al notar la presencia de los tres la hermana mayor sonrió ampliamente y con un enorme brillo saludo con la mano, la hermana menor por otro lado entro en pánico y bajo la mirada con nervios.

"Bienvenidos" dijo Ariel alegremente

"Si, estamos de vuelta" dijo el trió al unísono

"Bi-Bi-Bienvenidos…" dijo Luriel en tono bajo

Los tres chicos se encaminaron hacia la mesa y tomaron asiento en distintas sillas.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué cenaremos esta noche?" pregunto Elsword curioso

"Eso mismo me estaba preguntando" respondió Ariel sonriendo "Estaba hablando con Luriel al respecto, pero no logramos decidirnos…"

"Ya veo…" dijo Rena mirando hacia la cocina "¡Ya se! ¿Qué le parece si nos deja cocinar esta noche, señorita Ariel?"

"¿Eh? Pero ustedes son nuestros invitados…"

"No se preocupe, considérelo como un agradecimiento por dejarnos vivir aquí…" dijo Aisha sonriendo ampliamente

"Aun así…"

"Además…" dijeron Rena y Aisha acercándose a la mujer, susurrando con una sonrisa "Usted aún no ha probado el sazón de Elsword…"

"¿E-El sazón de Elsword?"

La hermana mayor miro curiosamente al pelirrojo que recién comenzaba a ponerse de pie y con normalidad procedía a irse hacia la cocina. Debido a la expresión y sonrisa de las chicas ninguna de ellas parecía mentir, pero Ariel jamás había escuchado hablar de un hombre que cocinara, por lo que no estaba del todo segura.

Los tres chicos se adentraron en la cocina y procedieron rápidamente a preparar la cena. Elsword era el que la preparaba, mientras que sus compañeras se encargaban de preparar el acompañamiento y machacar algunos de los ingredientes de la cena.

Ariel y su hermana menor se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa, esperando pacientemente en silencio. ¿Cuándo hacia que alguien preparaba comida para ellas? Ya mucho tiempo, normalmente Ariel era quien la preparaba por lo que esto era algo nuevo.

De la nada un oloroso aroma llego rápidamente al comedor y por supuesto no paso de ser percibido por ambas hermanas.

SNIFF SNIFF

Olfatearon ligeramente y al instante se les hiso agua la boca. Era la primera vez que olían una comida tan exquisita. La representante del "Cobo Service" era buena cocinando, pero incluso para ella ese olor era otro nivel. No podía ni imaginar que tan deliciosa seria la cena.

Tras un par de minutos finalmente llegó la hora. El trió de aventureros procedió a servir la cena y al ver al plato, Ariel literalmente comenzó a babear y su hermana menor no estaba mejor, pues ella que solo era buena en hacer que la comida se mirase bien, estaba muy sorprendida.

"Vamos, dense gusto" dijo Elsword tomando asiento

Todos tomaron asiento y procedieron a comer con normalidad. Elsword dio el primer bocado y mastico con normalidad, aunque, ya acostumbrado por completo, se tapó ligeramente los oídos por una sola razón…

"¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Es exquisito!" exclamo Ariel

"¡¿C-C-C-Como puede ser un platillo tan delicioso?!" exclamo Luriel

"¡Delicioso como siempre!" agregaba Aisha

"¡Soberbio! ¡No me canso de esto!" termino Rena

La ronda de halagos al chef no se hiso del rogar y Elsword simplemente los recibió con normalidad, ganando un poco más de confianza en su propia cocina.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo…" durante la cena, Ariel de la nada hablo "Señor Elsword…"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Elsword mirándole curioso

"Hace un rato me encontré con el señor Hoffman…"

En el instante en el que ese nombre fue pronunciado la expresión de Elsword cambio y soltó un suspiro, intentando calmar su enojo. Rena y Aisha también cambiaron su expresión, pero no era de enojo, sino una seria.

"¿Y qué quería?" pregunto Elsword

"Dijo que quería discutir algo y que de ser posible le gustaría que fuesen a verlo mañana…" explico Ariel un poco nerviosa por el cambio en la expresión de los tres "A la señorita Rena, la señorita Aisha y a usted, señor Elsword"

"Ehhh…"

Elsword continúo comiendo con normalidad. Rena y Aisha no tenían problemas, pues ya habían aclarado un poco el malentendido, pero si Elsword no quería ir sería un problema. Después de lo que había pasado días atrás, no estaban seguras que el separarse de nuevo fuese una muy buena idea.

"Muy bien" dijo Elsword terminando de comer "Iremos a verle mañana"

Al escuchar eso todas en la mesa soltaron un suspiro de alivio, lo que género que Elsword ladease la cabeza mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía sobre él.

"Solo quiero que sepan que aunque vaya a verle no quiere decir que vaya a ayudarlo…" explico Elsword seriamente "Dependiendo de la situación me negare o aceptare, todo depende de la gravedad del asunto…"

Aisha y Rena asintieron con la cabeza al considerar razonable sus palabras, pero también estaban aliviadas ya que si accedía a verlo quizás podrían aclarar el malentendido y hacerle perder esa actitud tan seria.

La cena después de eso continuo con normalidad y al terminar todos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

A pocas horas de haber comenzado el día, la plaza de la ciudad ya se encontraba bastante ruidosa. Ya la mayor parte de los comerciantes habían establecido sus changarros y habían comenzado las ventas, los aventureros habían comenzado a hacer misiones entre otras muchas cosas.

Entre la multitud se podía apreciar a Elsword junto a sus dos compañeras, caminando con una expresión seria mientras eran guiados por la representante del "Cobo Service", Ariel. Normalmente Ariel mostraba una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, pero esta vez parecía que el asunto era muy serio y su expresión era seria.

Rápidamente dieron con la casa del líder del gremio de comerciantes y como si hubiesen sabido que habían llegado, Luichel, la dueña de la tienda de accesorios salió y les indico entrar.

"Señorita Luichel…" dijo Elsword ligeramente sorprendido "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Veo que te encuentras bien, chico…" dijo Luichel señalando con el pulgar el interior de la casa "Te lo explico luego, ahora entren…"

Por la expresión de la mujer el pelirrojo pudo suponer que la cosa era seria y mostrando la misma seriedad, asintió con la cabeza y junto a sus acompañantes procedieron a adentrarse en la casa. Al entrar en la casa sintió una sensación incomoda, más que nada por los malos recuerdos.

Pudo notar la presencia del líder del gremio de comerciantes sentado en un sofá en la sala de estar, quien mostro una expresión de sorpresa al ver al espadachín. Elsword simplemente cerro los ojos y se encamino hacia la sala, pero no tomo asiento, se recargo en una pared y se cruzó de brazos.

Las dos compañeras del pelirrojo suspiraron un poco por su actitud, pero simplemente fueron a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás. Luichel junto a Ariel también fueron hacia la sala y también tomaron asiento.

"Muchas gracias por venir" dijo Hoffman con una sonrisa

"¿Por qué nos hiso venir, señor Hoffman?" pregunto Rena curiosa

"¿Acaso ha pasado algo con lo que hablamos la vez pasada?" pregunto Aisha

"No, desafortunadamente aún no hemos encontrado nada respecto a "ese" asunto. Si los llame hoy fue más bien por otra razón…"

Hoffman tomo un poco de aire antes de proceder a hablar, optando por una pose bastante seria y mostrando una expresión que lo ameritaba por completo. Se podía sentir al instante el cambio en el aire.

"A decir verdad, los llame para hablar respecto al "Shadow Forest"…" dijo Hoffman

Al escuchar ese nombre al instante Rena y Aisha chasquearon la lengua ligeramente, por lo que le habían sucedido a su compañero días atrás en ese mismo lugar. Las heridas de Elsword dolieron ligeramente al escuchar el nombre, pero este simplemente asintió en silencio.

"Hemos estado recibiendo muchos reportes de aventureros que patrullan la zona cercana al "Shadow Forest". Parece ser que los ataques de animales salvajes se han vuelto más constantes, incluso se han reportado ataques de hadas del bosque" explico Hoffman mortificado "Algunos otros aseguran que la oscuridad en el bosque se ha incrementado notablemente y que pueden sentir maldad de el"

Elsword recordó brevemente cuando se había adentrado en el "Shadow Forest" y era exactamente como el líder del gremio de comerciantes decía, incluso desde antes de entrar se podía sentir la maldad del bosque. Incluso se había tenido que encargar de algunos animales salvajes que había por los alrededores durante su búsqueda de Banthus.

"Al principio pensamos que se debía a la desaparición del fragmento de "El", pero creo que incluso de esa forma seria exagerado culpar de eso a lo que está sucediendo aquí" dijo Hoffman "No estamos completamente seguros de lo que está sucediendo ahí, pero ya no tiene que ver completamente con la desaparición del fragmento de "El", algo más está sucediendo ahí…"

"Magos…"

De la nada, Elsword dijo eso. Todos inmediatamente giraron la mirada hacia el joven espadachín, quien recargaba la espada en una pared y miraba con una expresión seria a todos.

"Había magos en el bosque" dijo Elsword con seriedad "Y muchos de ellos…"

"¿Magos, dices?" dijo Aisha con harta sorpresa "¡¿Cómo eran?! ¡¿Pudiste ver sus rostros?!"

"No. No parecían estar vivos, ni siquiera parecía tener cuerpo alguno. Flotaban y usaban prendas oscuras. Pero eran magos, estaban usando magia…"

"Tsk…" quejo Aisha llevándose la mano al mentón "Eso significa que son magos oscuros…"

"¿Magos oscuros?"

"Si, son espíritus capaces de utilizar la magia como si fuesen magos normales" explico Hoffman "Se dice que ellos solo aparecen en lugares donde haya una gran cantidad de oscuridad reunida. Algunos rumores incluso afirman que su aparición está estrechamente ligada al inframundo…"

"¿Inframundo?" pregunto Elsword confundido

"Haa~" suspiro Aisha llevándose una mano la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza "¿Tengo que explicártelo todo?

"¡Oh, pues disculpa! ¡Oh, gran sabia! ¡No te agrandes solo por haber nacido un par de meses antes!"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"Entonces es justo como el sabio de la aldea dijo…" dijo Rena para sí misma, pasando completamente de la pelea de sus compañeros "¿Y que sugiere hacer al respecto, señor Hoffman?"

"Normalmente lo ignoraríamos y advertiríamos a la gente que no se acercase al "Shadow Forest". Sin embargo, esto está comenzando a expandirse más allá de esto y no queda otro remedio más que acabar con esto desde la raíz…" respondió Hoffman

"Muy probablemente sean los magos oscuros los que están corrompiendo al bosque. Sin la protección del fragmento de "El" debió ser más sencillo hacerlo para ellos…" dijo Aisha pensativa "Creo que si acabamos con los magos oscuros el problema debería resolverse, por lo menos...eso creo yo"

"Ya veo…"

De repente todo se quedó en silencio.

"¿Y?" dijo Elsword "Supongo que no nos mandaste a venir solo para discutir esto. Si tienes algo que decir escúpelo de una buena vez…"

"¡Señor Elsword!" quejo Ariel mirando al pelirrojo

"No te preocupes, Ariel, está bien" dijo Hoffman sonriendo, para después mirar al pelirrojo "Tienes razón, no los mande a venir solo por eso. Me gustaría pedirles algo a ustedes tres…"

Hoffman se quedó en silencio un par de segundos e instantes después inclino su cabeza hacia adelante, generando sorpresa en los presentes.

"Este asunto es demasiado grande para que nosotros solos podamos lidiar con él, por lo tanto…" dijo Hoffman "Me gustaría pedir su ayuda nuevamente. Sé que Elsword no confía en mí, pero por favor, ayúdanos…"

En ese instante todos voltearon a ver al joven espadachín, quien mantenía una expresión seria. Honestamente Aisha y Rena no tenían ningún problema en ayudar, es más, lo harían encantadas. Pero, si Elsword decía que no, muy probablemente ellas también tendrían que negarse por miedo a que el chico hiciese otra imprudencia al estar solo. Después de lo que había pasado días antes, temían separarse del chico.

"Bien, vamos a ayudarlos" dijo Elsword con normalidad

Al instante Hoffman alzo la mirada con una expresión aliviada y alegre, Ariel y Luichel suspiraron con alivio al igual que las dos compañeras del pelirrojo, quienes también estaban muy felices de poder ayudar sin tener que separarse del chico.

"Muchas gracias, Elsword" agradeció Hoffman sonriendo "Pensé que te negarías…"

"No me malentiendas, aun no confió en ti. Sin embargo, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con el "Shadow Forest"…" dijo Elsword cruzándose de brazos "Además, no soy tan maldito como para negarle mi ayuda a alguien que la necesita"

Las dos compañeras del chico soltaron una pequeña risita por la actitud del chico, al igual que los demás presentes.

"¿Y bien? ¿Nos pondremos en marcha hoy mismo o qué?" pregunto Elsword de la nada

"¡¿Hah?!" exclamo Aisha con sorpresa "¡¿Estas idiota?! ¡¿Crees que te dejaremos ir con esas heridas?!"

"¿Eh? Pero si ya me encuentro mejor…"

"No, no iremos hasta que te hayas recuperado por completo" dijo Rena con seriedad

"El bosque y los magos oscuros no van a esperar. Me encuentro bien, no hay ningún problema conmigo"

"¡No es no! ¡No iremos al "Shadow Forest" hasta que te hayas recuperado por completo!" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos "No quiero tener que retrasarme por estar cuidando de ti por no estar en tu mejor forma"

"Solo hasta que te hayas recuperado por completo" dijo Rena sonriendo "Una vez que estés curado completamente nos pondremos en marcha"

"Pero…"

"Además…" dijo Rena sonriendo "¿No quieres darles una lección a esos espíritus por lo de la vez pasada? ¿No sería lo mejor estar en forma cuando vayas a enfrentarlos?"

"Si tú lo dices…" dijo Elsword suspirando mientras rascaba su nuca "Está bien, está bien, esperare hasta que mis heridas hayan sanado completamente para ponernos en marcha"

Las dos chicas suspiraron con alivio al ver que el chico había aceptado el no ir hasta estar completamente sanado.

"Muy bien. Mandare a preparar la carreta para que esté lista en unos días, debería ser suficiente para que Elsword se recupere" dijo Hoffman "Este asunto en especial podría resultar muy peligroso, me pregunto si ustedes estarán bien"

"No tiene de que preocuparse, soy una maga prodigio después de todo" proclamo Aisha inflando el pecho con orgullo "Esto no será nada para mi"

"Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y salvaremos al bosque" dijo Rena con una sonrisa

"La última vez me ganaron por que eran más, esta vez será diferente" dijo Elsword echando aire por la nariz

"U-Um…." dijo Ariel alzando la mano "Si no es molestia, me gustaría ir con ustedes…"

"¿Eh?" dijo Luichel mirando a la rubia "¿Por qué, Ariel? El lugar al que van a ir será muy peligroso, podrías salir lastimada"

"Es cierto, mejor quédese aquí señorita Ariel" dijo Aisha

"Aun así, me gustaría ir para poder ayudarlos en caso de que salgan lastimados" dijo Ariel apretando sus prendas "Yo solo soy una ayudante, no puedo pelear, pero no me gusta cuando los aventureros vuelven lastimados de sus aventuras. Me gustaría, por lo menos, ayudar aunque sea un poco…"

"Señorita Ariel…" dijo Rena

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vendrás con nosotros señorita Ariel!" exclamo Elsword mirando a la mujer, golpeando su pecho con el puño y mostrando una sonrisa llena de confianza "¡Yo te protegeré!"

"Señor Elsword…" dijo Ariel sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza y se llevaba una mano al pecho "Muchas gracias…"

"Bueno, ya que hemos aclarado esto y hemos decidido, creo que es momento de regresar a nuestros asuntos" dijo Luichel poniéndose de pie "Ariel y yo nos hemos ausentado de nuestro trabajo un buen rato ya"

"Es cierto" asintió la rubia

"Perdón por haberles quitado su valioso tiempo" disculpo Hoffman

"Ni lo mencione, señor Hoffman"

"Nosotros también deberíamos regresar" dijo Rena mirando a la maga "Tenemos que prepararnos para ponernos en marcha dentro de unos días"

"Tienes razón" asintió la maga "Me gustaría investigar los alrededores un poco antes de adentrarnos en el bosque…"

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie y junto al pelirrojo procedieron a irse con normalidad. Elsword dio un último vistazo al líder del gremio de comerciantes, quien también agradeció con un gesto de manos antes de que el muchacho se fuera.

Elsword simplemente asintió ligeramente y salió de la casa.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Ya para cuando el sol se había ocultado y la noche se había alzado, la luz de la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, bañando todo con su luz blanca.

La casa de Ariel se encontraba bastante ruidosa, las tres chicas platicaban y contaban cosas que solo mujeres podrían encontrar interesantes, eso a los ojos de Elsword que escuchaba todo sin entender lo más mínimo.

Personalmente a la representante del "Cobo Service" le gustaba esto, era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que tenía una cena tan ruidosa como lo era esta. Pero no le molestaba, disfrutaba entablar una conversación de esta forma con un par de amigas.

Para Luriel la cosa no era lo mismo. Ciertamente a ella también le gustaría unirse y platicar, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza para meterse en la conversación y se mantenía al margen. Un rato después de escuchar sin decir nada, termino de cenar y en completo silencio salió de la casa por la puerta trasera.

Se alejó un par de metros de la casa y tomo asiento en el suelo, admirando el estrellado cielo nocturno sobre ella. Incluso desde ahí podía escuchar claramente los gritos eufóricos y alegres de su hermana mayor y sus dos amigas, nunca había escuchado a su hermana de esa forma. Inconscientemente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba el cielo.

"Señorita Luriel"

Escucho su nombre y al girarse pudo percatarse de la presencia del pelirrojo, quien le miraba con una sonrisa suave.

"¡S-S-Señor Elsword!" exclamo Luriel sorprendida y poniéndose nerviosa "¡¿Q-Q-Que está haciendo aquí?!"

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo, señorita Luriel" dijo Elsword tomando asiento al lado de la chica "Quise tomar algo de aire fresco, además, esas chicas no dejan de gritar sobre quien sabe que, no podía soportarlo. La señorita Luriel podría unirse a ellas…"

"Cla-Claro que no, jamás podría…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por qué…" dijo Luriel bajando la mirada "Por nada"

Elsword observo eso y después simplemente miro hacia el cielo con una expresión normal, sintiendo la agradable brisa del viento soplar contra su rostro. Recordaba que el hacía esto de vez en cuando en casa, para calmarse un poco.

Luriel hacia lo mismo que el pelirrojo, admirar el cielo en silencio mientras mostraba una expresión calmada por la tranquilidad del paisaje.

"Dime, señorita Luriel" dijo Elsword rompiendo el silencio, mirando la chica "¿Acaso tu odias a tu hermana?"

"¡¿E-E-Ehhhhhhh?!" exclamo Luriel con harta sorpresa, girándose hacia el chico "¡Cla-Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué piensas eso, señor Elsword?!"

"Bueno, últimamente no las he visto hablar mucho y a veces la ignoras. Pensé que la odiabas o algo por el estilo…"

"Bueno, eso es…"

Luriel desvió la mirada ligeramente y después la bajo. Elsword por otro lado simplemente se quedó en silencio, esperando si Luriel iba a decir algo o no.

"Yo…no odio a mi hermana" dijo Luriel "Pero, supongo que la envidio un poco…"

"¿Envidiarla?" pregunto Elsword

"Si, envidio la capacidad que tiene mi hermana para poder hablar con todos como si no fuese nada. Siempre ha sido así, incluso cuando éramos niñas, ella siempre llamaba la atención, siempre brillando y sonriendo con todos. Yo siempre era comparada con ella, pero yo jamás pude ser como ella…"

Elsword se quedó en silencio, recordando brevemente los momentos que había vivido en el pasado junto a su propia hermana mayor. Lo entendía a la perfección, desde pequeño, él también había sido comparado con su hermana mayor. Claro, su hermana mayor siempre le defendía, pero él siempre se molestaba ya que sabía que por más que lo intentase, jamás lograría ser tan bueno como su hermana mayor.

"Lo intente incontables veces, pero jamás pude hablar con la gente como mi hermana mayor lo hace. Sonreír y esas cosas, no pude hacerlas…" dijo Luriel con una expresión triste "Yo admiro a mi hermana por ser capaz de hacer todo eso, pero, también la envidio mucho"

Al notar la expresión en el rostro de la chica Elsword supo que era exactamente la misma situación que el tenia, por lo que asintió mientras sonreía suavemente y procedió a hablar.

"¿Sabes? Yo también tengo una hermana mayor"

"¿Eh? ¿El señor Elsword también tiene una hermana mayor?" pregunto Luriel con sorpresa

"Si, ella se fue del pueblo hace tres años. Mi hermana mayor es fuerte, más que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido, es más valiente que cualquiera y más que nada, es mucho más amable que cualquier persona. Todo el mundo confía en ella" dijo Elsword con una sonrisa "Yo, admiro mucho a mi hermana mayor. Claro, también la envidio un poco"

"Conociendo al señor Elsword, su hermana debe ser una persona muy amable y fuerte"

"Si, lo es. Debes conocerla" dijo Elsword mirándole "¿Has escuchado hablar de la "Red Haired Knight"?"

"¡Oh! ¡"Red Haired Knight"! ¿Hablas de la gran y poderosa guerrera del reino de Velder, no es así? He escuchado mucho sobre esa persona, es increíble. Se dice que termino el entrenamiento cuando solo era una niña y se convirtió en la comandante de los "Velder´s Red Knights" poco tiempo después. Dicen que tiene un extravagante y ardiente cabello escarlata con ojos del mismo color y que su habilidad con la espada es simplemente inigualable. También dicen que…."

Antes de poder terminar Luriel se detuvo y se giró hacia el pelirrojo, quien le observaba con una sonrisa. Fue en ese momento que noto ciertas cosas más que obvias en el chico, empezando por su extravagante cabello escarlata y ojos de igual color, por no hablar de su gran habilidad en la esgrima. Solo tuvo que atar un par de cabos para darse cuenta de lo obvio…

"¡¿No me digas que…?!" exclamo Luriel hartamente sorprendida

"Si, "Red Haired Knight", Elesis, es mi hermana mayor" dijo Elsword sonriendo con orgullo

"¡Imposible! ¡Digo, es increíble! ¡No tenía idea de que alguien tan sorprendente era hermana del señor Elsword!"

"¿Increíble, eh?"

Aunque Luriel se encontraba más que emocionada y sorprendida, Elsword se mostraba más que nada algo distante y nostálgico, generando que la chica ladease la cabeza con duda debido a la expresión del chico.

"¿Pasa algo, señor Elsword?" pregunto Luriel

"No es nada, es solo que recordé a mi hermana mayor" dijo Elsword mirando hacia el cielo "Mi hermana mayor es increíble, quizás demasiado increíble. Debido a eso, ella y padre se fueron a Velder a defender el reino del ataque de los demonios"

"Escuche acerca de eso, parecía ser que el reino de Velder había sido atacado por un ejército de demonios…"

"Si, y ellos dos se encuentran haya. Y yo… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Debería estar junto a ellos…"

"Señor Elsword…"

"Pero, soy demasiado débil. Si voy junto a ellos no les ayudaría, solo estorbaría. Por esa razón me he decidido…" dijo Elsword sonriendo mientras alzaba su mano al cielo, intentando atrapar una ilusión de su hermana que se encontraba lejana "Entrenare y me volveré fuerte, lo suficiente para poder estar junto a mi hermana y poder ayudarla"

Luriel observo eso con una expresión llena de sorpresa. Habiendo escuchado todo eso, había comprendido que si alguien podía entender lo que ella sentía, era ese chico. Y aunque estaban en las mismas condiciones, ese chico lo estaba sobrellevando de una mejor forma e incluso se había decidido a mejorar para estar al mismo nivel de su hermana mayor.

"¡Señor Elsword! ¡Muchas gracias!" exclamo Luriel con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa "¡Gracias a usted me he decidido! ¡Yo también voy a entrenar muy duro! ¡Y me volveré igual de buena que mi hermana mayor!"

"Señorita Luriel…" dijo Elsword mirándole con sorpresa, para después sonreír. Sorpresivamente el joven pelirrojo tomo a la chica por las manos "¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para alcanzar a nuestras hermanas mayores, señorita Luriel!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Ahem!"

Lo anterior no había sido dicho por ninguno de ellos dos, por lo que dirigieron su mirada hacia a un lado y notaron la presencia de la joven maga de cabellos morados que les miraba con una expresión seria, y con las manos en las caderas. La elfa de cabellos verdes también se encontraba ahí, y aunque sonreía, podía sentirse cierta hostilidad proviniendo de ella.

"¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos?" pregunto Aisha señalándoles con el dedo

Los dos chicos no entendieron la pregunta y al mirarse mutuamente entendieron y notaron que se encontraban sujetándose de las manos. Ambos se ruborizaron ligeramente e inmediatamente se soltaron las manos y miraron a otro lado.

"¿Y-Y qué pasa?" pregunto Elsword sonriendo nerviosamente hacia la maga

"¡Hmph!" Aisha se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada con un tierno puchero "Nada, simplemente que no estabas y vine a buscarte"

"Ya veo, perdón por preocuparte"

"¡Y-Yo, no estaba preocupada por ti! ¡Solamente quería saber si no habías sido tan idiota como para escabullirte solo hacia el "Shadow Forest! ¡Solamente!"

"¡¿Eh?!" quejo Elsword arqueando una ceja, poniéndose de pie "¡¿Qué dijiste enana?!"

"¡Lo que escuchaste, idiota!" quejo Aisha

Nuevamente aquellos dos comenzaron una de sus tan normales peleas entre ellos. Luriel simplemente observo desde el suelo y soltó un par de risitas, ya que aunque peleasen mucho, parecían llevarse muy bien. La pelea finalizo tras unos segundos, concluyendo en que ambos desviasen la mirada con un " _¡Hmph!_ " y los brazos cruzados.

"Bueno, yo me voy a dormir" dijo Elsword encaminándose hacia la casa "Buenas noches, señorita Luriel"

"Buenas noches, señor Elsword" dijo Luriel sonriendo

"¿Y no hay buenas noches para mí?" dijo Aisha mirando al pelirrojo

"¡Buenas noches, enana!"

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Pues buenas noches, imbécil! ¡Espero no despiertes!"

"¡Espero que no crezcas!"

Ambos se sacaron la lengua con un " _¡Bleh!_ " por unos segundos y después desviaron la mirada. Elsword reanudo su caminata hacia la casa, despidiéndose de Rena en el trayecto quien se despidió con una sonrisa y un saludo, cuales Elsword regreso.

Justo cuando el chico estaba por entrar en la casa, se percató de la presencia de la representante del "Cobo Service", Ariel, quien observaba todo desde la puerta trasera de la casa, recargada sobre el marco de la puerta y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

"Muchas gracias, señor Elsword" dijo Ariel mostrando una sonrisa suave al muchacho

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" pregunto Elsword confundido

"Es la primera vez que escucho a Luriel ser tan sincera consigo misma. Siempre sentí la distancia entre nosotras dos, pensé que quizá ella me odiaba…" dijo Ariel triste

La rubia alzo la mirada, observando a pequeña e introvertida hermana menor hablar tímidamente con aquellas dos chicas de cabelleras extravagantes que al parecer parecían estarle interrogando o algo por el estilo. Su hermana menor se mostraba tímida, pero parecía disfrutarlo.

"Pero, me alegra saber que no es eso" dijo Ariel mostrando una sonrisa "Muchas gracias, señor Elsword"

"Yo no hice nada, solo me puse a hablar sobre mi hermana mayor. Fue la señorita Luriel quien fue determinada y tomo una decisión, yo no tuve nada que ver"

"Ya veo…" dijo Ariel sonriendo "Aun así me gustaría agradecerte. Aunque también estaba sorprendía, tenía mis sospechas debido a tu cabello, ojos y tu esgrima, pero no pensé que tu hermana fuese a ser "Red Haired Kinght", Elesis. Es una persona conocida en todas partes"

"Lose, mi hermana mayor es increíble" dijo Elsword con orgullo

Ambos rieron ligeramente entre ellos.

"Buenas noches, señor Elsword"

"Buenas noches, señorita Ariel"

Después de eso el joven de cabellos rojos fue directamente hacia el cuarto en el que se había estado quedando desde que había comenzado a vivir en esta casa. De un salto se acostó en la cama y se recostó mirando el techo con una expresión seria.

La conversación anterior le había hecho recordar inevitablemente su objetivo más grande, su ambición en la vida, su hermana mayor. La ilusión de su hermana mayor se hiso presente, alejándose mientras le daba la espalda. El pelirrojo alzo la mano, en un intento de atraparla pero no pudo.

" _Yo…_ " pensó Elsword apretando el puño " _¿Me abre acercado un poco siquiera? A esa inalcanzable espalda a la que tanto aspiro…_ "

Suspiro y después bajo el brazo, cerrando los ojos y procediendo a dormir con completa normalidad después de un muy cansado día.

* * *

Días después.

Elder Village.

Ya habían pasado un buen par de días desde que se había acordado hacer algo al respecto con el "Shadow Forest".

A las afueras de la ciudad se podía apreciar un grupo de personas algo grande, pero tampoco exagerado. Cerca de aquel grupo se hallaba una carreta, la cual tenía dos caballos atados a ella que servirían para arrastrarla. La carreta contaba con comida y provisiones para varias personas.

Alrededor de la carreta se encontraban algunas personas importantes: El líder del gremio de comerciantes, Hoffman. La dueña de la tienda de accesorios, Luichel. La representante del "Cobo Service", Ariel y la encargada del Banco, Luriel.

Y finalmente se encontraba el grupo encargado de la misión, compuesto por tres personas: Rena, Aisha y Elsword.

Ya con un buen par de días de descanso sin exageraciones, las heridas de Elsword habían sanado completamente y las vendas de su cuerpo ya habían sido retiradas. El pelirrojo mantenía una expresión seria en el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, cargando en su espalda su imponente y enorme espada.

"Me siento un poco mal por encargarles esta misión a ustedes tres, pero son las únicas personas en las que puedo confiar" dijo Hoffman inclinando la cabeza brevemente "Les deseo mucha suerte"

"No tiene que preocuparse, salvaremos el bosque por seguro" dijo Rena sonriendo

"¡Hmph! ¡Sera pan comido!" dijo Aisha llevándose las manos a las caderas, echando aire por la nariz

"Ten mucho cuidado, hermana mayor" dijo Luriel mirando a su hermana

"Si, lo tendré" dijo Ariel sonriendo

"Ten cuidado, chico" dijo Luichel mirando al pelirrojo "Las energías oscuras en el bosque se han incrementado, puede que incluso los enemigos se hayan vuelto incluso más poderosos de lo que eran cuando los enfrentaste"

"Justo lo que esperaba" dijo Elsword apretando el puño con determinación "Voy a devolverles el favor con intereses"

Una vez terminadas las formalidades y despedidas, todos los que participarían en la misión se montaron sobre la carreta. El trio de aventureros se montó en la parte trasera, mientras que Ariel tomo las riendas de los caballos.

"La misión debería terminar rápidamente, dependiendo de qué tan rápido encontremos a los magos oscuros" explico Aisha "No debería llevarnos más de 2 días, pero si tardamos más que eso, por favor supongan que algo salió mal y envíen apoyo"

"Entendido" asintió Hoffman "Y si me lo permiten, me gustaría sugerirles una cosa…"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Rena

"Creo tener una pequeña idea de donde posiblemente se encuentren reunidos los magos oscuros"

"¿Dónde?" pregunto Aisha interesada

"El "Shadow Forest", conocido anteriormente como "Forest of Druids" es una gran extensión de árboles en Elder. Hay una leyenda entorno al bosque, que dice que en el centro del bosque se encuentra un árbol, mucho más antiguo y grande que cualquier otro. Ese árbol es conocido como Ent, es un guardián del "Forest of Druids""

"He escuchado hablar de él" dijo Rena asintiendo con la cabeza "Supuestamente es un ser sagrado, al igual que el Ancient Phoru, un guardián del bosque y los habitantes de él, al igual que las hadas"

"Exactamente. Personalmente espero que no sea posible, pero…" Hoffman miro a la maga de cabellos violetas "Señorita Aisha, ¿Considera que sea posible que Ent haya sido corrompido por la energía oscura del bosque o los magos oscuros?"

"¿Corrompido? ¿Al igual que las hadas?" pregunto Elsword

"Si, normalmente sería imposible. Sin embargo, con la ausencia de la protección otorgada por el fragmento de "El", podría ser posible que incluso un ser sagrado como él sea corrompido" respondió Aisha seriamente "Debemos considerar la posibilidad..."

Al escuchar la posibilidad de tener que enfrentar a un ser sagrado corrompido, inevitablemente el aire se tornó pesado y todo se quedó silencio por un par de segundos.

"Bueno, si llega a pasar ya veremos qué hacer en ese momento" dijo Elsword con normalidad "¿Es solo una posibilidad, no?"

Tan rápido como escucharon eso, inmediatamente el ambiente regreso a lo anterior y todos sonrieron, generando que el pelirrojo ladease la cabeza con duda y un signo de interrogación apareciendo sobre él.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos yendo" dijo Ariel despidiéndose con la mano

"Le rezare a la "Dama de El" para que regresen a salvo" dijo Hoffman despidiéndose

"¡Cu-Cuídate, hermana mayor!" dijo Luriel despidiéndose con la mano

"Suerte, chico" despidió Luichel

"¡Si, nos vemos!" exclamaron los aventureros al unísono

Despidiéndose con las manos y una sonrisa en sus rostros, rápidamente aquel pequeño grupo compuesto por 4 personas se dispuso a completar de una buena vez con su objetivo…

Directo al "Shadow Forest".

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Lose, lose, me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero no es mi culpa, el trabajo me tiene jodido y casi no me queda tiempo para escribir. Espero que aunque el capítulo no tuvo mucha acción (eso será en el siguiente :V) lo hayan disfrutado y haya valido la pena.**_

 _ **Bueno, pues hablando del capítulo. Pues Elsword ya se ha curado de sus heridas y están a punto de empezar con la jodida misión del "Shadow Forest", no creo que vaya a durar más que dos capítulos. Quizás se está alargando un poco el arco, pero recuerden que aquí pasan dos años. No se angustien que después pasara todo más rápido y mucho más épico.**_

 _ **¿Camilla resulto ser más fuerte de lo que pensaban, a que si? Ella se convertirá en la maestra de Elsword en unos capítulos y le ensañara un par de cosillas.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, dejando esto de lado pasemos a los reviews :V**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DXD :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y espero que este también lo haya sido. ¿Y ya conseguiste Trascendencia? Bien hecho. Yo y un primo farmeamos a muerte los escenarios el día que salió para ser Trascendentes ese mismo día, ya que después nos daría flojera xD. Y ya lo veras, cuando Elsword y Banthus se encuentre será épico :D**_

 _ **Y sobre lo que dices, no podrías tener más razón. No voy a decir que el juego es el mejor de todos, pero es muy bueno, pero parece que el fandom está más bien muerto en esta página, pues casi no hay historias ni fans. Incluso he pensado en publicar en los grupos de Elsword de Facebook para que lean la historia, ya que aunque no gano nada por esto, sí que me gustaría que mi historia fuese un poco más leída, como a cualquier otro autor. Y no te preocupes, exprésate cuanto desees, yo escucho (o mas bien leo) xD**_

 _ **Por otro lado, mi personaje favorito del juego (femenino) es Elesis, después le sigue Rena y Aisha. Y mis parejas, pues mi favorita es la incestuosa de ElswordxElesis, después ElswordxRena y luego ElswordxAisha, ese orden.**_

 _ **PD: No tengo mucho planeado sobre Rose, incluso he pensado en ni siquiera incluirla en la historia, ya que ella no es "cannon" por así decirlo. Si la llego a meter en la historia, seria por formalidad solamente, ya veremos cuando haya avanzado un poco más.**_

 _ **PD2: ¡Exacto! ¡Muerte a los RenaxRaven! ¡Viva el ElswordxRena!**_

 _ **Nos vemos, colega.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000 :**_

 _ **Sí, soy un señor de la noche que publica siempre de noche, ya lo sabes, tendrás que acostumbrarte xD. Y si, ese día nos viciamos tanto que joder, nunca antes me había enviciado tanto, antes de darme cuenta ya éramos nivel 90 y ya era de noche jaja, ni lo notamos. Es que había evento de EXPx2 y voluntad ilimitada, no podíamos desaprovecharla xD**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te guste como estoy abordando el tema de las relaciones, pues no sé cuánto lleves siguiéndome, dependiendo del tiempo sabrás que es un tema que se me da del asco, las relaciones que había creado antes eran vacías e inexistentes, por eso quiero cambiar y profundizar muchísimo más en eso.**_

 _ **PD: Y gracias, espero que continúes leyendo mis historias.**_

 _ **Krystyam091 :**_

 _ **Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior y espero que este igual. Y sobre lo que preguntes, pues honestamente no lo sé. Sí que pensé en darles algo de cercanía a Elsword, y me gustan mucho esos dos personajes, pero de momento solo tengo planeado que los personajes principales femeninos del juego estén en el harem de Elsword, no sabría decirte sobre esas dos.**_

 _ **Antes me gustaría formalizar el harem con las principales y ya después, mucho después, ver qué pasa con estos dos personajes.**_

 _ **Antenesis :**_

 _ **Jaja es que ese día era libre y como había evento de EXPx2 y voluntad ilimitada, pues simplemente no se podía desperdiciar.**_

 _ **Selkova :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te guste mi historia y espero continúes leyéndola. Y si, ese era principalmente mi problema con los harem, que siempre hacia que cayeran al instante y quiero cambiar eso, profundizar en los personajes y relaciones.**_

 _ **Kuroi to Tamashi :**_

 _ **Creo que es la primera vez que dejas un review, al menos en esta historia. En fin, respecto a lo que dices en tu review:**_

 _ **Bueno, no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. El error del prólogo con Solace no lo note hasta después de publicarlo y pues se me fue. Lo de los personajes OP, pues no precisamente, pues en el anterior Elsword recibió una paliza por Mobs que mueren al toque en el juego, no están TAN Op´s.**_

 _ **Lo de la redacción, lose, créeme que lo sé. Algunas palabras se me pasan o el Word de plano las cambia por completo por una que se parece, pero no es. Por no decir que el jodido Word a veces no me señala errores menores, como acentos y esas cosas, quizás tenga que ver con que uso el Word 2010, quien sabe. Pero bueno, no estoy poniendo excusas, esos errores son debido a mí y los acepto.**_

 _ **Y no te preocupes, no me molestan esta clase de comentarios, de hecho me agradan. Ya que me remarcan mis puntos malos, para ayudar a mejorarlos. Agradecería que continuaras señalándolos, para de esa forma continuar mejorando y algún día escribir una historia que sea de tu agrado al 100%.**_

 _ **Por supuesto hay de críticas a críticas, pues aunque unas me ayudan a mejorar, otras simplemente son por joder y esas las ignoro por completo.**_

 _ **Sayonara, colega.**_

 _ **Y siendo eso todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	10. Capitulo 9

Wally's Memorial Bridge.

Hacia no mucho desde que el día había comenzado. Por la posición e intensidad de los rayos del sol, al parecer era poco más tarde de medio día.

El cielo completamente despejado y de un agradable color azul claro era surcado por distintas y hermosas aves que cantaban al unísono melodías relajantes. Los arroyos y ríos a los alrededores otorgaban un sonido relajante y los bosques verdes una imagen que simplemente era exquisita a la vista.

Este lugar era usado como una de las tantas ruta comerciales usadas por los comerciantes de Elder. Siguiendo ciertas rutas ya trazadas en el suelo por las muchísimas carretas de comerciantes se podía ir desde este lugar hasta Bethma, que era en donde la mayor parte de los comerciantes de Elder vendían sus artículos.

A través de una de las rutas trazadas por el suelo, una carreta avanzaba con tranquilidad mientras era jalada por un caballo. La mujer que sujetaba las riendas del caballo tenía el cabello rubio y un atuendo distintivo, y claro era Ariel, una de las representantes del "Cobo Service". La mujer sujetaba las riendas mientras movía su cabeza gentilmente de un lado a otro, relajándose mientras escuchaba una suave y gentil melodía.

"Laa~ Laaa~ Laaaaa~"

En la parte trasera de la carreta se encontraban un par de bolsas que en su interior traían comida, provisiones para al menos 3 días. Y no era lo único que iba en la parte trasera de la carreta, puesto que además de las provisiones, un total de tres personas más iban en dicho lugar.

Uno de ellos era una hermosísima elfa de cabellos verdes, que cantaba la hermosa melodía relajante mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y escuchaba con sus largas orejas las melodías del bosque, pájaros y lagos. Era Rena.

La otra era una joven maga de cabello purpura, que posaba su báculo sobre sus piernas mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y escuchaba atentamente la relajante y hermosa melodía que era cantada por su compañera. Era Aisha.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante teníamos a un chico de estatura baja y un distintivo y extravagante cabello escarlata. El muchacho escuchaba la melodía con una sonrisa, mientras miraba los alrededores con fascinación y degustaba una manzana que había tomado de las provisiones. En su espalda había una gran espada que casi igualaba su tamaño. Y claro, era Elsword.

A tan solo un par de horas de haber salido de Elder, el grupo ya había recorrido una gran parte del camino que debían seguir para llegar a su objetivo. ¿A dónde iban? Pues al recientemente peligroso y temido "Forest of Druids", conocido recientemente como "Shadow Forest".

Ya con tantos ataques de animales salvajes y hadas tan cerca de la ciudad, la cosa se ponía bastante seria. Pues fuera del hecho de que solo el bosque fuese afectado, sino se actuaba inmediatamente la ciudad se vería afectada por las energías negativas y oscuras que aterrorizaban el bosque. Si no se hacía algo al respecto, los habitantes inocentes de la ciudad correrían peligro.

Debido a que días antes Elsword había reportado haber visto magos oscuros en el bosque, se pensaba que ellos posiblemente eran los responsables de lo que le estaba sucediendo al bosque. Y en consecuencia a lo anterior, Aisha pensó que si ellos eran los responsables, bastaría con eliminarlos a todos para solucionar el problema.

El grupo estaba más que motivado para cumplir con la misión, puesto que todos de alguna forma tenían algunas deudas pendientes con el bosque en general y los males que le corrompían. Elsword quería una dulce venganza por la paliza que le habían dado días antes, Aisha y Rena por otra parte contaban con un motivo similar pero que no dirían en voz alta.

Esa imagen de ellos, con Rena cantando hermosamente mientras sus dos compañeros movían rítmicamente su cabeza de un lado a otro era increíble. Desde el punto de vista de cualquiera parecerían un grupo completamente normal, con fuertes lazos de amistad que les unían en cualquier circunstancia.

Aunque la cosa era algo distinta.

Mientras escuchaba la hermosa melodía de su compañera, la joven maga de cabellos violetas abrió los ojos y pudo ver como el pelirrojo deslizaba su mano hacia la bolsa con provisiones, tomando otra manzana que rápidamente procedió a morder con normalidad.

"¡Oye, tu…! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" señalo Aisha con enojo, señalando la manzana que el muchacho se estaba comiendo "¡Esas son nuestras provisiones para el viaje! ¡No son tus golosinas!"

"Que molesta eres…" dijo Elsword dando un mordisco a la manzana con normalidad "¿Qué importa si como una o dos, eh? De cualquier forma, son provisiones para varios días. Y la misión no durada más de dos días, no debería haber problema en que coma un poco…"

"¡Si, pero son provisiones para varios días debido a que somos varias personas! ¡No eres solo tú, enano! ¡También estamos nosotras!"

"¡¿Cómo me dijiste, mocosa?! ¡Puedo comer si quiero…!"

"¡¿Qué dijiste, pequeño idiota?!"

"¡¿Eso te pregunto yo, enana?!"

Nuevamente y sin ser para nada extraño, aquellos dos nuevamente habían comenzado a pelear. Ariel simplemente soltó un par de risitas mientras sonreía falsamente, acostumbrada a las peleas de esos dos y continuando con su labor, que era sujetar las riendas de los caballos.

La hermosa elfa de cabellos verdes por otro lado continúo cantando por un par de segundos, intentando ignorar la pelea de sus dos compañeros. Pero, pese a que la chica contaba con una gran paciencia, los gritos de esos dos se intensificaban a cada según y rápidamente le hicieron perder la paciencia por completo.

"¡¿QUÉ USTEDES NO PUEDEN GUARDAR SILENCIO?!" exclamo Rena explotando en ira, mirando a sus dos compañeros con varias venas saltadas en el rostro y apretando el puño "¡Estoy intentando escuchar las voces del bosque y ustedes dos no dejan de pelear!"

"¡Pero, Rena…!" dijo Aisha mirándole, apuntado al chico con el dedo "¡Este idiota se está comiendo nuestras provisiones!"

"¡¿Y eso que?! ¡No es como si fuéramos a morir de hambre! ¡Aún queda mucho…!" quejo Elsword apuntando a la chica con el dedo

"¡Vamos, Rena! ¡Dile que está mal!"

"¡No! ¡Dile que no hay ningún problema!"

"¡Claro que si lo hay!" dijo Aisha girándose hacia el pelirrojo

"¡No, no lo hay!" quejo Elsword

Al reanudar nuevamente su riña entre ellos, si la hermosa elfa aún conservaba algo de paciencia esta vez sin duda le habían hecho perderla por completo. Los dos chicos se detuvieron al sentir como un viento extraño comenzaba a soplar y no era para menos, puesto que su compañera les estaba mirando con una expresión que literalmente gritaba cólera.

"¡Ustedes dos, sentados!" exclamo Rena con enojo

"¡S-Si!" asintieron los otros dos al unísono

Antes de siquiera poder replicar o pensar, instintivamente esos dos se habían visto sentados delante de la presencia de su compañera que les miraba con una expresión enojada y los brazos cruzados.

"¡Elsword!" dijo Rena

"¿S-Si?" dijo Elsword alzando la mirada con miedo

"¡Esta bien que tengas hambre! ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que comerte todas las provisiones! ¡Piensa un poco en los demás, no eres el único en el equipo!"

"S-Si…"

"¡Ja!" rio la maga señalando al chico con burla "Te lo dije"

"¡Y tú, Aisha!" dijo Rena fijando su mirada en la chica

"¿S-Si?"

"¡Es cierto que Elsword hiso mal, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo! ¡Son demasiadas provisiones para todos, puede comer un poco si quiere! ¡Incluso tú lo has hecho, debes entender!"

"S-Si…"

"¡Y ahora ustedes dos van a olvidarse de esto y a hacer las paces…!" dijo Rena llevándose las manos a la cintura, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para verles con seriedad "¡¿Entendido?!"

"S-Si…"

Los dos chicos se miraron mutuamente y al instante gruñeron un poco, honestamente no sentían que hubieran hecho nada malo o que ameritase una disculpa, pero no estaban tan locos como para llevarle la contraria a su compañera.

"Lo siento, no debí haber tomado la comida de esa forma" dijo Elsword inclinando la cabeza

"N-No, está bien. Yo sobre-actué un poco, incluso yo he tomado un poco antes…" dijo Aisha negando con las manos, sonriendo "Entiendo que tengas hambre y quieras comer un bocadillo"

"¡Muy bien!" dijo Rena relajándose, mostrando una angelical sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos "Ahora vamos a sentarnos y a relajarnos hasta que lleguemos al bosque. ¿Ok?"

"S-Si…" asintieron los otros dos al unísono

"¡Genial…!"

Rena fue hacia donde estaba sentada anteriormente y tomo asiento nuevamente, sonriendo mientras silbaba rítmicamente al son del canto del bosque que solo ella era capaz de escuchar. Sus dos compañeros tomaron asiento nuevamente y guardaron silencio, mientras observaban el paisaje con normalidad.

Ariel por otro lado continuaba mirando hacia adelante, aunque sonreía con falsedad debido a que le había tomado por sorpresa el sorprendente cambio de actitud en Rena y la forma en como había dominado a esos dos. Normalmente esas peleas duran un rato y ellos se detienen solos, pero esta vez la elfa les había detenido sin más.

" _Definitivamente la señorita Rena da mucho miedo cuando se enoja…_ " pensó Ariel sonriendo nerviosamente

Habiendo descubierto la faceta escondida de aquella amable y hermosa elfa, Ariel se planteó a sí misma la idea de jamás hacerla enojar, no estaba loca como para llevarle la contraria cuando se enojaba y no estaba loca como para hacerla enojar. Y ninguno de sus compañeros tampoco lo estaba, puesto que después de eso no volvieron a pelear en todo el día.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Ya para cuando el cielo había comenzado a teñirse ligeramente de naranja y el sol había comenzado a ocultarse en el horizonte, aquel grupo de 4 personas había logrado llegar a la entrada de aquel aterrador bosque justo antes del anochecer.

Normalmente les hubiese llevado más tiempo considerando que al espadachín le había llevado varios días llegar hasta aquí, pero gracias a que habían viajado en carreta habían llegado en cuestión de horas.

"Aquí estamos…" dijo Elsword mirando el bosque con una expresión seria "El "Shadow Forest""

"Lo note cuando vinimos a ayudarte, pero ahora que lo veo de cerca…" dijo Rena con cierta molestia "Las energías oscuras que este bosque emana son inmensamente altas. Parece que ha sido corrompido por completo"

"El solo sentir esa energía oscura me genera nauseas" dijo Aisha mostrando disgusto y cruzándose de brazos "Eso solo significa que ahora se les acabo lo que tenían para corromper. Ahora buscaran otra zona para corromper y así sucesivamente. No se detendrán…"

"Y si no son detenidos…" dijo Ariel con preocupación "Podrían llegar a la ciudad y entonces…"

"Todo habría terminado…"

Siendo conscientes de las consecuencias en caso de que fallasen la misión, el ambiente inevitablemente se puso más pesado. Venían más que dispuestos a motivados y determinados a cumplir con la misión, pero ya estando en la entrada al bosque se dieron cuenta de que no era un juego.

Las energías oscuras que este bosque emanaba eran indudablemente altas, incluso Elsword que era pésimo en ello pudo notarlo al instante. Y si el bosque entero estaba corrompido, eso significaría que los enemigos vendrían absolutamente de todos lados. El bosque entero era el enemigo.

Con su confianza en caída, las chicas bajaron la mirada ligeramente. Sin embargo, levantaron la mirada al ver como el pelirrojo avanzaba por la carreta y se colocaba delante de ellas, señalando el bosque con el pulgar y una expresión bastante normal.

"Bueno, no hay necesidad de pensar en lo que sucederá en caso de que fallemos" dijo Elsword "Por qué no lo haremos"

Al escuchar eso las chicas se miraron entre ellas por unos instantes antes de soltar un par de risitas, cosa que confundió ligeramente al joven espadachín que rasco su mejilla con un poco de vergüenza al pensar que había dicho algo malo.

"Como siempre, eres un completo idiota" dijo Aisha sonriendo suavemente

"El señor Elsword siempre es de esa forma…" dijo Ariel riendo levemente

"Elsword enserio eres…" dijo Rena sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza

"¿Q-Que?" dijo Elsword desviando la mirada "D-De cualquier forma, lo mejor será que nos pongamos en marcha inmediatamente. Está a punto de anochecer y debemos encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche en el bosque"

Sus acompañantes asintieron a sus palabras y el pelirrojo fue a tomar asiento nuevamente. Ariel tomo las riendas y tirando de ellas indico al caballo que jalaba la carreta continuar, y aunque el caballo se negaba porque también era más que capaz de sentir que había algo malo en ese bosque, tuvo que continuar.

* * *

Shadow Forest.

Tan pronto se adentraron en el bosque sintieron un fuerte escalofrió estremecer sus cuerpos y un asco sin igual. Elsword no recordaba que fuese de esta forma, sin lugar a dudas las energías negativas se habían incrementado de forma exponencial.

A tan solo un par de minutos de haberse adentrado en el bosque las cosas ya empezaban a volverse aterradoras. Debido a la oscuridad misma del bosque y al hecho de que los inmensos arboles cubrían el cielo por completo, ya no fueron capaces de saber si había oscurecido o no, puesto que aquí siempre estaba oscuro.

Las plantas a los alrededores brillaban con colores violetas y otros más, de no ser por esas plantas extrañas el bosque estaría sumido completamente en oscuridad. No podían escuchar el cantar de los pájaros o el sonido de los lagos, todo eso había desaparecido por completo.

"El canto de las hadas…" dijo Rena nerviosa, mientras sus largas orejas se movían ligeramente "No puedo escucharlo"

"Parece que las cosas están un poco peor de lo que pensé…" dijo Aisha mostrándose un poco temerosa "Si no tenemos cuidado podríamos no salir de aquí a salvo"

"E-Eso es…" dijo Ariel aterrada por esa posibilidad

"No te preocupes, señorita Ariel" dijo Elsword mirando a la mujer y sus compañeras con seriedad "Yo te protegeré, le prometí a la señorita Luriel que te llevaría de regreso a salvo. Y no hay por qué pensar en lo que pasara si fallamos, porque no lo haremos. No permitiré que lo hagamos…"

La mirada determinada del joven espadachín fue más que suficiente para apaciguar los temores de sus compañeras y devolverles la confianza. Ariel también suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, calmando sus temores y asintiendo para sí misma.

"Muy bien, entonces…" dijo Aisha sacando un pergamino de una mochila, abriéndolo y dejando ver que se trataba de un mapa del bosque "Esta es la entrada por la que acabamos de entrar. Según lo que el señor Hoffman dijo el árbol Ent se encuentra en el centro del bosque. Más o menos por aquí…"

"Esta algo lejos…" dijo Rena llevándose la mano al mentón, pensativa "Tardaremos un día en llegar, eso si no somos atacados por animales salvajes o las hadas del bosque. Podríamos intentar cortar camino por aquí…"

"Eso mismo pensé yo. Si cortamos camino por aquí y seguimos esta ruta podríamos…"

"Chicas…" dijo Elsword llevando su mano hasta su espalda y tomando su inmensa espada con una expresión seria "Creo que es un poco tarde para eso..."

Sus compañeras alzaron la mirada y abrieron los ojos cual platos por la inmensa sorpresa que les había generado lo que habían visto. Ariel, quien se encontraba en la parte de adelante, se asustó y fue directamente hacia la parte de atrás junto a los otros tres.

Apartando un par de árboles con relativa normalidad y siendo seguido por un gran ejército de pequeños espíritus corrompidos, un inmenso ser de varios metros de altura comenzaba a aparecer. Un hada guardián corrompido.

Las compañeras del chico inmediatamente tomaron sus respectivas armas y junto al pelirrojo se pusieron en guardia, colocándose delate de la carreta y encarando al inmenso guardián corrompido y su ejército de espíritus corrompidos que les amenazaban.

"Dime, Elsword" hablo Rena sonriendo falsamente "Cuando fuiste atacado... ¿Fue en esta zona?"

"No, yo fui atacado más adentro" respondió Elsword mirando a la elfa de re-ojo "¿Por qué?"

"Es solo que es extraño que estemos siendo atacados tan pronto entramos al bosque. Y no es solo eso, parece como nos hubiesen estado esperando. Como si supiesen en que momento entraríamos al bosque"

"Ya que el bosque ha sido corrompido por completo, es posible que ahora puedan moverse por los alrededores con mayor libertad. Y si es eso, eso significaría que ya han comenzado a explorar las afueras del bosque y…" dijo Aisha notando que sucedía, girándose hacia la carreta "Nos han estado siguiendo desde que llegamos aquí…"

En ese momento pudieron ver como una enorme cantidad de bolas de fuego se encendían en la oscuridad. La luz escarlata de las llamas ilumino todo, permitiéndole ver a todos que se trataba de una inmensa cantidad de magos oscuros que se encontraban dispersos a través del bosque, todos dispuestos a atacarles.

"¡Señorita Ariel!" exclamo Rena mirando a la rubia en la carreta "¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡Escape lo más rápido posible…!"

"¡S-S-Si!" asintió Ariel tomando rápidamente las riendas

Los tres se pusieron en guardia dispuestos a pelear contra todo lo que les amenazaban mientras que la representante del "Cobo Service" se disponía a huir de ahí. Logro hacer que el caballo jalase la carreta y avanzo un par de metros, pero antes de poder avanzar más el suelo delante de la carreta se cuarteo y un muro de raíces entrelazadas se alzó con velocidad generando que tuviesen que detenerse.

La sorpresa de que un muro apareciese de la nada agito al caballo que freno de golpe. Ariel ante la acción del corcel fue empujada hacia atrás y cayó en la parte trasera de la carreta. Se re-incorporo rápidamente y vio el muro que impedía su huida, pero desafortunadamente no era solo eso.

El suelo a los alrededores de la carreta se cuarteo y de él salieron afiladas y peligrosas raíces que amenazaron con a travesar a Ariel sin dudar siquiera un poco. Al ver las afiladas raíces avanzar hacia ella peligrosamente rápido, la rubia uso sus brazos para cubrirse en un intento inútil por salvarse.

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

Sorprendentemente no sintió nada de dolor y pudo sentir algo de viento soplar contra su rostro. Al abrir los ojos temerosamente se dio cuenta de que si no había sentido dolor era porque las raíces no habían tenido siquiera la chance de tocarle, todas habían sido cortadas por la veloz y afilada espada de Elsword.

En menos de un instante el joven espadachín había acudido a su rescate, cortando todas las raíces con habilidad y poder, asegurando de esa forma la seguridad de la representante del "Cobo Service", Ariel.

"S-Señor Elsword…" dijo Ariel sorprendida

"No se preocupe, señorita Ariel. Yo la protegeré…" dijo Elsword sonriendo "No permitiré que le pase nada malo"

Pese a la pésima situación, Ariel se sonrojo un poco debido a las palabras del chico. Elsword por otro lado simplemente continúo sonriendo y después bajo de la carreta, encaminándose nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba antes, que era al lado de sus compañeras.

"S-Señor Elsword, señorita Rena, señorita Aisha…" dijo Ariel mirándoles con algo de nervios

"No se preocupe, señorita Ariel" dijo Rena dedicándole una sonrisa "Terminaremos con esto rápido"

"Esto es pan comido" dijo Aisha inflando el pecho con orgullo "Soy una maga prodigio, después de todo"

"Nosotros nos haremos cargo" dijo Elsword levantando el pulgar "Estos de aquí me deben un par de favores después de todo"

"E-Esta bien…"

Ariel se agacho un poco para evitar cualquier cosa que pudiese atacarle y observo en silencio. El trio de chicos miro hacia adelante, mirando a la enorme horda de enemigos que les habían recibido tan pronto habían entrado al bosque.

"Bueno…" dijo Elsword sonriendo mientras se encaminaba hacia el inmenso guardián corrompido "Yo me encargo del grandote"

"Siempre quieres lucirte derrotando a los más grandes, eh…" dijo Aisha suspirando, aunque inmediatamente mirando a los magos a los alrededores con una expresión seria "Pero está bien, nosotras nos encargaremos de los magos oscuros"

"Tú no te preocupes por sus ataques…" dijo Rena afilando la mirada mientras cubría su cuerpo con un manto de energía celeste, mirando a los magos "Por qué no tendrán la oportunidad de atacar…"

"Ok…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos y de la nada, desaparecieron.

Ariel abrió los ojos cual platos, la velocidad con la que se habían movido había sido casi imperceptible para ella, no había sido capaz de notar que habían desaparecido hasta un segundo después.

Elsword se había lanzado directamente hacia el inmenso guardián corrompido dispuesto a enfrentarle de frente, como a él le encantaba. Aunque claro que no sería tan sencillo, puesto que el ejército de pequeños espíritus corrompidos se interpuso entre él y su objetivo. Aunque Elsword simplemente sonrió y blandiendo su espada con poder se dispuso a atravesar ese ejército.

Los magos a los alrededores con sus bolas de fuego preparadas miraron al muchacho peleando con los espíritus corrompidos y se dispusieron a atacarle. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudieran disparar, un gran número de flechas de energía verdes les a travesaron con poder.

La hermosa elfa de cabellos verdes saltaba de rama en rama con velocidad y tenacidad, creando y disparando una gran cantidad de flechas hacia los magos con una expresión más que sería adornando su rostro. Por si misma se había encargado de una buena parte de los magos.

Los magos oscuros al ver que esa chica les estaba atacando, cambiaron de objetivo y le siguieron con la mirada buscando atacarle pero ni siquiera habían tenido esa oportunidad. Antes de lanzar sus ataques a la elfa habían sido impactados por diversas bolas de fuego y relámpagos a travesándoles sin piedad.

La joven maga prodigio, Aisha, usaba [Teleport] para colocarse a una distancia cercana de los magos y les atacaba desde sus puntos ciegos mientras que Rena y Elsword llamaban su atención, eliminándolos sin piedad o duda.

Pero, pese a que ciertamente el hecho de haber corrompido un bosque era más que suficiente para eliminarlos, parecía que algo más motivaba a estas dos. Sus expresiones serias, mostraban algo de enojo también. Y no por haber corrompido el bosque sino por otra cosa.

La razón del por qué habían dejado que Elsword se encargase de los espíritus corrompidos era porque ellas mismas querían lidiar con los magos oscuros y no simplemente porque si, sino por una sola razón. Cuando le habían sanado hace unos días, la mayor parte de las heridas del espadachín eran quemaduras y eso significaba una sola cosa; Si alguien había sido directamente responsable de las heridas y quemaduras en el cuerpo de Elsword, sin ninguna duda habían sido estos magos. Y eso claro que enojaba bastante a esas dos chicas. Estos magos habían lastimado de esa forma a su compañero y por la energía que literalmente desbordaba de sus cuerpos, se notaba que estaban muy enojadas por ese hecho.

Mientras esas dos chicas se encargaban de los magos oscuros a los alrededores, el joven espadachín de cabellos rojos blandía su espada con poderío mientras avanzaba a través del ejército de pequeños espíritus corrompidos.

A diferencia de la vez anterior en que tenía que estar atento a todo, esta vez se le podía ver más concentrado en los oponentes que enfrentaba puesto que ya no tenía que preocuparse de los magos oscuros que le atacaban por la espalda.

Su espada se movía con mayor poder y velocidad que aquella vez y claro que sería de esa forma. Esta vez no estaba solo, esta vez podía blandir su espada con la seguridad de que no sería atacado por la espalda, podía pelear con confianza. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, a diferencia de aquella vez, justo en ese momento…

¡Estaba en su mejor forma!

¡SLASH!

Un veloz y poderoso corte partió a un espíritu corrompido por la mitad, haciéndole desaparecer en partículas. Elsword tras haber hecho sonrió mientras se ponía en guardia, a la espera de que le atacasen para responder.

Los espíritus corrompidos delante de él se hicieron a un lado. Como seres no etéreos y estando corrompidos ellos no poseían sentimientos, sin embargo, eso no evito que se sintiesen extremadamente intimidados por la imponente presencia de ese pequeño espadachín de ardiente cabello escarlata.

¡PUM!

Con el camino despejado Elsword alzo la mirada para ver como el inmenso guardián corrompido comenzaba a avanzar entre el ejército de espíritus corrompidos, cuarteando el suelo al pisar con poder con cada paso que avanzaba.

"¡Je…!" rio Elsword posando su gran arma sobre su hombro, encaminándose lentamente hacia su enorme adversario "Ya va siendo hora de devolverte el favor que me hiciste la vez pasada…"

El joven espadachín se detuvo delante de aquel enorme ser mientras le admiraba con una expresión normal, al mismo tiempo que continuaba posando su gran espada en su hombro. El enorme guardián corrompido no se hiso esperar y velozmente preparo su enorme brazo para lanzar un puñetazo al pelirrojo.

Elsword simplemente miro como el enorme puñetazo de su oponente se aproximaba con gran velocidad. Y cuando estaba por impactarle, con un veloz movimiento el espadachín preparo su espada y apretando con poder la empuñadura del arma, lanzo su ataque.

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

¡PUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!

El impacto entre la espada del pelirrojo y el enorme puño del guardián corrompido fue poderoso, genero una poderosa onda de expansión que cuarteo el suelo, alzando un par de escombros. Como consecuencia de la fuerza de impacto, Elsword retrocedió un poco arrastrando los pies mientras que el brazo del guardián fue echado hacia atrás por la fuerza.

Elsword después de haberse reincorporado miro sus brazos. Firmes y fuertes, su mano sujetaba más que firmemente aquella enorme espada, sin ninguna pizca de duda o debilidad. Apretó con fuerza los puños y mostro una gran sonrisa.

Esto ya no era como la vez pasada, esta vez se encontraba en su mejor condición. La vez anterior estaba lastimado y no había podido dar lo mejor de sí mismo, pero ahora ¡Podía hacerlo! Y no era solo por el hecho de estar en su mejor forma, sino porque esta vez…y a diferencia de la vez anterior…y era que esta vez…

Él no estaba solo.

"Ya va siendo hora de acabar contigo…" dijo Elsword sonriendo

Pisando el suelo con poder, el joven espadachín comenzó una ágil y veloz carrera hacia el enorme guardián corrompido. Al ver que el pequeño pelirrojo se le acercaba por cuenta propia, el enorme ser preparo su enorme puño para recibirle, pero no sucedió lo que el creyó.

En un momento de su carrera, el pelirrojo piso el suelo con mayor fuerza, deteniéndose de golpe. Hiso el brazo con el que sujetaba su espada hacia atrás, tensando sus músculos y apretando la empuñadura con poder. En ese momento la mirada del chico se fijó directamente en el pecho del guardián.

"¡Comete esto…!" exclamo Elsword lanzando su espada

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Con un poder y velocidad que igualaba sin exagerar una de las flechas lanzadas por Rena, la espada corto el viento mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente rápido hacia su objetivo. El enorme guardián claro que intento detenerla, pero era demasiado veloz y en consecuencia a su gran tamaño no era lo suficientemente rápido como para ser capaz de detener esa espada.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

La espada impacto exitosamente en el torso del guardián, generando una onda de choque e impacto que hicieron al enorme ser tambalearse hacia atrás. Pese a eso, la espada solo había logrado incrustarse un poco en la gruesa piel del guardián y se había quedado atascada en aquel lugar.

Y aunque generalmente el perder su arma significaría un gran peligro o vulnerabilidad para cualquier otro espadachín, Elsword se mostraba calmado y es más, había comenzado a correr nuevamente hacia el guardián.

Sin embargo una vez el pelirrojo acorto la distancia y se colocó delante del guardián, no intento siquiera recuperar su espada, es más, ni siquiera miro a su oponente. Cuando llego a donde el gran ser, se deslizo por debajo y entre las piernas de este pasando completamente de su enemigo.

Pero, no era que dejase de importarle o algo por el estilo, claro que no. La razón del porque el pelirrojo había pasado del enorme guardián era la misma del porque podía pelear libremente sin preocupaciones. La misma razón por la que ahora se encontraba en su mejor forma. Si...

Porque ya no estaba solo.

"[Rail Stinger]"

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Cortando el viento con velocidad y produciendo un poderoso silbido ensordecedor, una poderosísima y veloz flecha de energía verde se aproximó rápidamente hacia el guardián. Tomado completamente por sorpresa, el inmenso ser no pudo siquiera intentar responder. Antes de darse cuenta la flecha ya había impactado, pero no en él, sino en la espada que había encajada en su pecho.

Una precisión tan perfecta que solo su tiradora, Rena, podría alcanzar gracias a sus increíbles sentidos agudizados por ser una elfa. La flecha impacto justo en el mango del arma. El poder de la flecha fue más que suficiente para empujar la espada ferozmente, forzándola a atravesar el cuerpo del guardián a la fuerza.

Elsword, quien recién se había deslizado por debajo del guardián, sonrió al escuchar el silbido. Una vez a travesó al guardián se re-incorporo con normalidad y extendió la mano hacia el aire, atrapando como si nada su espada que recién a travesaba el cuerpo del inmenso guardián.

Tras atrapar su espada el chico se giró, derrapando un poco debido a su velocidad y deteniéndose un par de instantes después. Poso su inmensa espada sobre su hombro y con una sonrisa aprecio como el inmenso guardián se tambaleaba hacia atrás, cayendo derrotado al haber sido atravesado.

Al caer el inmenso ser alzo una gran nube de humo que le cubrió. Los pequeños espíritus corrompidos que solo parecían tener cantidad se quedaron quietos mirando la nube de humo, apreciando una pequeña silueta oscurecida.

Una vez la nube de humo se disipo se pudo apreciar al joven espadachín parado sobre el cuerpo derrotado del enorme guardián corrompido, el cual lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer. Elsword observo al ejército inmóvil de espíritus corrompidos con una sonrisa.

" _Lo sabía…_ " pensó Elsword " _Definitivamente…_ "

En ese momento Elsword pudo ver como Rena aterrizaba justo al lado de él, incorporándose mientras apuntaba a los enemigos con su arco y una sonrisa. Inmediatamente después de eso Aisha apareció usando [Teleport], con la punta de su báculo encendida en llamas y relámpagos.

Elsword miro los alrededores, notando inmediatamente como todos los magos oscuros ya habían sido completamente eliminados por sus dos compañeras. Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios del chico debido a eso.

Los tres asintieron mutuamente y con gran velocidad se lanzaron hacia los enemigos delante de ellos.

" _Definitivamente…_ " pensó Elsword sonriendo " _¡Pelear en equipo es lo mejor!_ "

En conjunto, aquel equipo compuesto por tres personas rápidamente acabo con el gran ejercito de espíritus corrompidos que les superaban en gran cantidad. La espada de el pelirrojo se movía con poder, siendo blandida sin para, cortando todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

Relámpagos y bolas de fuego impactaban contra los espíritus corrompidos, explotándoles y a travesándoles con gran poder, derrotando a inmensas cantidades de enemigos con solo un par. Por no hablar de aquellos que habían sido a travesados por distintas flechas de luz verde que, con una precisión sumamente increíble, impactaban exactamente en su cabeza.

La representante del "Cobo Service" alzo la cabeza con una expresión llena de asombro. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban mirando. Justo ante sus ojos, había sido testigo de cómo tres simples chicos habían barrido el suelo con un ejército de enemigos en cuestión de minutos.

El trio tras derrotar a todos los enemigos procedió a encaminarse hacia la carreta donde se encontraba Ariel. Elsword caminaba con su imponente espada en su espalda, mientras que Aisha y Rena caminaban a su lado con sus armas en mano.

En medio de su trayecto una carcajada escapo de Elsword y fue contagiada a sus compañeras, que inevitablemente también comenzaron a reír mientras caminaban. El chico alzo los puños con una sonrisa, generando que sus compañeras chocasen sus propios puños con los de el en clara muestra de haber hecho un gran trabajo.

La representante del "Cobo Service" al ver eso sonrió inconscientemente mientras pensaba una única cosa:

" _Realmente son un gran equipo_ "

Cuando el trio llego a donde la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa mientras alzaban el pulgar en su dirección, causando que Ariel sonriese y levantase su pulgar de igual forma.

"Parece que la cosa se puso un poco peligrosa, eh…" dijo Ariel suspirando desde la carreta

"Ciertamente no esperamos que fuesen a atacarnos tan pronto entráramos al bosque" dijo Aisha llevándose las manos a las caderas "Aunque eso no cambia nada. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es continuar, venciendo a todo lo que se nos ponga adelante"

"Debemos encargarnos del origen de la corrupción lo antes posible" dijo Rena cruzada de brazos, asintiendo con la cabeza en comprensión "Mañana será un día muy atareado"

"Bueno, sí. Pero por hoy creo que es suficiente…" dijo Elsword llevándose las manos a la nuca "Entramos aquí a poco tiempo del anochecer y aunque no puedo saberlo con certeza, parece que ya es de noche. Deberíamos aprovechar que acabamos de limpiar este lugar para montar el campamento y descansar…"

"Tienes razón…" asintió Ariel llevándose una mano a la mejilla "Por no hablar de que aún tenemos que preparar la cena"

"Es cierto. En ese caso…"

"¡Claro que no!" interrumpieron las dos compañeras del pelirrojo al unísono "¡Nosotras preparamos la cena esta noche!"

El pelirrojo retrocedió un paso debido a la sorpresiva acción de sus compañeras, que le miraban en desacuerdo. Elsword estaba confundido honestamente, durante los campamentos y excursiones de entrenamiento que había tenido con el "El Search Party" él siempre preparaba las comidas y se había acostumbrado completamente a eso. Pero, que alguien cocinara para ti no era nada malo.

"Como quieran" dijo Elsword encogiéndose de hombros, asintiendo con normalidad "Iré a buscar leña para la fogata, vayan desempacando las cosas para montar el campamento. No debemos alejarnos demasiado de la carreta…"

"Sii~" asintieron las tres al unísono

El joven espadachín se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a buscar algo de leña para usar para encender el fuego que les calentaría e iluminaria esta oscura noche. Después de alejarse un par de pasos se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, observando como aquellas tres chicas procedían a desempacar todo con emoción y al parecer satisfechas en cierta medida.

Un suspiro inevitable escapo de sus labios sin que fuese consciente de la razón. Se había acostumbrado a hacer muchas cosas antes, cuando estaba solo, pero ahora que estaba acompañado…pues ya no era de esa forma.

Esta clase de cosas no estaban del todo mal, pensaba él.

* * *

Minutos más tarde.

Ya después de un rato de haber tenido aquella gran batalla, el grupo de cuatro personas ya se había montado un campamento en la zona que minutos antes acababan de barrer de enemigos. La carreta se mantenía en su lugar, mientras que el caballo estaba acostado cerca de un árbol donde había sido amarrado.

Una fogata proporcionaba fuego, calor y luz mientras calentaba el contenido de una olla que hervía sobre las llamas. Alrededor de la fogata se hallaban varias bolsas para dormir, clásicas de los aventureros al salir a explorar. Y también podíamos encontrar a tres hermosas chicas preparando algo en esa olla hirviendo.

El joven espadachín de extravagante cabello escarlata se acercó a la fogata cargando un par de tocones que había cortado de un tronco caído durante la pelea, los cuales usarían como asiento. Los coloco alrededor de un tocón notablemente más grande que actuaría como mesa y tomo asiento en uno de ellos.

"Solo espera un poco, ya casi esta…" dijo Rena con una gran sonrisa

"Está bien" asintió el pelirrojo con normalidad "Igual casi no tengo hambre"

"Pues después de comerte casi todo en el camino…" dijo Aisha alzando los hombros con una sonrisa burlona

"¿Qué dijiste, enana?"

"Lo que escuchaste, idiota"

"Ya, ya, no hay que pelear" detuvo la representante del "Cobo Service" con una sonrisa, aunque un poco nerviosa "La comida ya está lista, solo falta servirla"

Ambos chicos se sacaron la lengua con un " _¡Bleh!_ " antes de desviar la mirada a direcciones distintas. Rena y Ariel rieron un poco al ver eso y después volvieron a lo suyo, que era proceder a servir los platos de comida.

Elsword estaba cruzado de brazos y con la mirada desviada. Sus compañeras sirvieron el contenido de la olla en un par de tazones que habían traído y lo sirvieron en el tocón que actuaba como mesa. Pese a su mirada desviada, el exquisito aroma de la comida llego a las narices de el pelirrojo y le hiso girarse.

Dentro del tazón había lo que el inmediatamente reconoció como un exquisito estofado. Tenía pedazos de papas entre otras verduras, además de pedazos de carne perfectamente cocinados, por no hablar de que el caldo lucia y olía deliciosamente bien.

Las tres chicas tomaron asiento en sus respectivos tocones y colocaron sus propios tazones con la cena sobre la "mesa, aunque curiosamente ninguna comenzó a comer. Más que comenzar a comer, las tres chicas mantenían una mirada expectante en el pelirrojo que recién comenzaba a degustar la cena.

Ellas tenían mucha confianza en su propia cocina y ya muchas veces antes habían sido halagadas por ello. Sin embargo, si algo sabían era que Elsword era un excelente cocinero y satisfacer un paladar que cocinaba tales platillos no sería sencillo, al menos eso pensaban ellas.

Al introducir la cuchara en su boca el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con inmensa sorpresa, tragando al instante y empinándose, literalmente, el tazón de comida en la boca, tragándose todo de un tirón. Las tres chicas apenas reaccionaron mostrando gran sorpresa por las acciones del pelirrojo.

Inmediatamente después de terminarse su cena, el pelirrojo dejo el tazón en la "mesa" con firmeza y miro a sus compañeras. Sus ojos brillaban y se mostraba más que satisfecho, pero en sabor no en apetito, puesto que inmediatamente extendió el tazón hacia adelante con una sonrisa inmensa.

"¡Esta delicioso! ¡Quiero otro!" dijo el espadachín

En ese instante las chicas simplemente suspiraron ligeramente y después sonrieron suavemente al ver al chico. Parecía haberle gustado pese a sus pensamientos de que sería difícil de complacer, pero a decir verdad no era nada parecido a eso.

Elsword era un cocinero increíble, eso nadie podía negarlo. Pero, habiendo probado su propia comida desde siempre, Elsword no encontraba placer alguno o grandeza en su propia cocina, era normal para él. Por esa razón el chico adoraba comer la comida de otras personas, debido a que estaba cansado de su propia cocina y probar la comida de otros era más grato y delicioso.

Después de haber tenido una muy agradable y tranquila cena, el grupo decidió que era hora de descansar puesto que mañana sería un día bastante ocupado para ellos. Debido a que aún había riesgo de que algo les atacase, decidieron turnarse para hacer guardia mientras los otros dormían.

La primera en montar guardia fue la joven maga proveniente del sur de Lurensia, quien se encontraba sentada en un tocón cerca de la fogata con una expresión bastante nerviosa. Miraba de re-ojo hacia todos lados, sujetando su báculo para estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Siendo honesta, Aisha era pésima con esta clase de lugares. No era que le tuviese miedo a la oscuridad, sino al hecho de no saber qué sucedería, puesto que escuchaba ruidos por todos lados y eso le ponía muy nerviosa.

El sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose le hiso girarse violentamente para ver en la dirección del sonido, poniéndose de pie mientras temerosamente apuntaba su arma hacia el lugar encendiendo la punta del báculo en llamas para ver.

El fuego en su arma ilumino y le permitió ver que no se trataba de nada, un poco de viento que había sacudido un par de arbustos solamente. Suspiro con alivio y bajo su arma, apagando las llamas. Y en ese momento una mano apareció desde atrás y le sujeto del hombro.

"Aisha"

"¡Kyaaa~!" grito la maga cerrando los ojos, girándose y lanzando un golpe ciego

¡POW!

Ella tena miedo, pero al sentir que había golpeado algo le dio por abrir los ojos y se sorprendió. Ciertamente había golpeado algo con su arma y eso había sido el rostro del joven espadachín que simplemente le miraba con una expresión normal, con el báculo impactado en su mejilla.

"Y-Yo solo quería decirte que es mi turno de hacer guardia…" dijo Elsword cayendo al suelo de rodillas, sobándose la mejilla "No había porque golpearme"

"L-Lo siento, es solo que me sorprendiste" dijo Aisha suspirando mientras caía de rodillas al suelo también, mirando al chico "No era mi intención golpearte, Elsword"

"Está bien, no importa, igualmente no me dolió. Sin embargo, Aisha..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Eres mala con esta clase de lugares?" preguntó el pelirrojo con la mejilla roja y confusión "Recuerdo que cuando estuvimos en las "Forest Ruins" también estabas nerviosa. ¿Acaso te asusta el bosque o algo así?"

"N-No, no es eso" dijo Aisha negando y mirando los alrededores "Es solo que, no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esta clase de lugares. Un asunto en especial de mi pasado que no me permite estar en paz en esta clase de situación"

"Ya veo"

"Perdona por haberte golpeado"

"No importa" rió el pelirrojo sonriendo "Deberías dormir, Aisha. Mañana tendremos un día bastante cansado, debemos estar listos"

"Si"

La chica asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa, para después proceder a encaminarse hacia su propia bolsa de dormir y tomar su turno para dormir. Elsword se encamino hacia el tocón cerca de la fogata y con normalidad se sentó en el mientras admiraba la fogata.

"El asunto del que te hable…" dijo Aisha acostada, dándole la espalda al chico "No es que no quiera contártelo. Es solo que…"

"No importa…" dijo Elsword con una expresión normal, echando un par de palos al fuego "Se ve que no es fácil para ti hablar de ello y no quiero forzarte a nada. Hablaremos de ello, después, cuando estés lista y dispuesta…"

"Gracias…"

Tras decir eso Aisha se cubrió completamente y procedió a dormir. El pelirrojo le miro por encima de su hombro y soltó un ligero suspiro mientras dejaba caer la cabeza y miraba los alrededores con relativa normalidad. La oscuridad era una de las muchas cosas que no le asustaban en lo absoluto y gracias a que era un espadachín excelente su habilidad para percibir enemigos era muy buena.

Podría decirse que Elsword era el más adecuado para montar guardia, aunque si tuviésemos en vista otra clase de factores sin duda Rena sería la candidata perfecta para esta clase de puesto. Sin embargo, ya llegaría el turno de la elfa, de momento, el pelirrojo era quien montaba la guardia sin ninguna clase de problema.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

La fogata ya se había apagado a falta de más leña que consumir y solamente desprendía algo de humo de ella, lo que significaba que no hacía mucho tiempo que se había apagado. El grupo alrededor de la fogata se mantenía profundamente dormido con normalidad.

Una de las personas del grupo, el joven de cabellos escarlatas más específicamente, se movió mientras dormía y se puso boca arriba. Los rayos de luz del sol le impactaron justo en los ojos, generándole molestia y el sonido de los pájaros en sus oídos era relativamente molesto.

En ese momento el chico abrió los ojos de golpe, mostrando una inmensa sorpresa. Y era debido a las dos cosas anteriores. Desde que había sido apodado "Shadow Forest" todos sabían que este lugar no permitía ver el cielo, ya que estaba cubierto por una espesa nube de aura corrosiva que hacía que este lugar siempre estuviese sumido en oscuridad.

Por no decir que los animales salvajes huían despavoridos de aquí o de lo contrario eran corrompidos por las auras malignas del lugar, lo que les volvía mucho más hostiles, fuertes y agresivos. Por lo tanto, escuchar el canto suave y gentil de los pájaros no era normal.

Lo normal de un bosque era extraño en este bosque.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que pudo ver fue el hermoso y despejado cielo azul, con algunas nubes blancas y un par de aves surcándole mientras cantaban. No se suponía que pudiese verlo. Se sentó y miro los alrededores, notando como el bosque había regresado a como seguramente era antes de ser corrompido.

Claro aún estaba la destrucción que había pasado por la pelea del día anterior, pero el ambiente, la calidad del aire y el color del bosque había regresado. Ya no se encontraba sumido en oscuridad como la noche anterior.

"Rena…" dijo Elsword acercándose a donde sus compañeras "Aisha, señorita Ariel. Despierten…"

"¿Mmm~?" dijo Rena sintiendo como el chico le movía "Noo~, cinco minutos más…"

"Rena, despierta"

"Moo~" dijo la elfa abriendo los ojos y tomando asiento, mirando al chico con una expresión cansada "¿Qué pasa, Elsword? Sé que íbamos a hacer mucho hoy, pero al menos podrías dejarme dor…"

Antes de poder terminar su frase la elfa noto inmediatamente el cambio a sus alrededores. Como una elfa, una habitante del bosque, el cambio fue más que notable para ella. No solo por la ausencia de aquella asquerosa y corrosiva energía maligna, sino el canto de los animales y la vida en el bosque, su aspecto y las hadas, todo había regresado a cómo debía ser.

Aisha y Ariel despertaron al ser movidas por el pelirrojo unos segundos después, levantándose y reaccionando tan pronto notaron el cambio del bosque. Su teoría era que si se encargaban de los magos oscuros el problema se resolvería, pero esto había sido demasiado rápido.

"El bosque…" dijo Ariel con sorpresa "Ha vuelto a la normalidad"

"¿Cómo es posible?" pregunto Rena sorprendida

"Posiblemente se deba a que ayer eliminamos a todos los magos oscuros de la zona. Ya que la corrupción del bosque no lleva mucho tiempo, posiblemente no sea permanente. Si quieren corromper el lugar, deben hacerlo por mucho tiempo para que la corrupción se vuelva permanente" explico Aisha acercándose a un arbusto y notando como el color había regresado a sus hojas "Al principio pensé que sería irreversible, pero ahora parece que salvar al bosque es más que posible"

Al escuchar que el bosque podría ser salvado la elfa y la representante del "Cobo Service" sonrieron inmensamente de felicidad debido a eso. Elsword se llevó las manos a las caderas y sonrió suavemente, pero en ese momento sus instintos le advirtieron. Un par de arbustos se movieron y eso llamo la atención del grupo al instante.

Elsword tomo su inmensa espada y fue directamente a ver de qué se trataba, siendo seguido por las chicas unos segundos después. Tras a travesar un par de arbustos el pelirrojo se encontró con algo que le hiso ponerse en guardia. Ahí se hallaba un hada, con un cuerpo más grande que el del espadachín pero que no superaba los 3 metros de altura. Su cuerpo hecho a base de luz, pero a diferencia de los espíritus corrompidos, este tenía un agradable y vivaz color verde celeste.

"Tsk, otro más…" dijo Elsword tomando una postura de atacante "Aprovechare que esta descuidado y…"

"Espera" le detuvo Rena tomándole del hombro "Hay algo diferente en este de aquí, no se siente igual a los de anoche"

"Su color es distinto y su energía también, no es poder demoniaco como los de anoche" explico Aisha colocándose al otro lado del chico "Este podría ser una variante u otra cosa, no lo sé…"

"¿Q-Que vamos a hacer, eh?" pregunto Ariel ocultándose detrás del pelirrojo "Si hay uno aquí significa que hay más…"

Mientras el grupo hablaba en susurro, el ser de color verde se giró lentamente y los pudo divisar más que nada por el notable y extravagante cabello rojo de Elsword que resaltaba entre los arbustos. Inmediatamente se giró hacia ellos y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

"Ahí viene…" dijo Elsword poniéndose en guardia con una expresión seria "Lo terminare en un instante…"

El espadachín se dispuso a atacar al ser sin dudar, mientras que el enemigo continuaba acercándose. Al encontrarse frente a frente el ser de energía miro al chico, más que nada mirando su arma por varios segundos. Elsword al ver que su enemigo no iba a atacar decidió tomar la iniciativa, pero se detuvo.

En un instante Rena apareció delante de él, interponiéndose entre él y el ser de energía. Elsword se mostró confundido, más que nada porque Rena no le estaba mirando sino que extendió los brazos hacia ambos lados, encarando al ser, protegiéndole de Elsword.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Rena?" pregunto Elsword con seriedad

"Te equivocas, él no es un enemigo" dijo Rena mirando al ser "Es un hada del bosque, uno de los guardianes de este lugar"

"¿Hah?" dijo Aisha acercándose a donde el chico "¿Y entonces por que vino a nosotros con intenciones de atacar?"

"Las hadas del bosque atacan todo lo que sea dañino para el bosque. Él sabe que no somos dañinos para el bosque, pero aun así quiere que Elsword se deshaga de su arma"

"¿Mi arma?" dijo Elsword mirando su espada

"Debes estar bromeando" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos "¿Nos estas pidiendo que nos deshagamos de nuestras armas frente a un posible enemigo?"

"Sé que suena loco, pero tienen que creerme" dijo Rena mirándoles por encima de su hombro "El solo quiere que las arrojen lejos, no nos va a hacer daño"

"Aun así, dejar nuestras armas es un poco…"

"Aisha…" dijo la elfa con nervios, para después mirar al pelirrojo que se mostraba serio "Elsword, por favor…"

El joven de cabellos rojos se mantuvo en seriedad y silencio por un par de segundos, mirando su arma. Honestamente no estaba del todo seguro de hacer lo que su compañera les pedía, puesto que aunque ciertamente la sensación que este espíritu daba era muy diferente a los de ayer, también era cierto que se les había acercado con una clara hostilidad y era muy probable que les atacase.

Sin embargo, era mas la confianza que tenia en su compañera que su propia duda. Suspiro con resignación y sin estar del todo seguro arrojo su arma lejos de él. Rena sonrió suavemente al ver eso y después miro a su amiga. Aisha estaba sorprendida por lo que el chico había hecho, pero en esa situación no había mucho que hacer. Suspiro y también arrojo su báculo lejos.

"Muchas gracias, chicos" dijo Rena dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa

Sus compañeros simplemente se cruzaron de brazos con normalidad tras haberse despojado a sí mismos de sus armas. La elfa miro al ser delante suyo quien miro las armas a varios metros de sus portadores.

GURU GURU

Curiosamente el ser produjo un sonido bastante peculiar que fue inentendible para la mayoría de los presentes, pero que Rena podía comprender a la perfección al ser una asidua habitante de los bosques.

"Ya veo…" dijo Rena asintiendo en comprensión "Entonces fueron liberados cuando las energías malignas desaparecieron"

GURU GURU

"Por nada, como una habitante del bosque, estoy más que encantada y feliz de poder ayudar"

GURU GURU

"Ellos son mis compañeros, estamos en un equipo" dijo Rena sonriendo alegremente mientras presentaba al ser a sus compañeros "No tienes por qué preocuparte por ellos, porque confió en ellos. Ellos nos ayudaran a salvar el bosque…"

GURU GURU

El ser se inclinó un poco como si estuviese presentándose, lo que hiso que Elsword y Aisha le mirasen con confusión.

"Él está diciendo _"Encantado de conocerlos y gracias por ayudarnos"_ " dijo Rena sonriendo

"Ah, ya veo" dijo Aisha sonriendo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho "Yo soy Aisha, una maga prodigio. Puedes contar con que salvare a este bosque por seguro

"Yo soy Elsword" dijo Elsword alzando el pulgar con una sonrisa "Y te prometo que salvare este bosque"

Despues de presentarse con ellos dos el hada del bosque miro a la rubia que se hallaba oculta detrás del pelirrojo, quien se asomaba tímidamente por encima de su hombro.

"Usted también preséntese, señorita Ariel" dijo Elsword moviéndose

"¿E-Eh?" dijo Ariel sorprendida, parándose derecha pero un poco nerviosa "Y-Yo soy Ariel, una de las representantes del "Cobo Service", un gusto"

GURU GURU

"Él dice _"Un gusto"_ " tradujo Rena

Después de haberse presentado con todos el hada se paró derecho y miro nuevamente a la elfa, hablándole en su idioma que solo Rena podía comprender, causando que Rena asintiese repetidas veces.

"Él dice que ya que la corrupción es muy reciente, bastara con eliminar a la fuente para que el bosque regrese a la normalidad. También dice que es posible purificar nuevamente el bosque para regresarlo a la normalidad con mayor velocidad, pero que necesitan que eliminemos a los magos oscuros para que ellos puedan hacerlo" explico Rena mirando a sus compañeros

"¿No podemos simplemente ir encargarnos de ellos poco a poco y purificar el bosque lentamente? Este lugar ya esté en perfectas condiciones y solo eliminamos a los magos oscuros que había aquí" dijo Elsword

"Eso no servirá" dijo Aisha negando con la cabeza, llevándose las manos a las caderas "Es cierto que si eliminamos a los magos oscuros podremos regresar las zonas del bosque a la normalidad, pero es solo será parcialmente. Los magos oscuros no son entidades independientes, todos siguen órdenes de alguien. Hay alguien guiándoles y ordenándoles, tenemos que encargarnos de él si queremos eliminar la corrupción desde su fuente, de esa forma el bosque será salvado"

"Desde la fuente, eh…"

GURU GURU

"Sera difícil" dijo Rena mirando al guardián del bosque "Él dice que desde ayer los magos oscuros se han estado moviendo, parecen estar regresando a donde sea que se encuentre su líder"

"Así que la pelea de ayer les advirtió" dijo Aisha asintiendo "Si es eso, entonces significa que es como pensamos y todo terminara si derrotamos al que los controla. Pero…"

"Ahora que saben de nosotros, nos van a estar esperando y la batalla será difícil…" termino Elsword con seriedad

"Sobre eso…" dijo Rena sonriendo "Quizás no sea del todo cierto…"

"¿Eh?"

Todos los compañeros de la elfa ladearon la cabeza con confusión por sus palabras. Rena miro al hada del bosque y este asintió, hablando en su idioma en dirección a los bosques con un tono más alto.

Los tres que no le entendían una palabra estaban confundidos, pero rápidamente entendieron de qué se trataba. Los arbustos por todos lados comenzaron a moverse y de ellos comenzaron a salir muchas hadas del bosque idénticos a quien los llamaba. Eran muchísimos.

"Las hadas del bosque están más que dispuestas a ayudarnos con este problema" dijo Rena sonriendo

"¡Ohh! ¡Sorprendente!" exclamo Elsword al ver la nueva e inmensa cantidad de compañeros que se les habían unido "¡Ahora sí que podemos pelear!"

"¿Sin embargo esto está bien?" pregunto Aisha un poco confundida "¿No se supone que las hadas del bosque prefieren la paz a las disputas?"

"Las hadas del bosque son entidades serenas y pacíficas, prefieren evitar los conflictos y mantenerse como guardianes expectantes del bosque. Pero…" la elfa mostro una mirada tenaz y seria "Eso no quiere decir que no puedan pelear si es necesario"

Aisha escucho eso e inmediatamente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Si era ahora, con todas estas hadas del bosque dispuestos a ayudarles, las probabilidades de salvar el bosque se incrementaban notablemente. Su confianza aumentaba rápidamente.

Los guardianes del bosque se formaron en filas delante del grupo en silencio. Elsword y compañía les miraron con una sonrisa. Esos seres además de ser grandes en tamaño, poseían bastante energía en ellos y después de haber peleado con su versión corrompida, Elsword sabía de primera mano que tan fuertes eran.

¡GURU GURU!

Las hadas del bosque hablaron con fuerza.

"Dicen _"Somos los guardianes del bosque y haremos lo que sea necesario para protegerlo. Por favor, permítanos pelear a su lado, fiero guerrero"_ " tradujo Rena sonriendo al chico

"¿Fiero? Querrán decir idiota…" rio Aisha con burla

"Cállate, enana" dijo Elsword chasqueando la lengua

El joven espadachín sonrió al escuchar la traducción de lo que estos seres decían. Fue hacia donde había arrojado su arma y el tomo, dándoles la espalda a las hadas del bosque por unos segundos.

Después se giró con una sonrisa determinada, una mirada tenaz y confiada. Su cuerpo, cubierto por un manto de energía escarlata que solo podía describirse como: Feroz. Alzaba su espada al cielo, reflejando la luz del sol con el filo causando que su espada brillase.

Sus compañeras vieron su expresión e inevitablemente sonrieron suavemente, soltando un suspiro mientras tomaban sus propias armas y se le unían mirando al grupo de guardianes del bosque.

El chico vio como sus compañeras se colocaban a su lado con una sonrisa y la representante del "Cobo Service" detrás de él con una sonrisa confiada. El chico rio un poco y miro a los guardianes del bosque, apuntándoles con su arma y exclamando:

"¡Salvemos el bosque!"

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta vez. Quizás no hubo tanta acción como esperaron, pero no desesperen que la acción viene en los siguientes dos capítulos que terminaran esta misión.**_

 _ **Ahora y antes de pasar otra cosa, quisiera preguntarles una cosa que alguien me menciono hace unos días por medio de un mensaje a mi página de Facebook y me hiso pensar bastante. Y la cosa es la siguiente:**_

 _ **¿Consideran que sea buena idea publicar esta historia en Wattpad? A decir verdad yo jamás lo había pensado, pero me dicen que el fandom de Elsword haya es un poco más grande que aquí y por eso lo considero. Eso me haría tener una idea más clara de cómo va la historia, pero quería saber que pensaban respecto a esto. Además, parece ser que se pueden poner imágenes a mitad de historia o algo así, eso llama mi atención :V**_

 _ **Ah, pero no se confundan, no quiere decir que dejare de publicarla aquí. Sino que la publicaría en ambos sitios, para obtener opiniones y puntos de vista varios, para poder seguir mejorando.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que me respondan que piensan de eso.**_

 _ **Y ahora, continuemos con los reviews:**_

 _ **Krystyam091 :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este igual. Es un alivio que te agraden Ariel y Luriel, porque son personajes que me interesan mucho. Y lo de Lowe con Camilla, honestamente lo pensé hace tiempo. En el juego casi no se muestra interactividad entre ellos, pero en la ficha de personajes se menciona que Lowe está enamorado de ella y no quería darle todas las mujeres a Elsword, también tengo pensado hacer otras parejas en la historia y darles su debido tiempo y espacio.**_

 _ **¡PERO! ¡OJO! El harem de Elsword está compuesto por todas las personajes femeninas del juego que sean protagonistas, ya las he mencionado antes. Aquí no habrá RavenxRena, ni AddxEve ni nada de eso. Puro y duro ElswordxHarem.**_

 _ **Y sobre Rose, pues no sabría decirte, ella no es canon y personalmente odio al personaje (solo por cómo es en el juego ¡Dios mío, que cáncer!). Y sobre Ain, antes tendría que ponerme a investigar sobre él y empezar por mostrar algunas cosas, establecer algunas bases y demás, pero seguro aparece. La única del que no estoy del todo seguro es Rose, lo pensare a su debido tiempo y ya veremos qué pasa.**_

 _ **Erick Kingdom :**_

 _ **Muy buenas, colega. Oh, muchas gracias por toda la información, realmente me sirve de mucho y la voy a guardar para tomarla como referencia después. Pues lo que dices tiene bastante sentido y si te soy honesto llegue a pensar algo parecido antes, pero nah, simplemente lo deje pasar.**_

 _ **Y como dices la clase (o versión) que les daré a todos los personajes será la buena.**_

 _ **Gracias por la información sobre el Elswordverse (súper original :V)**_

 _ **ElswordKirigata97 :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior y espero que este igualmente. Y no es que odie necesariamente a Raven, odio a las personas que spamean con él, más el personaje me agrada un poco, no más que Elsword claro.**_

 _ **Y no te preocupes, que Rena no estará con Raven, si acaso serán amigos pero simplemente, nada más que eso. Para el mitad Nasod tengo preparado algo especial que cuando pase, que será en mucho tiempo, les gustara bastante.**_

 _ **Y no dije que Rose no estará en el harem, sino que aún no estoy seguro de siquiera incluirla a la historia, ya que ella no es canon, pero ya veremos qué pasa en el futuro. Sobre Lu, pues también necesito pensarlo, tengo planeadas algunas cosas pero LuxElsword no lo he pensado del todo, no sabría responderte.**_

 _ **PD: ¡Viva el Elsword x Rena! ¡Y mejor aún, el Elsword x Elesis!**_

 _ **PD: La primera del harem…ya que esta historia la inicie siendo un ElswordxElesis, probablemente sea Elesis la que se podría considerar como primera. Pero, no quiero hacer ese tipo de harem. Quiero que Elsword las quiera a todas por igual, sin que haya una "primera" ni "segunda", simplemente que se quieran y su relación sea buena entre ellos. Esa es la clase de harem con la que sueño crear en esta historia.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000 :**_

 _ **Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Y si, te comprendo, al escribir estos capítulos me pongo algo nostálgico de narrar cosas que ya pase en el juego, es un sentimiento complicado. Y si, la historia del juego no tiene nada malo, me encanta de hecho, pero hay algunas cosas que quiero narrar y agregar. Esto es una novelización del juego, técnicamente hablando, pero agregando algunas cosillas por mi persona.**_

 _ **Jair d :**_

 _ **Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior. Y pues sí, no quiero apresurar las cosas pero supongo que de momento solo son territoriales por razones que de momento desconocen. Jaja Elesis no estará del todo contenta cuando se re-encuentren y lo vea rodeado de mujeres.**_

 _ **Lo de las monturas, joder también lo he pensado, pero de momento no lo he concretado. Quiero agregar muchas cosas del juego, pero será después, hay muchas cosas que establecer y la historia recién empieza ¡Joder! ¡La emoción, colega!**_

 _ **PD: ¡Claro! ¡No es encuentro Elsword con Eve sin la legendaria cachetada! ¡Claro que sucederá!**_

 _ **Selkova :**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. No hubo mucha acción, pero eso será en los siguientes dos capítulos en los que se terminara esta misión y créeme, estarán cargados de acción, lo aseguro. Y tranquilo, si tardo en actualizar es porque me cuesta un poco escribir, sabrás que mis historias siempre rondan las 10 mil palabras por capítulo, no es sencillo escribirlos con el trabajo jodiendo. Pero bueno, tu calmado que no abandonare la historia.**_

 _ **Y si, el fandom aquí está un poco muerto, no hay muchas historias sobre Elsword y las pocas que hay son One-shots de parejas, o por lo menos solo he encontrado de esas. Es por eso que considero la opción de publicarla en Wattpad, pero quería saber que pensaban ustedes.**_

 _ **La idea que planteas es bastante interesante, si llegas a escribirla dime para leerla :D. El mundo de Elsword ofrece variedad para crear historias y si, la mayoría somos vagos xD**_

 _ **Franck :**_

 _ **¿Desaparecer? Para nada, colega. Es normal en mí, siempre parece que muero por momentos pero solo es que el trabajo me deja jodido y no es fácil escribir capítulos tan largos, pero igualmente me encanta cuando lo hago.**_

 _ **Y no te preocupes, no la voy a abandonar ni nada por el estilo, continuara hasta el final. Te lo prometo.**_

 _ **PD: Claro que va entrar, pero aun debo pensar cuando y donde hacerle entrar. Debo investigar sobre él a fondo antes de empezar a considerar cosas, me tomare mi tiempo para ver qué hacer con él.**_

 _ **Los escenarios secretos también aparecerán aquí, pero será mucho después, al menos hasta después de que Elsword y Elesis se re-encuentren. Necesito establecer bastantes cosas antes de empezar con esas tramas y demás cosas que tengo planeadas.**_

 _ **Y siendo eso todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	11. Capitulo 10

Shadow Forest.

El lugar era como cualquier otro bosque. Enormes arboles verdes, algunos con frutos colgando y otros no. Hermosas flores de distintos y llamativos colores, con algunos animales y pájaros en los árboles. El sol brillaba, colocándose entre las ramas de los árboles y añadiendo belleza al lugar.

Y sin embargo, ese hermoso aspecto solo duraba hasta cierto punto. Después de eso el bosque se tornaba oscuro, con plantas iluminando los alrededores con colores aterradores y oscuros. El suelo cubierto por una gruesa capa de neblina espesa que impedía poder ver el suelo o tus propios pies. El cielo cubierto por los árboles y ramas, impidiendo que los rayos del sol entrasen.

Justo después de haber derrotado a los magos oscuros y espíritus corrompidos que había por los alrededores, el bosque había regresado a su estado anterior. Pero, solo había sido parcialmente. En un pequeño rango todo había regresado a la normalidad, pero el resto del bosque continuaba estando corrompido en su totalidad.

Elsword y sus compañeras sabían que no había mucho tiempo, y si querían salvar el bosque debían acabar con la fuente de la corrupción desde la raíz, de otra forma no podrían terminar con ella. Sin embargo, eso no sería para nada sencillo ni mucho menos.

Los espíritus del bosque le habían contado a Rena que desde que habían derrotado a los magos oscuros, ellos se habían estado replegando hacia una determinada zona en donde el grupo creía se encontraba el causante de todo. El haberles derrotado antes había servido como advertencia, lo que género que estos se preparasen para su ataque. Y eso significaba que sería mucho más difícil para ellos acabar con los magos oscuros.

Sin embargo, esta vez no estaban solos. Ciertamente para un grupo tan pequeño de solo 3 aventureros y una ayudante sería imposible, independientemente de la fuerza de cada uno, la situación simplemente les superaba. Pero esta vez contaban con la ayuda de nadie más que ellos, los encargados del cuidado del bosque y aquellos que lo resguardaban de la maldad.

Las hadas.

Aquellos seres no etéreos, pacíficos y serenos que llevaban existiendo desde la gema de "El" apareció y que habitaban los bosques, y todo lugar en el que hubiese vida o algún fragmento de la gema de "El".

Era muy bien sabido que estos seres eran pacíficos, preferían cualquier cosa menos una disputa o pelea. Y si alguien sabia eso, era sin ninguna duda aquella persona que había vivido la mayor parte de su larguísima vida en los bosques, que no era otra más que aquella hermosa elfa de largos cabellos verdes, Rena.

Rena sabia mejor que ningún otro la clase de ser que eran las hadas. Seres tranquilos, expectantes del bosque. Ayudaban y protegían cuando era necesario, pero, jamás causaban problemas o peleas. Por lo menos, ella jamás había visto nada de eso.

Aunque también sabia una cosa muy bien y era algo de lo que prácticamente todos éramos conscientes. Esas hadas dóciles podían ser agresivas, pelear y atacar si era necesario, si se metían con algo a lo que ellas protegían. Si el bosque estaba en peligro y necesitaba ayuda, estos seres no dudarían dos veces en lanzarse al combate para protegerlo, al bosque y a toda la vida que hubiese en él.

A un par de metros de la brecha entre lo que era actualmente y lo que era antes en aquel bosque, una carreta se encontraba detenida. El caballo que la halaba se notaba bastante nervioso de adentrarse en la zona oscura y corrompida del bosque, lo que género que quien sujetaba las riendas le acariciase un poco para tranquilizarle.

La representante del "Cobo Service", quien sujetaba las riendas, sonrió al caballo y después miro hacia adelante. Honestamente el lugar se veía increíblemente aterrador y después de lo del día anterior, no estaba del todo segura de entrar ahí. Pero, no dudaría más. Y era por la simple y única razón de que no estaba sola.

En la parte trasera de la carreta se encontraban aquellos tres aventureros que salvarían el bosque de los magos oscuros: Elsword, Aisha y Rena. Los tres sentados y con una expresión seria, pero que inmediatamente cambiaron a una sonrisa al notar la mirada de Ariel.

Alrededor de la carreta había un gran grupo de hadas de un brillante y sereno color verde celeste. Hadas que habían recuperado la independencia al ser descontaminadas y purificadas, que lucharían junto a esos fieros chicos para rescatar el bosque.

"A partir de aquí comienza, eh…" dijo Aisha con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria "No será sencillo…"

"Las hadas dicen que los magos oscuros han comenzado a corromper el bosque con mayor velocidad desde ayer. Si no nos damos prisa y los eliminamos antes de mañana, los daños serán irreversibles" informo Rena notablemente preocupada

"E-Eso es…" dijo Ariel temerosa

"No hay necesidad de preocuparnos por eso" dijo Elsword completamente serio y decidido "Por qué no permitiremos que suceda. Iremos a por ellos y salvaremos el bosque antes del amanecer"

Con esas palabras el pelirrojo desapareció las dudas e inseguridades de sus acompañantes, generándoles una sonrisa acompañada por un par de risitas y palabras incomprensibles por parte de las hadas.

"Entonces…" dijo Ariel tomando las riendas "Pongámonos en marcha…"

La representante del "Cobo Service" tiro de las riendas, indicándole al corcel avanzar. La carreta siendo jalada por el caballo procedió a adentrarse en el lado oscuro y aterrador del bosque, siendo seguida por aquel grupo de hadas brillantes que apoyaban a los aventureros. Y tras adentrarse en la oscuridad, fueron consumidos por esta y desaparecieron.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

¡SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

A tan solo un par de horas de haberse adentrado en la zona oscura del bosque, el grupo compuesto por esos 3 aventureros, la representante del "Cobo Service" y el grupo de hadas del bosque ya se encontraba en medio de lo que podía ser llamado literalmente una batalla campal.

Justo como habían sospechado, durante el camino hacia el centro del bosque habían sido emboscados por numerosas oleadas de enemigos que no tenían otro objetivo más que acabar con ellos y evitar que llegasen a su base.

Aisha y Rena se encontraban saltando-transportándose entre las ramas de los árboles, disparando incontables números de flechas, bolas de fuego y relámpagos hacia los magos oscuros que les amenazaban. En las alturas, los árboles se iluminaban con cada ataque de las chicas y los magos oscuros.

En tierra la cosa era bastante parecida, pero sin tanta magia. Elsword acompañado por aquel grupo de hadas del bosque peleaba a mano empuñando espada contra un ejército de hadas corrompidas y enormes guardianes de como mínimo 9 metros de alto, era seres completamente inmensos en poder y tamaño.

Mientras que Elsword se encargaba de los inmensos guardianes que buscaban aplastarle, ya sea con sus enormes patas y puños, las hadas del bosque de color verde se batían en combate contra las hadas corrompidas que pese a que les superaban en número por creces, estaban siendo completamente derrotadas por este grupo.

La oscuridad del bosque desaparecía con cada explosión, flechas y chispas. Algunos magos oscuros lograban efectuar algunos de sus ataques a base de fuego, engullendo en llamas algunas arboles pero fallando de su objetivo que era impactar en la joven maga y la elfa.

El cielo resonaba en silbidos ensordecedores, las flechas a base de energía de viento de Rena volaban por todos lados, atravesando magos oscuros sin piedad y derrotándoles en el instante en el que su punta impactaba con una precisión increíble justo en sus cabezas o armas.

Las bolas de fuego de los magos oscuros explotaban al colisionar con las bolas de fuego que la misma Aisha producía, generando grandes explosiones de llamas y nubes de humo en las alturas, solo para que después relámpagos a travesasen el cielo e impactaran contra los magos oscuros.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!

¡ZAS!

Después de recibir un poderoso impacto de la espada del pelirrojo, el enorme guardián corrompido cayó al suelo alzando una gran nube de humo con su caída. Las hadas corrompidas de menor tamaño alrededor comenzaron a retroceder al ver al último de los guardianes caer derrotado a manos del espadachín.

Al mismo tiempo Rena y Aisha pudieron notar como los magos oscuros comenzaban a retraerse como consecuencia de ver sus números notablemente reducidos por esas dos jóvenes y hermosas chicas. Lo que genero un suspiro de alivio en ellas dos.

Rápidamente los enemigos del grupo comenzaron a escapar, sumergiéndose en las tinieblas y desapareciendo instantes después. Dejarles escapar no parecía ser la mejor opción, pero después de haber luchado ya durante tantas horas, no tenían la energía como para comenzar una persecución que muy posiblemente los guiaría hacia otra emboscada.

Ya una vez los enemigos se habían marchado, las hadas del bosque que acompañaban a los valientes aventureros procedieron con su labor de purificar un poco esta área del bosque para que el descanso de los aventureros fuese un poco más satisfactorio. Al instante la calidad del aire mejoro y las nubes de miasma en el cielo comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente, permitiendo que algunos rayos de sol se filtrasen en la zona.

"Ya puede salir, señorita Ariel" dijo el pelirrojo llevándose la espada a la espalda, girándose hacia cierto lugar

Al instante y en consecuencia a sus palabras, de entre un par de árboles lejanos una carreta comenzó a salir siendo Ariel quien sujetaba las riendas. La rubia mostraba una sonrisa complacida, aunque podía vérsele nerviosa.

"Eso me tomo por sorpresa, no pensé que fuesen a emboscarnos" confeso Ariel riendo falsamente

"Nosotras tampoco…"

Al instante la joven maga y la elfa aterrizaron a los lados del espadachín, chocando sus puños brevemente con este para felicitarse mutuamente por el buen trabajo. Rápidamente las hadas del bosque se les unieron y se acercaron al grupo.

"Por la posición del sol no parece que vaya a faltar mucho antes del atardecer" dijo Elsword dando una ligera mirada al cielo "Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar al escondite de los magos oscuros y encargarnos de su líder"

GURU GURU

"Las hadas dicen que no falta mucho para llegar y que no creen que vayamos a ser emboscados antes de llegar como acaba de pasar" informo Rena mirando al chico "Parece ser que los magos oscuros se han retraído completamente hacia su base. Parece que están listos para recibirnos…"

"Bueno, eso nos ahorra problemas. Ahora solamente tenemos que ir a su base y encargarnos de todos ellos de una buena vez" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos, aunque después suspirando con cansancio "Sin embargo, solo pudo imaginarme la gran cantidad de magos oscuros que habrá. Sera difícil…"

"Bueno, no hay que pensar en eso ahora mismo. Tienen que descansar y recuperar energías antes de una gran batalla" dijo Ariel sonriendo ampliamente, bajando una bolsa con provisiones "Así que vamos a tener una gran comida antes de la batalla"

Ante la propuesta todos asintieron con la cabeza. Elsword fue rápidamente al bosque a cortar un tronco caído para hacer de mesa y sillas, mientras que las chicas rejuntaban leña, encendían la fogata y procedían a preparar todo para comenzar a cocinar.

Una vez el pelirrojo preparo la mesa y sillas a base de tocones, tomo asiento mientras esperaba pacientemente. Desde que había comenzado la misión sus compañeras no le permitían tocar el cuchillo para cocinar ni un momento. Pero eso no le molestaba, le gustaba más comer la comida que ellas preparaban que la suya.

Tras unos minutos la comida ya estaba completamente lista y el trio de chicas procedió a servirle a su hambriento compañero de extravagantes cabellos escarlatas que literalmente babeaba por el delicioso aroma de la comida.

"Buen provecho" dijo Ariel entregándole el plato de comida al chico

"¡Gracias por la comida!" agradeció el pelirrojo degustando sin duda la comida

Las tres chicas tomaron asiento con sus propios platos mientras observaban al pelirrojo degustar alegremente la comida que ellas habían preparado. El sentimiento era extraño en su interior, pues de alguna forma incomprensible para ellas, el verle disfrutando tanto de su comida les generaba gran felicidad.

"Ahora que lo pienso…" dijo Elsword con la cuchara entre los dientes, señalando a las hadas con el pulgar "¿Ellos no comen, Rena?"

"No, las hadas son entidades etéreas, existen sin existir" respondió Rena "No necesitan de ningún alimento"

"Si tuviésemos que ponerlo de una manera, podríamos decir que se alimentan de la energía de "El" que hay en el mundo. Por ello se reúnen y custodian los bosques, mares y demás zonas cercanas a algún fragmento de "El"" explico Aisha

"Ya veo…"

Tras decir eso el grupo continúo degustando la comida con normalidad. Las hadas del bosque esperaban pacientemente a que el grupo terminase, mientras purificaban levemente los alrededores para mejorar la calidad del aire.

Después de un rato el grupo finalmente había terminado de recuperar fuerzas. Guardaron todo lo que habían sacado y lo montaron en la carreta, para posteriormente ponerse en marcha nuevamente hacia su objetivo.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Elsword y compañía intuían que no faltaría mucho antes de que oscureciese. Debido a la nube de miasma en el cielo no podían decirlo con claridad, pero su percepción del tiempo era buena y las hadas del bosque se los habían dicho.

Durante el camino que habían hecho sorprendentemente no habían sido atacados por magos oscuros o hadas corrompidas. Algunos animales salvajes bajo los efectos de la corrupción y energía negativas trataron de interponerse entre ellos, pero las hadas del bosque los ahuyentaron tras purificarlos.

"Ya que no hemos sido emboscados significaría que podemos relajarnos, pero…" dijo Ariel mirando los alrededores con inseguridad "No puedo calmarme"

"La posibilidad de ser emboscados aún existe, no hay que descartarla" dijo Elsword seriamente, mirando a sus compañeras "¿Cuándo falta para llegar?"

"Según lo que dice el mapa ya deberíamos estar muy cerca" respondió Aisha mirando el mapa con cierta duda "Aunque no estoy muy segura…"

Rena estaba a punto de hablar cuando una especie de escalofrió le sorprendió. Y no había sido solo ella, sino que todo el grupo lo había sentido. Las hadas se perturbaron un poco y hablaron en su idioma hacia la elfa que asintió con la cabeza mientras sus orejas se movían.

"Chicos…" dijo Rena sonriendo falsamente "Hemos llegado…"

Las palabras de la elfa generaron gran seriedad en los semblantes de sus compañeros y una gran preocupación y nerviosismo en la representante del "Cobo Service". Todos miraron hacia adelante al saber que habían llegado a su destino. A travesaron unos arbustos e inmediatamente se encontraron con el centro del bosque.

Ahí se encontraba, el guardián del bosque. El árbol Ent. Enorme, tanto en altura como en grosor. La anchura de su tronco era como mínimo unas 4 veces más grande que la de cualquier otro árbol del bosque. Su altura, era inmenso, muchísimo más alto que cualquier otro árbol, seguramente destacaba en el bosque si pudiesen verlo desde una perspectiva más alta.

El lugar que este enorme ser, árbol y espíritu, ocupaba era inmensamente enorme. El lugar parecía ser una especie de pradera puesto que además de ese árbol no había nada más en unos cuantos metros alrededor. Ese árbol ocupaba todo por si mismo. Las raíces de dicho árbol salían de la tierra y se adentraban nuevamente por todos lados, como si fuesen serpientes saliendo y entrando del suelo dispersadas posiblemente a lo largo de todo el bosque. De gran grosor, digno de un ser de esa categoría.

¿Cuándo tiempo tendría que haber vivido este árbol para llegar a ese inmenso tamaño? Solo podían imaginarlo. Unos cuantos cientos de años mínimamente, no había otra forma de explicar su gran tamaño. El tronco ya se encontraba algo agrietado y las raíces algo delgadas, quizás como consecuencia de la edad que poseía.

Normalmente el ver esta clase de árbol seria increíblemente genial para los presentes, puesto que este árbol era algo así como un símbolo para la ciudad de Elder. Sin embargo, debido a ciertos aspectos del lugar no podían decir que estaban felices o agradecidos de haber llegado a este lugar.

Empezando primero por la inmensa y absurda cantidad de magos oscuros que se encontraban dispersados a través de todas las raíces, ramas y el grueso tronco del inmenso árbol. El número de magos oscuros que había sin lugar a dudas les había tomado por sorpresa, no pensaron que fuesen a ser tantos.

Por no hablar de que el suelo se encontraba inundado por un ejército de pequeñas hadas corrompidas. Estas no eran muy fuertes, pero su cantidad era simplemente absurda como para simplemente ignorarlos. Por no mencionar a los inmensos guardianes corrompidos, que también había en abundancia en el lugar.

Una increíble sensación de malestar invadió al grupo, generando que mostrasen una expresión de asco y frunciesen el ceño. Las energías malignas y el miasma que había en este lugar era notablemente más alto que en el resto del bosque, como era de esperar de la base de los magos oscuros. Este sitio estaba más corrompido que el resto.

"La corrupción de este sitio está demasiado avanzada…" dijo Aisha con clara molestia "Tenemos que encargarnos de esto antes del amanecer o será irreversible"

"Eso dices, pero…" dijo Elsword sonriendo falsamente "No parece que vaya a ser para nada sencillo…"

"Ciertamente. Parece que esto nos supera por completo…" dijo Rena sonriendo falsamente "No pensé que fuesen a ser tantos…"

"Ni yo"

"Yo menos…"

Los tres se miraron mutuamente antes de reír entre ellos. Dieron un salto, bajando de la carreta y aterrizando delante del transporte agitando ligeramente al corcel que se calmó debido a las caricias de la muy nervios Ariel.

"¿Va-Van a estar bien, chicos?" pregunto Ariel notablemente preocupada "Son muchísimos más de los que esperamos"

"Si, no hay problema" respondió Elsword mirando hacia la mujer "Además, incluso si queremos huir ya es demasiado tarde"

"¿Eh?"

La representante del "Cobo Service" escucho como el suelo se cuarteaba, lo que le hiso girarse hacia atrás. Al instante pudo ver como un muro de raíces salía del suelo, entrelazándose con velocidad, creando un grueso muro de raíces que impedía que escaparan.

"Jajaja…" rio Ariel nerviosamente

"No tiene de que preocuparse, señorita Ariel" dijo el pelirrojo levantando el pulgar en dirección a la mencionada "Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto. Usted solo quédese donde esta…"

"Aunque pelear con la señorita Ariel aquí será un poco difícil" comento Aisha con la mano en el mentón

"¿No pueden hacer algo para ayudarnos?" hablo Rena hacia las hadas

GURU GURU

Respondiendo a las palabras de la elfa, 4 de las hadas que acompañaban a los aventureros se colocaron alrededor de la carreta, generando una barrera de energía color celeste alrededor de la carreta, la mujer y el caballo.

"Muchas gracias" agradeció Rena a las hadas

"Bueno, ahora que no hay que preocuparnos por la seguridad de la señorita Ariel" dijo Elsword tronándose los nudillos

"Hay que encargarnos de esto…" agrego Aisha

El grupo de aventureros y hadas del bosque miraron a la enorme horda de enemigos que estaban por enfrentar. Estaban en su propia base, tenían la ventaja del local, pero eso no intimido para nada al trio de chicos que dio un paso adelante para enfrentarles sin duda.

"Yo y las hadas nos encargaremos de los que están en el suelo" dijo Elsword seriamente, tomando la espada de su espalda "Ustedes encárguense de los magos oscuros, nos ha funcionado hasta ahora y tendrá que funcionar otra vez"

"Excepto que esta vez hay muchos más magos oscuros. Me temo que no podremos lidiar con todos ellos" dijo Aisha mirando al chico "Mantén la guardia alta, esta vez no podemos asegurar que los magos oscuros no atacaran"

"Nos encargaremos de todos los magos oscuros que podamos" dijo Rena mirando al espadachín "Ten cuidado, Elsword"

"Si, ustedes igual…"

El trio se detuvo a escasos metros de distancia del enorme ejército de hadas corrompidas. Los magos oscuros a los alrededores al verles tan cerca alzaron sus báculos y recitando canticos procedieron a crear esferas de llamas que iluminaron todo el lugar.

El grupo se dispuso a dispersarse para atacar, pero se quedaron quietos al ver como los magos oscuros apagaban uno a uno las esferas de llamas que habían convocado. Eso genero gran confusión en los aventureros, ya que incluso las hadas corrompidas habían cesado sus movimientos.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunto Elsword seriamente, mirando los alrededores

"No lo sé, pero no puede ser nada bueno" respondió Aisha en guardia

"Chicos…" hablo Rena sonriendo falsamente, mientras sus orejas se movían "Algo está apunto de aparecer…"

Nuevamente un gran escalofrió estremeció el cuerpo de los tres chicos, generando que dirigiesen la mirada hacia una de las enormes raíces del grandísimo árbol. El miasma a los alrededores aumento su densidad y la energía maligna comenzaba a actuar de forma extraña.

Los magos oscuros a los alrededores se hicieron a un lado, como si fuesen a permitir el paso de alguien. Fue entonces cuando de aquel abismo de oscuridad algo comenzó a salir, con brillantes ojos rojos que destellaban en las tinieblas.

Aquello que había salido de la oscuridad había sido un mago, muy parecido a los otros magos oscuros pero también muy diferente. Empezando por sus prendas que eran de otros colores. También era destacable que su tamaño era superior en gran diferencia, siendo por lo menos 3 veces más grande que los demás magos oscuros. Y por último su poder, puesto que estaba cubierto por un manto de energía oscura que superaba a la de los demás magos oscuros.

"Así que son ustedes quienes perturban mis planes, eh…" aquel ser hablo con un tono de voz sombrío, pero burlesco "¡Jajaja! Si son solo unos mocosos"

El trio de chicos observo al aparente mago con una expresión seria y nervios, puesto que el poder de ese ser era bastante notable y con todos los enemigos que de por sí ya tenían, no parecía que fuera ser sencillo lidiar con todo a la vez.

"Así que él es el responsable de esto…" dijo Aisha con una expresión seria "Parece ser una clase de mago oscuro de clase superior, no se ve muy diferente pero la cantidad de poder mágico que maneja es notablemente más alta que la de los demás"

"La maldad que puedo percibir emanando de él es mucho más alta que la de las hadas corrompidas" dijo Rena igualmente seria

"¿Quién eres y por qué le estás haciendo esto al bosque?" pregunto Elsword avanzando un paso, mirando al mago oscuro con una expresión seria

"Yo soy el gran Kira-Kira" el mago oscuro se presentó con malicia "Es un placer conocerlos, humanos, elfa y hadas. Estoy sorprendido, no pensé que aun hubiera hadas sin corromper por los alrededores"

"Kira-Kira, eh…" dijo Aisha dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios "¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre tú y el resto de los magos oscuros, eh? Por qué además de la túnica, no pareces ser para nada diferente"

"No pruebes mi paciencia, maga. Yo y esos insignificantes magos somos diferentes. Ellos no poseen consciencia propia y obedecen mis órdenes sin rechistar. Yo soy más poderoso e inteligente que ellos"

"Poderoso quizá, inteligente lo dudo mucho…"

"Ya he tenido suficiente de tus bromitas, joven maga" Kira-Kira hablo con cólera, cubriendo su cuerpo por un manto de energía oscura

El líder de los magos levito por los aires, moviéndose y aterrizando en la tierra. Las hadas al verle llegar se hicieron a un lado, dejándole algunos metros de diámetro vacíos. Algunos escombros de tierra levitaron como consecuencia de su presencia en el suelo.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" pregunto Rena

"Hace mucho tiempo que quería corromper este bosque, desafortunadamente nunca fui capaz de hacerlo debido a la estúpida protección que el fragmento de "El" le proporcionaba y las malditas hadas que montaban guardia" respondió Kira-Kira "Y gracias a que ahora la protección del fragmento de "El" ha desaparecido ¡Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana! ¡Corromper y maldecir! ¡Corromperé todo el bosque! ¡Y una vez que haya terminado iré a la ciudad…!"

Antes de poder terminar su frase Kira-Kira sintió un escalofrió que l estremeció por completo. Miro hacia los aventureros que se interponían en sus planes, notando al instante como el cuerpo de aquella pequeña maga se cubría por un agresivo y grueso manto de energía.

"Haa~" suspiro Aisha mientras los flequillos de cabello cubrían sus ojos "Que ruidoso eres"

CRACK

El suelo debajo de los pies de la peli-morada se cuarteaba como consecuencia de su energía expulsada de golpe. Sus compañeros le miraban con sorpresa, sintiendo algunas brisas de viento que soplaban como resultado de la energía.

"Puedes corromper el bosque y la ciudad, pero…" Aisha alzo la mirada, mostrando una mirada feroz y determinada "Solo si yo te lo permito"

"¡Jejeje!" rio Kira-Kira haciendo aparecer su propio báculo "¡Pareces tener algo de poder, maga! ¡No sabía que había humanos como tú! ¡Sin embargo! ¡Yo soy más fuerte….!"

La energía que cubría el cuerpo del líder de los magos oscuros aumento notablemente, cuarteando el suelo, alzando escombros y generando ráfagas de aire. La joven maga ni se inmuto ante eso y mantuvo la expresión seria de su rostro.

El choque entre las energías generaba ligeras ondas de expansión y viento que hiso que los compañeros de la peli-morada se viesen forzados a cubrirse con los brazos a modo de protección.

"Chicos…" dijo Aisha mirando a sus compañeros "Yo me encargare de este de aquí. Ustedes encárguense de todo lo demás…"

Sus compañeros intentaron decir algo, puesto que aunque ella era fuerte, su oponente parecía ser también bastante poderoso, por no hablar de que estaban en su base y no parecía buena idea. Sin embargo al ver la mirada determinada y llena de confianza de la maga, sonrieron y alzaron los pulgares.

"Entendido" asintió Elsword "Dale una paliza"

"Ten cuidado, Aisha" dijo Rena

"Lo tendré" dijo Aisha sonriendo

Asignados los papeles a desempeñar para el combate, el trio se dispuso a enfrentarse a esa enorme horda de enemigos que amenazaba el bosque. Hubo silencio unos instantes, solo el sonido de las energías chocando resonaba en los alrededores. Aisha apretó su báculo con fuerza, incrementando su energía y generando una onda de choque como consecuencia del choque de fuerzas.

"¡Ataquen!" exclamo Kira-Kira

Eso marco el comienzo.

Elsword y Rena se miraron mutuamente antes de asentir. Ambos usaron sus poderosas piernas para comenzar una veloz carrera, desapareciendo en un instante, siendo sustituidos por una nube de polvo.

Kira-Kira giro su báculo antes de sujetarlo firmemente y apuntar hacia adelante. Al instante la inmensa horda de espíritus corrompidos se abalanzó sobre aquella joven maga. Aisha no se inmuto y sujeto su arma firmemente, reuniendo energía a su alrededor mientras recitaba canticos en susurro.

Antes de que los espíritus lograsen llegar a ella, las hadas del bosque que acompañaban a los aventureros se interpusieron entre la chica y los enemigos. Las hadas propinaron poderosos golpes cargados de energía sagrada, los cuales hacían desaparecer a los espíritus corrompidos con cada impacto. Sin embargo los enemigos les superaban en cantidad y por creces, por lo que las hadas se vieron forzadas a empujar a los enemigos fuera del camino.

Pero no de su camino, sino del camino de Aisha.

La joven maga abrió los ojos, apreciando un camino que había sido abierto en aquel ejército de espíritus que dejaba libre todo hacia Kira-Kira. El líder de los magos oscuros al ver eso sonrió y alzo su báculo, recitando cánticos en susurro mientras una esfera de energía oscura comenzaba a aparecer sobre su arma.

Aisha apunto su báculo hacia el mago, generando un círculo mágico en la punta y creando tres distintas esferas de llamas cuyo tamaño variaban, pero no se achicaban para nada en comparación a su oponente.

Una vez las esferas de llamas habían tomado un tamaño considerable, ambos hechiceros se miraron seriamente entre ellos antes de proceder a lanzar sus ataques.

"¡[Chain Fireball]!" exclamo Aisha

"¡[Shadow Ball]!" dijo Kira-Kira

Ambos ataques fueron disparados con gran poder, cuarteando el suelo debajo de ambos ataques. El aire se calentó debido a las esferas de fuego de Aisha, mientras que la esfera de llamas proporcionaba un fuerte viento oscuro que sacudió los alrededores.

Los dos ataques avanzaban velozmente el uno contra el otro sin dudar, algunos espíritus corrompidos trataron de interponerse en el camino del ataque de Aisha, pero fueron fácilmente atravesados por las esferas de llamas.

Ya cuando ambos ataques estaban por impactar, Kira-Kira soltó una carcajada y haciendo brillar su arma hiso crecer su ataque notablemente. Eso había sido sorpresivo, sin embargo, la sonrisa del mago desapareció al ver como la joven maga sonreía de igual forma.

Aisha extendió su mano hacia adelante con normalidad y con una sonrisa apretó su puño. Al instante las dos bolas de fuego de menor tamaño se unieron a la más grande, eso género que se creara una sola bola de llamas inmensamente grande, mucho más que el ataque del mismo Kira-Kira.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto entre ambos ataques genero una fuerte onda de expansión y viento, el suelo se cuarteo con poder y algunos residuos de energía salieron disparados hacia todas las direcciones, encargándose de algunos espíritus como casualidad.

Ambos ataques impactaron solo por escasos segundos, hasta que la inmensa bola de llamas de Aisha engullo el ataque de su oponente y continuo su camino hacia Kira-Kira. El mago oscuro al ver el sorprendente ataque aproximarse hacia el peligrosamente rápido cubrió su cuerpo en energía y levito rápidamente.

La bola de fuego llego hasta donde su objetivo se encontraba anteriormente y exploto, generando una enorme esfera de llamas que arraso con todo a varios metros a la redonda, engullendo enemigos en sus llamas. Una nube de humo se alzó y un cráter fue creado como resultado de la explosión.

Kira-Kira vio y después rechino los dientes. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde Aisha se encontraba pero sorprendentemente no la pudo ver ¡Ahí no había nadie!

"Por aquí…"

Pudo ver como la joven maga hacia acto de presencia en el cielo a unos metros delante de él. Había usado [Teleport] para acercarse y al haber acortado la distancia, Aisha nuevamente recito un par de canticos y apunto con su arma al mago.

"[Lighning Bolt]" dijo Aisha

A través de un círculo mágico un poderoso relámpago fue producido y fue directamente hacia Kira-Kira con una gran velocidad. Al ver el rayo aproximarse velozmente Kira-Kira apunto su báculo hacia esa dirección.

"[Lightning Strike]" dijo el mago

Como estuviese imitando a la maga, Kira-Kira produjo un relámpago que igualmente avanzo velozmente hacia el rayo de Aisha. Ambos ataques impactaron el uno con el otro, generando una onda de expansión y una explosión que creo una nube de humo en el cielo.

Simultáneamente a esto, los arboles a los alrededores y las inmensas raíces que sobresalían del suelo se encontraban llenas de luces, pero no luces precisamente, sino de muchas explosiones que se encontraba ocurriendo una detrás de la otra.

El joven espadachín de cabello rojo se encontraba corriendo velozmente a través de las raíces enormes que parecían arboles encorvados. Los magos oscuros a los alrededores atacaban sin piedad, lanzando decenas de bolas de fuego hacia su persona. Sin embargo el pelirrojo lograba esquivar los ataques al no detener su veloz carrera.

" _Odio pelear con estos tipos…_ " pensó Elsword mostrando una mueca de disgusto

Tomo la inmensa espada de su espalda y rápidamente acorto la distancia con un pequeño grupo de magos oscuros que se encontraban en la misma raíz que él. Los magos oscuros trataron de atacarle, pero no fueron capaces de responder a su gran velocidad. Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, el pelirrojo había desaparecido y aparecido en medio de ellos.

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

Un par de cortes fueron suficientes para eliminar al grupo de magos oscuros, los cuales se desintegraron mientras sus armas caían al suelo. Elsword simplemente suspiro brevemente, posando su gran arma sobre su hombro.

Vio un destello y al mirar se dio cuenta de que un grupo de bolas de fuego se le aproximaba con gran velocidad. Suspiro nuevamente y se puso en guardia, dispuesto a cortar los ataques, pero antes de poder hacer algo alguien más lo había hecho.

Un par de flechas impactaron con las bolas de fuego, ocasionando que estas explotasen en el aire. Elsword sonrió un poco al ver eso y después observo como la hermosa elfa de cabellos verdes aterrizaba a su lado, agitando su cabellera.

"Gracias por eso…" dijo Elsword alzando su puño

"No es nada" dijo Rena sonriendo, chocando su puño con el del chico

Al disiparse la nube de humo en el cielo el dúo alzo la mirada, admirando un grupo notablemente grande de magos oscuros que se encontraban reunidos en una de las enormes ramas del árbol Ent. Todos los magos comenzaban a conjurar sus esferas de llamas.

"Esos de ahí parecen ser los problemáticos…" dijo Rena señalándoles con el dedo "¿Vamos por ellos ahora?"

"Si…" asintió Elsword rascándose la nuca "No tenía idea de que iba ser tan molesto. Bueno…"

Los ojos escarlatas del muchacho se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba su otra compañera. La maga parecía estarlo manejando bastante bien, se encontraba lanzando ráfagas de fuego y relámpagos hacia su enemigo que hacia exactamente lo mismo. Las hadas se enfrentaban a su versión corrompida, encargándose de que ningún enemigo se acercase lo suficiente a Aisha.

"Parece estar bien" dijo Elsword con normalidad

"No tienes que preocuparte por ella, es fuerte" dijo Rena sonriendo

"¡¿Q-Quien se preocupa por esa enana?!"

"Fufufu~"

Mientras hablaban un par de esferas de llamas se les aproximaron con gran velocidad, acortando la distancia con ellos en un instante. Sin embargo, un instante antes de que les impactasen ambos chicos desaparecieron y las bolas de fuego impactaron en la raíz, generando una gran explosión.

Por otro lado los dos chicos, espadachín y elfa, se encontraban saltando velozmente de rama en rama de los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia el inmenso árbol buscando encargarse de aquel enorme grupo de magos oscuros.

En el trayecto se encontraron con otros magos oscuros que buscaban acabarles, pero no fue problema alguno para ese veloz dúo. O eran cortados por la poderosa y veloz espada del muchacho o eran a travesados por veloces flechas que ni tiempo les daban para reaccionar.

Pudieron observar una gran esfera de llamas impactar delante de ellos, ocasionando que ambos se tuviesen que detener en seco. Miraron hacia la derecha y pudieron ver más esferas de fuego avanzando hacia ellos velozmente. Ambos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, corriendo y saltando hacia las bolas de fuego.

La primera de ellas fue fácilmente cortada por la espada de Elsword, mientras que la siguiente fue destruida por una de las flechas de viento de Rena. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de que aún había muchas yendo hacia ellos y estaban en el aire, por lo que esquivar parecía imposible.

Imposible para un humano, por supuesto.

Rena tomo a Elsword de la mano y después, como si hubiese una plataforma invisible en el cielo, se impulsó nuevamente en un segundo salto que les permitió a ambos esquivar ese ataque. Pero ahora ambos se encontraban volando a una gran altura y lentamente comenzaban a caer.

Sin embargo, y gracias a que estaban a esa gran altura, fueron capaces de tener una visión amplia y poner a aquel grupo de magos oscuros en su punto de mira. Bueno, más bien dentro del campo de visión de Rena y ya que todo el campo de visión de Rena era su rango, estaban a punto de ser disparados.

La elfa tenso el hilo de su arma y produjo una sola flecha de energía, pero esta rebosaba de energía a diferencia de las normales. Respiro hondo y afilando la mirada dejo ir el hilo de su arco, desatando un gran viento.

"[Aero Tornado]"

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

La flecha voló con gran velocidad y poder, produciendo un silbido ensordecedor al cortar el aire. Los magos oscuros reaccionaron al ataque disparando múltiples esferas de fuego, pero todas fueron disipadas y a travesadas por la sola flecha de Rena.

La flecha impacto con la rama en donde los magos oscuros se encontraban, pero curiosamente no sucedió nada. Los magos oscuros miraron la flecha en silencio unos segundos, notando como esta comenzaba a brillar fuertemente e instantes después desataba una gran esfera con un cortante y poderoso viento en su interior que les engullo por completo.

La esfera produjo un centenar de cortes que literalmente machaco a los magos oscuros y la rama donde se encontraban, derrotándoles por completo. Como consecuencia de esto, el resto de la inmensa rama del enorme árbol cayó al suelo, alzando una nube de polvo.

"Fiuu~" silbo Elsword con sorpresa "Que poder. Bien hecho, Rena"

"Muchas gracias" respondió Rena sonriendo

"Solo una cosa…"

"¿Qué pasa, Elsword?"

"¡Seguimos cayendoooo~!"

Como si la gravedad decidiese afectarles tarde, ambos comenzaron a caer con mayor velocidad al suelo. Elsword pensaba frenéticamente que hacer, pero no parecía que el pudiese hacer absolutamente nada y por la altura de la caída, daños graves e incluso la muerte sería normal.

Al ver la expresión del muchacho Rena soltó un par de risitas y después le abrazo por el brazo, generando una expresión de confusión en el pelirrojo. Tomo su arma y la apunto al suelo con normalidad.

Ya a un par de metros de impactar con el suelo, Rena disparo una ráfaga de viento de su arma, produciendo una especie de esfera de viento que actuó como una especie de cojín invisible-gigante que detuvo por completo su caída y les dio un pequeño impulso para que aterrizasen con normalidad en el suelo.

"Muchas gracias, Rena" dijo Elsword suspirando con alivio, con la mano en el pecho "Pensé que iba a morir…"

"No es nada…" dijo Rena sonriendo, mientras alzaba el índice "Somos compañeros después de todo"

"Si…"

En ese instante un par de bolas de fuego impactaron en donde se encontraban, produciendo una gran explosión y llamas. La explosión alzo una nube de humo y genero un cráter, pero por ahí no se encontraba nadie.

Y era debido a que el dúo se encontraba parado con normalidad a unos metros del cráter, habiendo esquivad aquel ataque con su increíble velocidad. El pelirrojo mantenía la espada sobre su hombro, mientras que la elfa sujetaba su arma en una mano.

"Que molestos…" quejo Elsword admirando la gran cantidad de magos oscuros que aún había

"¿Y entonces ahora por cuales, Elsword?" pregunto Rena curiosa

"Vamos por esos de ahí…"

"Como digas"

"Cuento contigo, Rena"

"Si"

Al instante ambos chicos desaparecieron, siendo sustituidos por una nube de polvo. Ambos ya se habían montado en un árbol y corrían, saltando entre las ramas en dirección hacia el grupo de magos oscuros que habían decidido atacar.

Elsword salto de un árbol a otro y se dio cuenta de que la distancia aún era demasiada, por lo que arrojo su espada con poder. El arma se incrusto con poder en el grueso tronco del árbol, pero que después el pelirrojo aterrizase sobre ella y la usara como base para llegar a una rama.

Y claro que no iba a dejar su arma ahí. La elfa aterrizo igualmente en el arma y después la saco del tronco del árbol. Normalmente habría comenzado a caer, pero con su habilidad para hacer un segundo salto en los aires, nuevamente salto y aterrizo en la misma rama que el muchacho, entregándole su arma.

Regresando a tierra, las hadas se encontraban batiéndose a golpes con sus versiones corrompidas. Cada puñetazo se encargaba de eliminar a un espíritu corrompido, y aunque por si mismas las hadas ya se habían encargado de un gran número de enemigos, aún seguían superándoles por cantidad, y por creces.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una gran explosión engullo múltiples espíritus corrompidos en sus llamas. La explosión había sido producida por el impacto de tres bolas de fuego conjuradas por la joven maga de cabellos violetas, quien aterrizaba gentilmente en los suelos con una expresión seria.

A varios metros delante de ella se encontraba su oponente, mostrando una sonrisa llena de malicia y burla, con el cuerpo cubierto en poder demoniaco, Kira-Kira. El líder de los magos oscuros se mostraba confiado, aunque la joven maga estaba un poco más seria.

"¿Qué pasa, maga? ¿Te estas quedando sin mana?" pregunto Kira-Kira con burla

"Eso quisieras…" respondió Aisha con una sonrisa y el cuerpo cubierto en un manto de poder mágico "Solo estoy comenzando…"

"¡Jajaja!"

El mago oscuro rio y al instante genero una inmensa esfera de energía oscura que disparo con velocidad hacia su adversario. Aisha vio eso con sorpresa, tardaría demasiado en conjurar su ataque por lo que decidió esquivar.

"[Teleport]" dijo Aisha

Antes de que el ataque le impactase, la maga despareció y apareció en otro lugar. Pudo sentir el viento de la explosión del ataque de su oponente. Miro hacia adelante y pudo ver como un relámpago se le aproximaba velozmente.

" _¡Maldición…!_ " pensó Aisha nerviosa "¡[Teleport]!"

Un instante antes de que el relámpago le tocase desapareció y aterrizo varios metros atrás. Había esquivado el ataque, pero su cuerpo emanaba algo de vapor y sus prendas estaban algo quemadas, por no hablar de que tenía el brazo entumido.

"N _o pude esquivarlo por completo…_ " pensó Aisha temblando " _No puedo mover el brazo…_ "

"¿Oye, que es lo que pasa? ¡¿No te estabas jactando de ser más fuerte que yo?! ¡Te estas volviendo más lenta…!" exclamo Kira-Kira burlonamente, apuntando a la chica con su arma "¡[Shadow Ball]!"

Nuevamente produjo una gran esfera de oscuridad que disparo a Aisha. La maga alzo el brazo que podía mover y apunto hacia adelante, invocando tres esferas de llamas que fueron al encuentro del ataque del mago oscuro.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto genero una gran explosión y una nube de humo. En ese momento otra esfera de llamas a travesó la nube de humo, tomando por sorpresa a la joven maga que abrió los ojos cual platos por la sorpresa.

"¡Tsk…!" ella apretó con fuerza su báculo "¡[Teleport]!"

Al instante desapareció y apareció nuevamente a unos metros hacia atrás, se estaba alejando de su oponente. El ataque de Kira-Kira impacto con el suelo, produciendo una explosión, pero fallando por completo.

" _Me estoy alejando…_ " pensó Aisha

"¡¿A dónde crees que vas, maga?! ¡Pensé que íbamos a jugar…!" exclamo Kira-Kira con burla "¡[Lightning Strike]!"

El mago disparo un veloz relámpago hacia la joven maga, quien al ver la velocidad de aquel ataque uso [Teleport] nuevamente y lo esquivo. Al instante Kira-Kira produjo nuevamente diversas esferas de energía oscura que disparo simultáneamente a Aisha, quien esquivo todo con [Teleport].

"¡¿Vas a empezar a huir?! ¡No tengo planeado dejarte escapar…!" exclamo Kira-Kira

Aisha apareció nuevamente después de haber esquivado uno de los ataques del líder de los magos oscuros. Su expresión era seria, pero por su mejilla una gota de sudor escurría. Claro, su mana se estaba agotando y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar como consecuencia de su esfuerzo.

"M _e estoy empezando a quedar sin mana. Necesito tiempo para recuperarme, pero…_ " pensó Aisha confundida " _¿Cómo puede realizar todos esos hechizos simultáneamente? ¿No teme quedarse sin mana? Es imposible que un demonio de su clase posea tal cantidad absurda de mana…_ "

En ese momento y con un rango de visión más amplio, la maga se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Antes debido a la pelea no lo había notado, pero ahora sí que lo hiso. La razón del porque Kira-Kira podía realizar todos esos ataques continuamente y no temía quedarse sin mana.

Y era exactamente por qué Kira-Kira tenía la ventaja del local. El mago oscuro se encontraba drenando la energía maligna de los espíritus corrompidos a su alrededor. El lugar rebosaba de energía maligna y miasma, ese mago la estaba absorbiendo toda por completo.

" _Entonces es por eso…_ " pensó Aisha rechinando los dientes " _Esta absorbiendo la energía del entorno y espíritus, por eso no teme quedarse sin mana y puede realizar todos esos ataques_ "

"Parece que te has dado cuenta, joven maga" rio Kira-Kira "Pero ya es muy tarde. No te dejare escapar. No importa cuanto lo intentes, ganar te es imposible. ¡Porque en este momento, soy el más fuerte!"

Kira-Kira nuevamente lanzo una ráfaga de ataques hacia Aisha. La peli-morado conjuro algunas bolas de fuego que impactaron con los ataques de su enemigo, pero los ataques de Kira-Kira eran muchos más por lo que varias bolas de oscuridad continuaron hacia ella.

Rechino los dientes y uso [Teleport] repetidas veces para escapar, era lo único que podía hacer con su velocidad severamente comprometida debido al entumecimiento de uno de sus brazos. Por no hablar del hecho de que su enemigo podía atacar tantas veces como le viniese en gana.

Al aparecer otra ves Aisha miro a Kira-Kira y abrió sus ojos cual platos. El mago oscuro mostraba una inmensa sonrisa de burla y satisfacción en su rostro.

"Caistee~" rio Kira-Kira

Aisha en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se encontraba rodeada de espíritus corrompidos. Debido a que se había estado alejando de su oponente, este le había hecho escapar hasta adentrarse en el campo de batalla de las hadas.

Las hadas del bosque trataron de ir en su auxilio pero tenían las manos completamente ocupadas y les fue imposible ir a ayudar a la maga. Aisha pudo ver como todos los espíritus corrompidos lanzaban fuertes golpes hacia ella, buscando acabarle.

Pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

"[Gust Storm]" dijo Aisha seriamente

Respiro hondo y cubrió su cuerpo con un manto de energía. Un ardiente y poderoso viento comenzó a soplar con poder alrededor del cuerpo de la maga, produciendo un feroz tornado de llamas que engullo por completo a los espíritus que buscaban dañarle.

Al término de su ataque, vapor salía del suelo alrededor de Aisha. Ella se mostraba cansada, con los brazos ya en el suelo y jadeando, con sudor escurriendo por sus mejillas. Las consecuencias de haber usado mucho de su mana estaban haciéndose presentes.

" _Ya casi no tengo mana…_ " pensó Aisha mientras jadeaba " _No podre esquivar el siguiente ataque…_ "

"Parece que el mana se te ha agotado, eh…" dijo Kira-Kira notando la disminución de la energía del cuerpo de la chica "Una verdadera lástima. Esperaba un poco más de ti…"

El líder de los magos oscuros alzo su báculo al aire, produciendo nuevamente una inmensa esfera de energía oscura. Esta vez fue notable la cantidad de energía que absorbía de los alrededores y espíritus corrompidos, la esfera era notablemente más grande que las anteriores.

Elsword y Rena, quienes se encontraban lidiando con los magos oscuros de los alrededores, notaron al instante a su compañera en peligro y se miraron mutuamente para asentir e ir en su ayuda.

Kira-Kira apunto con su báculo a la joven maga, dispuesto a terminarla. Sin embargo, antes de poder lanzar su ataque una ráfaga de flechas de energía verdes cayó sobre él, impactándole numerosas veces y rodeándole completamente de flechas.

Deshizo su hechizo y alzo la mirada con rabia. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que la persona que le había atacado, Rena, se encontraba a una distancia bastante considerable. El poder y la precisión de las flechas a esa increíble distancia era digna de admirar.

Aisha se sorprendió debido a eso y después pudo ver como alguien más aparecía.

Elsword aterrizo con gran poder justo delante de la maga, cuarteando el suelo al caer y alzando algunos escombros. Claro el aterrizaje había sido rudo y sus piernas lo sintieron, temblando un poco. Él apretó los dientes y se hizo el fuerte, sonriendo pese a que le había dolido y sudaba un poco.

El líder de los magos oscuros miro los alrededores. La cantidad de magos oscuros ya se había reducido notablemente y solo quedaban unos cuantos, los espíritus corrompidos a los alrededores estaban siendo abatidos completamente por las hadas del bosque y ya casi eran derrotados por completo.

"Ustedes continúan interponiéndose en mis planes…" dijo Kira-Kira con un tono sombrío y enojado "¡Dejen de meterse en mis planes, mocosos insolentes!"

El cuerpo del mago expulso una gran cantidad de energía de golpe. Las flechas incrustadas en su cuerpo fueron desintegradas por la energía, el suelo se cuarteo y su cuerpo expulso relámpagos oscuros.

"¡Mueran!" exclamo Kira-Kira apuntando al dúo con su báculo "¡[LIghtning Strike]!"

Al instante produjo un enorme relámpago que avanzo velozmente hacia Elsword y Aisha. La joven maga se resignó a no poder esquivarlo por fatiga y falta de mana, pero se mostró bastante nerviosa al ver como el pelirrojo enfrente suyo encaraba aquel ataque con una expresión seria.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?!" dijo Aisha nerviosa "¡Ese es un relámpago, no importa que intentes no puedes detenerlo…!"

Elsword era consciente de ello, pero aun así encaro aquel ataque. Aisha sabía que Elsword podía usar poder mágico y si se le enseñaba, podría aprender algunos hechizos. Sin embargo, la forma actual de usar su poder mágico era muy poco ortodoxa y su actual forma no serviría para protegerle de aquel ataque.

" _¡Incluso si usa su cuerpo para protegerme, ambos seremos alcanzados!_ " pensó Aisha preocupada "¡Es un suicidio, Elsword! ¡Vete antes de que…!"

"¡Aahh, dios!" quejo Elsword alzando su espada con fuerza "¡¿Podrías callarte, enana?!"

Con gran fuerza el espadachín clavo su espada en el suelo delante de él, cuarteando el suelo con poder. Al instante se dio la vuelta y salto hacia la maga, abrazándole y rodando juntos algunos metros hacia atrás.

Aisha observo el relámpago acercarse rápidamente y cerró los ojos esperando que le diese. Aunque para su suerte no fue de esa forma. A escasos metros de alcanzarles, el relámpago cambio su dirección abruptamente y en lugar de ir hacia ellos fue directamente a la espada clavada en el suelo.

La electricidad recorrió el objeto metálico y después se liberó en el suelo, cuarteándole con gran poder y alzando escombros, para después crear un cráter como consecuencia de la energía liberada de golpe.

Ambos observaron eso con una expresión sorprendida.

" _El metal es un elemento que conduce la electricidad. No me digas que…_ " pensó Aisha con gran sorpresa, mirando al muchacho " _¿Lo sabias y por eso lo hiciste, Elsword?_ "

"¡Vaya, que bien que funciono!" exclamo Elsword rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa "¡No tenía idea de que iba a pasar eso!"

Aisha cayó al suelo por aquellas palabras.

"¡¿Cómo que no lo sabias, idiota?!" ella sujeto al chico de las prendas con enojo "¡¿No sabes que el metal es conductor de electricidad y por eso la atrae?! ¡¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?!"

"Tenía pensado tomar el ataque con mi cuerpo en caso de que eso fallara, pero veo que funciono" dijo Elsword sonriendo

"¡Aun así…!"

Elsword se puso de pie y después camino hasta su arma. Al sujetarla sintió algo de electricidad recorrer su brazo, pero simplemente sacudió su brazo un poco para calmar esa incomoda sensación. Después poso su arma sobre su hombro y sonrió a la maga.

"De cualquier forma, me alegro de ver que funciono" dijo el pelirrojo "Veo que estas bien…"

"¡C-Claro que estoy bien, idiota!" dijo Aisha desviando la mirada, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas "¡S-Soy una maga prodigio, esto no es nada para mí!"

"¡Ustedes…!" exclamo Kira-Kira

Las palabras del mago llamaron la atención del dúo que le dirigió la mirada. Pudieron ver como el mago les miraba con una expresión sumida en rabia.

"¡Continúan interponiéndose en mis planes…!" rugía el mago

"Si, bueno…" dijo Elsword mirándole con seriedad "¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?"

En ese momento los espíritus corrompidos que se encontraban enfrentando a las hadas del bosque en las lejanías se detuvieron de golpe. Sus cuerpos brillaron en un destello oscuro y comenzaron a desintegrarse lentamente hasta convertirse en partículas de energía.

Aquella inmensa cantidad de energía oscura comenzó a reunirse en un solo lugar, ahí donde Kira-Kira se encontraba. A partir del suelo, algo comenzó a formarse lentamente. Mucho más grande que un guardián corrompido.

Elsword pudo ver como la sombra de aquel ser crecía y crecía. El espadachín dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero una gota de sudor escurrió por su mejilla debido a los nervios. Y claro que estaría nervioso. Después de todo…

Lo que había aparecido delante de él era una especie de espíritu corrompido, tenía su mismo aspecto. Sin embargo, este era muchísimo más grande que los otros, 15 metros mínimo. Brazos anchos y poderosos para aplastar, con inmensas piernas para demoler.

Y sobre la cabeza de aquel inmenso ser se encontraba Kira-Kira, mostrando una expresión seria.

"Tenías que preguntar…" dijo Aisha suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza "Al menos los espíritus corrompidos han desaparecido, veamos el lado bueno"

"Parece que los magos oscuros aún continúan atacando…" dijo Elsword observando a Rena pelear con ellos en los arboles

"Los magos oscuros no poseen consciencia propia, solo siguen órdenes. Técnicamente hablando, la consciencia de su líder es su consciencia. Si queremos que dejen de moverse…"

"Tenemos que encargarnos del líder primero, eh…" dijo Elsword observando al enemigo delante suyo "Aisha, tu concéntrate en recuperar tu poder mágico. Entretendré a esta cosa tanto tiempo como pueda"

"Como digas…" asintió Aisha poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus prendas "¿Y exactamente como piensas enfrentarte a esta cosa, eh? Me gustaría saberlo…"

"Bueno…"

¡GURU! ¡GURU!

En ese momento las hadas del bosque hablaron en su idioma. Sus cuerpos brillaron en un cegador destello celeste y se convirtieron en energía que viajo lentamente hasta los pies de Elsword. El pelirrojo miro sus pies confundido, solo para observar como desde el suelo debajo suyo algo comenzaba a formarse.

Imitando a su enemigo, las hadas del bosque crearon al juntarse un inmenso cuerpo. Su cuerpo brillaba de energía color celeste y emanaba partículas blancas, completamente opuesto al cuerpo color purpura y partículas negras de su enemigo.

"¡Jaja! ¡Así es como planeo pelear…!" rio Elsword desde la cabeza del inmenso ser

"Haaa~" suspiro Aisha negando con la cabeza "Eres único…"

La maga retrocedió algunos metros, acercándose bastante a la carreta rodeada de energía sobre la cual se encontraba la representante del "Cobo Service", Ariel. La chica junto sus manos en su báculo y cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando aire en repetidas ocasiones mientras la energía comenzaba a reunirse a su alrededor.

"Tsk" quejo Kira-Kira "Malditas hadas, sabía que serían una completa molestia"

"Bueno, ahora es tu turno de enfrentarme" dijo Elsword apuntándole con la espada

"No tientes tu suerte, humano. Pareces tener algo de habilidad, pero no puedes hacer uso del poder mágico en tu interior. En un combate mágico ¡Estás perdido…!"

"En ese caso…"

Ambos enormes seres de energía comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo, avanzando el uno contra el otro. Cuarteando el suelo al pisar, lentos pero poderosos. Movieron sus brazos igual y entonces chocaron, en un combate de fuerza que género una poderosa onda de expansión.

El choque entre ambos titanes produjo la fuerza suficiente para que Elsword saliese disparado hacia adelante. Kira-Kira también sufrió el efecto del choque y voló hacia adelante, encontrándose con el joven espadachín en el aire.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

La espada del chico y el báculo del mago impactaron con poder, generando una onda de choque y chispas que iluminaron los alrededores por unos instantes. El mago mantenía una expresión seria, mientras que Elsword sonreía.

"¡Solo tengo que arrastrarte a un combate físico…!" dijo Elsword

El espadachín poso sus pies sobre el cuerpo del mago y lo uso como base para saltar. Usando aquel pequeño salto como impulso, Elsword blandió su espada en forma lineal hacia abajo. Kira-Kira se sorprendió por ello y coloco su báculo para cubrirse.

¡CLANG!

Sin embargo la fuerza de aquel espadazo fue mucha más de la esperada y mando a Kira-Kira a volar por los aires, hasta aterrizar con poder en la cabeza de su guardián oscuro. Elsword sonrió debido a que había asestado un golpe, pero su expresión cambio al verse cayendo.

El guardián del bosque extendió su mano hacia el pelirrojo proporcionándole un camino. El espadachín aterrizo sobre el brazo del ser de luz y corrió velozmente a través de él, posicionándose nuevamente sobre la cabeza del guardián.

"Parece que no tengo oportunidad en un combate físico…" admitió Kira-Kira "¡Sin embargo! ¡No puedes ganar en un combate mágico…!"

Kira-Kira produjo una gran esfera de oscuridad e inmediatamente la lanzo al muchacho. Elsword observo eso con una expresión seria y cuando el ataque estaba lo suficientemente seria, blandió su espada con poder y la corto a la mitad.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" pregunto Elsword con una sonrisa confiada

"¡Tu, maldito mocoso…!" rugió Kira-Kira creando numerosas esferas de energía oscura a su alrededor "¡Ataca estúpida hada! ¡Vamos a destruirle!"

"¡Nosotros también…!" exclamo Elsword poniéndose en guardia, pisando la cabeza del guardián con un poco de fuerza "¡Hay que atacar! ¡Intenta mantenerte lo más cerca posible para que pueda atacar!"

¡GURU! ¡GURUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!

Ambos guardianes rugieron en su propia lengua, desatando una gran onda de sonido que resonó en el bosque. Elsword cubrió sus oídos con una sonrisa debido al espíritu de lucha mostrado por su compañero.

Nuevamente ambos titanes cargaron en contra del otro, esta vez con mucha más fuerza y velocidad. Una vez se encontraron, en un duelo de pudo poder en todo el sentido de la palabra, chocaron con un poder inmenso.

¡SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El choque entre ambos guardianes cuarteo el suelo con gran poder, alzando escombros. Un poderoso viento azotaba como resultado del poderosísimo choque de fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que energía salía disparada en todas direcciones ocasionando pequeñas explosiones.

El guardián corrompido lanzo un poderoso puñetazo a su oponente, impactando directamente en el rostro y haciendo que este se tambalease hacia atrás. Elsword, quien se encontraba sobre aquel ser, casi cayó al suelo por ello y puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza del guardián.

"¡¿Vas a dejar que te golpee de esa forma?! ¡Contra-ataca!" animo Elsword palmeando la cabeza del guardián

¡GURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!

Rugiendo con gran poder el guardián del bosque regreso el puñetazo hacia su oponente, generando un impacto y fuerza por demás superior al del golpe dado por su oponente. Kira-Kira sintió la fuerza del golpe y observo a su guardián retroceder arrastrando los pies.

"Tsk, si quieres que las cosas salgan bien debes hacerlas por ti mismo" dijo Kira-Kira

Conjurando un gran número de esferas de energía, el mago oscuro las disparo con velocidad al guardián del pelirrojo. El ser de energía reacciono al instante, usando su inmenso brazo para proteger al espadachín de aquellos ataques.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora es nuestro turno de atacar…!" dijo Elsword poniéndose en guardia, apuntando al mago con el dedo "¡Acércate lo más que puedas, yo me encargo de Kira-Kira!"

¡GURU!

Al instante el guardián del bosque fue a su encuentro con su versión corrompida. Ambos colisionaron nuevamente, siendo el guardián corrompido quien fue forzado a retroceder arrastrando los pies por la poderosa carga de su adversario.

Aprovechando la cercanía, Elsword bajo hacia los brazos del guardián y comenzó a correr por ellos para ir hacia el guardián corrompido. Kira-Kira vio eso e inmediatamente ataco con numerosas esferas de energía y relámpagos, pero jamás podría impactarle ya que no podía igualar la velocidad del chico.

En cuestión de segundos el espadachín acorto la distancia con el mago. Lanzo un espadazo con la única intención de cortarle, pero el mago reacciono usando su báculo para cubrir el ataque. El impacto nuevamente genero chispas.

"¡Imposible! ¡Yo, el gran Kira-Kira…!" dijo Kira-Kira sintiendo como era doblegado por la fuerza física del chico "¡Retrocediendo por un mero humano…!"

Elsword desvió el báculo del mago hacia a un lado y después propino una poderosa patada en el cuerpo de Kira-Kira. La fuerza de la patada fue tal que el mago había salido despedido hacia atrás, cayéndose de su guardián corrompido.

Pero Kira-Kira poseía la habilidad de levitar, por lo que simplemente voló aún más alto y produjo esferas de energía y relámpagos que posteriormente disparo al pelirrojo. Elsword cortó algunas con facilidad, pero al verse superado en cantidad decidió retroceder.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Un poderoso puñetazo por parte del guardián del bosque nuevamente forzó a su versión corrompida a retroceder. El espadachín caía por los aires, pero nuevamente fue atrapado por el guardián que le dejo montarse en su cabeza de nuevo.

El guardián corrompido recién recuperaba la postura después de aquel poderoso golpe, mientras que Kira-Kira aterrizaba nuevamente sobre su cabeza.

"¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto…!" exclamo Kira-Kira con gran cólera "¡Te matare en el siguiente ataque…!"

"Yo también pienso que esto se está alargando demasiado…" dijo Elsword poniéndose en guardia, con una expresión seria "Es hora de terminarlo…"

Los dos titanes de energía se quedaron quietos unos instantes.

¡GURU! ¡GURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Un poderoso rugido estremeció el bosque, anunciando la carga de ambos seres. Sus pisadas destruían el suelo mientras cargaban el uno contra el otro con un poder inmenso. Ambos se encontraron en cuestión de segundos y un instante antes del impacto, Elsword y Kira-Kira afilaron la mirada.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

¡SWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El choque nuevamente produjo un poderoso viento y una onda de expansión. La fuerza del golpe género que Elsword saliese disparado hacia Kira-Kira con gran velocidad. Curiosamente esta vez el mago se había mantenido en su lugar sin problema.

Kira-Kira admiro como el espadachín volaba velozmente hacia él y sonriendo burlonamente creo una gran cantidad de esferas de energía que disparo sin piedad hacia el pelirrojo.

Elsword simplemente afilo la mirada e invirtiendo el agarre de su espada, comenzó a girar con gran fuerza y velocidad, ocasionando que pareciese una especie de cierra voladora. Gracias a esto fue capaz de cortar a través de todos los ataques lanzados sobre él.

"¡Imposible…!" exclamo Kira-Kira

Tras a travesar los ataques del enemigo, Elsword aterrizo justo delante de aquel mago y le miro con seriedad. La distancia tan corta y la posición del chico decían que no importase que hiciera el mago, no podría esquivar su siguiente ataque.

La espada del chico se cubrió en energía y este después dijo:

"[Assault Slash]"

Con una poderosa y veloz estocada cargada de energía, Elsword clavo su espada en el cuerpo de Kira-Kira. Una oleada de energía a travesó el cuerpo del mago y genero una fuerte ráfaga de aire. El espadachín sonrió al haber ganado, pero no era de esa forma.

"Caisteeee~" dijo Kira-Kira con burla "[Dark Explosion]"

El espadachín pudo percatarse de como el suelo debajo de sus pies comenzaba a emanar energía en gran cantidad y solo pudo intuir que estaba por suceder. A continuación una gran cantidad de energía fue liberada, generando una explosión.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Hubo una fuerte explosión sobre la cabeza del guardián corrompido y una nube de humo se alzó. De la nube de humo algo salió disparado hacia el aire, y no era otra cosa más que Elsword.

Las prendas del chico estaban algo chamuscadas, tenía algunos rasguños y quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas, pero por lo demás se veía bastante bien después de aquella explosión. Eso sí, su espada emanaba mucho vapor, quizás debido a que la había usado para que esta cubriese la mayor parte de la explosión.

Kira-Kira disipo la nube de humo y observo con burla al muchacho volando en los aires.

"Se acabó…" dijo Kira-Kira apuntándole con el báculo

Fue entonces que su expresión se volvió confundida. El espadachín en los aires, sonrió con confianza y eso no le gustaba para nada, había una razón para ello.

Elsword apretó con gran fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y entonces, usando toda la fuerza que poseía, lanzo su espada con gran poder directamente hacia el mago oscuro, Kira-Kira.

El líder de los magos oscuros trato de responder, pero con esa increíble velocidad y poder le fue imposible. La espada le impacto, a travesándole con gran fuerza y clavándole a él y la misma espada en la cabeza del guardián corrompido.

"¡Ma-Maldito mocoso…!" exclamo Kira-Kira clavado en la cabeza del ser corrompido "¡Si crees que eso es todo lo que necesitas para derrotarme estas muy equivocado…!"

Sin embargo y pese a que el mago parecía estar en condiciones más que favorables para continuar, Elsword sonrió. Kira-Kira estaba confundido por la sonrisa del muchacho, ya no había nada que el pudiera hacer. Entonces… ¿Por qué sonreía?"

"Sera suficiente…" dijo Elsword en los aires "¿Sabes por qué?"

Elsword se dio la vuelta, colocando los pies hacia arriba y posicionándose de forma en la que parecía que fuese a dar un salto. Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Era que había adquirido la habilidad de saltar en el aire como Rena lo hacía? Para nada. La razón de las acciones del chico eran exactamente las mismas del por qué él pensaba que ganaría este combate.

Por qué…

"¡Porque tu estas solo y yo…!" exclamo Elsword con confianza "¡Tengo compañeros!"

En ese instante los pies de Elsword pisaron algo. Aunque eso no sería acertado del todo. No era que tuviera la habilidad de la elfa, ni que hubiera una plataforma en el aire. Aquello que los pies de Elsword habían pisado, era exactamente lo mismo que los pies de Rena pisaban.

La suela de sus zapatos.

De alguna forma, Rena y Elsword se habían encontrado en los aires. Ambos pisaron la suela del otro, usándose mutuamente como base. Rena miraba los árboles, buscando regresar a ellos, mientras que Elsword mantenía la mirada fija en Kira-Kira.

Por un instante la elfa y el espadachín se miraron de re-ojo, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y asintiendo mutuamente. Flexionando las piernas para dar un poderoso salto al mismo tiempo.

La fuerza de ambos saltos produjo el impulso suficiente para que ambos salieran disparados por los aires con una velocidad increíble. Rena llego a los arboles sin ninguna clase de problema y al aterrizar se giró para ver a su compañero de extravagantes cabellos escarlatas.

Elsword volaba por los aires con velocidad, avanzando rápidamente hacia su enemigo. Kira-Kira quiso atacar, pero como consecuencia de haber sido clavado anteriormente había perdido su báculo y le fue imposible.

"¡Se acabó!" exclamo Elsword

El espadachín se giró en el aire justo antes de llegar a donde el mago. Cargada con velocidad y poder, el pie del espadachín impacto, pero no en Kira-Kira, sino en su espada.

¡Había golpeado la punta de la empuñadura para impulsarle con mayor fuerza!

Cargada con toda esa fuerza y velocidad, la espada del muchacho arrastro a Kira-Kira a través de todo el cuerpo del guardián corrompido mientras le atravesaba de la cabeza hasta los pies, para después impactar en el suelo y clavarse con un poder desgarrador, cuarteando el suelo.

A travesado desde la cabeza, el guardián corrompido comenzó a desaparecer lentamente convirtiéndose en partículas de oscuridad hasta desparecer completamente unos segundos después.

Elsword aterrizo en el suelo a unos metros de donde Kira-Kira se encontraba clavado en el suelo, inmóvil y al parecer derrotado. Suspiro un poco y camino hasta él, tomando su espada y desencajándola del suelo con un poco de dificultad debido a lo bien clavada que había quedado.

Poso su inmensa arma sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta, silbando con normalidad procedió a alejarse a paso lento completamente ajeno al hecho de que Kira-Kira aún no estaba derrotado.

El mago levito hasta recuperar su postura, cubriendo su cuerpo con un grueso manto de poder oscuro mientras sus ojos brillaban con gran poder al dirigirse y clavarse sobre la figura de aquel calmado espadachín.

"¡No pienses que me has derrotado, mocoso! ¡Hace falta más que eso para vencerme…!" exclamo Kira-Kira

Pese a que el hecho de que un fuerte enemigo acababa de levantarse justo a sus espaldas, Elsword simplemente continúo silbando y caminando con relativa normalidad.

"Bueno…" dijo Elsword sonriendo "Tu turno, Aisha"

El pelirrojo alzo la mano y la choco con la mano de nadie menos que la joven maga de cabellos violetas, quien mostraba una expresión seria mientras se encaminaba hacia Kira-Kira.

El mago oscuro abrió sus ojos con una sorpresa enorme. Y era debido a que, el cuerpo de esa joven maga se encontraba desbordando poder mágico por montones mientras su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado por un grueso manto de energía.

"Es hora de regresarte el favor…" dijo Aisha con una sonrisa "Kira-Kira…"

Aisha genero un círculo mágico en su báculo, cubriendo su cuerpo y arma en relámpagos al mismo tiempo que tres inmensas bolas de fuego aparecían a su alrededor. Kira-Kira simplemente observo eso en silencio y se resignó. No había forma de vencerla en su mejor forma.

"Piénsalo mejor la próxima vez que intentes corromper un bosque…" dijo Aisha "Ah, no. No habrá próxima vez…"

Disparo todos sus ataques al mismo tiempo.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Hubo una enorme explosión acompañada por feroces llamas y relámpagos. Una gran nube de humo se alzó en aquel sitio como resultado de eso. Aisha simplemente suspiro para calmar su energía.

En aquel lugar, ya no había ni rastros de Kira-Kira. Rena pudo percatarse de como los magos oscuros dejaban de moverse al instante y comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente. Supuso que ya todo había terminado y fue a donde sus compañeros.

El enorme guardián de energía comenzó a desintegrarse para convertirse nuevamente en energía y posteriormente transformarse nuevamente en diversas hadas del bosque. Las cuales se acercaron al grupo.

"Parece que todo termino…" dijo Rena aterrizando cerca del pelirrojo y la peli-morado

"Si, bien hecho" dijo Elsword alzando ambos puños

"A veces puedes hacerlo bien" dijo Aisha sonriendo

Las dos chocaron sus puños con el pelirrojo y después soltaron un par de carcajadas mientras procedían a regresar hacia la carreta donde se encontraba la 4ta integrante del grupo.

"¡Muy bien hecho, chicos!" exclamo Ariel con ojos brillantes "¡Eso estuvo increíble! ¡Son un grupo estupendo!"

"Muchas gracias, señorita Ariel" dijo Rena sonriendo

"¡Hmph! ¡Por supuesto!" dijo Aisha inflando el pecho "¡Esto fue pan comido!"

"Eso dices, pero Kira-Kira casi te patea el trasero" comento Elsword con burla

"¡¿Qué dijiste, idiota?!"

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste enana?!"

"Ya, ya" trataba Rena de calmarlos "No deben pelear…"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Misión terminada!" dijo Ariel sonriente "Hay que ponernos en marcha para…"

Antes de que Ariel pudiese terminar la frase, el suelo comenzó a temblar con gran fuerza y un fuerte escalofrió estremeció a todos. Todos se tambalearon un poco debido al temblor.

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

El suelo comenzó a quebrarse debajo de la carreta y del salo una afilada raíz de gran grosor que la a travesó, destruyéndola por completo y alzándose varios metros hacia arriba, mucho más alta que los árboles.

Al verse liberado el corcel no dudo dos veces en huir despavorido. Había tenido suerte y logro escapar, ya que el grupo de aventureros y hadas no habían tenido la misma suerte que él. Una a una diversas raíces comenzaron a salir del suelo alrededor de aquel lugar, alzando un enorme y grueso muro que impedía que cualquiera pudiese pensar en siquiera escapar.

"¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!" pregunto Elsword agitado

"¡No lo sé…!" respondió Rena

"¡Podrá ser que…!" dijo Aisha mirando hacia el árbol "¡No puede ser…!"

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el enorme árbol y se dieron cuenta de que estaba sucediendo.

Como si estuviese siendo arrancado de la tierra, aquel inmenso árbol lentamente comenzaba a alzarse. Usando las dos ramas más gruesas como brazos para impulsarse, usando otras dos para sostenerse como si fuesen piernas. Un rostro cargado en ira se formó en el tronco con una orificio en el pecho que mostraba energía oscura en el interior del árbol.

El Árbol Ent.

"¡Imposible! ¡Se supone que la corrupción no debería de…!" exclamo Elsword

"¡Ent es un guardián del bosque! ¡Una entidad con consciencia propia!" dijo Rena nerviosa "¡Si fue ligeramente corrompida…!"

"Sumado al hecho de que como guardián sagrado puede sentir la desaparición del fragmento de "El"…" dijo Aisha sonriendo falsamente "Debe estar muy enojado"

"¡¿Q-Que vamos a hacer ahora, chicos?!" pregunto Ariel temerosa

"Señorita Ariel, ¿Aun tienes algunos de esos [Mana Elixir] contigo?"

"S-Si, ¿Por qué?"

"Creo que vamos a necesitarlos…" dijo Aisha sudando con nervios

Ent dio un paso hacia adelante, cuarteando el suelo con poder y haciendo que temblase un poco. Elsword y compañía se sintieron enormemente intimidados por tal presencia ante ellos, su rostro y poder era de temer dignamente.

" **¡¿Quién osa perturbar la paz del bosque?!** "

"¡¿Esa cosa acaba de hablar?!" exclamo Elsword con gran sorpresa

"¡Ehh, si acaba de hacerlo!" dijo Aisha igual de sorprendida

"¡Ent, detente!" exclamo Rena dando un paso hacia adelante "¡Nosotros no somos enemigos del bosque! ¡Es un malentendido!"

" **Enemigos del bosque…** " dijo Ent mirándoles y después frunciendo aún más el ceño " **¡Todos los que amenacen la paz del bosque deben ser eliminados!** "

"¡No sirve! ¡No me escucha!" dijo Rena preocupada "¡Esta demasiado enojado, no me hará caso!"

El inmenso árbol nuevamente avanzo un paso, intimidando a los aventureros. Elsword y compañía mostraban una expresión más bien nerviosa, puesto que enfrentar a este enorme ser no parecía ser una tarea para nada sencilla.

Elsword dio un paso adelante, empuñando su espada con una sonrisa falsa. Sus compañeras le imitaron y aunque no parecía ser para nada sencillo, se dispusieron a darle pelea a este guardián sagrado del bosque.

Ent estaba furioso y había que calmarlo.

" _¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_ "

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo.**_

 _ **¿Qué les había dicho? Este capítulo vino cargado de acción y el siguiente será exactamente igual. En el siguiente dará fin esta jodida misión, que joder 3 capítulos para una misión. Yo les advertí que Elder sería un arco largo, no se quejen.**_

 _ **Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que casi nunca los consiento a ustedes, seguidores de esta historia. Por lo que esta vez decidí actualizar esta en lugar de mis otras historias. Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Aunque cuando los seguidores de mis historias de DxD lo sepan, me linchan seguro.**_

 _ **En cuanto a lo de Wattpad, pues decidí si publicarla haya. Si gustan pueden buscarla, está bajo el mismo nombre que aquí, aunque con una imagen diferente. Pueden ir dándose una idea con los pocos capítulos que publique del cómo se verán los demás, aun no los subo todos.**_

 _ **No me quiero dedicar al 100% en esa página, puesto que no pienso publicar nada más que esta historia ahí y como forma de buscar mayores opiniones, etc. Por lo tanto no teman, yo nací aquí en y aquí me quedo, Wattpad es solo una extensión xD**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, dejando de lado eso, pasemos a los reviews :V**_

 _ **Krystyam091 :**_

 _ **Me alegro de que la historia te guste, colega. No menosprecio a Rose, solo que aún no estoy del todo seguro sobre como incluirla, pero tranquilo que la historia apenas comienza y con lo que falta para llegar a eso, seguro y planeo una forma de incluirla.**_

 _ **Y como dije antes, pues ya la publique, puedes ir a verla ahí si gustas.**_

 _ **De tu historia, pues ya la leí y me pareció genial.**_

 _ **Mucho talento.**_

 _ **Selkova :**_

 _ **Espero que esta vez no haya sido un cuarto sino todo el capítulo cargado de epicidad. Me alegro de que te guste como escribo, ya que aún estoy refinando mi escritura.**_

 _ **Seh, he visto lo que se publica ahí y es como, ah, no sé cómo decirlo realmente. Pero no te preocupes, esa página será secundaria y además de esta historia no planeo publicar nada más ahí. Ya que Elsword es el único fandom que está muerto aquí :V (espero solucionar eso después)**_

 _ **Antenesis :**_

 _ **Si, lo hice colega. Puedes ir a verlo si gustas.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000:**_

 _ **Me pongo el sombrero, metafóricamente hablando xD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior y espero que este igual. Qué bueno que gustas de como estoy haciendo las relaciones, pues quiero profundizar mucho en ese aspecto.**_

 _ **Y lo de Wattpad, solo lo hago por que el fandom de Elsword está muerto aquí, solo eso. La mayoría son historias One-shot con AU.**_

 _ **ElswordKirigaya97 :**_

 _ **Como dije, no me molesta el personaje, sino las personas que espamean con él. Le dedicare algunos capítulos a Raven en el futuro así como a los demás personajes. Pero no olvides que ya lo dije muchas veces y lo recalco, ElswordxHarem, nada de RenaxRaven.**_

 _ **No he considerado mucho lo de Rose y Lu, pero tengo bastante tiempo para pensarlo antes de que suceda por lo que espero concretar algo para ese entonces. Y si, el LuxCiel es como muy obvio ¡Hay que innovar, carajo!**_

 _ **¡Viva el Elsword x Elesis!**_

 _ **Guest :**_

 _ **La ironía colega, me alegro de que te guste la historia.**_

 _ **1.- Bueno, pues no tengo una cantidad planeada en específico. Sin embargo, en base a como planeo plantear los arcos, misiones y lo largo de los capítulos y sucesos, pues probablemente se encuentren con Elesis por eso del capítulo 50, más o menos, no es 100% certero. Puede ser antes o después, quién sabe.**_

 _ **2.- Sobre su romance pues, tengo algo pensado pero aun necesito pensar mucho más. Veras, aunque el incesto en nuestra sociedad es algo malo, me imagino yo que en el tiempo y mundo donde Elsword se desarrolla no ha de ser algo tan extraño, pero aun necesito pensar más.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Franck :**_

 _ **Si la pones en favoritas seguro que te das cuenta cuando actualice, colega. Y no te preocupes, la seguiré hasta el fin.**_

 _ **PD: ¡Lose! ¡NERF A LAS PUTAS ROSES! ¡QUE LAS PROHIBAN EN PVP!**_

 _ **PD: Si, por esa razón decidí publicarla haya. Pero no le dedicare mucho a esa página.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, siendo eso todo por mí parte.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	12. Capitulo 11

Hace mucho tiempo existió un árbol.

Pequeño y débil.

Nacido en la época oscura de Elios. Rodeado de maldad, miseria, destrucción y muerte. Todos sus hermanos perecieron al no poder soportar la oscuridad que ocupaba este mundo. Comprensible, el hábitat no era adecuado para que cualquier vida pudiese existir.

Aun así, ese árbol resistió.

Se negó a morir como sus hermanos, insistió e insistió, logrando perdurar en aquel cruel mundo durante días, creciendo, desarrollándose y viviendo. Pero incluso con toda esa convicción y voluntad, fue imposible para el resistir.

Cedió.

El aire era asqueroso, el miasma demoniaco ocupaba todo el cielo, haciendo imposible que un mísero rayo de sol chocase con la tierra. Sentía su vida apagarse en la agonía, con su voluntad disminuyéndose a cada segundo, pero no extinguiéndose ni siquiera en sus últimos momentos.

Fue en ese momento cuando sucedió.

Una enorme gema fue enviado a Elios por una diosa, harta de que el mundo que había creado continuase hundiéndose en la oscuridad y desesperación. La gema, bautizada después como "Gema de El", ahuyento a todos los males, permitiendo al mundo perdurar y regresar a la vida.

Desafortunadamente había sido demasiado tarde.

Aquel pequeño y valeroso árbol había muerto.

Incluso al morir, su voluntad continuaba ardiendo con deseos de vivir.

La "Gema de El" como si tuviese voluntad propia, le otorgo una gran cantidad de energía al árbol, revitalizándole y permitiéndole regresar a la vida. Estaba sorprendido, pero sus increíbles esfuerzos por vivir habían rendido frutos.

A cambio del regalo de la vida, el árbol tendría que tomar el papel de "Guardián".

A partir de ahora viviría para proteger a la "Gema de El" como uno de los muchos "Guardianes" que habían sido seleccionados por la "Gema de El" a lo largo del mundo. Protegiendo la vida y a "El".

Acepto llevar a cabo ese rol.

Pasaron los años y el mundo comenzaba a revivir. Inmensas zonas verdes comenzaron a alzarse a los alrededores de la "Gema de El", al igual que la vida de muchísimos seres comenzaban a nacer. Todo gracias a esa gema.

Una larga época de paz reino sobre el mundo de Elios y los bosques bajo la protección de aquel árbol.

Estaba aliviado, estaba desempeñando correctamente su papel como "Guardián" y ahora los bosques bajo su protección se encontraban seguros. Las hadas, entidades creadas por la "Gema de El" para proteger el mundo al igual que los "Guardianes" también habían ayudado mucho a esto.

La paz parecía que continuaría para siempre y si hubiese sido de esa forma, todo habría sido maravilloso. Pero, desafortunadamente no fue así y ese árbol no tenía ni la menor idea de los acontecimientos futuros.

En un momento de alivio y paz, decidió tomar un descanso. Si había paz y seguridad en sus reinos, no había porque estar alerta todo el tiempo. Podía darse un pequeño descanso de sus responsabilidades y descansar como se tenía bien merecido.

Despertaría cuando la paz del bosque fuese amenazada y desempeñaría su papel como "Guardián" ahuyentando los males que amenazaran la vida de los bosques a como dé lugar, como se le había asignado.

Sin embargo, cuando despertó ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Un grupo de magos oscuros se había colado en su reino, sus hijos y todo lo que había construido, todo había sido corrompido por la oscuridad y nuevamente todo había sido sumido en la oscuridad. Todo regresaba a ser exactamente como lo era antes.

Trato de pelear, pero los magos oscuros tenían la ventaja. Le aprisionaron, con la influencia de la oscuridad y la energía demoniaca a los alrededores, incluso para un "Guardián" como él resultaría imposible liberarse de la prisión que los magos oscuros habían creado.

Estaba frustrado.

Todo lo que había construido comenzaba a desmoronarse a pedazos y se sumía en la desesperación.

Y cuando todo parecía ir de mal en peor, se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

Siendo un respetable y poderoso "Guardián de El", el árbol se encontraba conectado directamente a la fuente de energía de "El" más cercana, en este caso el fragmento de "El" que había en el pueblo de Ruben.

Ya lo sospechaba, era extraño que los magos oscuros hubieran podido corromper el bosque que se supone se encontraba bajo la protección divina del fragmento de "El". La única razón del porque esa protección había desaparecido, era que lo que otorgaba esa protección ya no estuviera.

El fragmento de "El" había desaparecido.

No.

Había sido robado.

Su ira aumento.

Él, quien se supone era un "Guardián de El", no había podido hacer absolutamente nada para evitar el robo del fragmento de "El". Su indulgencia, ingenuidad e irresponsabilidad le hacían enojarse aún más consigo mismo, había sido su culpa, bajo la guardia.

Sorprendentemente hubo un pequeño grupo de aventureros que se alzó y se opuso a los magos oscuros, enfrentándoles tenazmente en un fiero combate que duro dos días enteros. Había sido difícil, pero esos fieros aventureros habían sido capaces de salir victoriosos.

Tenía que agradecerles, gracias a ellos el bosque se encontraba en paz.

Pero cuando los magos oscuros fueron derrotados y sus cadenas fueron retiradas, algo sucedió.

La energía oscura, la misma y el poder demoniaco en el bosque se había colado en su interior. Había sido corrompido. Se supone que al ser un "Guardián" esto sería imposible, pero sin contar la desaparecida protección del fragmento de "El", la razón del porque fue corrompido fue solo una:

Su ira.

Los sentimientos negativos en su interior eran muy poderosos. Sus inseguridades, su propio odio hacia su persona por permitir la corrupción del bosque, la ira hacia la persona que había robado el fragmento de "El".

Todos esos sentimientos fueron participes en el hecho de que él fuese corrompido. Fueron impulsados por la energía negativa, generando un arranque de ira incontrolable en aquel "Guardián".

Lo destruiría todo.

El bosque.

Las ciudades.

Todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

Pero primero, empezaría por esos pequeños aventureros que tenía adelante.

En ese preciso momento, absolutamente todo era un enemigo, un enemigo de él, un enemigo del bosque y por lo tanto un peligro hacia "El".

 **"¡Todos aquellos que osen amenazar la paz del bosque serán eliminados!"**

Un grito de rabia sonó por todo el bosque, espantando animales y produciendo fuertes oleadas de viento y energía. Los árboles, sus hijos, se caían al someterse ante las emisiones constantes y poderosas de energía de aquel inmenso ser.

El árbol Ent estaba furioso.

Y alguien tendría que calmarlo.

Esa tarea recayó sobre los hombros de aquel grupo de aventureros, que pese a que estaban aterrados por la idea de encarar a semejante ser sagrado, se posaron ante él para plantarle cara y evitar una mayor catástrofe.

El joven espadachín de cabellos escarlatas se paró firmemente, apretando la empuñadura de su gran arma. Su expresión era determinada, pero sí que había una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla y el temblar de su cuerpo era evidente.

La hermosa elfa de cabellos verdes y la maga prodigio de cabellos purpuras se pararon un paso atrás de él, ambas portando sus armas con la misma determinación pero exactamente el mismo temor, esperando el momento para hacerle frente a semejante ser sagrado.

Su temor estaba perfectamente infundado, pues pese a que ya habían enfrentado antes a un ser sagrado, el tamaño de este y su poder corrompido debido a la corrupción del bosque que aún no desaparecía, le hacía un rival mucho más temible que el Ancient Phoru.

¡Era mucho más grande que Berthe!

"U-Um…Chicos" Ariel, la representante del "Cobo Service", tirada en el suelo a un par de metros detrás del trio hablo con temor "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Señorita Ariel permanezca atrás" dijo Elsword con seriedad, sin dirigirle la mirada y manteniéndola sobre la inmensa figura de su oponente

"Esto es mucho más peligroso que un simple grupo de magos oscuros…" dijo Aisha con una sonrisa fingida "Estamos hablando de un ser sagrado, uno de los "Guardianes de El". No será un oponente sencillo…"

"Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado…" dijo Rena fingiendo una sonrisa

Los ojos del "Guardian de El" se posaban sobre aquel trio de aventureros parado delante de él. Eran su primer objetivo a destruir al estar bajo los efectos de la corrupción y rabia incontrolable. Sin embargo, detrás de esos tres había alguien mucho más vulnerable, quizás la más débil del grupo.

Si, la persona más fácil de eliminar.

 **"¡Todos los que amenacen el bosque serán eliminados!"** vocifero Ent con ira

El inmenso árbol sagrado extendió su brazo hacia adelante con poder, desplegando un gran número de ramas con puntas afiladas que se aproximaron al trio velozmente. Sin embargo no les atacaron, pues pasaron completamente de ellos y fueron directamente a donde se encontraba la representante del "Cobo Service".

Ariel abrió los ojos con inmensa sorpresa al darse cuenta de que un gran número de afiladas ramas buscaban a travesarle y no tenía nada que hacer para defenderse o esquivarlo siquiera, esto estaba completamente fuera de sus posibilidades.

El trio de aventureros reacciono al instante y desaparecieron de donde estaban, siendo sustituidos por una nube de polvo para aparecer corriendo con una velocidad increíble en dirección a donde la rubia para evitar que saliese lastimada. Desafortunadamente habían reaccionado un instante después y ni siquiera con su increíble velocidad podrían llegar a tiempo.

La representante del "Cobo Service" se cubrió instintivamente con los brazos y cerró los ojos, esperando ser atravesada cuando de repente…

¡CRACK!

Un fuerte sonido llego a sus oídos y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que aquel grupo de hadas color celeste se habían colocado alrededor suyo y habían generado una fuerte barrera de energía color verde.

Sin embargo el poder del ataque del "Guardián de El" era de otra categoría, por lo que la barrera fue destruida inmediatamente. Pero, el ataque del árbol sagrado había sido detenido lo suficiente para que aquel trio de chicos pudiese actuar a tiempo.

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Múltiples cortes poderosos, flechas y bolas de fuego impactaron contra las numerosas ramas que buscaban acabar con la vida de Ariel, siendo destruidas en un instante. Ariel ni siquiera se percató de ello hasta que los pedazos de ramas comenzaron a caer lentamente y el trio de chicos se encontraban parados delante de ella.

"Chicos…" dijo Ariel sorprendida

"Hmph" dijo Aisha con cierto disgusto "Atacar a la señorita Ariel, muy bajo para un "Guardián de El""

"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Ariel?" pregunto Elsword mirándole por encima de su hombro

"S-Si, muchas gracias, chicos"

"Pero bueno esto parece haberse complicado muchísimo…." dijo Elsword mientras sonreía falsamente "Rena, ¿Puedes pedirle a las hadas que protejan a la señorita Ariel?"

"Si…" asintió Rena mirando a los seres de energía celeste "¿Pueden encargarse de la protección de la señorita Ariel? Nosotros nos encargaremos de tranquilizar a Ent. No se preocupen, no vamos a lastimarlo"

¡GURU! ¡GURU!

Las hadas respondieron con una voz fuerte, para inmediatamente colocarse alrededor de la representante del "Cobo Service" y crear de esta forma una barrera de energía verde celeste. La rubia por otro lado observo eso y después miro al trio que le miraba con una sonrisa.

"¿Van a estar bien, chicos?" pregunto Ariel colocando una mano en la barrera con preocupación

"Por supuesto" dijo Aisha inflando el pecho con una sonrisa, mostrándole el [Mana Elixir] "Soy una maga prodigio después de todo…"

"Nosotros nos encargaremos" dijo Rena sonriendo suavemente

"No tiene de que preocuparse, señorita Ariel" dijo Elsword alzando el pulgar con una sonrisa "Prometí que regresaríamos a salvo y eso haremos"

"Señor Elsword, señorita Rena, señorita Aisha…Mucha suerte"

"Si…"

El trio se dio la vuelta y ya sin ninguna duda o vacilación se dispusieron a hacerle frente al ser sagrado que tenían ante ellos. Su tamaño y expresión eran de temer, pero no era como si fuese imbatible. Podían ganar, eso lo sabían, aunque aún faltaba pensar en cómo hacerlo.

"¿Y exactamente qué es lo que haremos, eh?" pregunto Aisha bebiéndose el [Mana Elixir] de golpe, cubriendo su cuerpo con un inmenso manto de poder mágico "No es como si pudiéramos eliminarlo así como así, es un "Guardián de El", un ser sagrado"

"Ni idea…" dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la elfa "Rena, ¿Alguna idea?"

"Ent es un ser sagrado al igual que el Ancient Phoru. Probablemente este enojado por el robo del fragmento de "El" y la corrupción haya aprovechado eso para potenciar aún más su ira. Si logramos contenerlo lo suficiente para que vuelva en sí, podríamos detenerlo sin necesidad de llegar a extremos" dijo Rena mirando a los otros dos

"En ese caso solamente necesitamos aguantar todo lo que podamos hasta que Ent regrese a sus cabales, eh…"

El pelirrojo blandió su espada al aire un par de veces generando algunas corrientes de aire. Al instante su cuerpo comenzó a emanar lentamente un manto de energía color escarlata de naturaleza agresiva, justo como su portador.

Aura de la destrucción.

"Si es solo resistir, puedo hacerlo" dijo Elsword poniéndose en guardia seriamente "Yo tomare el frente, ustedes apóyenme desde los lados"

"Si…" asintió Aisha con seriedad, comenzando a levitar lentamente

"Ten cuidado, Elsword. Y por favor, procura no lastimarlo…" pidió Rena cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de energía celeste, mirando al espadachín con preocupación "Solo necesitamos aguantar hasta que regrese en sí, no hay necesidad de lastimarlo"

"Lose, sin embargo…" dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la elfa con una sonrisa "Si no queremos que lastime a la señorita Ariel tendremos que hacerlo retroceder y alejarlo de ella"

"Elsword…"

Al comprender el objetivo del espadachín la elfa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Los tres chocaron sus puños una vez más antes de que el dúo de hermosas chicas saliese disparadas hacia ambos lados del inmenso árbol, tomando sus respectivas posiciones de ataque y preparando sus ataques.

El árbol Ent por su lado ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada y plasmo aquellos ojos inyectados en cólera sobre la pequeña figura de aquel pequeño espadachín pelirrojo. Desde su punto de vista y por su tamaño, ese era sin duda la persona más débil, vulnerable y sencilla de derrotar.

Bueno, quizás no.

 **"¡Todos los que osen amenazar la paz del bosque deben ser eliminados!"**

Un rugido estremecedor por parte del inmenso árbol anuncio su ataque. Estirando su brazo hacia el pelirrojo, desplegando una mirada de punzantes ramas afiladas que buscaban a travesarle sin piedad.

Sin embargo, en ese punto no eran ninguna amenaza para aquel valiente espadachín que simplemente sonrió ante la mirada de afiladas ramas que querían atravesarle. Apretó la empuñadura de su arma, dando un paso hacia adelante.

¡SLASH!

¡SLASH!

¡SLASH!

Una ráfaga de poderoso cortes destruyo por completo el ataque del "Guardián de El", los trozos de las ramas cayeron lentamente al suelo mientras el pelirrojo sujetaba su arma con determinación y una sonrisa. Debido a eso, Ent se enfureció aún más.

El inmenso árbol busco nuevamente atacar al pequeño pelirrojo, pero antes de poder efectuar su ataque pudo percatarse de tres inmensas bolas de llamas que se le acercaban rápidamente. Por supuesto habían sido disparadas por la maga de cabellos purpuras, quien mantenía su báculo apuntando al inmenso ser sagrado con una expresión seria.

Sin embargo y pese a su inmenso tamaño, Ent se movió rápidamente, colocando uno de sus inmensos brazos delante para protegerse del ataque. Aisha más sin embargo apretó nuevamente su puño, generando que las tres bolas de fuego se uniesen antes de impactar, creando una sola esfera de llamas con mayor tamaño y poder.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto fue contundente, alzando una increíble nube de humo negro y llamas. La potencia de la explosión hiso retroceder al "Guardián de El", pero no había generado el daño suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Ent abanico con uno de sus enormes brazos, generando una poderosa corriente de viento que disipo la nube de humo y forzó al espadachín a cubrirse con los brazos debido al poder del viento. Después el árbol inmediatamente avanzo un paso, intentando nuevamente atacar al pelirrojo que tenía a un par de metros adelante.

"No lo creo…" dijo Rena apareciendo en el aire, delante del inmenso árbol, con el hilo de su arma bien tensado y una gran cantidad de mana reunido en él "[Aero Tornado]"

Los dedos de la elfa dejaron escapar el hilo de su arma, desatando una poderosa flecha de energía verde que produjo una gran corriente de viento al salir disparada velozmente hacia su objetivo. Debido a su increíble velocidad, Ent no fue siquiera capaz de intentar bloquear aquel ataque y lo recibió de lleno.

El poder con el que la flecha había impactado en el inmenso cuerpo de madera del "Guardián de El" ya era por demás sorprendente, pero sin embargo no era todo el ataque ni mucho menos. La fuerza de la flecha le hiso retroceder y cuando miro el lugar donde la flecha había impactado, esta se ilumino en un gran destello, desatando una esfera llena de cortes de viento.

¡SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Los múltiples y poderosos cortes de viento de aquel ataque fueron más que suficientes para hacer al inmenso ser sagrado retroceder un par de pasos. Y pese a que el daño había sido mínimo, los cortes del ataque eran visibles en su cuerpo hecho de madera.

Los furiosos ojos de Ent se pasearon por su cuerpo, apreciando los cortes que el ataque de la elfa había producido en su cuerpo antiguo y sagrado. Movió los ojos por los alrededores, deteniéndolos sobre la figura de aquel pequeño pelirrojo, notando como la maga y la elfa se le unían para plantarle cara con sus cuerpos cubiertos en aura de color rojo/purpura/verde respectivamente.

 **"¡Enemigos del bosque…!"** exclamo el "Guardián sagrado" con una increíble cólera **"¡Deben ser eliminados!"**

En una ráfaga de rabia, el inmenso ser sagrado cargo con su inmenso cuerpo y una gran velocidad hacia el trio de aventureros, buscando atacarles para eliminarles sin piedad alguna. Sin embargo y pese a que su presencia y cargo le hacían digno de temer, el grupo de aventureros no se intimido en lo absoluto.

Elsword, Aisha y Rena se miraron nuevamente entre si unos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y mirar hacia su enemigo. El aura alrededor de sus cuerpos se volvió agresiva, indicando su claro instinto combativo y su expresión se volvió muy seria. Estaban dispuestos a plantarle cara al "Guardián de El".

Ante los ojos de la joven representante del "Cobo Service" estaba sucediendo algo que ella simplemente era incapaz de creer o comprender. Ya antes había sido testigo de distintas hazañas por parte de otros aventureros, e incluso había escuchado hablar de grupos de aventureros que habían logrado abatir incluso a una manada de Phorus gigantes. A lo largo de su vida como representante del "Cobo Service" había sido testigo de muchas cosas.

Pero jamás, ni una sola vez en su vida, había sido escuchado hablar, no, de presenciar a tres chicos plantándole cara a uno de los "Guardianes de El", un ser sagrado capaz de repeler a la oscuridad y los demonios, estaba siendo contenido por tres chicos.

Sus ojos brillaban, tanto de admiración como por las constantes y poderosas explosiones que ocurrían por todo el lugar. El inmenso guardián sagrado, Ent, lanzaba aplastantes y poderosos ataques contra el suelo, cuarteándolo y alzando escombros, generando temblores fuertes, buscando aplastar y eliminar a un joven espadachín de extravagante cabellera roja que no se inmutaba ante los ataques y usando su increíble velocidad, esquivaba y atacaba con poder.

La hermosa elfa y la maga atacaban a Ent cuando este bajaba la guardia al atacar a su compañero, usando ambos flancos y lanzando combinaciones poderosas de flechas, viento, tornados, bolas de fuego y truenos para generarle un daño considerable al guardián que no parecía tener intención alguna de ceder.

La increíble batalla era fiera y destructiva, los arboles de los alrededores y el mismo suelo ya había sido destruido como clara muestra y señal de que en ese lugar se había llevado un combate sorprendente. El inmenso ser sagrado parecía encontrarse en condiciones más que favorables para continuar con su batalla pese al hecho de que el trio de aventureros llevaban como mínimo unas dos horas atendiéndole sin parar y continuaban atacándole.

Los tres aventureros que se encontraban enfrentando al "Guardián de El" se mostraban claramente cansados pese al hecho de que sus cuerpos continuaban cubiertos por un manto de energía notable de energía. La razón del porque estos mantenían energía en sus cuerpos tan abundante se encontraba a los alrededores.

Rotos y enterrados, un buen número de botellas de [Mana Elixir] se hallaban por el lugar. Ariel había traído un buen numero como precaución y no pensó que realmente fuesen a necesitarlos, pero parecía que más que necesitarlos ya se habían acabado.

Durante la batalla la maga y la elfa habían bebido una gran cantidad de [Mana Elixir] para mantener su mana y poder mantenerse en la batalla y poder continuar recitando hechizos y efectuando sus ataques. Sin embargo y pese a que sus cuerpos contenían energía en abundancia, no estaban en su mejor condición.

Ciertamente tenían mana en sus cuerpos, pero los [Mana Elixir] solo restauraban el mana y no la condición en sí misma. Sus cuerpos ya se encontraban físicamente en su límite tras haber peleado durante tanto tiempo, por no hablar de que se habían sobre esforzado psicológicamente hablando y con el tiempo pensar y efectuar ataques se volvía cada vez más complicado.

Después de recibir una combinación de fuego/viento por parte de la maga y la elfa, Ent retrocedió un par de pasos emanando humo de su cuerpo. Alzando la mirada, un poco cansado después de tan largo combate, posando sus rabiosos ojos sobre el trio de chicos que también estaban sumamente cansados.

 **"¡Desaparezcan…!"** exclamo Ent extendiendo el brazo hacia adelante

Ent revelo un gran número de ramas afiladas que se apresuraron hacia el trio buscando atravesarles. Elsword miro a sus compañeras y estas le asintieron, al parecer habían encontrado una oportunidad para lanzar un ataque en conjunto y lograr, posiblemente, que Ent regresase a sus cabales.

"Una vez más…" dijo Elsword apretando la empuñadura de su arma con seriedad

Sus compañeras retrocedieron un poco para proceder a recitar los hechizos para efectuar sus ataques, mientras que el pelirrojo se lanzaba directamente hacia las afiladas ramas que no duraron dos veces en ir hacia él para atravesarle. Pero lo que Ent no sabía era que esas ramas no podrían ni siquiera tocar a Elsword.

Un instante antes de que las ramas pudiesen tocar un solo cabello del chico, el cuerpo de este se ilumino en un gran destello escarlata. Apretó la empuñadura de su inmensa espada con gran poder, apretando los dientes y afilando la mirada, con los ojos brillando con fuerza y plasmados sobre la figura del ser sagrado.

Exclamando:

"¡[Unlimited Blade]!"

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!

En un instante las ramas fueron reducidas a meros escombros después de haber sido velozmente cortadas por la poderosa espada del pelirrojo. Se asemejaba bastante a los poderosos y cortantes ataques de viento de Rena, pues su espada fluía velozmente como el viento mientras desgarraba y destruía todo lo que se interpusiera entre ella.

¡Igual que un torbellino carmesí lleno de cuchillas! ¡Elsword avanzaba velozmente hacia su enemigo siendo cubierto por un agresivo y hostil manto de energía escarlata! ¡Ni una sola de las ramas de Ent podía siquiera intentar acercársele pues antes de poder hacerlo eran cortadas por la veloz espada del muchacho!

" _¡Mas rápido…!_ " pensaba Elsword apretando los dientes, blandiendo la espada con mayor poderío y fuerza " _¡Mas fuerte…!_ "

¡SLASH!

Un poderoso corte repelió por completo lo que quedaba del ataque del inmenso guardián sagrado, dejando al inmenso árbol expuesto ante un joven espadachín de baja estatura que le dedico una mirada llena de seriedad.

 **"¡Desaparece…!"** rugió Ent

Dejando caer sus inmenso brazos compuesto por poderosos árboles, el "Guardián de El" busco acabar con el espadachín aplastándole contra el suelo. Sin embargo y pese a que el peligro era inminente en ese ataque, el pelirrojo no retrocedió un solo paso.

Apretó los puños con gran poder, concentrando toda su inmensa aura en su cuerpo creando un fino manto de aura. Sus ojos brillaron con gran poder, plantándose en el suelo con poder, cuarteándole, extendiendo los brazos y dejando que su energía fuera expulsada de golpe.

"¡AAAaaaaahhhhhh!"

Un feroz grito por parte del chico indico la explosión de su energía. La energía al salir de su cuerpo abruptamente produjo una poderosa explosión a su alrededor, la cual fue capaz de repeler el ataque de Ent, forzándole a alzar los brazos nuevamente debido a la fuerza de la explosión producida por el pelirrojo.

"Haa~ Haa~…" jadeaba Elsword dejando caer los brazos y sudando en gran cantidad "Su turno…chicas"

Ent se encontraba con los brazos alzados por la fuerza y paralizado debido al ataque del pelirrojo, por lo tanto fue capaz de suponer que estaba por suceder al alzar la mirada y notar en las lejanías a las compañeras del pelirrojo, con sus cuerpos cubiertos en un gran manto de energía y recitando canticos.

¡Estaban a punto de atacarle!

Aisha y Rena recitaban hechizos en susurro mientras reunían energía en sus armas, preparando un poderoso ataque para hacer retroceder al guardián sagrado de una buena vez. Sus ojos brillaban y la energía de sus cuerpos se desbordaba, pero también se encontraban sudando debido al cansancio.

Y finalmente las consecuencias de haber luchado durante tantísimo tiempo sin descanso se hiso presente.

Los círculos mágicos que habían preparado para sus hechizos comenzaron a salirse de control, lo cual ellas notaron con una expresión muy preocupada. La energía de su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente y de la nada, el círculo mágico se rompió.

Los hechizos habían fallado.

Para un mago de alto nivel esto era algo que casi nunca sucedía e incluso a Aisha no le había sucedido casi nunca antes, ni siquiera a Rena. Pero debido a la increíble fatiga mental y física que habían desarrollado por toda la continua pelea, su concentración durante la recitación del hechizo había divagado y esto les había hecho fallar en sus hechizos. Como consecuencia los ataques no fueron efectuados y el mana que habían imbuido en los círculos mágicos para efectuar los hechizos fue consumido por la nada al romperse el hechizo.

Pero la expresión mortificada y llena de preocupación en sus rostros no radicaba en el hecho de haber fallado al recitar el hechizo, sino que ahora que no habían logrado atacar, su joven y pequeño compañero se encontraba cansado, jadeando y completamente expuesto ante un "Guardián de El" sumido en la rabia.

Estaba en problemas.

Ent al comprender que el ataque de las chicas había fallado, bajo la mirada lentamente hacia el cansado pelirrojo que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de él. Junto ambos brazos y usando la altura que sus brazos habían ganado al ser rechazados por la explosión del chico, dejo caer nuevamente los brazos con la intención de demoler y aplastar sin piedad alguna al joven pelirrojo.

"¡Elsword!" exclamaron Aisha y Rena con temor

Elsword observo los inmensos brazos de aquel ser sagrado acercándosele y simplemente pudo sonreír falsamente mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla. Estaba muy cansado como para esquivarlo, por no hablar de que el ataque anterior había consumido la mayor parte de su mana y aunque quisiera no podría efectuar ningún ataque para repeler ese ataque.

Sin embargo, no iba a rendirse por algo tan trivial como estar cansado. Sus temblorosas piernas dejaron de temblar en un instante en respuesta al peligro y antes de que el pelirrojo pensara, ya había usado el resto de su fuerza para dar un gran salto hacia atrás.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto de los puños de Ent contra el suelo lo cuartearon por completo, creando un inmenso cráter y alzando escombros y pilares de roca solida por todos lados. Afortunadamente debido a su gran voluntad y determinación Elsword había logrado tomar la distancia correcta para no ser alcanzado y aterrizo en el suelo con dificultad, apoyando su arma en el suelo para no caer.

Pero cuando aterrizo pudo percatarse de que Ent no había levantado los puños y continúo con estos en el suelo. Eso le había llamado la atención por lo que afilo la mirada ligeramente y pudo percatarse de como algo salía de las manos de Ent, adentrándose en el suelo.

" _No me digas que…_ " pensó Elsword

¡CRACK!

El suelo justo debajo de Elsword se cuarteo y de este salió una gruesa y poderosa rama imbuida en poder demoniaco que busco a travesarle. El chico sin embargo había logrado cubrirlo gracias a sus increíbles instintos y uso su espada para protegerse, sin embargo el poder del impacto fue tal que le mando a volar un par de metros por el aire.

"¡Tsk…!" Elsword rechino los dientes en el aire con una expresión molesta " _¡Demonios…!_ "

Los ojos rojos del muchacho miraron hacia adelante, abriéndose aún más debido a la inmensa sorpresa. En su pupila se reflejó perfectamente la silueta del enorme puño de Ent acercándosele peligrosamente rápido. Justo después de haberle levantado del suelo el "Guardián de El" había lanzado un poderoso puñetazo imbuido en una inmensa cantidad de poder demoniaco para incrementar aún más su poder destructivo.

Las compañeras del pelirrojo observaron eso como si fuera cámara lenta, extendiendo sus manos hacia su compañero en un inútil intento por hacer algo. Elsword por otro lado simplemente se mantuvo serio, aunque una gota de sudor escurría lentamente por su mejilla en clara muestra de preocupación.

A diferencia de Rena el no poseía la capacidad de saltar en el aire, lo cual podría haberle salvado de este ataque, él era simplemente un niño humano que en ese preciso momento no podía esquivar ese ataque.

Por no hablar de que el poder de ese ataque superaba por creces cualquier ataque anterior, sin tomar en cuenta su posición o cansancio, ni siquiera en su mejor forma podría tomar ese ataque sin sufrir ningún daño y su estado actual no era el mejor del mundo. Estaba cansado y fatigado después de haber peleado durante tanto tiempo, por no hablar de que haber desviado la rama anterior había paralizado uno de sus brazos.

A unos instantes de que el puño le impactase, Elsword sonrió levemente mientras dejaba que sus instintos hicieran lo necesario, colocando la espada delante de él para que esta absorbiese la mayor parte del impacto y fuerza, en un vago intento por salvarse del ataque.

Pero no le sirvió de mucho.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El impacto del puñetazo fue tal que produjo un ensordecedor sonido y una increíble onda de choque. Tal poder fue más que suficiente para que el pequeño pelirrojo saliera disparado hacia atrás cual bala de cañón, le había arrancado la espada de las manos y esta salió disparada hacia otro lado con poder.

Abriendo los ojos cual platos, Aisha y Rena simplemente pudieron ver como el pequeño cuerpo de Elsword volaba por los aires completamente derrotado y emanando vapor. Se quedaron estáticas unos instantes y cuando lograron reaccionar, solo pudieron articular una palabra:

"¡ELSWORD!"

Tras haber volado por los aires unos instantes, el cuerpo del espadachín impacto contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones, para después arrastrarse por el suelo otro par de metros hasta detenerse unos instantes después.

La maga y la elfa reaccionaron al instante corriendo hacia donde el pelirrojo para auxiliarle, desesperadas y muy preocupadas por su estado después de haber recibido tal poderoso ataque. Estaban muy aterradas.

Elsword por otro lado se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo, con el cuerpo completamente paralizado debido al ataque anterior. Sorprendentemente aún se encontraba consciente, pero debido a los repetidos impactos contra el suelo, ahora su cabeza sangraba un poco.

Gracias a que había usado su espada como escudo había logrado repeler la mayor parte del impacto, pero sí que había sufrido bastante daño por aquel puñetazo. Su cuerpo entero estaba paralizado y lleno de raspones que sangraban, su brazo izquierdo estaba paralizado y el derecho parecía estar roto, pero…aún estaba consciente.

" _Mi-Mierda…_ " pensó Elsword intentando mover su cuerpo " _N-No puedo moverme…_ "

Mientras intentaba moverse, pudo percatarse de cómo sus dos compañeras llegaban hasta él rápidamente. Primero pensó en cuestionarles sobre el porqué no habían atacado, pero al ver la inmensa preocupación y angustia en el rostro de ellas dejo escapar una pequeña risa irónica.

"¡Elsword!" dijo Rena mirándole con gran preocupación, comenzando a sanarle inmediatamente "¡Santo dios, mira lo herido que estas! ¡No te preocupes, te sanare de inmediato!"

"¡Perdona, Elsword!" decía Aisha a punto de llorar, tomándole de la mano mientras procedía a sanarle "¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡Me llamo a mí misma prodigio, pero…! ¡No pude recitar un simple hechizo! ¡Soy un fracaso como maga!"

"¡Discúlpame, Elsword! ¡Lo siento mucho!"

Mientras estas le sanaban Elsword simplemente les observaba con una expresión normal. Tenía planeado regañarlas un poco por no haber atacado, pero al ver como se encontraban simplemente no podía hacerlo. Finalmente una lágrima comenzó a bajar por la mejilla de Aisha, generando que el chico suspirase mientras dibujaba una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

Temblorosamente levanto su mano hasta la mejilla de la maga y le limpio la lágrima, lo que hiso que la maga y la elfa le mirasen con sorpresa. Al mirarle pudieron notar como este reía suavemente mientras dejaba caer la mano nuevamente.

"No tienes por qué sentirte mal, estoy bien" dijo Elsword divertido "Algo como eso no es nada para mi…"

"¡Elsword!" exclamaron las dos con gran alivio

Al ver que su compañero se encontraba bien estas suspiraron con gran alivio mientras que continuaban tratando sus heridas. Sin embargo mientras lo hacían, pudieron sentir como el suelo temblaba brevemente y al mirar hacia adelante pudieron percatarse de como Ent se les acercaba lentamente.

"Ese tipo no sabe cuándo rendirse, eh…" dijo Elsword suspirando con cansancio "Lo siento, chicas, no puedo moverme ahora. Lo mejor será que…"

"Si dices que te abandonemos te golpeare" dijo Aisha apretándole la mano con fuerza, mirándole con determinación "No voy a abandonarte"

"Yo tampoco…" dijo Rena apretándole la otra mano con fuerza, dedicándole una sonrisa al chico "No te abandonare…"

"Aisha, Rena…"

Los tres sonrieron suavemente y después miraron hacia adelante.

El inmenso "Guardián de El" por otro lado se preparó para atacar, absorbiendo una gran cantidad de miasma de los alrededores y abriendo su inmensa boca, comenzando a generar una inmensa esfera de energía oscura entre sus fauces que crecía exponencialmente con cada segundo.

"Si quieren abandonarme ahora es su última oportunidad…" dijo Elsword riendo

"¡Hmph! Las magas prodigios nunca abandonan un combate…" dijo Aisha

"Que terca…"

"¿Cómo me dijiste, enano?"

"Ya, ya, no peleen" dijo Rena sonriendo suavemente "¿Somos un equipo, no?"

Los tres se quedaron en silencio unos instantes y después asintieron con la cabeza y una sonrisa suave.

 **"¡Enemigos del bosque…!"** rugió Ent **"¡Desaparezcan…!"**

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Al disparar la inmensa y poderosa esfera de oscuridad se produjo una poderosa onda de choque que produjo un fuerte viento y cuarteo el suelo. Velozmente el ataque fue directamente hacia donde se encontraban los tres chicos en el suelo, buscando acabarles.

Antes de que el ataque les impactase los tres cerraron los ojos y apretaron las manos, en un intento de resistir el ataque. Y justo cuando estaba por impactarles, la joya en sus anillos comenzó a brillar y un destello surgió.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Se produjo una poderosa explosión y una increíble nube de humo se alzó. Ent se quedó en silencio admirando la destrucción de su ataque, sin embargo, la rabia en su rostro y ojos no se fue, sino que aumentó considerablemente al disiparse la nube de humo.

El trio abrió los ojos lentamente al, bueno…seguir vivos. Al abrirlos pudieron percatarse de como a su alrededor se encontraban las 4 hadas de color verde celeste, las cuales habían creado una poderosa barrera a su alrededor que les había permitido resistir aquel ataque.

¡GURU! ¡GURU!

"¿Las hadas?" dijo Elsword confundido

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Aisha igual de confundida

"Estos chicos dicen _"No permitiremos que los salvadores del bosque mueran"_ " dijo Rena sonriendo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho "Muchas gracias…"

Tras verificar que el trio se hallaba en perfectas condiciones, las hadas disiparon la barrera mágica y se posicionaron delante del equipo de aventureros para estos mismos plantarle cara a su superior, el "Guardián de El" encargado de la protección de este bosque, Ent.

¡GURU!

"Están diciendo _"Encárguense de tratar a su compañero, nosotros ganaremos tiempo"_ " dijo Rena sorprendida

"¿Y qué hay de la señorita Ariel?" pregunto Aisha confundida "¿Qué paso con ella?"

GURU

"Dicen que ella logro escapar durante el combate y fue por ayuda" tradujo Rena suspirando con alivio "Menos mal que se encuentra bien"

"Si, estaba preocupado por la señorita Ariel" dijo Elsword suspirando

"Bueno…"

Las dos chicas se colocaron a ambos lados del espadachín, cada una tomando una de las manos de este. Al instante cubrieron sus cuerpos en un manto de energía verde el cual también envolvió al pelirrojo, quien sintió como el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer y sus heridas comenzaban a sanar.

"Nosotras nos encargaremos de tratarte" dijo Aisha sonriendo

"Y mientras tanto…" dijo Rena mirando hacia adelante, percatándose de una sombra que comenzaba a crecer

Las hadas nuevamente habían fusionado su cuerpo para crear de esta forma un solo cuerpo de gran tamaño que rivalizaba con el de su oponente. Plantándose ante Ent para enfrentarle, cuarteando el suelo con cada uno de sus pasos.

"Las hadas nos protegerán…" termino Rena sonriendo

" _Señorita Ariel…_ " pensó Elsword cerrando los ojos " _Apresúrate…_ "

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Un destello segó sus ojos y cuando gano visibilidad nuevamente se dio cuenta de que había salido exitosamente de aquel aterrador bosque. Si, se trataba de Ariel, la representante del "Cobo Service", quien tenía su vestido rasgado debido a la prisa que había tenido por salir del bosque.

Durante la pelea de aquellos fieros aventureros contra el guardián sagrado, Ent, pudo percatarse de que incluso para ellos eso sería demasiado. Las hadas le abrieron una salida para que esta pudiera escapar, pero no podía simplemente irse, volvería con refuerzos para esos tres chicos.

" _Logre salir del bosque, pero…_ " pensó Ariel jadeando con cansancio y limpiando el sudor de su frente " _¿Cómo hare para llegar a la ciudad? Si voy a pie tardare días en llegar y para entonces el señor Elsword y las demás estarán…_ "

TAKA TAKA TAKA TAKA

En se instante pudo percatarse de un característico sonido acercándose a ella y al girarse hacia esa dirección se llevó una gran sorpresa.

¡HIII!

El caballo que había halado la carreta que les había traído hacia aquí relinchaba ante ella levantando las dos patas delanteras, sacudiendo su negra cabellera mientras miraba a la mujer. Por alguna razón aún seguía por los alrededores y al ver a la mujer le reconoció.

"¡Will!" si, ese era el nombre del caballo "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"

¡HIII!

La mujer le acaricio un par de veces, pero después recordó su objetivo. Miro al caballo con seriedad y como si este pudiera entenderle le asintió con la cabeza, o más bien le incito a montarle. Ariel se montó encima del animal y este inmediatamente comenzó a galopar a una gran velocidad.

"Will era lento debido a que estaba halando la carreta, pero si es solo conmigo y a esta velocidad…" pensó Ariel sujetando firmemente las riendas "Puedo lograrlo. Señor Elsword, señorita Aisha y señorita Rena, por favor, manténganse a salvo"

¡HIII!

Y con un veloz galope el caballo y la mujer desaparecieron en la distancia dejando un rastro de polvo detrás suyo.

* * *

Shadow Forest.

¡POWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

¡CRACK!

¡ZAAAAAAAAS!

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Los poderosos impactos entre los puños del enorme Ent y la inmensa hada producían sonidos ensordecedores y ondas de choque que cuarteaban los suelos, por no hablar de las poderosas ráfagas de viento que eran producidas con cada choque de estos.

Ent trataba de aprisionarles con ramas y raíces para impedir que el hada se moviese, pero esta se liberaba con fuerza bruta y continuaba propinándole poderosos ataques al guardián sagrado que simplemente se enojaba cada vez más y más al ver que su adversario no tenía la intención de rendirse.

Y mientras esos dos enormes titanes libraban su pelea, a un buen par de metros lejos de ellos se encontraban aquel trio de aventureros que buscaba salvar el bosque. El joven espadachín estaba sentado en el suelo mirando el combate de aquellos enormes colosos con una expresión seria, mientras que la elfa y la maga le curaban las heridas con los ojos cerrados y un aura verde celeste cubriéndoles el cuerpo.

Después de un par de segundos el aura celeste desapareció y el dúo de hermosas chicas dejo caer los brazos, comenzando a sudar mucho y a jadear. Al parecer su mana había sufrido una baja considerablemente alta.

"M-Me he quedado sin mana…" dijo la maga limpiándose el sudor de la frente

"Igual yo" complemento la elfa suspirando y retomando el aliento

"¿Cómo te sientes, Elsword?"

"Mucho mejor" respondió el pelirrojo mirando sus manos y apretando los puños "Aun siento algo de dolor y mis piernas están algo rígidas, pero es mejor que antes. Muchas gracias, chicas"

"Perdona, pero con el poco mana que teníamos era lo máximo que podíamos hacer" se disculpó la maga mirando las heridas medio tratadas del chico "Logramos cerrar la mayor parte de las heridas, pero si te esfuerzas mucho las abrirás y estas comenzaran a sangrar de nuevo…"

"Ya veo…"

"Ahora tenemos otro problema…" dijo Rena mirando hacia donde las hadas peleaban con el ser sagrado corrompido "Hemos gastado todo nuestro mana y aún tenemos que tranquilizar a Ent"

"Llevamos peleando con esa cosa ya un buen rato, pero no parece que tenga intención alguna de recuperarse" dijo Aisha pensativa y con la mano en el mentón "Pareciera como si la corrupción simplemente no disminuyese. Pero eso es imposible, un ser sagrado como Ent no puede ser corrompido por el miasma…a no ser que…"

Los dos compañeros de la maga ladearon la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras y notaron como esta miraba seriamente hacia donde el "Guardián de El", al parecer buscando algo que ellos no sabían. Sin embargo la maga sí que estaba buscando algo, un indicio de sus sospechas y lo encontró rápidamente debido a que era muy evidente.

A través de las ramas y troncos que componían el cuerpo de Ent pudo apreciar una especie de destello en el interior del ser sagrado. Aquello fue reconocido por ella como su núcleo y era más o menos su alma y de otra forma su corazón, lo que le permitía vivir. Por supuesto fue capaz de sentir como su alma trataba de tomar control nuevamente del cuerpo pero extrañamente no podía y era debido a una sola cosa.

Su cuerpo entero se encontraba corrompido. No su alma, debido a que esta era muy pura y sagrada para ser corrompida, pero debido a que el cuerpo de este estaba muy corrompido, el alma debilitada después de tan gran letargo simplemente no podía purificar la corrupción y tomar control nuevamente del cuerpo que le perteneció alguna vez.

"Esta corrompido" dijo Aisha sonriendo falsamente

"Pensé que habías dicho que…" dijo Rena confundida

"No Ent, su cuerpo, el árbol que lo compone, está muy corrompido. Su alma está debilitada y no puede purificarlo debido a que este emana mucho miasma, pero si logramos reducirlo lo suficiente para que el núcleo de Ent lo purifique…"

"Volvería a la normalidad, eh…" dijo Elsword seriamente "¿Y exactamente como haremos eso?"

"Para reducir la corrupción y el miasma necesitaremos purificar su cuerpo desde el interior, sin embargo no conozco ninguna forma de purificar el miasma y de saberlo, dudo que simplemente me deje entrar en su interior" explico Aisha encogiéndose de hombros "¿Qué me dices tú, Rena?"

"Perdona, no conozco ninguna forma de purificar la corrupción" disculpo Rena negando con la cabeza

"Al cabezota ni le preguntamos…"

Curiosamente Elsword no replico el insulto y eso género que sus compañeras le mirasen confundidas, notando como este mantenía la mirada fijamente en el combate entre titanes, pero no mirando a Ent, sino a la enorme hada color celeste que le enfrentaba.

"Ellos" dijo Elsword señalando al inmenso hada con el índice "Ellos dijeron que sabían purificar…"

Las dos chicas se quedaron un instante en silencio y miraron en dirección a la enorme hada celeste por unos instantes. Y tras unos segundos recordaron que efectivamente, ellas eran capaces de purificar la corrupción.

"¡Claro! ¡Las hadas!" exclamaron Aisha y Rena mirándose mutuamente "¡Ellas pueden purificar las impurezas y el miasma!"

"Lo único que falta seria como permitirles entrar en el interior de Ent" dijo Elsword con la mano en el mentón "No parece que simplemente vaya a dejarlas entrar, tendremos que hacer que baje su defensa y que estas entren por la fuerza"

"Ciertamente, pero…" dijo Aisha mirando su mano, notando como esta apenas podía concentrar energía "No tengo el mana suficiente para hacer un ataque de gran escala, tendremos que debilitarlo para que estas puedan entrar"

"Y no tenemos el mana suficiente en este momento…"

Elsword les miro por un instante y después recordó algo. Él no era un mago ni mucho menos, pero por supuesto tenia mana en su cuerpo como cualquier otro. Recordó haber usado algún [Mana Elixir] durante el combate, pero no tantos como las chicas, por lo tanto y si no mal recordaba, aun debería contar con uno de ellos en su bolsillo y al revisarlo se dio cuenta de que efectivamente aun contaba con uno de ellos.

"[Mana Elixir]" dijo Elsword mirando la botella con una expresión seria "Pero, solamente es una"

"Mmmm, eso no podrá recuperar nuestro mana por completo y de hacerlo…" dijo Aisha mirando a los otros dos "Solo será a uno de nosotros…"

"Si…" agrego Rena

Elsword comprendió lo que trataban de decir, pero como era de esperar de él, rápidamente maquino una "solución" para poder lidiar con la situación óptimamente. Abrió el [Mana Elixir] y le dio un sorbo, grande pero no lo suficiente para acabarlo, apenas un tercio del contenido.

Pudo sentir como el mana en su cuerpo se recuperaba levemente, no tanto como tomarlo completo, pero si una buena parte. Tras terminar miro a sus compañeras y les ofreció la botella con una expresión confiada y una sonrisa.

"En ese caso vamos a usarlo los tres y los tres atacaremos juntos" dijo Elsword mirándoles "Eso debería ser suficiente para debilitarlo y permitir que las hadas entren en su interior"

Aisha y Rena se sorprendieron levemente ante la propuesta. Técnicamente hablando era una buena idea, ciertamente si los tres atacaban al mismo tiempo podrían crear un ataque en conjunto lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer que Ent cediese lo suficiente para que las hadas pudieran hacer su trabajo.

Pero en ese momento estaban pensando en otra cosa y sus ojos estaban fijos en un solo lugar, la boquilla de la botella. Y era porque claro, si ellas tomaban de ese [Mana Elixir] justo después de él significaría que eso sería… ¡Un beso indirecto!

"N-No, digo, es una buena idea y todo, pero…" dijo Aisha levemente ruborizada "¿No tienes un vaso o algo?"

"¿Hah?" dijo Elsword confundido "¿De que estas hablando, enana? Solo bebe…"

"A mí no me importa" dijo Rena sonriendo divertida y estirando su mano hacia la botella

"¡E-Espera un momento, Rena!"

"¿Qué pasa, Aisha?"

La joven maga tomo a su amiga de la mano y se alejó del pelirrojo un par de pasos, confundiendo a este que ladeo la cabeza con un signo de interrogación apareciendo sobre su cabeza. Mientras tanto la elfa reía divertida ante la mirada avergonzada de su compañera.

"¿De qué quieres hablar, Aisha?" pregunto Rena sonriendo y fingiendo ingenuidad

"N-No podemos simplemente beber de la misma botella…" dijo Aisha susurrando, con las mejillas ruborizadas "S-Seria como un be-beso indirecto, sabes…"

"¿Es solo eso? Deje de preocuparme de esas cosas cuando pase los 200 años…"

"¿Exactamente qué edad tienes?"

"Esas cosas no se preguntan" dijo Rena sonriendo, pero con un aura oscura cubriendo su cuerpo que le hacía ver atemorizante

"L-Lo siento…"

"De cualquier forma, Aisha, ya estas mayorcita para preocuparte de esa clase de cosas. A no ser que…" Rena le pincho la mejilla con el índice mientras sonreía de forma picarona "¿Realmente te interesa tomar ese "beso indirecto", no es así?"

"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Para nada!" negó la maga con las manos y un gran sonrojo "¡E-E-Eso solo que…!"

"¿En ese caso no importa si yo voy primero, verdad?"

"Bu-Bueno…"

"Chicas…" dijo Elsword con una expresión confundida, señalando con el pulgar a los dos inmensos titanes peleando en la distancia "¿Si saben que no tenemos tiempo para esto, verdad? Necesitamos encargarnos de Ent lo antes posible…"

Rena rio divertida mientras Aisha mostraba una expresión complicada. Ambas fueron hacia el chico y este nuevamente les ofreció el [Mana Elixir], pero ninguna lo tomaba. Rena incito a Aisha pero esta se negaba, hasta que decidió tomarlo.

GLUP

La maga prodigio proveniente del sur de Lurensia admiro con cierto sonrojo la boquilla de la botella, casi brillaba desde su punto de vista. Alzo ligeramente la mirada para ver al pelirrojo e inevitablemente sus ojos terminó en los labios de este, sonrojándose inmensamente al acto.

Temblorosamente llevo la botella a la atura de su rostro y lentamente procedió a beberla, pero tras varios segundos de espera esta simplemente no bebía ni pegaba sus labios a la botella en lo más mínimo, temblando y muy sonrojada.

"Umm…" hablo Elsword nuevamente "De preferencia hoy…"

"¡Cállate, idiota!" quejo Aisha mirándole enojada

"¡¿Hah?! ¡¿A quién llamas idiota, enana?! ¡¿Por qué te complicas tanto, solamente bebe?!"

"¡Grr…!" gruño Aisha "¡Esta bien! ¡¿Solamente tengo que beber, no?!"

El enojo le hiso olvidar la vergüenza y tomándolo más como un reto logro pegar sus labios a la botella y comenzó a beber el contenido. Sintió como el mana de su cuerpo se recuperaba, pero unos instantes después recordó que segundos antes los labios de Elsword habían tocado ese mismo lugar e inmediatamente retiro la botella de su boca con una vergüenza inmensa.

"¡L-Listo!" dijo Aisha inflando su pecho, orgullosa de sí misma pero con gran sonrojo "¡Lo hice!"

"Muy bieeen~" dijo Rena arrebatándole el [Mana Elixir] de las manos a la peli-violeta, sonriendo con normalidad "Mi turno…"

Con una normalidad que simplemente no parecía real, ella simplemente bebió el líquido restante de la botella. Elsword simplemente observo con normalidad, mientras que Aisha admiraba sorprendida debido a que a la elfa no parecía importarle para nada el hecho de que el espadachín había bebido antes que ella.

"Listoo~" dijo Rena arrojando la botella al suelo con normalidad, sintiendo como su cuerpo recuperaba un poco de mana "¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Eres sorprendente, Rena" dijo Aisha mirándole con admiración

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto Elsword confundido

"P-Por nada"

"Hah, como digas" dijo Elsword mirándoles "Muy bien, lo único que falta ahora es decirles a las hadas acerca de nuestro plan y entonces…"

Casi como si las hubiesen invocado una inmensa sombra apareció sobre ellos y al mirar pudieron percatarse de como el inmenso cuerpo celeste de aquella inmensa hada estaba cayendo sobre ellos.

Los tres afilaron la mirada y en un instante esquivaron al enorme ser que les iba aplastar. El inmenso ser de color verde cayó al suelo, alzando una nube de polvo tras su caída y quedándose en el suelo un par de instantes. El trio de chicos por otro lado apareció a los lados del hada con normalidad.

"Cuento contigo, Rena" dijo Elsword mirando a la elfa

"Si…" asintió Rena con una sonrisa

La hermosa elfa de cabellos verdes dio un salto y se posiciono sobre la inmensa hada, acercándose al rostro de esta que le miro con sus dos inmensos ojos.

"Tenemos un plan para tranquilizar a Ent y necesitamos su ayuda" dijo Rena mirándoles determinada "Debido a que el cuerpo de Ent esta corrompido, el alma de Ent no puede tomar el control. Nosotros vamos a crear una oportunidad para ustedes, queremos que entren en su cuerpo y lo purifiquen desde el interior, eso debería bastar para que Ent vuelva a la normalidad. ¿Pueden hacerlo?"

La inmensa hada se quedó unos instantes reflexionando el plan, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la silueta del enorme árbol sagrado que comenzaba a avanzar hacia ellos con aquel rostro inundado en colero y cuerpo cubierto por energía demoniaca. Si había una forma de regresarle a la normalidad, harían lo que sea para hacerlo.

¡GURU!

"¡Todo bien!" dijo Rena alzando el pulgar en dirección de sus compañeros

"Muy bien" dijo Elsword mirando los alrededores, buscando algo "Ahora… ¿En dónde demonios esta mi espada?"

"Ah" dijo Aisha observando el arma del pelirrojo a unos metros de distancia, clavada en el suelo "Esta por ahí…"

"Ya la vi…"

"No te preocupes" dijo Aisha encaminándose hacia el arma "Yo voy por ella"

"Muchas gracias…"

Mientras la maga iba por su arma, el espadachín espero pacientemente al mismo tiempo que la hermosa elfa aterrizaba a su lado en espera de su compañera para proceder a poner en marcha su plan para tranquilizar de una buena vez a ese molesto árbol.

Aisha volvió con el arma del pelirrojo en los brazos, podía verse que estaba esforzándose y no era para menos ya que el arma de este chico pesaba bastante. Ya cuando llego con sus dos compañeros tendió el arma a su dueño, pero cuando Elsword quiso tomarla Aisha le miro con preocupación.

"Las heridas de tu cuerpo no están sanadas del todo y el mas mínimo esfuerzo las abrirá de nuevo…" dijo Aisha mirándole preocupada "No voy a pedirte que no te lastimes porque es imposible, pero…procura no hacerlo mucho"

"Te preocupas demasiado" dijo Elsword tomando su arma, posándola sobre su hombro con una sonrisa confiada "No voy a caer por algo tan simple como eso. Además, en este momento detener a Ent es mucho más importante…"

"Si…"

"Muy bien" dijo Rena sonriéndoles a ambos y tendiéndoles el puño "¡Hagamos esto, equipo!"

El espadachín y la maga le miraron unos instantes y después rieron divertidos, chocando sus puños mientras sonreían. Inmediatamente después cubrieron sus cuerpos con un manto de energía escarlata/purpura/celeste respectivamente y dirigieron la mirada hacia su adversario.

Ent se posó ante ellos con una pose que detonaba ímpetu. El miasma y poder demoniaco en su cuerpo era más bajo que al comienzo, por lo que si había un momento para hacerlo, definitivamente era ahora.

Las hadas del bosque nuevamente se habían dividido y estaban a la espera de la oportunidad que los aventureros les brindarían. Sin embargo si querían traspasar el miasma y energías negativas que cubrían el cuerpo de Ent, tenían que esperar a que el trio de chicos efectuase su ataque porque de otra forma les sería imposible adentrarse en el interior del "Guardián de El".

¡CRACK!

El suelo se cuarteo con la poderosa pisada de Ent, quien ya se había acercado bastante a los aventureros. Elsword, Aisha y Rena se miraron entre ellos al ver que su oponente se había acercado lo suficiente y asintiéndose mutuamente con la cabeza se plantearon a dar comienzo con su ataque.

"Tomare el frente y abriré su defensa, ustedes atacaran después" dijo Elsword encaminándose determinado a su adversario. Aunque después sonrió divertido y miro a sus compañeras por encima de su hombro "Y asegúrense de atacar esta vez, estaré en problemas si no lo hacen…"

"No te preocupes por eso..." dijo Aisha seriamente

"No le daremos oportunidad de hacerlo" termino Rena igualmente

Los cuerpos de ambas emanaban poder mágico por montones que se desbordaba debido a la gran cantidad, no era tanto como cuando tenían su mana por completo, pero sí que era bastante y lo emanaban de forma agresiva y hostil. Pero su mirada era lo que más sorprendía al pelirrojo, pues estaban determinadas y seriamente confiadas en que lo harían.

Solo le basto con ver los ojos de sus compañeras para darse cuenta de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Rio levemente y después miro hacia adelante, observando como Ent se paraba justo delante suyo para hacerle frente. La imagen de Ent parado ante aquel pequeño joven era aterradora, pero el espadachín no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

"Muy bien" dijo Elsword poniéndose en guardia con una expresión seria "Hagamos esto…"

 **"¡Enemigos del bosque…!"** rugió Ent con gran fuerza, cubriendo su cuerpo con un hostil manto de poder demoniaco **"¡DESAPAREZCAN!"**

Rugiendo con gran poderío, el inmenso árbol lanzo un potente puñetazo hacia su pequeño adversario. El inmenso puño estaba compuesto por un árbol entero, por lo tanto le superaba en tamaño y en fuerza por creces.

Sin embargo Elsword simplemente observo el inmenso puño acercándosele con una expresión seria. A decir verdad él no se encontraba del todo bien, pues pese a que sus compañeras le habían sanado las heridas, su cuerpo continuaba doliéndole bastante, cuando puso su arma sobre su hombro hace unos instantes le había dolido un montón pero no lo demostró para no preocupar a sus compañeras.

Solo plantarse ante su oponente había sido por sí misma una hazaña, puesto que su cuerpo no estaba para continuar peleando. La fuerza y poder de ese puñetazo ya la había experimentado en carne propia, había sido lo que le había dejado tan debilitado y dañado, pero…no era como si no pudiera repelerlo.

Sí, no estaba en su mejor condición, su cuerpo estaba cansado y el lastimado, pero…podía repeler ese ataque. ¿Por fuerza? No. Podía repelerlo simple y sencillamente porque pese a que no tenía el poder…

¡Tenía la fuerza de su voluntad y determinación de su lado!

Abrió los ojos y estos se encendieron cual faros brillando con gran intensidad, al instante su cuerpo fue cubierto por un manto de energía escarlata que tenso todos sus músculos, por supuesto era el _Aura de la destrucción_.

Puso un pie adelante y apretó con poder la empuñadura de su arma, preparándose para atacar y repeler el ataque que ese enorme ser buscaba acertarle. Esos movimientos le generaron un inmenso dolor por sí mismos, pero en lugar de ceder afilo la mirada y persevero.

" _No duele, no duele…_ " pensó Elsword sudando por el dolor " _¡Este dolor no es nada!_ "

Y cuando el puño de Ent estaba por impactarle, este lanzo su ataque…

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

En el momento en el que la espada de Elsword impacto contra el puño de Ent se produjo una poderosa onda de expansión, al igual que una poderosísima corriente de viento. El suelo debajo del chico se cuarteo y algunos escombros levitaron, pero este no cedió en lo más mínimo.

La fuerza que había usado le envió una increíble oleada de dolor que no pudo simplemente evitar, le dolió por supuesto, sin embargo en lugar de aflojar el agarre de su arma la apretó aún más y lanzando un grito repelió el ataque.

"¡AAAaaaaahhhhhhhh…!" rugió Elsword

¡SWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Con una fuerza tremenda la espada de Elsword desvió por la fuerza el puño de Ent hacia un lado un poder desgarrador. Una fuerte corriente de viento surgió de ello y el puño de Ent emano vapor debido al poder del ataque del muchacho.

Sin embargo y tras terminar su ataque Elsword rechino los dientes y al instante, las heridas medio-tratadas que sus compañeras habían sanado se abrieron nuevamente y este comenzó a sangrar por montones en todo su cuerpo. Irónicamente recordó las palabras de su compañera: "El mas mínimo esfuerzo las volverá a abrir" y rio divertido.

Sus compañeras que se hallaban a unos metros atrás preparando los hechizos para atacar se dieron cuenta de ello, y aunque se aterraron y preocuparon enormemente por él, cerraron los ojos y guardaron sus inseguridades para después, porque ahora mismo preparar y efectuar el hechizo era de suma importante y de no lograrlo, Elsword saldría aún más lastimado.

 **"¡GRRRR…!"** gruño Ent muy enojado **"¡Muere…!"**

Juntando ambos brazos, Ent nuevamente pensó en aplastar al joven pelirrojo atacándole rápidamente desde arriba. Elsword estaba lastimado y cansado por haber atacado anteriormente, pero por sorprendente que pareciera, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

Usando el impulso de su ataque anterior el chico dio un giro y avanzo un paso. Su cuerpo sangraba y su mente divago un poco, al mismo tiempo que su visión se tornó borrosa, pero ni siquiera eso le impediría atacar.

Cubrió su cuerpo con un inmenso manto de poder mágico y usando la fuerza restante de su cuerpo, clavo la espada en el suelo con gran poder cuarteando el suelo y tiñéndolo con un color rojo vivo.

Y justo cuando el ataque de Ent estaba por impactarle…

"[Flame Geyser]"

Un inmenso pilar de llamas escarlatas surgió del suelo, impactando contra los brazos de Ent, quemándoles y forzando al ser sagrado a levantar los brazos por la fuerza debido a la intensidad de las llamas y el poder con el que habían surgido del suelo.

Y con eso el mana de Elsword se había acabado por completo, este sujetaba su arma clavada en el suelo con una rodilla en el suelo, jadeando y sangrando, luchando por no perder el conocimiento completamente a la merced de su enemigo.

Ent gruño debido al daño que el chico le había ocasionado y uniendo los brazos nuevamente pensó que al igual que antes, esta era su oportunidad para atacarle y terminar de una vez con ese fastidioso pequeño. Sin embargo, y pese a que se encontraba completamente vulnerable, Elsword no parecía preocupado…es más, estaba sonriendo.

"Jaja…" dijo Elsword apuntando el pulgar hacia abajo "Perdiste"

Una ráfaga de viento caliente soplo con fuerza generando que Ent alzase la mirada. Pudo percatarse de la presencia de las dos compañeras del pelirrojo, quienes tenían sus cuerpos cubiertos por un grueso manto de poder mágico.

Rena le apuntaba con su arco, el cual brillaba intensamente debido a la enorme cantidad de poder mágico reunido en este. Una fuerte corriente de viento surgía de su alrededor, casi parecía un torbellino. Aisha tenía tres inmensas esferas de llamas a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo y su báculo estaban cubiertos por relámpagos.

Ambas le dedicaron una mirada completamente seria y determinada para después decir los nombres de sus hechizos y atacarle:

"[Chain Fireball]-[Lightning Bolt]"

"[Aero Tornado]"

Las tres enormes esferas de llamas cubiertas por relámpagos de Aisha avanzaron velozmente mientras una poderosa y veloz flecha rebosante de energía le seguía justo por detrás. El solo hecho de lanzar sus hechizos cuarteo el suelo que pisaban y genero una poderosa onda de expansión que sacudió el suelo.

Ent quiso protegerse de aquel ataque pero debido a la posición que había tomado para atacar al pelirrojo quedo completamente expuesto ante esos ataques y aunque quiso, no pudo protegerse en lo absoluto. Y justo cuando las bolas de fuego le iban a impactar, Aisha apretó el puño y las tres se unieron creando una sola de un tamaño inmenso cubierta de relámpagos.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto de la enorme bola de llamas y relámpagos ocasiono una enorme explosión que sacudió por completo a Ent, quien antes de poder recuperarse pudo apreciar como una veloz flecha a travesaba la nube de humo, disipándolo, e impactándole con una fuerza tremenda en el torso.

¡CHAS!

Rena chasqueo los dedos y al instante la flecha se ilumino en un gran destello, creando una enorme esfera de viento llena de cuchillas cortantes que comenzaron a cortar completamente el cuerpo de Ent, imbuyendo en su interior algunas de las llamas del ataque de Aisha y creando una esfera de viento llameante.

Cuando los ataques cesaron Ent ya había sufrido un enorme daño debido al ataque en conjunto de ese grupo, por lo que fue forzado a poner una rodilla en el suelo para apoyarse y no caer. Inmediatamente el trio pudo percatarse de como las energías negativas que cubrían al ser sagrado habían disminuido notablemente.

Era ahora o nunca.

"¡Ahora!" gritaron los tres en dirección a las hadas "¡Vayan!"

¡GURU!

Las hadas asintieron al instante e iluminaron sus cuerpos, transformándose en energía de color celeste que voló hacia Ent. Al llegar a este tuvieron que luchar un poco con el miasma para poder entrar en el interior de Ent, pero gracias a la ayuda de esos tres chicos el miasma se había reducido bastante y lograron hacerlo.

Al entrar en el cuerpo de Ent pudieron ver como el miasma cubría el alma de Ent impidiéndole tomar control del cuerpo. Se colocaron alrededor del miasma e iluminando todo el cuerpo de Ent comenzaron a purificarle lentamente.

Desde afuera los aventureros observaron cómo el interior de Ent se iluminaba de color verde y las hojas oscuras que le componían comenzaban a tornarse verdes lentamente, al igual que la madera oscura comenzaban a ponerse café.

Las hadas en el interior de Ent purificaron gran parte del miasma y cuando habían reducido ya la mayor parte, Ent, el real, procedió a tomar cartas en el asunto. El núcleo, su alma, brillo intensamente con gran poder y erradico por completo el miasma, purificando su cuerpo en un enorme destello que cubrió su cuerpo entero e ilumino por completo el bosque purificando hasta el más mínimo rastro de corrupción que hubiese quedado.

Cuando el destello seso Elsword abrió los ojos y admiro lo que tenía adelante, sonriendo suavemente mientras suspiraba con alivio. Aisha y Rena también suspiraron y se llevaron una mano al pecho al ver a Ent.

Los troncos que componían su cuerpo eran de color café claro y las hojas verdes, rebosantes de vida. La energía oscura había desaparecido y en su lugar había un suave manto de poder mágico celeste cubriéndole. Aquella aterradora expresión se volvió calmada y aquellos ojos inyectados en cólera de un gentil y suave tono azul cielo.

Ent había regresado a la normalidad.

"¡Elsword!"

Al escuchar su nombre el pelirrojo miro en esa dirección, apreciando como sus compañeras se le acercaban lentamente debido a que estaban cansadas por agotar su mana. Este pensó en ir hacia ellas, pero su cuerpo se lo impidió y tuvo que esperar hasta que estas llegasen.

"Lo logramos…" dijo Elsword sonriendo

"Si, pero…" dijo Aisha arrodillándose a su lado, mirándole con tristeza "Tus heridas volvieron a abrirse. Estas perdiendo mucha sangre…"

"Perdona, Elsword" dijo Rena negando con la cabeza y bajando la mirada "Ya no tenemos mana para sanarte…"

Elsword simplemente sonrió y les acaricio la cabeza, pues al estar sin mana y el con tantas heridas, esta vez simplemente no podían salvarle aunque quisieran y tarde o temprano cedería ante la pérdida de sangre.

" _Un momento…_ "

Una voz gruesa pero calmada hablo, llamando la atención del trio que alzo la mirada, llevándose una gran sorpresa. Ent, el "Guardián de El" y el bosque, se hallaba ante ellos con una mirada cálida y gentil, observándoles.

" _No puedo permitir que las personas que salvaron el bosque mueran así como así…_ " informo Ent con una sonrisa " _Por favor, acepten mi ayuda_ "

Los ojos del árbol brillaron e inmediatamente el cuerpo del pelirrojo fue cubierto por un manto de energía verde que le sano las heridas a una gran velocidad. Sus dos compañeras observaron eso con una enorme sorpresa y unos instantes después, las heridas del chico habían sido completamente curadas.

"No siento dolor" dijo Elsword mirando sus propias manos y sonriendo sorprendido "¡No siento dolor! ¡Jaja! ¡No siento…!"

Antes de poder terminar sus dos compañeras le interrumpieron abrazándole. Este se sorprendió y les miro, notando como estas sollozaban en silencio mientras ocultaban sus rostros en su pecho. Suspiro y les acaricio la espalda gentilmente.

"Tranquilas…" dijo Elsword

"Pe-Pensé que ibas a…" sollozaba Aisha apretándole las prendas

"No vuelvas a hacernos esto, Elsword" dijo Rena

"Si, lo prometo"

Ent admiro esa escena en silencio con una sonrisa. Elsword por otro lado espero unos instantes a que sus compañeras se recuperasen del shock. Una vez estas se recuperaron limpiaron un par de lágrimas que se les habían escapado y le sonrieron al chico que les regreso el gesto, para inmediatamente mirar al ser sagrado.

" _Me gustaría agradecerles por haberme ayudado. De no ser por ustedes, el bosque habría desaparecido por completo y los magos oscuros habrían logrado su objetivo, por lo tanto, les agradezco profundamente por haberme ayudado a proteger la vida del bosque_ " dijo Ent

"No tienes por qué agradecernos, Ent" dijo Rena llevándose una mano al pecho "Lo hicimos encantados. Como una asidua residente del bosque, no podía simplemente ignorar una situación en la que el bosque se viese afectado"

" _Ya veo, de cualquier forma les agradezco muchísimo. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que me gustaría confirmar…_ "

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Aisha

" _Al despertar pude percatarme de la ausencia del fragmento de "El" ubicado en Ruben y eso fue lo que detono mi ira. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber si han dado con el paradero del ladrón_ " pregunto Ent curioso

"No, no hemos podido encontrar a Banthus por más que busquemos" dijo Elsword rascándose la nuca

"E _n estos momentos no tengo la certeza ni la fuerza suficiente para brindarles ayuda, sin embargo hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro_ " dijo Ent seriamente " _Como un "Guardián de El" estoy estrechamente ligado al fragmento de "El" y me permito decirles que…el fragmento de "El" se encuentra aquí en Elder_ "

La revelación no fue una sorpresa, pero sí que dio esperanzas a los aventureros pues también habían considerado la posibilidad de que Banthus hubiese logrado de alguna manera escapar de Elder hacia algún otro sitio. Por lo que escuchar que aún continuaba en Elder y con el fragmento de "El" era un alivio.

" _Sé que después de lo que sucedió no tengo derecho de pedirles nada, ya me han ayudado mucho, sin embargo…_ " dijo Ent suavemente " _Me gustaría pedirles a ustedes tres, valientes aventureros, que recuperasen el fragmento de "El". Si el fragmento de "El" no es regresado, me temo que ni siquiera con la protección de un "Guardián de El" podremos evitar la oscuridad, tarde o temprano volverán_ "

"No tiene que pedirlo" dijo Elsword sonriendo "Vamos a recuperarlo a cualquier costo"

"Soy una maga prodigio, lo recuperare de inmediato" dijo Aisha inflando el pecho

"Lo recuperaremos por seguro" dijo Rena sonriendo "Puede confiar en nosotros"

" _Ya veo, se los agradezco mucho_ "

Lentamente Ent se puso de pie y admiro los alrededores, notando los números arboles derrumbados y aplastados que el había demolido durante su arranque de ira, mostrando una mirada dolida y nostálgica.

" _Ahora que he despertado de mi gran letargo cumpliré con mis deberes como guardián y protegeré el bosque. Confiare en que ustedes recuperaran el fragmento de "El"_ " dijo Ent dedicándoles una mirada confiada a los muchachos " _Se los encargo_ "

"¡Sí!" asintieron los tres al unísono

Ent sonrió una última vez y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia el bosque y adentrándose entre los árboles, sus hermanos e hijos, para proceder a comenzar con la restauración y sus deberes como guardián de dicha área. Había estado mucho tiempo ausente y había que ponerse al corriente.

Los tres chicos observaron como el guardián del bosque desaparecía lentamente entre los árboles y al ver el asunto terminado se miraron entre ellos para chocar sus puños por un buen trabajo. Se dieron la vuelta y se dispusieron a regresar a la ciudad, pero…

El cuerpo de Elsword se sintió como si fuese un millón de veces más pesado e inevitablemente comenzó a caer para la sorpresa del mismo pelirrojo. Si, Ent había curado sus heridas y de momento había esquivado la muerte, pero el cansancio y la fatiga de su cuerpo después de tal pelea simplemente no podía desaparecer y después de haber descansado y sin la adrenalina de la batalla, sus piernas finalmente cedieron.

Curiosamente no cayó completamente debido a que sus compañeras le tomaron cada una del brazo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y le ayudaron colocando los brazos de este alrededor de sus cuellos para ayudarle a caminar y sostenerse, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de Elsword.

"En serio siempre acabas de esta forma…" dijo Aisha sonriendo "¿Es que no puedes terminar una misión sin terminar tan cansado que no puedas caminar? Enserio eres…"

"Tú fuiste quien se esforzó más durante esta misión, considéralo una recompensa" dijo Rena sonriéndole divertida "Ser llevado por dos hermosas chicas, enserio eres un suertudo, Elsword"

El pelirrojo sonrió suavemente ante las palabras de sus compañeras y simplemente artículo un:

"Gracias, chicas"

Ellas le miraron tras ello y le dedicaron una alegre sonrisa para dar a entender que no era problema. Él aceptó gustoso la ayuda y de esta forma el equipo procedió a salir del bosque lentamente después de haber cumplido su labor.

Después de haber salvado el bosque.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Dos horas después de que Ariel se había ido a la ciudad en busca de refuerzos, estos fueron rápidamente preparados. Se preparó una carreta equipada con tres caballos para mayor velocidad y de esta forma llegar al bosque ese mismo día para poder apoyar a ese trio de chicos.

La carreta contaba con Ariel, Hoffman, Luriel y Luichel, quienes habían sido y eran los únicos que sabían sobre esta misión. Ellos habían venido deprisa y debido a eso los aventureros que venían como refuerzos llegarían después, pero este grupo había venido más rápido debido a que en caso de que aquel trio saliese victorioso, tendrían que regresar de alguna manera.

Llegaron a la entrada del bosque y la carreta se detuvo.

"¿Qué sucede, señor Hoffman?" pregunto Ariel mirando al hombre que sujetaba las riendas "¿Por qué se detuvo? Si no nos damos prisa, el señor Elsword y las demás…"

"Creo que no será necesario" dijo Hoffman sonriendo mientras apuntaba hacia la entrada del bosque

Todos miraron hacia dicho lugar, notando un par de siluetas oscurecidas saliendo a paso lento del bosque. Al salir la luz del sol les ilumino y segó momentáneamente, pero eran sin ninguna duda Elsword, Aisha y Rena.

Las dos chicas ayudaban al pelirrojo que se mostraba confundido por la presencia de todas esas personas esperándoles afuera del bosque.

"Señorita Ariel…" dijo Elsword confundido "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"¡Señor Elsword!" exclamo Ariel sorprendida "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"¿Lograron derrotar a Ent?" pregunto Luriel temerosa

Elsword y las chicas se miraron mutuamente unos instantes antes de mirar nuevamente al grupo, tenían una sonrisa inmensa en la cara y alzaron los pulgares en clara muestra de que lo habían logrado.

"Je…" rio Luichel "Sabia que lo harían…"

"¡Son increíbles!" exclamo Ariel sorprendida y aliviada

"¡Señor Elsword! ¡Señorita Aisha! ¡Señorita Rena! ¡Ustedes son geniales!" exclamo Luriel

"Si, si, dejemos las felicitaciones para después" dijo Hoffman sonriéndole al trio "Deben estar cansados, suban y regresaremos a la ciudad para que puedan tomar su merecido descanso"

El trio no dudo dos veces en aceptar la propuesta pues a veces habían tenido la fuerza para llegar hasta aquí y si no hubieran aparecido no tenían idea de lo que iban a hacer. Se montaron en la carreta mientras eran halagados por sus acompañantes, se recostaron y comenzaron a descansar durante el camino de regreso.

Jamás habían descansado y que se sintiera tan bien.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Elder Village.

Ya para este momento había anochecido.

Después de haber regresado de aquella cansada y terrible misión el trio había recibido tratamiento. Pero gracias a que Ent les había ayudado estos no contaban con heridas externas y la mayor parte de su problema era el cansancio y la fatiga por pelear durante mucho tiempo, por lo que simplemente se les recomendó una larga jornada de un merecido descanso.

Ariel por supuesto ofreció su humilde morada para que los héroes descansasen y estos rápidamente aceptaron la propuesta. Aisha y Rena solo tuvieron que descansar un par de horas para reponer el mana perdido y aliviar su fatiga psicológica ya que no habían sufrido mucho cansancio físico y por eso se recuperaron rápidamente.

Elsword por otro lado sí que la había tenido difícil ya que tanto su mente como su cuerpo y su mana estaban completamente agotados y tan pronto como se recostó a descansar se quedó dormido y hasta este momento no había despertado en lo más mínimo. Quisieron despertarlo para que comiese, pero de lo cansado que estaba no despertó y sus compañeras prefirieron dejar que continuase descansando hasta que quisiese.

Después de terminar la cena Ariel y Luriel se encontraban levantando la mesa y limpiando los trastes, Aisha y Rena quisieron hacerlo pero la representante del "Cobo Service" se negó rotundamente y les dijo que fueran a descansar, por lo que Aisha se encontraba sentada en una silla alrededor de la mesa esperando en silencio.

"Pss" Rena le llamo a la maga asomándose desde una puerta "Aisha"

"¿Rena?" dijo Aisha mirándole "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ven mira, tienes que ver esto…"

"¿Qué cosa? Un momento, sino mal recuerdo esa es la habitación donde esta Elsword…"

"Si, mira…"

La maga no estaba muy convencida pero la curiosidad era mayor y termino yendo a ver de qué se trataba. Entro en la habitación y la elfa rio divertida mientras le encaminaba hacia donde el pelirrojo se encontraba dormido.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Aisha sin mucho interés

"Mira a Elsword" dijo Rena divertida

La mirada de la maga fue hacia el chico. Ahí estaba él completamente dormido sobre la cama, descobijado y con el abdomen descubierto, babeando mientras roncaba fuertemente. Sin embargo había algo curioso y era que su cuerpo estaba emanando una especie de aura color azul claro.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Aisha curiosa

"Ni idea" dijo Rena acercándosele con la mano en el mentón "Se parece al aura que Elsword usa al pelear…etoo, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?"

"Aura de la destrucción" dijo Aisha mirando el aura con curiosidad "Se siente igual pero es completamente diferente al mismo tiempo. Me pregunto para que servirá esta, Elsword dijo que la otra le ayudaba a ganar fuerza y velocidad, pero esta… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué demonios haces, Rena?!"

La razón de la exaltación de Aisha era que Rena sin previo aviso se había metido en la cama con el pelirrojo con una sonrisa divertida. La elfa hiso el símbolo de paz a la maga que gruño brevemente y después la peli-verde toco al muchacho, sorprendiéndose debido a que tan pronto como toco al muchacho aquella aura azul le cubrió completamente.

"¡Rena!" dijo Aisha sorprendida

"Tranquila, no pasa nada. De hecho…" dijo Rena mostrándose calmada y satisfecha "Es un aura cálida y tranquilizadora, siento como el cansancio desaparece. Parece ser una especie de aura tranquilizante"

"Una especie de mecanismo de defensa para los espadachines cuando sufren de cansancio extremo, parece" dijo Aisha analizándolo, pero inmediatamente ruborizándose ligeramente "Gracias por el dato, ahora sal de ahí"

"Ehhh~" quejo Rena inflando las mejillas, tomando uno de los brazos del chico entre sus brazos "No quieroo~, es muy cálido y tranquilizante, voy a dormir aquí"

"¡Sal de ahí!"

"Si lo sintieras estarías igual" dijo Rena señalando el otro lado de la cama con el dedo "Ven, acuéstate y siéntelo por ti misma"

Aisha miro el lado vacío de la cama con una expresión avergonzada y se imaginó a si misma acostad al lado del chico, abrazándole. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus malos pensamientos y negó brutalmente.

"¡No!"

"Vamos, no seas tímida. Además…" dijo Rena mirando al pelirrojo "Parece ser que esta aura se fortaleció cuando toque a Elsword, y míralo, parece más tranquilo, eso quiere decir que si tú te unes se fortalecerá aún más y Elsword se recuperara antes"

"E-Eso es…"

"Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo. Considéralo una simple prueba para entender un poco esta peculiar aura"

"Una prueba…"

Tal vez se debió a que desde un inicio ella no tenía muchas razones para oponerse, pero esos argumentos fueron más que suficientes para hacer que la maga se metiese en la cama con el chico. Aunque ya cuando se acostó y se vio tan cerca del chico se inundó de rubor.

"¡E-E-Es imposible después de todo!" dijo la maga muy sonrojada

Estiro el brazo para empujar al chico pero en el momento en el que lo toco el aura azul le cubrió y sintió la agradable y cálida sensación de la que Rena hablaba. Ciertamente la fatiga y cansancio comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

"Es como una especie de tranquilizante…" dijo Aisha bostezando

"¿Lo ves?" dijo Rena cerrando los ojos, abrazando afectuosamente el brazo del chico y acomodándose "Solo disfruta y duerme…"

"Sii~"

La maga se aferró al otro brazo y cerró los ojos. Solo un par de minutos después los tres se quedaron dormidos profundamente mientras aquella tranquilizante y cálida aura azul les rodeaba por completo aliviando su cansancio.

"Chicos…"

La puerta se abrió y de esta entro Ariel. La representante del "Cobo Service" entro en la habitación y se sorprendió un poco al ver al trio acostado en la cama, todos profundamente dormidos. Sin embargo simplemente suspiro levemente con las manos en la cintura, acercándoseles y colocándoles una manta encima.

"En serio…" dijo Ariel apagando la luz de la habitación y sonriendo suavemente "Ustedes son un equipo increíble…"

Ella salió de la habitación, dejando solamente a Elsword profundamente dormido con sus dos compañeras dormidas a cada lado, ambas profundamente dormidas y con una suave sonrisa adornándoles el rostro.

Una muy merecida noche de descanso.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Ya no se ni que decir, sé que me tarde un millar de años en actualizar, pero los problemas personales, entre otras cosas y el trabajo me joden mucho más de lo que pensé, honestamente. Solo pido paciencia y me disculpo por tardar tanto.**_

 _ **Realmente no hay mucho que decir, finalmente terminamos con la jodida misión del "Shadow Forest" y finalmente pasaremos a la siguiente. Yo les advertí que este arco seria largo para justificar el que pasen dos años en esta ciudad y su cambio de clase, por lo que a partir de aquí empieza todo.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pasemos a los reviews :V**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000 :**_

 _ **Si, quise hacer que fuera épico pero creo que me pase un poquito. Tu solo imagínate como será lo que sigue, porque joder, lo que tengo planeado es endemoniadamente épico, lo digo enserio. Me alegro de que la leas en Wattpad, ya que ese sitio tiene un gusto….medio extraño por las historias y esta es la única de este tipo y me gustaría que triunfara.**_

 _ **Krystyam091 :**_

 _ **Hay talento, solo falta apoyarlo :V. Me alegro de que te guste como narro las peleas, me esfuerzo mucho en esas escenas y las re-escribo hasta que queden como me gustan. Poco a poco se van desarrollando los sentimientos por Elsword, de momento solo es compañerismo cercano, pero después…pues ya veremos xD**_

 _ **Franck :**_

 _ **No habrá ElsxEve o ElsxAra hasta que aparezcan y todavía falta un montonal para eso, recuerda que apenas vamos en Elder :V**_

 _ **Espero que la historia triunfe en Wattpad ya que me gusta muchísimo esta historia y me gustaría ver que es famosa o que los fans de Elsword la lean y gusten de ella como me gusta a mi escribirla.**_

 _ **Sí, he estado viendo que la historia se expande cada vez más y más y con eso del 3er job, joder, se vienen cosas épicas. Pero gracias a que me tomo mi tiempo puedo ir preparando todo el campo para agregar todo y hacer que todo concuerde con la historia original. Esperemos después ver cómo queda y no cagarla mucho XD**_

 _ **Selkova :**_

 _ **Si, se me hiso curioso escribir esa parte porque fue justo después de vencer a Kira-Kira y Ent apareció de golpe xD, me reí un poco escribiendo esa escena.**_

 _ **Pues espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado bastante. Solamente quería decir que pese a que me encanta escribir acción y creo que es lo que se me da mejor, de igual forma adoro el romance como una digna mujer y créeme que cuando llegue el momento, te meteré un shoujo aquí mismo, solo digo para que después no haya quejas ni nada. Quiero profundizar las relaciones y que no se vean forzadas.**_

 _ **SXESoldier :**_

 _ **Pues si falta un poco, pero valdrá completamente la pena, lo aseguro al 100%.**_

 _ **Ivan D :**_

 _ **Curiosamente la mayor parte de los lectores de la historia supongo no juegan el juego y solo lo conocen por encima sin profundizar mucho. Es que el juego no es famoso y las historias de este casi no triunfan o no son de este tipo, YO VOY A CAMBIAR ESO CON ESTA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **Y si esto es un ElswordxHarem por lo que no te preocupes, mi querido Elsword se llevara todo para él.**_

* * *

 _ **Y terminando con la ronda de respuestas.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos luego.**_

 _ **Seky Fuera.**_


	13. Capitulo 12

Habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente en el "Shadow Forest" y el enfrentamiento contra el "Guardián de El", Ent. Ya las cosas a los alrededores de aquel aterrador bosque parecían haberse tranquilizado un poco y el bosque poco a poco comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad.

Los ataques de animales salvajes y hadas cesaron notablemente, aunque por supuesto los ataques de animales continuaron ya que era muy común que en alguna misión algún aventurero se encontrase con estos y sucediese un ataque, pero si se comparaba con el momento oscuro y corrompido de aquel bosque, la frecuencia, intensidad y agresividad de los ataques se había reducido bastante.

Debido a que aquel bosque recobro su belleza y aquel asqueroso y aterrador miasma desapareció, su apodo "Shadow Forest" fue eliminado y fue nuevamente bautizado por los habitantes de Elder y los aventureros como "Forest of Druids", el nombre con el que había sido conocido desde un inicio.

Cabe destacar que la increíble hazaña lograda por aquel trio de aventureros rápidamente fue conocida en toda la ciudad y rápidamente estos se convirtieron en los héroes de Elder por haber salvado uno de los sitios más importantes de la zona, además de haber salvado a la ciudad de un peligro potencialmente alto.

Aunque la misión había sido "secreta" en cierta manera y desde un inicio no se había planeado recompensa alguna en caso de cumplirla, los habitantes y los miembros del gremio de comerciantes acordaron poner una pequeña cantidad de dinero cada uno pero que al ser tantos crearon una jugosa recompensa que el trio no dudo en aceptar por sus esfuerzos, ya que anteriormente habían terminado sus fondos.

También había que recalcar que desde que el "Forest of Druids" había regresado a la normalidad, una epidemia de avistamientos del legendario árbol sagrado Ent comenzaron a surgir. Muchos conocían la existencia conocida como Ent, el "Guardián sagrado" del bosque, pero si eran sinceros jamás le habían visto y solo había escuchado leyendas sobre él. Parecía ser que tal y como había dicho, Ent había comenzado con sus labores como "Guardián sagrado" y había comenzado a proteger el bosque de forma personal.

Parecía que todo iba bastante bien.

A las afueras de la ciudad, ubicándonos en un pequeño terreno terroso rodeado por un par de vallas de madera, si, el campo de entrenamiento de aventureros novatos de la ciudad de Elder. Podíamos apreciar como la mayor parte de los estudiantes y practicantes se encontraban en medio de lo que se conoce como "Combate simulado", una simulación de una pelea real para pulir y perfeccionar sus habilidades.

La mayoría practicaba arduamente, pero había un grupo en específico que no hacia otra cosa más que tener la boca abierta y observar con admiración, sorpresa y estupefacción. Y no era para menos, a tan solo un par de metros delante de ellos, en una arena de combate rápidamente dibujada en la tierra, se encontraba su hermosa y poderosa maestra, Camilla, y enfrentándole sin ninguna clase de problema encontrábamos a un joven de feroz y llameante cabellera escarlata, Elsword.

¡SLASH!

¡SLASH!

Movimientos agiles y escurridizos por parte de Camilla le habían permitido esquivar un par de cortes que Elsword había lanzado hacia ella. Ella rápidamente respondió atacándole pero Elsword no dudo dos veces en bloquear e instantáneamente atacar nuevamente, generando que esta tuviese que bloquear y tomar distancia de un salto.

Tras aterrizar Camilla alzo la mirada velozmente para no perder de vista a su oponente. Elsword simplemente le miro y nuevamente tomo su postura de esgrima, sin ninguna abertura visible, una posición intimidante e imponente. Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando levemente sus brazos y la espada que sostenía, temblaba debido al poder que el chico había puesto en el ataque anterior.

" _Parece que no bromeaba después de todo, eh…_ " pensó Camilla sonriendo, aunque con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla " _No es para nada como la última vez. Esta vez…_ "

Ante sus ojos pudo percatarse de un aura y una presión invisible que cubrían al cuerpo de Elsword. Aquello conocido como el aura del guerrero, era mucho más intimidante y mayor que la vez anterior. Y no era para menos, después de todo la vez anterior que ellos se habían enfrentado Elsword estaba lastimado y apenas había podido mantener el ritmo. Sin embargo ahora…

¡Estaba peleando en su mejor forma!

Los espectadores pudieron percatarse de como ambos contendientes tomaban sus posturas de ataque, mirándose entre ellos seriamente y en silencio. Sus cuerpos emanaban una gentil y suave aura, pero la presión que irradiaban era sorprendente. Era clarísimo que estaban preparados para atacar.

Camilla se mantuvo atenta con una expresión seria, analizando cada detalle y minúsculo movimiento o cambio en el aura del pelirrojo. Si estaba segura de una cosa era de que ya no podía tomárselo con calma, estaba peleando con él en su mejor forma y había que admitir que era un formidable oponente, cabía la posibilidad de que incluso fuese más fuerte que ella.

En un instante el aura que cubría al pelirrojo aumento de golpe, la presión invisible se volvió aún más poderosa, estremeciendo a Camilla que abrió los ojos cual platos. Pudo notarlo, como aquel suave y gentil manto de aura se volvía inmenso y agresivamente hostil, eso solamente indicaba una sola cosa.

¡Estaba a punto de atacar!

" _¿Dónde? ¿Por dónde lo hará?_ " pensaba Camilla apretando la empuñadura de su espada " _¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda? O quizás…_ "

Pudo percatarse de como el chico de llameante cabellera escarlata se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. Sus profundos ojos negros se mantuvieron sobre la figura de aquel joven espadachín, intentando no perderlo de vista pero al final solo fue eso, un intento. Pese a que lo estaba mirando, en menos de un instante el joven pelirrojo había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por una nube de polvo.

" _¡Por delante!_ "

Camilla reacciono inmediatamente bajando la mirada, apreciando la figura del joven espadachín delante suyo. El muchacho había acortado la distancia con una velocidad sumamente increíble, era más veloz que la vez anterior. Una ráfaga de viento azoto debido a la velocidad de este, pero ni por asomo hiso titubear la concentración de Camilla.

¡SLASH!

La velocidad con la que Camilla había reaccionado ante el ataque había sido sorprendente, no había dudado un solo instante y ataco al pelirrojo sin una pizca de duda. Sorprendentemente el corte sí que había impactado y de hecho cortado al pelirrojo por la mitad, pero eso era literalmente imposible con una espada de madera y también debido a que…de hecho no lo había golpeado, siendo sinceros ni siquiera se había acercado.

Tras realizar su ataque Camilla se percató de como la silueta de Elsword desaparecía, si…

¡Había atacado una silueta residual!

Al instante Elsword apareció justo detrás de ella, generando que Camilla sintiese un poderoso escalofrió y atacase ciegamente hacia atrás con un corte veloz que sin embargo no logro cortar nada. Notando que su ataque había fallado, la encargada de la formación de los aventureros de Elder se dio cuenta de que aquel pequeño pelirrojo había esquivado su ataque agachándose.

Camilla trato rápidamente de atacar nuevamente pero…

¡SLASH!

Un preciso ataque por parte de Elsword le había arrancado la espada de madera de las manos con una fuerte tremenda. Aunque ella era conocida por poseer mayor fuerza física que algunos de los mejores guardias o soldados, había perdido su arma con tanta facilidad. Instintivamente siguió su espada con la mirada mientras esta volaba por los aires, permitiéndole al pelirrojo impactar una fuerte patada directo a su estómago.

¡POOOOW!

La fuerza de la patada le había mandado a volar hacia atrás con gran fuerza. Sin embargo y como una guerrera más que experimentada, la peli-negra rodo un poco por el suelo e inmediatamente se recuperó, aunque sí que mantuvo una rodilla en el suelo debido a que esa patada le había generado más daño del que pensó.

" _Esa técnica de desarme y ataque…_ " pensó Camilla sonriendo falsamente con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla " _Es mía. Ni siquiera se la he enseñado y aun así este chico ya la ha dominado. Lowe, este chico es…_ "

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos la espada de madera que instantes Elsword le había arrancado de sus manos impacto contra el suelo delante de ella, incrustándose en él. La peli-negra observo eso con sorpresa y después miro hacia el espadachín. Elsword mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro, tomando su arma con ambas manos y manteniendo su postura.

" _Es un completo monstruo…_ " pensó Camilla riendo internamente, tomando su espada y poniéndose de pie " _Ha dejado de lado su estilo defensivo y está comenzando a enfocarse en el ataque. Si le enseño mis técnicas…_ "

Ella tomo su postura de ataque, afilando la mirada.

" _¿Qué clase de guerrero vas a volverte, pequeño?_ " pensó Camilla seriamente

En ese instante los espectadores comenzaron a gritar eufóricos. Algunos animaban a su maestra, otros incitaban y apoyaban al novato que sorprendentemente estaba plantándole cara a la que para ellos era sin duda la persona más fuerte de todas. Otros simplemente observaban en silencio, estupefactos por el tremendo combate que presenciaban.

Sin embargo para esos dos guerreros todo eso ni siquiera les importaba. En ese mismo instante, sus alrededores se encontraban completamente oscuros y no veían a nada que no fuera su oponente. Los gritos eufóricos de los presentes se desvanecieron y en su lugar solo escuchaban las pisadas del otro, su respiración tranquila y el sonido del viento.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, ambos con sus posturas perfectas y listos para la batalla. No pensaban en nada que no fuera su oponente, absortos en su propio mundo, completamente ajenos a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Quizás como resultado de ser dos personas que habían caminado ya por muchos años por el duro y peligroso sendero de la espada, ambos eran capaces de tener un nivel tan alto de concentración durante los combates. Su expresión seria y ojos afilados cual espada, nada les haría titubear.

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo algo en su interior quería salir con poder. Sus cuerpos temblaban y aquella aura invisible se hiso presente, incrementándose notablemente. Sus ojos brillaron y una enorme sonrisa esbozo sus rostros. Este sentimiento…emoción.

¡El real sentimiento de una batalla!

Ambos se inclinaron ligeramente hacia adelante, indicando que reanudarían su combate en un santiamén. Sin embargo y antes de poder hacer siquiera un movimiento…

¡ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Un fuerte silbido llego a sus oídos con poder acompañado de una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Simultáneamente una flecha de energía verde impacto en el centro de la arena, sacando a esos dos de su trance y haciendo que suspirasen, desapareciendo por completo su emoción y ganas de luchar.

"¡Elsword!"

Al ser llamado por una voz que muy contenta no sonaba, el pelirrojo miro hacia esa dirección con cierto nerviosismo y una gota de sudor escurriéndole por la mejilla. Y efectivamente como pensaba, una muy enojada Aisha y una muy preocupada Rena se le acercaban a paso rápido.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, eh?!" replico la joven maga deteniéndose delante del pelirrojo, poniendo su índice en la nariz del muchacho

"No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te recuperaste, Elsword. Deberías descansar" dijo Rena preocupada

"L-Lo siento, jajaja" rio Elsword alzando ambas manos y sonriendo falsamente "Es solo que sentía los músculos algo entumidos y no quería perder la rutina, ya saben, no he entrenado adecuadamente en días y pensé que esto sería un buen calentamiento"

La encargada de la formación de los aventureros de Elder suspiro brevemente mientras posaba la espada de madera sobre sus hombros, admirando con cierta diversión como el pelirrojo era regañado por sus dos compañeras y este simplemente asentía en resignación.

"¡Además…! ¡Quedaste de ir de compras con nosotras hoy!" reclamo la maga poniendo las manos en sus caderas

"Es cierto, Elsword" asintió la elfa mirándole

El pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza con un signo de interrogación sobre él, claramente confundido por las palabras de ellas. Un par de instantes después recordó que, días atrás y al poco tiempo de haberse recuperado, había prometido ir de compras con ellas dos.

"J-Jajaja…" rio Elsword llevándose una mano a la nuca, claramente nervioso "Lo siento, lo había olvidado"

"¡No lo olvides!" quejo Aisha con claro enojo

La joven maga de cabellos purpuras tomo al pelirrojo por la parte trasera de sus ropas, comenzando a caminar con una expresión enojada. El chico ni siquiera puso resistencia y se dejó arrastrar por su compañera mientras mantenía una expresión normal, al mismo tiempo que la hermosa elfa de cabellera verde se despedía con la mano.

"Nosotros nos vamos yendo" decía Aisha mientras arrastraba al pelirrojo

"Nos vemos luego, señorita Camilla" despidió Rena sonriente

"Hasta luego, señorita Camilla" dijo Elsword despidiéndose con normalidad, como si ser arrastrado no le importase "Vendré después"

"Si, hasta luego pequeño" despidió Camilla riendo divertida, cruzándose de brazos

Camilla observo en silencio como aquel tercio se alejaba hasta que salieron de su punto de vista. Inmediatamente indico a todos sus pupilos regresar a entrenar mientras esta se dirigía hacia las espadas de madera para recogerlas.

Sin embargo cuando quiso agacharse para tomar una de las espadas sintió un punzante dolor en su brazo, que le hiso apretar los dientes. Suspiro y después miro su brazo, acariciándolo ligeramente mientras sentía como este temblaba.

"Tiene una fuerza tremenda ese pequeño…" suspiro Camilla posando la espada de madera en su hombro, admirando el cielo "Realmente se te parece, Lowe"

* * *

Elder Village.

La pequeña ciudad vecina de Ruben ya se encontraba abarrotada de gente. Ya a estas horas del día los aventureros comenzaban sus labores diarias, los comerciantes ponían sus puestos y las tiendas de la ciudad abrían para atender a sus ansiosos clientes.

Entre la multitud de personas en la plaza de la ciudad podíamos apreciar aun trio muy distintivo. Un muchacho de ardiente cabellera escarlata, una joven maga de cabello violeta y una hermosa elfa de cabello verde.

El trio caminaba por la plaza de la ciudad sin darse cuenta de que eran vistos tanto por los aventureros como por los habitantes de la ciudad. Ya para ese momento todos les conocían por haberse encargado de aquel incidente en el "Forest of Druids", por lo que eran más o menos una especie de celebridad.

Aisha y Rena caminaban alegremente mientras comían una golosina que habían comprado anteriormente, Elsword por su lado simplemente les seguía un par de pasos detrás de ellas con las manos en la nuca.

"¡Oye, tu…!" quejo Aisha parándose delante del pelirrojo, alzando una ceja "¡Prometiste venir con nosotras de compras! ¡Pon algo de esfuerzo!"

"Aunque digas eso…" dijo el pelirrojo bajando los brazos, mirando a la chica con confusión "Nunca antes había ido de compras, no tengo la menor idea de que estamos haciendo"

"Ahora que lo mencionas Ruben no poseía tiendas, era un pueblo relativamente pequeño" dijo Rena llevándose la mano al mentón, asintiendo en comprensión "Además de que Elsword dijo que nunca antes había salido del pueblo"

"Ya veo…"

"Perdón, prometí venir con ustedes pero aun así no estoy haciendo nada…" dijo el pelirrojo inclinando la cabeza

"N-No es para tanto, no tienes que pedir disculpas" dijo Aisha sonriendo mientras agitaba las manos

"¡Ya se!" dijo Rena juntando las manos con una sonrisa "¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por la tienda de accesorios de la señorita Luichel?"

"Oh, eso es buena idea" asintió Aisha

"Pero… ¿No estábamos de compras?" dijo el espadachín confundido

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas y simplemente sonrieron. El muchacho ladeo la cabeza con confusión, no entendía de que estaban hablando, pero sonrió suavemente al verles alegres. De repente pudo sentir como ambas le tomaban de las manos, alzo la mirada confundido para ver cómo estas le sonreían mientras le guiñaban el ojo.

"No te preocupes" dijo Aisha riendo

"Nosotras te guiamos" termino Rena con una sonrisa reluciente

Rápidamente ambas comenzaron a caminar, jalando literalmente al muchacho que se limitó a dejarse guiar por esas dos con confusión. Su expresión era confundida, realmente no entendía nada de nada. Sin embargo, esto no le desagradaba del todo, por lo que simplemente sonrió con normalidad y se permitió ser guiado.

Al cabo de unos minutos el trio había llegado nuevamente a aquella tienda de accesorios. Entraron en ella y tan pronto lo hicieron pudieron apreciar a Luichel limpiando uno de los estantes con normalidad.

"Buenos días, señorita Luichel" saludo Rena

"¡Buenas!" saludo Aisha

"¡Oh!" dijo Luichel al verles, sonriendo ampliamente "¡Sean bienvenidos a mi tienda, héroes!"

"¿Héroes, dice?" dijo Elsword rascándose la nuca, avergonzado "No es para tanto…"

"Ustedes salvaron al bosque y a la ciudad entera, como habitante del pueblo les agradezco por ello"

"Bueno, hoy estamos tomándonos un pequeño descanso y estamos de compras" dijo Aisha llevándose las manos a las caderas, sonriendo "¿Algún accesorio en especial que sugiera, señorita Luichel?"

"No mucho realmente…" dijo Luichel alzando los hombros, suspirando "Aun no he abastecido mi inventario, más tarde iré con Ariel para ver si encuentro algunos accesorios que valgan la pena. El "Cobo Service" tiene mucha variedad, encuentras de todo ahí y a unos precios muy bajos"

La dueña de la tienda miro hacia el pelirrojo que se hallaba en silencio. Había algo extraño en él pero no sabía que era. La mujer le miro de arriba abajo, inspeccionándole y rápidamente se percató del cambio en él que se le hacía tan extraño.

"¿Oh, no llevas tu espada hoy, chico?" pregunto Luichel curiosa

"Iba a traerla, pero…" dijo Elsword mirando hacia sus compañeras

"¡¿Quién lleva una espada cuando va de compras?! Dios…" quejo Aisha negando con la cabeza

"No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te recuperaste, lo mejor es guardar reposo" informo Rena cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo para sí misma "Le dijimos que la dejase en casa de la señorita Ariel…"

"Y ahí lo tiene…"

"Ya veo" asintió Luichel "Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Ustedes se están quedando en casa de Ariel, no es así?"

"Si" asintieron los tres

"Ya veo. No me extraña que Ariel este tan alegre durante estos últimos días, me ha contado que se está llevando mejor con su hermana pequeña gracias a ustedes" dijo Luichel sonriendo mientras reposaba los brazos sobre el mostrador "Llevo años intentando arreglar su relación y sin embargo jamás pude hacer nada por ellas. Ariel me dijo que fuiste tú quien la ayudo, chico, por lo tanto te lo agradezco"

"Yo no hice nada, solamente me puse a hablar sobre mi hermana mayor. Fue la señorita Luriel y la señorita Ariel quienes tomaron la iniciativa, yo no hice nada" dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

"Ya veo…"

"Disculpe…"

La puerta del establecimiento se abrió e inmediatamente un grupo de aventureros se adentró en él.

"Bueno, parece que está ocupada así que mejor nos vamos yendo" dijo Aisha "Vendremos una vez que se haya abastecido"

"Es una promesa, chicos" dijo Luichel sonriendo

"Hasta luego, señorita Luichel" dijo Rena despidiéndose con la mano

"Nos vemos luego, señorita Luichel" despidió Elsword agitando la mano con una sonrisa

"Si, nos vemos luego chicos"

Se despidieron y salieron del establecimiento con normalidad. Al salir nuevamente observaron los alrededores. Las dos chicas pensaban en hacia donde podían ir ahora, desde que habían llegado se la habían pasado investigando sobre el paradero de Banthus que no les había dado tiempo a darse un paseo. Decidieron aprovechar al máximo este día libre para poder pasear y disfrutar, ya que luego tendrían que reanudar su objetivo.

"¿Les parece si vamos hacia allá?" pregunto Aisha señalando hacia el norte de la ciudad "Escuche que están vendiendo una comida deliciosa y como está empezando a hacer hambre…"

"Buena idea" asintió Rena sonriente "Vamos…"

Ambas comenzaron a caminar con normalidad mientras el pelirrojo procedía a seguirles en silencio. A decir verdad el jamás se había planteado para nada descansar de su objetivo. El mismo se había planteado que en cuanto se recuperase reanudaría la búsqueda de Banthus, sin embargo no había ido para nada como el había pensado.

Sus compañeras le habían prohibido que no hiciese nada peligroso por el momento ya que recién se recuperaba del incidente en el "Shadow Forest". Si por el fuera ya estuviera ahí afuera buscando a Banthus, esto de descansar no era lo suyo definitivamente, estaba apurado. Cada día que pasaba era un día en el que Banthus podía haberse alejado y cada día que pasaba era un día en el que Ruben no contaba con la protección divina del fragmento de "El". Apretó los puños y los dientes debido a la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

"Elsword…"

Escucho su nombre y al mirar hacia el frente pudo ver a sus dos compañeras mirándole. Él ladeo la cabeza, confundido, notando como estas le tendían la mano con una sonrisa.

"Vamos, que esperas" dijo Aisha

"Vamos a comer algo delicioso" dijo Rena

Sin embargo esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Sonrió suavemente y tomo las manos de sus compañeras, colocándose en medio de estas para ir a probar esa comida deliciosa. Descansar definitivamente no era lo suyo, pero si era junto a sus compañeras no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

"Claro" dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

En el centro de la plaza de la ciudad la cosa estaba complicada, para la representante del "Cobo Service", Ariel.

Debido a que el incidente con el "Shadow Forest" ya se había solucionado y el acceso al bosque ya era permitido surgieron un montón de misiones que se relacionaban en cierta manera con aquel bosque y sus alrededores. Por consecuente había muchos más aventureros tomando misiones cada vez con más frecuencia, lo que ameritaba una compra e ingesta de armas y pociones equivalentes.

"¡S-Si, enseguida le atendemos!" decía Ariel mientras atendía a hordas de clientes

"¡Quiero una nueva espada!"

"¡Quiero comprar estas 10 [Mana Elixir]!"

"¡Un arco!"

"¡Quiero algo de esta carne por favor…!"

"¡E-Enseguida le atendemos…!"

Ariel y los demás trabajadores del establecimiento del "Cobo Service" estaban de allá para acá. Estaban acostumbrados realmente, por lo que no había mucho problema. Además, sabían que esto solo duraría unos momentos pues tan pronto las compras terminaban los aventureros se ponían en marcha hacia sus respectivas misiones, dándoles el resto del día para descansar.

Sobre el porqué los aventureros decidían comprar armas y pociones en este lugar en lugar de la herrería y la tienda de alquimia era simple, el precio. El precio con el que el "Cobo Service" vendía las cosas era increíblemente bajo, por no hablar de que la calidad era sorprendentemente alta. Razón por la que los aventureros e incluso las herrerías y tiendas de alquimia prefiriesen comprar sus cosas aquí.

Al cabo de unos minutos el último de los aventureros salió por la puerta, generando que todos los empleados y la representante del "Cobo Service" soltasen un suspiro de alivio y cayesen al suelo para tomar un merecido descanso después de tal oleada de compras.

DING DING

La campana sobre la puerta indico que alguien había entrado en la tienda, por lo que inmediatamente la representante del "Cobo Service" puso su mejor sonrisa y se dispuso a atender al cliente, llevándose una sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

"¡Señorita Luichel!" exclamo Ariel alegre

"¡Yoo…!" saludo Luichel con una sonrisa "¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí, eh? Tengo entendido que la hora pico termino hace poco…"

"Si, hace unos minutos terminamos de atender al último grupo…"

"Sí que la tienen difícil ustedes los del "Cobo Service"…" dijo Luichel tomando algunos accesorios de la mesa con curiosidad "Sigo sin entender cómo es que venden tan buenos artículos a tan bajo precio, yo me hubiese ido a la quiebra hace mucho…"

"Bueno, la meta del "Cobo Service" no es otra más que garantizar la seguridad de los aventureros" explico Ariel sonriendo ampliamente "Realmente nunca nos ha preocupado el precio…"

"Ya veo…" dijo Luichel mostrando un puñado de accesorios "Bueno, empaca todo esto que quiero re-abastecer la tienda un poco. Gracias al pequeño se hiso popular un rumor sobre su accesorio, [Ring of Vitality], y cuando se enteraron que lo compro en mi tienda la clientela ha aumentado bastante"

"¿Pequeño?" dijo Ariel ladeando la cabeza, entendiendo rápidamente de quien hablaba "Ah, se refiere al señor Elsword"

"Si…"

"Ahora que lo mencionas también he escuchado ese rumor, algo como que no sale lastimado en sus misiones por una bendición de ese anillo" dijo Ariel soltando una risita "Si supieran que se lastima un montón…"

"Si, bueno, aunque fui yo quien empezó el rumor…" rio Luichel

Ariel solamente atino a reír mientras metía en una bolsa todo lo que Luichel había comprado. Ya sospechaba algo sobre ese rumor y parecía que tenía razón, por lo que simplemente suspiro y le entrego la bolsa a su cliente.

"Muchas gracias por su compra…" dijo Ariel cruzándose de brazos "No deberías hacer esa clase de cosas, señorita Luichel"

"Bueno, yo no vendo las cosas tan baratas y no todo se vende, algo tenía que hacer" dijo Luichel tomando la bolsa con una sonrisa "De todas maneras no creo que el pequeño se enoje"

"Eso es cierto, pero…"

"Bueno, nos vemos luego, Ariel" despidió Luichel agitando su mano "Nos veremos después…"

"Si, hasta luego señorita Luichel…"

Luichel se dispuso salir del establecimiento con su reciente compra en los brazos. Mientras salía pudo percatarse de un grupo de tres, al parecer aventureros, adentrándose en la tienda con normalidad. Ella no les presto importancia y simplemente paso por al lado suyo, pero al dar un pequeño vistazo pudo percatarse de algo en las prendas de uno de los aventureros.

La insignia de los "Benders Bandits".

Tan pronto la reconoció abrió los ojos cual platos. Sin embargo no actuó. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por ella misma, por lo que de momento no dijo nada y simplemente salió del establecimiento con una expresión seria.

" _Debo informarle a Hoffman, no…_ " pensó Luichel mirando los alrededores " _Debo informarle al pequeño y esas dos chicas, ellos deberían ser capaces de capturarles sin problemas_ "

Miro hacia los alrededores.

" _Sin embargo, ¿Cómo hago para encontrarlos? De saber que pasaría esto…_ "

Luichel se quedó en silencio mientras observaba los alrededores. Sabía que esta era una oportunidad única para capturarles. No tenía idea de por qué habían decidido venir a la ciudad de tal forma, pero sabía que si había un momento para dar con una pista del paradero de Banthus era ahora. Ya esos chicos les habían ayudado con el asunto del bosque y habían logrado hazañas para salvar a la ciudad. Definitivamente quería devolverles el favor esta vez.

" _Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice, espero no haberme oxidado…_ " dijo Luichel afilando la mirada mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar ligeramente de un destello purpura "[Localize]"

En ese momento todo a los ojos de Luichel se volvió negativo, los colores desaparecieron y todo se volvió negro. Una onda de color purpura salió despedida de su cuerpo, golpeando todo a su alrededor, pero al parecer nadie podía percatarse de ello ni mucho menos.

Paseo la mirada por sus alrededores hasta que pudo percatarse de tres figuras en específico que de hecho contaban con color y se movían en dirección al norte de la ciudad. Y no eran extraños para ella, claramente se trataban de aquel trio de héroes que habían salvado la ciudad.

Al a ver encontrado a quien buscaba el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y ella parpadeo, inmediatamente todo a su alrededor regreso a la normalidad y esta simplemente asintió para sí misma. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia aquel trio con el objetivo de informarles de la presencia de esos bandidos.

Para su mala suerte había una multitud de personas reunidas en la plaza de la ciudad y parecía que a travesar dicha muralla de personas le llevaría un buen rato. Sin embargo y pese al inmenso número de personas, Luichel simplemente apresuro el paso y mantuvo una expresión seria en su rostro.

Camino rápidamente hacia la multitud y un instante antes de chocar con ella…

"[Stealth]"

Su silueta se puso borrosa y desapareció.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Nuestro trio de héroes se había detenido en una banca libre que habían encontrado a devorar la deliciosa comida que habían comprado minutos antes. Elsword era un experimentado cocinero, por lo que tenía que admitir que esta comida era por demás deliciosa. Aisha y Rena tampoco eran malas cocinando, por lo que sabían aceptar cuando la comida era buena.

"Hah~…" suspiro Rena acariciándose el estómago, satisfecha "Eso estuvo delicioso…"

"Y que lo digas…" acepto Aisha imitando a su compañera, dejando escapar un suspiro más que satisfecho "Demasiado bueno…"

"La forma en que lo cocinaron es bastante buena…" acepto Elsword con los brazos cruzados, asintiendo para sí mismo "Quizás debería intentar algo parecido luego…"

Sus dos compañeras no dijeron nada ante ese comentario, pero estaban más que ansiosas por probar el platillo que el chico prepararía. Ambas eran conscientes de las habilidades culinarias del muchacho, por lo que saber que prepararía algo parecido a lo que recién habían comido era una grata noticia. Lo estarían esperando.

"Bueno…" dijo Elsword levantándose de la banca, llevándose las manos a las caderas y mirando a sus compañeras "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

"¿Les parece dar una vuelta por las afueras de la ciudad?" dijo Rena mientras juntaba sus manos con una sonrisa reluciente "Últimamente he escuchado hermosos cantos cerca del rio a las afueras de la ciudad. Seria genial tener un picnic ahí y poder relajarnos un poco…"

"Eso suena bien" asintió Aisha sonriendo "Pasemos a la tienda a comprar algo para preparar algunos emparedados y entonces…"

Mientras planificaban su siguiente actividad en su día libre, el trio de repente se quedó callado. Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y junto al pelirrojo miraron hacia una multitud de personas que había a unos metros de ellos. Sus expresiones eran serias y sus miradas afiladas.

"Esta sensación es…" dijo Rena seria

"Hay una cantidad anormal de mana acercándose a nosotros…" dijo Aisha seriamente " _Además… ¿Un hechizo de sigilo? Es bastante bueno, por poco no fui capaz de percibirlo…_ "

"Hay una extraña presencia acercándose a nosotros" dijo Elsword "No puedo sentir ninguna hostilidad, sin embargo…"

Al sentir que aquella presencia se acercaba cada vez más el trio se puso en guardia. Las dos chicas se colocaron detrás del muchacho mientras este apretaba los puños para enfrentar lo que sea que se les apareciera. Sin embargo lo que apareció ante ellos les sorprendió.

Apareciendo de forma borrosa delante de ellos, la dueña de la tienda de accesorios, Luichel hiso acto de presencia. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un manto de poder mágico violeta claro que se desvaneció tan pronto esta apareció.

Aisha y Rena abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, ciertamente no esperaron que fuera ella. Elsword por otro lado estaba confundido, ciertamente la presencia que había sentido le era familiar, sin embargo nunca pensó que podría tratarse de Luichel.

"¿Señorita Luichel?" dijo Aisha claramente confundida "¿Cómo es que usted…?"

"D-Disculpa…" dijo Luichel tomando un gran respiro mientras se echaba aire al rostro "Dios estoy algo oxidada…"

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, señorita Luichel?" pregunto Rena curiosa "Parece que se tomó su prisa en venir a vernos…"

"¿Acaso paso algo?" termino el pelirrojo curioso

"S-Si, es algo entorno a Banthus…"

Tan pronto ese nombre salió de los labios de Luichel el rostro de los tres cambio drásticamente, dejando atrás su sorpresa y confusión para otro momento y mostrando una increíble seriedad. Su mirada afilada, claramente tensos por el toque de ese tema en especial.

"¿Qué pasa con Banthus?" pregunto Elsword seriamente

"Hace unos minutos unos aventureros entraron a la tienda del "Cobo Service" a comprar algunas cosas. No habría nada extraño de no ser por una cosa…" Luichel procedió a explicar "Debajo de sus prendas pude ver una insignia…Era la insignia de los "Benders Bandits""

Eso rápidamente sorprendió al trio.

"¿Está segura de ello, señorita Luichel?" inmediatamente Rena cuestiono "Pudo haberlo confundido…"

"No, estoy completamente segura de ello. Era la insignia de los "Benders Bandits"" aclaro Luichel con seriedad

"¿Por qué correrían el riesgo de venir a la ciudad sabiendo que se estaban exponiendo?" cuestino Aisha con la mano en el mentón

"Eso no es importante" dijo Elsword apretando los puños "Hay que ponernos en marcha…"

"Normalmente estaría en contra del cabezota, pero esta vez tiene razón" acepto Aisha seriamente "Esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tengamos de encontrar pistas importantes sobre el paradero de Banthus. Hay que apresurarse…"

"Si" asintió Rena

Una vez decidido que hacer, el cuarteto rápidamente se puso en marcha hacia la tienda del "Cobo Service" para proceder a atrapar a esos bandidos. Aun había algunas cosas que no entendían, como el por qué se habían arriesgado y que exactamente buscaban en la ciudad, pero este no era precisamente el momento para eso. Si no se apresuraban se escaparían y esa sería su última oportunidad de poder encontrar a Banthus.

No iban a desperdiciarla.

Tras haber atravesado una enorme multitud el trio finalmente había llegado a la plaza de la ciudad y habían dado con la tienda a cargo del "Cobo Service". Entraron al mismo tiempo dispuestos a lo que fuera, pero al entrar se dieron cuenta de que estaba vacía. Fuera de los empleados y la misma Ariel, no había nadie más en el establecimiento.

"¿Señorita Luichel, señor Elsword?" dijo Ariel desde el mostrador con confusión "¿Qué pasa?"

El grupo se acercó hacia la representante del "Cobo Service", no sin bajar la guardia claro, pasearon la mirada por la tienda quizás en espera de que hubiese un bandido oculto, pero no podía sentir nada. Ya no estaban aquí.

"¿Acaso paso algo? Parecen muy serios…" dijo la rubia notando el ambiente del grupo

"Ariel, el grupo que vino hace un momento…" dijo Luichel seriamente "¿Hacia dónde se fueron?"

"No sabría decirle, señorita Luichel. Atendemos cientos de grupos de aventureros al día, no puedes esperar que los recuerde a todos"

"Sé que es difícil, pero por favor trata de recordar, es muy importante. Tenía una banda roja en la cabeza, castaño con el cabello parado…" Luichel insistió

"Aunque digas eso... Banda roja, cabello castaño puntiagudo…" dijo Ariel pensativa, pero de repente esta simplemente apunto con el dedo "¿No es ese de ahí?"

En cámara lenta el cuarteto movió la mirada hacia donde la representante del servicio "Cobo" apuntaba con el índice. Inmediatamente pudieron revisar a un aventurero parado en la puerta del establecimiento, confundido por las miradas sobre él.

Tras unos instantes de silencio Luichel exclamo:

"¡Es él!"

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo respondió con su increíble velocidad, desapareciendo y apareciendo en un parpadeo delante de aquel aventurero que no pudo más que bajar la mirada para apreciar como el pelirrojo había aparecido delante suyo.

Afuera del establecimiento había otro par de aventureros que esperaban con los brazos cruzados, pero movían por el ansioso movimiento de sus pies podía notarse un claro nerviosismo en ellos. Y por supuesto, ellos no eran aventureros, eran bandidos disfrazados.

"Oye, tranquilízate" dijo uno de los bandidos al otro

"No puedo…" respondió el otro mirándole "Estos disfraces no engañan a nadie. Nos van a descubrir…"

"Nadie nos va a descubrir. Solo tenemos que hacer lo que se nos pidió y largarnos de aquí…"

"Está bien. Sin embargo…" dijo el otro bandido parándose delante de la puerta "¿Por qué tarda tanto?"

¡PUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!

¡CRACK!

De la nada algo rompió la puerta de la tienda y seguida de ella el cuerpo de su compañero salió volando, impactando con el bandido que se había puesto delante de la puerta y cayendo hacia atrás al suelo.

Su compañero fue en su auxilio y les ayudo a ponerse de pie. Al recuperarse los tres miraron hacia el establecimiento, observando como un joven y pequeño pelirrojo salía de la tienda con una expresión seria y los puños bien apretados. Su tamaño no intimidaba, pero su expresión y mirada escarlata mezcladas con aquella presión invisible sí que les intimidaron.

"Ustedes…" hablo Elsword serio "¿Son lacayos de Banthus?"

Pese a que el trio de bandidos no respondió el pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que estos tres eran seguidores de Banthus. Sin embargo esos bandidos por supuesto no tenían planeado quedarse con los brazos cruzados y al recuperarse de la impresión, inmediatamente desenvainaron un par de dagas.

Elsword instintivamente llevo su mano derecha por encima de su hombro para tomar su espada, cayendo en cuenta de que efectivamente, esta vez no la portaba. Al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su arma solo atino a suspirar mientras bajaba ambos brazos, observando a los bandidos con una expresión seria.

La ausencia de su arma ciertamente era un problema y una clara desventaja al enfrentar a enemigos armados, pero Elsword no se encontraba particularmente intimidado. Podía notarlo por la forma en que esos bandidos sujetaban la daga, definitivamente era la forma de sujetar un arma clara de un completo novato. Quizás para una persona normal incluso de esa manera resultaría peligroso, pero Elsword era un experimentado guerrero que no veía el peligro en desarmar novatos.

Sin ninguna pizca de duda comenzó a caminar hacia los bandidos para proceder a desarmarles y capturarles para posteriormente comenzar a interrogarles. Dos de los bandidos retrocedieron un paso y comenzaron a temblar por la presencia y confianza del pelirrojo, sin embargo el último de ellos se mantuvo en su lugar con seriedad.

Elsword noto como el bandido de adelante, el que claramente parecía ser el líder del grupo, se mantenía mirándole con una expresión seria. De repente el bandido esbozo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, incluso podía notársele con confianza, lo cual por supuesto confundió al joven espadachín.

"¡No nos subestimes, mocoso!" exclamo el bandido alzando la mano

Por su lado el pelirrojo simplemente se mantuvo serio al ver como el bandido alzaba la mano. Y de la nada y con un movimiento veloz, el bandido arrojo con gran poder y fuerza la daga hacia el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que gritaba _"¡Corran!"_.

El joven espadachín por su lado simplemente se confundido por la indicación que el bandido le había dado a sus compañeros. Suspiro y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo se inclinó rápidamente hacia a un lado, esquivando sin problemas la daga que le habían arrojado.

Tras esquivar la daga el pelirrojo pudo ver como el trio de bandidos procedía a correr sin tregua, por lo que inmediatamente se dispuso a seguirles para capturarles de una buena vez. Sin embargo pudo ver como el bandido líder se giraba con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro, apuntando con su dedo hacia un lugar. Elsword se confundió debido a ello e instintivamente miro por encima de su hombro para ver el lugar donde el bandido apuntaba, abriendo los ojos cual platos al notar de lo que el bandido estaba hablando.

La daga que había esquivado continuaba su trayecto velozmente hacia un habitante que casualmente estaba por ahí. Las personas de los alrededores se habían alejado rápidamente al ver el alboroto causado, pero este hombre resultaba estar relativamente más cerca, no era su culpa, el solo era un transeúnte que iba paseando.

Con los ojos bien abiertos el pelirrojo miro hacia los bandidos, notando como estos se despedían con las manos mientras reían burlonamente. Y en ese momento, en ese preciso instante todo se detuvo a los ojos de Elsword…

¿Qué debía hacer?

Si dejaba escapar a los bandidos estaría tirando la que probablemente sería la única oportunidad de dar con el parado de Banthus. Era la pista crucial para seguir con la misión de recuperar el fragmento de "El" hurtado y poder restaurar la seguridad de su ciudad natal, su hogar, el de su hermana mayor y el de su padre.

Sin embargo…

¡SWOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo más había reaccionado. Había desaparecido de donde estaba y con la velocidad digna de un relámpago había aparecido delante de aquel aldeano provocando un fuerte viento. El aldeano apenas estaba procesando la daga que venía hacia él, por lo que simplemente sintió el fuerte viento soplar contra su cuerpo.

Elsword por otro lado observo la daga con seriedad. Pensó en atraparla pero si lo intentaba el filo y la fuerza con la que volaba le cortarían y le sería imposible atraparla, por lo que decidió actuar en base a lo que aseguraba con mayor eficacia la seguridad de aquel inocente civil que solo pasaba por ahí.

Por supuesto dejo que la daga impactase en su mano.

La daga se clavó en su mano, atravesándole y salpicando sangre en el rostro del aldeano que apenas reaccionaba ante lo que sucedió. Elsword por otro lado simplemente apretó los dientes y chasqueo la lengua un poco mientras sentía la sangre fresca fluir por su mano hasta el suelo, mirando hacia donde los bandidos habían escapado.

Ya no había rastro de ellos, se habían perdido entre la multitud y habían escapado. De las muchas cosas que odiaba de los bandidos esta era una de ellas, sus formas ruines y viles de actuar además de su sorprendente velocidad para escapar, eran unas completas ratas escurridizas.

"¡Elsword…!"

Al escuchar su nombre pudo apreciar como sus dos compañeras salían del establecimiento seguidas por la dueña de la tienda de accesorios y la representante del "Cobo Service". El pelirrojo solo las miro mientras mantenía su mano sangrante abajo, creando un pequeño charco de sangre debajo suyo.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" pregunto Rena nerviosa "Todo paso tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo a reaccionar…"

"Lo siento, los deje escapar" se disculpó Elsword bajando la mirada

Sus dos compañeras pudieron ver como este bajaba la mirada con una expresión complicada. Claramente estaba molesto por haberlos dejado escapar, su única oportunidad de dar con el paradero de Banthus se había escapado. No se arrepentía de sus actos, pero sí de no haber podido capturarlos.

Apretó su puño mientras se mordía el labio. _"Si hubiese tenido mi arma…"_ , pensaba el muchacho. Claramente si hubiese portado su arma hubiese podido actuar de mejor manera y capturarlos hubiese sido mucho más sencillo. Por lo tanto estaba muy enojado por como todo había sucedido. Mientras apretaba el puño pudo sentir como dos manos tomaban su puño con gentileza. Alzo la mirada curioso para encontrarse con la hermosa elfa de ojos ámbar dedicándole una mirada gentil, acariciando su mano para calmarle.

"No estés enojado, Elsword. Ya tendremos otra oportunidad…" dijo Rena con un tono de voz dulce, sonriendo suavemente "Solo hay que tener paciencia, vamos a dar con el paradero de Banthus"

"Rena…" dijo el pelirrojo mirándole ya un poco más calmado

"Más importante, tu mano…" dijo Aisha mirando la ensangrentada mano del chico con la daga encajada en ella "Debemos tratarte de inmediato"

"Lo siento…"

"No te disculpes. En serio…" dijo Aisha tomando la mano llena de sangre del chico "Siempre actúas de forma temeraria y sales lastimado…"

Aisha observo la herida y procedió a retirar la daga de la mano del muchacho con mucha delicadeza, asegurándose de no causarle mucho dolor. Al retirarla completamente la dejo caer al suelo y tomo entre sus dos manos la mano herida del chico.

"…" recito un par de canticos en susurro que Elsword no pudo escuchar "[Healing]"

Un aura celeste cubrió sus dos manos y la del pelirrojo, comenzó a curar la herida del chico rápidamente. Debido a lo pequeño del área afectada y pese a que la herida era profunda, la concentración tan alta de mana imbuida en el hechizo curo al espadachín en cuestión de segundos.

"Listo" dijo Aisha sonriendo ampliamente

"Muchas gracias, Aisha" agradeció el pelirrojo apretando un par de veces la mano para comprobar que todo estaba bien

"Oigan, chicos…"

Al ser llamados el trio inmediatamente se giró hacia donde les llamaban, encontrándose con la dueña de la tienda de accesorios de cuclillas cerca de donde la puerta del establecimiento de "Cobo" se hallaba hecha pedazos y yendo hacia donde ella.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, señorita Luichel?" preguntaron los tres al unísono

"Esto…"

Luichel enseño una bolsa de color beige atada con un lazo de color amarillo.

"Ah, eso…" dijo Elsword recordando el momento en que había lanzado fuera al bandido y destrozado la puerta "Debió habérseles caído cuando cayeron. Pero no importa, ya se escaparon…"

"No te sientas mal, Elsword" dijo Rena tomándole de una mano con una sonrisa suave

"Si, podemos encontrar otra forma de dar con Banthus, ya lo veras" agrego Aisha tomando al otra mano del chico

"Chicas…"

"Ohoho, yo no diría eso si fuera tu" dijo Luichel inspeccionando el interior de la bolsa con una sonrisa en su rostro "Honestamente no sé si llamar a esto suerte o una simple coincidencia, me resultaria imposible de creer de no ser porque lo estoy mirando…"

"¡Ah, eso es…!" exclamo Ariel metiendo la mano a la bolsa, sacando un pergamino y abriéndolo para inspeccionarlo "¡Un mapa con la ubicación de Banthus!"

"¡¿Qué?!" el trio inmediatamente reacciono ante eso

Rápidamente el grupo fue a ver si lo que esas dos decían era verdad y al ver lo que había en el pergamino se dieron cuenta de que era cierto, en él se mostraba la localización de Banthus. Estaba un poco roto y gastado, pero sin ninguna duda podía percibirse la localización de su escondite.

"Sugiero que vayan a hablar con el señor Hoffman para planear que hacer…" dijo Luichel entregándole el pergamino a la joven maga mientras sonreía "Ariel, llévalos con el señor Hoffman por favor"

"Está bien. Pero…" dijo Ariel confundida "¿A dónde vas tú, señorita Luichel?"

"Iré a hablar con Lenphad" dijo Luichel seriamente mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida norte de la ciudad "Ahora que hemos dado con el paradero de Banthus tendrá que ayudarnos aunque no quiera…"

"Ya veo…"

Luichel agito la mano para despedirse y desapareció entre la multitud, mientras que el cuarteto se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir y ponerse rápidamente en marcha hacia la casa del líder del gremio de comerciantes, Hoffman.

Habían encontrado la localización del escondite de Banthus y debían planear que hacer tan rápido fuera posible.

Al cabo de unos minutos el cuarteto rápidamente había atravesado toda multitud que se le pusiera en frente y recorrido la ciudad hasta dar nuevamente con la casa del líder del gremio de comerciantes. Tocaron, por modales y esperaron a que el dueño de la casa saliese unos instantes después.

"¿Qué se les ofrece?" dijo Hoffman saliendo de la casa con una sonrisa "Oh, pero si no son más que Ariel, el señor Elsword y las chicas, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?"

"Señor Hoffman…" dijo Ariel mostrando el pergamino enrollado con una expresión rara en ella, seria "Tenemos que hablar…"

Hoffman se sorprendió por la expresión que la siempre sonriente Ariel le mostro, pero al ver las expresiones aún más serias por parte de aquel trio y su asentimiento se dio cuenta de que era un asunto de suma importancia. Rápidamente se puso serio y les permitió entrar en su humilde morada.

Todos tomaron asiento en donde quisieron en la sala, Hoffman hiso un poco de té y sirvió las tazas. Fue hacia su asiento favorito y se sentó, juntando ambas manos para después ver al cuarteto con una expresión sumamente seria.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" pregunto Hoffman

"Esto…" dijo Ariel dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa de centro

Hoffman observo el pergamino seriamente y lo abrió para desplegarlo sobre la mesa de centro, observando el contenido con seriedad por varios segundos. Tan rápido comprendió que era lo que sus ojos estaban mirando los abrió cual platos y miro hacia los cuatro presentes.

"Esto es…" dijo Hoffman sorprendido "¿Un mapa con la localización del escondite de Banthus?"

"Si" asintieron los cuatro al unísono

"¿Dónde lo encontraron?"

"Unos bandidos fueron a nuestra tienda vestidos de aventureros, la señorita Luichel los descubrió y aviso al señor Elsword y sus compañeras. Después de un pequeño enfrentamiento, los bandidos escaparon pero dejaron esto atrás" informo Ariel con detalles

"¿Los bandidos se disfrazaron de aventureros?" pregunto Hoffman claramente confundido "¿Por qué harían algo como eso?"

"Es exactamente lo mismo que me estaba preguntando" Aisha se unió a la incógnita con la mano en el mentón "Independientemente del hecho de ser seguidores de Banthus, dudo que se hayan arriesgado a venir a la ciudad solo porque sí. Creo que hay una razón más detrás de esto…"

"Sin embargo, ¿Qué fue lo que compraron, Ariel?" pregunto Hoffman dirigiéndose hacia la rubia

"Hah, creo que compraron algunas armas. Arcos, algunas espadas y unas ballestas, con sus respectivas flechas con punta de metal" respondió Ariel recordando "No parecían interesados en las armaduras, cuando les ofrecí ver unas se negaron. Creo que solo estaban interesados en adquirir armas"

"Parece como si se estuvieran preparando para algo…" dijo Hoffman pensativo

"Ciertamente, no correrían el riesgo de venir a la ciudad por nada" asintió Aisha en comprensión "Eso solo demuestra lo difícil que será ir a buscar a Banthus, sus seguidores acaban de adquirir armas y municiones para hacernos frente, no será algo fácil de lograr"

"Lo lamento, de saber que eran bandidos no les hubiera vendido nada" disculpo Ariel

"No te disculpes, Ariel" dijo Hoffman agitando la mano con una sonrisa, restándole importancia "No hay forma de que supieras que eran bandidos, nadie te culpa por hacer tu trabajo"

"Aun así…"

"Lo importante ahora es una sola cosa…" dijo Elsword seriamente con los brazos cruzados "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Con la interrogante sobre la mesa todos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

Incluso Elsword sabía que no podía ir a la ligera. Estábamos hablando de una incursión a la guarida de los bandidos, quien sabe con qué peligros se encontrarían. Por no mencionar que recién habían adquirido armas y municiones para enfrentarles. Conocía sus capacidades, pero no estaba tan loco para ir a la boca del lobo por sí mismo sin un plan.

Hubo silencio por un par de segundos más hasta que alguien tomo la palabra.

"Creo que esta vez debemos arriesgarnos" Aisha hablo con seriedad "Es cierto que será peligroso ir a su guarida ya que acaban de conseguir armas, sin embargo, después de lo que sucedió hoy existe la posibilidad de que Banthus y sus seguidores cambien la localización de su guarida por precaución y si lo hacen los habremos perdido"

"En ese tienes razón" dijo Hoffman asintiendo con la cabeza "Ahora que saben que hay alguien buscándolos estarán más alerta y cuando se den cuenta de que tenemos su mapa van a irse. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es arriesgarnos e ir directamente a su guarida…"

"Justo como me gusta" dijo Elsword sonriendo complacido por la propuesta

"Se encuentra a las afueras del "Forest of Druids"…" dijo Rena mirando el mapa con un dedo en el mentón "Si queremos llegar tendremos que partir a primera hora mañana, de otra forma demoraríamos demasiado y podrían escapar…"

"Entiendo" dijo Hoffman asintiendo "Mandare a preparar la carreta…"

TOC TOC

Tocaron la puerta de la casa generando confusión en todos los presentes e incluso en el dueño de la casa.

"¿Quién será?" dijo Hoffman confundido "¡Pasen…!"

Tras decir eso la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a todos como la dueña de la tienda de accesorios, Luichel se adentraba en la casa con una expresión seria. Sin embargo y para la sorpresa de la mayor parte de los presentes, esta vez no venía sola, sino que había alguien detrás de ella que cerró la puerta detrás de haber entrado.

"Lo he traido, señor Hoffman" dijo Luichel mirando al líder del gremio de comerciantes

"Veo que finalmente te has decidido a ayudarnos…" dijo Hoffman sonriendo "Lenphad"

"¡Ja! Yo no diría eso…"

La persona que dijo lo anterior y acompañaba a Luichel era un hombre de aspecto duro. Robusto con brazos musculosos y gruesos, un poco obeso. Este hombre usaba prendas de color azul con algunos detalles en blanco, además de una especie de mandil blanco atado a la cintura con una cinta beige que colgaba desde su hombro hasta su cinturón. Su rostro parecía estar enojado, pero en verdad solamente se trataban de la forma de sus cejas que simulaban esa expresión debido al gran carácter que tenía. Ojos azules serios y desconfiados, usaba algunas vendas y guantes con unas cintas en los brazos.

Era Lenphad, el dueño de la herrería de la ciudad.

"¿Usted es el señor Lenphad?" pregunto Aisha

"Si, ese soy yo" asintió el herrero con seriedad, para inmediatamente girarse hacia la mesa "Ehh, parece que finalmente han dado con el paradero de Banthus. No podía esperar menos de ti, Hoffman"

"Si, estaba a punto de pedirle ayuda a estos jovencitos para tratar con este asunto" asintió Hoffman

"Jajaja, ¿Estos niños?"

El tono con el que lo había dicho no mostraba confianza alguna y para terminar era una completa burla. Burla que por supuesto no escapo de los oídos de cierto pelirrojo y maga que inmediatamente alzaron una ceja ante el comentario, diciendo al mismo tiempo:

"¡¿Ha?!"

"Lenphad, ellos fueron quienes se encargaron del incidente del "Forest of Druids" y restauraron el bosque a la normalidad, por favor no seas rudo con ellos" pidió Hoffman con gentileza

"Jajaja, está bien. Sin embargo no puedes culparme por no tener una ápice de confianza en ellos" dijo Lenphad con los brazos cruzados "Después de todo no he tenido el gusto de medir sus habilidades, por lo que no puedo tener confianza en alguien cuyas habilidades desconozco"

"¿Quieres probar?"

El herrero de Elder inmediatamente pudo sentir una poderosa presión que le abrumo y sorprendió hartamente, forzándole a abrir los ojos cual platos por la sorpresa. Miro hacia el origen de dicha sensación, encontrándose con un joven pelirrojo que apuntaba hacia afuera con el pulgar mientras le miraba con una expresión seria.

"Si quieres probarme entonces salgamos…" dijo Elsword seriamente

"¡Elsword!" dijeron sus dos compañeras

"Tienes agallas, mocoso" rio Lenphad afilando la mirada

Ambos se miraron entre ellos con una expresión sumamente seria, poniendo un ambiente tenso en la habitación que no dejo a nadie interferir entre su disputa de miradas. A decir verdad pese a que estaban en silencio, estaban analizándose mutuamente.

" _Este hombre…_ " pensó Elsword serio " _Es fuerte. Quizás no tanto como el señor Lowe, pero es fuerte…_ "

Lenphad se mantenía serio, pero una gota de sudor escurrió por su mejilla. Por supuesto, el como un herrero experimentado también tenía cierto manejo sobre las armas que producía, especialmente en las espadas, por lo que él también era capaz de saber cuándo una persona era fuerte y este chico lo era indudablemente.

" _Este chico…_ " pensó Lenphad sonriendo falsamente " _¡Es fuerte! ¡Muy fuerte! ¿Qué pasa con esa presión? Ni siquiera Camilla intimida tanto. No quiero ni imaginarme en que se convertirá en un futuro, es un monstruo en potencia…_ "

Continuaron mirándose en silencio hasta que los demás se interpusieron entre ellos.

"¡Elsword!" detuvo Aisha poniéndose de pie para señalarle "Cálmate, deja de ser tan temperamental"

"No hay por qué enojarse" dijo Rena sonriendo suavemente hacia el pelirrojo "¿Esta bien?"

Elsword simplemente les miro con aquellos ojos color escarlata y después suspiro, desapareciendo la presión invisible. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada mientras recargaba la espalda en la pared, mirando solo de re-ojo hacia los demás.

"Lenphad, por favor no seas rudo con ellos. Son nuestros salvadores, trata de calmarte" dijo Hoffman hacia su viejo amigo

"Ja, como digas" dijo Lenphad echando un vistazo al mapa "Sin embargo no será una tarea fácil lidiar con los bandidos en esa cueva. La conozco, tendrán que tener cuidado con los murciélagos y si logran zafarse de ellos, hay unos rumores por parte de los aventureros que dicen que hay un Phoru gigante de color rojo que es tres veces más rápido que uno normal, no sera un oponente facil de derribar"

"¿Hah?" dijo Elsword alzando una ceja "¿Solo por ser rojo es tres veces más rápido?"

"Bueno, yo conozco a alguien que por ser rojo es tres veces más idiota" comento Aisha con burla

"¡Oye…!"

"De cualquier forma, parece que será una situación complicada. Sé que ya han hecho mucho por nosotros, pero nuevamente tendremos que pedirles su ayuda. Esta vez ambos saldremos beneficiados de esto, por lo que les apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos" dijo Hoffman inclinándose ligeramente "Por favor, ayúdennos"

Aunque ya para este momento esto parecía algo normal, Lenphad sí que abrió los ojos cual platos al ver como Hoffman inclinaba la cabeza ante ese grupo de chicos. Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía que no era usual de él inclinar la cabeza, estaba muy sorprendido.

"No se preocupe" dijo Rena sonriendo ampliamente "Acabaremos con esos bandidos y atraparemos a Banthus por seguro"

"Si, cuente con nosotros" asintió Elsword sonriendo

"Muchísimas gracias" dijo Hoffman sonriendo

Ya una vez acordado lo que tendrían que hacer, Hoffman comenzó a conversar con Ariel y Luichel para preparar la carreta lo más rápido posible para permitirle al grupo partir a la mañana siguiente y no perder tiempo preciado que podría darle la oportunidad de escapar a Banthus.

Elsword observaba todo en silencio, pero en el fondo estaba muy contento y aliviado de que finalmente habían dado con el paradero de Banthus y cada vez estaban más cerca de recuperar el fragmento de "El".

Por supuesto eso alegraba a todos, ya que si todo salía bien no solo recuperarían el fragmento de "El", sino que también iban a capturar a uno de los criminales más buscados tanto en Ruben como Elder y evitar de esta forma que continuase cometiendo sus fechorías. Sin embargo mientras todos parecían aliviados por esa oportunidad, había alguien que tenía la mirada caída. Se trataba de la joven maga de cabellos purpuras, quien a pesar de estar también contenta por haber encontrado a Banthus había bajado la mirada con cierta tristeza.

Aunque por supuesto eso no escapo de los ojos del joven pelirrojo.

"¿Aisha?" dijo Elsword mirándole curioso "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Eh?" dijo Aisha mirando al pelirrojo "No, no es nada"

"¿Estas segura? Pareces…triste"

"No, es solo que…"

La peli-morada comenzó a jugar con sus dedos tímidamente mientras su compañero le miraba confundido y curioso. La chica miro hacia la elfa y esta comprendió rápidamente que estaba sucediendo, por lo que le sonrió y acaricio la espalda como consuelo.

"Finalmente teníamos tiempo libre e íbamos a tener un picnic…" dijo Aisha triste "Pero ahora no podremos tenerlo"

"Ah, eso" dijo Elsword asintiendo con la cabeza

La joven maga bajo la mirada nuevamente. Claro que estaba feliz por haber dado con el paradero de Banthus, pero era verdad que a partir de ahora estarían mucho más ocupados por ese asunto en especial y quien sabe cuándo volverían a tener un día libre para relajarse y pasar el rato. Realmente estaba entusiasmada por ese picnic.

"No te preocupes"

"¿Eh?" dijo Aisha mirando al pelirrojo curiosa

"Si, una vez que terminemos con esto tendremos ese picnic" dijo Elsword mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, acariciándole con gentileza mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa "No te sientas triste…"

"¿L-Lo prometes?" dijo Aisha mirándole ansiosa

"Claro, lo prometo"

Al escuchar eso Aisha sonrió aliviada. Sabía muy bien lo terco que ese muchacho era, si lo había prometido definitivamente iba a cumplirlo, por lo que simplemente sonrió suavemente mientras su compañera le abrazaba afectuosamente y los demás sonreían ante lo que presenciaban.

El pelirrojo por otro lado no entendía ni pio, pero simplemente suspiro mientras ponía las manos en la cintura y reía suavemente. No lo entendía completamente, pero…

Mientras ellas estuvieran felices, cumplir esa promesa no era un problema.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **¡JODERRRRRRR!**_

 _ **Finalmente termino, madre mía Willy, no tienen ni la menor idea de lo complicado que fue terminar esto. La inspiración no quería llegar y justo hoy que llegue y me puse delante del teclado ¡PUM! A escribir y terminar el jodido capitulo.**_

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido? Algo tranquilón en comparación a los anteriores llenos de peleas y explosiones por doquier, pero la trama continua avanzando de la forma que quiero y lo que viene será igual de épico que lo anterior.**_

 _ **Poco a poco vamos avanzando, no se pongan ansiosos que tarde o temprano llegaremos a los cambios de clase. Yo solo les digo que desde que llegaron a Elder ya han pasado algunos meses, por lo que no faltara mucho antes de que esos dos años de transición antes del cambio de clase se pasen sin que se den cuenta.**_

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, vayamos a los reviews :V**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Por supuesto que planeo continuar mis demás fics, hay algunos con los que he tenido complicaciones, pero no los he abandonado ni mucho menos. Simplemente no se ha dado el momento de actualizarlos, pero no los he abandonado.**_

 _ **Krystyam091:**_

 _ **Lose, lamento la tardanza. Me alegro de que el anterior te gustara y aunque este fue tranquilo, espero que igual.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000:**_

 _ **¡He vuelto! Jajaja público de noche casi siempre, no es mi culpa, mi trabajo es nocturno y me he acostumbrado a dormir en los días para poder estar despierto toda la noche. Culpa a mi trabajo.**_

 _ **Selkova:**_

 _ **Jajaja, pues buena observación pero no necesariamente, es solo que Rena es un personaje con la mente abierta, no se preocupa por esas cosas ya a su edad (desconocida).**_

 _ **Sobre lo que dices sobre Elsword, pues es bastante acertado. Queria hacer que fuera un guerrero en todo su esplendor, que pese a no ser muy inteligente ni mucho menos, sea capaz de admitir errores y tomar responsabilidad por sus decisiones. Por lo menos esa es la clase de personaje que el juego me hiso pensar que era, por lo que de esa forma lo estoy representando aquí.**_

 _ **No, después del bosque sigue el derrocamiento de Lord Wally a manos del pueblo de Elder, un arco que he planeado bastante y que de hecho en el juego pasa muy rápido, pero aquí abarcare abiertamente para poder hacer que la transición de 2 años pase sin problema para que el cambio de clase pueda efectuarse sin ninguna complicación.**_

 _ **Sé que estás ansioso por su aparición, pero eso será después. De hecho, Raven va aparecer y unirse al grupo antes que Eve, por lo que te recomiendo que esperes pacientemente porque falta bastantito para ello.**_

 _ **Sobre lo que dices de que todo es más difícil, diría que si…pero no. Es que de la nada la dificultad salto para estos chicos. En el juego lo pusieron primero, pero en cuestiones de poder y categoría Ent es sin duda una especie de boss final, piensa en su cargo y posición, un "Guardián de El", un ser sagrado…sin duda un boss final.**_

 _ **A partir de aquí las cosas no serán tan difíciles para ellos pues van a enfrentarse a puro bandido y algunas otras cosillas jeje, por lo que fue solo que la dificultad y poder de sus enemigos dio un abrupto salto.**_

 _ **Ivan D:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior y espero que este igual. Es cierto, este arco será largo, pero me estoy esforzando para que no sea pesado ni aburrido de leer, la verdad la trama es buena y me estoy esforzando para mejorarla y hacerla más interesante de lo que ya era.**_

 _ **Y gracias por la paciencia, colega.**_

 _ **Erick Kingdom:**_

 _ **¡Eso! Eso es exactamente lo que trataba de hacer con esta historia. Quería que, a pesar de que ya todos sabemos que pasara, no fuera de la misma forma y fuese mucho más épico. Me esfuerzo al máximo para hacer que cosas normales en el juego sean importantes en la historia.**_

 _ **Leo ese manga pero cuando escribí esa escena realmente no estaba pensando en Boku no Hero…simplemente salió de mí, copie sin darme cuenta creo yo. Bueno, igualmente espero que haya quedado bien.**_

 _ **Y uff tendrás que esperar bastante porque Ara aparece ya casi al último, no la esperes demasiado pronto porque apenas estamos en Elder y Ara no aparecerá hasta Hamel, aún hay mucho por recorrer y abarcar. Pero no desesperes que aunque no aparezca sí que habrán otros compañeros que sí que aparecerán antes.**_

 _ **Franck:**_

 _ **Si, en el juego no se dice mucho, pero yo quería mostrar algunas cosas sobre Ent y por qué de su cargo, la verdad no estaba muy seguro del resultado, pero me alegro de ver que ha gustado y quedado bien.**_

 _ **Me alegro que entiendas que aunque amo escribir y todo, a veces surgen problemas que uno debe atender, si fuera por mi escribiría todo el tiempo, pero uno debe trabajar y pagar un montón de cosas. Era mucho más sencillo cuando inicie en este mundillo de Fanfiction, cuando iba en secundaria y podía escribir todo lo que quisiera…que tiempos.**_

 _ **PD: No precisamente, lo hago en base a misiones épicas, o este caso el modo historia del juego. La mayor parte de la información la saco de la wiki de Elsword, por lo que sí está actualizada o atrasada a lo mejor algunas cosas se complican. Pero creo que no habrá ningún problema.**_

 _ **Y lo de los cambios de clase, pues no se harán precisamente solos…, digamos que tengo algo planeado que sé que gustara.**_

 _ **Jair d:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el halago y si Elsword mejora a cada segundo. Si, de momento es solo compañerismo pero poco a poco iremos introduciendo el romance para dar paso al harem que me esforzare muchísimo en profundizar. Y lo del cambio de clase ya lo he explicado en el review anterior…**_

 _ **No he concretado nada sobre Lu, ya que no lo había considerado. Pero como sabes aún falta un montonal para que aparezcan, por lo que para aquel momento ya abre pensado en algo.**_

 _ **Rafagas:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te guste mi historia y sobre las situaciones amorosas, como soltero virgen me esfuerzo mucho en eso ya que no poseo mucha experiencia, así que me alegro de que guste como quedan. Y si, en ese no diré que no, creo firmemente en que mi fuerte son las escenas de pelea, me encanta narrar escenas de acciones épicas.**_

 _ **Pues me va bastante bien en Wattpad, el fandom de Elsword es un poco más activo por lo que espero que poco a poco la historia vaya ganando popularidad.**_

* * *

 _ **Y bueno hasta aquí la sección de reviews.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos luego.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	14. Capitulo 13

Wally's Memorial Bridge.

Era medio día y el sol se encontraba en su punto culmine.

El cielo completamente despejado con un tranquilizante y agradable color azul claro, con algunas nubes adornándole en un caluroso día de verano. Aves de distintas tonalidades surcando aquel basto cielo mientras cantaban melodías.

Los ríos fluyendo creando un sonido relajante, con los hermosos bosques verdes a sus alrededores hacían que esta fuera una zona increíble para cualquier espectador. Definitivamente una de las tantas maravillas que se podían encontrar a los alrededores de Elder.

Por uno de los caminos ya trazados en el suelo y que era una de las rutas frecuentadas por los comerciantes, una carreta viajaba siendo halada por un fiel corcel que parecía llevar a cabo su rol sin percances o problemas.

La persona que sujetaba las riendas del caballo y por ende controlaba la carreta, resulto ser una hermosa elfa de cabellera verde, la cual sonreía plácidamente mientras silbaba rítmicamente al ritmo de sus alrededores. Como una habitante del bosque y elfa, su sentido auditivo era por demás superior al de los humanos, por lo tanto ella podía deleitarse ante las melodías del bosque y las hadas con mayor satisfacción.

Viajando en la misma carreta pero en la parte trasera se encontraban los dos compañeros de Rena, que por supuesto se trataba de Elsword y Aisha. El dúo se encontraba observando los alrededores, fascinados ante la naturaleza mientras meneaban la cabeza rítmicamente a los silbidos de su compañera elfa.

"¿Todo bien haya atrás?" pregunto Rena mirándoles por encima de su hombro "Es la primera vez que manejo carreta, no estoy muy segura de cómo lo estoy haciendo…"

"No te preocupes, lo haces bien" respondió Aisha sonriendo suavemente

"Si, no te preocupes" dijo Elsword agitando la mano con una sonrisa

"Ya veo…"

Después de haber intercambiado un par de palabras la elfa nuevamente comenzó a tararear melodías que iban al son del ritmo del bosque, sus compañeros no podían escuchar las melodías del bosque o deleitarse ante los sonidos de los alrededores como la elfa lo hacía, pero disfrutaban de las melodías de su compañera aunque fuesen simples tarareos.

Y pese a su actitud relajada a decir verdad no estaban viajando precisamente por turismo ni mucho menos, aunque se mostrasen de esa forma tan despreocupada estaban en camino hacia la base de los "Benders Bandits", después de haber encontrado su ubicación el día anterior. Estaban en una misión en la que tendrían que hacer una incursión en la base enemiga para capturar al líder de los bandidos, Banthus y recuperar el fragmento de "El" hurtado.

Por supuesto no eran ignorantes y conocían perfectamente los riesgos de hacer una incursión en la guarida de los bandidos. Sin embargo también sabían que si no actuaban rápido perderían la única pista que tenían sobre Banthus y si le daban la oportunidad volverían a perderlo, y las probabilidades de volver a encontrarlo serian increíblemente bajas.

Después del incidente el día anterior sabían que los bandidos estarían preparados para recibirles y eso significaba problemas, porque el solo hecho de hacer una incursión en una base enemiga ya tenía sus dificultades, pero hacer una incursión en una base enemiga que era consciente del hecho de que planeas incursionar es un completo suicidio.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo. Debían arriesgarse.

Mientras Rena tarareaba alegremente, la joven maga de cabellera violeta hurgo una bolsa color beige que tenía cerca. Esta vez no habían echado muchas provisiones en la carreta, para aligerar peso e incrementar velocidad, puesto que la misión esta vez tenía que ser lo más rápido posible.

Ir a la guarida de los bandidos y capturar a Banthus, simple.

Tras buscar en la bolsa unos instantes rápidamente saco un pergamino amarrado por una cuerda, soltando el nudo y abriendo el pergamino, revelando que se trataba de aquel mapa que habían encontrado el día anterior y que marcaba la ubicación de la guarida de Banthus.

"Si seguimos con esta velocidad y ritmo deberíamos ser capaces de llegar al "Forest of Druids" antes del atardecer para montar el campamento y pasar la noche" dijo Aisha en voz alta "Y llegaremos a la guarida de Banthus a más tardar mañana a medio día"

Al escuchar eso Elsword suspiro aliviado, aun se culpaba un poco de no haber sido capaz de atrapar a esos bandidos en la ciudad el día anterior, por lo tanto escuchar que podrían cumplir con su cometido rápidamente era aliviador. Sonrió suavemente y miro hacia los hermosos paisajes que Elder ofrecía, deleitándose visualmente.

Aisha y Rena miraron al pelirrojo y también suspiraron con alivio. Ellas ya le conocían lo suficiente para saber que pasaba por su cabeza, sabían lo temperamental que era y la seriedad con la que trataba el asunto del fragmento de "El" y el ver que no se había enojado el día anterior por la ausencia de su arma les indico que estaba guardándose la culpa para sí mismo. Por lo tanto al verle sonriendo aliviado también les genero un suspiro y una sonrisa.

La hermosa elfa continúo tarareando una relajante melodía mientras sus compañeras movían sus cabezas rítmicamente al unísono de los tarareos de su compañera. Tranquilos y sin ninguna preocupación, continuaron con su viaje hacia la guarida de los bandidos.

* * *

Forest of Druids.

A tan solo un par de horas desde que habían salido de la ciudad de Elder, el grupo había llegado rápidamente al lugar más increíble de todo Elder y el lugar que ellos habían salvado días antes. Aquel bosque oscuro y aterrador ahora era un lugar agradable y pacífico.

Las largas orejas de Rena se movieron y ella misma se deleitó ante los agradables sonidos de los pájaros cantando en las copas de los árboles, los animales en los alrededores y más que nada el hermoso canto pacifico de las hadas del bosque recibiéndoles con los brazos abiertos.

Tan solo habían pasado algunos días desde que habían salvado este lugar de la invasión de Kira-Kira y su legión de magos oscuros y el cambio ya era sorprendente. Empezando claramente por la inexistente oscuridad y miasma asqueroso, ya no había ningún rastro de ninguna energía demoniaca en los alrededores.

Aun podían verse algunos rastros de su batalla en los alrededores, pero pareciera como que el mismo "Guardián de El" se hubiese encargado de restaurar el bosque a su estado anterior, porque parecía estar mejor que nunca lo había estado.

"Increíble…" dijo Aisha fascinada ante la naturaleza "Parece un lugar completamente distinto…"

"Parece que las hadas del bosque y Ent han estado ocupados" dijo Rena dejando escapar una pequeña risita "El bosque se encuentra mejor que nunca. Los cantos de las hadas son alegres, no había escuchado cantos tan felices en mucho tiempo…"

Mientras avanzaban a través del bosque en la carreta pudieron apreciar unos pequeños destellos de color verde saliendo de entre los arbustos y árboles, bajando desde ramas altas de árboles y de las flores. Aisha y Rena los reconocieron inmediatamente como hadas, pero Elsword tuvo que esperar hasta que estuvieran cerca para ver de qué se trataba.

Se trataban de unas pequeñas formas humanoides de color verde claro con alas y orejas puntiagudas. Completamente distintas de las hadas que Elsword recordaba, parecían versiones en miniaturas de Rena pero con alas y echas de energía celeste.

"Así que han tomado esta forma para poder mantener vigilado el bosque, eh…" dijo Aisha sonriendo, admirando como un par de hadas aterrizaban sobre su índice

"Las hadas pueden tomar distintas formas para llevar a cabo sus roles como protectores del bosque" dijo Rena sonriéndole a las hadas que se le habían acercado "Sus formas como Tree Knights y Fairy Guardians son solo avatares que usan temporalmente, esta es su verdadera forma. Solo se limitan a usarla en situaciones de paz y felicidad, por lo que es de suponer que el bosque se encuentra en su mejor forma"

"Um…" Elsword hablo "Chicas…"

Sus dos compañeras se giraron hacia el pelirrojo, sorprendiéndose y riendo ante la situación en la que el muchacho se encontraba. Pues el chico se encontraba completamente rodeado de hadas por todo el cuerpo, sentadas sobre su hombro, brazos, piernas y cabeza, algunas incluso se acariciaban contra sus mejillas y halaban sus cabellos.

"¿Qué se supone que haga?" pregunto Elsword incomodo

"Parece que las hadas nos recuerdan y están agradecidas con nosotros por salvar el bosque" dijo Rena soltando un par de risitas "Están agradeciéndote…"

"Déjalas ser, es gracioso" dijo Aisha riéndose

"Aunque para mí no lo es…"

El chico simplemente suspiro mientras sus compañeras reían y las hadas le jaloneaban el cabello, prendas y mejillas, y aunque era verdad que estaba incomodo, rápidamente comenzó a reír junto a sus compañeras por la situación y le restó importancia.

No paso mucho tiempo después de que se adentraron en el bosque cuando el cielo comenzó a tornarse de color naranja, indicándoles que era hora de detenerse y proceder a montar el campamento para pasar la noche.

Sacaron sus bolsas para dormir como siempre lo habían hecho, buscaron algunas ramas y madera para encender la fogata. Amarraron al caballo a una distancia cercana y le dieron de comer, de igual manera habían colocado la carreta cerca de su campamento.

Colocaron una olla sobre las llamas y entre todos comenzaron a preparar todo para la cena de esta noche. Cabe resaltar que esta vez las chicas no se negaron ante la ayuda del pelirrojo, pues hace tiempo que no probaban algo hecho por él y como que ya era buen momento. Elsword por otro lado se sintió alegre de poder cocinar para sus compañeras, pues aunque él no disfrutaba de su cocina, ellas sí que lo hacían y eso le generaba mucha satisfacción.

Terminaron de preparar la cena y el cielo ya se había oscurecido por completo, pero eso no les preocupo ni mucho menos. Cenaron la deliciosa comida que habían preparado, repitieron algunas veces y charlaron un poco durante la cena, como usualmente lo hacían.

Al terminar la cena y considerando la posición de la luna, ya era hora de dormir. Por lo tanto procedieron a decidir el orden para vigilar mientras los otros dormían. Echaron algunas partidas a la suerte tirando una moneda, pero aun no decidían nada.

Fue entonces cuando una sola y pequeña hada se acercó al campamento aparentemente para hablar con Rena, ya que Elsword y Aisha no eran capaces de entender el idioma feérico.

"¿Oh, enserio? Muchas gracias" agradeció Rena al hada con una gran sonrisa, para después mirar a sus compañeros "Esta hada dice que Ent y las hadas mantendrán alejados a los animales salvajes de nosotros para que podamos dormir tranquilos"

"¿Es así?" dijo Aisha aliviada y sonriendo "Eso es de mucha ayuda"

"Podremos descansar mejor para mañana" dijo Elsword sonriendo de igual forma

"Ent también nos desea suerte…"

Los tres agradecieron el favor del "Guardián de El" y despidiéndose de aquella hada procedieron a meterse en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir para proceder a descansar. Aquí curiosamente un grupo de hadas se acercó a Elsword para molestarle un poco, generando unas risitas en sus compañeras e incomodidad en el chico.

Sin embargo, la noche paso sin ningún problema particular.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

A escasas horas de haber comenzado el día, aquel grupo compuesto por tres personas ya se encontraba despierto y preparando todo para continuar con su misión. Y no era porque lo hubiesen planeado de esa forma, sino porque un grupo de hadas traviesas despertaron al pelirrojo antes de tiempo y aprovechando que todos habían despertado temprano decidieron ponerse en marcha lo más rápido posible.

Una vez terminaron de preparar todo lo montaron sobre la carreta y amarraron al caballo al vehículo para que le halase. Rena nuevamente tomo las riendas y con un jalón indico al corcel dar marcha. Y nuevamente reanudaron su viaje por el bosque con normalidad.

"Buaa~" Elsword dejo escapar un bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos "Es muy temprano aun…"

"No te quejes" dijo Aisha bostezando de igual manera, cruzándose de brazos "Debemos llegar lo más pronto posible a la guarida de los bandidos antes de que escapen…"

"Lose, pero…"

"Sin peros"

"Sii~"

Elsword estaba demasiado cansado y somnoliento como para discutir y Aisha igual, por lo tanto ambos optaron por dejar la discusión tal y como estaba y se quedaron callados. Rena se mostraba bastante normal pese a que también se había despertado temprano, pero al ser ella una elfa contaba con una resistencia superior a la humana, por lo tanto el sueño no le afectaba tanto.

Mientras viajaban a través del bosque las hadas nuevamente se les acercaron en grupos grandes bajo las órdenes del "Guardián de El", Ent, quien les había indicado escoltar a estos chicos por el bosque para que no tuvieran ningún problema durante su recorrido por el bosque.

"No falta mucho para que salgamos del bosque" informo Rena mirando a la peli-morada por encima de su hombro "Deberías despertar a Elsword…"

"Si" asintió la maga

La joven maga miro hacia el pelirrojo y conteniendo la risa toco el hombro de su compañera que conducía la carreta. La elfa de cabellera verde se giró curiosa, notando como su amiga señalaba al espadachín mientras contenía su risa. Inevitablemente miro hacia el chico y soltó una carcajada junto a su compañera.

"¡Jajaja…!" rieron las dos al unísono

Y era debido a que el pobre pelirrojo se encontraba completamente dormido, tirado en la carreta con un montón de hadas halándole el cabello y prendas en un intento de levantarlo, pero ellas sabían que no lo lograrían debido a que ese muchacho tenía el sueño muy pesado.

Después de haberse reído un poco las dos chicas se limpiaron un par de lágrimas y se miraron entre ellas, asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

"Mejor hay que dejarlo dormir" dijo Rena

"Si, tienes razón" asintió Aisha

Ellas volvieron a lo suyo mientras reían tiernamente ante los intentos inútiles de las hadas por levantar al espadachín que yacía dormido profundamente sobre la carreta. Aún quedaba tiempo antes de llegar a su destino, por lo tanto decidieron dejarle dormir un poco más.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Después de un rato de haber viajado a través del bosque la conductora de la carreta, Rena, fue cegada por un deslumbrante rayo de luz blanco al igual que sus compañeros. Y al recuperar la visión se dio cuenta de que finalmente habían atravesado el bosque y habían salido.

Aisha simplemente observo los alrededores con bastante normalidad. Para ese momento Elsword ya estaba despierto y admiraba los alrededores mientras un grupo de hadas jugueteaban con su extravagante cabellera escarlata.

"Finalmente salimos del bosque…" suspiro Aisha estirando los brazos, abriendo nuevamente el pergamino del mapa "No deberíamos avanzar mucho antes de dar con la cueva en donde Banthus y sus lacayos se encuentran…"

"¿Está muy lejos?" pregunto Elsword mirando a la maga con curiosidad

"No, está bastante cerca de aquí. Solo que tendremos que tomar un desvió en un rato, Rena presta atención al suelo para ver si encuentras rastros de pisadas o cualquier cosa que indique que alguien pasó por aquí. Según este mapa la cueva se encuentra algo alejada del camino que los comerciantes usan…"

"Siii~" asintió Rena con normalidad mientras silbaba

"Tú también Elsword, mantén los ojos abiertos"

"Si, si…" asintió Elsword prestando atención al camino

" _Solo un si era suficiente…_ " pensó Aisha conteniéndose mientras guardaba el pergamino en una bolsa " _Como sea…_ "

Inmediatamente la joven maga, al igual que sus dos compañeros, presto atención al camino y a cualquier cosa que indicase que alguien había pasado por aquí. Hace mucho que estos caminos no habían sido usados por comerciantes debido al incidente con el "Forest of Duids", por esa razón sería mucho más sencillo dar con una pista.

Pasaron algunos minutos de viaje cuando de la nada la carreta se detuvo. Elsword y Aisha se confundieron y fueron hacia su compañera que manejaba para ver que había sucedido.

"¿Qué pasa, Rena?" pregunto Aisha

"¿Encontraste algo?" pregunto Elsword

"Si, miren ahí…" dijo Rena señalando hacia un lado del camino

Al dirigir su mirada hacia donde la chica indicaba, ambos pudieron percatarse de unas cuantas huellas de pisadas. Las siguieron con la mirada para darse cuenta que estas se dirigían hacia una colida que llevaba a un pequeño complejo de árboles que había al lado del camino.

"Bueno, si hay un lugar que pueda ocultar una cueva es ese definitivamente" dijo Aisha sonriendo

"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Rena curiosa, mirando hacia sus compañeros

"Hay que entrar…" dijo Elsword tomando su inmensa arma y poniéndosela en la espalda, mirando a sus compañeras con seriedad "Hay que darnos prisa…"

Sus compañeras le miraron con una sonrisa falsa, no les gustaba que fuera tan precipitado, pero esta vez debían darle la razón. Si ese era realmente el lugar, tenían que ir lo más rápido posible pues cabía la posibilidad de que Banthus y sus secuaces escapasen si tardaban más.

Era ahora o nunca.

"Está bien" asintió Aisha

"Solo déjenme aparcar la carreta al lado del camino y amarrar el caballo" dijo Rena

Inmediatamente la elfa dejo la carreta y al caballo bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol que había del otro lado del camino. Amarro al corcel al árbol y a los pies de este dejo una pila inmensa de manzanas.

"Intentaremos regresar lo más rápido posible, pero en caso de que no lo hagamos deje la cuerda un poco floja para que escapes de ser necesario" le explico Rena al caballo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

"¿Puedes hablar con los animales, Rena?" pregunto Elsword sorprendido

"Ahora que lo mencionas tu pudiste entender al Ancient Phoru" agrego Aisha curiosa

"No hablo con ellos, pero supongo que…" dijo Rena mientras el caballo asentía con la cabeza "Tengo una mejor conexión con ellos, supongo"

Se despidieron del caballo y procedieron a encaminarse hacia el complejo de árboles de donde provenían las pisadas en el suelo. Honestamente estaban algo apurados respecto a encontrar la cueva para dar con los bandidos, pero sabían muy bien los riesgos que corría esto y por lo tanto optaron por recorrer los alrededores a paso lento.

Mientras caminaban por entre los arboles pudieron percatarse de más pisadas en los suelos, al parecer estaban yendo por el camino correcto. Se aliviaron de que no se habían equivocado y continuaron buscando por aquel complejo de árboles por unos cuantos minutos.

Y entonces…

CRACK

El imperceptible sonido de una rama quebrándose. Imposible de escuchar para un humano común y corriente, pero…no para aquel trio.

Elsword era un joven que había caminado por el sendero de la espada desde muy temprana edad, por lo tanto sus instintos estaban muy entrenados y era capaz de percibir cosas que un humano normal jamás podría. Aisha era una maga experta y prodigio, con un control maestro sobre el mana y con la distribución apropiada era capaz de adquirir mejoras notables en sus sentidos que la ponían sobre cualquier humano. Rena era una elfa, una raza cuyos rasgos eran por demás superiores a los humanos en cuanto a cualidades físicas y mágicas.

Debido a eso, el trio fue capaz de escuchar aquel sonido. Cambiando su expresión a una muy seria mientras afilaban la mirada y pensaban al unísono:

" _Una emboscada…_ "

Por supuesto que era una emboscada. A los alrededores y ocultos entre algunos arbustos y árboles se encontraban algunos bandidos portando ballestas con flechas con punta de metal y algunas dagas colgando de un cinturón. Todos apuntándoles y sin quitarles el ojo de encima ni por un segundo.

Sin embargo pese al hecho de que ya les habían divisado y los tenían en la mira, ninguno de los bandidos ataco. A decir verdad ellos no tenían idea de nada, el día anterior simplemente les habían indicado que custodiasen las zonas alrededor de su guarida y eliminasen a cualquiera que se acercase demasiado. Pero no tenían ni la menor idea de quienes eran esos tres.

Algo que Elsword, Aisha y Rena aprovecharían.

Pese a que se encontraban siendo acechados por una emboscada, aquel trio mantuvo la cabeza fría y la guardia bien alta ante cualquier ataque. No estaban sorprendidos por ello, después del incidente el día anterior intuyeron que los bandidos tomarían alguna contra-medida contra ellos. Por lo tanto estaban más que preparados para esta situación.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio un par de metros más, desde entre los arboles las miradas de los bandidos les seguían mientras les apuntaban con las ballestas. No tenían idea de quienes eran esos tres, pero si continuaban acercándose hacia su guarida tendrían que tomar acción y encargarse de ellos.

Mientras les seguían con la mira de la ballestas esperaron a que aquel trio avanzase lo suficientemente profundo en el bosque, sin embargo justo después de pasar un árbol el trio había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar había aparecido una nube de polvo.

¡Ya no estaban ahí!

"¡¿Pero que dem…?!"

Fue lo único que pudo articular un duo de bandidos antes de sentir una intensa carga eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos hasta dejarles inconscientes. Con los ojos en blanco y vapor emanando de sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo, revelando la presencia de la joven maga de cabellera purpura parada detrás de ambos, había usado [Teleport] para aparecer detrás de ellos.

Otros dos bandidos se giraron abruptamente hacia sus compañeros en su auxilio pero antes de poder disparar sus ballestas unas flechas de energía verdes les arrancaron las armas de las manos y posteriormente perforaron las prendas hasta dejarles atorados en un árbol con una pose muy particular. Confundidos alzaron la mirada, notando una hermosa elfa de cabellera celeste apuntándoles con un arco a unos metros de ellos.

Los últimos dos bandidos apuntaron a ambas chicas con sus ballestas y se prepararon para disparar, pero antes de lograrlo pudieron ver como su visión se alzaba por la fuerza hasta terminar ambos mirando el cielo, lo cual era extraño, porque no habían sido ellos. Elsword apareció entre ellos, levantando sus armas y rostros con las manos para después impactar fuertes puñetazos en los estómagos de ambos, la fuerza de los golpes fue suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes.

Los tres se miraron para confirmar que estaban bien y que se habían encargado exitosamente de los bandidos. Aisha asintió con la cabeza y sacando una correa de una bolsa, procedieron a amarrar a todos los bandidos a un árbol, conscientes e inconscientes.

"No tienen idea de en donde se están metiendo…" hablo uno de los pocos bandidos conscientes "Se están adentrando demasiado en los territorios de los "Benders Bandits""

"¿Ah, sí?" dijo Elsword con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa "Eso es bueno…"

"¿Qué?"

"Habla" dijo Aisha colocando su báculo con la punta encendida en llamas bastante cerca del bandido, con una expresión seria "¿En dónde está su guarida?"

"¿Nuestra guarida? ¿Por qué querrían…? Espera un momento…Una maga y una elfa, además de un mocoso de cabello rojo… ¡¿Ustedes son quienes se han estado interponiendo con nuestros planes?!"

"Algo así, ahora habla…"

"¡Hmph! ¡Ni piensen que voy a decirles en donde esta…!" dijo el bandido girando la mirada

"Créeme, es mejor que hables…" advirtió Aisha

"No hay nada que puedan hacer que me haga…"

¡ZAS!

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, una veloz flecha de energía impacto peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, apenas centímetros al lado de su mejilla. El bandido comenzó a sudar y con el rostro azul miro como Rena le apuntaba con su arma y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No hay necesidad de amenazarlo, Aisha. Él va hablar por cuenta propia…" dijo Rena sonriendo, pero creando una poderosa presión "¿Verdad?"

"¡S-Si!" rápidamente respondió el bandido

"Ara~ que bueno…"

"Eres aterradora, Rena" dijeron Elsword y Aisha

"Que malooos~" dijo Rena haciendo pucheros

Después de haberle sacado gentilmente la información a aquel bandido, el trio rápidamente se puso en marcha hacia la guarida de los "Benders Bandits". Según lo que el bandido les había dicho no estaban muy lejos y ya que se trataba de una cueva no parecía ser un problema particular encontrarla, por lo tanto solo tuvieron que buscar por unos minutos antes de dar con ella.

Mientras caminaban Elsword sorpresivamente tomo a sus dos compañeras por detrás, tapándoles la boca y ocultándose junto a estas detrás de una roca particularmente grande. Aisha se sonrojo y se dispuso a protestar por el trato tan rudo, pero al ver que el chico les indicaba silencio con el dedo no dijo nada.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Elsword?" pregunto Rena en voz baja

"Si, nos sorprendiste" agrego Aisha

"Miren ahí…" dijo Elsword apuntando con el dedo

Los tres se asomaron cautelosamente por el borde de la roca, sorprendiéndose ante lo que miraron. Pudieron ver lo que reconocieron rápidamente como la entrada a una cueva profunda y oscura. Sin embargo, igualmente pudieron notar a unos cuantos bandidos montando guardia en la entrada con cuchillos, arcos y ballestas.

"Parece ser que han preparado toda una bienvenida para nosotros, eh…" dijo Aisha con una falsa sonrisa

"Sin embargo no parece que estén esperándonos, parece como si simplemente montaran guardia" dijo Rena

"Eso significa que aún no saben que estamos aquí, eh" dijo Elsword seriamente "Debemos aprovechar para…"

"Espera, Elsword" Aisha le detuvo mirándole mientras posaba su mano en su barbilla "Esto no tiene sentido. Si ellos no saben que estamos aquí y tampoco saben que vendríamos hoy, ¿Por qué están montando guardia?"

"Probablemente para poder advertirles a sus compañeros si algo llegase a suceder…" respondió Rena no muy segura, llevándose el índice al mentón "Pero entonces eso significa…"

"Si, Banthus y los demás bandidos deben estar preparando su escape dentro de su guarida"

"¿Y entonces que estamos esperando?" pregunto Elsword mirándoles

"No es tan simple" dijo Aisha asomándose nuevamente, mirando a todos los bandidos que montaban guardia en la entrada de la cueva "Son demasiados, incluso aunque nos encargásemos de la mayoría, si uno solo de ellos logra escapar y advertirles a los demás dentro de la cueva, eso le daría tiempo suficiente a Banthus y sus secuaces de escapar. Es un bandido, no creo que no tenga un plan de escape en caso de que sea atacado…"

"Tienes razón, pero, ¿Cómo nos encargaremos de todos ellos sin dejarlos escapar?" pregunto Rena curiosa

Los tres nuevamente se asomaron cautelosamente por el borde de la roca para ver exactamente con que estaban tratando. Pudieron ver aproximadamente 3 bandidos portando ballestas, otros 2 usando arcos y 4 más dagas u espadas en su cintura, eso hacia un total de 9 bandidos. Incluso ellos no podían asegurar atacarlos de frente sin dejar a uno escapar.

Si, solo había una manera.

"Si queremos encargarnos de todos ellos, debemos atacarlos por sorpresa" dijo Aisha seria "Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podríamos tender una emboscada?"

"No tengo la menor idea…" respondió Rena dejando escapar un suspiro resignado

Mientras ambas chicas suspiraban al no ser capaces de pensar en una solución para su problema el espadachín de extravagante cabellera escarlata se quedó en silencio mientras posaba su mano derecha en el mentón. Nuevamente se asomó por la roca para ver a los bandidos, intentando maquinar una forma de abatirles a todos.

Pudo ver como los bandidos montaban guardia encargándose de todas las posibles direcciones en que podrían ser emboscados, por lo tanto, era imposible tenderles una emboscada al menos por las direcciones más obvias. Por lo tanto, alzo la mirada hacia el despejado y vasto cielo azul, pensando en una forma no muy obvia, quizás impensable.

"Aisha, ese hechizo de tele transportación…" hablo Elsword mirando a la maga

"¿[Teleport]? ¿Qué pasa con él?" pregunto Aisha curiosa

"¿Puedes usarlo para transportar a otras personas además de ti?"

"Eso costaría un poco más de esfuerzo y mana, pero puedo hacerlo" respondió la maga "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Creo que tengo una idea para tenderles una emboscada…"

"¿Qué estás pensando, Elsword?" pregunto Rena mirando al muchacho con curiosidad

"Atacar desde lugares obvios esta fuera de discusión, incluso aunque lográsemos encargarnos de la mayoría uno lograría escapar como mínimo. Por lo tanto debemos atacar desde donde no lo esperan para tenderles una emboscada efectiva…"

"Tiene sentido. Sin embargo…" cuestiono Aisha cruzándose de brazos "¿Desde dónde exactamente planeas que lo hagamos?"

Elsword respondió con una sonrisa confiada mientras levantaba el dedo índice para apuntar al cielo. Sus dos compañeras miraron eso con confusión, mirando el dedo del muchacho para después alzar la mirada hacia el basto y despejado cielo azul. Lo admiraron durante unos instantes antes de darse cuenta de que estaba insinuando su joven compañero.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de aquella oscura cueva los bandidos continuaban montando guardia portando ballestas, arcos y dagas. Atentos ante cualquier cosa que pudiera resultar sospechosa.

Honestamente ellos no tenían la menor idea de que estaba sucediendo con su líder. Pese a que era una banda de bandidos, había ciertos rangos entre ellos y ellos tenían la mala suerte de no poseer un estatus muy alto dentro de su propia banda de ladrones. Por lo tanto no se habían enterado de nada, su líder simplemente les había puesto a vigilar la entrada de su guarida, pero el por qué lo hacían era algo que desconocían.

"Que sol está haciendo…" uno de los bandidos comento mientras se cubría con el brazo debido a los calurosos rayos solares "¿Exactamente qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí afuera?"

"Solo se nos ha dicho que vigilemos, pero ¿Exactamente de qué tenemos que vigilar?" cuestiono otro bandido limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la mano "Por no mencionar que el señor Banthus igualmente mando a un grupo para custodiar los alrededores"

"Tal vez tenga que ver con lo que paso ayer…" sugirió otro mirando a sus compañeros

"Tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo…" dijo otro bandido echándose aire con las manos y suspirando "¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los que montemos guardia con este calor?"

"Cierto…"

"Nada de lloriqueos"

Una voz más autoritaria y grave se dejó escuchar desde el interior de la cueva, llamando la atención de todos los bandidos. Al girarse pudieron admirar como uno de sus compañeros salía de entre la oscuridad de la cueva, pero no era cualquier compañero ni mucho menos.

Este bandido a diferencia de los demás estaba vestido con prendas de color verde oscuro con algunas zonas un poco más claras. En su cintura un cinturón con un gran número de dagas pequeñas pero afiladas. Además de usar una máscara que simulaba la cabeza de un lobo que le cubría la mitad superior de la cabeza, con los ojos de la misma de color rojo brillante.

Era Tobu, la mano derecha de su líder, Banthus.

"S-Señor Tobu…" dijo uno de los bandidos retrocediendo un paso sorprendido, inclinándose con respeto "¿Qué lo trae por aquí?"

"Sus quejas se escuchan hasta dentro, por lo tanto vine a ver de qué se trataba" respondió Tobu cruzándose de brazos para admirar a sus compañeros "Y me encuentro con ustedes quejándose por trivialidades, solo hagan lo que se les ha ordenado"

"S-Sin embargo, ¿Exactamente de qué estamos vigilando, señor Tobu?" otro de los bandidos le cuestiono con duda "No podemos proteger la guarida si no tenemos una idea clara de a que exactamente nos estamos enfrentando"

"Eso no es de su incumbencia. Ustedes solo vigilen y eliminen todo lo que se acerque demasiado, es todo lo que necesitan saber" dijo Tobu mientras los ojos de su máscara comenzaban a brillar "¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"N-No…"

"Ya veo"

Todos los bandidos volvieron a lo suyo debido a los nervios que Tobu les producía. Una actitud fuerte y aplastante, no era la mano derecha de Banthus por nada. Este hombre podía llegar a ser igual de aterrador que si mismo líder si se lo disponía.

FSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~

De la nada un extraño sonido llego a los oídos de los bandidos. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron alerta y comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados, ya que estaban rodeados de árboles estaban preparados para que, en caso de una emboscada, sucediera desde ahí y ya estaban más que preparados para ello.

Sin embargo, no podían ver absolutamente nada.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" pregunto Tobu mirando hacia los arboles "No parece venir de ahí…"

Tobu y los demás bandidos continuaron prestando atención a sus alrededores, el sonido cada vez comenzaba a volverse más fuerte y cercano, pero no parecía provenir de los arboles u arbustos, no sabían de donde venía.

De la nada Tobu debajo de la máscara abrió los ojos cual platos y alzo la mirada rápidamente, fue cegado momentáneamente por el fuertísimo sol, pero gracias a su máscara resistió lo suficiente para notar como había algo que caía desde el basto y despejado cielo azul.

Sorprendentemente, se trataban de 3 personas, un chico y dos chicas.

"¡Jajaja!" rio Elsword mientras caía a gran velocidad "¡Nadie esperaría una emboscada desde el aire!"

"¡Debo aceptar que es una buena idea, pero…!" dijo Aisha mientras admiraba como Tobu les miraba "¡Parece que ya se han dado cuenta!"

"¡Rápido!" exclamo Tobu desde el suelo, apuntando al cielo con el dedo "¡Dispárenle a esos mocosos!"

Los bandidos portando arcos y ballestas tardaron unos instantes en procesar la orden de su superior debido a que para ellos no tenía sentido lo que decía. Sin embargo tras alzar la mirada y notar la presencia de aquel trio, rápidamente prepararon sus armas y dispararon una ráfaga de flechas en dirección al trio que caía a gran velocidad al suelo.

"¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, idiota?!" exclamo Aisha mirando al pelirrojo "¡No podemos defendernos en aire…!"

"¡Rena…!" dijo Elsword mirando a la elfa con una sonrisa, apuntando al suelo "¡Igual que aquella vez!"

"¡¿Aquella vez?!" pregunto Rena confundida, recordando brevemente la ocasión en el "Shadow Forest" y sonriendo divertida "¡Ya entiendo! ¡Bien pensado…!"

La hermosa elfa de cabellera verde rápidamente tomo su arco e invoco una poderosa flecha de luz rebosante de energía mientras apuntaba al suelo, pero no a cualquier sitio, sino al medio de donde estaban todos los bandidos y el lugar en donde iban a aterrizar.

¡SWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La poderosa flecha de energía verde salió despedida del arco con una velocidad y poder tremendos, ayudada por la gravedad su velocidad solo aumento enormemente. Sin embargo esta ni siquiera necesito impactar con la ráfaga de flechas que se aproximaba al trio, ya que con la energía y el viento que le rodeaba, fue más que suficiente para inhabilitarlas y mandarlas a volar, por no hablar de que esas flechas iban en contra de la gravedad, llevaban las de perder.

Mientras disparaban los bandidos se percataron de como la flecha de energía verde impactaba y encajaba en el centro de ellos, pero sin hacer nada más que eso. Los bandidos la miraron curiosos por unos instantes hasta que esta comenzó a brillar y…

"¡Corran!" exclamo Tobu saltando "¡Es una tram…!"

La flecha de energía se ilumino en un destello e inmediatamente se transformó en una enorme esfera de viento que impulso con poder a todos los bandidos mandándoles a volar varios metros lejos de la entrada de la guarida.

Para ese momento Elsword, Aisha y Rena ya habían alcanzado el suelo, pero gracias a la esfera de viento que Rena había invocado, la habían usado como una especie de cojín que aligero su caída por completo permitiéndoles aterrizar sin problemas en la entrada de la cueva.

"¡Muy bien!" dijo Elsword tomando la inmensa espada de su espalda, poniendo en guardia "¡Acabemos con esto!"

"¡Tsk…!" Tobu se puso de pie junto a los demás bandidos "¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Acaben con ellos…!"

Inmediatamente todos los bandidos tomar las afiladas dagas de sus cinturones y no dudaron un instante en lanzarse todos al mismo tiempo hacia aquel trio de chicos. Los tres se miraron una vez antes de asentir y con gran velocidad desaparecieron siendo sustituidos por una nube de polvo.

Inmediatamente un par de bandidos sintieron una intensa descarga eléctrica atravesar sus cuerpos, dejándoles inconscientes mientras caían al suelo emanando vapor. Dicho relámpago había sido propinado por Aisha, quien al usar [Teleport] había aparecido detrás de ellos.

Otros dos con ballestas no dudaron en apuntarle a la maga para dispararle sus flechas, pero antes de actuar una flecha de energía verde impacto en medio de ambos, brillando y creando otra explosión de viento que les mando a volar. Rena por supuesto aprovecho esa esfera de viento para pisarla e impulsarse varios metros en el aire, admirando como un par de bandidos corrían hacia la cueva.

Tenso el hilo de su arma y produciendo un enorme número de flechas, las disparo todas al mismo tiempo generando que estas impactasen justo delante de los bandidos generando una especie de muro que les impidió continuar su camino.

Simultáneamente los bandidos pudieron notar como una ráfaga de viento les soplaba contra la cara y al bajar la mirada notaron a un joven y pequeño espadachín de extravagante cabellera escarlata mirándoles con una mirada seria y llameante.

¡SLASH!

¡ZAS!

De un solo espadazo les había arrancado las dagas de las manos y con la punta sin filo de su arma les había impactado con gran poder en la boca del estómago, dejándoles sin aire para que estos cayesen al suelo con los ojos en blanco desmayados.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Tobu observaba con una gota de sudor escurriéndole por la mejilla. Recordaba a ese trio perfectamente, ya suponía que serían una molesta piedra en el zapato para él y su jefe, pero no se esperó que fuesen a atacarles.

Sin embargo, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados…

"Malditos mocosos…" dijo Tobu mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente "[Stealth]"

El cuerpo de Tobu desapareció por completo de la nada.

Aisha justo después de haberse encargado de otros dos bandidos con un [Lightning Bolt] suspiro y se dispuso a recuperar algo de mana. Sin embargo, una extraña sensación le hiso abrir los ojos con sorpresa y mirar hacia los alrededores.

" _Justo ahora…pude sentir una cantidad anormal de mana. Pero… ¿De dónde proviene?_ " pensó Aisha mirando los alrededores " _Esta sensación, podría ser…_ "

Mientras miraba los alrededores la joven maga pudo percatarse de unos arbustos que había cerca, pero ahí no había nada sin importar cuanto lo mirases, sin embargo, ella sentía que había algo ahí. Y para su sorpresa efectivamente había algo ahí.

De la nada un par de dagas pequeñas pero con afiladas puntas aparecieron en su visión ya que estas se dirigían velozmente hacia su rostro. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver las dagas aproximándose hacia ella de forma tan repentina y veloz.

" _¡Ni siquiera con [Teleport] podre esquivarlo! ¡Están muy cerca…!_ " pensó Aisha cerrando los ojos con miedo " _¡Por favor…!_ "

Cerró los ojos con temor pero lo único que pudo sentir fue una sensación fría salpicándole el rostro. Unos instantes después abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la punta de la daga justo delante de sus ojos, pero sin haberla tocado en lo más mínimo.

Y era debido a que Elsword velozmente había respondido al ver a su compañera en peligro, colocando su mano entre ella y las dagas recibiendo el impacto de ambas en la palma de su mano, recibiendo el daño sin inmutarse, aunque si mostrando una expresión bastante molesta.

"¡Elsword!" exclamo Aisha con sorpresa "¡¿Estas bien?!"

Elsword no respondió a las histéricas preguntas de Aisha sino que continúo en guardia debido a que tampoco sabía de donde había provenido ese ataque. Sabía que había algo ahí y su instinto le advertía del peligro, pero no podía verlo en lo más mínimo y eso le ponía en alerta.

Después miro su mano ensangrentada con las 2 dagas clavadas en ella. Este dolor y más que nada esas dagas…las recordaba perfectamente. Y eso solo le enojaba aún más.

"Eres el mismo de ayer, ¿No es así?" pregunto Elsword al aire debido a que no sabía en donde estaba "El bandido que ayer atacado a un aldeano inocente, Tobu…"

Rena recién había terminado de encargarse de los bandidos restantes y rápidamente fue a unirse a sus compañeros, sorprendiéndose y preocupándose por la herida del muchacho. Sin embargo, ella también era capaz de sentir el peligro y decidió dejar la preocupación para después.

"Parece que tienes algo de habilidad si eres capaz de ver mis ataques, mocoso" la voz de Tobu se escuchó, pero nadie podía ver o sentir de donde venia

"¿En dónde está?" pregunto Elsword mirando los alrededores

"Parece estar usando un hechizo de sigilo básico, pero su nivel de técnica es impresionante" admitió Aisha mientras miraba los alrededores con los ojos brillando "Incluso con [Localize] no puedo dar con su ubicación…"

"He perfeccionado este hechizo a través de los años y hasta ahora solo una persona ha logrado ver a través de él, maga. No subestimes mis habilidades, un simple hechizo de localización no será suficiente para encontrarme"

De la nada un par de dagas nuevamente aparecieron de la nada y amenazaron con impactar en Rena que solo atino a mirar dichas armas con sorpresa debido a la velocidad con la que se le aproximaban. Sin embargo…

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

La enorme espada de Elsword se puso en medio de Rena y las dagas, recibiendo el impacto de las dagas que simplemente rebotaron y cayeron al suelo.

"Muchas gracias, Elsword" dijo Rena mirando al muchacho mientras llevaba su mano al pecho y suspiraba con alivio "No puedo decir concretamente de donde nos ataca, no hay ningún rastro de su presencia…"

"Hmph" la voz hablo nuevamente "Pareces ser capaz de reaccionar a mis ataques, mocoso. Tienes habilidad, pero si no eres capaz de saber dónde estoy entonces estas perdido"

Elsword hiso caso omiso a sus palabras y simplemente continuo prestando atención a su entorno. Si, era verdad, era capaz de reaccionar a los ataques de Tobu debido a sus increíbles instintos sobre-humanos que le permitían moverse a la par de los ataques para evitarlos y bloquearlos, pero seguía sin saber de dónde exactamente provenían los ataques.

Hasta ese momento, el muchacho solo podía pensar en una forma de dar con Tobu.

Elsword tomo las manos de Rena y Aisha, generando que ambas le mirasen con sorpresa. Ellas pudieron notar la mirada seria del muchacho, él les miro de re-ojo y asintió con la cabeza. A lo que estas comprendieron de qué estaba hablando, no se conocían de más de unos meses, pero, habían pasado por suficientes situaciones como para ser capaces de comprenderse sin necesidad de palabras.

Ya tenían su plan.

"Aww~, que tierno me van a hacer llorar" rio Tobu desde las sombras "Tomándose de las manos, debo decir que es una manera romántica de morir"

Mientras estaba escondido con su habilidad, Tobu pudo percatarse de como las chicas continuaban prestando atención a los alrededores, sin embargo, Elsword tenía los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba tranquilamente.

" _Parece que te has rendido, eh. No te culpo, muchos otros se han rendido al saber que no podrán encontrarme y ceden, no eres el primero ni el único_ " pensó Tobu tomando otras dos dagas de su cinturón " _Te daré el honor de morir por mis manos, mocoso_ "

Nuevamente un par de dagas apareció de la nada aproximándose velozmente hacia los chicos. Pero sorprendentemente esta vez no iban hacia las chicas, no, se apresuraban con gran sorpresa y velocidad hacia el joven espadachín que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Elsword abrió los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue las dos dagas aproximándosele con gran velocidad. Sin embargo su mirada era seria y determinada, sorprendentemente paso de las dagas, no les dio importancia y miro más allá, un arbusto que se encontraba al lado de unas rocas y ahí lo encontró.

Ahí estaba Tobu.

Había dado con la ubicación de Tobu, sin embargo ahora las dos dagas estaban demasiado cerca, incluso con su gran velocidad y reflejos sería imposible para él esquivar esas dagas. Sin embargo él no iba a esquivarlas, no había necesidad.

Rena y Aisha no podían ver a Tobu y mucho menos podían reaccionar a los ataques de este, sus reflejos no eran tan buenos como los del muchacho. Sin embargo había una cosa que si podían ver y era a su compañero Elsword. Y eso era más que suficiente para poder reaccionar.

Colocaron su báculo y arco delante del muchacho, solo por instinto, no respondiendo a las dagas que amenazaban la vida del pelirrojo porque ellas no habían podido verlas, reaccionaron al movimiento de Elsword y de esa forma…

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

Fueron capaces de bloquear las dagas.

Los ojos de Tobu debajo de su máscara se abrieron cual platos debido a la inmensa sorpresa de ver su ataque siendo repelido con tal facilidad. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien bloqueaba su ataque, sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa aún más grande al darse cuenta de algo más.

Mientras las dagas comenzaban a caer lentamente hacia el suelo tras ser bloqueadas por aquellas dos chicas, los ojos de Tobu pudieron percatarse de como el pelirrojo con su arma bien sujeta por la empuñadura le miraba con una expresión sumamente seria.

Aquellos ojos escarlatas se clavaron en su alma, se estremeció y un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Quiso reaccionar pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. Con la velocidad misma de un relámpago el joven espadachín acorto la distancia entre ambos siendo suplantado por una nube de polvo.

Su espada bien alzada, sujetando la empuñadura con ambas manos para cargar su ataque con un poder increíble. Tobu solo pudo atinar a mirar como el pelirrojo delante suyo le miraba con aquellos serios ojos escarlatas al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su ataque sin vacilar.

¡SLASH!

¡PUM!

Un corte veloz al que simplemente no se podía reaccionar. Debido a que la espada de Elsword era para prácticas, la punta o los bordes no tenían filo, si esta lograba cortar era debido a la habilidad del usuario. Sin embargo, esta vez la espada cargada de fuerza bruta, nata del pelirrojo, impacto contra su hombro izquierdo.

¡CRACK!

Dislocándolo.

El sonido de su hombro siendo dislocado por la fuerza de ese espadazo hiso que Tobu apretase los dientes con fuerza debido al dolor, sin embargo ese mismo dolor le permitió reaccionar nuevamente mientras volvía a desaparecer nuevamente.

"Tsk…" Elsword chasqueo la lengua mientras miraba los alrededores en busca de Tobu "Volvió a escapar…"

"J-Jeje…" la risa de Tobu pudo escucharse con dolor "No tienen idea del error que cometieron al venir aquí…"

Entonces rápidamente Aisha pudo sentir la energía de Tobu, girándose violentamente hacia la entrada de la guarida de los bandidos, percatándose de como el bandido aparecía de la nada mientras sujetaba su hombro izquierdo que estaba dislocado.

"¿Ya te cansaste de esconderte?" pregunto Aisha con burla, cruzándose de brazos "Sabia que los bandidos eran unos cobardes, pero no esperaba que tanto"

"Puedes burlarte lo que quieras, mocosa" Tobu rio mientras comenzaba a desaparecer nuevamente y los ojos de su máscara brillaban "Los cobardes sobreviven…"

Y entonces desapareció…

"Se ha ido…" dijo Aisha mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar "Tsk, no puedo detectarlo con [Localize], es inútil"

"¿Crees que haya ido a advertirle a los otros?" pregunto Rena preocupada

"No lo creo…" dijo Elsword colocando su espada en su espalda, acercándose al dúo

"Solo nos queda averiguarlo…"

Los tres se miraron entre ellos antes de suspirar con cansancio. Esto no había salido como lo habían planeado, pero tampoco parecía ser un fracaso. Decidieron que, sin importar que pasara, si había un momento para hacer una incursión debía ser ahora.

Lentamente se pusieron en marcha y desaparecieron en las tinieblas de aquella oscura cueva.

* * *

Ya en el interior de la cueva.

El trio continuaba avanzando por aquella oscura y tenebrosa cueva. Aisha había invocado una pequeña llama en la punta de su báculo para que actuase como lámpara mientras que sus dos compañeros le seguían de cerca, ya que no tenían idea de lo que había en esta cueva y cualquier cosa podía suceder.

Continuaron avanzando por unos minutos hasta que de repente encontraron una antorcha colocada en la pared. La maga apago la llama de su báculo al darse cuenta de que había más antorchas formando una especie de camino en la oscuridad, por lo que simplemente decidieron seguirlas en silencio.

De la nada nuevamente Elsword cubrió la boca de sus dos compañeras y velozmente fue a ocultarse detrás de una roca junto a estas. Esta vez ninguna de las dos dijo nada y junto al chico se asomaron por el borde cautelosamente para ver de qué se trataba, encontrando lo que estaban buscando.

Parecía ser una especie de caverna, pues la zona estaba bastante amplia y muy bien iluminada por un puñado de antorchas colocadas en distintas posiciones. Ahí pudieron encontrar un gran grupo de bandidos descansando al parecer, algunos recogían sus tesoros y artículos, probablemente robados de algún comerciante, mientras que los otros reposaban o jugaban cartas sin prestar mucha atención.

"Hay bastantes de ellos…" dijo Elsword en susurro mientras miraba a los bandidos con seriedad

"Debemos buscar una manera de tomarles por sorpresa" dijo Aisha con seriedad

"Sin embargo… ¿Cómo tiendes una emboscada en una cueva?" pregunto Rena rascándose la mejilla con confusión

Los tres se quedaron en silencio pensando en una solución para su problema. Aisha miro a los bandidos con seriedad, eran demasiados incluso para ellos y si querían continuar con su perfil bajo y evitar que Banthus fuese consciente de que estaban aquí, debían encargarse de ellos sin dejarlos escapar.

La mirada de la joven maga se paseó por la caverna, tenía que haber algo que pudiera ayudarles. Y efectivamente lo había, fue entonces cuando paseo la mirada por todas y cada una de las antorchas, dibujando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y tocando el hombro de sus dos compañeros.

"Tengo una idea…" dijo Aisha sonriendo

Sus dos compañeros la miraron en silencio, pero al notar la sonrisa de la maga ellos igualmente sonrieron de igual manera y escucharon atentamente su estrategia.

Mientras tanto uno de los tantos bandidos vagueando en el lugar se puso de pie, bostezando tras despertar de una siesta no muy merecida, honestamente, ajustándose la banda en su frente y encaminándose hacia un camino que había por ahí.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto uno de los bandidos mirándole

"Iré a ver al señor Banthus" dijo el bandido con normalidad "Debo informarle que estamos listos y que hemos terminado de empacar todo…"

"Ya veo…"

Entonces algo llamo la atención de los bandidos, de todos en general. Ya que una de las antorchas en el lugar se había apagado sorpresivamente y cuando miraron la que seguía de esa igualmente se apagó mientras un destello de color verde seguía hasta la siguiente antorcha.

Una a una las antorchas comenzaron a apagarse cada vez que el destello de color verde las alcanzaba, disminuyendo la iluminación del lugar poco a poco, confundiendo a los bandidos bastante.

"Eso es…" dijo un bandido entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar el destello celeste "¿Una flecha?"

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya había sido demasiado tarde. La flecha de energía verde ya había apagado casi todas las antorchas y sumido en la oscuridad aquel pequeño lugar. Ya cuando solo quedaba una sola antorcha que iluminaba una pequeña zona fue cuando sucedió.

Un instante antes de quedar sumidos en la oscuridad, un trio compuesto por una maga, un espadachín y una elfa hiso acto de presencia en el centro del lugar con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza mientras tomaban sus armas un instante antes de quedar sumidos en la oscuridad.

Y entonces…

La última antorcha se apagó.

En la oscuridad, solo los lamentos de los bandidos pudieron escucharse.

"¡¿Pero que dem…?!"

"¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!"

"¡A-Ayuda…!"

"¡Alguien…! ¡Gah…!"

"¡Ugh…!"

Tras unos cuantos segundos de golpeteos y gritos en las tinieblas todo de la nada ceso y hubo un abrumador silencio. Una pequeña esfera de llamas se hiso presente en las tinieblas y una a una comenzó a encender nuevamente todas las antorchas del lugar.

Cuando la última antorcha fue encendida y el lugar fue iluminado, revelo a todos los bandidos tendidos en los suelos inconscientes ya sea por fuertes golpes, relámpagos o flechas que les habían clavado contra el suelo o las paredes. Una completa derrota.

"Hmph…" Aisha echo aire por la nariz, llevándose las manos a las caderas "Eso fue más sencillo de lo que pensé…"

"Parece que todo ha salido bien hasta ahora" dijo Elsword colocando la espada en su espalda

Y entonces el sonido de una roca moviéndose llamo la atención del trio que inmediatamente giro hacia dicha dirección. Y ahí se encontraron con un solo bandido que se les quedo mirando con incredulidad. Después miro el estado de todos sus compañeros y dándose la vuelta comenzó a correr.

"¡Tenías que hablar!" quejo Aisha poniéndose en marcha

"¡Oh, vamos!" exclamo Elsword siguiendo a la maga "¡Eso no fue mi culpa…!"

"Tranquilos, chicos" dijo Rena siguiéndoles igualmente

Los tres siguieron al bandido rápidamente para atraparle antes de que este alertara a todos sus compañeros. Pudieron verlo adentrarse por en medio de algunas rocas y rápidamente le siguieron. Miraron un hueco y al entrar fueron segados por una luz.

Al recuperar la visión se encontraron ante un complejo y en perfectas condiciones sistema de minería establecido en el lugar. Había bombillas colocadas por el lugar y estructuras de madera, con algunas vigas y pequeños carros para llevar cosas. También se percataron de unas muy afiladas estalagmitas en el techo de la caverna. Y por qué no, de un enorme puñado de bandidos portando dagas, ballestas y arcos apuntándoles con sus armas, perfectamente distribuidos a través del lugar.

Aisha golpeo ligeramente el brazo del chico mientras este reía falsamente y rascaba su nuca. Los tres admiraron a todos los bandidos más que listos para atacarles e intercambiando una mirada suspiraron nuevamente antes de ponerse en guardia.

"¡Ataque…!" exclamo uno de los bandidos

Sin ninguna duda un puñado de bandidos portando dagas se aproximaron hacia el trio, de igual manera los bandidos portando ballestas y arcos no dudaron un instante en disparar sus armas dejando escapar una oleada de flechas que se apresuró sin dudar hacia los muchachos.

Elsword reacciono cual relámpago, abalanzándose solo hacia el inmenso grupo de bandidos portando dagas, encargándose de un puñado solo con pura fuerza bruta. Desplegaba poderosos cortes en todas direcciones, esquivando y desarmando a cualquier bandido que se le pusiera enfrente sin problema.

Rena y Aisha por otro lado apuntaron sus armas hacia el cielo. La maga desplego un círculo mágico y dejo escapar un relámpago que alcanzo todas las flechas que les amenazaban, inmovilizándolas e inutilizándolas. Entonces la elfa aprovecho para crear un gran número de flechas de energía y usando su increíble movilidad y velocidad, comenzó a correr para tener mejor ángulo de tiro, impactando sus flechas en contra de los enemigos que portaban ballestas.

Al ver que no podrían con ellas, un grupo de arqueros decidieron dar apoyo a sus compañeros en tierra que estaban siendo apaleados por aquel joven espadachín. Tensaron el hilo de sus arcos y apuntaron al pelirrojo, pero antes de poder disparar un fuerte golpe les impacto en la cabeza, propinado por el báculo de Aisha, ya que esta había usado [Teleport] para aparecer detrás de estos.

De igual manera un bandido con ballesta se percató de la presencia de Aisha y le apunto rápidamente para dispararle. Pero antes de poder jalar del gatillo, una fuerte patada le arranco el arma de las manos y al mirar se pudo percatar de la presencia de Rena delante suyo.

"Disculpa pero esa es mi amiga…" dijo Rena sonriendo pero con un aspecto sombrío "No puedes lastimarla, sabeeeess~…"

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Impactando otra poderosa patada con el talón directamente a la barbilla del bandido, la elfa dejo fuera de combate al hombre y le mando a volar. Ya después de haber derrotado a todos los bandidos que portaban arcos y ballestas, Aisha y Rena se reunieron sobre aquella estructura de madera.

"¿Todo bien, Rena?" pregunto Aisha

"Si, todo bien por aquí" asintió Rena con normalidad

"¿Y qué hay de Elsword?"

"El…"

"¡Haa!"

¡SLASH!

Al mirar pudieron ver como el espadachín derrotaban sin dificultad a un último cuarteto de bandidos, desarmándoles por la fuerza para después noquearles a base de fuertes golpes con su espada o en su defecto con sus puños limpios.

"Parece que ya termino…" dijo Aisha suspirando

"Así parece" asintió Rena

Ambas bajaron del lugar para aterrizar cerca del muchacho. Elsword al percatarse de su presencia les saludo con la mano y fue hacia ellas, chocando sus puños para felicitarse por el buen trabajo.

"Parece que a partir de ahora se volverá complicado, eh" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos "Ahora que saben que estamos aquí será más difícil"

"Debemos darnos prisa" dijo Elsword seriamente

"Tiene razón, si no nos damos prisa Banthus podría escapar" agrego Rena

"Eso no lo niego, sin embargo…"

CRACK CRAC

De la nada el sonido de algo cuarteándose pudo escucharse, alarmando inmediatamente al trio que rápidamente se puso en guardia. Habían sonidos raros por todos lados, pero no podían decir de donde exactamente venían.

Y entonces…

Rápidamente Elsword reacciono tomando a sus dos compañeras de las manos y jalándolas con él, esquivando de esta forma una enorme estalagmita que había caído desde el techo de la caverna y que por poco les había caído encima.

"Eso es…" dijo Aisha sorprendida "Por poco nos da…"

"Parece que tenemos compañía…" dijo Elsword sonriendo falsamente mientras alzaba la mirada

"Um…chicos" dijo Rena sonriendo falsamente "Eso no parece una estalagmita en lo absoluto…"

"Es por qué no lo es…"

En el techo de la caverna una cosa inmensa comenzaba a moverse lentamente mientras hacía caer estalagmitas del suelo. Continuo haciendo sonidos extraños por unos instantes y entonces extendió un inmenso par de alas, generando que los tres abrieran los ojos cual platos.

Se dejó caer y un instante antes de tocar el suelo batió sus alas, generando un fuerte viento y suspendiéndose delante de los aventureros para revelar de que se trataba.

Y era un enorme murciélago.

"¡Eso es…!" exclamo Rena

"El rey murciélago…" dijo Aisa sonriendo falsamente mientras se cubría del viento "Además…"

Mirando al techo de la caverna unas pequeñas cosas comenzaron a moverse igualmente, revelando que no se trataban de estalagmitas sino de un inmenso grupo de murciélagos que habían respondido al movimiento de su rey, creando un inmenso enjambre de murciélagos alrededor del rey murciélago.

"Parece que estamos en problemas, eh" dijo Aisha sonriendo falsamente

"E-Eso parece…" rio Rena igualmente con nervios

Entonces los sentidos de Elsword le advirtieron de una amenaza, poniéndose en guardia hacia una zona particularmente oscura del lugar, una pequeña cueva en una pared que para su mala suerte ocultaba una enorme criatura en su interior.

Y entonces recordó las palabras de Lenphad: "Hay rumores por parte de algunos aventureros que afirman haber visto un Phoru gigante rojo por esas zonas"

" _Debes estar bromeando…_ " pensó Elsword dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla " _Ese es…_ "

Saliendo de entre la oscuridad hiso acto de presencia tal y como lo describían los rumores. Un inmenso y poderoso Phoru gigante, pero con la particularidad de que el pelaje de este era un brillante e intimidante color rojo escarlata.

" _¡El Phoru gigante rojo!_ " pensó Elsword sorprendido

El Phoru gigante rojo clavo sus amenazantes ojos sobre el pelirrojo, como si hubiese decidido que el seria su presa. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta ponerse delante del chico, abriendo su hocico para revelar sus afilados dientes con saliva escurriendo de su hocico, con sus afiladas garras preparadas para atacar y su pelaje escarlata erizándose.

GLUP

Los tres tragaron saliva.

Rena y Aisha se prepararon para enfrentarse al rey murciélago y el inmenso grupo de murciélagos que le acompañaban. De igual manera Elsword se puso en guardia preparándose para enfrentar al inmenso Phoru gigante rojo que le miraba cual depredador.

Sin darse cuenta habían recargado sus espaldas contra el otro, generando que se mirasen por encima de sus hombros para ver su situación. Estaban en una situación bastante complicada, pero, no era como si no pudieran lidiar con ella.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y encararon a sus oponentes sin duda o vacilación, apretando sus armas con determinación.

"Hagamos esto…"

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Muy buenas a todos.**_

 _ **No sé si los seguidores de esta historia también me sigan en mi página de Facebook, pero de no hacerlo me gustaría pedirle que fueran a echarle un vistazo ya que ahí explico los motivos de mi tardanza (trabajo, para resumírselos todo) y ya me canse de explicarlo.**_

 _ **Regresando a la historia, avanzamos lento pero seguro, tengo un par de sorpresas reservadas para el final de la saga, pero de momento todo está avanzando como quiero y eso es bueno, porque la historia continua sin problemas.**_

 _ **Supongo que no hay mucho que decir, pues pasemos a los reviews que son pocos :V**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123:**_

 _ **Ya veo, no hay problema.**_

 _ **Erick Kingdom:**_

 _ **Pues si te animas a escribirlos me los pasas para darles una leída ya que desde mi punto de vista se escucha muy interesante. ¿Quieres saber algo curioso? Al principio cuando me decidí a crear una historia de Elsword tenía planeado hacerla como la de Pokémon, algo así estilo SAO, pero al final dije nah y no quise hacerlo xD**_

 _ **Honestamente a mí no me gusto para nada el anime o la novela ligera de Elsword, los dos fueron una mierda llena de fanservice sin sentido. En el anime hicieron los ships populares y eso me re-contra cago bastante, los odio a todos carajo.**_

 _ **Y no te preocupes que planeo continuar la historia hasta Solace y lo que le sigue, que para cuando llegue a eso imagino que ya habrá terminado xD.**_

 _ **Soulalbarn18000:**_

 _ **Realmente la skill [Heal] sería muy útil en el juego, pero como no está nos toca aguantarnos xD**_

 _ **Y sí, estoy ansioso porque el 3er job llegue de una vez a mi maldito servidor, que después de la unión de servidores europeos el lag es una mierda y la comunidad como la economía se fue a la mierda, pero bueno, no queda de otra.**_

 _ **Todavía falta un montón, aún no hemos hecho ni el primer cambio de clase, pero como dije antes, aquí hare todo, hasta Solace y lo que le sigue, si cuando alcance la historia aun no termine, que no lo creo honestamente, yo mismo me la creare :V**_

 _ **Krystyam091:**_

 _ **Luichel no es tan débil como parece ni mucho menos, ya brillara después junto a los demás personajes secundarios. Y sí, quiero que las relaciones en el grupo se profundicen tanto como pueda. Después de un capitulo tranquilo viene el desmadre, este y los que siguen serán un desmadre xD**_

 _ **Selkova:**_

 _ **Quizá no hubo tanta sangre, pero espero que la acción que este capítulo brindo haya sido de tu agrado y hayas quedado satisfecho, ya que los siguientes igualmente estarán cargados de acción, estamos en medio de una misión como sabes :V**_

 _ **Y si el arco de Lord Wally lo alargare bastante, es una maldita guerra civil, el juego no supo aprovechar eso pero yo sí que voy a hacerlo para dar mayor desarrollo a los personajes y desarrollos, además de que el cambio de clase se vea más natural y no solo despierten cambiados de clase xD**_

 _ **Y bueno siendo eso todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos luego.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	15. Capitulo 14

Elder Village.

Ya a esta hora del día el centro de la ciudad se encontraba completamente lleno de personas, habitantes, comerciantes y aventureros a punto de partir a sus respectivas misiones del día. La economía parecía estar perfectamente bien en la ciudad.

En el banco de la ciudad, un lugar que la gente visitaba solo de vez en cuando, la encargada del lugar, Luriel, la hermana menor de Ariel, se encontraba recargada en el estante con un rostro aburrido.

Y no era que fuera extraño, la mayor parte del tiempo era de esta manera, solo que después de que el trio de héroes comenzase a vivir en su casa, se acostumbró en cierta medida a un poco de ruido y demás, por lo tanto estos días sin clientes o problemas le resultaban ahora el doble de aburridos.

DING DING~

La campanilla sobre la puerta sonó anunciando un visitante, generando que la rubia se pusiera toda nerviosa y tirara el bote de las propinas al suelo, levantándolo rápidamente y sonriendo forzosamente para decir:

"Bi-Bienvenidos al banco de la ciudad, ¿E-En que puedo ayudarle?" dijo Luriel con una sonrisa pésima

"¡Jajaja! ¡Esa sonrisa no te queda para nada…!"

Sorprendida por la voz Luriel abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que la persona que había entrado en su banco había resultado ser Luichel, la dueña de la tienda de accesorios de la ciudad, quien cargaba una bolsa de color marrón que por el sonido parecía estar llena de monedas.

"Señorita Luichel…" dijo Luriel sorprendida "¿Qué la trae por aquí?"

"Debido a la fama que esos chicos le dieron a mi tienda he estado consiguiendo bastantes fondos últimamente y me gustaría guardarlos en un lugar seguro" respondió Luichel dejando la bolsa sobre el estante

"¿Esos chicos? Ah, se refiere al señor Elsword y sus compañeras…"

"Exacto…"

Sin problema rápidamente Luriel tomo la bolsa de dinero de la dueña de la tienda de accesorios y procedió a depositarla en la casilla que le correspondía, para después regresar al estante sin problemas.

"¿Y cómo han estado las cosas con tu hermana mayor, Luriel?" pregunto Luichel curiosa

"¿Eh?" Luriel se sorprendió un poco, para después llevarse la mano al mentón "Supongo que estamos bien, creo. Hemos salido de compras juntas algunas veces y a veces me ayuda a entrenar como hablar con la gente…"

"Ya veo…" dijo Luichel sonriendo complacida "Eso es bueno…"

Luichel sabía de la distancia que estas dos hermanas tenían entre ellas, las conocía desde pequeñas y desde entonces siempre había tratado de hacer algo para ayudarles, pero jamás pudo ayudar mucho. Por lo tanto, ver que ahora estaban llevándose mejor le generaba un gran alivio.

"Po-Por cierto…" Luriel tomo la palabra tímidamente "S-Señorita Luichel, ¿No ha recibido noticias del señor Elsword?"

"¿Mmm, el chico?" pregunto Luichel negando con las manos y suspirando "Desafortunadamente no hemos sabido nada de ellos. Supuestamente el viaje seria de dos días y llegarían a más tardar hoy, pero aún no hemos sabido nada…"

"Y-Ya veo…"

"¿Estas preocupada por el chico?" pregunto Luichel con una sonrisa picara

"¡¿E-Ehhh?!" exclamo Luriel inundándose de rubor, negando con manos y cabeza "¡N-No, para nada!"

"Ya veo…"

Luriel se echó aire a la cara para calmar su sonrojo y nerviosismo mientras Luichel reía divertida por su actitud. Al tranquilizarse se despidió de la dueña de la tienda de accesorios y esta se fue, no sin antes darle unas monedas como propina.

La encarga de banco agradeció el gesto y después nuevamente se posó sobre el mostrador con notable aburrimiento, pensando de forma fugas:

" _Me pregunto cómo estarán el señor Elsword, la señorita Aisha y la señorita Rena…_ "

* * *

Banthus Cave.

Después de haber dado con el escondite de los "Benders Bandits", Elsword, Rena y Aisha incursionaron en la guarida de los bandidos con el objetivo de encontrar a Banthus, líder de los bandidos, para capturarle y recuperar el fragmento de "El" hurtado.

Al inicio no habían tenido muchos problema, ciertamente había tenido algo de dificultad encargarse de los bandidos en su guarida, estos tenían la ventaja del terreno, pero aun así habían podido encargarse de ellos sin problemas mayores. Era cierto que cuando fueron descubiertos las cosas se pusieron ligeramente difíciles, pero habían logrado tratar con ello sin ningún problema.

Sin embargo jamás esperaron encontrarse en la situación en la que ahora mismo se encontraban. Indiscutiblemente su situación podía ser categorizada como…

Complicada.

Delante de Rena y Aisha se encontraba un enorme murciélago levitando a unos metros sobre el aire con sus enormes alas extendidas, el rey murciélago, y alrededor de ese inmenso animal había un enorme grupo de murciélagos normales de tonalidades negras y algunos blancos volando alrededor de su rey.

Y recargado sobre la espalda de sus compañeras, con una sonrisa falsa y su espada bien sujetada, Elsword encaraba a otro inmenso animal. Un enorme Phoru gigante rojo. Este enorme animal no era muy diferente de los Phorus gigantes blancos, pero era ligeramente más grande y algo le decía al chico que sería mucho más difícil de derribar.

Sin lugar a dudas, una situación muy complicada.

"Entonces chicas…" dijo Elsword sonriendo falsamente, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla sin despegar la mirada del enorme Phoru "¿Quieren cambiar?"

"No gracias" Aisha contesto con falsa diversión, concentrando energía en su cuerpo mientras miraba atentamente al inmenso murciélago levitando a unos metros de ellas "Un Phoru gigante rojo para un idiota rojo…"

"Oye…"

"Ya, ya…" dijo Rena mostrando una sonrisa, pero igualmente nerviosa y sudando un poco "No peleen, necesitamos concentrarnos en la situación"

"Sii~" asintieron la maga y el espadachín con desdén

"Claramente no podemos matarlos, estos animales no tienen la culpa de nada, somos nosotros quienes hemos entrado en su territorio, nosotros somos los invasores" Rena dijo eso mientras preparaba su arco "Aun hay algunas cosas extrañas respecto a estos dos animales, pero de momento solo debemos dejarlos fuera de combate, no hay necesidad de matarlos"

"Ya veo…" dijo Elsword poniéndose en guardia, afilando la mirada mientras avanzaba un paso "Solo debo dejarlo con vida, eh…"

"Rena, te encargo a los murciélagos alrededor del rey murciélago" dijo Aisha cubriendo su cuerpo con un grueso manto de aura violeta, afilando la mirada "Yo me encargo del rey murciélago"

"Sii~" asintió Rena tensando el hilo de su arma generando un puñado de flechas de energía celeste

El trio se quedó en silencio unos instantes al igual que los animales que les enfrentaban. Hubo tensión por unos instantes cuando de la nada Elsword dio un paso adelante, llamando rápidamente la atención del Phoru escarlata que ya le había escogido como presa, esbozando una sonrisa.

"Hagamos esto…"

Con la velocidad digna de un relámpago el espadachín se abalanzo sin dudar hacia el enorme animal de pelaje escarlata. Rena igualmente sin dudar soltó el hilo de su arma, dejando escapar una enorme ráfaga de flechas de energía celeste hacia los murciélagos que cubrían y rodeaban a modo de protección al rey murciélago, al mismo tiempo que Aisha invocaba y lanzaba tres enormes bolas de fuego.

Sin embargo y exactamente como pensaron, no sería tan sencillo.

Sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, el enorme animal de pelaje carmesí reacciono a su velocidad, corriendo de igual manera hacia el chico. Ambos se encontraron rápidamente y se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, posteriormente lanzaron sus ataques con poder.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

La espada de Elsword choco contra las afiladas garras del animal, generando un gran estruendo y chispas, sin embargo y lejos de retroceder, el animal avanzo un paso cuarteando el suelo, abriendo su hocico para mostrar sus enormes colmillos y atacar nuevamente al chico. Elsword reacciono rápidamente con su espada para contrarrestar los ataques del animal, pero la fuerza de la bestia escarlata era inmensa.

¡No solo era más rápido, también más fuerte!

Rena y Aisha se llevaron una gran sorpresa, pues pese a que las flechas de Rena sí que habían impactado contra algunos de los murciélagos, dejándoles fuera de combate y cayendo al suelo, cuando las bolas de fuego iban a impactar al rey murciélago, este batió sus alas con poder desviando el ataque de la maga hacia otro lado, engullendo algunos de los murciélagos de tamaño normal e impactando contra una de las estructuras de madera que había en el lugar.

Respondiendo al ataque de las chicas, el inmenso murciélago batió sus alas con fuerza generando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que por poco tumba a las chicas, pero ese no era su ataque. Giro en el aire y tomo algo de altura, para sorprendentemente abalanzarse sobre el dúo de chicas con una velocidad increíble cual bala de cañón, buscando impactarles.

Sin embargo Rena y Aisha no caerían por eso, usando sus fuertes piernas y reflejos Rena dio un gran salto para esquivar ese ataque, de igual manera Aisha uso [Teleport] y desapareció del lugar en un instante. Rena aterrizo sobre una de las estructuras de la mina y Aisha apareció después, concentrando su poder mágico para proceder a atacar a la bestia.

Rena disparo una gran ráfaga de flechas y Aisha invoco un poderoso [Lightning Bolt] que velozmente se dirigió hacia el rey murciélago. Sin embargo y como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo, el inmenso animal en lugar de frenar, extendió sus alas y usando la velocidad de su carga planeo hacia otro lugar esquivando el ataque de esas dos sin ningún problema.

"Tsk, se mueve muy rápido…" dijo Aisha quejándose

"Si tan solo dejase de moverse…" dijo Rena apuntándole con un ojo cerrado

"Rena, voy a detenerlo con una explosión, ataca cuando se detenga"

"Entiendo…"

Recitando el hechizo en susurro, la joven maga invoco un círculo mágico en la punta de su báculo y después comenzó a seguir al rey murciélago con la mirada. Pese a su enorme tamaño el enorme animal planeaba por toda el área sin ningún problema y a gran velocidad, por lo que resultaba casi imposible apuntarle. Sin embargo Aisha no estaba apuntando a donde estaba, sino a donde iba a estar.

" _Ahí_ " pensó Aisha seriamente "¡[Chain Fireball]!]"

Al instante tres grandes bolas de fuego salieron disparadas del círculo mágico avanzando con gran velocidad hacia donde la maga había apuntado. El rey murciélago observo el ataque y rápidamente cambio su curso, lo cual genero una sonrisa en la maga que inmediatamente movió su báculo violentamente, generando que inmediatamente su ataque cambiase de trayectoria y fuese hacia donde el animal.

Notando al instante que el ataque de la maga estaba por impactarle, el rey murciélago extendió sus alas deteniendo su vuelo de forma instantánea, esquivando de esa manera las tres bolas de fuego que impactaron contra la pared generando una esfera de llamas.

Había fallado, pero desde un inicio no quería asestarle, quería detenerlo.

"Tu turno" dijo Aisha sonriendo hacia la elfa

"Fuuu~…" Rena abrió los ojos lentamente, con un gran número de flechas cargadas de energía en su arma, mirando al animal "[Rail Stinger]"

Dejando ir el hilo de su arma con gentileza…

¡SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un puñado de flechas salió disparadas con un poder tremendo y velocidad solo comparable a la de un rayo. El rey murciélago solo atino a girarse porque cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía un puñado de flechas aproximándosele a gran velocidad y aunque era rápido, no podría esquivarlo.

Sin embargo y para la sorpresa de la maga y la elfa, reaccionando al ver a su rey en peligro, todos los demás murciélagos de tamaño inferior comenzaron a juntarse alrededor de su rey creando una especie de barrera con sus cuerpos, recibiendo ellos el ataque de Rena.

Las flechas impactaron contra un puñado de murciélagos y les dejaron fuera de combate, las dos chicas solo los vieron caer al suelo fuera de combate, pero estaban más sorprendidas de la actitud de estos. Por qué justo después de eso, cual enjambre de abejas, comenzaron a volar alrededor de su rey simulando una especie de ciclón.

"Así que están más que dispuestos a recibir los ataques para proteger a su rey, eh…" dijo Aisha rascándose la nuca "Eso va a ser una molestia…"

"U-Um…Aisha" dijo Rena sonriendo falsamente con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla, señalando con el índice al rey murciélago "Pa-Parece que va a hacer algo…"

Ambas miraron al enorme murciélago rodeado de sus iguales de menor tamaño, notaron como el pecho del animal se inflo ligeramente y después dejo escapar un fuerte chillido:

¡IIIIIIIIIIK! ¡IIIIIIIK!

Un fuerte chillido agudo que resonó con fuerza y poder en la mina. Aisha y Rena tuvieron que cubrirse las orejas debido a lo agudo del sonido y aun así se marearon un poco. Se sorprendieron aún más al ver que cuando el murciélago rey dejo de chillar, los murciélagos que le rodeaban comenzaron a girar con mayor velocidad y de la nada se abalanzaron hacia ellas a gran velocidad.

En un instante las habían rodeado completamente y habían comenzado a girar velozmente a su alrededor simulando nuevamente un ciclón. El problema radicaba en que a cada segundo comenzaban a volar cada vez más cerca y lo que es conocido como el "ojo el huracán", es decir el centro, donde ellas estaban, se estaba volviendo cada vez más pequeño.

"Haaa~…" Aisha suspiro, cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de poder mágico al mismo tiempo que vapor comenzaban a salir de su alrededor "[Gust Screw]"

Al instante un tornado de llamas surgió alrededor de la maga, alzándose con poder. Desde el exterior solo se pudieron ver algunos rayos de luz filtrándose entre los murciélagos para que instantes después todos saliesen dispersados por todos lados emanando vapor, algunos quedaron fuera de combate por ello.

Las dos chicas se miraron con una sonrisa por haber salido de eso, pero rápidamente un escalofrió les hiso prestar atención para abrir los ojos con inmensa sorpresa. Debido a que con una velocidad increíble y con las alas extendidas generando un fuerte silbido al rasgar el viento, el rey murciélago se les había lanzado.

Extrañamente el murciélago no fue a por ellas, sino que aún mas sorpresivo, voló un poco bajo y usando su velocidad y sus duras alas, destrozo la base de la estructura donde ambas se encontraban, generando que esta comenzase a desmoronarse para sorpresa de ambas.

Aisha perdió el equilibrio debido a que en la estructura comenzó a colapsar. El ataque anterior había gastado demasiado mana y si quería usar [Teleport] necesitaba reunir algo de energía, por lo tanto estaba en un problema. Afortunadamente Rena le tomo de la mano y usando sus fuertes piernas dio un gran salto, alejándose de la estructura colapsando.

Para la sorpresa de ellas, el rey murciélago había cambiado nuevamente de trayectoria velozmente y al verles vulnerables en aire, su terreno, no había dudado en abalanzárseles con la intención de impactarles.

Afortunadamente Rena era una elfa y usando su capacidad única para saltar en el aire, piso el aire como si hubiese una superficie e impulsándose una segunda vez logro esquivar el ataque a duras penas junto a la joven maga. Ambas pasaron apenas por encima del enorme animal, algo sorprendidas por su gran velocidad.

Aterrizaron nuevamente en tierra y se pusieron en guardia, el rey murciélago planeo un poco por la mina y nuevamente se detuvo ante ellas, levitando y mostrándose imponente con murciélagos a su alrededor. Cabe resaltar que para este momento el número de murciélagos que rodeaba al rey murciélago se había disminuido notablemente.

"Si queremos acabar con el rey antes debemos encargarnos de los súbditos, eh…" dijo Aisha concentrando energía en su cuerpo

"Así parece…" dijo Rena sonriendo falsamente, preparando su arma

Simultáneamente a esto, Elsword se encontraba librando un veloz y poderoso intercambio de ataques con el Phoru gigante rojo. Las garras del animal y la espada del muchacho impactaban en repetidas ocasiones, generando chispas que iluminaban la mina por instantes y fuertes ondas de expansión.

Elsword se mostraba férreo en su ataque sin embargo el Phoru de pelaje escarlata no cedía en lo más mínimo. Tal y como decían los rumores era mucho más rápido que un Phoru gigante normal, también era mucho más fuerte ya que incluso el rey mono había cedido ante la fuerza física de Elsword pero este Phoru no parecía tener problema con ello en lo más mínimo.

¡CLANG!

Un fuerte choque entre ambos les hiso retroceder a los dos arrastrando los pies. Elsword rápidamente recobro la postura y observo a su oponente, el Phoru gigante gruño en respuesta y después comenzó rasgar el suelo con sus patas traseras.

" _¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, eh?_ " Elsword se preguntó internamente con curiosidad

Para sorpresa del joven espadachín, el animal de extravagante pelaje escarlata coloco sus extremidades superiores en el suelo nuevamente, tomando una postura digna de un animal cuadrúpedo. Rasgo el suelo nuevamente con sus patas traseras y erizando su pelaje comenzó una carga poderosa y veloz hacia el muchacho.

Elsword, sorprendido por la velocidad de esa carga, no dudo dos veces en esquivarla. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a esquivarle al moverse hacia a un lado, el animal rápidamente le ataco con una de sus garras.

El espadachín reacciono en un instante usando su arma para cubrir el ataque, recibiendo el golpe y esquivando a duras penas. Cayo al suelo y rodo para nuevamente ponerse en guardia, observando al animal que nuevamente rasgaba el suelo para indicar que cargaría en su contra nuevamente.

" _Es demasiado rápida para esquivarla, por no decir que si lo hago volverá a atacarme…_ " pensó Elsword dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla " _Eso solo nos deja una opción…_ "

Sin dudar el gran Phoru gigante rojo nuevamente cargo velozmente hacia el pelirrojo, cuarteando el suelo al comenzar su carrera y gruñendo al mismo tiempo que con una gran velocidad se abalanzaba hacia el pequeño pelirrojo.

Elsword rápidamente coloco su espada delante suyo, sujetándola con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes y la empuñadura. Se plantó en su sitio mientras su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a emanar una feroz y agresiva aura de color escarlata.

Aura de la Destrucción.

Y ya cuando la enorme bestia de color escarlata estaba por impactar su carga hacia él, asomo sus feroces ojos escarlatas por encima de su arma, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro y rugiendo:

"¡Voy a detenerte!"

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

La poderosa carga del feroz Phoru gigante rojo impacto con poder justo en el arma del pelirrojo. El impacto produjo un sonido ensordecedor y una fuerte onda de expansión, pero lejos de mandar a volar al pelirrojo, simplemente le arrastro por el suelo unos cuantos metros hasta que con fiereza el muchacho se plantó en el suelo, cuarteándolo y deteniendo la carga por completo mientras forcejeaba con el animal.

"Je…" Elsword dejó escapar una risa mientras forcejeaba con el animal "No eres tan fuerte…"

Como si hubiese entendido las palabras del muchacho el animal erizo su extravagante pelaje carmesí y nuevamente se paró sobre sus dos patas traseras, desatando un feroz ataque con sus dos garras superiores buscando cortar al pelirrojo.

Sin embargo cuando los ataques iban a impactarle lo único que lograron cortar fue la silueta residual del espadachín , debido a que este ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. Debido a que estaba usando el Aura de la Destrucción, ahora era más fuerte y rápido, y usando su velocidad aumentada logro colocarse detrás del animal tomándole por sorpresa.

Pero el Phoru gigante rojo no caerá con algo tan sencillo, debido a su tonalidad de color escarlata, era un fenómeno de la naturaleza, y debido a eso sus instintos también eran mayores a los de sus iguales de color blanco. Por lo tanto logro reaccionar inmediatamente, girándose y atacando ciegamente con su garra.

¡SLASH!

Los ojos de la bestia se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su ataque había fallado debido a que el muchacho se había inclinado hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque del animal a duras penas. Y aprovechando esa apertura no dudo dos veces en impactar una fuerte estocada directamente al estómago de la bestia.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

La punta sin filo de la espada del muchacho se hundió con fuerza en el estómago del animal, forzando al Phoru a inclinarse hacia adelante mientras escupía una gran cantidad de saliva. Elsword se mantuvo serio, había puesto suficiente fuerza en ese ataque como para dejar fuera de combate a cualquier otro animal, sin embargo, este era un animal que era una excepción a la regla.

Sorprendiendo al pelirrojo el animal ataco con fuerza, sin embargo, no le ataco a él, sino a su arma. La fuerza del ataque impactando contra la columna de la espada arranco el arma de las manos de Elsword, mandándola a volar unos metros hacia otro lado.

Elsword siguió el arma con la mirada brevemente y cuando volvió a mirar se encontró vulnerable ante una enojada bestia de pelaje escarlata que trataba de atraparle con sus enormes garras y mostraba sus afilados colmillos cubiertos de saliva.

El animal trato de aprisionarle entre sus garras pero Elsword reacciono rápidamente saltando hacia este, impactando una poderosa patada en el abdomen de la bestia para usarle como base y dar un buen salto para tomar distancia.

Arrastro los pies unos momentos y se detuvo, alzando la mirada con seriedad para ver como el animal mantenía la distancia. Se puso de pie y retrocedió un paso, solo para sentir como su espalda chocaba con algo, lo que le hiso dibujar una sonrisa forzada en su rostro debido a que había chocado con la espalda de sus dos compañeras.

"Parece que ustedes también están teniendo problemas, eh" dijo Elsword mirándoles por encima de su hombro

"Algo así…" dijo Rena sonriendo falsamente

"Sin embargo hay algo que me confunde…" dijo Aisha mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar ligeramente "[Mana Sense]"

Usando un hechizo para poder percibir con mayor eficacia el mana o poder mágico del entorno, la joven maga de cabello violeta pudo percatarse como en ambos animales, el rey murciélago y el Phoru gigante rojo, tenían lo que ella identifico rápidamente como un hechizo en sus cabezas.

"Justo como pensé…" dijo Aisha parpadeando, cesando el brillo de sus ojos "Estos animales están bajo los efectos de un hechizo de control"

"¿Un hechizo de control? Ya decía yo que había algo extraño con la presencia de estos dos animales en esta cueva, parecían estar montando guardia "dijo Rena asintiendo, pero confundida "Sin embargo, ¿Quién podría hacer semejante cosa?"

"¿Hechizo de control?" dijo Elsword curioso

Y entonces recordó, hace algunos meses, poco antes del incidente con el Ancient Phoru, Hagus, jefe del pueblo de Ruben, había echo una advertencia a Lowe en la que le decía: _"Ten mucho cuidado, Lowe. Algunos rumores dicen que Banthus posee un collar especial que le permite manipular a las bestias"_

En aquel momento tanto él como su maestro no le habían dado la debida atención, pero ahora mismo todo tenía sentido. Alzo la mirada, notando como en la mirada del Phoru gigante rojo había una especie de brillo que no le pertenecía, magia.

"Banthus…" dijo Elsword mirando a las chicas por encima del hombro "Hay rumores que dicen que Banthus tiene un collar que le permite controlar a las bestias. Al principio pensamos que eran solo rumores, pero parece que eran ciertos después de todo"

"Ya veo, eso lo explica. Sin embargo…" Aisha hiso una mueca de disgusto "Es una completa molestia lidiar con estos animales sin dañarlos gravemente, es difícil ajustar el poder de mis hechizos para no matarlos"

"Debe haber una manera de encargarnos de ambos sin matarlos…" dijo Rena también un poco nerviosa

Elsword se quedó en silencio observando a su oponente, notando como la bestia escarlata se colocaba nuevamente sobre sus 4 patas, rasgando el suelo para indicar que cargaría contra él nuevamente. Miro por encima de su hombro, notando como el rey murciélago comenzaba a batir sus alas con poder para lanzarse cual proyectil hacia las dos chicas.

Y entonces la idea llego a su cabeza.

"Tengo una idea… " dijo Elsword sonriendo

Las dos chicas le miraron por encima del hombro, apenas mirando la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Suspiraron con resignación, ya sabían por demás lo locas que eran sus ideas, pero siempre eran eficaces, por lo tanto simplemente le prestaron atención.

Para su sorpresa el chico no dijo nada sino que se colocó justo en medio de ambas, tomándolas de las manos. Ambas le miraron con sorpresa y se ruborizaron ligeramente, pero al notar la sonrisa confiada en su rostro simplemente sonrieron con resignación y miraron hacia adelante.

"A mi señal usa [Teleport], cualquier lugar es bueno, siempre que no sea este" dijo Elsword mirando a la maga

"Si, si" asintió Aisha concentrando poder mágico en su cuerpo

"¿Y yo, Elsword?" dijo Rena sonriendo curiosa

"No te separes…"

"Sii~"

Mientras la maga continuaba acumulando energía en su cuerpo los dos animales no dudaron un solo instante en atacarles con sus ataques más poderosos y veloces. El Phoru gigante rojo se lanzó hacia el trio con una poderosa y veloz carga de poder, corriendo sobre sus cuatro patas cuarteando el suelo, el rey murciélago dio un giro en el aire y cual bala de cañón se lanzó hacia los chicos colocando sus alas de forma que cortasen el viento con mayor eficacia, aumentando su velocidad y generando un fuerte silbido al rasgar el viento a tal increíble velocidad.

Ambos animales se les aproximaron velozmente peligrosamente rápido, sin embargo y pese al inminente peligro aproximándoseles, el joven espadachín esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio que ambos animales estaban lo suficientemente cerca y dijo:

"Ahora…"

"[Teleport]" dijo Aisha

En un instante y más veloz de lo que ambos animales pudieron notar, el trio desapareció en un breve destello, desapareciendo del lugar y apareciendo a unos cuantos metros del sitio. El rey murciélago y el Phoru gigante se sorprendieron al ver que desaparecieron, pero se sorprendieron aún más al ver que ahora se encontraban cargando el uno contra el otro. Por supuesto trataron de evitar impactar, pero para ese momento, la distancia entre ambos era demasiado corta e incluso con su agilidad el rey murciélago no fue capaz de evitarlo.

Chocaron el uno contra el otro.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto entre ambos enormes animales genero una fuerte onda de expansión y un estruendoso sonido que sacudió por completo la cueva, generando que algunas rocas en el techo de la cueva comenzaran a caer debido al fuerte impacto entre ambos. El suelo se cuarteo y una nube de polvo se alzó como consecuencia del impacto.

El trio se cubrió con los brazos debido al viento que la explosión causo, segundos después observaron la espesa nube de polvo que el choque había creado, para que instantes después esta se disipase y mostrase ante ellos los cuerpos de ambos animales tendidos en el suelo, con los ojos como remolino, completamente fuera de combate.

Los murciélagos pequeños que aun volaban en la cueva al ver a su rey derrotado comenzaron a chillar y a volar en círculos, para instantes después salir huyendo a gran velocidad por el camino que los chicos recordaban era la salida de la cueva.

"Bueno, eso funciono mejor de lo que pensé" dijo Elsword soltando una pequeña risa, encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba tirada su espada

"Tus ideas siempre son peligrosas, pero bueno…" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos, ligeramente ruborizada "D-Debo admitir que fue una buena idea…"

"Estoy preocupada por el estado de estos animales, si despiertan y aún continúan bajo los efectos del hechizo de control…" expuso Rena preocupada

"Desconozco el poder del hechizo bajo el que estos animales están, sin embargo, creo que si nos encargamos de lo que sea que los puso bajo su control todo debería estar bajo control"

"Ya veo…"

"Bueno…" dijo Elsword encaminándose hacia sus compañeras, colocando su gran arma en su espalda y mirándoles "Debemos continuar…"

"Tienes razón" admitió Aisha suspirando al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos "No quiero ni pensar en la posibilidad, pero perdimos demasiado tiempo lidiando con estos animales. No estoy diciendo que es un hecho, pero debes estar preparado para la posibilidad de que Banthus ya haya escapado, Elsword"

"Lose"

Sin decir nada más y con una expresión seria el espadachín se puso en marcha nuevamente. Sus dos compañeras le miraron con normalidad, se miraron entre ellas para soltar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que alzaban los hombros y rápidamente procedían a seguir al muchacho a través de la cueva.

Comenzaron a recorrer aquella cueva con el mayor cuidado posible, asegurándose de no pasar nada por alto, ya para este momento cabía la posibilidad de que Banthus al ser consciente de su presencia se hubiese escondido y por lo tanto debían revisar hasta el último rincón de esta cueva. Cabe destacar que desde que se adentraron a lo que parecía ser una mina abandonada, hubo un poco más de iluminación y eso les ayudo bastante, pero aun así no lograron encontrar nada.

Aunque había algo muy extraño y era que mientras recorrían aquella cueva, no volvieron a encontrarse con ningún bandido. Era como si simplemente se hubiesen esfumado o escapado, pues tras varios minutos de recorrido no encontraron a ninguno.

Y entonces llegaron…

El trio se detuvo delante de lo que ellos reconocieron como una puerta de madera, pero no instalada, sino simplemente mal colocada delante de una grieta en una pared de la cueva. Pudieron ver algo de luz viniendo de detrás de la puerta y escucharon algunas voces. Se miraron a los ojos y asintieron con la cabeza, disponiéndose a abrir la puerta.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Derribando la puerta con poder y destruyéndola, Elsword destruyo la puerta con una fuerte patada para proceder a adentrarse junto a sus compañeras con una expresión seria y su guardia bien alta. Al entrar no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, puesto que lo que encontraron fue algo increíble.

Nuevamente se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una enorme caverna, esta se encontraba bien iluminada a diferencia del resto de la cueva. A los costados había montañas de monedas de oro, cobre y plata, además de joyerías, collares, anillos y piedras preciosas, el almacén de todas y cada una de las cosas que los bandidos habían robado.

Pasearon la mirada por el lugar para detenerse justo en el fondo de esta. Ahí, encontraron la razón del porque no se habían encontrado con ningún bandido hasta ahora y era porque todos se encontraban aquí.

Había una gran cantidad de bandidos, todos ellos mirándoles con una mirada seria y sombría, amenazante e intimidante, en sus manos portaban dagas afiladas. Claramente indignados por la presencia del trio en su guarida, pero la sorpresa del grupo no recaía en ellos, sino en quien se encontraba detrás de todos ellos.

Al fondo de la caverna había un inmenso cofre de color rojo claro, rodeado de montañas de monedas de oro. Y sentado sobre ese inmenso cofre se encontraba la persona que este trio de aventureros tanto había buscado.

El líder de los "Benders Bandits", ex-líder del "El Search Party" y ladrón del fragmento de "El"; Banthus.

A diferencia de la última vez esta vez el líder de los bandidos vestía una camisa simple de color blanco con bordes azules claro. En su brazo derecho tenía una especie de hombrera de metal que ninguno de los tres pudo identificar y en su cuello había un collar de color dorado con una gema escarlata, posiblemente el collar que le permitía controlar a las bestias. Y posando sobre su hombro una inmensa espada con la empuñadura de color dorado y el filo de esta cubierta por una funda de piel.

El hombre de cabellera castaña esbozo una enorme sonrisa confiada y divertida al ver al pelirrojo y sus compañeras en sus dominios. Elsword sintió como le hervía la sangre al ver a este hombre, pero al ver que este jugaba con lo que él inmediatamente reconoció como el fragmento de "El", exploto en ira y avanzo un paso mientras su cuerpo expulsaba un aura escarlata agresiva.

"¡Banthus…!" rugió Elsword

Los bandidos al ver la feroz e intimidante aura escarlata que cubría el cuerpo del espadachín retrocedieron un paso ligeramente intimidados, pero el líder de los bandidos simplemente esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro atrapando el fragmento de "El", guardándolo en una bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón.

"Me preguntaba quién podría estar causando tanto alboroto en mi guarida y resultaron ser ustedes tres" dijo Banthus con sorna "¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que entrometerse en mis planes?"

"Lo siento, pero tienes algo que buscamos" dijo Aisha sonriendo falsamente "Si nos entregas el fragmento de "El" podemos dejar de molestarte, al menos por un tiempo"

"Eso no será posible…" dijo Banthus mirando la roca brillante con una sonrisa "Mi cliente ya ha pagado una jugosa recompensa por este trabajo y no puedo simplemente devolverlo, no soy de los que dejan trabajos a medio terminar"

"Ohh, ¿Y se puede saber quién es ese cliente?"

"Cuando se es bandido no se tienen en cuenta las reglas, pero la única que siempre sigo fielmente es jamás revelar los nombres de mis clientes a extraños"

"El señor Lowe nos dijo que tu antes era el líder del "El Search Party"" dijo Rena mirándole con decepción "¿Cómo pudiste pasar de proteger a la gente a robarle?"

Banthus se quedó en silencio ante esa pregunta y bajo la mirada, observando con su único ojo su mano abierta. Era verdad, en un momento de su vida él había sido considerado un honrado líder del "El Search Party", había protegido a la gente del pueblo de Ruben y la roca que ahora estaba en su posesión y que había hurtado también la había resguardado con su vida en el pasado. Sin embargo…

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tomando entre sus manos una enorme cantidad del oro que había en los alrededores, echándolos al aire con alegría y una inmensa avaricia en su mirar.

"¡Por qué ser bandido es mucho mejor!" exclamo Banthus observando el oro lloviendo con una sonrisa complacida "¡Puedo tomar lo que quiera cuando quiera! ¡La gente me teme y tengo más dinero del que jamás podría imaginar! ¡Esto es lo mejor! ¡Jajaja…!"

Sus carcajadas resonaron en el lugar con eco. Los tres chicos simplemente le miraron con decepción, ya debería haberlo esperado, el hombre que alguna vez fue y protegió al pueblo de Ruben había desaparecido ante la avaricia, ya no había rastro de él.

"Bueno, dejando eso de lado" dijo Banthus chasqueando los dedos con burla "Una vez terminado este trabajo recibiré la parte restante de mi pago y procederé a retirarme por un tiempo junto a toda mi riqueza, y no pienso permitir que un puñado de mocosos se interponga en mi objetivo"

Rápidamente todos los bandidos que había en el sitio rodearon a los tres chicos que rápidamente se pusieron en guardia. Elsword rápidamente tomo su inmensa arma de su espalda y se puso en guardia, Aisha tomo su báculo y comenzó a reunir energía en su cuerpo, Rena tomo su arco y alzo la mirada ligeramente al percibir algunos bandidos asomándose de algunas superficies en las alturas.

"Acábenlos" ordeno Banthus

"¡Ohhhhh…!"

Con un feroz grito de guerra todos los bandidos se abalanzaron sobre aquel trio de aventureros, los bandidos ubicados en algunas salientes en las alturas dispararon sus armas desatando un ráfaga de flechas que se les aproximaron sin dudar amenazando con a travesarles con las puntas de metal afiladas.

Sin embargo, el trio no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

"Rena" dijo Aisha alzando su báculo, desatando una fuerte corriente de mana de su cuerpo

"Si" asintió la elfa concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en su arco, apuntando al suelo

Cuando los bandidos y las flechas estaban lo suficientemente cerca ambas chicas abrieron sus ojos lentamente y desataron sus ataques sin vacilar.

"[Perfect Storm]"

"[Gust Screw]"

Rena disparo la energía al suelo, desatando un poderoso y feroz tornado de aura celeste a su alrededor, su mera presencia y el viento que genero fue suficiente para desviar las flechas y generar una especie de vacío que comenzó a atraer a los bandidos que intentaron atacarles.

Inmediatamente después de que algunos bandidos fueron atrapados en el tornado de la elfa, llamas comenzaron a surgir del suelo y uniéndose al tornado de color celeste le tiñeron de un brillante color escarlata desatando de esta manera un fuerte tornado de llamas que engullo un puñado de bandidos quemándoles sin piedad y mandándoles a volar por los aires instantes después completamente fuera de combate, con las prendas chamuscadas y con los ojos en blanco.

Inmediatamente después un relámpago escarlata salió de entre las llamas, aproximándose hacia los bandidos que por suerte o desgracia no fueron atrapados en el tornado de llamas. Pero no era un relámpago, era un veloz espadachín con extravagante cabellera carmesí y ojos de color escarlata que apareció entre ellos con su espada en mano y apretando la empuñadura desato un poderoso corte.

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

¡SWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!

Debido al aura escarlata que cubría su cuerpo, la fuerza del muchacho se había aumentado enormemente y con un solo corte fue más que suficiente para destruir las armas de los bandidos en pedazos y posteriormente mandarles a volar con fuertes mandoblazos y estocadas en el e estómago, desmayándoles en el acto.

Los bandidos arqueros ubicados en las salientes de la cueva, después de recuperarse de la impresión apuntaron al pelirrojo que estaba acabando con sus compañeros, sin embargo y antes de poder disparar sus armas, un puñado de flechas salió de aquel tornado de llamas y les impactaron en sus armas, arrancándoselas de las manos. Posteriormente algunos relámpagos chocaron con las salientes en donde estaban, derrumbándolas y generando que estos comenzaran a caer al suelo entre las rocas de la pared.

Banthus, quien observaba todo desde aquel cofre, miro con seriedad como sus súbditos eran apaleados rápidamente por esos tres chicos. Tan rápido el tornado de llamas ceso la elfa y la maga comenzaron un ataque de relámpagos y flechas hacia los bandidos de los alrededores, por no hablar de cómo el pelirrojo se encargaba de ellos con fuertes espadazos que les dejaban fuera de combate o propinándoles poderosos golpes o patadas.

"Haaa~" un suspiro pesado escapo de los labios del líder de los bandidos, retirando suavemente la funda de piel de su arma, revelando un brillante filo para cortar y una afilada punta para a travesar "Como siempre digo, si quieres que las cosas salgan bien debes hacerlas por ti mismo"

El líder de los bandidos avanzo un par de pasos y de la nada dio un poderoso salto que cuarteo el suelo, alzando su arma con fuerza y tensando los músculos de su cuerpo para dar un poderoso corte horizontal apuntando y clavando su mirada asesina en la pequeña figura del pelirrojo.

Elsword, quien se encontraba enfrentando a algunos bandidos rápidamente sintió el peligro y alzo la mirada, notando como Banthus caía desde el aire y lanzaba un fuerte corte hacia abajo. Sin embargo el muchacho reacciono rápidamente y coloco su arma encima suyo para cubrir el ataque.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Al impacto del ataque de Banthus genero un poderoso estruendo, chispas y viento que mandaron a volar a algunos de sus seguidores por los aires. Elsword pudo percatarse del enorme poder de ese ataque, puesto que apretó los dientes y sintió como se sumergía unos centímetros en el suelo, cuarteándole debido al inmenso poder de ese ataque.

Sabía que era demasiado poderoso para bloquearlo y al sentir como perdía la batalla inclino ligeramente su arma para desviar de esa manera el ataque de Banthus, causando de esta manera que la espada de este impactase contra el suelo, destruyéndole y alzando una nube de humo.

Sin embargo la nube de humo rápidamente se disipo por el impacto entre la espada del muchacho y del líder de los bandidos. Ambas armas colisionaban mientras generaban chispas al chocar los filos. El hombre de cabello castaño mostraba una sonrisa enorme en su rostro mientras el pelirrojo se mostraba reacio y también sudaba ligeramente.

No solo le superaba en tamaño sino también en fuerza. No cabía la menor duda de que este hombre había sido líder del "El Search Party", su fuerza y habilidad como espadachín era increíble, Elsword debía admitirlo. Después de haber entrenado su cuerpo durante años esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que encontraba a alguien que le igualaba en términos de poder puro, la fuerza física de Banthus se hacía notar en su cuerpo musculoso.

¡CLANG!

Ambos chocaron nuevamente sus espadas generando una fuerte onda de expansión y chispas, pero lejos de ceder Elsword puso aún más fuerza en su ataque logrando cancelar el ataque de Banthus y abriendo la defensa de este por la fuerza, aprovechando para asestar una poderosa patada en el cuerpo del bandido y retroceder.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

La fuerza de la patada fue suficiente para mandar a Banthus un par de metros hacia atrás arrastrando los pies, pero lejos de ceder el hombre simplemente alzo la mirada con burla, posando su arma sobre su hombro mientras observaba al pelirrojo que igualmente se ponía de pie tras haber ganado distancia.

"Je…" Banthus rio "Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un enfrentamiento decente. Si no mal recuerdo la última persona que me enfrento de igual a igual fue Lowe, pero tu pareces ser un poco más fuerte que él"

"Ja…" Elsword igualmente rio brevemente, aunque una gota de sudor escurrió por su mejilla "Tú también eres más fuerte de lo que pensé. Supongo que no puedo esperar menos de un ex-líder del "El Search Party"…"

"Parece que has aprendido bien de Lowe, sin embargo…"

Banthus se puso en guardia e inmediatamente una intensa presión invisible arraso con Elsword, podía saberlo, este hombre era increíblemente poderoso y hábil, un espadachín increíble. Sin embargo, el igualmente se puso en guardia desatando una poderosa presión que hiso a Banthus reír.

"Yo soy mucho más fuerte que Lowe, te lo advierto" dijo Banthus seriamente

Elsword se quedó en silencio ante la advertencia y se mantuvo serio ante su oponente. Era verdad que era fuerte, no podía negar eso, pero había algo que no le cuadraba del todo y era esa cosa en su hombro derecho.

" _Esa cosa…_ " pensó Elsword confundido " _No tengo idea de lo que es, pero parece estar ayudándole con su ataque. De otra manera…_ "

Recordando brevemente el ataque anterior, el muchacho pudo percatarse de como esa cosa en el hombro del hombre expulso algo de vapor e inmediatamente sintió como la fuerza del bandido aumentaba drásticamente, fue lo que le hiso desviar el ataque al suelo.

"P _arece que esa cosa le está ayudando a ganar más fuerza…_ " pensó Elsword respirando hondo y concentrándose tanto como podía " _Si quiero vencerlo, antes debo encargarme de eso_ "

Mientras esos dos se preparaban para comenzar una pelea sin cuartel, un bandido quiso atacar al pelirrojo por la espalda pero antes de poder acercársele una flecha de luz verde le impacto en la ropa y le arrastro contra una pared, clavándole junto a un puñado de sus compañeros.

"Elsword, nosotros vamos a encargarnos de estos" dijo Rena mirando al chico

"Tu encárgate de Banthus" dijo Aisha alzando el pulgar hacia el chico "Y no lo dejes ir…"

"No se preocupen…" dijo Elsword cubriendo nuevamente su cuerpo con un aura escarlata "No pienso hacerlo"

La expresión determinada del muchacho fue más que suficiente para que esas chicas supieran que sin lugar a dudas iba a lograrlo, entonces ellas se encargarían de que nadie le interrumpiese y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha para encargarse de los bandidos que aún quedaban en el sitio.

Mientras flechas y bolas de fuego además de relámpagos volaban por sus alrededores y los bandidos secuaces de Banthus caían uno a uno fuera de combate, el joven espadachín de cabellera escarlata se miraba seriamente con el hombre de cabello castaño y cicatriz en el ojo.

Ambos se inclinaron ligeramente hacia adelante y entonces…

Su enfrentamiento dio comienzo.

Ambos avanzaron el uno al otro con una velocidad increíble, Elsword no se sorprendió, ya intuía que si Banthus poseía una fuerza física similar a la suya debía ser igual de rápido que él. Ambos se encontraron el uno al otro con sus armas preparadas y sin dudar un solo instante comenzaron un intercambio de ataques poderosos y veloces.

¡SLASH! ¡CLANG! ¡SLASH! ¡CLANG! ¡SLASH! ¡CLANG! ¡SLASH! ¡CLANG! ¡SLASH! ¡CLANG!

Las espadas de ambos chocaban con poder y fuerza generando poderosas ondas de expansión, fuertes corrientes de viento y chispas que iluminaban todo el lugar. Ninguno de los dos perdía terreno o cedía en lo más mínimo. Elsword se mostraba serio y tenaz ante los ataques de Banthus, mientras que el bandido sonreía enormemente complacido por un oponente digno después de tanto tiempo.

Algunos de los bandidos de los alrededores trataron de inmiscuirse en la batalla de esos dos, para apoyar a su líder, sin embargo ni siquiera tenían el valor para meterse en tal enfrentamiento, solo ver a su líder pelear de esa manera y al pelirrojo enfrentándole de igual sin problema era algo imposible que preferían evitar.

Las compañeras de Elsword estaban igualmente sorprendidas, mientras se encargaban de los bandidos de los alrededores observaban el enfrentamiento de esos dos sorprendidas. Pero no por Elsword, sino por la fuerza de ese bandido. Entonces recordaron que ese hombre había sido alguna vez líder del "El Search Party", un hombre que alguna vez peleo por el bien de la gente y ahora usaba ese mismo poder para enfrentarse al pelirrojo.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

Después de un fuerte espadazo ambos jalaron sus armas y apretaron la empuñadura de sus armas con poder, mirándose a los ojos desatando exactamente el mismo ataque. Elsword ya lo había intuido también, si este hombre había sido un miembro del "El Search Party" al igual que él y su maestro, Lowe, también debía conocer esta técnica:

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

"¡[Mega Slash]!"

¡SLASH!

¡CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNG!

El impacto entre ambas armas genero una poderosa onda de expansión y estruendo, acompañados por una fuerte corriente de viento y chispas. El suelo se cuarteo como consecuencia de la fuerza de ambos y el poder del impacto les forzó a retroceder arrastrando los pies.

"Je, veo que has dominado a la perfección las técnicas de Lowe" rio Banthus

"Y tú también al parecer" rio Elsword

"Lowe y yo fuimos viejos compañeros de escuadrón, mocoso. Yo y Lowe fuimos quienes inventamos esas técnicas, por lo tanto, al igual que Lowe, soy quien invento esas técnicas"

"Ya veo…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes para velozmente desaparecer dejando solo polvo sustituyéndoles y encontrándose nuevamente delante del otro reanudando su increíble intercambio de ataques.

Durante el intercambio de ataques ambos se miraban a los ojos, ambos habían dominado ya las técnicas del "El Search Party" y si querían tomar desprevenido al otro debían usar técnicas aparte. De otra manera no podrían generar ninguna apertura, pero, eso era solo del lado de Elsword, debido a que Banthus sonrió con enorme burla.

Después de desviar uno de los ataques del pelirrojo Banthus preparo su ataque atacando desde abajo con un corte ascendente, rasgando el suelo y amenazando con cortar al muchacho que esquivo el corte inclinándose hacia atrás y mirando el filo del arma rosando su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el objetivo de ese ataque no era cortarle, sino lanzar al muchacho algo de tierra y rocas que había generado cuando rasgo el suelo.

Elsword sintió como tierra entraba en sus ojos y esto le cegó unos instantes, algo que Banthus aprovecho para asestarle una poderosa patada directo al estómago que mando al pelirrojo a volar por los aires. El muchacho hábilmente logro recuperarse durante el trayecto, pero cuando alzo la mirada pudo ver como Banthus había saltado con fuerza para nuevamente atacarle desde el aire con un corte horizontal que él no podía detener.

Elsword abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ya estaba demasiado cerca para esquivarlo y bloquearlo no era una opción, ya había experimentado la fuerza de ese ataque y sabía que en su estado no podría bloquearla. Entonces, ¿Qué debía hacer?

No había manera de esquivar y esa fue exactamente la decisión del pelirrojo, no esquivar.

Sonrió disimuladamente y esto género que Banthus afilase la mirada, percatándose de un imperceptible movimiento del pelirrojo. Como un asiduo guerrero que había caminado por el sendero de la espada, estaba acostumbrado a prestar especial atención a los más mínimos cambios en sus oponentes, cualquier cosa era crucial en un combate, por lo tanto y sospechando que el pelirrojo esquivaría cambio ligeramente la trayectoria de su ataque.

Sin saber que fue exactamente eso lo que le permitió esquivar el ataque al pelirrojo.

¡SLASH!

¡CRACK!

Para la enorme sorpresa de Banthus, su ataque había fallado apenas por un centímetro pasando justo al lado del pelirrojo, apenas cortándole la punta de uno de sus mechones de cabello. Elsword había fingido una esquivada a propósito, como un gran guerrero él sabía que eso haría dudar a Banthus y esquivo, sin necesidad de hacerlo realmente.

Casi en cámara lenta el líder de los bandidos pudo percatarse de como el pelirrojo le miraba con seriedad, preparando su arma para una fuerte estocada al mismo tiempo que concentraba energía en ella. Elsword respiro hondo y exhalo aire, clavando sus ojos escarlatas en el hombre.

" _Esa técnica es…_ " pensó Banthus abriendo el ojo con sorpresa

Elsword se dispuso a lanzar su ataque, pero antes de hacerlo dudo.

Esto no era lo mismo que atacar a un animal salvaje o a algunos de sus oponentes anteriores. Esta vez estaba atacando a un ser humano, un hombre exactamente igual que él, un humano. Sabía que debía encargarse de ese extraño mecanismo que tenía en su hombro, pero también sabía que debía inhabilitarle para atraparle, y eso le hacía dudar, tenía que atacar a un humano con intenciones de matar, de lastimar.

No era igual que con los demás bandidos, con ellos no usaba toda su fuerza y prefería usar sus puños para noquearles en lugar de atacar con su espada. Pero esta vez era diferente, si no atacaba con todas sus fuerzas no podría ganar y si no atacaba con todas sus fuerzas entonces Banthus podría escapar y el no quería eso.

Y entonces nuevamente y como si la hubiese invocado, la melodiosa voz de su hermana comenzó a sonar en su cabeza:

 _"No dudes, Elsword. No debes titubear, un guerrero jamás duda. Y si tienes dudas y sientes que no puedes hacerlo, entonces…"_

Elsword dio un paso adelante, cuarteando el suelo, su cabello comenzó a ondear con fuerza como consecuencia de su intensa y feroz aura escarlata descontrolándose en su cuerpo y abriendo los ojos mostro una mirada vacía, sin brillo y fija en el hombro derecho de Banthus.

 _"Calma tu corazón y no pienses en nada, entonces deja que tu cuerpo haga lo debido. Un guerrero jamás duda, debes recordar eso"_

Recordó momentáneamente la figura de su hermana, imponente y valerosa, una guerrera nata. Jamás titubeo o dudo, su espada siempre asestaba sin ninguna pizca de duda, una guerrera digna desde pequeña.

Él, quien aspiraba a ser un guerrero tan fuerte y valeroso como lo eran su hermana mayor o su padre, se prometió a si mismo jamás titubear. Y si era para proteger la promesa de su hermana mayor, para proteger el pueblo de Ruben, entonces...

"[Assault Slash]…"

No iba a dudar.

¡SLASH!

Más veloz de lo que Banthus pudo percibir, la poderosa estocada cargada de energía del pelirrojo impacto contra la hombrera metálica que este tenía, atravesándola y posteriormente cortando sin duda su hombro. La espada del muchacho era de entrenamiento, no tenía como objetivo o modalidad el cortar cosas, sin embargo, en manos de un espadachín tan experimentado como lo era Elsword, esta espada era incluso más peligrosa que una recién afilada.

La estocada genero una poderosa corriente de viento que mando a Banthus a volar por los aires un par de metros hacia atrás, impactando contra una montaña de oro y unos cofres. El bandido alzo la mirada lentamente, percatándose de como su hombro sangraba y no podía mover el brazo.

"Ni lo intentes…" dijo Elsword procediendo a encaminarse hacia el líder e los bandidos "Corte los nervios que conectaban tu brazo con tu hombro, no podrás moverlo"

Banthus alzo la mirada con sorpresa al ver como el pelirrojo le amenazaba con su espada y una mirada sumamente seria. No pudo evitar reírse, después de todo, esta escena le era muy conocida. A las espaldas de Elsword apareció una ilusión de Lowe, exactamente igual y apuntándole con la misma arma el día que este traiciono a "El Search Party" y Lowe fue a enfrentarle, el día que perdió su ojo derecho.

"Jajaja…" Banthus soltó una breve risa "De tal maestro tal alumno, me parece"

"Entrega el fragmento de "El", Banthus" dijo Elsword seriamente, al mismo tiempo que el aura escarlata de su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente

"Si, si, como quieras…"

Lentamente y con su mano izquierda Banthus deslizo su mano hacia la bolsa que contenía el fragmento de "El" en su cinturón, lo tomo y se lo ofreció al pelirrojo para que este lo tomase. Elsword se dispuso a tomarlo, pero justo cuando iba a hacer un escalofrió le advirtió del peligro.

Se cubrió con su arma y pudo sentir como algo golpeaba su arma con fuerza y le hacía retroceder. Confundido rápidamente se puso en guardia y al mirar pudo percatarse de como Tobu, la mano derecha de Banthus, aparecía en el lugar a partir de la nada.

"Te tardaste mucho" quejo Banthus mirando al bandido

"Lo siento, señor Banthus" disculpo Tobu ayudando a su líder a ponerse de pie mientras se sobaba el hombro "Hubo algunas complicaciones"

"¡Tobu…!" rugió Elsword lanzándose hacia ellos

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera atacarlos, ambos desvanecieron en la nada. Elsword rápidamente tomo su espada y comenzó a lanzar cortes en todas direcciones, pero no pudo impactar con nada.

"¡Elsword!"

Rápidamente sus compañeras se le acercaron preocupadas tras haberse encargado de todos los bandidos del lugar, inmediatamente poniéndose en guardia al sentir mana pero no poder dar con su origen.

"¡Sal de donde estés, Tobu!" exclamo Elsword furioso

"Ya nos volveremos a encontrar en otro momento…" la voz de Tobu resonaba con eco en el lugar, pero ningún de los tres podía saber de dónde venía "Hasta luego…"

Esas palabras hicieron eco en el lugar por unos instantes y después hubo silencio. Aisha rápidamente activo [Localize] y [Mana Sense] pero no fue capaz de percibir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera Rena con sus sentidos más agudos al ser una elfa. Al no ser capaces de encontrar nada estas se giraron hacia el espadachín negando con la cabeza.

Elsword apretó los puños con fuerza, imponente debido a que no había podido hacer nada, girándose hacia uno de los cofres que había ahí y pateándolo con fuerza, tirándolo y tirando el contenido del cofre al suelo.

"¡Maldición…!" quejo Elsword furioso "Estuvimos tan cerca…"

"Tranquilo, Elsword" dijo Rena acercándosele al chico rápidamente, tomándole de la mano y sonriéndole "Ya habrá otra oportunidad, volveremos a encontrarlo y podremos recuperar el fragmento de "El""

"¡¿Y cómo lo sabes?!" exclamo Elsword soltándose del agarre de la elfa, mirándole con rabia "¡Esta era nuestra única oportunidad para recuperarlo…! ¡Ahora que sabe que estamos tras de él será más difícil encontrarlo!"

"Elsword…"

"¡Ahh, maldita sea! ¡Si tan solo hubiese tomado el fragmento de "El" más rápido!"

"Elsword"

"¡Maldito Tobu, la próxima vez que los vea a ambos voy a…!"

"¡Elsword!"

Sorprendiendo al pelirrojo por la repentina subida de tono por parte de la elfa, el muchacho se quedó firme y temeroso, ya sabía muy bien lo aterradora que esta hermosa chica era al estar enojada y se puso nervioso. Sin embargo, se sorprendió un poco a sentir como ella gentilmente le tomaba de la cabeza y con cuidado colocaba el rostro de este en su pecho, acariciándole la cabeza gentilmente.

"Debes tranquilizarte, es cierto que perdimos nuestra oportunidad de recuperar el fragmento de "El" pero no debes estar enojado, ya habrá otra oportunidad, te lo aseguro" dijo Rena sonriéndole amablemente

Elsword quería replicar tanto por la incómoda posición como por su enojo original, pero extrañamente no pudo y simplemente deshizo los puños de sus manos y se quedó en silencio unos instantes relajándose ante las caricias de la chica en su cabello. Después alzo el rostro, sonriendo suavemente a la peli-verde.

"Lo siento, perdí el control" disculpo Elsword mirando a la elfa "Y muchas gracias, Rena, ya me siento mejor"

"De nada" sonrió Rena en respuesta tomando las manos del muchacho

Elsword simplemente sonrió rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzado por su actitud mientras su compañera le restaba importancia a ello con sonrisas alegres. Mientras esto sucedía la joven maga echaba un vistazo entre los tesoros que los bandidos habían acumulado.

"Sin embargo esto fue un completo fracaso…" suspiro Elsword admirando los alrededores "No solo perdimos la oportunidad de recuperar el fragmento de "El", sino que tampoco encontramos nada que pueda ayudarnos a encontrarle"

"Umm…" hablo Aisha en cuclillas cerca de una montaña de oro "Yo no diría eso si fuera tu…"

"¿Encontraste algo, Aisha?" pregunto Rena curiosa, acercándose a la peli-morado

Tanto el pelirrojo como la elfa fueron a donde la maga para ver qué era lo que esta había encontrado. La maga les mostro lo que parecía ser un pergamino cerrado, sin embargo lo extraño recaía en el sello que había plasmado en el pergamino.

Era el escudo de Elder, solo usado por la realeza.

Se miraron entre ellos unos instantes para después asentir con la cabeza. La maga entonces rompió el sello y abrió el pergamino, el trio lentamente comenzó a leer el contenido, abriendo los ojos con inmensa sorpresa exclamando en el lugar:

"¡Esto es…!"

* * *

Elder Village.

Al día siguiente y después de haber incursionado en la guarida de los bandidos, el trio rápidamente había regresado de su misión hacia la ciudad. Desafortunadamente no traían consigo el fragmento de "El", pero aquello que habían logrado encontrar tampoco era algo pequeño y sin importancia.

Tan rápido como llegaron a la ciudad fueron a la casa del líder del gremio de comerciantes, Hoffman, para entregarle algunos de los tesoros que habían encontrado para que este los regresase a sus respectivos dueños. Pero también para mostrarle aquello que habían encontrado en la guarida de Banthus.

En la sala de la casa de Hoffman ya se encontraban reunidos todos los que estaban al tanto de la situación: Hoffman, Luichel, Ariel y su hermana Luriel, Lenphad y Elsword, Rena y Aisha. Todos mirando con seriedad al líder del gremio de comerciantes que sostenía en sus manos el pergamino que el trio había encontrado en aquella cueva.

"Esto es…" dijo Hoffman entrecerrando los ojos, bajando el pergamino para colocarlo sobre la mesa de centro con seriedad "No hay la menor duda, es la letra y el sello de Lord Wally"

"Eso significa que…" dijo Luichel sorprendida

"Si" asintió Hoffman cruzándose de brazos con una expresión bastante seria "Lord Wally y los bandidos están trabajando juntos"

Tras la revelación hubo algunos segundos de silencio en la sala.

"Esa alimaña, ya sabía yo que no podría estar tramando nada bueno" dijo Lenphad apretando los puños con ira "Nada bueno puede salir de un tirano como él"

"También encontramos esto…" dijo Elsword seriamente

El pelirrojo coloco aquel artefacto extraño que Banthus tenía en su hombro sobre la mesa, estaba destruido pero aún se podía ver de qué se trataba. Nadie supo que decir o hacer, pero Hoffman reacciono al ver el objeto con una mueca.

"¿Sabe lo que es, señor Hoffman?" pregunto Elsword serio "Banthus lo tenía consigo…"

"No, no sé lo que es, pero creo haber visto algo similar" explico Hoffman seriamente "Conozco a alguien que posiblemente sepa lo que es"

"¿Quién?"

"Su nombre es Echo, es la alquimista de la ciudad" respondió Hoffman "Ella también está al tanto de la situación, hablare con ella tan pronto como pueda para informarle de nuestros avances y para que nos diga que es esta cosa"

"Entendido…"

"Señor Hoffman…" Ariel hablo con ciertos nervios "Si lo que ese pergamino dice es verdad, eso significa que…"

"Si, es la prueba definitiva de que Lord Wally está trabajando con los bandidos" respondió Hoffman seriamente "Y ahora con esto, podemos ir al pueblo para pedir su ayuda y proseguir con lo planeado"

"¿Planeado?" pregunto Luriel confundida

"Ahora que sabemos que Banthus y Lord Wally están trabajando juntos es fácil deducir en donde estará Banthus" respondió Aisha con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos y piernas "Las probabilidades de que el fragmento de "El" ahora se encuentre en manos de Lord Wally y resguardado dentro del castillo de este son muy altas. Por lo tanto…"

"Si queremos recuperar el fragmento de "El" y salvar a la ciudad de Elder del tirano de Lord Wally…" continuo Luichel seriamente

"Solo hay una cosa por hacer…" dijo Lenphad seriamente

"Si..." asintió Hoffman seriamente

El líder del gremio de comerciantes miro por la ventana de su humilde hogar, en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el inmenso castillo del tirano gobernante de la ciudad de Elder. Ahora que tenían la prueba definitiva de su alianza con los bandidos solo había una cosa por hacer.

Hoffman suspiro y con una expresión seria dijo:

"Debemos derrocar a Lord Wally…"

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Muy buenas!**_

 _ **Con este episodio damos comienzo a lo que vendría a ser una "sub-saga" dentro de la saga de Elder, que vendría a ser la saga del derrocamiento de Wally. Esta será un poco larga, pero después de esta termina finalmente la saga de Elder para continuar con la historia.**_

 _ **Esta saga será bastante buena, se los puedo asegurar, porque vamos a descubrir muchísimas cosas tanto de los personajes secundarios como de los principales, en esta saga es donde los "cambios" comenzaran a nacer en ellos para que el cambio de clase se vea natural, ya lo verán, va a gustarles.**_

 _ **Y prepárense, porque cuando lleguemos al momento de la incursión al castillo de Wally, uff, se van a morir de lo increíblemente épico que va a hacer, se los puedo asegurar completamente.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, pasemos a los revieews :V**_

 _ **Krystyam091:**_

 _ **Yo tampoco tardo más de un minuto, pero esta historia no es como el juego, las cosas tienen que volverse realistas y más que eso, épicas a su manera. Igualmente nadie tarda mucho con Ent, pero aquí la pelea estuvo súper épica, ¿apoco no, eh? xD**_

 _ **Yo solía pensar como tú, ¿Por qué dar desarrollo a los personajes secundarios? Se supone que para eso está el protagonista, solo él debe importar. Pero cuando te pones a investigar, te das cuenta que dar desarrollo a los personajes secundarios los hace ver más interesantes, más vivos y eso hace una historia más interesante, yo que lo estoy experimentando lo sé.**_

 _ **Y sobre Aisha masoquista… ya veremos después xD**_

 _ **Selkova:**_

 _ **Muy cierto, el episodio anterior no tuvo mucha acción. Es cierto que la epicidad de la batalla contra Ent será difícil de igualar, pero te aseguro que las peleas que vienen será bastante épicas y el derrocamiento de Wally va a ser uff, vas a estar bastante satisfecho con eso, te lo aseguro completamente.**_

 _ **Erick Kingdom:**_

 _ **Lose, es complicadísimo encontrar imágenes de Elsword emparejado con alguien que no sea Aisha. Yo también leí esos manhwas en donde se muestra la opinión de todos los personajes por uno. Pero hago esta historia para destruir por completo esas ship de mierda sin sentido como el Raven x Rena, que no le veo una puta mierda de sentido.**_

 _ **Sobre la historia que dices, se escuchaba bastante buena, una lástima que la borraron. Y espero con ansias que escribas la tuya, cuando lo hagas me avisas para darle una leída xD Cualquier cosa que sea de Elsword es un follow instantáneo.**_

 _ **Eso es lo que estaba buscando hacer, que aunque todos sabemos ya lo que pasara, que la historia te haga sentir ese sentimiento de que el juego fue muy breve o algo así, no sé cómo explicarlo xD Y sobre lo de avanzar lento, lo siento por ello, pero te aseguro que aunque vayamos lento será muy bueno, lo aseguro.**_

 _ **Savior555:**_

 _ **Yo también leo los capítulos de los fics que sigo varias veces xD**_

 _ **Me alegra enormemente saber qué piensas de esa manera de mi historia, enserio lo hace, muchísimas gracias por los halagos. Me estoy esforzando mucho para que esta historia sea lo mejor posible y ver que a ustedes les gusta es mi mayor recompensa.**_

 _ **PD: Fui a Wattpad solo para tener un poco más de lecturas en esta historia, ya que el fandom haya es un poco más grande, pero no veo a esa página como para publicar más cosas. Yo nací aquí y aquí me quedo xD**_

 _ **PD2: Si, esta modalidad la vi en algunos otros autores que seguía y dije "Ehhh, por que no" y empecé a contestar a los reviews xD**_

 _ **PD3: Por supuesto continúo jugando. Juego en los servidores ES y NA, pero mi principal es el ES, con un LK de Nv.99, es solo que deje de jugarlo por todo el relleno que metieron y cuando hicieron la unión de todos los server me dio un lag que daba asco jugar. Pero cuando metan la actualización del 3er job voy a regresar a full :D**_

 _ **Y siendo eso todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


	16. Capitulo 15

Elder Village.

Era medio día y el sol ya se encontraba en su punto más alto en un caluroso día de verano.

La plaza de la ciudad ya se encontraba en su máximo auge, a esta hora del día los aventureros y comerciantes comenzaban con sus labores diarias, los establecimientos de la ciudad abrían sus puertas para ofrecer sus servicios a los aventureros que lo desearan y los aventureros partían fuera de la ciudad para proceder a cumplir sus respectivas misiones.

Los habitantes más asiduos de la ciudad paseaban por la plaza con normalidad, echando un vistazo a la mercancía de los comerciantes para ver si encontraban algo para comprar. Otros simplemente se hallaban sentados en algunas bancas que había por la plaza, admirando la gran cantidad de personas que había en la plaza.

Sin embargo había algo muy extraño y que hacía que la mirada de los habitantes, comerciantes y aventureros se tornase ligeramente cautelosa y seria. Y sus miradas desconfiadas se debían a una única cosa.

Había guardias en la plaza y dispersados a lo largo de la ciudad en números muy altos.

Esto era extraño, normalmente el número de guardias que custodiaban la ciudad era relativamente bajo, incluso había días en los que simplemente no había guardias en la ciudad. Sin embargo ahora había un gran número de guardias, todos portando espadas y lanzas, con miradas serias y afiladas, examinando a detalle los movimientos de todos los presentes en la plaza y la ciudad.

Sin embargo tampoco es que fuera tan extraño, ya para este momento todos en la ciudad eran más que conscientes del hecho de que Lord Wally, el gobernante de su pacifica ciudad, se encontraba aliado con los bandidos.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Elsword, Aisha y Rena habían regresado de la guarida de Banthus y habían encontrado la prueba definitiva de la alianza entre Lord Wally y Banthus. Hoffman había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo una prueba que corroborase este hecho, y ahora que finalmente la había encontrado, no dudo dos veces en decírselo al pueblo y solicitar su apoyo.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ponerse en contacto con el gremio de aventureros. Después de todo, si realmente estaban planeando un derrocamiento al Lord de la ciudad y sabiendo que para esto antes debían incursionar en el castillo de este, lo primero que pensaron fue en aumentar su fuerza y números, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que pedir ayuda al gremio de aventureros, cuyos miembros eran capaces y fuertes aventureros.

Tan pronto el líder del gremio de aventureros se enteró de la alianza de Lord Wally con los bandidos y Hoffman le mostro las pruebas, este acepto sin dudar ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera. Reunió a todos los miembros de su gremio e informo sobre la situación, pidiéndoles su apoyo y contribución debido a lo delicado de la situación. Nadie se negó, todos comprendían lo complicado de la situación y que si realmente iban a hacerlo, debía ser con la ayuda de todos.

Después empezaron a correr la voz entre los habitantes de la ciudad. Para ese momento no era un secreto que muchos de los ciudadanos de Elder desconfiaban y odiaban a su actual Lord, pero tampoco podían unirse a Hoffman sin pruebas. Por lo tanto cuando se enteraron de que finalmente habían corroborado la alianza de Wally con los bandidos, no dudaron en unirse a la causa y ofrecer sus fuerzas.

Hoffman después reunió a todos los miembros de su gremio, los comerciantes. Informo sobre la situación y pidió ayuda para poder salvar a su ciudad. Los miembros del gremio de comerciantes no se negaron y de hecho ayudaron encantados, ofreciendo algunas de sus mercancías y armas para poder abastecer al ejército secreto que ahora estaban reuniendo para derrocar a Lord Wally.

Sin embargo todo esto era secreto.

Ciertamente debían pedirles a todos que evitasen llamar la atención demasiado y de preferencia evitasen hablar sobre lo que estaban planeando en público. Ya intuían que Lord Wally enviaría guardias a la ciudad para intimidar y mantenerlos a raya, después de todo, al igual que ellos necesitaban pruebas para derrocarlo, el necesitaba pruebas de un golpe de estado antes de someter al pueblo.

Ambos bandos eran conscientes de lo que el otro planeaba.

Los aventureros y los guardias se miraban entre ellos con seriedad, sabían lo que estaban pensando a la perfección. Pero hasta que uno de ellos no hiciera el primer movimiento, el otro tampoco haría nada. Una situación bastante complicada sin ninguna duda.

Esperar era lo único que podían hacer de momento.

Al norte de la ciudad, un poco alejado de la zona urbana de la plaza, podíamos encontrar la humilde morada perteneciente al actual líder del gremio de comerciantes, Hoffman. En la sala de estar de la casa una situación bastante complicada se estaba llevando a cabo. En la sala de estar se encontraba un grupo de personas, todos ya conscientes sobre la situación en la que la ciudad se encontraba y dispuestos a ayudar.

El dueño de la casa, Hoffman, ocupaba un sofá con una expresión seria en su rostro. Luichel, la dueña de la tienda de accesorios compartía otro sofá con Lenphad, el dueño de la herrería de la ciudad. Aisha, Rena, Ariel y Luriel se encontraban sentadas en otro de los sofás, dejando solamente al joven espadachín de extravagante cabellera escarlata, Elsword, recargando la espalda en la pared mientras mantenía una expresión seria al igual que todos los demás presentes.

Había silencio en la sala y un ambiente pesado y tenso, no era para menos, después de todo estaban discutiendo que debían hacer a partir de ahora. Sin embargo el silencio fue abruptamente roto por el herrero de la ciudad, que con fuerza poso su mano sobre la mesa de centro, mirando al líder del gremio de comerciantes con seriedad y enojo.

"¡¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando, Hoffman?!" Lenphad cuestiono con seriedad al líder del gremio de comerciantes "¡Ya tenemos al pueblo de nuestro lado, a los aventureros e incluso a los comerciantes! ¡Debemos aprovechar para atacar a Lord Wally antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"

"Normalmente no apoyo la imprudencia, pero esta vez Lenphad tiene razón" Luichel apoyo al herrero con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Hoffman seriamente "Debemos aprovechar que ahora tenemos el apoyo de todos para acabar con Lord Wally de una vez por todas, si esperamos demasiado…"

"Soy perfectamente consciente de las consecuencias que tendría el esperar demasiado, sin embargo, la imprudencia no es buena" Hoffman interrumpió con seriedad, mirando a ambos "Lord Wally podrá ser todo lo que quieran, pero no es ingenuo. Estoy seguro que está más que preparado para detenernos, atacar el castillo ahora sería suicidio. Debemos encontrar una forma de atacarlo por sorpresa…"

"El número de guardias custodiando la ciudad ha aumentado, pero dudo que sean todos los guardias que Lord Wally tiene a su disposición, estoy segura de que el castillo estaría infestado de guardias, atacar, al menos por ahora, no es una opción viable" Aisha reforzó el argumento de Hoffman llevándose una mano al mentón "Sin embargo… ¿Cómo podríamos atacar el castillo por sorpresa?"

"Sobre eso…" el líder del gremio de comerciantes tomo la palabra, llamando la atención de los presentes "Luichel y yo tenemos una idea sobre cómo podemos entrar al castillo sin ser descubiertos"

Al escuchar eso todos rápidamente prestaron atención, percatándose de cómo Hoffman colocaba un pergamino sobre la mesa de centro, abriéndolo y mostrando que se trataba de un mapa de las afueras de Elder. Inmediatamente Luichel se aclaró la garganta y procedió a hablar.

"Un poco más allá del "Forest of Druids", bastante cerca de donde encontraron el escondite de Banthus, existe un lugar conocido como "Twin Watchtower", se trataba de un par de torres de vigilancia que se usaba para vigilar los alrededores del castillo, pero actualmente se encuentran abandonadas" explico Luichel marcando con el dedo el área en el mapa "Y cerca de este sitio hay un canal subterráneo que conecta directamente con el interior del castillo. Sin embargo no se ha usado en mucho tiempo, así que no se si todavía podemos usarlo. Debemos investigarlo para ver si podemos usarlo para entrar al castillo"

"¿Enserio?" Rena rápidamente mostro su asombro, pero inmediatamente ladeo la cabeza confundida "¿Pero cómo es que sabes todo eso, señorita Luichel?"

"Hace muchos años Luichel fue una reconocida bandida de Elder" Ariel respondió con cierta gracia y diversión

"¿Enserio?" Aisha rápidamente pregunto curiosa mirando a la dueña de la tienda de accesorios

"Si, pero eso fue hace mucho" Luichel respondió rascándose la mejilla con cierta vergüenza "No me lo recuerden, por favor, es una época de mi vida que me gustaría olvidar"

"Sin embargo se encuentra bastante lejos" Lenphad observo la ubicación del lugar descrito con la mano en la barbilla "Y además antes tenemos que asegurarnos de que ese lugar se encuentra en perfectas condiciones para poder usarlo para atacar el castillo de Lord Wally"

"En efecto, mandare a preparar una carreta inmediatamente para salir lo más pronto posible. Además, pediré al gremio de aventureros el apoyo de algunos de sus miembros, ya que algunas personas que viven en los alrededores han informado que han visto bandidos cerca de esa área. No me sorprendería que el área estuviera infestada de bandidos, así que debemos ir preparados" Hoffman hablo con seriedad "Luichel, me gustaría que fueras con ellos para guiarlos hasta el pasadizo"

"Por supuesto" la dueña de la tienda de accesorios acepto sin problemas y una sonrisa

"Tardaremos un poco considerando que tenemos que preparar todo sin levantar sospechas en los guardias, pero en cuanto tengamos la carreta lista se los haremos saber" Hoffman hablo con normalidad "Por ahora solo esperen hasta que terminemos"

"Entendido"

Una vez que habían acordado como proceder, uno a uno los presentes comenzaron a dejar la casa del líder del gremio de comerciantes para atender sus propios asuntos, ya que aunque la situación actual demandaba atención especial, tampoco podían descuidar sus propios trabajos y establecimientos, el pan no iba a llevarse solo a casa después de todo. Por lo tanto todos procedieron a dirigirse hacia sus respectivos trabajos, actuando de la manera más normal posible para que ningún guardia sospechase nada.

Hoffman les despidió con naturalidad y después sirvió algo de té nuevamente en su taza, le dio un sorbo y con una expresión seria alzo la mirada, apreciando al trio de aventureros que aún se encontraban en su sala de estar, quienes le miraban con una expresión seria.

"Señor Hoffman, respecto al otro asunto que mencionamos…" hablo Aisha con seriedad

Elsword inmediatamente coloco cuidadosamente una bolsa de color beige sobre la mesa de centro, en cuyo interior se encontraba aquel extraño y destruido artefacto que Banthus portaba cuando estos le habían confrontado en su guarida. Hoffman asintió tan solo con verlo, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa sin problemas.

"Tengo una ligera sospecha de que podría ser, pero aun así deberían llevárselo a Echo para estar seguros" respondió Hoffman con normalidad "Echo es la alquimista de la ciudad, su establecimiento se encuentra al norte de la ciudad, pasando el banco. Ella ya está al tanto de la situación y ya le he informado sobre ustedes, solo díganle que yo los envié"

"Entendido" asintió Elsword tomando la bolsa beige y el artefacto en su interior con normalidad "Muchas gracias por la información…"

"En ese caso nos vamos" dijo Rena poniéndose de pie junto a Aisha, procediendo a seguir al pelirrojo "Avísenos en cuanto termine de preparar las cosas"

"Yo le informare a Ariel cuando las preparaciones hayan terminado, ustedes descansen hasta entonces" asintió Hoffman sin problemas, agitando la mano a modo de despedida

El trio simplemente devolvió el gesto sin problemas y procedieron a salir de la casa del líder del gremio de comerciantes. Al salir del lugar rápidamente procedieron a ponerse en marcha hacia el norte de la ciudad para poder encontrar a la alquimista Echo, para que les dijera que era ese extraño artefacto que Banthus usaba.

Durante el camino recibieron algunos elogios por parte de otros aventureros que ya eran más que conscientes de sus hazañas en la ciudad, al igual que agradecimientos por parte de los habitantes de Elder por haberles salvado ya en distintas ocasiones. Aunque también llamaron un poco la atención de los guardias debido a que el pelirrojo cargaba esa bolsa, sin embargo, solo fue necesaria una mirada de advertencia por parte del espadachín para hacerles ver hacia otro lado.

Al cabo de unos minutos de haber recorrido la ciudad, el trio se detuvo delante de un establecimiento que tenía un gran letrero que decía "Alchemy", seguido de un dibujo de algo que se asemejaba a una [Mana Elixir].

El muchacho y las dos chicas se vieron entre ellos unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza y proceder a entrar en el lugar con normalidad.

CLING CLING~

Una campana sonó anunciando la presencia de clientes en el lugar, más sin embargo nadie apareció. El trio de chicos admiraron el lugar, notando varias repisas en las paredes sobre las cuales había frascos y botellas cuyo contenido variaba de color, algunos incluso emanaban humo y otros parecían ya directamente veneno o algún líquido corrosivo.

Caminaron hacia el mostrador, percatándose de algunos otros frascos con contenido sospechoso en su interior, pero no le dieron demasiada importancia. Notaron una pequeña campanita sobre el mueble y justo cuando el pelirrojo estaba por tocarla…

"¿Quién eeeeesss~?"

Una sonora pregunta fue lanzada al mismo tiempo que rápidamente alguien se ponía de pie del otro lado del mostrador, sorprendiendo al trio. Los tres se sorprendieron de la abrupta aparición de alguien, pero cuando vieron de quien se trataba, se sorprendieron aún más debido al aspecto de la persona.

La persona resultó ser una niña, de la misma edad de Elsword quizás, con una estatura que superaba a la del pelirrojo apenas por unos centímetros. Cabello corto de color blanco, rostro inocente adornado con dos grandes ojos de color esmeralda. Piel de color morena.

La chica en cuestión vestía unos googles en la cabeza simulando una especie de diadema. Una blusa de color blanca simple, que le quedaba algo grande y mostraba el estómago. Pantalones negros muy holgados con enormes bolsos a los costados. También portaba una gran bolsa de color marrón en donde llevaba un puñado de recipientes delgados de vidrio con líquido de distintos colores en su interior. Usaba guantes y saboreaba una enorme paleta.

"Disculpa estamos buscando a Echo…" Rena hablo tras recuperarse de la sorpresa "¿Es tu padre o…?"

"Soy yo" interrumpió la pequeña con normalidad

"¿Disculpa?" cuestiono Aisha alzando una ceja

"Yo soy Echo, la alquimista de la ciudad"

"¿Qué edad tienes?" pregunto Elsword confundido y sorprendido

"Tengo 14 años" respondió Echo mientras saboreaba la paleta con normalidad

Los tres se miraron entre ellos con gran confusión, no podían creerse que una pequeña de su misma edad fuese la alquimista de la ciudad, sin embargo, por su expresión, la pequeña no parecía estar mintiendo.

"Umm…el señor Hoffman nos envió…" explico Rena

"¿Hoffman, eh? Ya recuerdo…" dijo Echo con normalidad, sosteniendo entre sus dientes la paleta y permitiendo al trio pasar al otro lado del mostrador, encaminándoles hacia una puerta "¿Ustedes son los que descubrieron un artefacto extraño, no? Vengan, le daré un vistazo…"

La pequeña alquimista simplemente abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar unas escaleras que probablemente llevaban a un sótano. Elsword y sus compañeras aún seguían confundidos por la situación, pero sin darle demasiadas vueltas decidieron confiar en ella y bajaron las escaleras sin problemas.

Tras bajar un par de escaleras el trio llego al sótano del lugar, encontrándose a sí mismos en una gran y espaciosa habitación llena de distintos artefactos extraños tirados por todos lados, algunos sobre repisas, algunos sobre mesas, pero la mayor parte destruidos y amontonados en una enorme montaña de un rincón.

Pasearon la mirada por el lugar, notando como Echo se detenía delante de una gran mesa que era iluminada por un foco colgando en el techo. Y con un simple movimiento tiro todo lo que la mesa tenia encima, haciendo un desastre en el suelo, mirando al pelirrojo y señalando la mesa con el índice.

"Aquí, déjame verlo" indico Echo

Elsword no le dio demasiada importancia y fue hacia la mesa, colocando la bolsa sobre la mesa iluminada. Echo inmediatamente tomo la bolsa y la alzo, tirando el artefacto raro sobre la mesa sin delicadeza, después arrojando la bolsa al pelirrojo que la atrapo sin problemas, pero hiso una mueca por el trato brusco de la niña hacia lo que habían traído.

"Umm…señorita Echo, ¿Tiene alguna idea de que es lo que podría ser?" pregunto Rena curiosa

"Shh…" la pequeña chito mientras se colocaba correctamente los googles, examinando minuciosamente el aparato mientras sacaba herramientas de sus bolsillos "Estoy tratando de averiguarlo…"

Después de eso el trio guardo silencio y observaron como la pequeña alquimista de la ciudad comenzaba a desmantelar el aparato pieza por pieza, separándolas una a una. Ellos no tenían la menor idea de que podría ser, pero en un momento determinado Echo suspiro mientras limpiaba sudor de su frente, retirándose los googles y mirando al trio con las manos en las caderas.

"Justo como pensé…"dijo Echo con una expresión seria "Es tecnología Nasod"

Esas palabras inmediatamente generaron una expresión llena de sorpresa en Rena y Aisha, mas sin embargo Elsword no parecía tener idea de nada, a lo que simplemente ladeo la cabeza mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía sobre su cabeza.

"¿Nasod?" pregunto Elsword claramente confundido "¿Qué es eso?"

"¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Es que no sabes siquiera un poco de historia?!" exclamo Aisha histérica "¡Son una raza avanzada de robots!"

"Es imposible, se supone que son solo un mito…" dijo Rena con la mano en el mentón, escéptica

"No, no lo son" dijo Echo llamando la atención de los tres, mostrándose pensativa con la mano en el mentón "Ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido"

"¿De qué habla, señorita Echo?" cuestiono Aisha

"Hace unos cuantos meses, Lord Wally vino a verme para pedirme que examinara una parte de algún mecanismo Nasod parecido a este e hiso muchas preguntas" explico Echo mirando el artefacto sobre la mesa con seriedad, saboreando la paleta "No tengo idea de donde fue que lo saco, pero era algo que jamás había visto. Le entregue algunos papeles con información relacionada a los Nasod. Creí que simplemente se había obsesionado, pero ahora veo que de alguna manera ha logrado perfeccionar la tecnología Nasod a este punto"

"Nasod esto, Nasod aquello…" dijo Elsword muy confundido, llamando la atención de sus compañeras "¿Exactamente cómo es que esta cosa funciona?"

"La tecnología Nasod fue creada por aquellos que no podían manipular la energía de "El" en la antigüedad. Hace muchos años, cuando aquellos con la capacidad para manipular el poder de "El" eran conocidos como "Elianos", aquellos sin esa capacidad dieron origen a una tecnología que les otorgase el poder de manipular esa misma energía pero a través de medios mecánicos, estas personas fueron conocidos como "Devrianos"" explico Aisha con seriedad ""Elianos" y "Devrianos" convivieron en armonía por muchos años, pero las leyendas cuentan que hubo un conflicto entre ambos, lo cual desencadeno una guerra"

"¿Guerra?"

"La "Guerra Nasod"…" dijo Rena seriamente "Después de la guerra todos los Nasod desaparecieron y se convirtieron en un mito. Sin embargo…"

"No eran un mito después de todo, eh…" dijo Echo observando el aparato sobre la mesa "La tecnología Nasos funciona a partir de la energía de "El", eso significa que si Lord Wally está trabajando en tecnología Nasod y tiene en su poder el fragmento de "El"…"

"No me digas que…" dijo Rena sorprendida

"Lord Wally planea usa el fragmento de "El" para abastecer de energía lo que sea que esté planeando" dijo Aisha seriamente

Elsword al escuchar eso poso su mano firmemente sobre la mesa generando un fuerte ruido, llamando la atención de las chicas. Alzo la mirada con seriedad, sus ojos escarlatas brillaban con determinación y coraje.

"No dejaremos que pase" clamo Elsword seriamente "Recuperaremos el fragmento de "El" y detendremos los planos de Lord Wally…"

Aisha y Rena simplemente suspiraron y alzaron los hombros con normalidad, Echo por otro lado simplemente saboreo su paleta con normalidad.

"Bueno, muchas gracias por decirnos que era, señorita Echo" Elsword agradeció a la chica con normalidad

"No hay problema, aunque… ¿Puedo quedármelo? Quiero echarle un vistazo, la última vez Lord Wally no me dejo quedármelo, realmente quisiera poder examinarlo y aprender cuanto pueda de esta cosa" dijo Echo señalando el artefacto sobre la mesa con el índice

"Claro, no hay problema"

"Gracias…"

Después de eso tanto la dueña del establecimiento como el trio subieron las escaleras nuevamente sin ningún problema. La chica les despidió agitando las manos y ellos devolvieron el gesto, saliendo del lugar y admiraron el cielo con una expresión más bien normal.

Ciertamente no habían esperado que Lord Wally estuviese planeando nada que tuviera que ver con aquella raza extinta conocida como los Nasod, pero independientemente de las circunstancias, todo se resumía a una sola cosa. Si podían recuperar el fragmento de "El" de las manos de Lord Wally, entonces impedirían que sus planes tuvieran efecto y lograrían su meta.

Su objetivo era claro.

Ahora…solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Wally's Memorial Bridge.

El despejado cielo azul se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, adornado solo por algunas cuantas nubes blancas. Diversos pájaros surcaban los cielos regocijando a oídos atentos con sus hermosas melodías, los ríos fluían con vida y las plantas absorbían energía de aquellos cálidos y agradables rayos de luz.

Algo alejado de la ciudad y de todo el ruido de la zona urbana, un pequeño grupo compuesto por tres personas se encontraban a la orilla de un rio en lo que parecía ser un picnic. Por supuesto se trataba de Elsword, Aisha y Rena.

Los tres se encontraban sentados sobre una suave manta que habían colocado en el suelo, admirando el hermoso paisaje que los alrededores de Elder tenían para ofrecer. En el centro de la manta una canasta en donde habían traído su almuerzo.

El espadachín y la maga admiraban el bello e inmenso cielo mientras gozaban ante las hermosas y suaves melodías por parte de la hermosa elfa, que en conjunto con todos los ruidos del lugar, parecía ser una hermosa canción perfectamente compuesta.

Después de que el trio había logrado encontrar la guarida de Banthus y le habían confrontado, los bandidos de los alrededores de Elder por alguna razón habían desaparecido completamente, quizá debido a que habían descubierto su guarida secreta y su líder, Banthus, había sido forzado a escapar, ellos igualmente le habían seguido y finalmente este lugar había regresado a la gloria que tenía antes de haber sido infestada con bandidos.

Los tres se encontraban disfrutando del momento, pero no era que hubieran olvidado sus responsabilidades ni mucho menos. De hecho, todo lo contrario. La situación actual era peor de lo que alguna vez pudieron pensar, no solo la situación de la ciudad y los bandidos, ahora tenían que enfrentarse al hecho de que el Lord de la ciudad se encontraba trabajando con tecnología Nasod y si no se daban prisa sería demasiado tarde.

Además, estaba el asunto de la "Elder Resistence". Ese había sido el nombre con el que habían decidido bautizar a la coalición que se había unido para derrocar al actual Lord de Elder. Aventureros, comerciantes y habitantes de la ciudad, todos unidos con el objetivo de derrocar de una vez Lord Wally y acabar con su tiranía.

Los eventos que se aproximaban serian demasiado complicados, difíciles y si no tenían cuidado podrían incluso causar una desgracia que involucraría a una ciudad entera. Y era quizá debido a eso que nuestro trio de héroes había decidido tomar este pequeño momento de paz y armonía para descansar y disfrutar de su propia compañía. Después de todo, una vez que dieran comienzo con sus planes, quizá no tendrían la oportunidad de disfrutar de un descanso como este de nuevo.

Aquello conocido como "La calma antes de la tormenta".

El joven espadachín de extravagante cabellera escarlata se recostó sobre la manta y admiro el cielo con una expresión calmada y pacífica, gozando ante las melodías de este lugar y su compañera Rena, mas sin embargo al mirar hacia a un lado pudo percatarse de algo que le llamo la atención.

A su lado se encontraba la joven maga proveniente del sur de Lurensia, igualmente disfrutando de las melodías de la elfa, pero esta se encontraba con su cuerpo cubierto en energía, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una hoja de papel, recitando canticos en susurro mientras un pincel de energía dorado se movía audazmente sobre la hoja plasmando sellos y palabras en ella.

"Aisha…" Elsword hablo mientras se sentada y miraba a la chica "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Eh?" dijo Aisha deteniendo el movimiento de su mano, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente "¿Qué, preguntas? [Memorize]…"

"¿Hah? ¿[Memorize]?"

"Oh, claro. Un cabeza de musculo como tú no tendría idea de que es…"

"¡Oye…!"

"[Memorize] básicamente consiste en memorizar o grabar un hechizo en un pergamino para poder usarlo después sin necesidad de mana" explico Aisha con palabras simples "Sin embargo, no es tan sencillo como parece. El proceso es muy complicado y necesita de mucha concentración, si cometes un solo error puede que el hechizo no sea grabado exitosamente y el mana imbuido en el pergamino desaparecerá. Solo los magos de más alto prestigio y nivel son capaces de grabar un hechizo, pero como yo soy una prodigio soy capaz de memorizar hasta 3 hechizos sin ningún problema"

La joven maga inflo su pecho orgullosa en espera de la reacción del pelirrojo, más sin embargo con el pasar de los segundos y viendo que el espadachín no decía una palabra, ella le miro curiosa y se sorprendió de la expresión del muchacho. El pelirrojo le miraba con gran asombro y brillo en su mirar, temblando con emoción.

"¡Increíble!" exclamo Elsword acercándosele con ojos brillantes "¡Eres increíble, Aisha!"

La maga se sonrojo abruptamente por los elogios del muchacho, desviando ligeramente la mirada mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello.

"¿T-Tú crees?" pregunto la maga mirándole de re-ojo

"¡Si, eres muy increíble!" exclamo Elsword sin dudar

"Y-Ya veo…"

Aisha solo atino a sonreír disimuladamente mientras un adorable sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y el pelirrojo continuaba alagándole, por otro lado la hermosa elfa de cabellos verdes había dejado de cantar y reía suavemente ante la situación que sus ojos presenciaban.

"¿Y tú eres la única que puede usar esos hechizos o cualquiera puede?" cuestiono Elsword muy interesado

"No, después de grabarlos solo es necesario imbuir algo de mana para estimular el círculo mágico y realizar el hechizo. Usando [Memorize] incluso un idiota como tu puede realizar hechizos sin problemas" explico Aisha

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, de hecho…" la maga volteo hacia donde la elfa "¿Qué te parece si tomamos esta oportunidad para enseñarle un poco a este cabeza hueca sobre magia, Rena? Honestamente su forma tan bruta de usar la magia me ha estado sacando de mis casillas desde que lo conocí…"

"Tienes razón" acepto Rena sin problemas

"Ten" dijo Aisha entregándole un pergamino al pelirrojo "Este pergamino tiene grabado [Chain Fireball], solo transfiere una pequeña cantidad de mana en él para estimular el círculo mágico y que el hechizo se efectué"

"E-Entendido" asintió Elsword tragando saliva

El joven pelirrojo se puso de pie y tomo algo de distancia, sosteniendo el pergamino en ambas manos mientras respiraba hondo y su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar un manto de energía escarlata. Su energía comenzó a imbuirse en el pergamino lentamente, haciendo brillar el sello del mismo, deshaciéndolo y abriendo el pergamino, el círculo mágico plasmado en la hoja se ilumino, generando un círculo mágico delante suyo y disparando tres bolas de fuego de diferentes tamaños hacia adelante.

Las bolas de fuego avanzaron algunos metros e impactaron en un mismo lugar creando una explosión y una esfera de llamas además de una nube de humo, Elsword admiro eso con sorpresa y después giro hacia sus compañeras con brillo en los ojos.

"¡Genial! ¡Que genial!" exclamo Elsword alzando las manos

"Se sorprende por las cosas más extrañas" suspiro Aisha cruzándose de brazos "Parece que debemos comenzar desde lo básico con él"

"Si, eso parece" asintió Rena sonriendo

Elsword pudo percatarse de como el pergamino que sostenía en las manos lentamente comenzó a desintegrarse en partículas de energía hasta desaparecer por completo. No le dio importancia y fue hacia donde sus dos compañeras le esperaban sentado, ya comiendo algunos de los sándwiches que habían traído para almorzar.

"¿No pueden usarse más de una vez?" pregunto Elsword tomando asiento en la manta con normalidad, tomando un sándwich y mirando a la maga

"Claro que no, son de uso único" respondió Aisha con normalidad "Además, los hechizos que han sido grabados con [Memorize] sufren una disminución de todas sus características, tanto rango como poder. Un hechizo grabado jamás será tan poderoso como el hechizo real"

"Ya veo…"

"Elsword, aunque tu forma de usarla es algo…brusca por decirlo de alguna manera, tu puedes usar magia e incluso conoces algunos "hechizos" si se pueden llamar de esa manera" dijo Rena curiosa "¿Puedo saber quién te enseño?"

"Ah, esa sería mi hermana" respondió Elsword con normalidad, dándole un mordisco al sándwich "Padre le enseño a ella y ella me enseñó a mi"

"¿Puedes decirme el método exacto que ella uso para enseñarte magia?" pregunto Aisha interesada "La educación básica lo es todo para un mago, así que estoy muy interesada en el método de enseñanza que te inculcaron"

"Claro"

Las chicas prestaron atención mientras el muchacho terminaba de darle un último mordisco a su sándwich y con los brazos cruzados se mostraba pensativo, recordando aquellos días con su hermana mayor.

"Por ejemplo [Flame Geyser]…"

Aisha y Rena tragaron saliva mientras prestaban atención al muchacho, cuando de la nada…

"Mi hermana solo me dijo _"Golpea el suelo tan fuerte como puedas con tu espada"_ y entonces ¡Boom! Y ¡Bang!..." explico Elsword extendiendo los brazos ampliamente, gesticulando con las manos "Algo como eso…"

Aisha y Rena simplemente se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de golpearse la cara ellas mismas y después mostrar una expresión decepcionada ante la explicación que el pelirrojo les había dado.

"No sé qué esperaba viniendo de ti, pero supongo que funciona" suspiro Aisha alzando los flecos que caían sobre su frente "¿Sabes al menos como es que la energía de "El" es distribuida a lo largo del mundo y nos permite usar el mana, no es así?"

Elsword contesto a la pregunta ladeando la cabeza con confusión, generando otro suspiro en la maga. Rena inmediatamente llevo su mano hacia una bolsa pequeña que tenía en el cinturón, sacando un trozo de papel que al extender sobre la manta revelo tratarse de un mapa casi completo de ambas regiones.

"¿Rena, porque tienes…?" pregunto Aisha mirando a la elfa

"¿No te lo dije? Yo vine desde un bosque al norte de Ruben por que el sabio de mi pueblo me pidió que investigase el fragmento de "El" ubicado en el "Árbol de El" en Ruben" explico la elfa señalando un bosque al norte de la ciudad de origen del pelirrojo "El sabio me dio este mapa para orientarme…"

"Ya veo, gracias"

"¿Y este mapa para qué?" pregunto Elsword confundido

"¿Sabes acerca de la "Gema de El" y como se destruyó en diversos fragmentos a lo largo del mundo, no?" pregunto Aisha

"Si…"

"Bueno, en aquel entonces cuando la "Gema de El" aún no se destruía, su tamaño e increíble poder era más que suficiente para nutrir al mundo por completo de energía por sí sola, además, antes de la era oscura cuando solo existía un continente esto era más simple" explico Aisha señalando un punto en el mapa "Cuando la gema se fragmento y sus fragmentos fueron dispersados a lo largo del mundo, la era oscura dividió el continente en dos y ninguno de los fragmentos contaban con la energía suficiente para abastecer al mundo por completo de manera individual, por lo tanto, los fragmentos más grandes e importantes distribuidos a lo largo del mundo desarrollaron una manera de suplir al mundo de energía entre todas. A eso se le conoce como "Vena del dragón""

"¿Vena del dragón?" pregunto Elsword confundido

"Si, son un conjunto de conductos que hay dispersados a lo largo del mundo y que surgen de todos y cada uno de los fragmentos más grandes de "El" dispersados en el mundo. Estos se encargan de distribuir la energía de los fragmentos de "El" por todos lados, permitiendo a la naturaleza y animales, y los seres humanos continuar viviendo además de proveer protección divina contra los demonios" continuo Aisha con normalidad trazando líneas sobre el mapa con el dedo "Se piensa que estos conductos son etéreos, lo que significa que no poseen una forma física. Nosotros los magos, o llamados en la antigüedad "Elianos", tenemos la capacidad de sincronizarnos directamente con estas venas, lo cual nos permite absorber energía directamente de la fuente"

"A esta habilidad o estado se le conoce como [Awaken]" Rena tomo la palabra mirando al pelirrojo "Ya deberías estar familiarizado con él, lo has experimentado antes"

Elsword recordó rápidamente aquel momento en su batalla contra el demonio Berthe, ciertamente había sentido su cuerpo ser inundado en energía, pero no la suya, si no energía de "El".

"Espera un momento…" dijo Elsword mirando a sus compañeras confundido "¿Ustedes también pueden hacerlo? Esta cosa… [Awaken]"

Rena y Aisha se miraron entre ellas antes de soltar una pequeña risa y ponerse de pie, Elsword continuo mirándoles confundido. Ellas se alejaron un par de pasos de donde habían montado su picnic y comenzaron a respirar de manera relajada al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo lentamente era cubierto por un manto de energía verde/purpura, respectivamente.

Para Elsword esto no era extraño, el aura o más bien la manifestación visual de la energía misma no era extraña para él, sin embargo, pudo percatarse del cambio al notar como de la nada energía comenzaba a llegar a sus compañeras, de los alrededores y del suelo mismo hasta que de repente.

Una especie de pulsación pudo sentirse. La energía que cubría el cuerpo de sus compañeras exploto momentáneamente desatando una ráfaga de viento. Elsword se cubrió con los brazos, pero al ver nuevamente pudo percatarse de como la energía que cubría el cuerpo de sus compañeras era mucho más fuerte, agresiva y poderosa. El suelo se había cuarteado con su mera presencia y aunque el realmente no era muy bueno en este de sentir el poder mágico, podía sentir la enorme diferencia con solo verlas.

"I-Increíble…" expuso Elsword con asombro mirando entre medio de sus brazos

"El estado conocido como [Awaken] es un arma de doble filo, no debe ser usado sin cuidado" explico Aisha mirando su propia mano desbordando poder mágico "Por un lado te otorga una cantidad casi ilimitada de energía para combatir"

"Pero por otro lado supone un gran esfuerzo físico y mental, si no se tiene cuidado puedes sufrir una sobre-carga de poder" continuo Rena sonriendo

"¿Y-Y qué pasa si tienes una sobre-carga?"

"¿Qué pasa, dices?" dijo Rena llevándose el índice al mentón con una sonrisa "Mueres por supuesto…"

Elsword dejó caer la quijada hasta el suelo, metafóricamente hablando, debido a la sorpresa y suerte que había tenido de haber podido entrar en ese estado la última vez sin haber muerto. Aisha y Rena soltaron unas risitas y lentamente comenzaron a disipar toda la energía en sus cuerpos, hasta que esta desapareció por completo y ellas suspiraron mientras limpiaban algo de sudor de sus frentes.

"¡Increíble!" exclamo Elsword yendo hacia donde ellas "¡Ustedes pueden controlarlo tan fácilmente…!"

"Soy una maga prodigio, esto no es problema para mi" dijo Aisha recuperando el aliento

"Los elfos tenemos una gran afinidad mágica, es casi natural para nosotros" explico Rena con una sonrisa

Ambas chicas se miraron unos instantes antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

"¡Muy bien!" exclamo Elsword apretando los puños con fuerza "¡Yo también voy a dominar esta cosa!"

"Dejemos eso para después…" suspiro Aisha palmeándole ligeramente el hombro "Por ahora descansemos, ya te enseñaremos más cosas después"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, por ahora descansemos y disfrutemos del picnic" dijo Rena sonriendo y tomando al muchacho del brazo "No sabemos cuándo tendremos un descanso como este después"

"Si tú lo dices…" acepto el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca

Los tres fueron nuevamente hacia la manta y tomaron asiento, tomaron algunos sándwiches de la canasta y comenzaron a comer normalmente mientras charlaban tranquilamente, gozando de aquella paz y hermoso paisaje a los alrededores sin preocuparse por nada, solo enfocándose en disfrutar el momento.

* * *

Elder Village.

Días después.

Era muy temprano en la mañana y el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Los comerciantes apenas comenzaban a montar sus puestos en la plaza de la ciudad para vender sus productos a aventureros o habitantes de Elder interesados en adquirirlos. A las afueras de la ciudad un pequeño grupo de personas se encontraban reunidas cerca del campo de entrenamiento de aventureros novatos de Camilla, y no era que fueran a entrenar precisamente.

Días antes Hoffman, el líder del gremio de comerciantes, había mandado a preparar una carreta para poder enviar a un grupo para investigar el lugar que Luichel recordaba poseía un pasadizo secreto que conectaba con el interior del castillo del tirano Lord de Elder, Wally. Había sido difícil, normalmente no habrían demorado más de 1 día en prepararla, pero considerando que el número de guardias en la ciudad había aumentado en gran medida y lo delicada de la situación, tuvieron que hacerlo todo en secreto y eso demoro bastante el proceso.

La carreta en cuestión ya se encontraba más que lista, contaba con comida suficiente para un par de personas y debido a que esta vez serían más contaba con un caballo más para aligerar la carga y aumentar la velocidad. A la espera de que aquellos que irían en aquella misión la abordasen para partir.

Aquellos que irían al lugar en cuestión serian por supuesto Elsword y sus compañeras, Aisha y Rena. Luichel iría como guía, ya que era la única que conocía la ubicación de aquel pasadizo secreto y de no ir seguramente jamás darían con él. Lenphad, pese a la insistencia en que no fuera, decidió acompañar al equipo para apoyarlos y aunque el cerrar su herrería sin duda le traería perdidas en ingresos, para él esto era sin lugar a dudas mucho más importante. Ariel y su hermana menor, Luriel, también estaban aquí, aunque ellas solo para despedirse del grupo y desearles las mejores de las suertes.

Normalmente ellos habrían sido más que suficientes, sin embargo, debido a que se habían reportado ya varios avistamientos de bandidos en aquellas zonas, aun cabía la posibilidad de que fueran a encontrarse con ellos. Y en vista de tal situación, Hoffman se dio a la tarea de pedir ayuda al gremio de aventureros, quienes respondieron a su auxilio sin dudar y enviaron a un equipo de apoyo para la misión.

"Antes que nada me gustaría presentarles a Luke y su compañera Amelia" hablo Hoffman con una sonrisa "Son un par de aventureros que se ofrecieron como apoyo para la misión…"

Luke era un chico que parecía tener la misma edad de Elsword, pese a esto superaba al pelirrojo por escasos centímetros. Cabello alborotado y de color castaño opaco, grandes y amistosos ojos de color gris claro. Piel ligeramente morena. El muchacho en cuestión vestía una túnica amarilla con un cinturón café en la cintura, algunos detalles en marrón y una camiseta blanca debajo. Un pantalón de color verde oscuro y guantes marrones. Alrededor de su cuello una especie de bufanda. Además de poseer en su espalda una espada de una mano con la punta bien afilada.

Amelia por otro lado parecía ser mayor a su compañero y le ganaba en altura por unos centímetros. La chica en cuestión tenía el cabello suelto y largo hasta su espalda baja, ondulado y de color rubio claro. Piel blanca. Un par de grandes y algo nerviosos ojos color azul claro adornaban su inocente rostro con facciones bien definidas. Esta chica vestía una túnica de color azul claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un cinturón negro en la cintura. Encima un chaleco pequeño de color negro con decorados en blanco y encima de todo eso una gabardina holgada de color amarillo claro, casi blanca. En sus pies un par de botas largas hasta la rodilla de cuero marrones. Sujetaba entre sus manos un gran y grueso báculo hecho de madera antigua.

La chica pese a que parecía ser mayor a su compañero, se mostraba algo nerviosa y se ocultaba cautelosamente detrás de Luke, quien simplemente mantenía una sonrisa amistosa y confiada en su rostro mientras reía levemente ante la actitud de su compañera. Era como si tuvieran los papeles invertidos.

"Un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Luke y tengo 13 años" Luke se presentó con entusiasmo, avanzando un paso y parándose ante el pelirrojo "He escuchado mucho de ustedes, será aun gusto trabajar en esta misión con ustedes"

"A-Amelia…" dijo la chica tímidamente por detrás de su compañera "Un gusto…"

Elsword se le quedo mirando con una expresión seria, pero no era que hubiera dado una mala impresión ni mucho menos, sino por el hecho de que este chico tenía exactamente su misma edad, pero aun así era más alto que él. Le frustraba bastante.

"Mi nombre es Elsword" el pelirrojo se presentó sin problemas "Y estas de aquí son Aisha y Rena"

"Un gusto" dijo Rena sonriendo

"Igualmente…" dijo Aisha con normalidad

"Elsword, eh…" dijo Luke mirándole con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano "La señorita Camilla me ha contado muchas cosas buenas de ti"

"¿Entrenaste con la señorita Camilla?" pregunto Elsword curioso

"Si, termine mi formación hace 1 año, el más joven en terminar la formación y lo mejor que ha salido del campo de entrenamiento, aunque esto según palabras de la señorita Camilla"

Elsword lo observo unos instantes y después vio la mano tendida del chico, la tomo sin problemas para darle un saludo adecuado. Ambos estrecharon las manos con normalidad, pero el pelirrojo pudo percibir cierto grado de fuerza en el agarre del muchacho, pero no en mal sentido, sino simplemente como…una amistosa rivalidad.

Inevitablemente el pelirrojo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual arranco una sonrisa de igual manera en el castaño que inclino ligeramente su cuerpo hacia adelante para quedar a la altura del pelirrojo.

"Una vez más, mi nombre es Luke y soy el mejor alumno de la señorita Camilla, encargada de la formación de los aventureros de Elder" dijo Luke sonriendo "Es un placer, Elsword"

"Yo soy Elsword, el mejor alumno del señor Lowe, encargado de la formación de los miembros del "El Search Party" en Ruben, líder de mi propio escuadrón de "El Search Party"" expuso Elsword con una sonrisa desafiante "Un gusto, Luke"

Ambos estrecharon sus manos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Las dos compañeras del pelirrojo observaron aquello con una expresión divertida en su rostro, alzando los hombros con una expresión resignada y soltando un suspiro mientras sonreían suavemente. Jamás comprenderían esa actitud en los hombres.

Sin embargo rápidamente Aisha dirigió la mirada hacia Amelia, quien al sentir la mirada de la peli-morada se quedó tiesa y se giró a verle como si fuera un robot, poniéndose bastante nerviosa, lo cual arranco una sonrisa en Rena.

"Tu… ¿Amelia, era tu nombre?" hablo Aisha con las manos en las caderas "Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Aisha"

"Mucho gusto, Amelia" hablo Rena con una suave sonrisa y tono suave "Soy Rena, será un gusto trabajar contigo"

"S-Si, el gusto es mío" expuso Amelia inclinándose ligeramente "A-Aun soy una novata, así que por favor tengan paciencia conmigo"

"No te preocupes por eso. Ahora quisiera saber, Amelia, ¿Qué clase de hechizos puedes hacer?"

"¿Eh?"

"Si, que tipo de maga eres" dijo Aisha cruzándose de brazos mirando a la chica "¿En qué te especializas?"

"U-Um…mi especialidad es la magia de apoyo" respondió Amelia tímidamente, sujetando su báculo de madera delante suyo "Los hechizos que puedo hacer son: [Strengthening], [Speed], [Healing], [Barrier]…"

"¿No posees ningún hechizo ofensivo?" pregunto Rena

"[Magic Missile] o [Fireball], quizá"

"Ya veo…" dijo Aisha con la mano en el mentón y asintiendo con la cabeza

"U-Um…" Amelia tomo la palabra tímidamente "Si puedo saber, ¿En que se especializa, señorita Aisha?"

"No necesitas ser tan formal, puedes llamarme solo Aisha" dijo Aisha sonriendo y agitando la mano restando importancia "Mi especialidad es la magia elemental…"

"¿Qué elemento?"

"Todos"

"¿Eh?" dijo Amelia confundida

"Puedo usar todos los elementos sin problemas" dijo Aisha llevándose las manos a la cadera, inflando el pecho con orgullo "Además de poder recitar tanto hechizos ofensivos como defensivos y de apoyo, además de poder usar [Memorize]"

"¡¿Pu-Puedes usar [Memorize]?!" exclamo Amelia con harta sorpresa "¡Increíble! ¡Solo los más grandes y talentosos magos pueden hacerlo!"

"¡Hmph! ¡No me subestimes! ¡Soy una prodigio después de todo!"

"¿Y-Y qué hay de usted señorita Rena?"

"¿Yo?" dijo Rena señalándose a sí misma con el índice, dibujando una sonrisa alegre "Soy un elfo por lo tanto poseo una gran afinidad mágica, sin embargo me especializo en la magia elemental de viento. Aunque no tengo problemas con los demás elementos o la magia de apoyo, puedo hacer un poco de todo…"

"Increíble…" expuso sinceramente la rubia con los ojos abiertos enormemente

Ante los ojos de Amelia esas dos eran simplemente increíbles. Parecía que todo lo que había escuchado sobre este grupo no era una mentira después de todo, lo había confirmado después de hablar con ellas. Sin embargo, había algo que no sabía y le generaba curiosidad. Todo equipo tiene uno, así que ella quería saber…

"Umm…" Amelia hablo nuevamente "¿Quién de ustedes dos es la líder del equipo?"

"¿Eh?" preguntaron Rena y Aisha mirándole confundidas

"¿Tu eres la líder, Aisha?"

"¿Eh? No, es el cabeza de picante de allí" dijo Aisha con normalidad, apuntando al pelirrojo con el pulgar "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"¿Ehhh?" Amelia expuso su asombro "¿Él es el líder del equipo?"

"Puede parecer algo idiota a la vista, sin embargo…"

En ese instante ambas, Rena y Aisha, miraron a Amelia directamente a los ojos. Amelia pudo notarlo, la gran confianza y determinación que ellas mostraban en sus ojos, no dudaban para nada de ese chico y con esa misma confianza dijeron:

"Es fuerte" dijeron ambas al unísono

"Y-Ya veo…" asintió Amelia

Después de las presentaciones e intercambio de palabras, Luichel sorpresivamente se montó en la carreta y tomo las riendas de ambos corceles, girándose hacia donde todos con una sonrisa divertida adornando su rostro y llamándoles con una mano.

"¿Y bueno que estamos esperando?" hablo Luichel con normalidad "Sera una misión de reconocimiento solamente, entre mas rápido podamos ir y asegurarnos de que sea un camino seguro a usar, mas rápido podremos regresar y empezar a planear nuestro siguiente movimiento"

Aquellos que irían en la misión asintieron ante sus palabras y sin dudar un instante se montaron en la carreta con normalidad. Hoffman suspiro levemente mientras ponía ambas manos en las caderas, dibujando una sonrisa resignada ante la prisa de Luichel, pero pese a que no apoyaba la imprudencia, sabía que ella tenía razón, debían darse prisa.

"Recuerden que es solo una misión de reconocimiento, no hay ninguna necesidad de entrar en combate o conflicto. Además, la zona donde se encuentra el pasadizo secreto está relativamente cerca del castillo de Lord Wally, sean cuidadosos y traten de que no los descubran" informo Hoffman con normalidad "Y Lenphad, no te sobre-esfuerces, recuerda que ya no eres tan joven…"

"¡Hmph! No soy lo suficientemente anciano para ser peso muerto" clamo Lenphad haciendo alarde de su musculatura apretando el puño, mostrando una sonrisa confiada "Volveremos con buenas noticias y finalmente podremos terminar con la tiranía de ese tirano de Lord Wally…"

"Eso espero…"

Mientras esperaban el espadachín de extravagante cabellera escarlata pudo percatarse de como la representante del "Cobo Service" acompañada de su hermana menor le llamaban con las manos desde el borde de la carreta, a lo que este fue a ver qué pasaba.

"¿Qué sucede, señorita Ariel, señorita Luriel?" pregunto Elsword mirándoles desde la carreta y curioso

"Queríamos desearte suerte y que tuvieras mucho cuidado" dijo Ariel dedicándole una sonrisa suave "Sé que es solo una misión de reconocimiento, pero nunca se sabe que pueda pasar…"

"A-Además…" dijo Luriel mirándole tímidamente, tendiendo su mano hacia donde este "Q-Queríamos darte esto"

Elsword pudo percatarse de como el dúo de hermanas le ofrecía con una sonrisa un par de [Mana Elixir], un material no solo muy raro sino también caro, a lo que miro a ambas con una expresión confundida.

"No puedo tomarlas…" dijo Elsword negando con la cabeza

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, señor Elsword" informo Ariel guiñando el ojo "Estas fueron hechas especialmente para ustedes, como un regalo del "Cobo Service" hacia nuestros héroes"

"¿Héroes, dice?"

"No solo nos ayudaron con el asunto del "Forest of Druids" sino que también ayudaron a encontrar la pista para confirmar la alianza de Lord Wally con los bandidos, así que por favor…" dijo Luriel con una sonrisa alegre "Tómalas…"

Elsword hiso un gesto de resignación y soltando un breve suspiro sabiendo que no las haría cambiar de opinión tomo ambos [Mana Elixir] y dedico una gran sonrisa a las hermanas, alzando el pulgar y diciendo:

"No se preocupen, estaremos bien"

Ambas hermanas vieron eso e igualmente dedicaron una hermosa y alegre sonrisa al pelirrojo, alzando ellas mismas sus pulgares y diciendo al unísono:

"Mucha suerte…"

Las hermanas entonces se alejaron de la carreta y fueron a donde el líder del gremio de comerciantes, quien les miro con normalidad y después miro al dúo de aventureros que iban como apoyo en esta misión.

"Les deseo mucha suerte, Luke y Amelia" dijo Hoffman agitando la mano con una sonrisa

"No se preocupe, señor Hoffman" respondió Luke sonriendo con confianza y agitando la mano de igual manera "Los héroes de Elder vienen con nosotros, estaremos bien"

Hoffman solo atino a reír brevemente y agito su mano para despedirse, al mismo tiempo que Luichel indicaba a los corceles comenzar a moverse. Al sentir el movimiento de la carreta todos aquellos sobre ella se giraron hacia quienes les despedían, agitando las manos enérgicamente para despedirse de estos, mientras aquellos que no irían respondían a aquel gesto de la misma manera.

"Mucha suerte, chicos" dijo Hoffman

El líder del gremio de comerciantes y las dos hermanas agitaban sus manos con una sonrisa, deseando las mejores de las suertes a aquel grupo en su misión mientras les observaban alejándose en la carreta a cada segundo.

Hasta que desaparecieron en la distancia…

* * *

Wallys Memorial Bridge.

Más tarde ese mismo día.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que aquel grupo había dejado la ciudad de Elder en busca de investigar el pasadizo secreto que Luichel recordaba conectaba con el interior del castillo del Lord de Elder. El sol en su punto más alto, era medio día quizá.

A través de uno de los caminos ya trazados por el suelo, y una de las rutas usadas por los comerciantes, una carreta halada por dos caballos avanzaba relativamente rápido hacia su objetivo. Luichel sujetaba las riendas con una expresión relajada, y aquellos que viajaban en la parte trasera simplemente admiraban los hermosos paisajes de los alrededores que este lugar tenia para ofrecer.

El dueño de la herrería de la ciudad discutía con la dueña de la tienda de accesorios, ya que esta hablaba divertida y mirándole por encima de su hombro, mientras que el hombre se quejaba de que no despagase la mirada del camino al menos mientras él estuviese en la carreta.

Aquel trio ya tan conocido en la ciudad como los héroes de Elder se encontraba charlando con normalidad. Rena tarareaba nuevamente una hermosa melodía al son de los ríos y aves, mientras su larga cabellera verde ondeaba gentilmente con el viento. Aisha se encontraba explicando algunas cosas a Elsword mientras este le miraba con atención, asintiendo a cada palabra de la maga.

Luke y Amelia por su lado simplemente se mantenían en silencio durante el camino, observando con cierta admiración a aquel trio tan singular. Ya para este momento habían escuchado demasiadas cosas sobre ellos como para no sorprenderse, y aunque realmente no los habían visto en acción aun, no dudaban ni siquiera por un segundo de todo lo que les habían contado. Viéndolos como estaban, parecían sin lugar a dudas un excelente equipo digno de hazañas como las suyas e incluso más.

Sin embargo, había momentos en los que…

"Aisha…" hablo Elsword con la mano en el mentón y una expresión seria

"¿Qué pasa, Elsword?" pregunto Aisha mirando al pelirrojo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro

"No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que me dices…"

Aisha solamente le observo con una suave sonrisa, sin embargo su cabello ondeaba con la gentil brisa del viento, revelando un tic en su ceja izquierda y una vena muy saltada en su frente. Apretó su puño temblando y después estallo.

"¡¿Cómo es que no entiendes?!" quejo Aisha señalándole con el índice "¡¿Es que no tienes cerebro en esa cabezota tuya, o que?!"

"¡¿Qué dijiste maga de cuarta?!" quejo Elsword con una vena saltana igualmente, señalándole con el dedo de igual manera "¡Es solo que tú eres muy mala enseñando!"

"¡Soy muy buena enseñando! ¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres muy idiota y no entiendes!"

"¡¿Qué dijiste, enana?!"

"¡Lo que escuchaste, idiota!"

Ambos se gruñeron mutuamente en un claro arrebato de enojo, sin embargo antes de que pudieran continuar un fuerte escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo y al mirar a su compañera peli-verde pudieron verla observándoles con una angelical sonrisa suave adornándole el rostro, pero con una vena muy saltada en la frente y un aura cubriendo su cuerpo en clara representación de enojo.

"Ustedes dos…" dijo Rena poniéndose de pie, mirándoles con una sonrisa "¡¿Podrían dejar de pelear de una buena vez?! ¡Están dando un mal ejemplo de nuestro equipo a nuestros compañeros!"

"Pe-Pero Rena…" Aisha trato de hablar

"¡Sin peros! ¡Piden disculpas y se callan de una buena vez!" dijo Rena sonriendo ampliamente "O si no…"

"¡L-Lo siento mucho, Elsword!" la maga no dudo un instante en pedir disculpas

"¡Y-Yo también lo siento, Aisha!" el espadachín igualmente

Ambos hicieron un apretón de manos a prisa y sonrieron con las manos tomadas a la elfa, la cual suspiro y echando aire por la nariz regreso a aquella expresión angelical que le caracterizaba, tomo asiento nuevamente y continuo tarareando con normalidad. Elsword y Aisha se miraron y suspiraron, riendo ligeramente y admirando los alrededores en silencio.

Lenphad y Luichel rieron ante la escena con gran diversión, mientras Luke reía a carcajadas y Amelia observaba con cierto temor a la hermosa elfa, sin lugar a dudas era aterradora cuando estaba enojada. Grabo en su memoria jamás hacerla enojar sin importar que.

El viaje continuo sin ningún problema particular.

* * *

Forest of Druids.

Horas más tarde.

Ya para cuando el cielo comenzó a tornarse de color naranja anunciando que no faltaba mucho para el anochecer, nuestro grupo ya se encontraba dentro de aquel bosque que en un momento de su historia fue temido por los aventureros. Y esta vez lograron adentrarse bastante en él gracias a que habían añadido un caballo más a la carreta, lo cual les había permitido viajar mayor distancia en menor tiempo.

Luke y Amelia se sorprendieron bastante cuando entraron al bosque debido a que tan pronto se adentraron en él, tan solo minutos después un enorme grupo de hadas se hiso presente bajo el mandato del "Guardián de El" para que escoltasen al grupo durante su recorrido del bosque y evitar perder tiempo por los animales salvajes. Esta vez las hadas se presentaron en su forma original como en sus avatares de Fairy Guardian o Tree Knights para poder escoltar al grupo de manera adecuada. Lo cual sorprendió bastante a aquel dúo de aventureros.

Poco antes del anochecer todos habían decidido detenerse para montar el campamento donde pasarían la noche. Buscaron leña para la fogata y cortaron un árbol para crear diversos tocones que actuarían como mesa y asientos para la cena que Elsword y sus compañeras se encontraban preparando.

Ya cuando la luna se hiso presente bañando los alrededores con aquellos brillantes rayos de luz la cena finalmente estaba lista. Luichel, Lenphad, Luke y Amelia esperaban pacientemente en unos tocones que actuaban como sillas alrededor del tocón más grande que simulaba la mesa, observando como el pelirrojo y las dos compañeras de este procedían a servir los platos y llevárselos hasta la "mesa".

Una vez se los sirvieron Luke y Amelia admiraron el color del caldo, el olor exquisito y los ingredientes, algunas verduras, papas y un trozo de carne perfectamente preparado. Se les hiso agua la boca de solo verlo. Elsword y sus compañeras igualmente tomaron asiento alrededor del tocón con sus respectivos platos y procedieron a cenar.

"Muy bien, hora de comer" dijo Elsword tomando la cuchara y dándole una probada al caldo

Elsword saboreo la comida por unos instantes y después sonrió ampliamente con gran satisfacción. Ciertamente su propia cocina no le causaba ningún placer, se había acostumbrado a ella pese a que todos decían que era muy buena, pero debía admitir que el cocinar junto a sus compañeras cambiaba por completo todo. Ellas eran capaces de darle a la comida ese "algo" que él había perdido y que le hacía disfrutar tanto la comida. Por eso adoraba cocinar con ellas.

Los demás tragaron saliva y tomando los cubiertos procedieron a darle la primer cucharada para probarlo, abriendo los ojos cual platos con gran brillo en ellos, inundando sus mejillas en rubor.

"¡¿Qué es este sabor?!" exclamo Lenphad observando el plato con sorpresa "¡Es increíble!"

"¡Tienes muy buen sazón, chico!" exclamo Luichel divertida y alegre "¡Hace tiempo que no pruebo algo así de delicioso!"

"¡Que increíble sabor!" exclamo Luke sin reservas

"Simplemente increíble…" dijo Amelia en voz baja

Elsword simplemente agradeció los elogios en silencio, ya estaba acostumbrado a esto. Amelia por otro lado alzo ligeramente la mirada mientras todos comían, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo con sorpresa, el sabor de la comida era increíblemente delicioso y en estos días no era común escuchar de hombres cocinando y menos con un nivel tan alto como el de ese niño, estaba sorprendida honestamente.

Después de terminar la cena normalmente procederían a decidir el orden en que vigilarían para que los otros pudiesen descansar, pero debido a que las hadas se encontraban montando guardia en los alrededores por indicación del "Guardián de El", Ent, no hubo necesidad de ello y todos procedieron a dormir tranquilamente para poder estar en su mejor estado el día de mañana.

Sin nada que destacar, más que el hecho de que las hadas se pusieron a jugar con Elsword cuando este trataba de dormir, lo cual arranco algunas risas en los demás, la noche paso sin ninguna clase de problema y todos pudieron descansar sin inconvenientes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Debido a que habían podido dormir sin problemas o preocupaciones debido a la ayuda de las hadas, nuestro grupo había logrado despertarse muy temprano en la mañana ya perfectamente descansados. Debido a esto y que tenían prisa en saber si iban a poder usar aquel camino secreto o no, prepararon todo rápidamente y procedieron a continuar con su viaje lo más rápido posible.

Un par de horas después de que el día comenzara, el sol ya casi se encontraba en su punto más alto, y nuestro grupo ya había logrado salir de aquel frondoso bosque lleno de vida y habían alcanzado aquel sitio donde Elsword y sus compañeras habían encontrado la guarida de los bandidos, por lo que intuían que no faltaría mucho antes de poder llegar a su destino.

Fue tan solo un par de minutos después que pudieron verlas…

Un par de enormes y altísimas torres gemelas colocadas a ambos costados de un gran camino en el suelo que llevaba directamente hacia la entrada al castillo del Lord de Elder. Debido a que estaban abandonadas el tiempo que había pasado era evidente debido a que tenía algunas partes destruidas, pero debido a su gran infraestructura se habían mantenido. Además un complejo de bosques había crecido a su alrededor, el bosque las había engullido debido a que habían sido abandonadas e incluso algunas plantas habían comenzado a crecer entre los bloques e interior de aquellas dos torres. El bosque las había reclamado como propiedad.

"Increíble…" dijo Elsword alzando la mirada hacia el cielo, sorprendido por la increíble altura de esas dos torres "Son muy altas…"

"Estas dos fueron construidas para vigilar los alrededores, pero ahora…el tiempo les ha pasado factura" dijo Luichel indicando a los caballos detenerse, llamando la atención de todos "A partir de aquí tendremos que seguir a pie. Estamos muy cerca del castillo y aunque hay un bosque a su alrededor, seremos muy evidentes si continuamos en la carreta"

Todos asintieron al no encontrar problema en sus palabras y procedieron a bajarse de la carreta tomando sus armas. Luichel aparco la carreta cerca de un árbol y a los dos caballos igualmente, dejándoles un montón de manzanas para aliviar su hambre en caso de que tuvieran y una gran cubeta de madera llena de agua fresca.

"Nuevamente, no deberíamos tardar mucho pero en caso de que no regresemos he dejado la correa un poco floja para que puedan escapar de ser necesario" explico Rena a los corceles acariciándoles el hocico con una sonrisa

"Dime, Elsword..." Luke le hablo a Elsword "¿Los elfos pueden hablar con los animales?"

"No necesariamente, pero…" dijo Elsword con los brazos cruzados, mirando a su compañera "Se llevan mejor con ellos, supongo"

"Ya veo"

"Todo listo" dijo Rena yendo hacia el grupo con normalidad

"Muy bien, a partir de aquí tendrán que seguirme" dijo Luichel sonriéndoles a todos y llamándoles con la mano "Manténganse alerta, ha habido reportes de bandidos por los alrededores, no queremos problemas innecesarios, si ven uno avisen y pensaremos como proceder"

Todos asintieron ante sus palabras y rápidamente ella comenzó a guiarles a través del bosque con normalidad. Durante el camino todos se mantuvieron en silencio, a excepción de las chicas que iban charlando sobre algo, pero el trio de hombres simplemente les resto importancia y mantenían la guardia alta mientras recorrían el complejo de árboles en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser una amenaza. Y sin saberlo, se habían acercado bastante a una de las torres.

Entonces pudieron encontrar un pequeño e inofensivo arroyo que dividía el bosque en dos secciones, lo cual sorprendió a todos debido a que si seguían este arroyo les llevaba directamente hacia la torre. Luichel alzo el pulgar con una sonrisa y comenzaron a seguir el pequeño arroyo con normalidad hacia la inmensa torre.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca nuevamente Elsword alzo la mirada, sorprendiéndose nuevamente por el inmenso tamaño de aquella torre. Tenía sentido que pudieran verla desde tan lejos, era enorme, no cabe duda de que aportaba una amplia visión a cualquiera que decidiese usarla como punto de vigilancia.

"Muy bien hemos llegado" dijo Luichel mirando a todos

Todos ladearon la cabeza confundidos al no encontrar ninguna entrada evidente al menos a primera vista. La dueña de la tienda de accesorios entonces apunto con el dedo al lugar en donde el arroyo terminaba o comenzaba, depende de donde lo vieras, donde todos pudieron ver una especie de rejas oxidadas pero con algunos escombros de la torre encima de ella.

"Hombres, hagan su trabajo y quiten esos escombros" dijo Luichel divertida mientras guiñaba el ojo

Elsword, Luke y Lenphad se señalaron a sí mismos con normalidad y soltando un suspiro breve procedieron con normalidad a retirar los escombros. Luke debía admitir que eran pesados, pero no quiso demostrarlo al percatarse de como Elsword los tomaba con normalidad y los arrojaba lejos sin esfuerzo, pero no era que él fuera débil, sino que Elsword era demasiado fuerte físicamente. Lenphad tampoco tuvo problema y demostró que sus músculos no estaban de adorno. En cuestión de minutos habían despejado la aparente "entrada" al pasadizo secreto.

La cual resultó ser un par de rejas oxidadas cortadas que permitían el acceso a lo que parecía ser un túnel subterráneo muy oscuro.

"Um…" Aisha señalo el túnel con cierta inseguridad "Señorita Luichel, no me diga que…"

"Si, este túnel conecta directamente con el desagüe del castillo" respondió Luichel con simpleza "Posiblemente lo hicieron de esta manera para que los vigilantes tuvieran una vía de escape en caso de ataque o quien sabe por qué, el caso es que después de que abandonaron las torres este camino quedo inhabilitado, pero aún puede usarse para acceder al desagüe"

"Solo tenemos que investigarlo y ver si no hay problemas en su interior" dijo Lenphad con confianza "Pan comido"

"Hace mucho tiempo que no se usa, solo necesitamos asegurarnos de que no hubo ningún derrumbe por el tiempo y podremos usarlo sin problemas para poder atacar el castillo de Lord Wally sin que este se entere. No deberíamos tener problemas, quizás algunas ratas hayan montado su nido en el interior, pero nada más" explico Luichel sonriendo ampliamente "Ahora bien… ¿Quién quiere ir primero?"

Luichel les incito a entrar a aquel túnel oscuro con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, lo cual aterro a las chicas. Elsword se sorprendió un poco al ver como sus dos compañeras se ponían detrás suyo, tomándole de las prendas e incitándole a ir primero, ya sabía que Aisha tenía problema con esta clase de lugares, Rena lo hacía con una sonrisa, claramente no tenía problemas pero solo seguía el juego de su amiga.

El muchacho simplemente suspiro y con normalidad y sus dos compañeras aferradas a las ropas procedió a adentrarse en aquel túnel. Luke y Amelia tragaron saliva y le siguieron unos segundos después, Lenphad asintió con la cabeza y entro igualmente. Luichel al ver a todos dentro se dispuso a entrar pero antes de hacerlo un escalofrió le estremeció.

Se giró violentamente hacia el bosque, enfocando la mirada pero no encontrando nada más que aquel pequeño arroyo, sin embargo ese extraño escalofrió continuaba, lo cual le hiso afilar la mirada y mirar a los demás.

"Saben que chicos, voy a quedarme aquí" dijo Luichel desde la entrada al túnel con una sonrisa "Voy a montar guardia en caso de que vengan bandidos o cualquier cosa"

"¿E-Eh? ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a recorrer el pasadizo sin su ayuda?" cuestiono Aisha

"Solo sigan el camino y llegaran al desagüe, no hay forma de perderse. Solo necesitan avanzar e investigar si no ha habido ningún derrumbe o algo, si no lo hay terminamos aquí y podemos informar de esto al señor Hoffman"

Pese al hecho de que la dueña de la tienda de accesorios mostraba una sonrisa, aquel grupo aún se mostraba dudoso en recorrer un pasadizo secreto sin la única persona que de hecho conocía ese pasadizo. Sin embargo, asintieron a regaña dientes y se adentraron en aquel oscuro túnel, desapareciendo en las tinieblas a los ojos de Luichel.

La dueña de la tienda de accesorios miro el túnel unos instantes y después suspiro brevemente, se puso de pie y miro nuevamente hacia el bosque, después el arroyo y los alrededores con una expresión normal. Avanzo un par de pasos y se detuvo, se llevó ambas manos a la cadera mientras continuaba admirando los alrededores con normalidad.

De la nada un pequeño destello llamo su atención y al ver pudo percatarse de como una afilada y pequeña daga se aproximaba con una velocidad increíble directamente hacia su rostro. La velocidad a la que se le aproximaba era sumamente increíble, no parecía que fuese a poder esquivarla, más sin embargo la punta de aquella daga se detuvo un par de centímetros antes de impactarle. Y no porque el tiempo se hubiese detenido, sino porque Luichel con una simpleza casi irreal, había atrapado aquella daga con dos dedos.

Después de haber hecho algo que parecía imposible, Luichel miro la pequeña daga en su mano y dibujo una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"Veo que sigues siendo tan escurridizo como siempre, eh…" dijo Luichel alzando la mirada y plasmándola directamente en un arbol "Tobu…"

Tan pronto como ella dijo esas palabras otra daga salió disparada hacia ella con velocidad a partir de la nada, la dueña de la tienda de accesorios esbozo una sonrisa suave en su rostro y con normalidad arrojo la daga que ella tenía.

Ambas dagas avanzaron la una contra la otra.

¡CLANG!

Impactando entre si e incrustándose en el suelo al caer.

"Parece que sigues teniendo el toque…" una voz grave hablo de la nada "Luichel…"

Fue entonces que un par de orbes rojos se hicieron presentes en aquel árbol que Luichel miraba fijamente, y lentamente a partir de una distorsión la silueta de un bandido comenzó a hacerse presente hasta que apareció finalmente, mostrando que no era un bandido cualquiera, sino que se trataba de la mano derecha del líder de los "Benders Bandits", Banthus, Tobu.

El bandido con el rostro cubierto por aquella mascara de zorro con ojos de color rojo avanzo un par de pasos desde el árbol, deteniéndose un par de metros delante de la dueña de la tienda de accesorios, observándole con normalidad.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Hay un montón de cosas que quiero preguntarte, pero…" dijo Luichel sonriendo, pero inmediatamente mostrando una expresión severa "¿Ahora trabajas para Banthus y Lord Wally? ¿Has caído tan bajo, Tobu?"

"¿Tengo que generar ingresos de alguna manera, no? Mejor hacerlo a lo grande que con un patético establecimiento en la ciudad…" dijo Tobu con sorna, aunque después apuntándole a la mujer "Un momento… ¿No es esa la manera en que lo haces tú, Luichel?"

"Admito que los ingresos que género no son los mismos que cuando era una bandida, pero al menos ahora puedo estar orgullosa de que lo hago de forma digna y legal"

"Veo que Hoffman te ha influenciado demasiado, eh. Fue gracias a él que dejaste de ser bandida después de todo…"

"Fue gracias a su ayuda y a que yo también quería dejar de serlo" dijo Luichel seriamente, avanzando un paso "Si tu quisieras también podrías…"

"Es un poco tarde para eso" interrumpió Tobu con una mano en la cadera, negando con la cabeza "Estoy en medio de un trabajo y debes saber mejor que nadie que tenemos reglas…"

"Nunca dejar un trabajo a medias, eh. Es irónico que un bandido decida seguir reglas, pero no puedo quejarme ya que lo hice igualmente en su momento. Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte, pero ahora mismo solo quiero preguntarte esto…" Luichel se mostró seria "¿El hecho de que tu estés aquí significa que Banthus y sus secuaces…?"

"Tan astuta como siempre, Luichel" rio Tobu aplaudiendo a las palabras de ella "Después de todo, tú y yo somos los únicos que conocemos este pasadizo secreto. Después de que aquellos chicos descubrieran nuestra guarida nos vimos forzados a retroceder al castillo de Lord Wally. Lord Wally es algo inseguro así que mando a los guardias a la ciudad pensando que su castillo era impenetrable. Él no tenía idea de que existe una manera de entrar sin que nadie lo sepa"

"El camino que nosotros usábamos para robar en los suburbios…" dijo Luichel mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la entrada al túnel "Entonces se lo contaste y…"

"Si…" asintió Tobu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "Esos mocosos van directamente a una emboscada"

Luichel simplemente llevo ambas manos a las caderas y suspiro brevemente, para después mirar seriamente al bandido ante sus ojos.

"Que extraño, ¿No piensas ir a advertirles?" cuestiono Tobu curioso con la mano en el mentón "Puedo darte algo de tiempo si lo deseas"

"No hay necesidad, los héroes de Elder son quienes recorren ese pasadizo" rio Luichel con confianza "No tengo nada de qué preocuparme"

"Ya veo, les tienes demasiada confianza"

"Por supuesto, son nuestros salvadores"

"Eso veo…"

Tobu entonces llevo ambas manos a su cinturón, tomando dos dagas de esta y poniéndose en guardia ante la dueña de la tienda de accesorios que se limitó a afilar la mirada ante la pose hostil del bandido delante de ella.

"¿Qué dices, Luichel? ¿Te apetece resolver esto como en los viejos tiempos?" sugirió Tobu con cierta diversión, arrojando una de las dagas a la mujer

La daga voló por los aires y se incrusto justo en el suelo delante de los pies de Luichel. La mujer observo la daga con normalidad, se inclinó y la tomo para ver su propio reflejo en el filo, aquella mirada seria y afilada.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Tobu? Tus habilidades para ocultarte son increíbles, no lo niego. Sin embargo…" dijo Luichel poniéndose en guardia con una expresión seria

"No lo he olvidado, Luichel. Por eso mismo…"

El cuerpo del bandido fue cubierto por un manto de energía y su silueta comenzó a distorsionarse lentamente al mismo tiempo que los ojos rojos de la máscara comenzaban a brillar y en su rostro una inmensa sonrisa se esbozaba.

"Te derrotare aquí mismo para evitar problemas futuros. Después de todo…" dijo Tobu "La única persona capaz de ver a través de mi hechizo…Eres tú"

Luichel simplemente observo eso con una expresión seria, cerró los ojos y suspiro en resignación. Inmediatamente su cuerpo fue cubierto por energía igualmente que el bandido y su silueta comenzó a distorsionarse igualmente. Abrió los ojos y estos comenzaron a brillar, clavándose fijamente en los ojos del bandido.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, miradas feroces y frías, listos para el combate. Exhalaron aire brevemente y dijeron al unísono:

"[Stealth]…"

Y entonces…

Desaparecieron.

Fin del capítulo.


	17. Capitulo 16

Underground Waterway.

Las "Twin Watchtower" fueron creadas para mantener vigilados los alrededores del castillo para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque. Sin embargo, bajo riesgo de un ataque o intercepción por parte del enemigo, aquellos que se encontrasen montando guardia en aquellas torres necesitaban una manera de poder llegar al castillo a informar de un ataque de manera segura.

¿Qué fue lo que se hiso? Se creó un túnel subterráneo secreto. Debajo de una de las torres, un camino varios metros por debajo del suelo que conectaba directamente con el desagüe del castillo. De esta manera los vigilantes podían llegar al castillo de informar de manera segura sin que el enemigo se enterase. Sin embargo con el pasar de los años el lugar simplemente dejo de funcionar, dejo de usarse y fue abandonado. Y aquel túnel secreto fue olvidado, actualmente solo un par de personas conocían sobre su existencia.

Nuestro grupo de héroes se encontraban recorriendo aquel oscuro y olvidado pasadizo secreto sumido en oscuridad a ya varios metros bajo tierra. Elsword iba adelante, con Aisha y Rena aferradas a sus prendas, la maga se mostraba temerosa, pero la elfa solo mantenía una sonrisa relajada en su rostro. Flotando delante de ellos e iluminando el camino una pequeña esfera de llamas avanzaba con ellos, controlada por Aisha, claramente.

Detrás de ellos tres les seguía el herrero de la ciudad de Elder, Lenphad. El hombre fornido vigilaba los alrededores con seriedad, atento y una mano lista para tomar su espada que colgaba en su cintura en caso de algún ataque.

Luke y Amelia seguían a los demás al último pero sin alejarse demasiado, ya que en la oscuridad que se encontraban y sin conocer el túnel por sí mismos, no querían perderse. Luke se mostraba atento, algunos sonidos parecidos a pisadas llegaban a sus oídos, pero no sabía si era paranoia o si realmente estaba escuchando algo. Amelia le seguía de cerca, temblorosa y con su báculo sujeto con ambas manos, mirando a todos lados con nervios y clara inquietud.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que se habían adentrado en este oscuro túnel. Durante su recorrido se habían topado con algunas ratas e insectos, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Gracias a que la maga proveniente del sur de Lurensia uso magia para iluminar el camino, el recorrido fue más sencillo, pero llegados a un punto ella extinguió la flama que iluminaba su camino debido a que ya no era necesaria.

Sorprendentemente habían llegado a una zona en la que todo se encontraba iluminado por algunos bombillos en las paredes. Miraron con atención, percatándose de como ante ellos se extendía un largo e inmenso pasillo lleno de tuberías en las paredes y techos, los cuales por cierto eran bastante altos. Parecía que finalmente habían logrado alcanzar el desagüe del castillo, ahora solo quedaba seguirlo hasta encontrar la salida.

Ya con mejor iluminación y más seguridad debido a lo espacioso que era este lugar, el grupo continúo su recorrido sin ningún problema. Mientras avanzaban pudieron percatarse de como a los lados había pasillos oscuros y estrechos que decidieron no investigar por falta de necesidad, no parecía que llevaran a ningún lado honestamente, así que prefirieron evitarlos a toda costa.

También pudieron percatarse de enormes tubos a los costados y algunos que salían desde el suelo, pero solo estaban ahí, por lo que no les dieron mucha importancia y continuaron caminando a través del lugar.

Y entonces…

CLICK

"¿Click?" dijo Elsword bajando la mirada

El joven espadachín de cabellera escarlata bajo la mirada y pudo percatarse de como debajo suyo había un par de orificios en el suelo. Una especie de mecanismo pudo escucharse y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Respondiendo al peligro por instinto, se inclinó violentamente hacia atrás.

Esquivando milagrosamente un par de afiladas y gruesas barras de madera que habían salido a partir de aquellos orificios en el suelo y que amenazaban con a travesarle. Las había esquivado de milagro, y debido al peligroso movimiento que había echo había caído de espaldas al suelo, tumbando sin querer a sus dos compañeras y alarmando a sus otros compañeros.

"¿Pero que dem…?" dijo Elsword confundido

"¿Una trampa?" dijo Aisha sorprendida igualmente

Mientras ellos se ponían de pie confundidos, un particular sonido parecido al de mecanismos siendo activados o poleas pudo escucharse por los alrededores. Lenphad paseo la mirada por el techo siguiendo el sonido, notando como a su lado había un pasillo oscuro y era de donde provenía uno de los tantos sonidos.

Y de la nada un grueso y enorme tronco de árbol salió desde la oscuridad de aquel pasillo impulsado por una cuerda que le columpio con fuerza y velocidad directamente hacia donde el herrero. Lenphad se sorprendió debido al sorpresivo ataque, encarando el tronco con determinación.

¡PUUUUM!

El impacto fue poderoso, más sin embargo Lenphad había sido capaz de detener sin dificultad el tronco al sujetarle con ambas manos, solo arrastrando los pies algunos pasos. Sus músculos estaban tensados y el mostraba una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, tomo la espada en su cadera y corto los cables que sostenían el tronco para que este callera al suelo.

Entonces Amelia pudo escuchar un sonido parecido a un susurro justo a su lado, miro a la pared percatándose de una especie de tubo con rejillas de metal en él y que era de donde el susurro parecía provenir. Le miro curiosa y antes de poder darse cuenta, el tubo le disparo una fuerte y ardiente nube de vapor directamente al rostro.

Ella cerro los ojos por la sorpresa, pero lejos de sentir dolor por las quemaduras del vapor, sintió como fue jalada con fuerza y cuando abrió los ojos se vio en los brazos de su compañero Luke, quien había respondido audazmente halándole y alejándole del peligro.

"M-Muchas gracias, Luke" agradeció Amelia suspirando con alivio

"Ni lo menciones" dijo Luke sonriendo suavemente "Sin embargo, este lugar…"

Rápidamente todos se reunieron para poder afrontar cualquier cosa que les atacara. Sin embargo no pasó nada, solo el sonido de distintos mecanismos activándose podía escucharse en aquel lugar. Y de la nada, el sonido se detuvo, lo cual confundido bastante a todos, sin embargo cuando bajaron la guardia rápidamente sucedió.

Vapor comenzó a salir de los tubos en paredes, suelo y techo, del suelo en distintos lugares comenzaron a salir afiladas y gruesas barras de madera, de los pasillos estrechos troncos enormes comenzaron a salir columpiándose de adelante hacia atrás.

Ante ellos el camino por ese desagüe se llenó completamente de trampas por todos lados.

" _¡Este lugar esta infestado de trampas!_ " pensaron todos al unísono con sus rostros de color azul

Pensaron en regresar y volver después, pero cuando miraron hacia atrás pudieron notar que el camino que ya habían recorrido igualmente se encontraba infestado de trampas. No sabían por qué, pero debido a que todas las trampas se habían activado en este momento, no importaba a donde decidieran ir, habría trampas. Solo pudieron suspirar resignados, regresar ahora sería un sin-sentido considerando que también había trampas, por lo tanto y con mucho cuidado, decidieron continuar con su camino.

Durante su recorrido por aquel drenaje se vieron en la necesidad de desactivar muchas de las trampas con las que se habían topado conforme continuaban avanzando, una estrategia pensada para que en caso de que algo llegase a suceder, pudieran escapar lo mas rápido posible sin necesidad de preocuparse por las trampas.

Tras varios minutos de recorrido por aquellos pasadizos secretos, ya habían desmantelado un buen número de trampas y se habían adentrado bastante en el drenaje. Hasta ahora no se habían encontrado con nada, salvo algunos insectos y ratas de gran tamaño, pero parecía que tal y como habían esperado, este lugar se encontraba abandonado.

"Saben chicos, he estado pensando algo…" la maga proveniente del sur de Lurensia, Aisha, de la nada rompió el silencio durante el recorrido con la mano en el mentón "Si Banthus robo el fragmento de "El" en Ruben bajo las ordenes de Lord Wally, eso significa que a partir de ahora no estaremos enfrentando únicamente bandidos, sino que también vamos a enfrentarnos a…"

Interrumpiendo abruptamente a la maga de cabellos violetas, una veloz flecha con punta de metal afilada se le aproximo con gran velocidad amenazando con impactarle. Sin embargo, el joven espadachín de cabellos escarlatas reacciono al instante, colocando su enorme arma delante de la maga y generando que la flecha impactase en el cuerpo de su arma.

¡CLANG!

La flecha choco contra la espada y reboto hacia el suelo, lo cual género que inmediatamente todos los presentes se pusieran en guardia. Aisha agradeció al pelirrojo con un gesto e inmediatamente alzo la mirada, enfocando y dibujando una falsa sonrisa en su rostro al percatarse de quienes habían sido sus atacantes.

Varios metros delante de ellos un grupo compuesto de bandidos y guardias de la ciudad de Elder comenzaban a aproximárseles con espadas, dagas, arcos y ballestas. De igual manera más bandidos y guardias comenzaron a salir de los estrechos pasillos de los costados detrás del grupo, quedando rodeados de enemigos en cuestión de segundos.

"A partir de ahora estaremos enfrentando a los guardias de Lord Wally igualmente, eh…" termino Aisha con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla, invocando su báculo a partir de un destello y colocándose detrás del pelirrojo "Mi magia está muy limitada debido a lo estrecho del pasadizo, no podre usar hechizos muy fuertes, ten cuidado, Elsword"

"No te preocupes por ello" Rena se unió a su compañera con su arco en mano, sonriendo suavemente "Nosotras te daremos soporte"

"Entendido" asintió el pelirrojo sonriendo y poniéndose en guardia

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de la retaguardia" informo Lenphad desenvainando su espada con rapidez, tomando su postura

"Hagamos esto, Amelia" dijo Luke tomando su arma de igual manera, colocándose al lado del herrero para ayudarle

"S-Si" asintió la maga de Elder tomando su báculo con ambas manos

Una vez todos se prepararon para entrar en combate los bandidos y guardias que les rodearon inmediatamente fueron a su encuentro contra estos, mientras que algunos se quedaban en la retaguardia y disparaban flechas hacia los muchachos.

Elsword dibujo una sonrisa y apretando la empuñadura de su espada salió disparado velozmente hacia sus enemigos con la velocidad digna de un relámpago.

* * *

Twin Watchtower.

En el bosque que se encontraba rodeando aquellas dos enormes y abandonadas torres de vigilancia, la situación era calmada. Un pequeño arroyo fluía con naturalidad, algunos animales paseaban por los alrededores y el cantar de los pájaros surcando el espacioso cielo azul podía escucharse perfectamente, una situación pacífica.

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

El sonido de metal chocando provenía del interior del complejo de árboles, chispas volaban por distintos lugares de aquel bosque, cortes aparecían de la nada en algunos árboles y viento soplaba como consecuencia de distintos y fuertes impactos entre algo, mas sin embargo, en aquel lugar no podía apreciarse absolutamente nada.

¡CLANG!

Nuevamente el impacto entre algo genero chispas y una suave corriente de viento, las chispas iluminaron brevemente la oscuridad que las hojas de los arboles le brindaban al complejo de árboles. Y de la nada, la figura de una persona comenzó a materializarse a partir de la nada cerca de un árbol.

La persona que apareció de la nada no había sido nadie menos que Luichel, la dueña de la tienda de accesorios de Elder. Un corte en su mejilla derecha escurría algo de sangre, sin embargo no parecía ser nada grave, sus brazos y piernas mostraban algunos rasguños y golpes de igual manera, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Mas sin embargo sus prendas se encontraban rasgadas por todos lados.

Luichel respiraba de manera agitada, claramente cansada. Miro sus prendas rasgadas y con una mano limpio la sangre que escurría por el corte en su mejilla, rio brevemente por su estado e inmediatamente se puso en guardia, sujetando con fuerza una daga en su mano derecha y observando los alrededores con una expresión seria, usando el filo del arma para ver sus espaldas.

"Te has vuelto lenta, Luichel"

Una voz grave resonó en el lugar a partir de la nada, lo cual alarmo a la mujer. Inmediatamente después de eso, una silueta oscurecida se materializo ante Luichel, suspendida en el aire de cabeza y con unos ojos rojos brillantes, la cual solo apareció para lanzar dos veloces y pequeñas dagas de metal y desapareció instantáneamente después.

Luichel admiro las dagas aproximándosele con una expresión seria y con un movimiento veloz impacto ambas dagas con su arma, generando que estas girasen hasta caer y encajarse en el suelo. Inmediatamente después la mujer giro su cuerpo hacia a un lado para esquivar otro par de dagas que habían salido de la nada, las cuales se incrustaron en el tronco del árbol.

Tras haber esquivado las dagas, Luichel alzo la mirada rápidamente, percatándose de una daga peligrosamente cerca de ella y aproximándosele muy rápidamente. Estaba demasiado cerca como para esquivarla, sin embargo, la mujer simplemente afilo la mirada, apretó la empuñadura de su daga y con un corte ascendente desde abajo impacto el arma que amenazaba con impactarle.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

El impacto entre ambos filos genero un sonido metálico y chispas, más sin embargo la daga que se le aproximaba fue desviada con fuerza hacia el cielo, girando incontables veces para después se atrapada por Luichel, quien dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Y tu por otro lado te has vuelto más hábil, Tobu"

La mujer arrojo la pequeña daga con simpleza hacia un lugar que se encontraba algunos metros delante de ella. La daga voló por los aires unos segundos y antes de caer al suelo se detuvo de golpe e inmediatamente después de eso una silueta comenzó a materializarse a partir de la nada y una nube oscura con ojos rojos surgió del suelo, para después revelarse como un bandido varón, quien atrapo la daga con la mano y una expresión seria adornando su rostro, observando a la mujer a través de los ojos rojos de aquella mascara que poseía.

"Je…" Tobu rió de manera irónica, colocando la pequeña daga en su cinturón "Me pregunto acerca de eso…"

"¿Mmm?" Luichel tomo una postura neutral, llevándose una mano a la cadera despreocupadamente "¿Por qué?"

"Desde aquel día en que dejaste de ser bandida, me jure a mí mismo que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para poder superarte. Por esa razón me empeñe únicamente en pulir mis propias habilidades de pelea y sigilo, todo con el objetivo de ser mejor que tu" expuso Tobu con una expresión seria, mirando su propia mano y formando un puño. Alzando la mirada, mirando a la mujer a través de aquellos ojos rojos de su máscara "Tú por otro lado te retiraste, dejaste de entrenar y te convertiste en la dueña de una tienda. Al igual que el acero, las habilidades se oxidan con el tiempo"

"Tienes razón, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que pelee" dijo Luichel con un tono divertido, abriendo y cerrando su mano repetidas veces "Estoy algo oxidada…"

"Y aun así, yo…"

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue casi como en cámara lenta para Luichel. La mujer pudo percatarse de como aquel hombre temblaba y apretaba los puños mientras mantenía la mirada baja, eso la confundió. Se mantuvo mirándole unos instantes, pero antes de poder reaccionar sus propios instintos le advirtieron del peligro, pero antes de poder hacer nada, ya era tarde.

Sin que pudiera darse cuenta, con la velocidad misma de un relámpago, tan rápido que Luichel no pudo reaccionar, Tobu había acortado la distancia entre ella y él, dejando solo una estela de energía detrás suyo y una nube de polvo en el lugar donde antes se encontraba. Ataco sin piedad y velocidad el cuello de la mujer, arrastrándole violentamente hacia atrás e impactándole contra el árbol con fuerza bruta. Todo en un instante.

Tobu miraba con una expresión seria a la mujer ante él, ahora a su merced con la espalda en aquel árbol. Su daga apenas centímetros por cortar el cuello de ella, temblando, pero no porque él hubiese dudado o querido detenerse apropósito, sino porque la daga de Luichel se encontraba deteniendo el avance del arma del bandido y ambos forcejeaban desgastando ambos filos.

En contra de todo pronóstico, la dueña de la tienda de accesorios había sido capaz de bloquear aquel veloz y brutal ataque de alguna manera. Ella alzo la mirada, dibujando una sonrisa forzada en sus labios mientras sudaba con nervios, ante la mirada frustrada del hombre que la mantenía contra aquel árbol.

Luichel miro al rostro de aquel hombre con normalidad, apreciando a través de aquellos orbes rojos en la máscara los ojos reales de Tobu. Pudo ver como este mordía su labio inferior mientras temblaba y pudo ver como a través de la máscara y deslizándose por sus mejillas, lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

"Tobu…" dijo Luichel sorprendida

"¿Por qué?" cuestiono Tobu con una voz quebrada, acercando un poco su rostro a la mujer "Yo…he entrenado durante todos estos años, me he vuelto más fuerte. Y aun así yo…sigo siendo incapaz de matarte"

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Luichel mostro una expresión dolida, sus ojos brillaron y una abrumadora sensación dolorosa arraso con su pecho, por poco comienza a llorar. Ella comprendía que estaba sucediendo, no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de frustración, enojo, rabia. Trato de alzar su mano para limpiarle las lágrimas pero se detuvo, no podía hacerlo. Se contuvo, porque sabía que muy en el fondo, no tenía derecho de hacerlo, quería, pero no podía hacerlo. Porque desde un inicio…había sido ella quien lo había abandonado, no él.

Lo tenía tan cerca que las lágrimas de él caían sobre su propio rostro y aun así parecía tan distante, como si incluso si extendiera su mano no pudiera ser capaz de alcanzarle. Tan cerca…pero a la vez tan lejos.

"Tobu…yo…" Tomando valor, Luichel hablo y trato de alcanzar con su mano al bandido

Inesperadamente Tobu simplemente comenzó a desaparecer a partir de la nada y cuando la mano de Luichel estaba por tocarlo, ya había desaparecido por completo. Ella miro los alrededores y entonces pudo verlo apareciendo a unos metros de ella, con los brazos cruzados y ya ambas dagas en su cinturón, la suya y la que le había prestado a la mujer para su "duelo".

"¡Tobu!" exclamo Luichel avanzando un paso "¡Aun no es demasiado tarde para ti! ¡Si lo deseas, aun puedes…!"

"¿Dejar de ser un bandido?" interrumpió Tobu con seriedad "Lo siento pero eso es imposible"

"¡No es verdad! ¡Yo soy la prueba de ello! ¡Yo pude cambiar! ¡Entonces tú también…!"

Sin decir una sola palabra Tobu simplemente observo a la mujer ante sus ojos, su expresión desesperada y su tembloroso cuerpo, temerosa y asustada, pero no de él, sino de otra cosa.

"Tobu…por favor…" rogo Luichel avanzando otro paso, comenzando a llorar con dolor "Si quisieras tú también podrías…"

"Lo siento, Luichel" interrumpió Tobu con una voz suave, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios "Pero ya es demasiado tarde, he llegado al punto sin retorno"

Ante sus palabras la mujer trato nuevamente de avanzar, pero sabía que si lo hacia él le atacaría, apretó los puños y bajo la mirada, retrocediendo y mordiéndose el labio mientras temblaba con gran frustración.

"Bueno, suficiente de esto. He visto lo que quería ver…" dijo Tobu mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente ante la mirada de la mujer "Matarte ahora mismo no me traería nada de satisfacción, así que te dejare ir por esta ocasión. Solamente recuerda mis palabras…"

"¿Tobu?"

"La próxima vez que nos encontremos no me contendré e iré hacia ti con intención de matarte, será nuestro último encuentro, Luichel. Y espero que para ese momento… finalmente te hayas decidido a matarme"

Ante aquellas palabras Luichel simplemente no pudo soportar más y comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada e incontrolable ante los ojos serios de aquel hombre que continuaba desapareciendo lentamente. La observo en silencio unos instantes, dibujando una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

"He visto lo que quería ver y he devuelto lo que quería devolver…" expuso Tobu mientras desaparecía completamente "Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…"

Esas palabras generaron sorpresa en la mujer que rápidamente alzo la mirada, pero para cuando lo hizo el hombre había desaparecido por completo del lugar. Ella miro los alrededores, pero solo árboles y silencio pudo encontrar, parecía que realmente se había ido de ahí.

Bajo la mirada y entonces pudo percatarse de como algo se encontraba alrededor de su muñeca, algo que no estaba ahí anteriormente. Levanto su mano a la altura de su rostro, percatándose de que se trataba de una larga correa con algo sujeto a ella, un collar que sostenía un pequeño pedazo de lo que parecía ser una joya.

Al ver el collar la mujer abrió los ojos enormemente y se tambaleo hacia atrás, recargando la espalda en el árbol donde anteriormente el bandido le había estrellado, deslizándose hasta quedar sentada, presionando fuertemente aquel collar contra su pecho mientras lloraba.

Aquella joya…no tenía ningún valor monetario, de hecho, ella mejor que nadie sabía que ni siquiera era una piedra preciosa, era solo un pedazo de vidrio pintado sin valor alguno. Sin embargo, para ella tenía muchísimo más valor sentimental que cualquier otra cosa.

Después de todo…ese collar había sido el primer y último regalo que Tobu le había hecho.

* * *

Underground Waterway.

Mientras tanto.

En el interior de aquel pasadizo secreto las cosas ya se encontraban un poco…movidas.

Justo después de haberse encontrado con aquel grupo de bandidos y guardias de Elder, las cosas se habían vuelto más complicadas. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente molesto y difícil a travesar un drenaje infestado de trampas, ahora tenían que lidiar con un montón de guardias y bandidos que parecían no tener fin y continuaban apareciendo ante ellos como oleadas. Surgiendo de los pasillos laterales, por enfrente y por detrás, aparecían ante ellos en todas las direcciones, lo cual por supuesto complico su avance por aquel pasadizo secreto.

¡SLASH! ¡CLANG!

La enorme espada del joven espadachín de cabellera escarlata impacto poderosamente contra el arma de uno de los guardias, arrancándosela de las manos y mandándola a volar hacia a un lado, para seguidamente impactar una fuerte estocada directamente en su estómago. Los guardias, a diferencia de los bandidos, portaban armaduras de metal duro y cotas de malla de acero debajo de ellas, por lo tanto normalmente esta clase de ataques no supondrían un problema, mucho menos considerando que la espada de aquel chico no tenía filo alguno.

Sin embargo, el objetivo de ese ataque no era a travesar, sino simplemente golpear. Aquel muchacho poseía una fuerza física por demás superior a los demás, casi sobre-humana, forjada a través de arduo entrenamiento, por lo tanto, pese a que la armadura absorbía la mayor parte del impacto, la fuerza imbuida en los ataques de ese chico era más que suficiente como para causar suficiente daño en la armadura como para aboyarla y generar la suficiente potencia de impacto como para dejarles fuera de combate.

La maga de cabellera violeta junto a la hermosa elfa de cabellos verdes apoyaban al espadachín desde unos metros de distancia. Claramente debido a lo estrecho del pasadizo ambas se encontraban muy limitadas, ya que la mayor parte de sus ataques cubrían un área bastante amplia, por lo que se estaban conteniendo y usando solo hechizos cuya área de activación fuese especifica o muy pequeña.

Aisha no tenía problemas, era una maga experta, un prodigio según sus propias palabras, y aunque ciertamente contenerse y bajar la intensidad de sus hechizos debido al lugar donde estaban era una molestia para ella, no tenía problema. Ella podía encargarse de los bandidos y guardias de dos maneras, ya sea usando [Lightning Bolt] para impactar a los guardias, que debido a que usaban armaduras de metal no era necesario atacar más de una vez, ya que el metal conduce la electricidad bastante bien y era más que suficiente como para dejarles fuera de combate. Otro método más…practico, era directamente usar [Teleport] para atacarles por sorpresa y propinarles un golpe directamente en el yelmo con su báculo, y aunque ciertamente la maga no poseía una fuerza física ridícula como su compañero, imbuyendo su arma con mana causaba un impacto lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlos al instante.

Rena era una especialista en combate a larga distancia, por lo tanto la situación actual le resultaba complicada, pelear en un espacio tan reducido como lo era un drenaje, con enemigos por todos lados y compañeros enfrentándoles no le daban un gran margen para apuntar, sin embargo no tenía problemas tampoco. Ella era una elfa, físicamente hablando era más fuerte que un hombre adulto promedio pese a ser mujer, por lo tanto ella lidiaba con los bandidos aproximándoseles velozmente, haciendo uso de sus poderosas piernas para acortar la distancia rápidamente y propinarles poderosas patadas al cuerpo. Nuevamente la armadura de los guardias absorbía la mayor parte del impacto, pero la fuerza era más que suficiente como para mandarles a volar, impactando contras las paredes o el mismo suelo, quedando fuera de combate. Los bandidos serían los que sufrirían más, puesto que ellos recibían estos ataques sin protección alguna.

El herrero de la ciudad de Elder no siempre se había dedicado a ello, durante su juventud había sido un reconocido mercenario, por lo tanto no era tan extraño al combate. Ciertamente sus habilidades se habían deteriorado con el tiempo, y aunque ciertamente practicaba debes en cuando con las armas que el mismo fabricaba, no era ni de lejos la mitad de lo bueno que alguna vez fue, sin embargo, su nivel actual era más que suficiente para lidiar con un par de bandidos novatos y guardias fanfarrones, eso pensaba. Su espada era relativamente normal, ni muy grande, ni muy pesada, solo normal, pero su habilidad, aunque deteriorada, era muy superior a la de los bandidos, y aunque los guardias poseían entrenamiento de combate avanzado, tampoco resultaban una molestia para él.

El dúo de aventureros que habían venido como apoyo para la misión tampoco tenía bastantes problemas. Amelia no era una especialista en combate, su fuerte era el apoyo, por lo tanto ella se mantenía en la retaguardia junto a Aisha, lanzando hechizos de apoyo hacia su compañero, Luke. El muchacho, el más joven en terminar el entrenamiento de Elder, enfrentaban bandidos y guardias por igual, moviéndose velozmente para esquivar y atacar, con su cuerpo cubierto por un sutil y fino manto de energía color azul celeste claro, lo cual representaba el efecto del hechizo [Speed] sobre él, un hechizo que otorgaba momentáneamente un aumento en la velocidad de la persona.

Sin embargo Luke carecía de la fuerza sobre-humana de Elsword y Rena, y no tenía tanta fortaleza física como Lenphad para generar impactos tan fuertes como para dejarles fuera de combate. Por lo tanto él tenía que recurrir a otra estrategia a la que él y su compañera ya estaban acostumbrados. Usando el hechizo [Speed] sobre él, usaba su velocidad aumentada para esquivar los ataques de los bandidos y poder colocarse detrás de los guardias, de quienes debían encargarse primero por ser los únicos portadores de armaduras y por lo tanto los más duros de derrotar.

Una vez este lograba colocarse detrás de los guardias, preparaba su ataque y esperaba unos instantes. En ese momento su compañera, Amelia, recitaba entonces el hechizo de [Stregthening], cambiando el color del manto de energía alrededor del cuerpo de Luke a un tono naranja intenso, este hechizo otorgaba un aumento en la fuerza física de la persona, por lo tanto bajo los efectos de este hechizo Luke conseguía momentáneamente la fuerza suficiente para conseguir un impacto lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder derrotar a los guardias sin problemas.

Después de unos minutos finalmente habían podido acabar con la enorme oleada de bandidos que los había atacado de repente y prosiguieron a continuar con su recorrido, pero era complicado. Conforme más se adentraban en aquel pasadizo tenían que estar más alerta, no sabían de donde podía venir una trampa o cuando y donde podrían ser atacados por los guardias y bandidos, por lo tanto preferían ir lento y con la guardia bien alta para poder responder a cualquier cosa que les atacara.

¡SLASH!

"Esto se está volviendo molesto…" quejo Elsword justo después de cortar los barrotes con puntas afiladas de una de las tantas trampas que había en el suelo

"Y que lo digas…" apoyo Luke rascándose la nuca, girándose hacia su compañera "¿Cómo te encuentras, Amelia?"

"Estoy bien, los hechizos de apoyo no requieren mucho mana, así que estoy bien" respondió la chica caminando detrás de él, aunque algo cautelosa de los alrededores

"Ya veo…"

"Aunque estoy sorprendida, no pensé que el señor Lenphad pudiera pelear tan bien" revelo Rena con una sonrisa alegre

"¡Hmph! No me subestimes, cuando era joven era un mercenario muy famoso de Elder" expuso el herrero de Elder con el pecho bien inflado, golpeándose con el puño y echando aire por la nariz "Trabaje muchas veces junto a la milicia de Elder, buenos tiempos"

"Ya veo, así que por eso sabes usar la espada tan bien…"

"Aunque estoy algo oxidado, ya no soy lo que era antes"

"¿Qué hay de ti, Elsword?" la maga hablo mirando al espadachín que guiaba la exploración, quien solo le dirigió la mirada por encima del hombro "¿Estas bien?"

"Claro, esto no es nada" respondió Elsword con normalidad, girando la mirada hacia adelante con seriedad "Sin embargo, tengo un mal presentimiento. Desde hace un rato siento la presencia de algo, pero no puedo saber de dónde viene…"

"¿Otro ataque de bandidos y guardias?" pregunto Luke llevándose la mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada ubicada en su cinturón

"No lo sé, sin embargo, se siente diferente de un bandido, es más…"

Interrumpiendo al muchacho, sus dos compañeras le pasaron por ambos lados, poniéndose delante de este y caminando frente a él. El pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza, confundido, solo para ver cómo estas le miraban por encima del hombro con normalidad.

"¿No hay de qué preocuparse, no?" dijo Aisha sin problemas

"Ya pensaremos en algo cuando pase…" agrego Rena con una sonrisa "¿No es eso lo que siempre dices?"

Elsword simplemente suspiro brevemente ante las palabras de ellas y rasco su nuca para sonreír suavemente. Sus demás acompañantes sonrieron de igual manera por la confianza de esas chicas y sin ningún problema continuaron recorriendo aquel pasadizo secreto.

Sin embargo durante su recorrido el joven espadachín no dejaba de pensar en ello, esa extraña sensación que le incomodaba, aun podía sentirla siguiéndoles, acechándoles, pero no sabía de dónde. No era lo mismo que con los bandidos, era una sensación más fuerte, más intensa y violenta, casi como una…bestia.

Aisha y Rena caminaban adelante del muchacho mientras discutían cosas ajenas a la misión, las charlas de chicas eran una de las cosas en las que Elsword prefería no meterse. Lenphad mantenía la guardia alta al igual que Luke y Amelia en la retaguardia. Elsword estaba en el centro del grupo con una expresión seria en su rostro y con la guardia alta igualmente, alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Sin darse cuenta la maga y la elfa pasaron al lado de un pasillo lateral, de los muchos que había por este lugar, sin embargo este pasillo era inusualmente más amplio que los demás, sin embargo ellas no le prestaron atención y ni le dirigieron la mirada. Sin embargo su compañero, a unos pasos detrás de ellas sintió como todo su cuerpo le advertía del peligro con una fuerte sacudida y una oleada de energía, la reacción natural del cuerpo ante el peligro. Estaban en peligro…pero no él, sino ellas.

Lo siguiente sucedió casi en cámara lenta.

Aisha y Rena recorrían el pasadizo sin prestar atención a nada en particular, acostumbraban charlar sobre cosas ajenas a la situación para calmar la tensión. Sin embargo inesperadamente sintieron la sensación de que algo las empujaba por la espalda y estas comenzaron a caer hacia adelante. Estas se giraron durante su caída con una expresión confundida y pudieron percatarse de que su compañero de cabellera escarlata se encontraba ahí con sus dos brazos extendidos, indicando que había sido él quien las había empujado.

Pudieron ver en los ojos del pelirrojo la preocupación y su expresión indicaba que había realizado ese movimiento de manera desesperada, lo cual les confundió aún más. Pudieron ver como este giraba la mirada hacia aquel pasillo lateral, giraba la parte superior de su cuerpo y trato de alcanzar su arma con su mano, sin embargo, se llama "tratar" precisamente por qué no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Inmediatamente después de eso los ojos de ambas chicas se abrieron ampliamente con enorme sorpresa y estupefacción, ante sus ojos pudieron ver como una enorme garra de color negro azabache salía desde aquel pasillo, tomando violentamente al pelirrojo y alzándole del suelo, seguido de una enorme silueta oscurecida. Las chicas y los demás presentes se sorprendieron hartamente, había sido demasiado rápido. Para cuando estas tocaron el suelo y habían asimilado todo, solo fueron capaces de articular una sola palabra:

"¡Elsword!"

Las voces de sus compañeros gritando su nombre apenas pudieron llegar a sus oídos, debido a que cuando reacciono, ya había sido demasiado tarde. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba a si mismo aprisionado en la garra de un enorme animal de tonalidad oscura, trato de zafarse, pero la fuerza de agarre de aquel animal era tremenda. Y para cuando estaba por intentar algo más…

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El enorme animal le impacto con gran poder directamente contra una de las paredes del desagüe. El impacto genero un poderoso estruendo y cuarteo la pared de concreto, a lo que algunos pedazos de pared comenzaron a caer mientras una nube de polvo se disipaba lentamente.

El muchacho aprisionado en aquella garra se recuperó del fuerte impacto, afortunadamente la espada ubicada en su espalda había absorbido una parte del impacto y el daño que recibió fue mínimo, aunque la sorpresa no se le había quitado. Pudo percatarse del pelaje oscuro que cubría aquella garra y de unas enormes uñas de color plateado manchadas con sangre seca. Siguió la extremidad del animal y pudo ver como la cabeza de aquella bestia se acercaba a él, hocico alargado con enormes y afilados dientes adornándoles, unidos por hilos de saliva. Ojos de color dorado brillante. La mayor parte de su pelaje era de color negro oscuro, aunque algunas partes eran de color blanco grisáceo.

Elsword al percatarse del animal ante el que se encontraba se mostró sorprendido, pero no por la situación, sino por el claro color de esta bestia. Después de todo, aquel animal no era otro más que…

"¡¿Un Phoru gigante?!" exclamo Luke con harta sorpresa "¡Pero su pelaje...!"

"Adaptación…" revelo Aisha con una sonrisa falsa, levantándose del suelo con ayuda de su compañera "Probablemente su pelaje haya cambiado de color para darle camuflaje y facilitarle la caza en este lugar"

"La selección natural a veces pude ser más aterradora que la misma magia" agrego Rena preocupada

"¡Rápido, chicos!" exclamo Hoffman desenvainando su arma y mirando a los presentes "¡Debemos ayudar al muchacho!"

"¡S-Si!" respondió Amelia

Rápidamente todos se dispusieron a ir en ayuda del pelirrojo, pero por supuesto, no sería tan sencillo.

Antes de que pudieran dar un solo paso hacia su compañero, Aisha sintió el peligro y alzando su báculo convoco un [Lightning Bolt] que avanzo hacia adelante e impacto contra un puñado de flechas con puntas de metal, inhabilitándolas y haciendo que estas cayeran al suelo. Inmediatamente después la maga y la elfa alzaron la mirada, percatándose de un gran grupo de guardias y bandidos que se les aproximaban desde el frente, portando dagas, arcos, espadas y ballestas.

El herrero de la ciudad de Elder tampoco pudo avanzar, debido a que cuando quiso dar un paso, sus instintos le advirtieron del peligro y este se detuvo en seco, esquivando de esa manera un inmenso pedazo de madera que había caído justo por delante suyo, impactando con brutalidad contra el suelo y cuarteándolo levemente.

El hombre dirigió la mirada hacia el pasillo oscuro que tenía al lado y de donde había provenido ese ataque, percatándose de como una gran silueta lentamente comenzaba a salir de entre la oscuridad. Resultando no ser nada menos que un bandido, pero que a diferencia de los encontrados hasta ahora era mucho más alto, superaba a Lenphad por un par de centímetros.

El bandido se plantó ante el herrero con una expresión seria, usaba una máscara que cubría la mitad superior de su rostro y que simulaba un jabalí. Su tamaño no era lo único impresionante, pues poseía una musculatura igual a la de Lenphad, y posaba un inmenso garrote de madera sobre su hombro como si fuera nada.

Inmediatamente después un montón de bandidos y guardias comenzaron a salir de los distintos pasillos que había en los costados, inundando aquel lugar de ellos en cuestión de segundos. Amelia al ver el increíble número de bandidos fue hacia donde Aisha y Rena, quienes pusieron espalda con espalda, encarando ala enorme cantidad de enemigos que ahora tenían y que habían comenzado a rodearlas.

Luke observo todo aquello con angustia y preocupación, por supuesto le preocupaba Elsword, pero todos los demás parecían estar en problemas igualmente. Las tres chicas ya se encontraban casi completamente rodeadas y aunque Lenphad parecía encarar a un solo enemigo, por alguna razón parecía que ese bandido significaba problemas. Estaba en una situación complicada, no sabía a quién debía ayudar.

"¿Q-Q-Que es lo que haremos, Aisha?" cuestiono Amelia a la maga peli-violeta con nervios

"Por ahora debemos encargarnos de estos bandidos, aunque esos dé por allá me preocupan un poco" indico la maga prodigio proveniente del sur de Lurensia, mirando a la maga de Elder con normalidad "¿Dijiste que podías usar [Barrier], no es así?"

"S-Si, así es"

"Ya veo, en ese caso yo y Rena nos encargaremos de lidiar con los bandidos y guardias, y tú te encargaras de protegernos de los ataques de aquellos"

"E-Entendido"

"Después iremos a ayudar al señor Lenphad y Luke, entonces…"

"U-Umm…" Amelia hablo con incertidumbre y confusión "¿No iremos a ayudar a Elsword?"

"No te preocupes por él…"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

Amelia miro a aquellas dos chicas con gran confusión, entonces abrió los ojos ampliamente con sorpresa, debido a que esas dos chicas le miraron con una sonrisa llena de confianza, sin ni una sola pizca de duda o temor, al mismo tiempo que le decían:

"Es fuerte después de todo…."

Al verse en aquella situación, de alguna manera Luke llego a la conclusión de que antes que nada debía ayudar a Elsword, quien a su parecer, se encontraba en una situación más peligrosa y complicada. Iba a ayudarle y una vez que le ayudara lidiarían todos juntos con el problema de alguna manera. Era la única solución en la que podía pensar de momento.

El aventurero de Elder se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde aquel inmenso animal se encontraba, sin embargo no fue capaz de avanzar un solo paso. No por miedo o por que hubiese cambiado de idea respecto a ayudar al pelirrojo, sino porque cuando se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta de que, después de todo…ese chico no necesitaba ayuda.

Los grandes y dorados ojos de aquella bestia se abrieron con gran sorpresa, su expresión se volvió confundida, no era para menos, podía sentir como su inmensa y poderosa garra estaba siendo forzada a abrirse por la fuerza por un pequeño niño de extravagante cabellera escarlata.

Elsword observo al animal mientras usaba sus brazos y piernas para abrir la garra del animal por la fuerza, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual genero más rabia en el animal que trato de aplastarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo debido a la fuerza sobre-humana de aquel pequeño.

"¡Lo único diferente es el color! ¡Después de todo…!" exclamo Elsword con una gran sonrisa "¡Eres más débil que tu amigo de color rojo!"

De golpe y a la fuerza, el pelirrojo abrió completamente la garra de aquel animal. El muchacho entonces comenzó a caer al suelo, pero por supuesto aquella bestia no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente y sin dudar le ataco nuevamente con su otra garra, pero no con intención de atraparle, sino de a travesarle con sus afiladas uñas.

Sin embargo para ese momento el muchacho ya se había recuperado completamente del shock y sin ninguna clase de problema, deslizo su mano rápidamente hacia su espalda y tomo su arma. Y sin ningún problema, lanzo un corte hacia las garras del animal.

¡CLANG!

El impacto de la espada del muchacho desvió el ataque de la bestia, causando que la garra de esta impactase contra la pared donde anteriormente había estrellado al muchacho. Elsword aterrizo en el suelo con normalidad y usando su gran velocidad se deslizo por debajo del animal para ponerse detrás de este. Sin embargo aquel animal tenía instintos increíbles y usando su cola trato de atacarle, pero el pelirrojo reacciono sin problemas dando un salto mientras giraba y aterrizaba nuevamente en el suelo sin problemas.

El Phoru gigante negro se giró entonces con intenciones de atacar al muchacho, pero cuando se dio la vuelta solo pudo ver un relámpago escarlata abalanzándosele con gran velocidad. El muchacho había usado su increíble velocidad para acortar la distancia entre ellos, uso ese mismo impulso para saltar hacia el animal y con ambas piernas impacto un poderoso ataque directamente al abdomen del animal.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

La fuerza del muchacho, sumado a la velocidad de su carrera generaron un impacto lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el animal fuese empujado hacia atrás y este impactase contra la pared, que debido al impacto anterior, cedió y cayó sobre el animal generando una nube de polvo.

Elsword después de haber pateado al animal lo había usado como base para dar un gran salto y retroceder, aterrizo en el suelo sin despegar la mirada de aquella nube de polvo mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás unos cuantos metros. Y cuando miro hacia a un lado, pudo ver a Luke mirándole con una expresión sorprendida.

"Oh, Luke" dijo Elsword con normalidad, poniéndose de pie y mirándole "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Nunca te han dicho que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces?" dijo Luke soltando un suspiro de resignación

"Me lo dicen siempre…"

Del lado de las chicas las cosas estaban algo complicadas, o al menos eso pensaba Amelia. Ya estaban completamente rodeadas de bandidos y guardias, los cuales ya con sus armas en manos se acercaban a cada segundo mientras preparaban sus ataques. Y eso por supuesto le generaba miedo y nervios.

Aunque…solo a Amelia.

Aisha y Rena solo necesitaron de una mirada para acordar como iban a proceder y asintiendo con la cabeza decidieron poner su plan en marcha. Los distintos bandidos y guardias alrededor de ellas alzaron sus afiladas espadas al aire, probablemente planeaban atacarles al mismo tiempo para evitar que pudiera esquivarlo. Amelia cerro los ojos esperando su final, pero las otras dos chicas sonrieron con confianza.

Justo cuando las espadas estaban por bajar y cortarles, Rena apunto su arco hacia el suelo, acumulando una gran cantidad de energía en este mientras tensaba el hilo del mismo. Cuando los guardias y bandidos estaban por atacar, ella dejo ir el hilo de su arma, desatando la energía acumulada en su arma.

¡SWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Como consecuencia una poderosa e intensa ráfaga de viento surgió alrededor de ellas, siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancar las armas de las manos de los guardias y bandidos, mandar a volar a algunos y hacer que la mayoría se tambalease hacia atrás. Eso genero una apertura que Aisha no dudaría en usar.

Invocando su báculo a partir de un destello, la maga de cabello violeta apunto su báculo hacia uno de los guardias, invocando un círculo mágico y disparando un solo [Lightning Bolt]. El relámpago impacto exitosamente y descargo su energía en el guardia, dejándole fuera de combate. Pero inmediatamente después la maga comenzó a girar, esto género que el relámpago fuera pasando de uno en uno, electrocutándolos a todos con una intensa descarga eléctrica. Cuando la maga termino de girar, el relámpago desapareció y todos los guardias y bandidos a sus alrededores yacían en el suelo, fuera de combate.

Sin embargo los demás guardias y bandidos no se quedarían simplemente observando. Aquellos que portaban ballestas y arcos rápidamente prepararon sus ataques, desatando una ráfaga de flechas con puntas afiladas que se aproximó velozmente hacia el trio de chicas amenazando con acabarles.

"¡Amelia!" indico Aisha

"¡S-Si!" exclamo Amelia apuntando su báculo hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos "¡[B-Barrier]!"

Inmediatamente ante el trio de chicas una brillante barrera de energía surgió, rebozaba de poder mágico, incluso la misma Aisha se sorprendió ligeramente por la calidad de dicha barrera. Las flechas que les habían disparado fueron directamente hacia la barrera, impactando y rompiéndose, quedando inhabilitadas o destruidas en el suelo.

"Amelia, deshaz la barrera…" dijo Aisha mientras apuntaba su báculo hacia adelante, cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de poder mágico "Voy a acabarlos con un solo ataque…"

"S-Si" asintió la maga de Elder

Rápidamente la barrera de energía se desvaneció, los guardias y bandidos observaron aquello con sorpresa y se dispusieron a preparar sus siguientes ataques, sin embargo se detuvieron al percatarse de como aquella maga de cabello violeta recitaba canticos y les apuntaba con su báculo. La chica abrió los ojos y les miro, diciendo:

"[Chain Fireball]"

Debido a que se encontraban en un espacio reducido Aisha se vio en la necesidad de debilitar su hechizo y solo invoco una sola bola de fuego. Sin embargo, eso era suficiente como para acabar con esos bandidos, no cabía la menor duda.

La esfera de llamas avanzo rápidamente hacia su objetivo, sin embargo, a unos metros de impactarle, una bola de fuego oscuro surgió desde detrás de aquel grupo de bandidos y guardias, avanzando e impactando contra el ataque de la maga.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto entre ambos ataques genero una explosión y una ráfaga de viento acompañada de una espesa nube de humo oscuro. Aisha se cubrió del viento con los brazos y miro el humo con sorpresa, ese ataque había repelido el suyo. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando se percató de otra bola de fuego oscuro a travesando la nube de humo y avanzando hacia ellas.

Incluso para Aisha recitar un hechizo de protección u ofensivo para defenderse de ese ataque era imposible, no tenía tiempo. Amelia tampoco podía conjurar ninguna protección con tan poco margen, estaba demasiado cerca. Sin embargo, Rena era una chica precavida y había preparado de antemano su arma, con su hilo bien tensado y una flecha de energía rebosando de energía. Admiro la esfera de llamas con un solo ojo abierto, dejando ir el hilo de su arco con gentileza:

"[Rail Stinger]…"

¡SWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

La flecha salió disparada con gran poder, desatando una poderosa ráfaga de viento. La flecha de energía impacto directamente contra la esfera de llamas, deshaciéndola por completo y siguiendo su camino, disipando igualmente el humo surgido por la colisión de ambas esferas de llamas y avanzando hacia aquel grupo de guardias y bandidos.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera impactarles una barrera de llamas oscuras se alzó delante de ellos, recibiendo el impacto de la flecha y absorbiéndolo sin problemas. Viento surgió del impacto, pero nada más. Y después aquella barrera oscura se disipo, mostrando a los guardias sin ningún rasguño.

"Muchas gracias, Rena" dijo Aisha sonriendo a su compañera, suspirando con alivio "Nos salvaste"

"No es nada" respondió Rena sonriendo, pero inmediatamente mirando hacia adelante con confusión "Sin embargo eso es…"

"Eso parece…"

A partir de la nada, un gran número de entes comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia delante de los guardias y bandidos. Era la primera vez que Amelia veía a este ser, pero sabía que significaba peligro. Aisha y Rena ya los conocían bastante bien, sin embargo, algunas cosas no cuadraban del todo con lo que recordaban.

Un ente que levitaba, vestía una túnica de color blanco con detalles en rojo, sin un aparente cuerpo físico y que portaban un báculo de madera. No cabía la menor duda…

"Magos oscuros…" dijo Rena con sorpresa y confusión "Pero su aspecto es…"

"Son errantes" revelo Aisha con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla "Probablemente sobrevivientes del incidente en el "Shadow Forest""

"Sin embargo, ¿Por qué protegen a los guardias y bandidos?" Amelia cuestiono con gran confusión

Aisha tampoco lo sabía. Según lo que ella sabía, los magos oscuros eran entidades sin consciencia propia, no pueden actuar de manera independiente, necesitan de un ser superior que les de órdenes. Cuando el maestro de un mago oscuro es acabado, los magos oscuros se convierten en "Errantes", una entidad que ya no puede ser considerada como un mago oscuro, sino más bien como un fantasma. Comúnmente acostumbran poseer lugares abandonados o alejados donde energías malignas pueden surgir y sobreviven absorbiéndola.

Sin embargo este no parecía ser el caso, la actitud que estos errantes mostraban…no parecía que hubieran poseído este lugar, ellos claramente habían protegido a los guardias y bandidos. ¿Acaso habían tomado a alguno de ellos como maestro? Claro que no. Por supuesto es posible que un humano pueda tomar a un mago oscuro como sirviente, sin embargo, se necesitan años de entrenamiento para lograrlo, un bandido o guardia común y corriente sin ningún conocimiento sobre la magia jamás podría hacerlo. Los errantes de igual manera necesitan de una fuente de energía que los mantenga con vida, un mago común podría mantener por sí mismo a un mago oscuro sin problemas si ha terminado su formación, pero un bandido jamás podría hacerlo.

¿Por qué los errantes habían protegido a los guardias y bandidos? ¿Es que alguien se los ordeno? ¿Y si es así, quien y como fue capaz de tomar a todos estos errantes como sirvientes?

En ese momento mientras se cuestionaba como esto podía haber sucedido, la voz del espadachín de cabellera escarlata resonó en su cabeza.

 _"Banthus…Hay rumores que dicen que Banthus tiene un collar que le permite manipular a las bestias"_

Y entonces todo hiso click.

La maga de cabellera violeta dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el enorme animal, apenas comenzaba a salir de los escombros de aquella pared destruida. La chica entonces ilumino sus ojos, usando [Mana Sense], un hechizo básico para poder percibir con mayor efectividad la magia del entorno. Percatándose y comprobando de esa manera que sus sospechas eran correctas.

Después de todo…había un hechizo de control sobre aquel animal.

Por supuesto. Si un collar como ese realmente existía, no cabía duda de que se trataba de un objeto mágico, y uno con un poder lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblegar la voluntad de las bestias más feroces. Entonces ese collar debía poseer suficiente poder como para poder abastecer a estos errantes de poder mágico sin ningún problema.

¿Por qué los errantes habían protegido a los guardias y bandidos, además de ayudarles a impedir sui paso? Por qué se los ordenaron. ¿Quién? Por supuesto el portador del collar. ¿Y quién es el portador del collar? Banthus.

Eso significa…

"Banthus está aquí y es quien controla a los errantes…" dijo Aisha con la mano en el mentón, con una expresión seria "Ya veo"

"¿Y entonces?" preguntó Rena a la maga con normalidad, mirando hacia adelante "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

La maga proveniente del sur de Lurensia analizo su situación. Ciertamente ellas podían encargarse de los bandidos, guardias y errantes ante ellas en cuestión de segundos, sin embargo, el espacio reducido de aquel pasaje subterráneo las obligaba a reducir el poder de sus ataques para no causar un derrumbe o algo parecido, después de todo, estaban intentando asegurar este camino como una ruta viable hacia el castillo de Lord Wally. Aisha miro de re-ojo a donde Amelia, ella no parecía tener mucho talento en cuanto a ofensiva, pero su magia defensiva parecía ser bastante decente, en ese caso, podían empeñarse en atacar y dejarle la defensa a ella.

La maga entonces dirigió la mirada hacia otro lugar. El herrero de la ciudad de Elder encaraba a un enorme bandido que cargaba un enorme garrote de madera, algunos cuantos bandidos más habían aparecido, pero la expresión de Lenphad era determinada y seria. No parecía tener ningún problema con su situación e incluso al notar la mirada de la chica, le hiso una seña con la mano, diciéndole que no había problema.

Los ojos de color violeta de la maga se pasearon nuevamente hacia otro lado. Rápidamente ubico a Elsword y Luke, ambos parados a unos metros delante de un inmenso animal cuyo pelaje era de color negro que apenas comenzaba a salir de entre unos escombros, gruñendo y rugiendo al mismo tiempo que rasgaba el suelo con sus largas y afiladas uñas. Una situación peligrosa y complicada, pero confiaba en la capacidad de esos dos para manejarla.

"Muy bien" dijo Aisha encarando a los bandidos, guardias y errantes con una expresión seria, reuniendo poder mágico alrededor de su cuerpo "Amelia, ¿Aun puedes usar tus hechizos de apoyo?"

"¿E-Eh? S-Sí, claro" asintió la maga de Elder tragando saliva y mostrándose determinada "Los hechizos de apoyo no necesitan mucho mana, así que aun puedo realizar algunos"

"Muy bien. Entonces dale algo de apoyo a Luke, [Speed] y [Strengthening] deberían ser suficientes para permitirle lidiar con el Phoru gigante sin problemas"

"E-Entendido…"

Rápidamente la maga de Elder se acercó algunos pasos a donde su compañero se encontraba encarando a aquella enorme bestia, coloco su báculo delante de ella mientras recitaba algunos canticos en susurro, preparándose para realizar sus hechizos.

Elsword y Luke por su lado admiraban con la enorme bestia de color negro azabache salía de entre los escombros, les gruñía mientras mostraba sus prominentes dientes unidos por finos hilos de saliva. Sus largas y afiladas garras rasgaban el suelo como si fuera nada.

"¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer exactamente, Elsword?" cuestiono Luke al pelirrojo, tomando su arma de su cinturón y poniéndose en guardia con una sonrisa falsa adornando su rostro

"¿Qué, preguntas? ¿Acaso no es obvio, Luke?" dijo Elsword con una sonrisa, tomando su gran arma de su espalda y poniéndose en guardia "Vamos a acabar con él…"

El espadachín perteneciente al gremio de aventureros de Elder admiro la confianza y valentía del pelirrojo con ojos abiertos, para después suspirar levemente y sonreír igualmente, relajando un poco su estática postura defensiva. Ambos espadachines se miraron con una sonrisa llena de confianza, asintieron con la cabeza y sin ninguna duda se dispusieron a encarar al enorme animal.

Sin embargo, antes de poder dar un solo pasó…

"¡Elsword!" Rena le llamo desde donde estaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro "¡Ese animal está bajo los efectos de un hechizo de control ¡No puedes matarlo!"

"¡Ehhh…!" exclamo Elsword casi cayendo al suelo, girándose hacia la elfa "¡Oh, por favor! ¡No puedes hablar enserio!"

"Claro que lo hago, ese animal no tiene la culpa de nada"

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Sin peros!"

"¡Grrr…! ¡Bien!" gruño Elsword echando aire por la nariz, girándose nuevamente hacia el enorme animal "¡Tu ganas! ¡Lo derrotare sin matarlo!""

"Muchas gracias, Elsword" agradeció la elfa dedicándole una enorme sonrisa

"Dime, Elsword…" Luke hablo sin despegar la mirada del furioso animal, ahora un poco inseguro "¿Se puede vencer a un Phoru gigante sin matarlo?"

"Claro que se puede, pero…es mucho más molesto"

Luke negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba con resignación. Ciertamente no estaba del todo convencido de lidiar con esta clase de animal sin la opción de matarlo, era demasiado peligroso y complicado abatir a este animal sin recurrir a ese método. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba en contra, si lo que decían era cierto y este animal estaba siendo controlado bajo su voluntad, entonces no tenía la culpa de nada.

El aventurero de Elder ya había lidiado con animales como este, sabía que su complexión y tamaño estaban normal, sin embargo el estómago y la masa muscular de este animal estaba bastante reducida, incluso podía notar sus costillas. Quizá debido a que había sido puesto a montar guardia en este lugar en contra de su voluntad no había sido capaz de alimentarse de manera adecuada. Y eso molestaba mucho a Luke.

Ambos muchachos se miraron de re-ojo, asintieron nuevamente con la cabeza y sin dudar un instante se encaminaron lentamente hacia el enorme animal con sus armas en mano. La bestia reflejo sus siluetas en ambos orbes dorados que tenía por ojos, eran pequeños, pero de alguna manera, irradiaban una presión invisible que le hiso gruñir con hostilidad.

"Ten cuidado, Luke…" dijo Amelia terminando de conjurar sus hechizos "¡[Speed]! ¡[Strengthening]!"

Justo cuando el pie del aventurero de Elder toco el suelo nuevamente, un feroz y brillante manto de energía de color azul celeste claro invadió su cuerpo, cubriéndole por completo mientras este sentía como su cuerpo se volvía más ligero. Inmediatamente después un manto de energía de color naranja fuerte apareció sobre la energía azul celeste, mientras los músculos del cuerpo de Luke se tensaban y este sentía como su fortaleza se aumentaba.

"Umm…" Amelia se giró hacia la maga peli-violeta con cierta incertidumbre "¿No vas a apoyar a Elsword, Aisha?"

"¿Eh?" Aisha le miro con sorpresa, ladeando la cabeza con una expresión normal "Claro que no…"

"¿Eh? Pero…"

"No es necesario" respondió Rena con una sonrisa, alzando el índice "Después de todo…"

"Él no lo necesita" termino Aisha sonriendo con confianza

Luke ahora mismo se encontraba un estado que él consideraba imbatible. Normalmente un solo hechizo de apoyo era más que suficiente para cerrar la brecha entre velocidad y poder de los distintos adversarios a los que se había enfrentado hasta ahora, sin embargo su compañera era muy buena en su trabajo y podía desempeñar dos hechizos de apoyo en él sin ningún problema, lo cual le generaba cierto cansancio extra al termino de estos, pero un aumento considerable en su fuerza. Apretó la empuñadura de su espada y sonrió con confianza hacia el animal, ahora mismo…debía ser tan fuerte como lo era Elsword.

Sin embargo un escalofrió estremeció su cuerpo. Una gota de sudor escurrió por su mejilla y dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro giro la mirada hacia el pelirrojo que le acompañaba. El muchacho de extravagante cabellera escarlata mostraba una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, el aire alrededor de él cambio repentinamente y una suave brisa comenzó a soplar mientras algo de vapor rojizo comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo.

Elsword avanzo un paso, apretando la empuñadura de su enorme arma e instantáneamente su cuerpo se encendió en llamas, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Luke. El cuerpo del pelirrojo fue inundado por una feroz y poderos aura de energía escarlata mientras los ojos del mismo brillaban con intensidad.

Aura de la destrucción.

Luke pudo percatarse de inmediato, eso no era un hechizo de apoyo, jamás había escuchado hablar de un hechizo de apoyo que brindase tal aumento en la fuerza de la persona sobre la que se usara. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero basado en su instinto podía decir que, como mínimo, la fuerza de ese chico se había duplicado, no, triplicado en el momento en que esa feroz aura cubrió su cuerpo.

Aisha y Rena sonrieron levemente al ver aquella ostentosa aura cubriendo el cuerpo del espadachín y dirigieron la mirada hacia sus oponentes, Amelia se mostró hartamente sorprendida por la naturaleza y ferocidad de tal aura cubriendo el cuerpo de ese muchacho, era la primera vez que veía tal cosa y no se molestó mínimamente en ocultar su gran sorpresa.

¡SWOSH!

¡PUUUUM!

El ataque de un inmenso garrote siendo oscilado con poder impacto directamente contra una de las paredes de concreto, cuarteándola y generando un fuerte estruendo. El ataque había sido efectuado por el enorme bandido que enfrentaba al herrero de Elder, quien había esquivado aquel ataque con dificultad debido a la fuerza y velocidad con la que el bandido había oscilado en su contra.

El herrero de la ciudad de Elder alzo rápidamente la mirada, percatándose de como el bandido ante él había jalado rápidamente su enorme garrote y sin dudar le había atacado nuevamente desde arriba con intensión de aplastarle contra el suelo con el peso de aquel enorme pedazo de madera.

Lenphad sabía que no podía usar su espada para cubrir ese ataque, la fuerza de ese bandido y el peso de ese garrote era demasiado, no podría bloquearlo. Entonces pacientemente espero a que el garrote estuviese tan cerca que casi podía sentirlo sobre su cabeza, y velozmente impacto el trozo de madera con la palma de su mano con gran fuerza. Por supuesto esto no era suficiente para detener el ataque, pero desde un inicio no se había planteado detenerlo, sino desviarlo.

Debido a la intervención del herrero, el garrote se desvió hacia a un lado e impacto contra el suelo al lado de Lenphad. El impacto genero cuarteo el suelo y alzo algunos pedazos de suelo seguidos de una nube de polvo. El bandido se dispuso a levantar su arma, pero tomándole por sorpresa la punta de una afilada espada salió de aquella nube de polvo y le impacto directamente en el abdomen.

¡CLANG!

El impacto del arma fue tan fuerte que le hiso retroceder algunos pasos arrastrando los pies. El bandido mantuvo la mirada baja unos instantes, para segundos después reponer su postura con normalidad, esbozando una sonrisa confiada en su rostro mientras posaba su inmenso garrote sobre su hombro.

La nube de polvo se disipo mostrando a Lenphad poniéndose de pie con una expresión seria en su rostro. Estaba completamente seguro de haber atacado una zona expuesta con su arma, el mismo la había forjado por lo que estaba completamente seguro de su calidad y del filo de la punta. Sin embargo, ahora mismo la punta de su arma se encontraba doblada, por lo que cuando volvió a mirar el área donde había impactado en el bandido, pudo percatarse a través de las prendas rotas algo de color plateado debajo.

" _Está usando una armadura debajo de la ropa, eh…_ " pensó Lenphad con seriedad " _Muy inteligente…_ "

El herrero de la ciudad de Elder miro la situación en la que los demás se encontraban. Pudo ver como el trio de chicas apenas comenzaban a tener un combate con lo que el identifico como bandidos y guardias, además de lo que parecían ser fantasmas o algo parecido. También pudo percatarse de Luke y Elsword encarando a aquel enorme Phoru gigante negro con sus cuerpos cubiertos en auras de distintos colores.

Hoffman le había dicho muchas cosas de estos muchachos, de Luke y Amelia también había escuchado hazañas de parte del gremio de aventureros, pero él no confiaba en ellos. El prefería las acciones a las palabras. Sin embargo, no negaría su habilidad ni mucho menos, sabía desde que los conoció que eran hábiles en lo que hacían, por lo menos su instinto le decía eso y hasta ahora jamás le había fallado. Ahora solo quedaba que le demostrasen que eran de confianza.

Sin embargo, había algo que le genero curiosidad y era precisamente aquella feroz e intensa aura que cubría el cuerpo del espadachín de cabello escarlata. Esa aura le generaba una sensación extraña, cierta nostalgia. Y por supuesto, después de todo…

Esta no era la primera vez que presenciaba esa aura.

Fin del capítulo.


	18. Capitulo 17

Twin Watchtower.

Cerca de una de las dos enormes torres de vigilancia abandonada, a travesando un complejo de árboles a paso lento, con las ropas rasgadas y algunos rasguños en brazos y piernas, una mujer de cabellera castaña caminaba a través de los árboles en dirección a una de las enormes torres mientras respiraba de manera relajada.

Por supuesto se trataba de Luichel, la dueña de la tienda de accesorios, quien después de haber tenido un "enfrentamiento" con la mano derecha del líder de los "Bender Bandits", Tobu, se encaminaba en dirección hacia la entrada de aquel pasadizo secreto cuya ubicación solo ella y el bandido mencionado anteriormente conocían.

La mujer pudo ver el arroyo fluyendo con normalidad, el relajante sonido de los pájaros surcando los cielos mientras una suave briza soplaba contra su rostro. Siguió el pequeño arroyo hacia la torre y tras unos minutos llego a donde está.

Luichel admiro la entrada de la cueva, cuestionándose sobre si debía entrar y alcanzar a sus acompañantes. Honestamente y aunque no lo había demostrado, lo que Tobu le había dicho sobre que ellos iban directo a una emboscada le preocupaba bastante. Sin embargo, aquellos que recorrían esos pasadizos eran los héroes de Elder, confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades y capacidades, sabía que no tendrían problema con ello.

Pudo escuchar algunos ruidos desde el interior, al parecer el alboroto había comenzado hace un rato. Una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios y suspirando se dirigió hacia un árbol que había cerca, sentándose y recargando la espalda en este mientras admiraba el despejado cielo azul. Su mano emanaba un aura de color verde claro, al parecer usaba el hechizo [Healing] en si misma mientras reposaba.

" _No vayas a estorbar a nuestros héroes…_ " pensó Luichel riendo divertida mientras curaba sus heridas " _Lenphad…_ "

* * *

Underground Waterway.

En el interior de aquel pasadizo secreto las cosas ya se habían puesto bastante… ¡Explosivas!

Grandes esferas de llamas envueltas en relámpagos y flechas de energía celeste volaban a través del pasadizo secreto con velocidad, avanzando hacia un grupo de bandidos y guardias con intención de terminarles. Sin embargo, interponiéndose en el camino un grupo de magos oscuros vistiendo túnicas blancas y báculos en mano, entidades que ya no podían ser consideradas como magos oscuros sino como "Errantes", convocaban bolas de fuego oscuras y barreras de llamas oscuras para contrarrestar los ataques que habían sido efectuados por Rena y Aisha.

Posteriormente después de bloquear los ataques los errantes procedían con su ataque basado en esferas de llamas y relámpagos oscuros, acompañados de oleadas de flechas disparadas por los arcos y ballestas de los bandidos y guardias.

La oleada de ataques se aproximaba con velocidad hacia donde la hermosa elfa de cabellera verde y la maga prodigio de cabello violeta, sin embargo lejos de retroceder o temer, ambas reunieron energía en sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas efectuó ninguna acción defensiva, no les correspondía a ellas.

A unos pasos detrás de ellas, la figura de Amelia se encontraba, con sus prendas y cabello ondeando con gentileza mientras su cuerpo rebosaba de poder mágico. Alzando su báculo de madera antigua, convocando una gruesa y poderosa barrera de energía delante de sus dos compañeras, la cual contrarresto sin problemas todos los ataques que les habían lanzado.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto de las esferas de llamas, relámpagos y flechas contra la barrera genero una explosión acompañada de una nube de humo negra. Aisha y Rena rápidamente indicaron a la maga de Elder disipar la barrera, a lo que ella acato la indicación rápidamente, deshaciendo su hechizo y procediendo a reunir poder mágico nuevamente y moldearlo para efectuar su siguiente hechizo.

Inmediatamente después de que la barrera desapareció, la maga proveniente del sur de Lurensia apunto su báculo hacia adelante, invocando al momento una esfera grande de llamas furiosas y relámpagos que le cubrían. Rena tenso el hilo de su arma con fuerza, tomando aire mientras generaba un gran número de flechas en su arma y cerraba un solo ojo.

Ambas lanzaron sus ataques sin dudar un instante. La potencia del disparo de la esfera de llamas cubierta en relámpagos y las flechas de la elfa disiparon la nube de humo en un instante, para que sus ataques después avanzaran rápidamente hacia el grupo de errantes que enfrentaban. Quienes rápidamente invocaron ante ellos barreras y esferas de llamas con intención de contrarrestar los ataques de las chicas.

Sin embargo ambas esbozaron una sonrisa en sus rostros y apuntando ambas manos hacia adelante apretaron los puños. Entonces de la nada la esfera de llamas que la maga había disparado creció en tamaño y los relámpagos que le cubrían salieron disparados en todas direcciones. De igual manera las flechas que la elfa había disparado se iluminaron en un destello, convirtiéndose instantáneamente en esferas de viento cortante que comenzaron a succionar todo a su alrededor.

Algunos de los errantes y bandidos no pudieron reaccionar ante el sorpresivo ataque por parte de aquel dúo e inevitablemente fueron alcanzados por las llamas, relámpagos o succionados al interior de aquellas esferas de viento cortante que también succionaron algunas llamas tornándose de color rojo.

Cuando el ataque ceso las esferas de llamas se comprimieron y expulsaron todo en su interior volando por los aires. Los bandidos que habían tenido la suerte de haber esquivado aquel ataque pudieron ver los cuerpos de sus compañeros que no habían tenido tanta suerte volando por los aires para caer al suelo, inconscientes, con cortes, quemaduras o vapor debido a las intensas descargas eléctricas.

Los errantes que protegían a aquel grupo solo observaron las túnicas echas pedazos de sus compañeros sin tanta suerte cayendo al suelo. Ellos no tenían una consciencia propia y todo lo que hacían lo hacían bajo las ordenes de alguien, pero Aisha podía jurar que pudo sentir rabia proviniendo de ellos.

Inmediatamente después los errantes apuntaron sus báculos hacia las chicas, disparando nuevamente una oleada de grandes esferas de llamas oscuras acompañadas de relámpagos oscuros. Los bandidos de igual manera atacaron disparando nuevamente una oleada de flechas con puntas afiladas con intención de impactar a las chicas.

Aisha y Rena retrocedieron levemente mientras comenzaban a reunir poder mágico en sus cuerpos de nueva cuenta. Amelia al ver los ataques aproximándose a donde ellas invoco nuevamente una barrera de energía, la cual recibió por completo los ataques nuevamente y el frente quedo cubierto por una nube de humo.

La maga y la elfa le indicaron nuevamente deshacer la barrera para efectuar un ataque y esta lo hiso sin problemas. Aisha y Rena prepararon sus ataques, pero antes de poder realizarlos, algo a travesó la espesa nube de humo tomándolas por sorpresa. Y para su enorme sorpresa, aquello que había a travesado la barrera había sido nada menos que un errante, el cual tenía su cuerpo cubierto en un manto de poder mágico y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Ante la sorpresa de la presencia del errante ante ellas, su concentración en sus ataques vacilo y el mana imbuido en los círculos mágicos desapareció. Sintieron como su mana desaparecía y después de haber efectuado ya tantos hechizos se quedaron sin nada, expuestas ante un errante que al parecer tenía muchas ganas por acabar con ellas.

El errante alzo su báculo, convocando al momento una enorme esfera de llamas oscuras de gran tamaño, lo suficiente como para engullir a ambas chicas y a él mismo, un ataque suicida. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera lanzar su ataque…

"¡[Fireball]!"

Una esfera de llamas impacto directamente contra el errante, generando una explosión en el aire debido a que el ser levitaba. Aisha y Rena observaron el báculo del errante caer al suelo y con sorpresa miraron hacia atrás, percatándose de Amelia con el báculo apuntando hacia adelante, respirando de manera agitada y sonriéndoles levemente mientras sudaba.

Parecía ser buena en la defensiva, pero al parecer la ofensiva tampoco se le daba nada mal. La maga y la elfa alzaron el pulgar en su dirección y esta asintió con la cabeza, para que las tres se pusieran lado a lado, comenzando a reunir poder mágico en sus cuerpos mientras la nube de humo se disipaba, mostrándoles a unos cuantos errantes y bandidos que pese a lo que ellas habían creído, estaban siendo más difíciles de derrotar.

El herrero de la ciudad de Elder tampoco lo tenía sencillo. Al inicio había sido facil, ciertamente ese bandido que le superaba en tamaño y oscilaba aquel enorme garrote con fuerza y velocidad buscando impactarle no era algo sencillo de manejar, pero con cuidado había podido mantener el ritmo mientras abollaba la armadura de este. Sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron después.

De los pasillos cercanos, algunos bandidos llegaron al lugar para apoyar al bandido que el herrero enfrentaba. Ya era suficientemente molesto tener que cuidarse de ese garrote, y ahora tenía que cuidarse las espaldas de los demás bandidos. Hubiera sido muy complicado continuar batallando en esa situación de no ser por una circunstancia… ¿Desafortunada?

El bandido oscilo nuevamente su enorme garrote, generando una fuerte ráfaga de viento por la fuerza violenta con que había oscilado. Lenphad sabía que la fuerza y poder de ese ataque era demasiado para detenerlo, a lo que simplemente decidió esquivar el ataque sin problemas. La circunstancia ahora era que cuando el herrero esquivo, los bandidos que habían venido a apoyar a su compañero y habían intentado atacarle por la espalda quedaron ante aquel enorme garrote.

Pero, inesperadamente el bandido no detuvo el avance de su ataque ni mucho menos, continúo como si la presencia de sus compañeros no fuera nada importante.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

¡CRACK!

El garrote impacto con poder a un grupo de bandidos mandándolos a volar contra la pared, cuarteándola con el impacto de sus cuerpos y generando que estos cayeran al cuerpo con heridas graves debido al violento ataque.

Gracias a eso Lenphad había logrado deshacerse de la mayoría de los bandidos que habían venido a apoyar, también de igual manera aprovechaba cada momento para encargarse de algunos el mismo. Por ejemplo, después de haber esquivado ese ataque, el herrero rápidamente giro su cuerpo había un puñado de bandidos que tenía detrás suyo, blandiendo su espada velozmente.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

El impacto entre la espada del hombre y la espada de los bandidos generaba chispas, aunque la fuerza física del herrero era mayor y esto causaba que el arma de los bandidos fuera arrancada de sus manos, quedando expuestos ante Lenphad, que usando ya sea la empuñadura de la espada para golpearles, sus propios puños o patadas los terminaba de un solo golpe.

¡POOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

La espada con la punta abollada del herrero se enterró violentamente en el estómago de un bandido, no estaba tan afilada como para a travesar la carne y solo produjo un corte leve, pero la fuerza imbuida en el ataque fue tal que mando al bandido a volar por los aires hacia atrás.

Al haber acabado ya con todos los bandidos que habían venido como apoyo, el hombre tomo una postura relajada y limpió algo de sudor de su frente, afilando la mirada de la nada y dando un paso hacia atrás. Esquivando de esa manera un enorme garrote que cayo justo en el lugar donde estaba.

¡PUUUUUUM!

¡CRACK!

El enorme pedazo de madera chocando contra el suelo lo destruyo. El herrero de Elder admiro eso unos instantes y después miro hacia a un lado, percatándose de aquel enorme bandido mirándole con una sonrisa confiada, pues había sido él quien le había atacado. Lenphad solo lo miro con seriedad, poniéndose en guardia con aquella espada sin punta, dispuesto a enfrentarle de frente.

Con el dúo de espadachines las cosas tampoco eran sencillas. Los ojos de aquel enorme Phoru gigante negro se movían hacia todas las direcciones, sus pupilas detectaban el mínimo movimiento y sus instintos de animal salvaje eran tan agudos que detectaban cualquier cosa a sus alrededores. Y aun así, no podía prevenir por completo desde donde le atacarían.

Elsword y Luke se movían a gran velocidad por los alrededores de la enorme bestia, dejando solo estelas de energía por donde pasaban. La bestia les seguía con la mirada, intentando prevenir sus movimientos para contrarrestar y atacar, pero no podía hacerlo, se movían demasiado rápido. Y cuando ya quería actuar, era demasiado tarde.

La bestia pudo ver como el espadachín pelirrojo aparecía delante de él, sin dudar un solo instante el animal le ataco con sus enromes garras buscando a travesarle con estas. Elsword al ver el ataque aproximándose clavo su espada en el suelo y apretó la empuñadura de esta al mismo tiempo que la intensa aura escarlata que cubría su cuerpo se descontrolaba ferozmente.

¡CLANG!

El choque entre las uñas del animal y el cuerpo de la espada del muchacho había sido desgarrador, produjo un impacto seco y chispas por el choque, pero solo logro arrastrar al pelirrojo unos pasos hacia atrás, púes el chico se había plantado con fuerza y había detenido su ataque. Asomándose por encima de su arma, el pelirrojo miro a la bestia con una sonrisa, lo cual le genero una cólera intensa en el animal.

Sin embargo antes de que el Phoru gigante pueda realizar alguna acción, Luke apareció rápidamente al lado de la garra del animal, dejando una estela de energía celeste detrás suyo. Miro al pelirrojo y este le asintió, el aventurero de Elder entonces apretó los dientes mientras el manto de energía a su alrededor se tornaba naranja, lo cual demostraba su uso de [Strengthening]. Hiso su pierna hacia atrás y usando su fuerza duplicada gracias al hechizo de apoyo de su compañera, pateo ferozmente la garra del animal.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

La fuerza de aquella patada fue tal que alzo por la fuerza la garra entera del Phoru gigante, dejando el área del abdomen de la bestia expuesta. Una cosa que por supuesto, el espadachín pelirrojo no iba a desperdiciar, pues tan pronto vio el área vulnerable dio un poderoso salto cuarteando el suelo que pisaba, saliendo disparado hacia el animal.

"¡[Assault Slash]!"

Usando el impulso de su salto e imbuyendo energía en su espada, el muchacho clavo una poderosísima estocada directamente en el estómago del animal.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

La punta sin filo de la espada del muchacho se hundió con poder en el estómago del animal, forzándole a inclinarse hacia adelante debido al impacto tan fuerte, haciendo que escupiese una enorme cantidad de saliva y cayera al suelo tras recibir tal impacto.

Justo como Rena le había pedido y gracias a que este animal estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo de control que doblegaba su voluntad, la opción más viable era dejar inconsciente a este animal lo mas rápido posible. Elsword y Luke observaron a la bestia unos instantes en el suelo inmóvil y después se asintieron mutuamente. Estaban a punto de chocar los puños para felicitarse por el buen trabajo, pero entonces…

¡GRRRRRRR….!

Un gruñido llamo su atención y cuando miraron nuevamente hacia el animal…

¡GRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Rugiendo ferozmente el Phoru gigante negro se puso de pie, extendiendo sus garras con hostilidad, erizando su pelaje y rasgando el suelo con sus patas traseras, zarandeando su cola de un lado a otro, mostrando sus enormes dientes mientras jadeaba de forma bastante acelerada.

"¿Pero que dem…?" dijo Luke confundido "Ese ataque debería haber sido suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. ¿Cómo es que está de pie?"

Elsword solamente observo al animal con una expresión seria. Él no era bueno en cuanto a sentir poder mágico y esas cosas, pero con solo echar un vistazo a los ojos del animal pudo intuirlo. Aquellos orbes dorados…habían perdido su brillo. En este momento ese animal estaba inconsciente, sin embargo, quizás debido al hechizo de control impuesto sobre él, su cuerpo continuaba moviéndose con la intención de cumplir sus órdenes, aun en contra de su voluntad.

Luke tampoco tardo mucho en intuirlo y apretó los dientes con ira, ese pobre animal…forzado a moverse y pelear en contra de su voluntad. Quería terminar con esto lo más rápido posible para poder liberarlo, pero parecía que no sería tan sencillo después de todo.

El pelirrojo y el castaño apretaron los puños y con una expresión seria nuevamente se dispusieron a acercarse al animal para dejarlo fuera de combate lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente y se prepararon para atacarle nuevamente, la bestia se movió antes con gran velocidad y ataco con sus afiladas garras a Luke.

¡SLASH!

El aventurero de Elder se dispuso a bloquear el ataque, con el apoyo que su compañera le había dado no tendría problema, pero un instante antes de que este lo bloqueara Elsword se interpuso mientras el aura de su cuerpo se descontrolaba y su expresión se mostraba hartamente sorprendida. Puso su espada delante suyo y se plantó en el suelo, recibiendo el ataque él.

¡CLANG!

¡CRACK!

El impacto había sido desgarrador, Luke sintió la poderosa ráfaga de viento que azoto como consecuencia de que Elsword bloquease aquel ataque e incluso el suelo detrás del pelirrojo se había roto. Elsword lo supo desde que el Phoru gigante ataco y lo confirmo en el momento en que su espada toco aquellas garras, no sabía como pero ahora… ¡El Phoru gigante era mucho más fuerte y rápido!

Inmediatamente después de recuperarse de la impresión, Luke afilo la mirada y sin dudar ataco la garra del animal con una patada giratoria.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El poder físico de aquel ataque había sido suficiente para echar la garra del animal hacia a atrás, sin embargo el Phoru gigante, que al parecer ahora era mucho más rápido y fuerte, uso el impulso de aquel ataque para girar, dándole la espalda a los dos muchachos mientras les lanzaba un poderoso y veloz ataque con su cola. Debido a lo veloz y sorpresivo de aquel ataque, ambos chicos solo alcanzaron a reaccionar cubriéndose con sus armas.

¡POWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás con fuerza, el poder de aquel ataque había sido demasiado como para detenerlo y fueron mandados a volar. Gracias a que habían usado sus armas para cubrirse no habían sufrido daños mayores, pero aun así el ataque había sido muy fuerte. Elsword rodo por el suelo unos metros y rápidamente se detuvo, recobrando su postura rápidamente con una expresión seria, aunque sudando levemente. Luke logro recuperarse en el aire y dando un giro aterrizo sin problemas en el suelo, rodando hacia atrás para tomar distancia y quedar al lado del pelirrojo.

"Se hiso más fuerte…" dijo Luke sonriendo falsamente mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla "¿Qué es lo que haremos? Dudo que podamos vencerlo sin matarlo"

"Lose…" asintió Elsword seriamente "Pero debemos hacerlo"

"Si…"

La feroz bestia observo con rabia al dúo de muchachos, reflejando su silueta en sus vacíos y brillantes ojos dorados. Gruño nuevamente, escurriendo saliva por su hocico mientras tomaba una postura cuadrúpeda, rasgando el suelo con las patas traseras, erizando el pelaje de su cuerpo y clavando su mirada directamente en aquellos dos.

¡GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rugiendo ferozmente, el animal comenzó una veloz carrera hacia el dúo.

Elsword y Luke observaron eso con seriedad, apretando la empuñadura de sus armas. Instantáneamente el aura alrededor de sus cuerpos se volvió más intensa y sin dudar un instante se lanzaron con una velocidad increíble hacia el animal, dejando solo una estela de energía a sus espaldas.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto entre las bolas de fuego de la maga proveniente del sur de Lurensia y las esferas de llamas de los errantes provocaron nuevamente una explosión en el lugar. Rápidamente un puñado de flechas y relámpagos a travesaron la nube de humo en dirección al trio de chicas, pero Rena respondió rápidamente disparando una flecha cargada de una gran cantidad de energía, la cual impacto ante los ataques iluminándose y generando una gran esfera de viento que absorbió todos los relámpagos y flechas, inhabilitándolos rápidamente.

Amelia ahora había tomado una postura ofensiva junto a Aisha, Rena no estaba completamente enfocada a la defensiva y también mantenía su ataque en conjunto con el de ellas. Después del ataque suicida de aquel errante, el trio se percató de que su formación ofensiva-defensiva ya no funcionaría más con ellos. Entonces, decidieron ir con una ofensiva-ofensiva, nada de defender, solo atacar hasta doblegar al enemigo.

Una formación peligrosa, pero que ciertamente les había funcionado hasta ahora, ya que el número de errantes y bandidos como los guardias se había reducido bastante debido a los residuos de los ataques que los errantes no podían bloquear. Poco a poco habían disminuido sus números de aquella forma.

Sin embargo para Aisha las cosas se estaban alargando demasiado. Si no estuvieran siendo forzadas a contenerse por lo reducido del lugar ya habría terminado esto hace bastante, pero debido a un potencial derrumbe de la estructura superior sobre el pasadizo, tenían que ser cuidadosas con la potencia de sus ataques y eso había sido lo que las había echo durar tanto.

Ya era tiempo de terminar con esto.

"Muy bien chicas, tengo un plan" Aisha hablo llamando la atención de sus compañeras

"¿Un plan?" dijo Rena curiosa

"Si…"

"¿Y exactamente qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer, Aisha?" Amelia le cuestiono con mucha curiosidad

La maga de cabellera violeta asintió mientras observaba al grupo de errantes, bandidos y guardias. En otras circunstancias su plan no funcionaria, pero quizás debido a su ofensiva masiva los errantes se habían acercado demasiado a los bandidos y guardias, lo cual generaba la situación perfecta para el plan de Aisha.

"Necesitare que ustedes reúnan tanto mana como puedan y ataquen justo después de que realice mi hechizo" explico Aisha mirando a las otras dos "Voy a usar [Teleport] para aparecer en medio de ellos y los detendré unos instantes, ustedes deberán acabarlos en ese momento"

"¿Detenerlos?" dijo Amelia confundido "¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?"

"No te preocupes, tengo un hechizo capaz de detenerlos, aunque solo será por unos instantes…"

"Si tú dices que está bien entonces confiare en ti" asintió Rena con una sonrisa "Puedes confiar en mí, los acabare de un solo ataque"

Aisha sonrió ante las palabras de su compañera y rápidamente procedió a reunir energía alrededor de su cuerpo, sujetando su báculo y recitando canticos en susurro. Amelia y Rena se miraron entre sí, asintieron mutuamente y comenzaron a reunir poder mágico rápidamente, moldeándolo para proceder a realizar sus hechizos justo después de la peli-violeta.

Los errantes, bandidos y guardias no eran estúpidos, tampoco expertos, pero sabían que esas chicas estaban planeando algo y rápidamente se dispusieron a impedirlo preparando sus ataques y recargando sus ballestas, pero no pudieron atacar.

Aisha abrió los ojos de manera calmada, visualizando la posición exacta en donde iba a aparecer:

"[Teleport]"

En un destello la maga de cabellos violetas desapareció y apareció de golpe justo en el centro de aquel grupo de bandidos, guardias y errantes. Su aparición genero una suave brisa que alerto a los guardias y bandidos, quienes quedaron hartamente sorprendidos al percatarse de su presencia. Los errantes se giraron rápidamente hacia la maga apuntándole con sus báculos, invocando círculos mágicos y enormes bolas de fuego para atacarle sin dudar. Sin embargo, no fueron capaces de efectuar ninguno de sus ataques.

"Haaa~…" Aisha exhalo aire de manera calmada, alzando su báculo mientras su cuerpo expulsaba una gran cantidad de poder mágico "¡[Binding Circle]!"

Una onda de energía salió disparada de su báculo impactando rápidamente contra todos los errantes, bandidos y guardias. La oleada de energía sorprendió a todos, pero no había sido solo energía, no era tan simple. Una vez que la ola de energía les golpeo, sus cuerpos se iluminaron e inmediatamente un circulo de energía les rodeo y todos se quedaron completamente inmóviles. No porque la energía los hubiera paralizado o la impresión, literalmente no podían moverse, en ese preciso momento…el tiempo alrededor suyo estaba detenido.

Sin dudar un solo instante la elfa dejo escapar el hilo de su arma tan pronto presencio el estado de sus adversarios, disparando una sola flecha rebosante de energía la cual genero una poderosa ráfaga de viento con la mera potencia que fue disparada. Amelia no era precisamente una experta en cuanto a ofensiva, pero tampoco era mala, a lo que convoco una gran [Fireball] y otra esfera de energía pura, posiblemente [Magic Missile], y junto a la elfa disparo sus ataques hacia sus enemigos.

Aisha mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla. Por supuesto este hechizo no era sencillo de realizar y tampoco gozaba de usarlo muchas veces debido a lo complicado que era, además de no poseer un tiempo de duración mayor al de unos meros 2-3 segundos. Sin embargo, era más que suficiente para acabar con todos sin problemas.

Tras haber pasado ya 3 segundos, el hechizo se disipo sin problema alguno y la maga sintió como su mana se reducía como consecuencia del final de su hechizo. Los errantes, bandidos y guardias, que ni siquiera habían notado que el tiempo se había parado, continuaron con sus ataques con intención de acabarla, pero sin darse cuenta ya los ataques de las compañeras de Aisha estaban encima suyo.

Aisha solo rio levemente, usando nuevamente [Teleport] para desaparecer nuevamente al mismo tiempo que los ataques de sus compañeras impactaban justo en donde ella estaba hace un instante. La flecha de energía impacto contra el suelo, iluminándose y convirtiéndose en una gran esfera de viento afilado que engullo por completo a bandidos, guardias y errantes por igual. Posteriormente los ataques de Amelia impactaron en el lugar, generando una explosión de llamas y energía que el ataque de la elfa engullo y lo sumo a su ataque para que segundos después la esfera de viento se expandiese, mandando a volar a los bandidos por todos lados inconscientes y dejando solo restos de las prendas de los errantes cayendo lentamente al suelo chamuscadas.

La maga proveniente del sur de Lurensia apareció entonces detrás de sus compañeras, poniéndose de pie y sonriéndoles. Rena le alzo el pulgar por el buen trabajo, pero Amelia se le acerco bastante para tomarle de las manos con ojos brillantes.

"¡Increíble, Aisha! ¡Eres increíble!" exclamo Amelia sin limitaciones, zarandeando las manos de su compañera de un lado a otro "Cuando dijiste que podías usar todos los elementos no espere que también el elemento tiempo, es de los más complicados de aprender"

"¡Hmph!" Aisha inflo el pecho con orgullo "No subestimes mis habilidades de prodigio, aunque solo puedo usarlo por unos segundos…"

Mientras Amelia alagaba la gran habilidad de Aisha, Rena reía divertida. La elfa entonces paseo la mirada por los alrededores, ellas ya se habían encargado de su parte, quería saber cómo le estaba yendo al resto. Y por su expresión…al parecer no les estaba yendo nada mal.

Simultáneamente a esto el herrero de la ciudad de Elder esquivaba los veloces y poderosos ataques de aquel bandido, observando aquel pesado garrote pasando a centímetros de él. Posteriormente después de esquivar Lenphad aprovechaba la vulnerabilidad y escases de habilidad del bandido para impactar fuertes ataques en el cuerpo del bandido, solo generando chispas y sonidos metálicos, pues el bandido usaba una armadura debajo de su ropa.

"¡Je…!" el bandido rio oscilando nuevamente su inmenso garrote "¡Muere…!"

Lenphad inclino su cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivar aquel ataquen y lo logro en cierta medida, sin embargo el grueso barrote alcanzo a golpear el arma del herrero, arrancándosela de las manos y enviándola a volar lejos de este. El herrero ahora sin ninguna arma retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras el bandido reía y posaba el garrote sobre su hombro.

"Eres hombre muerto…" dijo el bandido alzando con fuerza el garrote sobre su cabeza "¿Algunas últimas palabras?"

El herrero de Elder dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y rio brevemente para después deslizar sus manos hacia un bolso beige ubicado en su cintura.

"Los traje solo como precaución pero quien pensaría que realmente terminaría usándolos…" dijo Lenphad con una sonrisa en su rostro "Parece que tendré que ponerme un poco serio, eh…"

El bandido pudo ver como el herrero esculcaba su bolsillo unos instantes para después sacar lo que inmediatamente reconoció como un par de guantes de metal sin dedos, cromados y bien pulidos, brillantes, los cuales procedió a colocarse con normalidad.

"¡Jajaja! ¡¿Qué piensas que puedes hacer con unos simples guantes?!" exclamo el bandido dejando caer su garrote sobre el herrero "¡Muere…!"

El inmenso garrote impulsado por la gravedad y su inmenso peso, sumado a la fuerza del bandido era algo que simplemente no podía ser detenido o al menos eso pensaba el bandido. Sin embargo, Lenphad solo alzo la mirada con normalidad, observando el inmenso trozo de madera acercándosele rápidamente.

"¡Hmph!"

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Un fuerte impacto hiso sonreír de oreja a oreja al bandido, había podido sentirlo, había golpeado al herrero. Sin embargo…

CRACK CRACK

Un particular sonido llamo su atención y cuando miro se dio cuenta de que su garrote no había aplastado mínimamente al herrero, de hecho, Lenphad había sujetado aquel enorme garrote con una sola mano, deteniéndolo por completo mientras los músculos de su brazo se tensaban como consecuencia de su gran fortaleza. El peso y fuerza del ataque le había hundido un poco en el suelo, pero ni de lejos le había causado algún daño.

"I-Imposible…" dijo el bandido mientras comenzaba a sudar

CRACK

"Eres fuerte, lo reconozco" dijo Lenphad mientras apretaba su mano, cuarteando lentamente la madera de aquel garrote "Sin embargo, se necesita más que solo fuerza para romper y moldear el metal"

"¿D-De que estas hablando?"

"¿Sabes que es lo que se necesita?"

Inmediatamente después el herrero alzo su otra mano, golpeando con la palma de esta el garrote del bandido, generando un poderoso impacto que destruyó completamente el pedazo de madera, reduciéndolo a pequeños pedazos que comenzaron a caer al suelo ante los ojos del bandido que retrocedió un paso con miedo.

Antes de que el bandido pudiera reaccionar el herrero se le aproximo con un movimiento veloz, poniéndose a una distancia muy cercana. El bandido comenzó a temblar y sudar, bajando la mirada para ver como el herrero posaba una mano en su abdomen mientras la otra la preparaba para atacar.

"Aquello necesario para doblegar el metal…" dijo Lenphad tensando los músculos de su cuerpo "¡Es técnica!"

Honestamente Lenphad jamás fue demasiado bueno con las espadas, podía usarlas hasta cierto punto y había terminado su formación, pero no eran ni de lejos su arma principal. Su arma principal, aquella que le había permitido pelear junto a la milicia de Elder, hacerse un nombre y ser temido por aquellos que osaban enfrentarle en el pasado, no era su habilidad con la esgrima ni mucho menos.

Eran sus artes marciales.

"[Solid Impact]"

El herrero de la ciudad de Elder entonces ataco con gran fuerza y poder el abdomen del bandido con su palma abierta. Las artes marciales ya daban una ventaja por demás superior sobre enemigos inexpertos, pero sumado al hecho de que Lenphad poseía una musculatura significativa y una fuerza física increíble, ambas juntas eran un arma que sin lugar a dudas era de temer.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El impacto genero una poderosa onda de expansión y un sonido seco. El bandido fue forzado a inclinarse hacia adelante debido al poder del ataque, escupiendo saliva. Sin embargo rápidamente el aire a su alrededor se comprimió en el lugar del impacto, generando una onda de expansión que mando a volar al bandido que, aunque de gran tamaño y peso, voló hasta impactar con fuerza contra una pared. Chocando y cayendo al suelo, completamente desmayado con los ojos en blanco, con las prendas superiores completamente destruidas y la armadura que portaba debajo completamente destruida.

"Oh, lamento eso…" dijo Lenphad mientras abría y cerraba su puño del cual salía vapor "Nunca fui bueno conteniéndome…"

Tras acabar con el bandido que enfrentaba el herrero paseo la mirada por el lugar, parecía ser que aquellas chicas ya habían terminado con sus enemigos y eso le genero una risa, parecía que eran de confianza. Después dirigió la mirada hacia el dúo de espadachines y se quedó en silencio, mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla…no lo estaban haciendo nada mal.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

El impacto entre la enorme espada del pelirrojo y las poderosas y afiladas garras del Phoru gigante negro generaron un fuerte estruendo y chispas. Elsword justo después de bloquear aquel ataque fue forzado a retroceder como consecuencia de la fuerza de aquel ataque. Estaba en problemas, este Phoru gigante no era tan fuerte ni tan rápido como lo había sido el Phoru gigante rojo, pero tampoco podía tomárselo con calma. Ese animal…estaba más que preparado para morir y atacaba sin medida a sus enemigos.

Luke inmediatamente después de aquello velozmente fue a apoyar al pelirrojo, esquivando en el camino uno de los ataques del animal y acatándole con sus piernas para desviar la garra de este hacia un lado y nuevamente dejar el abdomen del animal expuesto.

Elsword al percatarse de aquello se dispuso a atacar nuevamente al animal, pero antes de poder hacerlo el animal le ataco velozmente con su garra, impidiéndole hacerlo y forzándole a retroceder nuevamente junto a Luke.

"Es bastante difícil atacarlo sin lastimarlo…" dijo Luke mientras observaba su arma y brazo temblando "Se me estaba acabando el tiempo, los hechizos de Amelia no dudaran más…"

"Debemos acabarlo de una vez por todas, pero…" dijo Elsword observando al animal "¿Cómo lo hacemos sin matarlo?"

La mirada del pelirrojo se paseó por los alrededores, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarles. Entonces pudo divisar algo bastante cerca de donde estaban, lo cual le hiso esbozar una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que por alguna razón puso nervioso a Luke.

Rena y Aisha a la distancia pudieron percatarse de aquello…era otro de sus locos planes.

"Muy bien, hagamos esto…" dijo Elsword incrustando su espada en el suelo, tronándose los dedos mientras procedía a encaminarse hacia el animal

"¡¿Hah?!" dijo Luke siguiéndole con nervios "¡¿Lo vas a enfrentar sin arma?!"

"Claro…"

"Elsword, tu…"

Luke simplemente suspiro con resignación e imitando al pelirrojo incrusto su espada en el suelo y siguió al muchacho. Quería pensar que Elsword se despojó de su arma para evitar lastimar al animal, o al menos eso quería pensar, aunque probablemente el pelirrojo lo haya hecho solo porque si, sin ninguna razón aparente.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?" dijo Luke mientras el aura azul/naranja cubriendo su cuerpo comenzaba a disminuir

"Solo sígueme…" dijo Elsword mientras que el aura escarlata en su cuerpo también comenzaba a desaparecer "Lo derrotaremos sin matarlo…"

Al instante ambos muchacho se abalanzaron velozmente hacia el animal dejando solo un rastro de estela detrás suyo. Los ojos del animal se movieron rápidamente, ubicándolos a su lado y atacándoles rápidamente con una de sus garras.

Al ver venir el ataque del animal Elsword y Luke giraron hacia los lados, esquivando el ataque de la bestia que impacto contra el suelo. Sin embargo, rápidamente Luke impacto una patada contra la garra del animal, desviándola hacia a un lado con fuerza. El pelirrojo después se abalanzo rápidamente hacia el animal, dando un salto y disponiéndose a golpear a la bestia.

Sin embargo el animal respondió y se cubrió con un brazo.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

La fuerza del puñetazo del pelirrojo hiso tambalear al animal hacia atrás, pero no lo tumbo ni mucho menos. Elsword después de aquel ataque uso al animal como base y dio un gran salto hacia arriba. Después de aquello el animal alzo la mirada, admirando como el muchacho de cabellera roja caía rápidamente hacia él impactándole nuevamente una patada directamente en su largo hocico.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!

Esta vez el ataque fue bastante fuerte e hiso que el rostro del animal impactase contra el suelo violentamente. Sin embargo, la bestia abrió los ojos rápidamente y gruño con ira, dispuesto a levantarse de nuevo, sin embargo, el aventurero de Elder apareció justo al lado suyo y le propino una fuerte patada al rostro.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

El impacto del golpe de Luke no había sido tan fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para mover al animal hacia a un lado nuevamente. La bestia se paró sobre sus patas traseras, llevándose ambas garras hacia el hocico, el área donde ya le habían golpeado dos veces y que por lo tanto le dolía bastante.

Rápidamente los instintos del animal le advirtieron y cuando miro pudo ver al pelirrojo acercándosele velozmente. El Phoru gigante se puso en guardia al instante, pero el pelirrojo no le ataco ni mucho menos, sino que se deslizo por debajo del animal para quedar justo detrás suyo.

El animal respondió rápidamente girándose y encontrando al pelirrojo parado ante él, sonriéndole y llamándole con la mano, incitándole a atacarle. El Phoru gigante negro no se reservó ni un poco y no dudo un solo instante en atacar al pelirrojo, pero antes de poder atacarle con sus inmensas garras los ojos del animal se abrieron bastante.

Elsword sonreía mientras apuntaba con su índice hacia a un lado, el animal instintivamente y quizás solo por curiosidad dirigió la mirada hacia donde el pelirrojo apuntaba, percatándose de que se trataba de un pasillo oscuro de los muchos que había en el sitio, sin embargo rápidamente la bestia pudo percatarse de como algo salía rápidamente desde la oscuridad y se trataba de un enorme tronco de madera.

¡Era una de las trampas del lugar!

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Tomando por sorpresa al animal, el inmenso pedazo de madera le impacto directamente en el rostro, generando mucha más fuerza que cualquiera de los ataques que hasta ahora había recibido. De igual manera la potencia de aquel golpe le mando a volar hasta la otra pared, impactando en ella con violencia y cuarteándola mientras el animal se deslizaba hasta el suelo, para quedarse tirado finalmente.

"¿Crees que haya quedado inconsciente?" pregunto Luke acercándose al pelirrojo mientras el aura alrededor de su cuerpo desaparecía

"Si…" asintió Elsword de igual manera, desapareciendo el manto de energía escarlata de su cuerpo "Algo lastimado, pero vivo"

Ambos espadachines se miraron antes de reír levemente, chocar los puños y darle la espalda al animal para proceder a ir junto a sus compañeros. Tomaron sus armas y se unieron a los demás, quienes también ya habían acabado con todo.

"¿Y bien?" Rena fue la primera en cuestionar a Elsword con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque extrañamente una presión invisible se hacía presente "¿Pudieron lograrlo?"

"Si, esta algo lastimado, pero vivo" respondió Elsword con normalidad, alzando el pulgar

"Ya veo, muchas gracias"

"No es nada…"

Luke solamente reía falsamente ante la situación, no sabía si Elsword ya se había acostumbrado o simplemente era ignorante a la presión que esa chica infringía. Amelia rápidamente fue a donde Luke para ofrecerle algo de agua, también lo hiso con Lenphad y el pelirrojo. Se tomaron unos minutos para descansar y recuperarse del combate que habían tenido y después se dispusieron a continuar recurriendo el pasadizo.

Continuaron recurriendo el lugar durante varios minutos, pero había algo extraño. Durante todo el trayecto ya no volvieron a encontrarse con ninguna trampa, incluso los bandidos y guardias habían dejado de atacarles y no sucedió nada durante esos minutos que duraron recorriendo el pasadizo, lo cual resultaba extraño. Hasta ahora habían echo todo lo posible para detenerlos, pero ahora ¿Simplemente iban a dejarlos continuar? Había algo que no cuadraba del todo.

Solo tuvieron que continuar su camino por unos minutos más para darse cuenta de la razón del porque ya no habían sido atacados. Había sido exactamente igual que en su guarida…

Habían llegado a un lugar que era mucho más amplio que el camino que habían estado recorriendo hasta ahora, el techo era más alto y el lugar también era mucho más amplio, similar a una gran habitación bajo el suelo. También contaba con muy buena iluminación y algunas superficies como estructuras de madera por el lugar. Pudieron intuir que era una especie de punto de control antes de salir del lugar ya que del otro extremo pudieron percibir lo que se asemejaba a unas escaleras que llevaban hacia arriba y podía apreciarse luz solar y una brisa de aire que indicaba que esas escaleras llevaban a la salida del lugar. Aunque las escaleras estaban siendo obstruidas por una gran reja de metal.

Normalmente esto habría significado el término de su misión de reconocimiento y procederían a inspeccionar lo que quedaba del lugar, sin embargo, ni uno solo se movió. Y debido a una única razón, ya que la habitación que habían encontrado…no estaba precisamente vacía ni mucho menos. Aquello que había en el lugar, el causante de las expresiones rígidas y furiosas en los rostros de todos, por supuesto era él.

El lugar se encontraba lleno de montañas de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, cofres de distintos tamaños y colores, de madera y metal, joyería y piedras preciosas dispersadas por todo el lugar. Encarando al grupo de aventureros, una gran cantidad de bandidos y guardias, portando espadas, dagas, arcos y ballestas. Y por supuesto, recostado en el fondo de la habitación sobre una pila de monedas de oro y manteniendo una sonrisa maliciosa y descarada en su rostro, el líder de la banda de bandidos conocidos como "Benders Bandits", y autor del hurto del fragmento de "El" en Ruben, el auto proclamado "Rey de los bandidos", Banthus.

El proclamado rey de los bandidos rio levemente ante la presencia de aquel trio que ya le había seguido desde Ruben, y aquel trio solo afilo la mirada. Había algo diferente con este hombre, no era solo la ausencia de su prenda superior, la cual dejaba su torso expuesto y sus músculos bien torneados a la vista. Sino precisamente el hecho de que su brazo derecho, aquel que el pelirrojo había lastimado de manera severa en su encuentro pasado, ahora no parecía ser el mismo. En su lugar ahora tenía lo que parecía ser un brazo completamente hecho de metal, con una hombrera de color dorado muy parecida a la que poseía en su guarida, pero con cables de color rojo incrustados al cuerpo de este. De igual manera alrededor de su cuello contaba con un collar hecho de oro, con una joya de color rojo brillante en su centro de la cual un cable se encontraba conectado al brazo robótico del hombre.

El líder de los bandidos estiro su mano hacia una botella de lo que parecía ser alcohol que se hallaba en una de las montañas de oro, la tomo y le dio un enorme sorbo mientras derramaba la sustancia sobre él. Después la arrojo lejos con normalidad, destruyendo la botella. El rey de los bandidos entonces se puso de pie, limpiándose con la mano los residuos de alcohol en sus labios y avanzando con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomando su enorme espada incrustada en una de las montañas de oro, deteniéndose frente a sus bandidos mientras posaba su arma sobre su hombro.

"Sabía que vendrían, mocosos" clamo Banthus con sorna "Parece que Tobu tenía razón después de todo"

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Aisha con una sonrisa divertida, mirando fijamente como los bandidos comenzaban a rodearles "Parece mucho más dinero del que tenías la vez pasada, ¿Te dieron un aumento o algo?"

"Recibí un pequeño…bono, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y solo se me confió la tarea de no dejar a nadie pasar de este punto, algo sencillo"

"Aunque parece que no solo fue eso…" dijo Aisha mirando seriamente el brazo del hombre

"¿Oh, esto?" dijo Banthus moviendo aquel brazo mecánico con una sonrisa "Si, gracias al mocoso mi brazo quedo inhabilitado. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de Lord Wally pudimos arreglarlo. Usando el fragmento de "El" de Ruben y algo de tecnología Nasod antigua, Lord Wally fue capaz de crear este brazo mecánico para mí, para que pudiera usarlo para acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas"

Ante aquellas palabras la expresión de todos se volvió seria. El que Lord Wally pensaba usar el fragmento de "El" para hacer algo relacionado con la tecnología Nasod no era un secreto, la alquimista de la ciudad de Elder, Echo, ya se los había confirmado. Sin embargo, no habían pensado que hubiera alcanzado este punto. Parecía que realmente había podido perfeccionar el uso de la tecnología Nasod haciendo uso del fragmento de "El" hurtado.

¡TAP!

Sorprendiendo a todos, un fuerte paso hiso eco en el lugar. Elsword comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante mientras un manto de energía escarlata feroz cubría su cuerpo nuevamente, sus ojos brillaron y su expresión seria hiso reír al rey de los bandidos. Los compañeros del chico observaron aquello con sorpresa, aunque Aisha y Rena solo atinaron a suspirar resignadas, preparando sus armas para combatir. El aventurero de Elder se dispuso a ir a apoyar al pelirrojo, pero antes de poder dar un solo paso la maga proveniente del sur de Lurensia le detuvo, negando con la cabeza y después mirando al pelirrojo con una expresión normal.

"Elsword…nosotros vamos a hacernos cargos de todo lo demás, tú debes encargarte de Banthus. Y esta vez…" dijo Aisha sonriendo con confianza, apuntando su pulgar hacia abajo "¡No lo dejes escapar!"

Ante aquellas palabras el pelirrojo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, miro nuevamente al bandido ante él y rápidamente tomo el arma de su espalda. Tomo una postura de combate al instante, desprendiendo de su cuerpo una poderosa e intensa presión invisible que abrumo por completo a todos los bandidos, incluido al mismo líder Banthus que sonrió ampliamente mientras comenzaba a sudar.

"¡Todos!" exclamo Banthus mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia el muchacho "¡Ustedes se encargaran de los demás! ¡Yo acabare con este mocoso…!"

Los bandidos, que apenas se recuperaban de la impresión que el pelirrojo les había echo, asintieron y rápidamente se prepararon para atacar a los compañeros del pelirrojo.

Banthus se detuvo a unos pasos delante del pelirrojo, observándole seriamente. Ese chico, quizás debido a que era alumno suyo, pero se le asemejaba demasiado a su viejo compañero cuando él era el líder de "El Search Party", ese chico…le recordaba demasiado a Lowe. Rio divertido, poniéndose en guardia rápidamente mientras la hombrera en su brazo expulsaba vapor y la gema en su collar brillaba intensamente.

Pasaron unos segundos mirándose fijamente y entonces…

Ambos se abalanzaron el uno al otro con una velocidad increíble, dejando solo una nube de polvo en el sitio donde estaban parados anteriormente. Se encontraron frente a frente en un instante, se miraron a los ojos fijamente y sin dudar un momento lanzaron sus ataques el uno al otro.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

El impacto entre sus espadas genero una fuerte corriente de viento acompañada por una onda de expansión y chispas que volaron hacia todos lados. Elsword pudo notarlo rápidamente, incluso usando el Aura de la Destrucción, ese ataque había sido muy fuerte, no cabía la menor duda de que ese brazo le estaba dando un gran aumento en su fuerza. Sin embargo, no iba a perder por semejante cosa.

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo inclino su espada levemente, lo que género que la espada del bandido se deslizase hacia un lado por la fuerza del mismo. Rápidamente el pelirrojo dio un giro y ataco nuevamente al bandido desde su punto vulnerable, pero por supuesto no iba a ser tan sencillo.

¡CLANG!

Con un movimiento rápido el bandido coloco su espada frente al ataque del pelirrojo, parando de esa manera el ataque. Banthus después ataco con su pierna al pelirrojo, quien reacciono rápidamente y la cubrió con ambos brazos posicionándolos en forma de "X" frente al pie del bandido.

¡POOOOOW!

Había sido un fuerte impacto, pero solo logro hacer retroceder al pelirrojo unos cuantos pasos, pues este se recuperó rápidamente y nuevamente fue a su encuentro con el bandido, efectuando un gran número de cortes con intención de doblegar su defensa, pero que el bandido fue capaz de bloquear con facilidad.

Banthus entonces ataco al pelirrojo dejándole levemente expuesto por la fuerza superior que ahora poseía en su brazo derecho robótico. Elsword afilo la mirada e inclinándose hacia atrás pudo esquivar con éxito un corte de izquierda a derecha que el bandido había echo, sin embargo y sin detenerse Banthus inmediatamente jalo de regreso el ataque atacándole nuevamente, aunque esta vez Elsword sí que se vio forzado a usar su espada para desviar el ataque hacia arriba. Pero Banthus rápidamente esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro y aprovechando el desvió de su ataque, puso toda su fuerza y dejo caer su inmensa espada sobre el muchacho.

Elsword reacciono al momento colocando su espada sobre sí mismo mientras ponía ambas manos en ella para detener el ataque.

¡CLANG!

¡CRACK!

El poder de aquel ataque había sido desgarrador, el muchacho lo había logrado bloquearlo pero la fuerza y peso de aquel golpe había sido tal que había cuarteado el suelo y le había forzado a poner una rodilla en el suelo para poder mantenerse. Sin embargo el pelirrojo inclino su espada nuevamente hacia un lado, lo cual causo que la espada del bandido se deslizase hasta impactar en el suelo.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo aprovecho aquella apertura que el bandido le había dejado y ataco directamente al abdomen del hombre con una poderosa y precisa estocada torciendo su mano para generar un impacto más penetrante. Sin embargo, Banthus sin dudar uso su brazo para cubrir el ataque.

Comúnmente esa acción habría significado un gran daño para cualquier persona, ciertamente habrías cubierto el ataque, pero a costo de tu brazo. Sin embargo, debido a que Banthus ahora poseía un brazo robótico, hecho completamente de metal…

¡CLANG!

Pudo bloquear el ataque sin mayores problemas. Aunque la fuerza del ataque le había hecho retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Banthus se recuperó de inmediato, aunque cuando miro su brazo pudo ver como el metal que lo componía se había abollado levemente por el impacto de aquel ataque, lo cual le genero una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba al pelirrojo.

Elsword de igual manera recupero su postura tras aquello y miro al bandido con una sonrisa, sin embargo sus brazos temblaban levemente. La fuerza del ataque del bandido había sido demasiada, incluso con aquella aura especial dándole apoyo, Banthus poseía demasiada fuerza. Y no era como la última vez cuando solo era de manera momentánea, esta vez su fuerza estaba aumentada siempre.

¡Todos sus ataques eran mucho más fuertes!

Simultáneamente al enfrentamiento de aquellos dos, los bandidos que seguían a Banthus libraban un combate contra los compañeros de Elsword. Sin embargo, llamarlo "combate" no sería quizás la manera adecuada de hacerlo, después de todo… ¡Los compañeros del pelirrojo le estaban dando una paliza a los seguidores del rey de los bandidos!

Las flechas disparadas por los arcos y ballestas de los bandidos volaban por los aires, pero eran fácilmente inhabilitadas por los relámpagos de Aisha y las flechas de energía de Rena. Además de que Amelia proveía apoyo a Luke y Lenphad, el herrero de por si contaba con una gran fortaleza física que le ponía por encima de cualquier bandido, pero con el apoyo de Amelia ahora era prácticamente invencible para los bandidos.

Y era sencillo saber el por qué ahora eran tan superiores siendo que durante el recorrido del pasadizo habían tenido tantos problemas. Simple y sencillamente por la locación, este lugar era mucho más amplio que los pasillos del drenaje y con un techo más alto, además parecía ser más sólido y difícil de derribar que los pasillos antiguos que parecía que caerían en cualquier momento.

Por esa razón, tanto Aisha como Rena no tenían ninguna razón para contenerse, esta vez estaban enfrentándolos con todas sus fuerzas y por supuesto que su superioridad era más que obvia.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

Un poderoso puñetazo por parte del herrero de la ciudad de Elder mando a volar a uno de los bandidos hacia un grupo de bandidos que precisamente iban a apoyarle, derribándolos a todos y dejándoles fuera de combate. Lenphad echo aire por la nariz, admirando como a sus alrededores Luke desarmaba e inhabilitaba a los bandidos con facilidad, Amelia le proveía apoyo sin problemas, Aisha y Rena habían tomado algunas de las edificaciones del lugar y atacaban desde ahí a los bandidos más lejanos, inhabilitando sus ataques a larga distancia y acabando con ellos desde ahí.

Entonces la mirada del herrero se dirigió hacia el joven espadachín de cabellera escarlata, quien se encontraba librando un intenso combate con el líder de los bandidos, atacando y esquivando, desviando y retrocediendo, un ataque sin cuartel por parte de ambos intentando doblegar la defensa del otro para tener un buen ataque.

La mirada del herrero de volvió nostalgia y entonces una especie de recuerdo paso ante sus ojos, la silueta de aquel pequeño mientras luchaba, su extravagante cabellera escarlata, aquellos serios y determinados ojos de igual color, esa feroz aura y más que nada… el aspecto de su espalda. Le recordaba a alguien que había conocido hace tiempo.

¡CLANG!

Nuevamente el impacto entre las espadas del pelirrojo y el bandido genero un fuerte estruendo y onda de choque. El pelirrojo recupero rápidamente la compostura y se lanzó al ataque, efectuando un gran número de ataques desde todas las direcciones mientras procuraba siempre mantener su espada en movimiento.

Banthus bloqueaba todos los ataques del muchacho, pero se complicaba a cada segundo y comenzó a sudar. A cada ataque que bloqueaba el siguiente era mucho más rápido y fuerte, la ráfaga de ataques comenzaba a volverse tan veloz que comenzó a dificultarse demasiado hasta que finalmente no pudo bloquear uno de los ataques y dejo una apertura.

Elsword rápidamente tomo aquella apertura y con precisión impacto una fuerte estocada directamente en la mano robótica del hombre, no con intención de destruirla, sino de desarmarlo y efectivamente mando a volar la espada del hombre lejos de él, dejándole expuesto ante el muchacho.

Sin dudar un instante el pelirrojo se dispuso a terminar con el bandido, sin embargo y antes de que pudiera efectuar su ataque Banthus sonrió con burla, lo cual confundió al muchacho. Elsword entonces pudo percatarse de como la gema en el collar del bandido brillaba intensamente y entonces…

¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!

Un delgado pero poderoso rayo de energía escarlata salió disparado desde el collar del bandido. Ante el sorpresivo ataque Elsword solo atino a cubrirse con su arma, pero la potencia del ataque fue tal que le impulso hacia atrás con poder mientras le arrancaba la espada de las manos. Rodo algunos metros por el suelo antes de poder detenerse y recuperar su postura, sin embargo rápidamente se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su arma y paseo la mirada por el lugar para buscarla. La pudo divisar a unos metros de él, pero cuando quiso ir a por ella un rayo de energía paso justo ante él impidiéndole continuar.

Elsword rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia adelante, observando como Banthus se encaminaba hacia él con su arma en mano y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le gema en su collar brillaba intensamente y emanaba partículas de energía.

"Je…" Banthus rio levemente "¿Qué pasa, mocoso?"

" _No espere que pudiera hacer eso…_ " pensó Elsword mirando al bandido seriamente " _Además…_ "

La mirada del pelirrojo bajo hasta sus manos, notando como estas temblaban levemente, no por miedo, sino debido a la potencia del ataque del bandido, después de haber bloqueado aquel ataque sus brazos habían comenzado a temblar. Rio levemente y apretó los puños, deteniendo el temblor y mirando de re-ojo su espada ubicada a unos metros de él.

Pero por supuesto no iba a ser tan sencillo. Tan pronto como el pelirrojo se lanzó nuevamente en busca de su arma, el rey de los bandidos le ataco nuevamente con aquel poderoso rayo de energía que alcanzo rápidamente al muchacho. Elsword reacciono rápidamente dando una voltereta hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque que impacto contra el suelo y lo destruyo completamente.

Entonces el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió y alzo la mirada, percatándose de como el bandido se le abalanzaba desde el aire después de haber dado un gran salto en su dirección. El bandido dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y sin ninguna clase de piedad lanzo su ataque hacia el pelirrojo.

¡SLASH!

¡PUUUUUUUUM!

¡CRACK!

Gracias a su gran velocidad y reflejos el pequeño pelirrojo había podido esquivar aquel ataque, sin embargo inmediatamente después el bandido emergió de la cortina de humo causada por su ataque, atacando sin piedad velozmente al pelirrojo que retrocedía mientras esquivaba cada uno de los ataques del bandido.

Banthus comenzó a reír histéricamente mientras observaba ante sus ojos como el indefenso pelirrojo esquivaba a duras penas sus ataques, recibiendo rasguños y cortes en brazos y piernas a cada segundo. Elsword esquivaba con seriedad, sabía que si las cosas seguían de esta manera perdería sin ninguna duda, pero sin su arma no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

Entonces recordó momentáneamente una de las conversaciones que había tenido con la encargada de la formación de los aventureros de Elder, la mujer que por el momento se encontraba entrenándole en combate a petición de su maestro, Camilla. Y en sus recuerdos pudo encontrar la respuesta:

 _"¡Si no puedes defender entonces ataca!"_

¡POOOOOOW!

Los ojos del bandido se abrieron cual platos al sentir un fuerte impacto directo en su abdomen el cual le hiso retroceder un par de pasos por la fuerza del mismo. Alzo la mirada, percatándose del pelirrojo con el brazo extendido y el puño cerrado, mirándole con una expresión sumamente seria.

El rey de los bandidos se dispuso a atacarle, pero sin darle oportunidad de hacerlo, el pelirrojo se abalanzo con gran velocidad hacia él en un ataque sin cuartel propinándole una combinación de puñetazos directamente en el abdomen.

¡POOOW! ¡POW! ¡POOOOW!

Los repetidos impactos en su zona superior generaron que el bandido apretase los dientes, tenía que admitirlo, ese muchacho tenía una fuerza tremenda. Elsword inmediatamente afilo la mirada, apretando el puño para continuar con su ráfaga de ataques, pero Banthus reacciono y uso su arma para cubrir los impactos, sin embargo, el pelirrojo sonrió.

¡POW! ¡POW! ¡POW!

Tres poderosos impactos en la columna de su arma fueron suficientes para doblegar la defensa del bandido y forzarle a inclinarse hacia atrás. Elsword al ver eso dio un giro rápidamente e impacto una patada directamente en el brazo robótico del hombre.

¡POOOOW!

La patada del muchacho género que la mano del bandido fuese echa a un lado por la fuerza, dejando su torso expuesto nuevamente. Banthus rechino los dientes, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Elsword rápidamente exhalo aire, dando un salto e impactando ambas piernas directamente contra su estómago.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

La fuerza de aquel ataque había sido tal que había echo que el bandido arrastrase los pies varios metros hacia atrás. Tras detenerse el bandido bajo la mirada, observando el área afectada de un color rojizo por los repetidos impactos. Rápidamente alzo la mirada, percatándose de como el pelirrojo rápidamente se dirigía a donde su arma con una velocidad increíble.

Banthus rápidamente tomo su collar y se dispuso a dispararle un rayo de energía, pero antes de poder hacerlo sus instintos le advirtieron y al alzar la mirada pudo percatarse de una ráfaga de flechas de energía que se le aproximaban rápidamente. Chaqueo la lengua y usando sus fuertes piernas dio un gran salto, esquivando de esa manera el puñado de flechas que impactaron contra el suelo. Durante su aterrizaje el bandido vio como las flechas se iluminaban, generando una explosión de viento en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba.

El rey de los bandidos alzo la mirada y busco el origen de aquel ataque, encontrándose con la hermosa elfa mirándole desde una de las estructuras de madera en la distancia, la chica al percatarse de la mirada del bandido le dedico una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano, lo cual resalto una vena en la frente del hombre.

Sin darle importancia el bandido nuevamente enfoco a su oponente y pudo ver al pelirrojo tomando su arma lejos de él, pero aun así no dudo y apuntándole con su collar le disparo nuevamente un poderoso rayo de energía.

¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!

Elsword rápidamente tomo su arma y encaro aquel ataque con seriedad. Si tenía que ser sincero, no podía decir que ese rayo no poseía poder, pues su potencia era increíble, sin embargo, la única razón del por qué había logrado arrancarle el arma de las manos fue simplemente porque no lo vio venir. Sin embargo ahora que era consciente de ello, nadie decía que el muchacho no podía simplemente bloquearlo.

"¡Ha!"

¡SLASH!

¡PUM!

Usando un corte lateral el pelirrojo impacto fuertemente el rayo de energía, pero no con la intención de bloquearlo sino de desviarlo. Tras el impacto el rayo de poder fue desviado hacia un grupo de guardias que convenientemente pasaban cerca del pelirrojo en un intento de escapar de los compañeros de este, lo cual les llevo a recibir el rayo de poder de lleno.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!

El impacto del rayo hiso una fuerte explosión y los guardias salieron volando en todas las direcciones. Elsword observo eso con sorpresa, ya que no lo había planeado, a lo que solo rio levemente. Rápidamente el pelirrojo dirigió la mirada hacia sus compañeros, encontrándose con la elfa y alzando el pulgar en su dirección, ganándose el mismo gesto por parte de ella.

Del lado de los compañeros del pelirrojo las cosas ya se habían tranquilizado bastante, puesto que ya no había necesidad de contenerse y como estaban lidiando con bandidos y guardias, las cosas fueron relativamente simples.

Aisha y Rena observaban como Luke y Lenphad con apoyo de Amelia se encargaban de derrotar a los bandidos restantes que trataban de escapar, pero por su lado ellas ya no tenían que hacer nada y solo estaban observando en silencio.

Aisha entonces dirigió la mirada hacia donde el pelirrojo se encontraba batallando con Banthus. Parecía que le estaba yendo bastante bien, aunque el collar de ese hombre con capacidad de disparar un rayo de energía le preocupaba, parecía que el pelirrojo lo estaba sobre-llevando bastante bien.

Sin embargo, había algo que no le cuadraba del todo. Y era precisamente la fuerza sobre-humana que ahora el bandido poseía. La vez pasada había sido una cosa, pero ahora parecía ser completamente diferente, una persona completamente distinta y con una fuerza por demás superior.

Fue entonces que la mirada de la maga enfoco el brazo derecho del bandido, echo de metal. Tecnología Nasod. Según lo que ella recordaba la tecnología desarrollada por los Devrianos en la antigüedad había nacido debido a la incapacidad de los Devrianos por manipular la energía de "El" con la misma eficacia que los Elianos, por ello crearon la tecnología Nasod, la cual les permitió manipular el poder de "El" con la misma, o incluso mayor, capacidad que sus predecesores los Elianos.

Básicamente hablando cada pieza de tecnología Nasod necesitaba de una fuente de suministro de energía para poder seguir funcionando. En la antigüedad el mundo gozaba de energía casi ilimitada debido a la "Gema de El", sin embargo después de su fragmentación cada aparato de energía Nasod precisaba de un suministro de energía único solo para funcionar.

Entonces el brillo del collar del bandido llamo su atención. Pero claro, ese collar era un artefacto mágico y según parecía uno con una gran capacidad y poder mágico, sin lugar a dudas podía ser aquello que suministraba energía al brazo del bandido y le permitía moverlo. Entonces si querían acabar con Banthus, debían encargarse de ese collar antes.

"Rena…" hablo Aisha

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Rena curiosa

"¿Qué tan buena eres con el arco?"

"Bastante buena. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¿Crees que puedas darle al collar de Banthus?" cuestiono Aisha con una sonrisa, apuntando a donde su compañero peleaba con el bandido

Rena entonces ladeo la cabeza, curiosa. Miro en aquella dirección, percatándose de su compañero enfrentando el bandido y entonces vio el collar colgando del cuello del bandido, apreciando la pequeña gema roja brillando.

"Mmm…" dijo Rena pensativa, admirando desde la distancia "No creo poder. Es bastante complicado atinarle si sigue moviéndose, además, existe la posibilidad de que le dé a Elsword"

"¿Y si se queda quieto?" dijo Aisha sonriendo

"Si está quieto por un momento entonces puedo hacerlo. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo planeas hacer que se quede quieto?

"Oh, yo no voy a hacerlo"

"¿Hah?"

"Dime, Rena…" dijo Aisha llevándose una mano a la cadera, sonriendo "¿Confías en Elsword?"

"Por supuesto" asintió Rena sin dudar

"En ese caso prepárate para disparar…"

Rena miro a la maga durante unos segundos, notando como esta miraba en dirección al pelirrojo con una sonrisa confiada. Entonces entendió, soltando una risita y preparando su arma. Podía clamar tener confianza en el pelirrojo sin dudar, pero parecía que después de todo, quien confiaba más en él definitivamente era la maga.

Tiro del hilo de su arma, generando una sola flecha de energía rebosante de energía y respiro hondo. Cerro un solo ojo y con el otro clavo su mirada fijamente en el collar de aquel bandido, observando cómo se balanceaba debido al movimiento del bandido, esperando pacientemente.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

El impacto entre la espada del bandido y el muchacho genero una fuerte corriente de viento acompañada de chispas. Los ojos rojos del espadachín se encontraron con el único ojo azul del bandido, su mirada era seria. Ambos blandían sus espadas con velocidad y poder, generando constantes choques entre sus armas, generando chispas y ondas de choque, su fuerza era tal que ráfagas de viento surgían con cada impacto entre sus armas.

"¡[Mega Slash]!" exclamo Elsword apretando la empuñadura de su arma

"¡[Mega Slash]!" exclamo Banthus con una sonrisa en su rostro

¡SLASH!

¡CLAAAAANNNG!

El choque entre ambas espadas fue tremendo, genero tal poder que el suelo se cuarteo y una intensa onda de choque surgió entre ambos. Debido al poder del impacto el pelirrojo fue enviado hacia atrás arrastrando los pies, mientras que el bandido mantenía una expresión divertida en su rostro.

" _Es mucho más fuerte que la vez pasada…_ " pensó Elsword seriamente, poniéndose en guardia " _Debo encontrar una manera de vencerlo de una buena vez, se me acaba el tiempo…_ "

Elsword debía darse prisa, ciertamente había podido mantener el ritmo hasta ahora, pero su constante abuso sobre el Aura de la Destrucción durante el camino hacia aquí había generado una gran presión en sus músculos, su cuerpo no soportaría más esfuerzo. Sin embargo no era tan sencillo, era claro que debido a su brazo robótico la fuerza del bandido se habida aumentado enormemente, sin el Aura de la Destrucción sería muy complicado mantener el ritmo de la pelea.

El muchacho echo un ligero vistazo a donde sus compañeros, Luke y Lenphad ya parecían haber terminado con los demás bandidos. Entonces paseo la mirada levemente y pudo ver a sus compañeras paradas sobre una estructura de madera. Sin embargo la elfa apuntaba su arma en su dirección, mientras que la maga sonreía con los brazos cruzados.

¿Estaban preparando un ataque y querían que tomara distancia? El muchacho no lo entendía. Ladeo la cabeza notablemente confundido por las acciones de sus compañeras, pero entonces rápidamente comprendió y miro rápidamente al bandido, aquella brillante gema en su collar. Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, avanzando lentamente al bandido mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su arma.

" _No lo entiendo del todo, pero…_ " pensó Elsword mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla " _¿Solo debo detenerlo un momento, no?_ "

No podía decir cómo o por qué sabía lo que debía hacer, era solo una corazonada, pero, confiaba plenamente en sus compañeras y las conocía ya lo suficiente como para poder intuir en menor medida lo que pensaban. Solo esperaba haberlo entendido bien.

Con la velocidad de un relámpago el pelirrojo se abalanzo hacia el bandido, Banthus se sorprendió debido a la carga del muchacho, pero sin inmutarse hiso lo mismo y se encontraron nuevamente de frente, lanzando sus ataques mutuamente.

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

¡SLASH!

¡CLANG!

Nuevamente sus espadas colisionaron en varias ocasiones, sus espadas se movían con velocidad y poder, las chispas volaban y el viento soplaba con fuerza. La mirada de ambos contendientes era seria, determinada, ninguno cedía en lo más mínimo y continuaban su ataque mientras defendían a la perfección.

Banthus podía notar la diferencia en la presión infringida sobre él, el muchacho estaba siendo cada vez más rápido y fuerte, podía notarlo. Sin embargo eso no era problema para él, a lo que sonrió ampliamente y ataco al pequeño con un veloz espadazo desde arriba buscando cortarle.

¡SLASH!

¡CRACK!

El espadazo continúo su camino hasta el suelo impactándole y cuarteándolo, debido a que Elsword lo había esquivado con habilidad. Entonces el pelirrojo ataco con una veloz estocada directamente al rostro del bandido buscando impactarle con la punta sin filo de su arma, pero el bandido reacciono moviéndose levemente hacia a un lado y logro esquivarla a duras penas, aunque gano un corte en la mejilla que le hiso apretar los dientes con ira.

Banthus, ahora furioso, sin dudar ataco nuevamente al pelirrojo, pero el muchacho rápidamente jalo su arma de vuelta y bloqueo los ataques del bandido sin dificultad. Elsword entonces tomo una postura defensiva y comenzó a desviar los ataques del bandido con su arma, bloqueándolos o desviándolos con el cuerpo de su arma mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

"¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, mocoso?!" exclamo Banthus sin detener su ráfaga de ataques

Elsword solo atino a reír levemente mientras continuaba desviando los ataques del bandido con su arma sujeta delante suyo simulando un escudo, no lo estaba haciendo por nada ciertamente. Ya que de la nada el muchacho desvió la espada del bandido hacia a un lado y con un audaz giro sobre sí mismo tomo su arma rápidamente e impacto un poderoso espadazo directamente en el arma del bandido.

¡CLANG!

El impacto desvió el arma del bandido hacia un lado, pero Banthus audazmente uso aquel desvió para dar un giro y atacar desde el otro lado al muchacho. Elsword atino a colocar su arma para bloquear aquel ataque y lo logro, pero inmediatamente después el bandido alzo su arma al aire y sin dudar le ataco desde arriba nuevamente.

¡SLASH!

Sin embargo para ese momento todo había ido como Elsword había querido. Al instante los ojos escarlatas del muchacho se clavaron fijamente en la mano robótica que sostenía aquella arma. Tomo su arma y con gran velocidad y precisión impacto una estocada directamente en la mano de metal del bandido, generando tal fuerza que la alzo nuevamente al aire y le arrebato el arma mandándola a volar.

Banthus quedo paralizado por la impresión, pero inmediatamente su único ojo enfoco con ira al pequeño pelirrojo ante él, apretando su puño metálico y dejándolo caer sobre el muchacho. Cierto, con la fuerza que tenía y el material con el que estaba echo sin dudar sería un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso para doblegar al muchacho, además de que el pelirrojo no había tomado una postura defensiva.

Pero fue precisamente eso lo que confundió al bandido, pues lejos de intentar defenderse el pelirrojo sonrió levemente hacia él. El bandido no lo entendía, pero ya todo había terminado para él.

" _Ara~, ¿Lo atrajiste hasta ahí para hacerme más sencillo el tiro, Elsword? Que considerado de tu parte. Sin embargo…_ " pensó Rena esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, reflejando en su ojo de color ámbar el collar colgando del cuello del bandido " _No es necesario. Yo…no puedo fallar_ "

Dejo ir el hilo de su arma con gentileza y la flecha de energía salió disparada con poder y velocidad. Avanzo todo el camino en un santiamén, llegando ante el bandido, reflejando su luz en el único ojo del hombre y sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, impacto directamente contra la gema ubicada en el collar del bandido.

¡CRACK!

Para Banthus todo había sido muy rápido, apenas había podido distinguir un destello de energía y cuando se dio cuenta el collar alrededor a su cuello había sido completamente destruido y caía al suelo en pedazos. Los fragmentos de aquella gema escarlata ubicada anteriormente en su collar cayeron al suelo, convirtiéndose en partículas de energía y desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

Inmediatamente su brazo robótico quedo inhabilitado, ahora ya nada le suministraba energía para poder moverse y por lo tanto era obsoleto. Sin embargo ahora mismo el bandido no podía preocuparse por ello, pues ante él ahora tenía a un pequeño guerrero que no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Banthus retrocedió un paso con una expresión aterrada, sudando de nervios y reflejando en su único ojo la silueta del muchacho. Elsword acorto la distancia con velocidad, avanzando un paso y cuarteando el suelo, llevando su espada hacia atrás para cargar su ataque, apretando la empuñadura de su arma, concentrando toda su energía restante en este ataque.

Su último ataque.

"¡Este es el final, Banthus!" exclamo Elsword lanzando su ataque con poder y velocidad, clavando sus ojos escarlatas brillantes directamente en el brazo del hombre "¡[Mega Slash]!"

La espada del muchacho avanzo velozmente hacia el brazo hecho de metal del bandido mientras expulsaba energía de su filo. Un instante antes de que el impacto le diese, en la mirada de Banthus un recuerdo surgió. ¿Era esta la última visión de su ojo derecho? No, era un recuerdo más lejano, más antiguo.

Un recuerdo de mucho antes de que se volviese un bandido, incluso antes de volverse el líder de "El Search Party", un recuerdo suyo practicando la esgrima junto al que en aquel momento era su mejor amigo y más confiable compañero, Lowe.

" _Demonios…_ " pensó Banthus cerrando su único ojo con una sonrisa en los labios " _Lo entrenaste condenadamente bien, Lowe…_ "

¡SLASH!

¡CRACK!

La potencia de aquel ataque fue tal que destruyó completamente el brazo echo de metal del bandido, reduciéndolo a pedazos. De igual manera la fuerza del ataque genero una intensa ráfaga de viento que mando a volar al bandido por los aires, para que aterrizara boca abajo unos metros detrás del muchacho.

El rey de los bandidos había sufrido mucho daño, pero no estaba inconsciente. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo entero estaba paralizado y no se movería. Alzo la mirada levemente, y pudo ver la silueta del pelirrojo girándose y encaminándose hacia él hasta detenerse delante suyo. Un espejismo se sobre-puso sobre la imagen del pelirrojo y le mostro al bandido la imagen de su ex-compañero Lowe, mirándole con exactamente la misma mirada.

¿Decepción? No

¿Enojo quizás? Tampoco

Era lastima.

La mirada idéntica de este muchacho con la que su ex-compañero le había mostrado el día que perdió su ojo derecho le produjo gracia, se rio de sí mismo y cerrando lentamente su ojo mientras perdía el conocimiento pudo escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, más confiable compañero y hermano para él:

 _"Las cosas no tendrían que haber terminado de esta manera…"_

Y finalmente cayo inconsciente.

Elsword observo el rostro del bandido con una expresión seria. El rostro de ese hombre no se parecía en nada al del bandido que había enfrentado hace solo segundos, esa sonrisa satisfecha y expresión aliviada le quedaban mejor sin ninguna duda.

La única cosa que realmente molestaba al pelirrojo era la gran habilidad de Banthus, era demasiado bueno, tenía que admitirlo, su esgrima era incluso mejor que la de su maestro. Y el verlo utilizar esa misma fortaleza para hacer el mal era precisamente el porqué de su expresión.

" _Realmente…_ " pensó Elsword asintiendo en silencio, girándose con seriedad mientras colocaba su arma en su espalda " _Una verdadera lástima…_ "

Después de haberse encargado de todos los bandidos y guardias, del líder encargado y de prácticamente todos los enemigos en el lugar, todos se reunieron para proceder a terminar su recorrido de este lugar para finalmente poder regresar con buenas noticias.

Elsword cortó las rejas que obstruían el camino y junto a los demás comenzaron a subir las escaleras que por el viento que soplaba desde arriba parecía que llevaban a la salida de este lugar. Subieron unos segundos y pudieron apreciar una luz en la cima, fueron cegados unos segundos por ella y cuando finalmente recobraron la visión sus ojos se iluminaron.

Ante ellos surgió un enorme terreno amplio, lleno de llanuras y zonas con árboles, algunos arroyos pequeños y montañas. Estaban en lo que parecía ser un barranco, y cuando miraron hacia atrás notaron que la salida de ese lugar había sido camuflada como una cueva, puesto que estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una montaña.

Avanzaron un par de pasos y pudieron ver más de cerca el lugar, era enorme y el viento soplaba gentilmente haciendo ondear sus cabelleras. Alzaron la mirada más y pudieron percatarse en las lejanías una inmensa muralla de concreto, pero no estaba puesta ahí de casualidad, sino porque precisamente detrás de aquellas murallas se encontraba el enorme castillo de Lord Wally.

Y en las afueras de la muralla había distintas casas de concreto construidas, más bien era un pequeño pueblo ubicado a las afueras del castillo.

"Esto es…" dijo Aisha con sorpresa

"Son los suburbios…" dijo Lenphad con los brazos cruzados, admirando con seriedad "Aquí es donde los guardias tienen sus viviendas para poder llevar a cabo sus labores de protección del castillo"

"Parece que incluso aunque logremos traer a todos aquí, seguirá siendo complicado poder llegar al castillo" expuso Luke con cierta decepción

"No del todo"

"¿De qué habla?" pregunto Rena curiosa

"¿Ven aquello?" pregunto Lenphad apuntando con el dedo

Todos dirigieron la mirada a donde el hombre apuntaba, pudieron ver las residencias de los guardias a las afueras del castillo y también pudieron ver una inmensa puerta de madera ubicada ahí mismo. La entrada al castillo.

"Bueno, aún hay montón de cosas por hacer antes de atacar al castillo" dijo Lenphad llevándose las manos a las caderas, mirando a todos los presentes con normalidad "Ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en informar de esto a Hoffman para pensar en cómo procederemos. Además, tenemos que regresar a la ciudad para poner tras las rejas de Banthus, no podemos permitir que continúe haciendo de las suyas"

Todos los demás no vieron problemas en sus palabras y asintieron, a lo que rápidamente se dispusieron a entrar nuevamente en aquella cueva para proceder a regresar a la ciudad para informar de lo sucedido al líder del gremio de comerciantes, Hoffman.

Y así su misión de reconocimiento, la cual había tenido muchos combates, finalmente había terminado.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **No voy a disculparme porque ya es demasiado tarde para ello, solo quiero decir que si están interesados en saber del porqué de mi tardanza en actualizar, pueden ir a mi página de Facebook donde daré una explicación detallada, no por obligación, sino porque quiero hacerlo para informar algunas cosas.**_

 _ **Ahora bien, respecto a los capítulos, 3 jodidos capítulos para una misión, creo que me he superado a mí mismo, sin embargo, creo que fue la cantidad perfecta y con la cantidad de acción más que necesaria para que la misión no haya sido aburrida ni mucho menos.**_

 _ **Por cierto, seguramente se estén cuestionando algunas cosas respecto a lo de los capítulos, así que explicare algunos casos: No, la relación entre Luichel y Tobu no es nunca mencionada en el juego, es uno de esos detalles que dije que crearía en la historia. De igual manera el hecho de que Lenphad sepa artes marciales tampoco es mencionado en el juego, solo quería variar del típico "espadachín" y volverlo un "luchador", así que espero no sea un problema mayor ni mucho menos.**_

 _ **Ahora, respecto a los dos OC´s que he creado para esta misión, al inicio no estaba muy seguro de crear OC´s, inicialmente tenía pensado solo llamarlos aventurero A y B, pero mientras escribía los capítulos les tome algo de cariño y tuve que darles nombres, historia y habilidades, así que espero les hayan gustado, que aunque no pudieron lucirse demasiado en la misión, no hay que desacreditarlos. Luego veremos más de ellos, y bueno, si se da la ocasión saldrán algunos OC´s mas, quien sabe.**_

 _ **Bueno, siendo eso todo por mi parte, vayamos a los reviews prehistóricos de hace meses xD**_

* * *

 _ **Krystyam091:**_

 _ **Es cierto, los 3er Job con la polla con cebolla, y como no he actualizado en meses han pasado muchas cosas, se viene un nuevo Pj, nuevas villas y demás cosas, joder, me alegro mucho de que la historia siga progresando de buena manera, me da tiempo de pensar en cómo voy a seguir yo jaja**_

 _ **Las Skills no necesariamente me las sé de memoria, algunas sí, pero siempre que tengo alguna duda acudo a la wiki, que por cierto, algunas de las cosas antiguas fueron borradas y eso está haciendo algo complicado el buscar información xD**_

 _ **Selkova:**_

 _ **No, colega, ya supe cuál es la razón, no es que tu sentido de lo épico este defectuoso, sino que efectivamente, las peleas con animales salvajes resultan ser mucho más dinámicas y épicas de narrar, por simple lógica. Ya sabes, los animales poseen fortaleza y poder sobrehumanos, no hay necesidad de contenerse con estos, por otro lado Banthus y los bandidos, como los guardias son humanos, débiles y frágiles, susceptibles al daño, por eso es que las peleas con animales salvajes resultan más épicas a tus ojos, porque de hecho lo son xD Lo comprobé al escribir estos capítulos jaja**_

 _ **Y pues los Oc´s, pues ya ves xD**_

 _ **Savior555:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias, colega. Enserio agradezco los halagos, y pues sí, sé que no es usual iniciar un capitulo sin los protagonistas, pero es precisamente por eso que adoro esa clase de inicio, hace ver lo evidente, que no solo son ellos en el mundo, también hay otros personajes, y personalmente le tengo mucho cariño a estos personajes secundarios por lo que darles el foco de atención resulta bastante natural jaja**_

 _ **Franck:**_

 _ **Igualmente adoro el diseño del "Sword Knight", al igual que el del "Lord Knight", por eso es mi Main Job xD**_

 _ **Pues bueno, paso mucho desde que dejaste el review, el 3er job ya salió por completo, se viene un nuevo pj y nuevas villas, personajes y demás, en resumen, uno desaparece un tiempo y todo cambia por completo.**_

 _ **Erick Kingdom:**_

 _ **Me alegro de que te gusten esos pequeños detalles que meto en la historia, los hago precisamente para enriquecer la historia y me alegra ver que son bien recibidos. Sobre lo que dices de Banthus, siendo honesto no recordaba que Banthus tuviera esa habilidad en la cueva, por eso no la puse, pero al leer tu review investigue y me di cuenta de que si la tiene, olvide ponerla xD**_

 _ **¡Ah, por fin! ¡Alguien que habla mi idioma! El Raven x Rena no tiene ningún sentido, gracias por ser un intelectual culto que se dio cuenta de ello.**_

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, siendo eso todo por mi parte. Esta actualización fue una conjunta, por lo que si alguno de ustedes lee esto y también sigue mi historia de Pokémon y la de DxD más solicitada actualmente (Sacred University of Demonic Arts), les informo que esas historias también fueron actualizadas y pueden ir a leerlas.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización triple.**_

 _ **Me despido humildemente de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Seky fuera.**_


End file.
